Inheritance
by Woodland Goddess
Summary: Lucius is ordered to infiltrate the Order, but he has his own motives. What happens when he meets Harry, who has recently come in to his creature inheritance? Contains slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter I.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise from the Harry Potter franchise. All rights and stuff belong to JK Rowling, etcetera. If I did own them, all my favourite characters would be taking part in a massive orgy.....oh, well.**

**Warnings: This fic is Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature later on, and violence that happens in the earlier chapters. Will contain Lucius Harry slash. If you don't like it I will kindly ask you to fuck off! Everyone else, you're very welcome to keep reading.**

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy has orders from Voldemort to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix, because Voldemort is suspicious of Severus Snape, but Lucius has his own motives. What happens when Lucius meets Harry Potter, who has recently come in to his creature inheritance? Will love bloom, or will there be too great a strife between them? Read it, and find out.**

**Author's note: This is my first Lucius Harry fic, so bear that in mind when you're reading, and be, ah, considerate when you review, please.....if you review. Also, and this is very important, when parseltongue is being used, the mistakes in the number of esses are completely deliberate.**

Chapter I

The Riddle Manor at the edge of Little Hangleton, outside Greater Hangleton, had been empty for fifty years after the Riddle Family died. They had appeared to have died of natural causes, and yet they had been of different ages, and in perfect health. Murdered might have been a better description...if you talked to the right people, that is. However, the people of Little Hangleton were far from being the right people. Oh, no, the people of Little Hangleton were nothing but Muggles – or non-magic folk.

However, recently, movement could be noticed in the rooms, behind the dust-covered windows, and the flickering of flames could be seen. It was obvious to anyone who looked at the Manor that there was someone inside, despite the derelict appearance of the Manor. The Muggles all assumed that it must be the only living descendent of the late young Master Riddle. But if any of them stepped inside the building, they would have been both shocked and utterly horrified.

Sitting in a wing-backed upholstered chair next to the fireplace filled with blazing flames was Tom Riddle Junior. This man was a wizard, and he was known by the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort, a wizard shrouded in infamy for the hundreds of atrocious acts he had committed over his lifetime of fifty years. Everywhere that name was spoken aloud wizards and witches alike would flinch or shiver, and ask for the name not to be said, for only very few could bear to hear the name uttered.

Lord Voldemort was pale faced man of fifty-odd years, with a head that was more bald and shiny than that of a new born baby. If anyone looked upon the face of Lord Voldemort, they would describe him as being snake-faced, with no nose, and slits for nostrils. His eyes were a bright crimson, the colour of blood. These changes in his appearance had taken place after his rebirth, when he had been given a new body to call his own, for the first had been destroyed fifteen years ago.

Lord Voldemort had fashioned himself as the Dark Lord supreme, with scores of dark wizards and witches at his beck and call, all of whom would willingly give their lives for their beliefs and their noble cause – the decimation of Muggles and the Muggle-born across the country, and then the world. Lord Voldemort had long ago, hidden his own heritage from the wizards and witches around him, for, he, himself was the descendant of a common Muggle.

Very few knew that Lord Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle, and those who did tried not to remember the brilliant and charming boy he had been in his youth. When he was younger only one person had seen through the facade that he had worn, and that person had been his only real rival...Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Senior Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the duellist known to have defeated the previous reigning Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindlewald.

Dumbledore, the meddling old fool, had seen through Tom Riddle's mask when the boy had still been a student attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore, who had been the Transfiguration Professor at the time, had been the only member of the faculty who had not been quickly charmed by the student, had not been flattered by the constant ream of compliments. Dumbledore had never trusted Tom Riddle's handsome smiling face with dark brown eyes, had never favoured him above other students, unlike the other Professors.

Lord Voldemort had always, deep in his cold-heart, held a secret fear of Dumbledore that he barely acknowledged. Voldemort convinced himself that what he feared was the older man's power. Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard, the only wizard who could ever hope to equal that of Lord Voldemort. But, Voldemort was pleased to know that Dumbledore was not as young as he used to be, that his reflexes were not as they once were. It made the act of destroying the old wizard that much easier, but still Dumbledore would be no pushover. The older man was no simpleton, but he was a fool who was strung up on his idea that _love_ conquers all adversaries.

_Love_, had Voldemort been speaking he would have spat that word with the same venom he would inflict upon the word _Mudblood_, a derogative term used to describe the Muggle-born. It was a really foul name that meant dirty blood. But no dark wizard with the pride that came with the pure-blooded would ever think the name was an insult, it was only the proper name to call someone that was so filthy in status. Muggle-borns meant nothing to dark wizards such as Lord Voldemort and his minions, the Deatheaters.

Where Voldemort had his Deatheaters, Albus Dumbledore had his Order of the Phoenix, a meddlesome group of witches and wizards hell bent on destroying Voldemort. HA! They could certainly try. The Order of the Phoenix seemed to think that a measly sixteen year old boy named Harry James Potter was the key to his downfall. How pathetic, putting all that trust on the shoulders of someone who was not worth it. Potter was the spawn of a Muggle-born, what could the brat do to him?

Nothing that was what the little brat could do to him. The boy's triumph against him so far was from his Deatheaters' mistakes, and his own mistakes, and the boy's thrice damned luck, more than from the boy's own talent. So the bloody hell what if the boy's mother, Lily, the stupid woman, had given her life for him. It meant nothing! The sacrifice did not make the boy powerful, or talented, it merely made him lucky, that was all. The boy was not the Chosen One, as the _Daily Prophet_ called him.

Yes, there was a prophecy written about Voldemort and Harry Potter, and yes, the prophecy declared that Potter had powers that, he, the Dark Lord, knew not of, and that Potter would destroy him. Ridiculous! Just because a prophecy is written, it does not mean that it comes true automatically. There had been hundreds, thousands of prophecies that never came to pass after being made. Voldemort would squash Potter like a bug, and then the world would be better off when Lord Voldemort reigned supreme.

A feral grin made its way across Voldemort's lips as the image of a dead Harry Potter flashed across his mind. Harry Potter was lying sprawled on the ground, his green eyes, Lily's eyes, were open and staring, looking very much as though they were made of glass. A deathly pallor had crept in to Harry Potter's youthful flesh. In his mind Voldemort revelled in the shrieks of pain and grief of the people who had loved the brat watched him die at the hands of the might Lord Voldemort.

He was brought out of his musings, however, when his beautiful familiar, Nagini, slithered in to the room, her great body – as thick as a grown man's thigh – curving in to an 's' shape as she moved towards him. She flicked her forked tongue ahead of her, scenting the air. She must have tasted his pleasure on the air, for she lifted her head as she neared his chair, and slithered up the side, before draping her strong body across his lap, curling around the chair and her master's body until her head came around the other side. She rested her head on his shoulder, and hissed softly in his ear, _you are pleasssed, massster._

Voldemort ran the tip of one long and slender finger down along a few of her scales along her side, causing her to flex her great muscles with pleasure. '_Yesss, I wasss pleasssed. I wasss thinking about a dead Potter brat_,' Voldemort hissed in response. She flicked her tongue out, and let it brush against his cheek. Voldemort smiled. He cared greatly for Nagini, as he cared for no other sentient being. Nagini had been with him for many years, through both thick and thin. She had searched him out after Lily Potter's sacrifice had caused his magic to rebound at himself, destroying his body. '_But I am alssso rather troubled, Nagini_,' Voldemort continued.

_Why ssso?_ Nagini asked, confusion evident in her voice.

'_I have a feeling that Ssseverusss isss not being completely faithful to me. I am rather sssussspiciousss of him. I think he might be a sssnake in the grasss._' Voldemort's answer was full of inflections. He was losing faith in Severus Snape, his current Potions Master, and a member of his Inner Circle. He was almost certain that Severus was a spy for the light acting as a spy for the dark acting as a spy for the light. It was all very confusing when put it like that, but the principle of the thing was that Voldemort was certain that the double-crosser was double-crossing him.

But Lord Voldemort had a plan to deal with this. Oh, yes, he had a plan. Voldemort and Nagini both looked up as a blue light flashed outside, signifying the arrival of a portkey. That was the way his Deatheaters would arrive. They would apparate to a certain location, and take the portkey from there. There was the sound of approaching footsteps, and these footsteps were barely heard, the Deatheater was light on their feet. Voldemort was pleased about that. Lightness of feet would make it that much easier to gather important information.

The door to the living room opened slowly, and the hinges creaked softly as the door swung inwards, revealing Lucius Malfoy, garbed in his black Deatheater robes. Lucius stepped inside the room, and closed the door behind him. Voldemort did not like it when the door was left to creak in its hinges, and Lucius knew this very well. Lucius crossed the room, head held high, and the dropped to his knees up on reaching Voldemort's wing-backed chair.

Lucius bowed his head, and kept his eyes on the dusty floor subserviently. Lucius Malfoy was an attractive man, and only just reaching his thirty-sixth year if his life. He had platinum blonde hair that fell just passed his shoulder, and shined as though the sun were hidden somewhere in its thick depths. His hair was, at the moment, pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, the tendrils curling ever so slightly against his skin. Lucius' eyes like silver storm clouds that held a superior intellect. His aristocratic bearing was matched perfectly by the sharp tone to his facial features, and the toned quality of his tall body, which was always so skilfully hidden behind an array of fine-tailored robes.

'My Lord,' he drawled in his educated voice that could make anyone he spoke to feel incredibly inferior, except for the Dark Lord, of course. Nobody was more superior than Lord Voldemort. 'You summoned me,' Lucius finished.

'Yes,' Voldemort agreed, inclining his head to the kneeling man. Voldemort's voice was cold, and high-pitched, and filled everyone who heard it with fear, even his most faithful Deatheaters were not so foolish as to be unafraid of him. To be unafraid of someone as powerful as the Dark Lord was folly, and only foolish old men such as Dumbledore were ever brave enough to hear his voice and not cower. 'I have a very important mission for you, Lucius.'

'Your wish is my command, My Lord,' Lucius said quietly. Voldemort eyed him speculatively. Lucius was always so willing to do his bidding. He was almost like a well-trained puppy. Voldemort smirked at the notion, and it was a rather shark-like expression. He wondered briefly what the blonde aristocrat would think of his opinion of him, but he pushed the thought out of his head. There were more pressing matters that required his full attention immediately.

'I want you to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix as soon as possible. I feel that my trust in Severus is being used against me. I want you to spy on him for me, and tell me everything, whether you deem it relevant knowledge or not.'

'Surely, Severus would not be so foolish,' Lucius answered, his tone laced with disbelief.

'That remains to be seen,' Voldemort said quietly, his finger once again stroking the side of Nagini's great body. 'If it is proved that he has always been faithful to me, then I will admit to my mistake. However, if my suspicions are proved true, he is to be taken down immediately. Is that understood?' Voldemort watched as a little bit of colour drained from Lucius' face, but he had been expecting that. For years Lucius and Severus had been close friends, almost like brothers.

'Yes, My Lord,' Lucius drawled, recovering quickly.

'Good. You are dismissed.'

'Yes, My Lord,' Lucius said once more, and rose gracefully to his feet. Lucius backed away towards the door, and grasped the handle in his hand. Lucius left the living room, pulling the door closed behind him. Lucius walked out of the house, completely ignoring Wormtail, who backed quickly away from him with a squeak. As if Lucius would bother himself with such filth. Lucius walked out in to the open air, and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Tilting his head back so that he faced the sky, he closed his eyes momentarily, and whispered sadly, 'Severus, what mess have you got yourself in to now, you fool?'

Lucius shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. This was not the place for them. He needed to visit his long-time friend as soon as possible. He would have to talk to him. He needed to know for sure before he went to complete the task the Dark Lord set him. The Dark Lord might have given him this mission, but for quite a while now, Lucius had been disenchanted of the Dark Lord's ways. For a long time he had been waiting for the opportunity to speak with the light side under a flag of neutrality.

He had his own motives for wanting to join the Order of the Phoenix. Thankfully, he was a skilled Occlumens, and had been able to keep this knowledge from the Dark Lord. Had the Dark Lord ever found out, his life would be forfeit, and that was something he simply could not afford, not while his son was in such a precarious position. Lucius let out a sigh as he thought of his current predicament. Focusing his mind Lucius turned on the spot, disapparating with a swirl of his black robes and a soft, barely noticeable crack as the air filled the space where he had been a moment before.

With another soft crack Lucius appeared outside a ream of dingy houses on the river bank in London. Lucius cast a cursory glance around the vicinity, ensuring that nobody had witnessed his sudden appearance. If they had it would be a rather bad thing. Muggles were not supposed to know about the existence of the wizarding world. Had anyone witnessed it, he would have been in trouble with the Ministry, and that would just not do, for the Malfoys were an old and wealthy house that prided itself in its ability to keep the Ministry out of its business.

Lucius raised his hood quickly. His platinum blonde hair was far too discernable, even at night. With a quick and elegant gait Lucius strode towards the house at the end. Sometimes, he could still not believe that Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire, lived in Muggle London, and was, in fact, a half-blood. How he managed to worm his way in to the Dark Lord's Inner Circle was a miracle, a miracle that Lucius had no intention to understand in the near future.

Using his cane with the cobra head Lucius knocked on the heavy wooden door. He waited for several moments in the cold night air, wondering whether he should cast a _Heating Charm_, when the door was pulled open from the inside. Severus stood in the doorway, dark hair framing his face, onyx eyes glittering in the moon-light which peaked out from behind a cloud for a moment, before being eclipsed again. Severus' body, which was toned in a wiry way, was encased in his usual black robes. A half-smile made its way on to his thin lips. 'Lucius,' he greeted in his usual curt manner.

'Severus,' Lucius answered, a small smile playing across his lips as he regarded his long-time friend. Severus stepped back from the doorway, making clear the way. Lucius stepped quickly inside, and Severus closed the door after him. Severus gestured that Lucius could make his way in to the study ahead of him. Lucius pushed open the door leading to the study, which was a library case on one side. Lucius walked halfway across the room, before swivelling on his feet to look at Severus seriously.

Severus took a seat in one of the two black chairs in the room, and regarded Lucius coolly. Silence reined in the study for several long moments, and both men continued to look at each other. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Severus spoke quietly. 'This is not a social visit.' It was not a question; it was a statement of fact. Damn the man for his ability to read the blonde aristocrat so easily. He would have to work on keeping the direction of his thoughts off his face when facing Severus.

'No,' Lucius agreed, averting his gaze as he thought about the best way to approach the subject.

'Spit out, Lucius,' Severus growled. Lucius glanced at him, and noted that Severus was glowering at him, as though he could not stand to have his time wasted.

'The Dark Lord is suspicious of you, to be perfectly frank,' Lucius said, meeting Severus' dark gaze steadily. Severus flicked his wrist, and from the drinks cabinet came two shot glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. Severus conjured a coffee table, and they landed on the table with a soft clink. Severus leaned forward slightly, and picked up the bottle. He uncorked the bottle and poured two copious amounts in to the shot glasses.

'Then the Dark Lord has his wits about him,' Severus answered calmly, taking one glass in hand, and gesturing that Lucius should take the other. Lucius strode forward, took the glass in hand, and then settled in to the only other free chair. Lucius held his glass in his hand, and he watched as Severus took a sip of firewhiskey from his own glass. He watched as a momentary expression of pleasure flickered over Severus' face as the burning liquid went down his throat. Severus had always been a lover of fine whiskeys.

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?' Lucius asked, still ignoring his drink.

'Well, that depends on what you think I'm saying,' Severus responded evenly, his gaze lingering on the shot glass in Lucius' hand.

'Are you telling me that you _are_ a spy for the Order?' Severus lifted his onyx gaze to lock with Lucius' silver eyes, and both men deliberated whether Severus would be honest with the blonde aristocrat. Lucius took a quick sip of his firewhiskey as he contemplated the idea that Severus might lie to his face.

'And what would you hope would be my answer to that question, Lucius?' Severus said finally.

'I would hope that, whatever your answer, you could trust me enough to be honest with me,' Lucius answered softly. It was a rather diplomatic answer in Lucius' opinion, but it was an honest answer at the same time. He did hope that Severus would trust him enough to be honest with him. They were like brothers; he deserved at least that much.

'Nice safe answer,' Severus returned quietly. 'If I were to tell you my honest answer, can I trust you not to reveal my answer...to anyone?' Severus lifted one dark eyebrow as he spoke, eyeing Lucius with his penetrating onyx eyes.

'Of course,' Lucius answered with a graceful shrug of one shoulder.

They both took a sip from their glasses, and then Severus proceeded to tell him the truth.......

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Remember, it's my first Lucius/ Harry fic. So, um, be nice.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter II.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: For disclaimers and warnings and stuff go back to chapter one. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. This chapter contains implied sexual abuse. If you are offended by that notion then skip the latter part of this chapter.**

Chapter II

From the outside, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, looked like a perfectly normal house, in a perfectly normal estate, in a perfectly normal suburb of London in Surrey. The grass was meticulously mown, and pristine. The car was as shiny as the day it was purchased. And the people who lived in Number Four, the Dursleys, would never be associated with anything....abnormal. Mr Vernon Dursley – a whale-like man with a quivering moustache, and quite a thick neck – was a respected business man – he was the manager of Grunnings, a factory for producing drills. Oh, yes, that was a respectable career. And it was perfectly normal.

Mrs Petunia Dursley – a woman built like a horse on two legs, with far too much neck – was a perfectly respectable housewife who spent entirely too much time craning her neck over the garden hedge to spy on her neighbours. Perfectly normal. The young Mr Dudley Dursley – a sixteen year old boy that looked more like a pig with hair – was your perfectly normal teenager. Dudley got up to all sorts of mischief, though his perfect parents never found out that their perfect _Dudders_ would be in to anything like smoking with school buddies, or bullying little children. Dudley was just too perfect – a perfect son for perfect parents.

No one would ever think that the Dursleys had a dark and dangerous secret in their household. No one would ever think that their _Freak_ nephew lived with them. Oh, they did not like anyone knowing that they were associated with one of _their_ lot. Their _Freak _nephew, Harry James Potter, had been dropped on their doorstep when he was just a one year old baby, after Petunia's _Freak_ sister, Lily, and her _Freak_ husband had gotten themselves blown up by some kind of _Freak _terrorist.

Oh, but Harry Potter was far from being a freak. No, he was special, rather than freakish. Harry Potter was a fifteen going on sixteen year old wizard. And not only that, but in his world, the wizarding world, he was a celebrity! Every witch or wizard alive, and some that are, in fact, rather dead, knew his name, wherever he went. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, among other titles, and that was what earned him his fame. He was the only known survivor of the Killing Curse that had killed his parents on Halloween fifteen years ago.

Harry remembered when he was growing up in the Muggle World as a child, a wizard bowing to him in the candy store. Harry had not known that he was either a wizard or famous at that time, because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had wanted to squash the magic out of him, because they had known he would be the same as his parents, just as strange, just as...abnormal. They had not realised that their attempts at squashing his magic helped bring it along just a little.

Petunia had pulled him away from the bowing wizard immediately as she muttered about _Freaks_ being allowed to mix with normal people. Oh, how far England had fallen when they let in that sort of riff-raff.

Harry had never known that all the strange things that happened around him were magic. He had never known that when Petunia had cut his hair, and it had grown back over night it had been magic. His excuse was, it just grew like that, honest. He had never known that when he would be running away from Dudley, and his gang and he had ended up on the roof somehow had been magic. It just never occurred to him that the reason he was not allowed to say the 'm' word was because he could do it, even if he had not known it.

But the most memorable bit of accidental magic he had performed as a child was at the Zoo the day of Dudley's eleventh birthday, when poor Mrs Figg had broken her leg and had been unable to take Harry off the Dursleys' hands for the day. They had been forced to bring him along, and Uncle Vernon had said to Harry that if there was any _funny_ business, any at all, then he would wish he had never been born. Harry had not known what could have consisted as funny business that day.

After all, he was just Harry, what could he do?

The day at the Zoo had been spectacular. Harry had discovered that he could talk to snakes, though it never occurred to him that this might constitute as funny business. He was just an eleven year old boy who had found that the boa constrictor from Brazil was an intriguing companion to talk to. He might have gotten away with it had Dudley and his friend, Piers, not seen him, and made a big hullabaloo about it all. Harry had been angry when Dudley had pushed him to the ground. He had not meant to make the glass disappear and have the python slither out and playfully snap at Dudley's ankles, before slithering away as fast as he could.

It was not his fault. Dudley had made him angry. So, really, in any sane person's mind, it was really Dudley's fault that the python had escaped at all. But it had been Harry who was punished for it. It was always Harry who was punished. Dudley got away with everything he did, and Harry was punished. The punishments had never been nice. There was the starvation, the locking up in the cupboard under the stairs, or more recently, the smallest bedroom, but Uncle Vernon's favourite types of punishments were a good thrashing, or....well, other stuff, stuff Harry tried his hardest not to remember, though it had been the stuff of his nightmares for years.

Harry had found out that he was a wizard on the day of his eleventh birthday, when Rubeus Hagrid, his first real friend, had smashed down the door of the lighthouse in which the Dursleys and Harry had taken refuge when hordes of letters started to arrive for Harry. Hagrid had informed him that he was a wizard, that his father and his mother had been magical, and that all the strange things that had happened around him when he was angry or scared were magic! What a wonderful birthday present.

September through June over the following years had been the best in his life. Harry had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had discovered that there were people that actually liked him, and had found his first friends, his best friends, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. Ron came from an old wizarding family, and Hermione was a Muggle-born, whose parents were dentists. Thankfully, these days, he only had to stay with Dursleys until his birthday, and then he would be whisked away to Ron's house, where he would be happy and safe.

He did not go to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place anymore. He flat out refused to go there after his previous year at Hogwarts. He could not stand the thought of staying in a house where his reason for going there no longer existed. His Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, was dead. Sirius had been murdered, hit with a spell and knocked back in to the veil by Bellatrix Lestrange. Mostly, it was Harry's fault that Sirius was dead. If he had just learned Occlumency like he was supposed to. If he had just listened to Hermione like he should have. Sirius would be alive, but that was not the case, at all.

Harry had a hero complex, though he tried to deny that. Ever since he was a baby Lord Voldemort had been after him. Lord Voldemort had known that Harry would go rushing in to save anyone he loved, and had tricked Harry in to believing that he had Sirius captive, and was torturing him. So, Harry had gone in to save the day, only to discover that it was an elaborate trap. He had led five other students in to danger, and had, in the end, necessitated a rescue mission by the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius had come charging in; much like Harry had, to save the day, and had been killed while protecting Harry. The guilt Harry felt was overwhelming. It was Cedric Diggory all over again. Cedric had been killed by Wormtail at the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, because Voldemort had had no use for him. People around him were dropping like flies, and whenever he said he did not want people fighting for him, and getting hurt, they brushed his arguments aside as though they were nothing.

Harry hated that. He always had, but it was not as if he actually had the option of forcing them away. He was outnumbered by the people who wanted to fight alongside of him, and that just rankled.

At the moment, our young wizard was sitting in his bedroom, pretending very much as though he did not exist, because when he exists Uncle Vernon always showed up, and Harry did not want that to happen. He much preferred it when Uncle Vernon stayed well enough away from him. Harry was sitting at his writing desk, which sat opposite his bed, and beside his wardrobe. The window was in between the two. On top of the desk was Hedwig's cage, and the pretty snow white barn owl was sitting in the cage, looking at Harry with her intelligent eyes.

In front of Harry, on the desk, was a letter from Remus John Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you, Harry? Are things alright? Are those blasted Muggles treating you right? If they aren't you can tell me, you know. You might not believe it, but I do love you. You have always been so much more to me than just the son of my best friend. I will always love you because you're you, and not the son of anyone else. As you know, I'm a werewolf, and as such, I will always consider you to be my cub, and I will always protect you. Cubs need protecting, and you are my cub, therefore, I protect you. Understand?_

_There's nothing that you should feel that you can't tell me._

_Oh, there I go again. Sometimes, I wonder if it isn't Moony writing this letter. But, on to other things. I'm sure you're wondering when you'll be taken away from that dreadful place that your Uncle calls a house. It is much too clean for any of our liking. I'm sure you agree. Anyway, tomorrow's your birthday, Harry, and I will be coming to collect you at noon, so be ready to go before then. You will be going to Ron's house, I'm sure you're happy to know. Hermione is there already. Everyone is eager to see you again, Harry._

_Molly wants me to tell you that if you come to the Burrow severely malnourished again then she is coming over there, and she is going to butcher those Muggles single-handedly. Isn't she just a charmer? Arthur says to take care of yourself, as usual. Our resident Messers say keep holding strong against those shitheads – their words, not mine, I swear. I'm just the messenger._

_Boy, do I feel like an owl._

_So, Harry, be good, don't do anything stupid, and we should see each other tomorrow on schedule._

_Love,_

_Your honorary Godfather, Remus._

Harry grinned down at the letter as he finished reading it. Remus would be coming for him tomorrow. Oh, happy day. He was being taken away from this god awful place. He would be with his friends again, laughing and joking, and acting like a bunch of idiots while Mrs Weasley fussed over him, as usual. He had missed them, with every particle of his being. He would be able to spend his birthday with the people who loved and cared for him.

Harry pulled out the drawer in his desk, and pulled out a bit of parchment, his quill and an inkwell. He dipped the tip of the quill in to the black ink, and wrote a response to Remus' letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Ha, I finally stopped calling you Professor Lupin. About time, don't you think? I mean, you haven't been my professor for about three years. It seems like so long ago...it makes me feel old. I'm as good as can be expected, I suppose. Things are fine. Okay, things are crappy, don't give me that look! What I mean to say, is that the situation is no better, or worse, than it had been before. But, don't worry, I'm dealing. So, you don't need to go all foamy at the mouth and try to destroy the Muggles._

_They're letting me do my homework, and that's enough for me. I'd hate to have to go back to school and not have my Potions homework done. Just the thought of that causes a shiver to run down my spine. _

_And you don't need to protect me, Remus. If I can face off against the Snake-faced Bastard we all know and love, then I can handle these Muggles. Makes me want to laugh, really. I can vanquish an Evil Overlord when I'm barely one year old, but suffered for years at the hands of these bastards. Ironic, really. But, there's no use crying over spilt milk, so tell the others to stop worrying about me. I. Am. Fine. _

_Tell everyone that I miss them all so much. I might even go so far as to say that I miss our favourite Dungeon Bat – perish the thought! Don't tell him I said that. He would just use it as ammunition against me, and you know it. I can't wait to get away from here, and see all of you. Writing letters is great and all, but nothing beats seeing you all in person. God, I'm such a Nancy....no, really, I am. Surprise! I suppose I finally thought I should tell someone, and you were the most likely candidate, because I know that you and Sirius were, well, you know, intimate....I walked in on the two of you kissing last Christmas, and backed out so fast I almost fell down the stairs. Sorry._

_Don't worry, I never told anyone._

_So, there it is. I've finally said it. Maybe now, you can help me keep Ginny away from me. Really, I can't handle her. She's been writing love letters to me all summer, and their getting increasingly creepy. I swear, she's turning in to a stalker. Damn me and my famous person status! _

_But enough about that. I'm sure you don't want to hear it._

_I can't wait to see you and everyone else. I count away the seconds until you arrive._

_Love you all so much,_

_Harry._

Once Harry finished writing the letter he rolled it up, and opened Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hopped out, ever so regally. She stuck out her leg, and Harry smiled at her. Harry slipped the letter through the letter hoop on her leg. He stroked the feathers of her head gently, and then held out his arms. She leapt up on to his arm, and he carried her to the window. He opened it, and she nipped his ear affectionately before launching in to flight, looking ever so beautiful contrasted against the night sky.

Harry watched her go with a feeling of guilt and sadness. He had lied to Remus in his letter. He had said that he was fine, and that he was dealing. But he was not. Ever since the Dursleys had learned from Dumbledore that Sirius was dead the punishments had increased in length, severity and frequency. He would have to tell Uncle Vernon that Remus was coming tomorrow, and he would have to refrain from punishing him that night. They knew he was a werewolf, and that scared them almost as much as a wand did.

Harry pulled the window closed, and turned away from it, still thinking about how he had lied to Remus. He had been lying to everyone for years. Everyone knew about the starvations, the being locked in his room, and the beatings. But he had never told anyone about the.....other stuff. He could not tell them about any of that. They would only be ashamed of him. They probably would not even be able to look at him again if he told them.

Harry shook his head, and blinked away the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. He would not cry. He would not give Uncle Vernon the satisfaction. He crossed the room, and pulled open the bedroom door. He listened carefully, and knew that Uncle Vernon was in his den. He approached the room, and knocked lightly on the door, knowing that he could not go in without being invited first. He waited for the characteristic grunt of permission, and opened the door quietly.

He stepped inside, and closed the door behind him, as had been drilled in to him from the start. Uncle Vernon was sitting at his desk, poring over some papers from his work place. Uncle Vernon looked up from his papers after several moments, and finally acknowledged him. Harry stared at the floor, unable to face the man who had so much control over him. 'What is it, boy?' Uncle Vernon demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

'Someone from my lot is coming for me tomorrow at noon, Uncle Vernon,' Harry said quietly, trying to make himself as small as possible, a habit he had picked up when he was younger than ten years old. Uncle Vernon chuckled. Harry swallowed thickly. That chuckle was never a good sign. He knew from experience. Harry closed his eyes against the fear, revulsion and shame that rose up inside of him like a great snake surging to attack. He listened as Uncle Vernon slid his chair back, the legs scraping against the wooden floor.

He listened, his body freezing, as Uncle Vernon crossed the room. He backed up against the door, a single whimper making its way up from his chest. He wanted to run, to flee, but he knew that the punishment would only be worse later that night. Uncle Vernon stopped in front of him, and then reached past him with one of his chubby hands, his fingers closing around the key in the door, turning it, locking the door, preventing anyone from going out, or coming in.

Harry could not see any of this as he had his eyes closed, but he could feel it. He could feel Uncle Vernon's blubber pressing against the flat of his stomach, could feel his arm brushing against his side, and could feel Uncle Vernon's warm breath on his cheek. Uncle Vernon brought his lips to Harry's ear, and he said softly, menacingly, 'did you think that the fact that one of your lot is coming for you would spare you from taking your punishment? Did you think it would gain you a reprieve? If you did, you are sorely mistaken, boy.'

Harry trembled, and fought the urge to lose his dinner on the man's shoes. He had hoped Uncle Vernon would let up on the punishment for that if he found out that someone was coming for him. But he should have known that it would have been a futile hope. Uncle Vernon drew Harry's ear lobe in to the suffocating, and horrible wet heat of his mouth, nibbling roughly, before withdrawing slightly. 'On your knees, boy,' Uncle Vernon ordered, his tone leaving nothing to the imagination of what would happen if Harry were to refuse.

Harry slid down the door to his knees, feeling ashamed that he was not putting up that much of a fight....but Uncle Vernon was bigger and stronger than him, and being starved does not exactly help ones energy reserves. His eyes slid open automatically when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He had learned years ago that he would be threatened within an inch of his life if he had his eyes closed while doing what he was about to do.

Uncle Vernon wanted to see the fear and revulsion and shame that he felt reflected in his eyes, so much like his mother's. 'You know what to do,' Vernon said quietly, that dangerous tone never leaving his voice. Harry shivered with self-loathing, but did as he was supposed to, leaning forward, parting his lips.........

TBC

Poor Harry! Oh, I just hate myself, but it's all part of the story.

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter III.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter III

When Severus was finished with his tale of unrequited love for Lily Potter, and hearing part of the prophecy, and learning that the Dark Lord thought the prophesied family was the Potter family, and turning spy for the light side ever since Lily's life had been threatened Lucius could only stare at the man who had been like his brother since their Hogwarts days. He did not know what to make of it. He had known that Severus was a talented Occlumens, but to be able to keep that sort of information from the Dark Lord for so long was nothing short of miraculous.

Of course, it must have helped that Severus held such a deep-seated loathing for the Potter boy, but it was obviously not for the reason he had thought. Lucius had thought that Severus' loathing of the boy had stemmed from all the years of abuse in school at the hands of James Potter and his cronies. But now, he realised that the loathing stemmed from the knowledge that Severus had lost the only woman he had ever loved, to both James Potter, and then the arms of cruel death.

Now that Lucius thought of it, it was all rather poetic.

Coming out of his reverie Lucius looked at his friend's face. It was clear to him that Severus was remembering Lily as she had been in school. Lucius remembered her, as well. She had been a bright witch, for a Muggle-born. She had been quite talented; her duelling skills had rivalled even his, which was amazing enough. She had been kind-hearted, but when she was riled her temper could out shadow a tornado, missing this person, and that person, and coming straight after you, which was usually James. Lily had had no problem telling James what an arrogant little toe rag he had always been.

How James Potter had ever managed to win the heart of Lily Evans was still beyond his skills of comprehension. Not that it really mattered one way or another. Lucius cared nothing for the romances between Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors. There were much more pressing matters to discuss, but Lucius could wait until Severus came back from his trip down memory lane. It was rare to see Severus looking so...wistful, and Lucius was not going to waste such an opportunity.

Several long minutes passed before Severus seemed to come back to himself with an apologetic quirk of the corner of his mouth. Lucius inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. Lucius sighed softly, looking away. He had to think. He knew he did not want Draco entering the life of a subservient follower of the Dark Lord, but was joining the Order really the only option? Of course, it was. He doubted Dumbledore or the Order would be benevolent towards his son just because he wanted them to be.

He knew there was only one answer to the conundrum, but how would he do it without arousing the Dark Lord's suspicions? Sure, he wanted Lucius to infiltrate the Order, and spy on Severus, but he could not just do that. It would be a betrayal of the highest order. One should never betray ones friends or family, and Malfoys were all about family. Severus was his family, was his brother in all but blood. He was the Godfather to his only son and heir, for Merlin's sake.

He knew he would have to give the Order something in return for their protection of his son. There was really only one thing they would be looking for. But was it worth the sacrifice? Lucius thought of the smiling face of his son, thought of the grandchildren he might never have, thought of all the moments in Draco's life that might never come to pass, and he realised that it was the only thing truly worthwhile he had known in his entire life.

What was torturing and killing Muggles and Muggle-borns in comparison to the protection of his son? He knew exactly what it was in comparison – absolutely nothing. There was nothing more important than protecting his son from the atrocities that his life would be filled with were he to join the Deatheater ranks. He knew there was only one thing for it, he would have to accept whatever proposal Dumbledore set before him, once they had a nice chat in the Headmaster's office.

'Lucius,' Severus said quietly, drawing Lucius attention back to him. Lucius raised an elegant angular platinum blonde eyebrow questioningly. 'You did not come here merely to tell me that the Dark Lord is suspicious of me. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me, you know that.' Once Severus had spoken Lucius knew that he had to think about what he was going to say very carefully.

'Severus, the Dark Lord has set me a mission.' It was now Severus' turn to raise a brow questioningly. Lucius took a deep breath, met Severus' dark gaze, and then said, 'the Dark Lord has ordered me to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix, and to spy on you. If his suspicions are proved true I am ordered to take you down immediately.' A guarded expression made its way on to Severus' pale face. 'But I don't want to do that to you, Severus,' Lucius continued softly.

Severus looked away, frowning, obviously thinking about what Lucius was trying to get across to him. 'Severus, you have been like my brother since we were in school together, you were the best man at my marriage to Narcissa, and you are the Godfather to my son. I do not want to betray you. You are my family, and you know what family means to a Malfoy. The Dark Lord ordered me to infiltrate the Order, but that is only part of the reason that I am here. For quite a while now I have been disenchanted by the Dark Lord's ways.'

Severus looked at him once more, his dark eyes glittering. Severus placed his now empty shot glass on the table. Lucius went on. 'And it is not only for me that I have come to you. I do not want Draco to be swept up in to the life of a Deatheater. I want him to have a chance at real life. Narcissa might have wanted Draco to become a Deatheater before and after she left me for another man, but I do not.'

Severus stared hard at him, and Lucius knew, before the man even spoke, what he was going to say. 'Are you willing to speak to Dumbledore while under the influence of veritaserim?'

Their eyes met across the table, and Lucius answered him. 'Yes.' Lucius finished his firewhiskey, and set his shot glass down on the table as Severus rose quickly from his chair. Severus went to the fireplace, and kneeled down in front of the hearth. He took a fistful of floo powder in his hand, and threw it in to the fireplace. He called out, 'Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!' Severus thrust his head in to the swirling green flames, and his head appeared in the fireplace of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was seated at his desk in his office that was full of whirring objects that nobody but him seemed to understand. On the desk in front of the Headmaster was a sheaf of parchment. Dumbledore was wearing white pyjamas under a maroon nightgown, and had a quill in his hand. The old man looked as if he was just about to dip his quill in to the inkwell when he looked up upon hearing the whoosh of the floo connection. His twinkling blue eyes locked on Severus' face, and he smiled benignly. 'Ah, Severus, what might I ask has brought this pleasure down upon me?'

'Albus, I have no time for pleasantries right now. This is urgent. Lucius is sitting in my study, Albus, and I've had a rather interesting conversation with him. He says that he is willing to speak to you under the influence of veritaserim if you are willing to meet with him. I would, of course, be willing to allow you to use my study, instead of bringing him in to your office, if that is agreeable to you, should you decide to meet with him.' Severus and Dumbledore looked at each other for a long moment.

Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to be piercing straight to his soul, as they often did. He wondered briefly whether that had started to happen naturally, or was it a trait he had picked up from somewhere. Finally Dumbledore spoke. 'I think that I shall come to your study, Severus. I will be through immediately. Have the veritaserim ready for me.'

'Of course, Headmaster,' Severus said, and he pulled his head from the fireplace. Severus rose from his knees, and bustled across the room to the cupboard beside the drinks cabinet. He pulled the door open, and rummaged through his store of potions, searching for a vial of the colourless, odourless truth serum. When he found one he pulled it out, and returned to the centre of the room. He stud next to Lucius, and waited for the floo to flare, signalling Dumbledore's arrival.

When Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace he was wearing midnight blue robes. He never left the school wearing his pyjamas, and especially not when he was entering someone else's home. When Dumbledore looked at Lucius, still seated in the chair, the twinkle in his blue eyes was gone. When the twinkle was gone you knew why the Dark Lord feared the old man. He was certainly a force to be reckoned with, even in his old age.

Dumbledore drew his wand, and aimed it directly at Lucius' heart. Lucius knew better than to move, even though he was starting to feel uncomfortable when staring at the tip of the old man's wand, but he never let that show. Lucius Malfoy was, first, and foremost, a man of a thousand faces, or masks, as the case might be. Lucius raised his eyes until he was looking the man in the face. Lucius had an appearance of calm around him. It was something like a defence mechanism for a Malfoy.

'Severus,' Dumbledore said quietly, inclining his head in Lucius' direction. Lucius felt Severus' hands on his face, tilting his head back. Lucius opened his mouth, and Severus uncorked the vial of veritaserim. Severus let three drops of the truth serum fall on to Lucius' tongue. Lucius closed his mouth, and swallowed. Lucius felt the effects of the truth serum immediately. He felt and saw everything through a haze, and his tongue felt a little heavy.

Dumbledore stepped forward towards Lucius, and immediately started questioning him. 'Lucius, why did you come to Severus?'

'The Dark Lord has ordered me to infiltrate the Order, and spy on Severus, but I came here with my own motives.'

'And what are those motives?' Dumbledore asked sharply.

'My son,' Lucius whispered through the haze. 'For years I have kept him in a sheltered life. I never once told him what a Deatheater would have to do on the Dark Lord's orders. I did not want to upset him. He is a rather faint-hearted boy, and I want to spare him from the atrocities he would have to perform. Narcissa may want him to join the Deatheater ranks, but I don't. I might never have been the perfect father, but family is everything to a Malfoy, and I want to protect Draco. But it is not only for him that I have come to the two of you. I come for myself also.

'For quite a while I have known that the Dark Lord is no longer the inspiring speaker he had been before. I used to think he was the best thing since the discovery of wands, but I have come to the conclusion that he is not that wonderful. His orders provided me with an opportunity to speak with you, and I took it. I can only hope that you can be as compassionate towards my case as you had been with Severus.'

Dumbledore frowned for a moment, and then seemed to think for several moments, before he finally said, 'would you be willing to turn spy for the light side?'

Lucius hesitated, even under the influence of the truth serum. 'Yes.' The maddening twinkle came back to Dumbledore's blue eyes full force. Dumbledore clapped his hands happily, and Severus fed Lucius the antidote to the truth serum. Lucius shook his head slightly to clear it, and then looked at Dumbledore questioningly, an eyebrow raised. 'Well, it seems I have satisfied your curiosity. Can I assume that you are willing to aid me, Dumbledore?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Well, now that that is settled, I'm afraid I must head back to the school. I must write a rather important letter. Goodnight, Severus, Lucius.' Dumbledore took a pinch of floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, stepped in, and disappeared in a swirl of green flames. There was quite a long stretch of silence where the two remaining men did not look at each other. Finally it seemed both men found the silence tiresome, and unnecessary.

'You've made the right choice, Lucius,' Severus said quietly. Lucius nodded, and stood. He needed to return to the Manor. He would have to have a talk with Draco. While Lucius was on the side of light now, and he was certain that Draco would be too, they still had to act the part they had been playing for so long. They would have to stick to character, which would not be too hard. Lucius still had no love for Muggle-borns. He still thought Muggles were worth less than filth. 'I suppose we will see each other soon enough. I'm sure Dumbledore will be informing his Golden Brat of the situation tomorrow when Lupin goes to collect him,' Severus said with a sneer of disdain on his face.

Lucius chuckled, and shook his head in wonderment. He did not know how he could save the Potter boy's life so many times, and still loathe him so passionately. But it was none of his business. 'Goodnight, Severus,' Lucius said, inclining his head slightly. Severus did the same. Lucius focused his mind, and turned on the spot, disapparating with a swirl of his robes. When Lucius apparated in to Malfoy Manor he let out a small sigh of relief.

It was good to be back in his ancestral home. His family had lived in this Manor for centuries. It had been one of the things the Malfoy's had always prided themselves in. He remembered when he was a child, how his father, Abraxus, would always brag about their Manor. Lucius did not need to brag, his demeanour told everyone everything they needed to know about the type of home he owned, the many types of home he owned, both here in the United Kingdom, and in Europe, and not to mention New Zealand, and Japan, and the Caribbean.

Lucius moved through the extravagantly furnished Manor quickly. He knew that Draco was most likely in his bedroom, probably whining about Potter-this and Potter-that, as he had been for the past five years, ever since Potter had rejected his offer of friendship. Lucius went quickly up the marble grand staircase, and went down the hall leading to the west wing. He stopped four doors down, and rapped on the door with the head of his cane.

Lucius had been right in his suspicions. 'Enter,' Draco called out from the inside. Lucius opened the door, and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Draco looked up from the Potions text he was apparently reading, a stray bang of his inherited platinum blonde hair falling carelessly in to his icy blue eyes. When he was at home, out of the public eye, Draco preferred to have his hair in its natural bounciness, rather than the slick look he wore outside, in front of other people.

Draco looked rather like a younger version of Lucius, but with his mother's eyes. He had never loved Narcissa, but he had always been faithful to her, and Draco was the only good thing that came out it. He did his duty just the once, and received this amazing boy for a son. Looking at Draco Lucius knew he had made the right choice. He could never see his son as anything other than the boy he was now. He did not ever want his son to turn in to a cold blooded killer at the beck and call of a deranged wizard hell bent on world domination.

Draco looked at his father questioningly. Lucius crossed the room, and sat on the bed beside his son. Father and son eyed each other for several moments in complete silence, and then Lucius reached out and grasped his son's shoulder gently. 'Draco, we need to talk, and you had best keep quiet until I'm finished speaking.' Draco nodded slowly, and Lucius wondered whether his son thought he was about to announce that his mother was dead, or something like that, judging by the look on his youthful face.

Lucius then proceeded to tell him what had happened over the course of that night. Draco listened, staying silent as Lucius had asked him to. As Lucius spoke he watched Draco's face, watching for the changes in his expressions. His expression remained stoic, but Lucius had a distinct impression that there was turmoil waging around in his son's head. He was most likely stuck somewhere between relief that he would not have to join the Deatheaters, and fear that his father was going to risk his life to be a spy for the light side.

It was only at the end that Draco finally exploded in a sudden burst of emotion. 'Am I going to have to be chummy with Potter?!'

Lucius smirked. 'Of course not. There wouldn't be much point in me being a spy if you were going to be, ah, "chummy", as you put it, with Potter.' Draco looked away, his face pink with mortification at his blow up. A Malfoy prided himself on his calm, cool, and collectedness, at all times of the day, and having just flouted that unwritten code of conduct in front of his father Draco was quite embarrassed. _And well he should be_, Lucius thought. 'Well, now that that's taken care of, I shall take my leave, and retire. Goodnight, Draco.'

Lucius rose elegantly from his son's bedroom, and crossed the room in a few quick strides. He pulled open the door, and left as he had first arrived, closing the door quietly behind him. As he strode towards his bedchambers he could not help but wonder what the morrow might bring, now that he had switched sides..........

TBC

I hope this chapter was not too flat.

Damn, each individual chapter of this fic is harder to write then my Snarry fic had been. And I had thought that was difficult. Jesus.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter IV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff, you guys. They really mean a lot to me. God, doesn't that just sound sappy.**

Chapter IV

It was nearing ten oh clock in the morning when Harry finally woke. Opening his eyes slowly, he was not too surprised to note that he could barely see out through them, though he fallen asleep with his glasses on again. He had been too tired, and too sore to be bothered to take them off last night. The reason he could barely see was because the flesh around his eyes was swollen and bruised. He had too massive shiners on his face after Uncle Vernon had clouted him for being too unresponsive last night.

Harry sighed wearily, and lifted a hand to his face. He touched his swollen skin gingerly, and hissed in pain. Sitting up slowly, he growled. How was he supposed to explain that to Remus when he came? He did not think that telling him he fell down the stairs would work so much, or that Dudley tripped him, and he simply fell in to Uncle Vernon's fist, twice. No, neither of those would work. Maybe he could tell him that he was ganged up on by a bunch of bullies in the park.

Yes, that might work.

Harry shook his head, and winced. Even the muscles in his neck were paining him from the pounding in to he had received last night. But, at least, today he would be leaving this god awful place, and he would not be returning until the next summer. He slowly pushed the blankets away from him, and climbed out of the bed, inwardly rejoicing the fact that he would soon be leaving. He groaned as he put his weight on his feet, pain flaring up his legs and lower back.

He crossed the room slowly, and went to his wardrobe. Pulling it open he searched through its contents. He found one of the pairs of jeans that Fred and George had gotten him for Christmas, and a loose white shirt. He took them out from the wardrobe, and carried them with him as he hobbled towards the bathroom across the hall. He looked down both sides of the hall, and noted, pleased, that Uncle Vernon had his den door shut, which meant he was busy poring over papers.

Harry would not be bothered for a while, at least. That was good. He did not think he could take another round. Not today. He pulled open the door to the bathroom, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He bolted it shut. He slowly pulled off the clothes that he had fallen asleep wearing last night, and he deposited them in to the wash basket. He would do his chores once he had had his shower, and gotten his things packed away.

Once he had stripped away all his clothes he turned on the hot faucet. He climbed carefully in to the tub/shower, and stood under the welcome spray of scalding hot water. He let out a moan as the water hit him. It felt good to be washing away the sweat and blood and come from the night before. He had been far too sore and tired to have a shower last night. He had fallen asleep with the evidence of what had happened still coating him.

The water cascaded down on top of him, and Harry welcomed it. He ran his hands through his now sopping hair, and then slid them down the length of his body. He reached for the shower gel, and squirted a large dollop in to the palm of his hand, before rubbing the substance in to his skin slowly. Harry always took slow showers, always washed himself slowly, being sure to wash away everything. He did not want to step back out of the shower, and find that he had missed something.

He needed to wash the scent of his Uncle from his skin, or Remus would know for sure what had happened. Remus could not know about what Harry was forced to do at Uncle Vernon's hands. Oh, no, no one was allowed to know. Uncle Vernon had told him when he was very small that if he ever told anyone, he would kill him. So, Harry had kept quiet all these years, partly from self-preservation, and partly from self-loathing and shame.

He had not even told Sirius about what happened at the Dursleys. Sirius probably knew, now that he was dead, if he was watching over him at all. But there was a part of Harry that doubted whether anyone was watching over him. Dumbledore had known about the neglect, and probably the beatings, too, but he still had to come back every summer, no matter how much he pleaded with him. The answer was always the same; the Dursley household was Harry's only protection, because of the sacrifice his mother had made.

No one ever thought to protect him from those that he was supposed to call family.

Harry rinsed the suds from his body, and then started on his hair. His hair, he hated it. His hair had been the reason for Harry's punishments many times growing up. He did not understand why it just had to grow the way it did. He did not know why it could not just grow flat, the way it was supposed to, like everyone else's hair. He did not understand why his hair had to be so abnormal, just like everything else about him. He was gay, his parents had been murdered before he could even remember them, he had an ugly scar on his forehead, he was part of a prophecy, he could speak parseltongue; he was a freak, even in the wizarding world.

Harry worked the shampoo in to his hair, working up a nice lather. Then he rinsed it, closing his eyes to protect them from the suds dribbling down his face. He opened his mouth, allowing some of the water to slip in to his mouth, before he spit it back out. While he was in the shower he could pretend he was somewhere else. He could pretend he was in the warm, strong, protective arms of someone who loved him for who he was, and not what the papers make him out to be.

Every time he imagined his dream man, he always came up with the same criteria. He always imagined him to be strong, talented, educated, and mature. Harry knew that his dream man would be an older man, because there was no one in school that fit all those characteristics. He did not care whether his dream man would be ugly, or handsome, as long as that person loved him with all his heart. That was what Harry wanted; someone who could love him, and hold him, and protect him.

That was his ideal man, but, with Harry's luck, he did not exist, anywhere.

When he was finally finished his shower he turned the faucet off, and climbed out carefully. He picked up the nearest towel, and towelled himself quickly. He did not want to be caught with the bathroom door locked. Uncle Vernon hated it when he did that, because the bastard liked to be able to come in and watch if he so wished. He dressed hurriedly, and then slid back the bolt. He picked up the wash basket, and pulled open the bathroom door.

He carried the wash basket down to the kitchen, and crossed the room quickly, until he reached the washing machine. He pulled the door out, and then stuffed the close in the wash basket in to the washing machine. Once everything was in the machine he closed the door, and went about setting it up, before turning the machine on. Now that that was done he went quickly back up the stairs to his bedroom. Once sequestered in his room he flew about the room, packing away everything he held dear to him.

He left his school trunk and his empty birdcage next to his bed. He looked around the room, making sure he had not forgotten anything. He was satisfied. At that moment he heard a tapping at the window. He jerked his head in its direction, and saw a black owl sitting on his outer window sill, a dark blue envelope held tightly in its beak. Harry did not recognise the owl, at all, but he knew that the letter must be from him. Harry went to the window, and pulled it open.

The owl dropped the envelope in his hand, and then flew away. Harry watched it go for a moment, and then closed the window. He looked down at the envelope. It was addressed to him in elegant curling lettering written in silver ink. He did not recognise the writing, either, but that did not necessarily mean anything. He opened the envelope, and slowly pulled out the folded sheaf of parchment. The letter was written in the same handwriting, but was written in gold ink.

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, Harry, then he has succeeded, and your father and I are dead. I am so sorry that we left you without parents, my darling, but it needed to be done, to save you. I'm sure that you are sick if hearing this, Harry, but even as a baby you looked so much like your father, and yet there was something of me in there too. You have my eyes, and the softness of my face. But there is so much more that you have inherited from your father and me._

_I had always intended to tell you in person, my love, but that is not possible, now. I'm sure that everyone has told you that I was Muggle-born, a member of the Evans family. This is not true, but the only other person to know that was your father, once we had married. He was amazed to say the least. I'm sure you will be, as well. I was adopted by the Evans family, but I did not find out until the day of my sixteenth birthday, when I received a letter from my biological parents, informing me of my inheritance._

_I was born to a pair of Royal Nymphs, who had to give me up as a baby, because they had had me out of wedlock, which was not the custom of their people...our people, your people. Like you, I was born during the summer, so no one at school knew of my heritage, which was a good thing, because it would have drawn far too much attention to me, attention that I did not need or want. However, you need to know, that when our family went in to hiding, I was the only living heir to the Nymph-throne. That throne now passes to you with my passing and your coming of Nymph-age._

_When I came in to me Nymph-inheritance I gained many powers, Harry, just as you will. We Nymphs can control the elements; earth, air, fire, water, electricity, steel, ice; everything that can be found in nature. Marvellous, isn't it? Anyway, when I came in to my inheritance, my biological parents sent their steward to me, to instruct me in their ways. When you come in to your inheritance the next steward will be sent to instruct you._

_You will need to have strict control over your powers, because if you are in any way overwhelmed by your emotions your powers will seek away to alleviate some of your emotions by acting out on the area surrounding you. That would be bad, because you could cause an earthquake, or a freak wave, or a tornado, or even for the ground to rip apart and spew molten lava everywhere, destroying everything in its path. Amazingly cool, but very dangerous, and I would advise caution on your part._

_Your body will also be altered during your coming of Nymph-age. All your scars that you may have obtained over the years will disappear, anything magical that is inside you, or cast around you will be demolished. Your bone structure will change, and you will become much more willowy, and taller, and your hair will be longer, and your eyesight, which will no doubt be dreadful because of your father's genes, will be corrected. However, the colour of your eyes will stay the same, honey, because that it the trait of the Royal Nymphs. Be wary, Harry, coming in to you Nymph-inheritance is very painful. You will be screaming with the agony of it, my love, and for that I am so very sorry. I wish I could be there for you, my little darling, but I can't. Brace yourself for the pain, for it will begin as soon as you finish reading this letter, at the exact moment when you entered this world as a beautiful baby. _

_But that is not all that I have to tell you. When you come in to your inheritance you will be considered a legal adult all across the globe in our world. You will receive your Lordship from your father, and possibly from Sirius, too, because there is no doubt in my mind that he has named you his heir. You will receive full access to the Potter estates all over the world, and access to the various Potter Vaults here in England, and in Geneva, Switzerland._

_Because you are the heir to the Nymph-throne, you will also receive full access to your Ancestral Nymph Vaults all over the world. You will be a very, very, very wealthy sixteen year old when you come in to your inheritance. Lucky you, my love, you are now even richer than the Blacks and Malfoys altogether. I'm sure Lucius will be quite enraged about that when he finds out. After all, how could that no account Potter brat be richer than a Malfoy?_

_Oh, the prospect makes me laugh, so heartily._

_When you come in to your inheritance the keys to your various vaults and estates will materialise inside the provisionary vault we left for you to use until you come in to your inheritance._

_You will also have a fated mate, Harry, as I had. James was mine, obviously. After I came in to my inheritance I was instantly drawn to him, like a fly to honey. It will be the same for you. The scent of your mate will be like the sweetest ambrosia, pulling at every particle of your being, driving you to be close to your mate. You will be possessive of your mate, and very protective. I should tell you, that your sexual leanings when you hit puberty will tell you the sex of your fated mate._

_But don't be upset if your mate is male, Harry, thinking that your chances to have a family have been destroyed. Male Nymphs can become pregnant, just as a woman can. Granted, the symptoms of the pregnancy will be much worse for you than it was for me, but that should not deter you from wanting to have a family with your mate._

_And lastly, my love, I must tell you that your father and I loved you, so very much. You were the most wonderful thing that ever happened to us, Harry, truly. I remember the day you were born. I was so happy, and James, well, he was positively blissful. You should have seen the look on his face when he held you in his arms, cuddling you against his chest. He looked as though every Christmas had happened in the same moment. It was the way he looked at you every day after wards, too._

_Be safe,_

_We love you,_

_Your mother._

Harry closed his eyes, tears stinging his eyes, and that was when the pain hit him. Harry screamed in agony, his screams echoing in his room, and out through the entire house. His body dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He hit the floor with a reverberating thud. Harry shrieked as his skin began to bubble, becoming unblemished, and his bones began to snap and reform, changing their structure. His forehead, where the lightning bolt scar was, began to burn as though someone was pressing a branding iron to his skin.

His eyes burned as though someone had just poured a large quantity of acid in to them. His body writhed, convulsing in agony on the floor, and his screams only grew louder. He could feel his hair growing down until it reached his backside, and his magic swirling around the room, even through his intense pain........

Lucius stood outside the door to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting for Dumbledore to call him in, to be introduced to the Inner Circle of the Order of the Phoenix. He took out his pocket watch, and watched as the minutes passed. He slipped his pocket watch back inside his robes, and then started to tap the end of his cobra-cane against the stone floor. He had a feeling that there were many Order members gesticulating wildly, and speaking in outrage about how Dumbledore could trust a Malfoy, of all people.

He hoped it would not take too long. He had a few appointments today that he simply could not put off, unless it was absolutely necessary. When the door finally opened, he was glad. He had been about to start grumbling about old men who could not calm down his own people. He stepped inside the office, and was not exactly surprised to see all the hateful glares from the members of the Order, mainly from the abundance of red-heads. _Weasleys_, Lucius thought with an inward sneer.

There was a hateful glare from the werewolf, Lupin, as well, but that was to be expected, after all, Lucius had been parted of the group of Deatheaters that had laid a trap for Potter earlier that year, resulting in Potter's Godfather, and Lupin's friend, Black, being knocked back in to the veil by Bellatrix. Just as Lucius was about to take a seat in the remaining chair in front of Dumbledore's desk a magical alarm went off in Dumbledore's office.

Most of the Order members looked at him as though he were to blame. However, Dumbledore's face had taken on a troubled expression. 'The wards around Number Four Privet Drive are falling from the inside. Something is happening to Harry. Remus, go to Harry, and take Lucius with you.' Lupin glared at Dumbledore, but grabbed on to Lucius as though he were a piece of meat, and dragged him over to the fireplace, completely ignoring the affronted expression on Lucius' face.

Lupin picked up a handful of floo powder, threw it in to the fireplace, and called out, 'Arabella Figg's living room!' pushing Lucius in to the fireplace, stepping after him quickly. Lucius was sucked through the floo network, spinning like a top, until he landed in a living room that smelled like old people, cats, and cat food. Lupin stepped out right behind him. They quickly left the room, not sparing a greeting for the squib who owned the house, heading for the door.........

The intense pain was only just beginning to fade when the bedroom door opened and Uncle Vernon stomped in to the room, his face purple with rage. 'BOY, HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A RACKET?! I'M TRYING TO WORK, AND HERE YOU ARE, SCREAMING YOUR FUCKING LUNGS OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU WANT TO BE FUCKING PUNISHED, IS THAT IT, YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE?!' Uncle Vernon marched across the room, not even noting the difference in Harry's appearance, or the magic swirling around the room angrily.

All the anger and hate that Harry had ever felt for the obese man approaching him surged out of him in that moment. Uncle Vernon froze in shock and pain as water started to materialise around him, and began to freeze, slowly, turning him in to an icicle from the cock outwards. Harry backed away from the man, fear etched in his face. He had not wanted to hurt the man; he had merely wanted to defend himself using words, angry words full of hate.

'OH, GOD, SOMEONE HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP HIM PLEASE! OH, GOD, PLEASE!' Harry bellowed. At that moment two wizards burst in to the bedroom, their wands drawn, only to freeze in shock at the sight. Harry recognised both instantly. One was Remus Lupin, and the other was Lucius Malfoy, but right now he was not wondering how a Deatheater had gotten past the wards, and why Remus was with him. Right now, all that mattered was not killing Uncle Vernon, because he would be punished for that in the wizarding world. 'Remus, help him, quickly!' Harry pleaded, snapping the older man out of his shock.

Remus began to chant out some words in Latin, words that Harry did not understand. The freezing stopped, and the water dissolved. Uncle Vernon quickly crossed the rest of the way, not having noticed the other wizards in the room. Uncle Vernon's fat hand connected with Harry's face, sending him sprawling to the ground, and he continued to bellow about how he was going to get it, how he was going to rape him raw, even more so that he usually did. Remus' face contorted in werewolf-like rage, and he cast a _Stunning Charm_ on Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon slumped to the ground, and then Remus crossed the room, pulling Harry in to a hug, squeezing him tightly. Harry hugged him back for only a moment, before his attention focused on the platinum blonde wizard who was staring at him with a mixture of shock, awe, and bewilderment. Harry withdrew from Remus arms, pulling out his own wand, which he kept on him all the time now that Voldemort had been resurrected. Harry aimed the wand at Lucius, and was about to send a _Stunning Charm_ at the man when the scent assailed his nostrils.

Harry dropped his wand and his eyes widened in shock. No, this could not be. It was not possible. Not him. Harry had to be sure. He scented Remus carefully, much to man's bewilderment, and he knew that his first instinct had been right. Lucius Malfoy was his fated mate. Harry's eyes rolled up in to his head, and the darkness of unconscious pulled him in to its depths..........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

The chapter would have been written and posted earlier today, but my mum had a heart attack this morning. She's in the hospital, alive, but I couldn't stop crying for hours.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter V.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Anyone who has read my Snarry fic, Heaven and Hell Parts 1 and 2, will recognise my own character, the Nymph, Vittorio Chavarria. I did not really describe him in that fic, but I will in this one, okay?**

Chapter V

Harry opened his eyes, and instantly recognised the alabaster stone ceiling; he had spent so much time lying under it. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He guessed that Remus must have brought him there after he had fainted. He remembered fainting, and he remembered the cause, oh, so clearly. Lucius Malfoy was his fated mate. How the hell had that happened? And why? That was the important question. Why would fate hand him a mate who was on the opposing side?

But that was a question for later. Right now, he wanted to know where Remus was, so he could talk to him, so that he could explain....so that he could deny what Uncle Vernon had said. He could not stand it if Remus started to look at him differently, or the others, either. He sat up slowly, and noted, with some amusement, that along with the altercations to his physical appearance, he had also become more graceful. He threw back the blankets, and rose from the bed.

He was glad that he was still dressed in his clothes from that morning. He checked his pocket, and found his wand. Remus must have put it there when he fainted. He smiled. Remus had recognised him, even with the physical altercations to his appearance. He was glad someone saw the person behind the scar he had had on his forehead. Of course, Remus' heightened olfactory senses might have had a hand in recognising him, not that that really mattered.

Harry transfigured the nearest vase of flowers in to full-size mirror. He looked in to it, and marvelled at his own reflection. He looked much more than his mother now than he had before. There was a distinct feminine appeal to the curves of his face, and the angles of his body. He was much more willowy now, and he had sprouted a whole foot in height. His unruly raven hair reached his backside now. He would have to plait it if he wanted to keep it out of his face in the future.

Looking at his reflection he noticed, with only a slight shock, that he was not wearing his glasses, and he could see perfectly. His mother had said in her letter that his eyesight would be corrected. Harry was glad. He had not liked the glasses he had had to wear all the time. He turned away from the mirror, and walked down the aisle towards the door, but at that moment it burst open, and several people came in. He recognised every single one of them; Remus, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Mr and Mrs WEasley and their older sons, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfry and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore had his letter in his hand, and he was reading it, his eyes twinkling madly, but Harry only barely noticed. The moment Lucius' scent hit him again it was all he could do not to cross the room at a run, and launch himself in to the man's arms and kiss him senseless. They all froze when they noticed that he was standing in the aisle, and not lying in the bed. Harry inclined his head in greeting at Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lucius, but Harry ran forward to embrace Remus and the Weasleys.

Remus took him in his arms immediately and held tightly, preventing him from going to the Weasleys, who were all looking at him with apprehension and confusion. 'I'm sorry, Harry, but Dumbledore needs more proof than my nose,' Remus said softly in his ear. Harry stiffened in Remus' arms, and the man spun him around so that he was facing Dumbledore and Snape. Snape gripped his jaw tightly, and forced his mouth open. Snape dropped three drops of veritaserim in his mouth, and he felt the effects instantly.

Snape released him, and Dumbledore stepped forward, his eyes leaving the letter he had read. Dumbledore looked straight in to Harry's face, and asked, 'who are you?'

Harry replied instantly without hesitation. 'Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black, heir to the Royal Nymph throne.' Dumbledore smiled, and Snape fed him the antidote to the truth serum. Harry glared at them, breaking free from Remus' arms. He could not believe that none of them had recognised him for who he was. What was he to them? A scar? Harry pushed past them, and made to leave the Hospital Wing, but Lucius stepped in front of him.

The scent was driving him mad, now that the man was standing not two feet in front of him. Harry's glare softened as he looked his mate in the eyes, marvelling at how he had never noticed how attractive the man was before. But he needed to know why the man was here, and not being apprehended by the members of the Order. Harry forced himself to tear his gaze away from the attractive platinum blonde aristocrat. Harry looked sharply at Dumbledore. 'Why is Malfoy being allowed to walk around, free as the day was born?'

'Because he has joined the Order of the Phoenix, and has turned spy for us. Don't worry; he has already been questioned under the influence of veritaserim. You are safe, Harry,' Dumbledore said, smiling knowingly, his eyes twinkling even more than usual.

'Good,' Harry answered decisively, pleased that his mate was on the side of light, rather than the dark. Harry crossed the remaining distance between himself and Lucius. He reached out, and cupped the back of Lucius' head roughly, ignoring the shock and anger on the man's handsome face, and he pulled him in close. He claimed the man's lips passionately. Lucius lips parted when he gasped in surprise, and Harry drove his tongue in to his mouth, claiming the wet heat for only a moment, before pulling back.

He released the man, and turned away from him, not even listening to him as he spluttered angrily about presumptuous teenage boys who had no respect for their elders, and betters. He smiled at the shocked expressions on Remus, Snape, McGonagall and the Weasleys. Dumbledore chuckled merrily, but Harry only had eyes for Remus at that moment. He needed to talk to him, immediately. 'Remus, we need to talk,' Harry said seriously, and he headed out the door, not even waiting for Remus to catch up to him.

He stopped outside the door, and when Remus joined him, he closed the door, locked it with a spell, and then cast a _Silencing Charm_ around the area so that nobody could listen in on their conversation. Harry met Remus' amber gaze steadily. 'Remus, what you heard at the Dursleys, what Uncle Vernon said, it wasn't true. He was lying.' Remus' eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Harry's upper arms, and held them tightly, refusing to let go of him.

'You're lying to me, just as you've been lying to me, to everyone, all this time. How could you lie about something like that, Harry? What that man was doing to you, you shouldn't have lied about it! Why the hell did you, Harry, why?!'

Harry looked down at the floor between them. 'I couldn't tell you,' Harry said in a small voice. 'I couldn't stand the thought of how you all would look at me, would treat me, differently if I told you. Everyone would have been disgusted by what I've done; disgusted that I didn't put up more of a fight, disgusted that I did what he told me. I loathe myself enough without everyone else loathing me, too.' By this time tears were streaming down Harry's face.

Remus grip loosened, and then his hands were cupping Harry's cheeks tenderly, and Remus wiped away Harry's tears gently with his thumbs. 'Why would I look at you, or treat you any differently because of what that monster made you do? Why would anyone else, for that matter? We love you, Harry, so much, and what's happened to you won't change that fact, cub.' Remus pulled him in to his arms, and Harry sobbed openly against his shoulder, his tears soaking the man's robes, but Remus did not seem to care.

Remus rubbed soothing circles on his back with tender hands. 'Don't tell anyone, please,' Harry pleaded, and Remus promised not to tell anyone, because it was Harry's decision whether he wanted others to know, but he hoped that Harry would make the right decision, sooner or later. It took almost ten minutes for Harry to calm down enough to withdraw from his arms. They looked at each other, and offered each other a small smile. Harry rubbed his face with backs of his hands, and took a deep breath, getting himself under control. Harry took down the charms, and they went back in to the Hospital Wing together.

Harry grinned when Lucius glared at him. Lucius stormed out of the Hospital Wing without a word or another glance at anyone in the room, and then Harry turned to look at the others. Mrs WEasley was the first one to get over her shock. She bustled forward, and took Harry in her arms. Harry hugged her warmly, looking fondly down at the top of her head, taller than her for the first time in his life. He was very pleased that he was now tall; he had been so short for so long.

'Harry, I'm happy you've changed. You no longer look like the half-starved boy you did before. At least now when you have dinner with us you can eat more than you usually do.' Harry chuckled. Mrs Weasley was always the same, worried that he did not eat enough, even when he said he was as full as he could possibly get. When he was finally released from her motherly embrace he hugged Mr Weasley, and then the others. He even hugged McGonagall, much to her surprise.

When he looked at Snape it was with a steel glint in his eyes. Snape sneered at him, but when he made to leave the Hospital Wing, Harry reached out, and grasped his arm tightly, pulling him back. Harry glared up in to his pale face. Snape's onyx eyes glittered dangerously, but Harry did not care. They needed to have words. 'Snape, you are a spy for the light side, risking your life to help the Order of the Phoenix, and for that I respect you. I don't like you, but I respect you,' Harry said evenly, daring the older man to interrupt, just once. But Snape did not, so Harry continued. 'I am of Royal Blood, and demand that you give me the same respect that I have for you, regardless of how you loathe me.'

Snape sneered at him. 'You are not _my _sovereign, and I don't know if it's escaped your notice, Potter, but respect is given where it is due. Respect is not given for free, it is earned.'

'I have earned your respect as surely as you have earned mine,' Harry said, sneering right back at the man. 'I have faced off against Voldemort not once, not twice, not three times, but four, and came out alive. That would be more than I could say for you, Snape.'

'You've only survived so far because of dumb luck, and the sacrifices that other people have made for you. It is not from your own merit. You do not deserve my respect, Potter, but don't worry, _Your Highness_, I shall tell you when you have. Now, kindly unhand me.'

Harry removed his hand from the man's arm, and said in a low and dangerous voice, 'you're very lucky that I have no control over my new powers yet, or else you would already be treated to third degree burns.' A smile so bright it was obviously fake made its way across his face. 'Have a nice day.' Snape glowered, and swept out of the Hospital Wing, his black robes billowing dramatically. Harry followed his movements with his eyes until the man disappeared from sight.

Harry turned to look at the others, and his gaze softened. Fred and George were staring at him, having never seen him stand up to Snape like that before. It was just a pity that it had not worked as well as Harry had planned. He supposed he would just have to do something that would make Snape respect him, regardless of the loathing he felt towards Harry. Bill and Charlie were both beaming proudly at him. Remus was smirking with amusement.

Harry grinned at them, and then turned to Dumbledore. 'Where are my trunk and my birdcage, Professor?'

Dumbledore smiled. 'They're up in my office, Harry. Can I assume you would like to head to Diagon Alley to get your keys before you go back to the Burrow?' Harry nodded. 'Would one of you like to escort him?' Dumbledore asked, looking at the Weasley bunch. Bill was the first to step forward, grinning broadly. Dumbledore nodded, pleased. 'Then you must go up to my office. I'm sure the key to Harry's vault is in his trunk.' Harry nodded a second time, and then Bill and Harry set off together.

As they walked briskly side by side, Harry glanced sideways at Bill. 'What's your motive for wanting to escort me, Bill?' Harry asked quietly.

Bill smiled sideways at him. 'You're a Royal Nymph, Harry. I can't wait to see the Goblins bowing to you, and fawning over you. It will be a memory that will live on in my mind forever, burned in to the background.' Harry groaned, and shook his head. The Goblins were going to be bowing to him. How embarrassing. And Harry had thought that his life could not get any worse. How wrong he had been. He hated attention; he hated it almost as much as he hated Uncle Vernon, almost as much as he hated Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Before, the Goblins had not really cared about who he was – he had just been another wizard who had a vault in their bank – but now that he had come in to his inheritance, they would be almost as bad as most of the wizarding population. He just hoped that there would be no reports around when he showed up at Gringotts. 'You are a terrible, terrible person, William Arthur Weasley,' Harry said, but a small smile was playing across his lips. Really, a person could not help but love Bill, no matter how often or how deeply he got on your nerves.

Bill chuckled, and playfully shouldered him. Harry shouldered him right back, laughing. But when Bill looked at him again, his face was serious. 'Why did you kiss Malfoy?'

Harry glanced at him, and said quietly, 'he's my mate.'

'No, really, Harry.'

'Really,' Harry whispered. They had, by now, reached the gargoyle that stood sentry outside Dumbledore's office. Bill said the password – curly wurly – and they headed up the spiral staircase in to Dumbledore's office. Harry went to his trunk quickly, opened it, and rummaged through it, looking for his key. He was well aware that Bill was staring at him, trying to figure him out, but he did not care. He did not need to explain himself to anyone in regards to his mate.

But Bill should really understand the concept of mates; after all, he was the mate of the lovely part-Veela, Fleur Delacour. 'You don't seem too upset that he is your mate, Harry,' Bill said suddenly. Harry straightened, his hand clenched tightly around his little golden key. He turned to look at Bill.

'Why would I be upset? He has joined the Order, and will be a spy for the light side.'

'He used to be a Deatheater.'

'So was Snape, but everyone trusts him, more so even than I do. Why should Lucius be treated any differently than Snape is? You heard what Dumbledore said, he has been questioned under the influence of veritaserim, which means his answers were honest, and trustworthy. I'll not stand for the Order's mistrust in my mate, Bill. You'd best get that in to your head,' Harry said, his voice soft, but it rang out crystal clear. He brightened then. 'Now, let's get this trip to Diagon Alley out of the way.'

Harry slipped his key in to his pocket, and then went quickly to the fireplace. He took a handful of the floo powder, and threw it in to the fireplace. He called out clearly, 'the Leaky Cauldron!' Harry disappeared in a swirl of green flames. Harry spun through the floo, and had to resist the urge to spill the contents of his stomach. He hated the floo, and he hated portkeys. He really wished that they had not been invented, and he would get away with flying his racing broom everywhere. But, alas, Harry could never get his way in that regard.

When Harry's feet hit terra firma he was very happy that he did not fall flat on his face as he had every other time he had used the floo. He stepped away from the fireplace, and shook out his hair, riding it of the ash. Bill stepped out of the fireplace a moment later. Harry noticed that many of the patrons of the pub were staring at him, probably wondering who the hell he was. He ignored them to the best of his ability, and he and Bill made their way out to the back.

Bill tapped the wall with his wand, and the stones shifted, rolling out of their way, creating a stone archway. The two of them stepped through to Diagon Alley, and Harry smiled. He had missed Diagon Alley since he had returned to the Dursleys at the end of the previous school year, at the start of the summer. The two of them moved through the Alley quickly, heading straight for the slightly slanted marble bank at the end, which looked down on the whole Alley, rather like a sovereign in its own right.

They took the marble steps two at a time, and went through the large double doors side by side. The moment Harry stepped inside the bank a dozen Goblins converged on him, bowing, asking whether there was anything he would like before heading down to his vault, a drink perhaps, or a tour of the bank and its inner workings, or perhaps a visit to their smithy, and they all addressed him as His Highness. Harry flushed in mortification as the other wizards in the bank turned to ogle the sight. Bill was, of course, laughing his ass off at the sight of Harry looking so flustered.

It was very unusual for Goblins to bow, or fawn over anyone. 'No, thank you, I would just like to go down to my vault, and to know whether you are aware of when the steward – my instructor – will be arriving,' Harry said, miraculously managing to not stumble over the words in his embarrassment.

'Your instructor will arrive within this very hour, Your Highness,' a Goblin answered quickly, and he stood out from the rest of the crowd to lead Harry and Bill to Harry's vault. Harry and Bill followed him. Bill was still laughing so hard he was struggling to breathe, and he was clutching his side, obviously suffering from a stitch. Harry smacked him upside the head, and glared at him, and Bill, at least, made an attempt to get control of himself.

He was still chuckling when the cart brought them to the first stop – Harry's provisionary vault – but it was quiet, thankfully. The Goblin led them to the entrance of Harry's vault, and Harry handed the Goblin his key. The Goblin unlocked the entrance, and the two wizards stepped inside. Harry noticed a table that had not been there before, and he approached it quickly. On the table there were five large key rings. One key ring held the many keys to the various Potter Estates. Another held the keys to the various Potter Vaults, and the third and fourth held the keys to the Black Estates and Vaults. The fifth key ring held the keys to the various Royal Nymph Vaults, and a single key to the Royal Nymph Palace in Versailles, France.

Thankfully each key was labelled, or Harry would be one lost Half-Nymph. 'That's a shit load of keys,' Bill stated from beside him, his expression neutral.

'I know,' Harry sighed. 'I'd have been fine and happy with just the one, but I don't have much of a choice....at least they're labelled, otherwise I wouldn't have a bloody clue.' Harry conjured a large pouch with a strap, and deposited the keys in to it, before gathering as much coins as he would need for his school books, and then the trips to Hogsmeade. He hung the pouch from his neck, and then they left the vault. They returned to the entrance hall, and Harry spotted the steward entering through the main doors.

The Nymph was easily recognisable for his dark brown hair that fell to his backside, just like Harry's, but it was drawn back in a braid. He had large, piercing eyes, which were such a dark green that they were almost black. He was just as willowy as Harry was, but he was muscled, as well. He had the feminine softness to his features, also. He was impeccably dressed in robes of embroidered silk that were dark blue, with half moons on them. All in all, he looked very attractive and mysterious, but he was nothing compared to Lucius, in Harry's opinion.

The Nymph also recognised him instantly. He bowed low upon reaching Harry, murmuring, 'Your Highness,' and then he swore his fealty to Harry, before rising to appraise him. Harry inclined his head in the Nymph-man's direction. Harry held his hand out to him, and said softly enough that only Bill and the Nymph-man could hear him, 'it's nice to meet you, I'm Harry, and you must be the steward.'

'Vittorio Chavarria, Your Highness, and it is a pleasure to meet you, also,' the Nymph-man said, taking his offered hand for less than a moment before reclaiming it, inclining his head in Harry's direction. Bill sniggered softly beside Harry, and Harry swatted him, before returning his attention to Vittorio.

'When will my instruction begin, Vittorio?'

'Tomorrow, if that pleases you, Your Highness. If not, the day can be arranged for another time.'

'Tomorrow will do just fine, Vittorio, and you will call me Harry, please. Now, where will these lessons be taking place?'

'Anywhere that pleases you, Your High – Harry,' Vittorio amended quickly. Harry grinned broadly, and Vittorio gave a soft smile in return. Harry asked to be excused from Vittorio's hearing, and he dragged Bill away, and they had a quick conference, tossing about the places that could be used for his training. They finally settled on one location, though Harry agreed with reluctance, but it was the only place they knew of, and until Harry had viewed his other properties, there was no way that Bill, or any other Order member, was going to allow him to use one of those. There was only one place that could be settled on, and that was Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London.

Harry was not happy about it, but he had no choice in this matter. They returned to Vittorio, and Harry told the Nymph-man the location, wondering whether he would use apparition, or some form of Nymph-travel to arrive there for the lessons. He would have to ask him some other time. Right now Harry wanted to go to the Burrow, and see Ron and Hermione. When they parted from Vittorio, they left the bank quickly, and while they did so Harry called Kreacher to him, and gave him a strict order to clean the interior of Grimmauld Place, and said that he wanted the place to look brand new when he arrived the next day.

Kreacher bowed to him, and disapparated with a crack. Harry and Bill returned to the Leaky Cauldron, and they flooed to the Burrow, where the other Weasleys had already returned, Harry's trunk and birdcage with them. Harry smiled to himself, he was home........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

You know, for some reason, every time I imagine the final battle in the last Harry Potter Book, the theme song to Xena: Warrior Princess is playing in the background. Is that spaced out, or what?

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter VI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and the other stuff. Love you all.**

Chapter VI

Harry sat at the kitchen table in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London. Kreacher had been true to his orders, and the house looked brand new, everything spick and span. Harry was glad. He had hated it when it was dusty and gloomy, and so...miserable looking. It was much brighter now, and cleaner. Vittorio had explained that Harry's standing as the heir to the Royal Nymph Throne made it much easier for Kreacher to follow his orders, and in return Harry should be kinder to the elderly house-elf. After all, were not the lowliest creatures deserving of benevolence?

Harry had agreed with Vittorio on that point, though he still did not like the house-elf much. Kreacher had taken part in Sirius' demise, and for that, Harry hated him. But he was kind to him on principle, because he knew what it was like to be a slave, but without the job satisfaction that came with it. Because of the kindness he had showed Kreacher, the old house-elf was much more pleasant in his mannerisms. Harry had even managed to convince him not to think of people in terms of Purebloods, Blood Traitors, and Mudbloods. That was the most important improvement, in Harry's opinion, because he had always hated it when his friends and family were insulted.

The lessons with Vittorio had been daily since they had met in Gringotts bank. Harry did not mind in the least, because he was learning about his heritage. Harry had to learn of the names of all his relatives, and ancestors, by heart, as was custom, so that he could answer any questions that were put to him, regarding his ancestry. Harry also had to learn the various languages of the world, including Trollish, Mermish, and Gobbledegook. After that Harry had to memorise several rules of etiquette and codes of conduct. Harry had to learn the history of his people. That was a tough one, because there had been so many wars throughout the ages.

He learned that when a Nymph found his or her mate that they had to woo them, with love letters, and gifts, and had to court them. He learned that if the mate of a Nymph was on the opposing side before the Nymph came in to their inheritance Fate would arrange it that the mate would see the errors of their ways and switch sides. Harry noted that that was what had happened with his mate. Harry also learned that when his mate was wooed, and they made a decision to consummate their love, for the first time, it had to be done in the Royal Bed Chamber in the Palace, which meant that Harry would have to make love to Lucius in the same bed that his mother had made love to his father, and her parents before that, and so on and so forth.

That thought almost made Harry gag.

Half of the day would be spent with that academic side of things, and then the other half would be spent learning how to control his powers, and his emotions, so that no accidental bouts of elemental magic would be used whenever he was upset. This was Harry's favourite part. He learned to summon all the elements, and to control them, and to manipulate those that were already working around him. He could also dissolve himself in to harmless gaseous vapour, and move about in the wind, while still keep his mind. It was rather difficult, at first, and it reminded him a little of Occlumency, but he eventually got the hang of everything.

Vittorio constantly told Harry that he was showing great talent in his abilities, much like his mother had before him. Harry was always pleased to hear that. He wanted to make his mother proud of him, no matter what. Harry briefly wondered what she would say if she knew that Lucius Malfoy was his fated mate. She would probably die of shock and horror, rather like his father probably would have. Harry did not care about that. If Lucius was his mate, then that meant that he was the best choice in men for him, it meant that he fit all the criteria for his dream man. Lucius was strong, talented, educated and mature; the perfect man for Harry.

At the moment Harry was pouring over a book of Gobbledegook grammar, his shoulders hunched over, his forehead scrunched with his studious concentration. If Hermione could see him now, she would be so pleased, and proud, that Harry had taken such an interest in books and learning. But really, he did not understand why he had to learn so many languages. After all, could he not just hire a translator? He did not even need to know this many languages! Who was he going to be speaking to?

As if sensing the questions in his head Vittorio stepped in to the kitchen, robes swirling about his legs elegantly, his hair bobbing with the bounce in his step. 'Harry, you need to know all these languages because there is every chance that you will be invited to State dinners, now that you have come in to your inheritance. It is expected of you to be able to converse with the various Ministers for Magic across the globe. You do want to make a good impression, don't you?'

'But why do I need to know Trollish, Mermish and Gobbledegook? It's not as if there will be any of those beings as Ministers for Magic.'

Vittorio smiled. 'No, there won't be. However, there may be a time when you need to speak to these races in their own language, in case who you're speaking to does not speak English, or any other human language. Do you understand, now?' Harry nodded. He understood, but learning so many languages was time consuming.

Harry looked up from the large text book, and frowned. 'Vittorio, when do I get to meet my Great Grandparents, Victoire and Émile Renaldi, the current Nymph Monarchs?'

Vittorio smiled. It was obvious that he had been wondering when Harry would ask that question. He was probably surprised that Harry had not asked the question sooner, because Harry was all about how family was everything to him. Harry could be the poorest person in the world, and he would be happy, as long as he had those he considered to be his family with him. 'Well, Their Majesties will be hosting a Gala on Christmas day at the palace, and they would very much like for their only heir to attend, and be introduced to the nobility, along with your mate, if we find them, of course.'

Harry grinned. Harry conjured two bottles of butter beer, and two glasses. He filled the glasses, and handed one to Vittorio. Vittorio looked at him questioningly. 'I already know who my mate is,' Harry said, taking a drink from his butter beer. Vittorio also took a drink and Harry used that opportunity to spill the beans. 'My mate is Lucius Malfoy.' Just as Harry had expected the butter beer came flying out of Vittorio's mouth as the Nymph-man coughed and spluttered in shock.

Harry focused his control, and stopped the butter beer from hitting him. He manipulated it so that he flowed back in to Vittorio's bottle. Vittorio wiped his mouth, and then stared at Harry. '_Who_ is your mate?' Vittorio asked, his mouth gaping.

'Lucius Malfoy...can I assume you've heard of him?' Harry asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Well, yes, of course. Even we Nymphs know of the Malfoys, Harry. They're wealthy, and powerful. And not to mention they're known for dabbling in the Dark Arts, even if it can't be proved.'

'Yeah, well, Lucius has switched sides. Lucky me,' Harry said, smiling. 'Now, I just have to woo him. It would probably be hard. We've been enemies for so long. I remember the first time I ever saw him. It was the summer before my second year at Hogwarts, in Flourish and Blotts. He insulted my surrogate family's financial standing, and Arthur Weasley, my surrogate Dad, punched him in the face, sending him in to a shelf full of books, knocking everything down. It was very amusing.' Harry laughed fondly at the memory.

Thinking back, Harry wondered how he had not noticed how attractive Lucius was, from the roots of his platinum blonde hair, to his clothes. Everything about him screamed his beauty out at everyone within a ten mile radius. Harry growled, though, when he remembered that his mate had had a son with someone who was not him. His expression darkened as he thought of Narcissa Black, who had been divorced from Lucius after she had slept with another man.

Narcissa Black had been in bed with his mate. Granted, Harry had only been a twinkle in his parents' eye at the time, but that did not change anything. Narcissa Black would have to die at some point, for Harry could not suffer her to live, though he would not kill her himself, because that would be bad. Harry would not murder anyone...unless it was necessary, but he would he would make sure that Narcissa would meet her end sooner or later. Preferably sooner, in Harry's opinion.

'Well, Harry, persevere, and then you will eventually win him,' Vittorio said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with the tip of one finger. Harry brightened when Vittorio said that, and all thoughts of a dead Narcissa Black went out of his mind as fast as they had come in the first place. Harry went back to his studying............

Sunlight streamed in through the window, and lit the entire room, which was the study in the Malfoy Manor. The wooden furnishings were carved from the strongest British Oak. The bookshelves were full of copious volumes of books, which were sorted by subject. Lucius sat in his wing-backed chair behind his desk. On the stand near the desk stood Archimedes, Lucius' eagle owl. Archimedes was looking at him, eyes wide and intelligent.

Lucius was, however, was too immersed in his thoughts to even notice. It had been three weeks since he and Lupin had taken the Potter boy from the house belonging to those Muggles. Although, he could barely call Potter a boy anymore, because he had come in to his Nymph inheritance he was now considered a legal adult across the world. Lucius would have to now call him a man, as much as it pained him. Thinking of the Muggles that had housed Potter he felt a surge of loathing.

It was Muggles like that obese man, Dursley, which had made him think that the Dark Lord was right, in the beginning. Not even he, an Ex-Deatheater, had ever been such a vile low life that he would rape an innocent boy. It was obvious that Potter had never told anyone about what the bastard had done to him, and Lucius wondered why the hell not. If Severus was right in his estimation of Potter's character then he should have told people as soon as it started happening – for the attention people would give him, and all the sympathy.

But now that he was thinking of Potter his thoughts were drawn to the memory of that kiss in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Potter had been so presumptuous, pulling him in to that kiss like that. Lucius had not wanted to kiss him, had not even considered kissing him. He had known Potter's intention the moment he crossed the distance between the two of them, but he had just been so surprised that Potter had even considered it that he had made no move to get out of the way. And when Potter's lips had met his he had been surprised by how....nice it had felt, and he had gasped and then that tongue had been exploring his mouth for just the barest of moments, before Potter pulled away once more.

He had been thinking about that kiss continuously since it had happened, and he did not know why. It was not as though he was attracted to Potter, although, now that he thought of it, Potter had always been an attractive boy, even with those ghastly glasses. He remembered seeing the boy for the first time in Flourish and Blotts, standing with the Weasley brood, the summer before Draco had entered second year at Hogwarts. He remembered those bright and vivid green eyes looking out at him from the small and porcelain face. Potter had been twelve at the time, but very attractive.

He had been attractive then, but he was beautiful now that he had come in to his inheritance.

Lucius shook his head with a sigh, clearing his mind of all these thoughts. He looked around his study as though he were seeing it for the first time, and seemed to come back in to himself. He looked at Archimedes, who seemed to be watching him with amusement. He glared at the eagle owl, which hooted in response, as though it were laughing at him. He turned away from Archimedes with a sniff as the floo flared, and Albus Dumbledore's head popped in to his fireplace. 'Dumbledore,' Lucius greeted, inclining his head in acknowledgement.

'Lucius,' Dumbledore responded merrily, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Lucius immediately knew that the old man was being his meddlesome self.

'What is it, Dumbledore? I know very well that this is not a social visit. What do you want?'

'Well, I have been unable to find a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I was wondering whether you would be willing to take up the post. Just for this year, of course.' Lucius narrowed his eyes at him, immediately suspicious. Lucius had a feeling this had less to do with the teaching post, and more to do with the kiss Potter had bestowed upon him three weeks ago, but he had no proof of that. He supposed he could take the man up on his offer, and use it to his advantage. After all, he could inform the Dark Lord that Dumbledore wanted to keep him close, and keep a tight watch on him. It would be understandable. Dumbledore might be a meddlesome fool, but he was not that much of a fool. And Lucius had once heard a Muggle saying;_ keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_.

It was plausible. It was something the Muggle loving fool would say. Dumbledore knew it. Lucius knew it. And the Dark Lord would know it. 'I will accept your proposal, Dumbledore, for this school year,' Lucius said slowly, suspicion ringing through every inflection. Dumbledore beamed at him.

'Excellent,' Dumbledore responded. 'If I had hands with me, I would clap. Now, you are expected to arrive with your belongings the night before the start of term, so that you can be settled in to your quarters. I will say, also, that favouritism towards your son, or any other Slytherin will not be accepted. All of your dealings with the students must be fair and just. I won't allow you to take the same path as Severus, so, that's that. Good day, Lucius.' With that Dumbledore's head disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Lucius shook his head. Dumbledore was planning something. If it was not for the fact that Dumbledore was on the side of light he would have said he was as bad as the Dark Lord, apart from the murdering and torturing. But both of the wizards were meddlesome in different ways...........

Harry returned to the Burrow in time for dinner. Vittorio had been invited to dinner that night by Mrs Weasley, so he had accompanied Harry on his gaseous journey to the house. When they stepped inside the kitchen through the door Harry and Vittorio were immersed in a conversation in perfect Russian, making sure Harry was up to speed with all the grammar and pronunciation. They were having a debate about the evil core of Slytherins – Harry was arguing that all Slytherins were evil, and Vittorio was arguing that that was an impossibility because there were, in fact, two Slytherins that were members of the Order of the Phoenix, on the side of light, so, how could all Slytherins be evil?

However, they stopped their argument short when they realised that Fred and George were staring at the two of them. Harry grinned at the two of them. Most of the Weasleys had yet to meet Vittorio, so this was the perfect opportunity for an introduction. 'Fred, George, this is Vittorio Chavarria, my steward, and instructor. Vittorio, these are Fred and George, however, no one can ever tell them apart, not even their own mother.' Vittorio strode forward, his hand out, but he froze upon nearing them.

Harry looked at him, momentarily confused, but then he realised what was wrong as the Nymph's eyes widened, his pupils starting to dilate. Harry grinned, and took Vittorio by the hand, briefly excusing the both of them, before pulling Vittorio back out of the kitchen door and out in to the yard, where Harry proceeded to cast a _Silencing Charm_ to prevent eavesdropping. He looked at Vittorio, smiling, but frowned when he saw the panicked expression on Vittorio's face.

'Which one was it?' Harry asked quickly, standing close to the Nymph, keeping his hand in his tightly, afraid he would bolt.

Vittorio looked in to Harry's face, and said, 'the scent was coming from the two of them, Harry. This has never happened before. It is unprecedented.'

'Well, Fred and George are identical twins. They're like two halves of the same soul. It's why their personalities are so similar.'

Vittorio ran a hand down his face, as though he could wipe the memory away. 'How am I supposed to cope with this, Harry?'

'With the dignity of our race, Vittorio, that's how. Don't panic. I'll speak with them, and after tonight you get down to wooing them, understood?' Vittorio nodded, and took a deep calming breath. 'Good,' Harry continued. 'You know, whenever you're not with me you should head down to their shop in Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. You could, ah, volunteer to test any new products they make before they go out on the market.' Vittorio nodded again, getting himself further under control. 'Right, now that that's sorted, we can go back in. Be dignified, like your people, and you will be fine, I promise.'

Harry took down the _Silencing Charm_, and the two of them went back inside. Swallowing thickly, obviously fighting the urge to jump both of his mates right there at the table, Vittorio shook hands with Fred and George, and then Harry introduced him to the rest of the family, and Hermione, as they made an appearance. Charlie and Percy were not there, as Charlie had gone back to Romania, to his job while secretly recruiting for the Order, and there was a feud between Percy and the rest of the family.

Dinner was an entertaining affair. Harry spent most of his time watching how Vittorio was getting along with the twins. The twins had quickly drawn him in to a conversation, and they were laughing. It was obvious that Vittorio had told some sort of joke. While Harry was watching them he also had a conversation with Mr Weasley, answering all the questions about Muggle items and technology. Harry was only too happy to answer him. Mr Weasley was adorable with his interest in anything Muggle. Hermione had been drawn in to the same conversation, and had an exasperated expression on her face as she was explaining the purpose of a rubber duck.

Harry smiled to himself. This was his family, even Vittorio, and one day Lucius would be a member of Harry's close knit group.........

TBC

I hope this chapter wasn't too flat.

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter VII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter VII

_Harry stood in the shower, under the spray of cascading hot water, which rained down upon him like the tender kisses from a lover. Steam billowed around him, obscuring everything that was not within three feet of him. He did not try to see through the steam, it would only put strain on his eyes. Instead he concentrated on getting every inch of his body soaking wet, and glistening in the light that came from...somewhere he could not see. He did not care very much where the light came from; he had more important things to worry about, like paying some much needed attention to his straining erection._

_Harry slid a hand slowly down his body, fingers splayed, from his throat down past his torso and hips, and between his thighs. He grasped himself with a firm hand, sighing with pleasure. He closed his eyes, and slowly began stroking the hard column of flesh, eliciting further sounds of his pleasure from his throat. Sparks of electric fire shot through him, from his cock, and straight up in to his brain, where it exploded in a flash of colours. But Harry had yet to reach the apex of his pleasure. He was only beginning to pleasure himself._

_When he felt someone press up against his back, and an arm slide around his waist, a hand lowering to cover his own, he stopped his movements, surprise and fear registering in his mind. No one was supposed to be here with him. He was supposed to be utterly alone. He opened his eyes, and made to turn around, but lips came close to his ear, and he froze. The person, a man, spoke softly in his ear, and Harry instantly recognised the silky voice. 'Don't be afraid, my love. Relax, and allow me to pleasure you.'_

_Harry nodded, and relaxed against the chest at his back. He allowed his hand to slip away from his weeping erection, and the other man's hand took over, sliding against his flesh slowly, and gently, but firmly. Harry moaned in pleasure, and slowly turned in the arms that were now around him. Eyes that were like silver storm clouds looked in to Harry's green orbs and both pairs were blown wide with obvious arousal. Platinum blonde hair, sopping wet, clung to the broad shoulders of a muscled and beautiful body._

_Lucius smiled softly at him, before lunging forward, lips claiming Harry's mouth ferociously. Harry sighed in pleasure, his lips parting automatically to allow him entry in to the wet and hot depths of his mouth. Lucius drove his tongue in to Harry's mouth, and they both moaned as their tongues met briefly, before Lucius' tongue started to explore his mouth thoroughly, seeking out all the erogenous zones that would leave Harry melting in his arms._

_Harry reached out slowly and carefully, as if making sure that it was real, that Lucius was real. His hands touched the man's toned chest, eliciting a groan. Harry slid his hands up slowly and gently, passed the man's collarbone, and over his shoulders, one hand lowering to splay across the man's muscled back, and the other rising to grasp the man's thick hair, and Harry pulled him closer, holding tightly to him, as though he were afraid that Lucius might suddenly disappear._

_As they kissed, as Lucius stroked him firmly, Harry's breathing grew short with his pleasure, coming in desperate gasps. But Harry did not care. All that mattered was that they were together, and oh, so wonderfully intimate. Lucius' other hand slid down to grasp Harry's left buttock, squeezing gently, enticingly. Harry groaned in pleasure, pressing closer to him. Harry thrust slowly, rolling his hips, driving his erection through Lucius fingers harder._

_Harry could feel it coming, his apex. He could feel it coiling in his abdomen, preparing to strike as a snake would, fast and hard. He broke free of Lucius' kiss, and allowed his head to fall back. A rosy hue was spreading throughout his body, and beads of sweat were forming, but were instantly washed away by the cascading water from the shower. When it came, it came hard, a scream of ecstasy tearing up from his throat, his seed spurting out, hitting Lucius' chest and the planes of his stomach._

_Lucius brought his lips to the side of Harry's neck, nibbling the flesh there. 'So beautiful,' Lucius murmured, before starting to say his name, repeating it, over and over, growing louder and more shrill with every passing moment. Harry realised with shock and horror that both Lucius' voice and body were morphing.........._

'Harry! Harry, wake up! Come on, you can't sleep in! You need to have breakfast, and make sure everything is packed before we can head to the train station!' Hermione said, her voice loud and shrill as she shook Harry awake. Harry opened his eyes groggily, and blinked owlishly up at her for several moments, before flushing in embarrassment, realising that she was standing over him, and he was covered in spunk underneath his blankets.

Harry grabbed his wand, and murmured a _Cleaning Charm_, grimacing in distaste as he felt the momentary bubbles on his stomach and thighs. Seeing that Harry was now awake Hermione left the bedroom, leaving him and Ron to their own devices. Harry threw the blankets back away from him, and he rolled out of bed. He was going back to Hogwarts today, and he could not wait, because he had heard that Lucius had taken up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.

Harry had to hand it to Dumbledore; the man's meddling could come in handy sometimes. It would now be easier to woo Lucius. The longer they were near each other, the more obvious it would be that Harry was definitely not the person that Snape had no doubt described him as. Harry would be able to send his love letters, and gifts, and then see the man's expression the next time they each other after each one. Of course, it would take longer for Harry to convince the man to go on a date with him, but Harry would not stop until he had persevered.

A Potter never gave up when it came to love. Just look at his father. James Potter had been obsessed with Harry's mother, and he had eventually won her.

Harry dressed quickly in pair of tight black jeans that hung low on his hips, and a t-shirt with the legend; _Check Out My Wand – Eleven Inches!_ The t-shirt was describing the length of his wand, but it made it out to be something rather lewd, which Harry found delightful, as did the twins, who had bought it for him. Harry pulled his shoes on, and then spelled his hair in to a braid, before flying about the room, making sure that everything he needed was packed in his trunk.

Harry opened the window wide, and sent Hedwig to the school ahead of him. She would roost in the owlery. Harry shrank the birdcage, and put it inside his trunk. He shut the trunk, and then shrank it. He picked it up, and slipped it in to his pocket, before turning to look at Ron, who had a look of envy on his face, while still being happy for Harry. Harry offered to do it for Ron, too, but he would have none of it. His mother would kill him; if he took advantage of Harry's coming of age.

Harry shrugged, and then headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he entered the kitchen Mrs Weasley ushered him to a chair at the table, and heaped a loud of sausages, rashers, eggs, and other such delicious foods on to his plate, telling him to eat up because he needed the strength. Harry chuckled fondly, but obeyed her. At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Vittorio stepped inside, smiling as he said, 'the Ministry has been informed of your new status, Harry, and they will be sending two armoured cars for you and your family, for all of your protection. The cars will arrive in ten minutes, as they were dispatched a while ago.'

They all nodded at him, and Mrs Weasley offered him breakfast, but Vittorio said diplomatically that he had already had breakfast that morning and that he was terribly sorry, but Mrs Weasley waved his apology away. Vittorio shared a small smile with the twins, who had come to see their siblings off to school, and Harry had the distinct impression that the Nymph's wooing was going along quite successfully. Harry hoped that he would have at least half Vittorio's luck.

As soon as Ginny, Ron and Hermione had come down and breakfasted, they were being ushered out the door quickly. The two cars were already waiting for them. Men that looked very much like secret agents in their suits, and ear jacks, and aviator sunglasses stepped out of the cars. The students' trunks were taken from them, and put in to the boots, while the students and the adults were being ushered in to the cars, spending as little time as possible out in the open.

Harry was seated between the twins and Vittorio, being kept well away from the windows, in case of any attacks that might happen. Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the others were seated in the second car. The way they were acting you would think that Harry was the Queen of England. Harry could barely stand it. It was not as though he were a defenceless Muggle. He could take care of himself. He had both wand and elemental magic in his control.

But since when did Harry have a choice in anything regarding him? Never. So, Harry kept his opinion on the matter to himself. The journey to the train station seemed to take no time at all, and an hour later they were stepping out in to the sunlight, before being quickly shepherded on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. People were staring at him, but Harry doggedly ignored them, after all, they were of no importance. Harry was quickly led to the train, not being allowed to spare a moment to say hello to anybody, as though they were afraid that Harry would be attacked on the crowded Platform.

However, Harry was allowed to give his surrogate family tight hugs before Vittorio led Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny on to the train. Apparently a whole compartment had been added to the School Train since Harry had come in to his inheritance – the Royal Compartment, which even had red and gold (Gryffindor colours) velvet drapes, in case the sun was shining in Harry's eyes. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Everything was so ridiculous. Goblins fawned over him; he had secret agent-like Ministry protection, and had a whole compartment for himself, and his friends, should he want their company.

Once Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were settled in the new carriage, Harry looked up at Vittorio. The Nymph immediately knew that Harry wanted him to do something for him, and inclined his head in Harry's direction. 'Vittorio, there's two more people I would like to join me in here; Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The first is blonde, and has a dreamy way about her. The second is a brunette with a round and kind face. Could you get them for me, please?'

Vittorio bowed, his braid swinging forward, and then he swept out of the carriage in search of them. Harry smiled fondly at his retreating back. He had really come to consider Vittorio as part of his family. Harry turned to look out the window, while Ginny spoke to him. 'Isn't this so cool, Harry? You have your own compartment, and someone at your beck and call, all the time, and not to mention all those cool powers, and that you will never have to return to the Dursleys, ever again.'

Harry was still looking out the window when he answered her in a quiet voice. 'Ginny, the powers are cool, yes, and not returning to the Dursleys is a god send. However, everything else is just so...annoying. You don't know how trapped I feel. You wouldn't think it was cool if you knew exactly how many knew things that I had to learn over the summer. You were sitting at home, doing barely anything, and I was bogged down with learning. I wouldn't exactly call that cool, or fun. Would you, Ron?' Harry asked, glancing at the other red-head in the carriage. Ron shook his head; silently laughing at Harry's deadpanned expression.

Harry turned back to the window, and watched the families milling about, hugging their children goodbye for another year. Watching them he felt a pang in his chest. Sure, he had his surrogate family to hug him goodbye, but he would have loved to have had the experience of hugging his mother and father before going off to Hogwarts. But his parents were dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He briefly wondered whether the Nymphs had been neutral in the first war, because he had not come across any mention of it in their history.

He would have to ask his Great Grandparents whether they would be willing to lend aid during this war; after all, their only heir was number one on Voldemort's hit list, and the previous heir had been murdered by the same bastard. But those were thoughts for later, because Harry had just spotted Draco Malfoy saying goodbye to his mother, Narcissa Black. An animalistic growl tore up from his throat at the sight of the blonde woman who had lain with his mate.

Harry jumped, tearing his gaze away from the window, when he felt a gentle hand grasp his shoulder. He looked up. Vittorio had already returned with Luna and Neville, and the Nymph was currently looking down at him with understanding and comforting eyes. Harry gave him a small smile, and forced himself to turn completely away from the window. He noticed that the others were looking at him with a mixture of surprise and apprehension, while Hermione had her eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'Is your mate out there, Harry?' she asked quietly, as though she was afraid there would be eavesdroppers from the other carriages.

Of course, Hermione would have researched his kind as soon as possible. He was sure that she had questioned Vittorio for a little bit. Harry shook his head, and gave her a smile. 'No, my mate is not out there. However, their ex was, and I just felt a bit territorial for a moment, that's all. How did you know what that was about?'

'Mr Chavarria told me about that. But, you do know who your mate is? Already?'

Harry nodded. 'I knew who my mate was the day I came in to my inheritance.' Hermione frowned, but remained silent, and Harry knew that she had every intention of finding out who his mate was, regardless of his obviously not wanting his mate to be known by any of them just yet.

'You have a mate?' Ginny asked, and Harry could almost sense her formidable temper rising like a tempest. He looked at her, fixing his gaze directly on her face.

'Yes, I have a mate, Ginevra Weasley, and it is not you, so kindly refrain from blowing up at me. It is not my fault, nor is it my mate's fault. We have no control over these things, they just happen. So, I would appreciate it if you took this news amicably, and did not start any fights, because I have always loved you like a sister, and feuding with you will be painful to me.' All throughout this little speech Harry kept his voice deadpanned, giving away nothing.

Ginny seemed to deflate under his gaze, and she looked down at her knees. Ron patted her shoulder consolingly, but was grinning at how Harry had handled the situation. Hermione shook her head at Harry, amazed at his lack of tact; the girl was obviously heartbroken, regardless of anything that Harry had said. Harry ignored the three of them for a time, and drew Neville, Luna and Vittorio in to a heated discussion about the audacity of Dumbledore hiring Lucius Malfoy as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Neville and Luna could not believe it, and were so against it, but Harry and Vittorio argued that this way Dumbledore would be able to keep an eye on him. It was foolproof. When the train finally started to move the conversation turned towards Quidditch. Vittorio was intrigued, because he had never seen or played the sport before. Apparently, Nymphs did not play such sports, and upon hearing that Harry said that custom could sod off, and he would play Quidditch if he wanted, as he was Quidditch Captain this year, and Vittorio could not stop him.

After nearly an hour of pleasant conversation the compartment door slid open, revealing three familiar faces. Ron stood up immediately, but Harry put a hand on his arm. 'Ron, sit down, let me handle this.' Ron sat down grudgingly, and Harry stood up, rising to his full height, his braid hanging down his back. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked up in to Harry's face, apparently not even recognising him because of his lack if lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

'Who the hell are you?' Draco sneered at him, his icy blue eyes narrowed.

'I would have thought you would instantly recognise your school rival, Malfoy,' Ron spat from where he was sitting. Draco blinked, and then looked at Harry's face more closely. He took an automatic step backwards in surprise.

'Potter?' Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement. 'What the hell? You're a Nymph? Since when? James Potter wasn't a Nymph if my knowledge serves me correctly.'

'It seems, Draco, that my mother wasn't so Muggle-born, after all. And I'm not just any Nymph, you know. I am the heir to the Royal Nymph Throne, so if you still want to pick a fight with me, go right ahead. I'm sure my Great Grandparents would want to avenge their only heir's injury, personally. I'm sure the Ministry of Magic would only be too eager to lend aid to a member of the Royal Family, if it is needed.' Harry glowered down at the platinum blonde.

In addition to his verbal threat, Harry focused his mind and summoned a ball of flames to his hand, which hung in the air, hovering a bare inch away from his flesh. Draco's eyes locked on the demonstration, and he seemed to think better of starting a fight when Harry was so obviously ready for it. Draco backed away, keeping his eyes on the flames. Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead, still flanking the platinum blonde. Harry slid the compartment door closed with his free hand, and then quenched the flames with a focused thought.

He turned back to his friends, grinning like a mad hatter. This year was going to be exciting............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter VIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter VIII

The first few days of school were hard to deal with, in Harry's opinion. Because of Harry's new status as heir to the throne, Harry was not allowed to sleep in the dormitories with the rest of the Gryffindors, because there was every chance that someone could be put under the Imperious Curse, and try to strangle him in his sleep, which was utterly ridiculous. He had his own set of chambers, which were lavishly furnished, and were hidden behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, who was one of Harry's Nymph ancestors, and the founder of his school house.

Harry was allowed access to the tower during the day, and before curfew, so he could still hang out with Ron and Hermione in front of the common room fire, and they saw each other at meal times, and in class, and during their free periods, so all was not lost. Only Ron, Hermione, Vittorio, and the teachers had the password to his chambers, however, which was not so bad. He would not be able to handle it if random people kept coming in to his chambers.

It was all the staring that was the real problem. All the students would stare at him whenever he came near them. Some of it was purely lustful, and others were jealous, and some were incredulous, while some of them were filled with a passionate hate, manly from the Slytherin house. Harry did not like all this attention. It was a nightmare. Harry had half a mind to go up to the astronomy tower, and throw himself over the edge, but, of course, his mind always came up with a reason not to do that.

Godric was an amazing person to talk with. He and Harry had many heated debates about all sorts of subjects, and Godric would nearly always win. Of course, when he was talking with Godric he learned some amazing truths. Godric and Salazar Slytherin had been lovers before Godric had come in to his inheritance, and he had found his mate in another man, and Salazar had felt scorned, which was the real reason behind the house rivalry. Harry could barely believe it, but something in the story rang true for him.

Classes were not so bad, Harry noted. The teachers did not treat him any differently than they had before, especially not Snape, but Harry found that that mattered little now. Harry could now focus his mind enough that he could ignore Snape's intimidating presence so that he could concentrate on his potion making, which had improved greatly because of that. Well, that and the fact that people were too afraid to sabotage his potions now that they knew who and what he was.

Harry's favourite class was still Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Harry tried to convince himself that the fact had nothing to do with the new Professor. Lucius Malfoy was a competent teacher, and really knew his stuff, and he did not favour the Slytherins, which surprised everyone. Lucius' teaching style was so different from Snape's that people, even Gryffindors, found it easy to like Lucius, although they would deny it passionately if questioned.

Everyone except Harry. Harry had no problem admitting that he thought Lucius was a good and rather likeable teacher.

At this very moment Harry was running through the corridors towards the Defence classroom. He had woken late, and had to skip breakfast altogether if he wanted to get to the classroom on time. There was still five minutes to go, and Harry was running flat out. He only had to turn one more corner, and he would be at the door. He turned the corner, and his eyes widened as he saw Lucius approaching from the other end of the corridor.

Lucius saw him, too, and stopped outside the door to the classroom, a smirk playing across his lips. It was so sexy that Harry was momentarily distracted, and he stumbled, but it managed to look graceful, anyway. Harry righted himself, and quickened his pace, coming to a stop in front of Lucius. Lucius looked at him, and seemed to be considering whether he would punish him for being both lat and for running in the corridors. 'Potter, a word, please,' Lucius said finally, moving away from the classroom door.

Harry followed him, and they came to a stop by the window on the left side of the corridor. Lucius drew his wand, and he cast a quick _Silencing Charm_ around the area. Harry eyed him suspiciously. It was obviously something important if Lucius did not want eavesdroppers. When Lucius looked at him, his eyes looked a little troubled, while the rest of his face was impassive as always. 'Potter, I'm going to ask you a question, and if you answer me honestly, I will, ah, overlook the fact that you are late for my class, and that you were running in the corridors.'

Harry clutched the strap of his book bag tightly. Harry had a feeling he knew what this conversation was going to be about, and he was not sure whether he should answer the man. But Harry knew that he would have no choice. After all, he did not want to be punished. 'Ask away, Professor,' Harry said quietly, looking down at his shoes.

'I would like to know your reasoning behind the kiss you gave me during the summer.' Lucius sounded rather curious, but there was still a hint of steel to his tone. Harry raised his head, and looked Lucius straight in the eyes, and answered him calmly.

'Professor, are you aware that all Nymphs have fated mates?'

'That's not an answer, Potter,' Lucius said, his gaze narrowed with suspicion.

'I'm getting to the answer, Professor. I just...don't know quite how to tell you without making you want to run for the hills,' Harry said softly. Lucius looked very much as though he were not sure how to respond to this. Harry continued quickly. 'You're my mate, Professor. I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that, but I was just so pleased that you had switched sides that I couldn't contain myself. I apologise for my presumption. My race usually has much more dignified reactions to knowing that their mates are on the right side in any war.'

'Potter....'Lucius started, but Harry cut him off.

'Please,' Harry said softly, 'don't say anything. I already know what you're going to say – that there is no way on earth a person like you would ever deign to be the mate of a person like me. Trust me, I know. I am required to try to woo you, through love letters, and gifts, and courting. I deserve a chance at trying to woo you, even if it doesn't work. I have answered you honestly, Professor, and I think it would be prudent if we went in to the classroom now in case one of them thinks that you're trying to kill me.'

Lucius snorted. 'As if I would bother myself with the arduous task of killing you, Potter,' he said as he took down the _Silencing Charm_ around them. Harry smiled in response, and made his way towards the classroom door, with Lucius following behind him. Harry pulled open the door to the classroom, and stepped inside, Lucius coming in after him. Harry took his seat next to Ron and Hermione, and Lucius went to the front of the classroom.

Lucius addressed the classroom immediately. 'The _Patronus Charm_ – what is it?' Harry smiled. This would be a good class for those who had been members of the DA the previous year. Half the class had corporeal patronuses, just as Harry had. All the members from the DA raised their hands, as did Draco Malfoy. Lucius looked around at all those who had raised their hands, and took a moment to decide who he was going to ask. 'Potter, why don't you inform us?'

'The Patronus Charm is the only known defence against Dementors and Lethifolds. The Patronus, which takes on the form of an animal, acts as a protective barrier between you and either of the aforementioned Dark Creatures. The Patronus is made of only the happiest of your memories, and so will not fail, unless you lose concentration or the sheer number of creatures overwhelms you.'

Lucius nodded, and said, 'five points to Gryffindor. Mr Potter, would you care to demonstrate to the class a corporeal patronus?'

Harry's hand tightened around his wand. He focused his mind on the memory of his lips moving against those of Lucius, and he said calmly, '_Expecto Patronum_!' A brilliant silver stag shot out the end of his wand, and pranced around the room, his chest thrust out as though he were preening. Harry laughed softly. Even his patronus was trying to impress Lucius. The stag approached Lucius, and lowered his antlered head, showing him a sign of respect.

Harry lowered his wand, and allowed his patronus to fade away. Lucius gazed at Harry for barely a moment, and said, 'very good, Potter, take another five points for Gryffindor.' The rest of the class went well. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw earned a fair amount of points because they had mostly been members of the DA, and had been able to cast the charm perfectly. Slytherin earned a total of twenty five points, five for Draco's snake patronus, and another five each for the attempts made by the other Slytherins.

The rest of the day was pretty average, until the time for Transfiguration came along. McGonagall's classes were always interesting, and today's class was doubly so. They were starting on human transfiguration, mainly Animagi. Harry had always been intrigued by Animagi, ever since he had found out that Sirius, and Harry's father had been Animagi. Apparently, Animagi transformations all depended on meditation and concentration. Harry smiled inwardly.

Because of his ability to focus when using elemental magic, this was not so hard. Harry was the first person to successfully transform, much to the awe of almost the entire class. Harry's Animagus form was not very surprising in the opinions of the Gryffindors. The colouring, however, was surprising, to say the least. He was a large golden brown lion, with a black mane and tail. Through his mane there were streaks of gold, and his large cat eyes were pure crimson.

Hermione successfully transformed after him; in to a cuddly white bunny rabbit. They were the only students in the class to complete the transformation in that day's class. They earned twenty points for Gryffindor each, and then they had to sign on to the registry that would be sent away to the Ministry. McGonagall was very proud of her two Gryffindors, and Harry and Hermione were both very happy by the end of class.

After class, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked together towards the Great Hall for dinner, they talked about the class and Harry and Hermione promised to help Ron to successfully transform. Ron, of course, was ever so grateful, because he did not want to be the only one of their trio who could not do it. They were a team, together forever, no matter what. As they were approaching the Great Hall Harry's book bag ripped, and his books, quills, parchment and inkwells fell out on to the floor.

Harry told the others to go ahead of him. Ron and Hermione were reluctant, but Harry insisted. He did not need minders, after all. Harry repaired his bag, and then started to put all his things back in to his bags. He knew something was wrong when he felt a menacing presence behind him. Harry focused his mind, but continued to pack away his belongings, as though he had not felt their approach, but he was very much ready to summon an element to his aid.

When he was finished packing he stood up slowly and then two pairs of arms grabbed him roughly, pinning his arms to his side, as though they were even necessary. Harry looked to both his left and right, and saw Crabbe and Goyle. Draco Malfoy came around to his front, and the two glared at each other. 'Not so brave, now, are you, Potter?' Draco asked, a sneer on his face. Harry only smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. What, did Draco think that he was defenceless now? What a fool he was.

'So, Potter, are you going to explain what the hell was with you, today?'

Harry frowned. 'What are you talking about, Draco?'

'Today, in Defence class. Why were you grinning when you came in to the classroom, when my father had obviously given you a punishment for being late to his class? And why was your patronus doing the strut in front of him, and bowing to him? What was that about? Where do you get off being arrogant like that?' Harry looked at Draco carefully, and he noticed with relish that he appeared to be nervous and worried.

'I was not aware that I was being any bit arrogant. Your father told me to give a demonstration of a corporeal patronus, and I did so. I was not being arrogant, or showing off or anything of the like. And as for why I was smiling when I came in to the classroom, well, I'll tell you. Your father gave me a longwinded warning, and then I said that it would be best if we went in to the classroom before people started to think he was killing me. And he said that it would be such an arduous task that he wouldn't bother himself with it. I don't see any hidden messages in that, do you?' Harry said evenly.

Draco narrowed his gaze, and stepped so close to him their noses were almost touching. 'Listen, Potter,' he sneered, 'you can say what you want, but I know you have a hidden agenda in regards to my father. And I will say this, and you'd best heed the warning. Stay away from my father, whatever your intentions.'

Harry smiled. 'Nice threat, there, Draco, but I don't fear you. I have never feared you. Now, Crabbe, Goyle, I would suggest that you let go of my arms, before your hands acquire permanent burn scars.'

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed, and Draco said, 'what are you going to do? Nothing. Your hands are pinned. You're defenceless.'

Harry laughed. 'You're a fool, Draco. A Nymph's power does not lie in his hands, it lies in the mind!' With that he set fire to Crabbe and Goyle's sleeves. They released him instantly, and started to jump up and down in fear. Draco backtracked immediately. Harry quickly quenched the flames before they could do any damage to the boys' arms. 'You've been warned, snakes. Stay away from me if you don't want to be hurt.' Harry started to walk away, and the three Slytherins drew out their wands to prevent his escape.

'Crabbe! Goyle! Draco! Desist immediately!' A familiar and silky voice demanded harshly. Harry spun around, to see Lucius Malfoy coming down the marble staircase. 'The three of you, my office, now!' The three Slytherins looked mutinous, but did not dare argue when they saw the expression on Lucius' face. The three of them went off, leaving Lucius and Harry alone, facing each other.

Harry looked down at his shoes, hiding a soft smile. 'Thank you, Professor. I was afraid that I would actually have to hurt them to get them to leave me alone. I warned them.'

'I know.' Harry looked up at him, surprised. Lucius looked positively livid. 'I thought my son would have had more sense than to start open hostilities with Royalty, but it seems that I was wrong. I shall have to teach him a lesson. You're not hurt, are you?'

'No, Professor, I'm not hurt. Draco only wanted to give me a warning, and he didn't like my response very much.'

'I saw that much for myself, Potter.'

'Then it is rather apparent that the apple falls very far from the tree, considering his foolishness.'

Lucius smirked. 'I'll take that as a compliment to me, rather than an insult to my son.'

'Please do,' Harry responded earnestly, almost taking a step towards the older wizard. But Harry caught himself as his heal started to leave the floor. Harry looked towards the Great Hall, and noticed that Hermione was watching him from her seat at the Gryffindor table. He could practically see the gears moving in her head. Harry looked back at Lucius. 'I suppose I should continue on my way to dinner...my friend's are expecting me. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Professor. Thank you, again.' Lucius inclined his head in his direction, and Harry headed towards the Great Hall.

Harry could barely contain his pleased smile. He and his mate had actually had a conversation where they did not insult each other, or get angry with each other as they had done since they had first met. Harry only briefly wondered whether that had more to do with his new status than with anything else, but he found it hard to care in that moment. He was too happy. Harry moved quickly down the aisle to the Gryffindor table, and took his seat next to Ron, and across from Hermione, who was gazing at him suspiciously.

Harry could barely concentrate on his dinner when Lucius entered the Great Hall, through the door behind the Staff Table. Spent half his time playing with his food, and half his time watching the way the candle light played on Lucius' hair, and the way he drank from his goblet, and the way he chewed his food, and the way he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with the action. Everything Lucius did was so unbelievably attractive and arousing.

That night Harry's dreams were filled with candlelit romantic dinners for two, and tender and passionate love making with Lucius.........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter IX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter IX

It was the second Saturday of September, and it was nearing midday, and Harry was sitting at his writing desk in his quarters. Godric's secondary portrait was hanging above the desk, and the painted Nymph was watching him with interest. Harry had recently written a letter to Hermione's parents, and he had, only just now, received their reply. The letter was written by Mrs Granger, but signed by both parents. Mrs Granger had liking for large curlicues as was evident by her style of handwriting.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You're right; we were highly surprised by the contents of your letter the other day. It is not often that a young boy such as yourself would ask someone for a packet of rose seeds, but, considering that our daughter is a witch, it is not the strangest thing we have come across. I still remember the day she got her letter, that was the strangest, and happiest day of our lives, to be honest with you. We have enclosed the packet of rose seeds, because you asked us so nicely. You have such wonderful manners, but I don't think you learned them from our daughter. Even her manners are overshadowed by yours, but what am I writing that for? _

_We don't want to stroke your ego. Growing boys have enough problems with their egos as it is, without us adding to it. Of course, that's not to say that you have a problem with your ego. Oh, dear, I'm rambling, this always happens. Forgive me._

_Give our daughter our love, please._

_All the best,_

_David and Olivia Granger._

Harry smiled at the letter. It was short, and rather to the point, if you discounted the little ramble. Harry pulled the packet of rose seeds from the envelope, and he grinned broadly. His wooing was starting today, and he was very pleased. He wondered what Lucius response would be later. He wondered whether he would be angry or surprised or, any other emotion under the sun. But that did not matter right now. What mattered was that it could begin, truly now.

Harry conjured a flower pot, and placed his hand of the rim. He focused his magic, and summoned some fresh and naturally fertilised soil in to the flower pot. He opened the packet of seeds, and withdrew one. Gently he pressed the seed in to the soil. He focused his magic once more, and willed the seed to grow in to a single rose brilliantly blooming red rose. Harry smiled, and the cut three quarters way down the vibrant green stem. He quickly cast a _Preservation Charm_, ensuring that the flower would live on, permanently in a state of full bloom.

Harry then proceeded to cast several more charms on to the rose, and when he was finished he smiled. He hoped Lucius would like his first gift. Harry carefully set the rose aside, and then he searched for some parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. He then proceeded to write his first love letter to his mate.

_My dearest Lucius,_

_If I had my way, I would be addressing you as my love, rather than my dearest, but I know that you would not be appreciative of my presumption. And so, I have addressed you thus to appease you, rather than offend you. It is not my intention to offend you, nor will it ever be in the future, though that was the relationship between us in the past. But the past is, as they say, behind us, so to speak. Over the next few weeks, or months, or however long it will take me to win your affection I will be writing you letters like this one, and my only hope is that you will, at least, read them, before you burn them and never look upon them again._

_I cannot say that I have ever been proficient at this kind of thing, but for the sake of your possible affection towards me, I will attempt it. I hope this first gift that I have for you finds you in a benevolent mood. As you can see, it is a single rose. I grew this rose especially for you, using my elemental magic. I would have let nature take its course, but circumstance would not allow it; that would certainly have taken more time than I have. I have cast several charms on this rose, none the least of which was a Preservation Charm, allowing it to remain permanently in its state of full bloom. The second charm will allow the rose to reflect your ever changing emotions._

_I am hoping that when you look upon the rose it will be either magenta for happy, warm and affectionate, or red-brown for allured. My hopes are not high on that score. I have a feeling it might take quite awhile before you start to feel anything other than dislike towards me, but that is neither here nor there at the moment._

_The final charm makes it impossible for you to get rid of it. It will always be in the same room that you are. You can keep it hidden of course; there is no spell against that. But if you try to magically remove it, it will multiply, and each one of them will multiply. So, I would advise you to just leave it the way it is. Right, now that I have explained the rose, and its various charms, I can now move on to the more important part of this letter – the part that is full of swirling emotions._

_Until I came in to my inheritance, and recognised you as my mate, I had never really paid much attention to your particular beauty, Lucius. I regret that, because you are beautiful, very much so. The way your hair glints in the sunshine, or the moonlight, or candlelight, it fills me with a deep sense of peace and contentment. I could look, all day, at your hair, and never grow tired of the way the light dances on each individual strand. Your hair is like my own demi-god, commanding my attention._

_The angles of your face, and of your body under your extravagant robes, fill me with an overwhelming desire to see you in the throes of your passion. When I saw you that day in the Hospital Wing during the summer, looking and acting the part of someone who is so obviously superior than those around you, I could only barely contain my desire to cross the room and launch myself in to you arms. When I learned that you had switched sides, I lost control enough to kiss you, for which I have already apologised, as you must remember._

_Since the start of term, I have found it increasingly hard not to stare at you, all the way through meal times, and I rejoice inwardly during Defence Class for the opportunity to ogle you. Everyone ogles you, I should tell you, both the male and female student body. There is always someone who is attracted to you, and while it is completely understandable that they would be, I find myself letting out increasingly animalistic growls, and I feel the desire, the need, to hurt them for even glancing at you sideways._

_This letter is making me out to be some sort of beast, but I am not a beast, Lucius. My race, we get jealously possessive and protective of our mates, and that is the way I am in regards to you, and it is a constant battle to remain in control of my urges. Every time I see that ghastly woman, Madam Hooch, put her hand on your arm I want to rip her to shreds for even thinking of doing so. You are probably laughing me, or scoffing at me, saying that if you wanted any of that done you would have had it done._

_I am letting out a sigh right at this moment, for I am going off track._

_The point is; you are my everything, Lucius, and that is saying a lot, because I'm generally not that greedy. My dream man has always been someone who is strong, talented, educated, and mature, and fate saw that you fit the bill. You do fit the bill, so very easily. I wonder why I never saw that in you before. You are perfection personified, even if your beliefs regarding those who are Muggle-born are less than wonderful in my opinion. But that matters little._

_I dream about you, I should mention. I have been dreaming about you for quite awhile. The contents of these dreams always vary from the terribly erotic, to the terrible romantic, but my feelings during and after the dreams always remain the same. I feel contented, safe, warm, loved, everything that comes from a good relationship. I would very much like to be able to feel that when I am around you in reality, but I know that that might never happen, though a person can always hope._

_When I look at you, many questions spring to mind, questions that you might think are impertinent, but I cannot help but think them, anyway. I wonder whether your hair is as silky as it looks. I wonder what kind of sounds you would make if I managed to lure you in to my bed, and in to my arms, even for just one night of bliss and passion. I wonder whether you ever loved your Ex-Wife, Narcissa Black. I wonder whether you were always faithful to her – you seem like the kind of man who would be faithful, regardless of whatever personal feelings you might have felt towards the woman._

_I wonder what a child of our union might look like. Male Nymphs can bear children, did you know that? When I was enlightened of the fact I was very much surprised, and pleased. Having a family has always been number two on my list of priorities. It comes right under destroying Lord Voldemort, once and for all, to make the world a safer place for children to grow up in. I would very much like to, one day, have a family with you, my beautiful and perfect Lucius._

_I have one more thing to say in this letter, Lucius. I would like to know whether you would be willing to come to my quarters tomorrow night, for dinner, at eight oh clock. It would be just the two of us, alone. It would be an opportunity to get to know each other, to converse, and other such things. I would very much like to court you in this manner, and I would be quite pleased if you would deign to accept the invitation. If you are willing to accept my invitation, please, send your answer to me before tomorrow night, so that I can have everything prepared._

_Faithfully yours forever,_

_Your Loyal Lion._

Harry laid the quill down on the writing desk, off to the side. He was pleased with himself. Usually he was never so eloquent. He only hoped that Lucius would read it. He had his doubts, though. Harry shook his head to clear his mind of all the negative thoughts. If he thought negatively, then nothing would ever happen. He had to be positive if he wanted to succeed. Once the letter was dry, he folded it carefully, and sealed it with a little blob of red wax.

Harry rose from his chair, and went in to the bathroom, and washed his hands of the ink traces, and then returned. He picked up the folded letter and the rose, and then he left his chambers with a brief goodbye to Godric. Harry moved quickly through the school, using shortcuts, and then he was outside in the sunlight. Harry crossed the grounds swiftly, and went up to the owlery. Upon entering Harry sought out one of the school owls, and told her to deliver the letter and the rose to Professor Malfoy.

Harry watched as the owl flew off, and sighed. He could only wait now, and hope. Harry left the owlery, and went down towards Hagrid's hut. Ron and Hermione had gone ahead of him so that he could write his letter, and prepare the gift in peace. At this very moment Vittorio was down in Hogsmeade, visiting the twins. So, Harry had a day without learning, and was very pleased about that. Hagrid opened the door to his hut as soon as Harry neared, and the friendly half-giant invited him in straight away, exclaiming about how tall he had gotten.......

Lucius stood atop the astronomy tower. This spot had always been his favourite place as a student here at Hogwarts, and it was still one of his favourite places to be. It felt nice to be here again, almost as though he had come home, though he would admit that to no one. Lucius had never been a very sentimental man, and he would be damned if he started to be one now. Up here it could get quite chilly, so he had cast a _Warming Charm _around himself.

He watched as the students milled about on the grounds, barely looking bigger than specs of vibrant colour against the green of the grass. His keen eyes picked Potter out of the crowd instantly – he was the one with ridiculous length of hair pulled back in an intricate braid. He watched as Potter made his way up to the owlery. He had a feeling he knew what Potter was going to the owlery for, and his suspicions were proved true when an owl started to approach him, carrying two things for him.

He took both items from the owl, and watched as the owl flew away once more, before he returned his attention to the items he had received. One was a letter, and the other was a rose. The rose did not seem to quite know what colour it wanted to be, and kept flashing between magenta and red-brown. Looking at the rose he felt a mixture of surprising emotions that kept swirling around. He frowned, and gently slipped the robe in to his inner robe pocket.

He opened the letter then, and his eyes lit up as they read the contents. He could not help the small smile that made its way across his lips. Who could have known that a letter from Potter would have made him smile? Lucius chuckled, amused, at his own reaction to the letter and the rose, as was explained in the letter. It was a very nice first attempt, he had to admit. Some of the things Potter had written were indeed impertinent, but it amused him the way the young man kept going off track.

He would keep the rose, it was...sweet, though Lucius would vehemently deny he had ever thought so. He would keep the letter, too, so that he could read it again, and again feel amused. He folded the letter carefully, and slipped it in to his pocket. He watched as Potter ambled towards the half-giant's hut. The young man's friends were probably waiting for him there. As soon as Potter had been admitted to the oaf's hut, Lucius called a house-elf to his side.

He told the creature to inform Potter that the, ah, Slippery Serpent has accepted his invitation, and to inform him that said serpent was rather partial to Italian, just to give the young man a hint. When the house-elf disapparated, Lucius left the tower to go down to Severus' quarters. He needed to have a friendly chat with his old friend. Lucius needed a little bit of advice on how to handle the situation, though he was sure that Severus would only tell him to tell Potter to desist the futile attempt at wooing a man of Lucius' stature..........

Inside Hagrid's hut Harry was beaming with delight. The house-elf had just informed him that Lucius had accepted his invitation, and had even given him a hint as to what to have prepared. Things were certainly looking up for Harry. The others in the hut were looking at him, confusion written on their faces. All except Hermione, who was looking at him with suspicion. But Harry barely noticed. He was too busy losing himself in the feeling of bliss that had surged up from inside his chest.

Maybe it was not so impossible a notion that Lucius might one day deign to be in his bed, and in his arms, loving him, and holing him close. The thought filled him with such happiness that he could not contain the look of pleasure on his face. It filled every particle of his being. He would have to plan carefully. Candles. Flowers. Italian food. Perfect. He had the ingredients for a successful dinner right there. But...what would he wear? That was the important part.

He wanted to impress Lucius. He wanted the older man to know that the Muggle clothes he had seen him wearing before were not what he would wear if he had had the choice. He would have to speak to Vittorio later, and ask him to do some emergency shopping. Oh, yes, he could not wear something that made him look like trash, nor could he wear the crude clothes that Fred and George had bought him. He would need to wear nice and extravagant wizard robes if he wanted to impress the always impeccably dressed older man.

But he would not wear anything too extravagant, either, because Harry most certainly did not want to exude snobbery, regardless of the occasion. He would prove to Lucius that he could be every bit as well mannered and as well dressed as he could. Oh, yes, yes, yes, he would. Harry briefly wondered what they would talk about, and knew that whatever the topic, Harry could speak reasonably on it. He would show Lucius that he was educated in the way of many things, from politics, to other such things.

He would make sure that dinner would be perfect.........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay, and that I did alright with the letter.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter X.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter X

Harry was panicking. There was no other word for it. He stood in front of his bedroom mirror, wearing extravagant robes of gold and crimson, and his hair was pulled back in a French braid. He worried at his bottom lip. He did not think he would look good enough for Lucius. He never thought he would look good enough for the older man, whose tastes were very fine. Everything else was just fine. The dining room of his quarters was prepared for the dinner, full of candle light.

The three course dinner was absolutely marvellous. With Dobby's help he had managed to perfectly prepare all three courses. For the starter they would have Capesante al Pepe Rosa. For the main course they would have Baked Gnocchi Bolognese. And for dessert they would have Tiramisu Layer Cake. He had a nice, finely chosen wine, compliments of Vittorio, to wish Harry good luck with his wooing of his mate.

The problem was Harry. He thought that he might even be trying too hard, but he wanted, so badly, to impress on the older man that he was an ignorant little squirt. He wanted to show him that he was an educated young man who had good taste when given the chance to express it. Harry started fiddling with the end of his sleeve, and nearly jumped a foot out of his skin when there was a soft knock on his portrait door. Harry quickly went to the door, and pulled it open from the inside.

He was met by the sight of Lucius in extravagant black and silver robes. Lucius had deigned to dress nicely for a dinner with him. Harry could barely contain his happy smile as he invited the older man across the threshold. Lucius looked around him in a seemingly bored manner, but Harry could tell that he was pleased with the décor. 'I'm glad that you accepted my invitation, Professor,' Harry said, smiling as he led the older man in to the dining room.

'Yes, well, I admit, that I am rather curious about you,' Lucius said softly as Harry gestured that he should take a seat at the table. Harry smiled broadly, and took out his wand. He gave it a wave, and the first course appeared on the plates in front of them. Harry then summoned the bottle of wine, which Lucius accepted. Harry filled both of their crystal wine glasses with the fruity wine. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for several long moments as they lifted the forks and knives designated for the starter course.

Harry did not eat any of his starters just yet. He was too busy watching Lucius to be bothered with eating. He watched as Lucius skewered just a little with the prongs of his fork. He watched as he raised it to his lips. His breathing stopped in its tracks as those lips parted elegantly to admit the prongs of his fork. Lucius' lips slid along the length of the prongs for less than a moment before withdrawing. He watched as Lucius closed his eyes, as though he were in pleasure, and then chewed before swallowing.

Harry's pent up breath escaped him. Lucius opened his eyes, and looked at him properly for apparently the first time since they had met. Lucius studied him, and Harry blushed in embarrassment as he realised the man had caught him in the act of staring at him. Harry sheepishly lowered his gaze to the fork in his hand, glancing up every moment or so. Finally Lucius spoke, and the first question he asked was the worst in Harry's opinion. 'Where did you learn to cook like this? Certainly not with those Weasleys?' The way Lucius spoke of the Weasleys made it sound like they were nothing more than cockroaches deserving to be squashed.

Harry lifted his head slowly, and his hardened gaze locked on Lucius' face with something close to contempt. 'The Weasleys have been better wizards than of you stupid Purebloods, so don't you dare insult them; I won't have any of this Pureblood rubbish in these quarters. And as for how I learned to cook like this, no, it wasn't with the Weasleys, but that's not to say that their food isn't as nice, or as well cooked as anything you might eat. The Weasleys were the first kind of family I ever had. I never had to cook or clean when I was staying with them. It was a damn sight better than the way I was treated by the Dursleys, and not just by Uncle Vernon. Do you remember your old house-elf, Dobby?'

Lucius nodded, his expression hardening as he remembered the house-elf that Harry had tricked him in to losing. Harry continued. 'The way you treated him, like he was a being without any feelings or dignity, it was the way I was treated at the Dursleys every day of my life. From as young as I can remember I was doing the cooking and the cleaning, while my fat arsed cousin tried to get me in trouble by deliberately messing up the place. Every time I missed the tiniest little spot, I would be punished. Every time I burned their dinner, I would be punished. Every time I didn't get all of the days' chores done before Uncle Vernon or Dudley came home, I would be punished. I had to watch Dudley and Uncle Vernon grow more obese with every passing year from the meals that I cooked for them, while I grew skinnier with every passing day.'

Harry skewered some of his food roughly with his fork, his anger rolling off him in waves. Harry's hand was clenched tightly around his fork. He brought his fork to his lips, and drew the food in to his mouth. As suddenly as it had come his anger dissipated at the taste of his food. He had outdone himself today. Harry chewed his food, and swallowed slowly. Harry took a drink of his wine, and then offered Lucius a small smile. 'I'm sorry for that,' Harry said quietly, 'I usually have much more control than that when in more upper class company.

'Don't apologise, Potter. I asked you a question, and you answered it honestly.'

'Harry.'

'Pardon?'

'Please, since we're alone, you can call me Harry. It's not a crime to address someone by their first name, regardless of station.' Harry watched as Lucius ate another forkful of his food, and took a drink from his wine, before raising his eyes to look at Harry's face.

'Then you may call me Lucius, also.' Harry smiled, obviously pleased. Lucius offered him a small smile in return. 'Harry –' the person in question shuddered in pleasure at hearing his name on his mate's tongue '-isn't this the part where you ask me a question?'

Harry smiled broader. 'I'm giving you free reign to ask me any questions you might have right now. I mean, Snape has probably told you all sort of ill conceived lies about me, so I'm giving you a chance to correct them.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Well, Severus' first notion about you has already been disproved.'

'Oh, yeah, the treated like a king, pampered at home image? Never came in to being. Snape would have known that, if he had bothered to pay attention to the memories he had seen when he was trying to teach me Occlumency last year.'

Lucius frowned. 'You make it sound like he wasn't very successful.'

'Oh, he failed completely, but that had nothing to do with me and everything to do with him. I was trying so hard, really, because I didn't want to see anything more than I had already seen, but Snape, he wasn't...he didn't try to teach me in a way that I would succeed. He had made it more like torture. Every time he would just say clear your mind and start the mental attack straight away, never even giving me a chance to at least try to defend myself. Part of me is adamant that he made it deliberately painful to distract me, but I can't prove it. Well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway; I no longer need to learn it.'

'Why not?'

Harry grinned. 'Whatever was causing the connection between Voldemort and me is gone now. When a Nymph comes in to his or her inheritance anything magical inside them, or around them, is destroyed because their magic is swirling about the place. It's why the wards fell around Number Four on the day of my birthday. I wish I had come in to my inheritance after Christmas last year. Sirius would be alive then.' Harry's grin faded in an instant.

Lucius had the decency to at least look a little uncomfortable, but Harry shook his head to clear his mind of such miserable thoughts. It was not the time to delve in to his own misery. 'Ask me something else,' Harry said quickly.

'The Nymph Monarchs, have you been introduced to them, yet?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, but I'll be introduced to them over the Christmas holidays. On Christmas day, in fact. They'll be holding a Gala, and they're hoping that I will attend....along with my mate, but I would understand if you would rather not go. I mean, you are, after all, a spy for the Order, and going would probably put you in danger, and I don't want that. But the invitation is open, anyway. I'm looking forward to meeting them, you know. I've always wanted to know my family...family that would accept me rather than call me a freak and treat me as though I were a slave to do with as they pleased.'

They fell in to another comfortable silence. They concentrated on the rest of their starters during that silence. When they were nearing the end of the first course they started speaking again. They spoke about their thoughts of the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. They had similar opinions of him. Scrimgeour was a man that was very reminiscent of a lion, and was easily angered, especially in regards to Albus Dumbledore, which led to a conversation pertaining to Dumbledore. Harry and Lucius had to agree to disagree on that subject.

After that they spoke about Quidditch, and Harry's glee on the subject was so infectious that Lucius could not help but smile. They spoke about Krum for quite a while and Harry told Lucius that Krum was kind of like him – he did not want his fame. He hated the way the press would swarm him, and get things out context. This led to a conversation about their likes and their dislikes, and led to passing of jokes. Harry could not handle wine very well, and ended up rather tipsy after only two glasses.

Lucius found this rather amusing, but said nothing about it. 'So, Lucius,' Harry said, grinning, his cheeks flushed a rosy colour from the wine, 'have you always been this good-looking, or is this a recent development?' Lucius chuckled, and answered that it was the former. 'Well, I'm glad, though I'm very upset that Narcissa Black, Deatheater bitch that she is, got to sample you first. I imagine that you taste very nice, everywhere. I hope I'll get my chance to sample you one day, but my hopes aren't high.'

'Harry, you're drunk.'

'A little.' Lucius raised an elegant platinum blonde eyebrow. Harry smiled cheekily. 'Okay, so maybe more than a little, but I'm not slurring my words, so that's a good sign.' Harry carefully rose from his chair, and lifted their empty dessert plates from the table. Harry carried them in to the kitchen, forgetting that he was a wizard and that he had a wand. Harry carried the dishes to the sink, and set them down. He turned on the faucet, and heated the water quickly to scalding level. He managed to focus his magic enough to command the water to wash the dishes.

Harry returned to the dining room. Lucius was sitting in his chair, looking at him. Harry had to fight the urge to jump in to his lap. 'I'm sorry about getting a bit drunk. I should never have served myself wine, but I...I wanted to impress you,' Harry said honestly, standing next to the table. Lucius smirked, and stood up.

'Well, Harry, I have to admit that you are more enjoyable company than I thought you would be. I enjoyed dinner tonight, Harry, truly. I think I might be persuaded to do a return visit at some point.' Harry smiled at that, and Lucius could not help but notice how it lit up the young man's whole face. 'I suppose that I shall have to say goodnight, Harry. I still have some grading to do. Remind me to have it done beforehand next time.' Harry nodded, and said that he would, of course, remind him.

Harry and Lucius walked towards the door to Harry's quarters, where they stopped. Harry looked in to Lucius' eyes, and said softly, 'may I kiss you goodnight, Lucius?' Lucius looked back at him and nodded slightly, giving him permission. Harry stepped closer to him, until their lips were only a hair's breadth apart. Harry closed his eyes, and leaned closer, until his lips met those of Lucius. It was very brief, just a brush of his lips, and then he pulled back.

Lucius was staring hard at him. 'What?' Harry asked, confused.

'You call_ that_ a kiss?' Lucius grasped Harry's jaw with his long and slender fingers. He pulled Harry forward, and claimed Harry's lips roughly. A giddy laugh bubbled up from Harry's chest, and he threw his arms around the older man's neck as he parted his lips. Lucius slipped his tongue in to Harry's mouth, and explored his mouth thoroughly. Harry moaned in pleasure, and allowed his tongue to dance with that of Lucius. There were no sounds in the room but for sounds of their wet and heated kissing.

When they finally parted Harry was grinning like an idiot, and his cheeks were bright red. Lucius smirked at him, and said, 'go to bed,' before heading out the door. Harry leaned back against the door, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He drew his legs up, and rested his head on his knees. His plan had worked. Lucius had kissed him, and fuck, what a kiss it had been. Harry had not kissed many people, but he knew Lucius was a skilled kisser.

Slowly and carefully Harry rose up from the floor. He blew out all the candles, and then he went in to his bedroom to do what Lucius had told him to do. He stripped off his clothes, and went to bed, wondering how bad a hangover he would have in the morning...........

Lucius stormed down through the castle towards the dungeons. He had a bone to pick with Severus. Harry had said that Severus had seen some of his memories when teaching the young man Occlumency. Why had Severus never told anyone about the abuse! Damn the foul tempered man! Lucius did not knock when he came to Severus' guardian portrait; he just gave the password, and walked right in. Severus looked up from the papers he was grading.

'You saw Harry's memories when you were teaching him Occlumency, why didn't you ever mention the abuse to anyone?! Couldn't you see past your abnormally large nose to see that the boy was obviously being mistreated?! What kind of man_ are_ you that you would ignore his obvious pain, regardless of your loathing for him?!'

'Since when has he ever been anything other than Potter in your mind?' Severus asked, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

'Stop hedging and answer the questions I have put to you, Severus,' Lucius nearly growled. Lucius was angry, and most people were smart enough not to make a Malfoy angry.

Severus rose from his chair, and stood to his full height, his dark hair framing his face like a dark halo. 'As a matter of fact, I did mention what I had seen to someone and a fat lot of good it did the little brat. He still had to return to the Dursleys, because none of us were aware that Potter was not blood related to the Dursleys, because Lily didn't want the added attention that came with admitting that you're an heir to a throne. He was sent there to keep him safe from the Deatheaters, and the Dark Lord. I may hate the little fucker, but no one deserves to go through that, to go through what I went through. Do you think that I would have left him there if I had my way?! You know me better than that, Lucius.' Severus looked away from him. 'Or at least, I thought you did.'

When Severus looked back at Lucius, the blonde actually looked chastised. When Lucius spoke again it was with a calmer, gentler tone. 'Forgive me, Severus, I went too far.'

'Yes, you did,' Severus agreed.

Lucius frowned. 'But if you mentioned it to someone, surely the whale of a man would have been dealt with! Who did you inform?'

Severus let out an undignified snort. 'Who do you think I mentioned it to, Lucius?'

They looked each other in the eye, a knowing look passing between the two of them. 'Dumbledore,' the both growled out simultaneously. Lucius began pacing around the room. His expression was as dark as thunder. Severus had informed Dumbledore of what he had seen. Why had Dumbledore not done anything? Lucius looked at Severus. 'When you told Dumbledore about what you saw, what did he say?'

'He said that what I saw must have been a memory of a nightmare rather than an actual happening.' Severus let out a bitter laugh. 'You would think, wouldn't you, that after years of similar abuse I would recognise reality from a nightmare? Dumbledore didn't listen, because seeing as Vernon was part of the boy's family that there was no way the bastard could have been doing what he was doing to Potter. He completely disregarded the fact that my father was the exact same way with me. Sometimes, I think Dumbledore and the Dark Lord have a lot in common.'

'I agree with you whole heartedly,' Lucius said, hand tightening around his cobra cane..........

TBC

I hope this chapter is okay.

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XI

Three weeks passed since their dinner together, and Lucius could barely stop thinking about it. He had really enjoyed conversing with Harry, which surprised him immensely. The young man was so passionate about everything they had talked about, and they had had similar opinions of Rufus Scrimgeour, which usually never happened. They had talked about many things over dinner, and had laughed together. It had been a much better dinner than any he had had with Narcissa. He had never enjoyed dinner when he had been with Narcissa. Dinner with Narcissa had always been like a chore, but dinner with Harry, well, it almost seemed like a privilege.

Harry was so different from the image Severus had painted of him. He was not the arrogant and spoiled brat Severus had made him out to be. Lucius found him to be a passionate, kind, and likeable young man, whose interests seemed to cover a whole spectrum of things. He was beautiful, passionate, and Lucius had to admit, even if only to himself and only just barely, that he was also an adorable drunk. He remembered when Harry had put an immediate stop to his prejudice towards the Weasleys, and Lucius acknowledged that it was understandable from Harry's point of view.

He remembered when he had been leaving, and Harry had asked to kiss him, which he allowed. He had been expecting a passionate and wild kiss, as the last had been, but it had only been just a brushing of lips. He had had to show Harry what a real kiss was, and the young man had responded immediately, and had even let out a giddy laugh. Part of him knew that it had all been a ruse to entice him in to kissing the young man, and it had worked. It was a very Slytherin tactic that he had not been expecting from such an obviously Gryffindorian young man.

Lucius had to hand it to Harry; the young man knew how to seduce someone, without even really trying. Lucius found himself wanting to kiss him again, but he had not yet had the opportunity. Harry had not yet sent him another letter, or a gift, and so had not received another invitation to dinner. After all, it was not as though he could go up to him in the middle of the corridor, and kiss the young man until he became a pile of Harry-shaped goo.

He was looking forward to receiving the next invitation to dinner. In fact, he hoped it would arrive soon. He found himself wanting for something to occupy his copious amount of spare time. Without even a conscious thought his eyes sought out the rose Harry had given him as his first gift. Right now the rose was dark blue, reflecting his tranquillity. The rose was really very beautiful, and had been a very thoughtful gift. Lucius had placed the rose under a protective globe of glass, impervious to destruction. The rose was suspended in mid air, the result of a little charm he had cast upon it.

Lucius reached out, and brushed the tips of his fingers against the glass globe, which stood on the left upper corner of his desk in his office on the third floor. He sat behind the desk, and on the desk in front of him was a pile of papers he had just finished grading. A small smile made its way across his lips as he looked at the rose. But as quick as it had come it left him, as his left forearm burned. A hiss of pain made its way past his lips. He clenched his jaw against crying out.

The Dark Lord was angry, and Lucius wondered why. Lucius rose from his chair, and pulled out his wand, sending his Falcon Patronus to Dumbledore, alerting him that he had to leave for a meeting. He transfigured his robes in to his Deatheater garb, and left his office swiftly. He took a short cut down to the first floor, and cast a passing glance at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor who guarded Harry's quarters. Godric waved at him in a melancholy way, obviously knowing where he was going.

Lucius went down the marble staircase, down to the Entrance Hall. He crossed the open space quickly, and the double doors swung open for him as he neared them. He moved swiftly across the School Grounds, and noticed with some trepidation that Severus had not come to join him. It meant Severus had not been summoned. It meant that the Dark Lord still did not trust him, though Lucius had assured the Dark Lord of Severus' loyalty to him. It unnerved him to no end, but he could not lose himself to his emotions.

Once he had passed through the anti-apparition wards he focused his mind on where the Dark Lord was summoning him to, and turned on the spot. He disapparated with a soft crack, his robes swirling about him. He apparated with another soft crack straight in to the Graveyard that had been the sight of the Dark Lord's rebirth at the end of the tri-wizard tournament. He closed his eyes, forcing the memories of seeing Harry restrained, and cut in to, out of his mind.

He could not afford to be caught thinking of Harry. There was too much at stake. '_Accio Portkey_!' Lucius said, hand tightening around his wand. An old boot came soaring through the air towards him. He plucked it out of the air as it came to a stop in front of him. The moment his hand had closed around the old boot it glowed a bright blue. He felt the familiar tug at his navel, and then he was jerked through space in a swirl of magic. He landed heavily on his feet outside the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton.

He dropped the old boot instantly, and cast a quick _Cleaning Charm _on his hand. Lucius cleared his mind of everything incriminating, and approached the Manor. He opened the door, and immediately went in search of the living room, where the Dark Lord was seated in his wing-backed chair. Nagini, the great python familiar, was coiled up by the side of his chair, with her head resting in his lap. The sight of the large snake always sent a shiver of distaste down the length of his spine, but he always hid it.

Lucius crossed the room in the Dark Lord's direction, his head held high as usual, and he dropped to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. He lowered his head, and kept his gaze to the dusty floor. 'You summoned me, My Lord.'

'Yes,' the Dark Lord said in a cold voice. Lucius immediately knew that it would be very dangerous for him to attempt to speak anymore, unless he was spoken to first. 'Why did you not inform me that Harry Potter was a Nymph? That he had come in to an inheritance during the summer?'

'I did not think that it was important information, My Lord. Forgive me for my presumption.'

'You. Did. Not. Think. It. Was. Important. I will be the judge of that, Lucius! _CRUCIO_!' The curse hit Lucius in the centre of the chest, and the pain spread out through him. He collapsed to the ground, a shriek of the purest agony ripping up from his throat.........

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the living room of Harry's quarters. There was a large fire in the fireplace, casting a warm glow over the three of them. Hermione was helping Ron with finding his Animagus form – still – and Harry was preparing the second gift and letter for Lucius, spelling the letter so that only Lucius could read it. Harry thought this second gift was rather ingenious. He had asked Vittorio to go in to Muggle London, and purchase a Muggle fish tank, and a filter.

He filled the tank with water from his hands, and then set four individual rose petals in to the water, before putting the lid on the tank. Next he cast several charms on the rose petals and the tank. Lucius would get a wonderful surprise when he saw this next gift. The second love letter was also better than the first had been in Harry's opinion. He had filled the letter with sonnets from various Muggle poets and playwrights that Harry was sure Lucius would not know of, and had left a little explanation of his gift, and an invitation to dinner at the end before signing off as Loyal Lion.

Hermione kept shooting Harry suspicious glances. Ron was too busy at the moment, but he had been giving Harry those looks recently, as well. They both knew something had happened three weeks ago, something to do with Harry refusing to come up to Gryffindor tower with them on the Sunday night, because he had been grinning like an idiot ever since then, and had barely been able to suppress his bliss. Harry was pretty sure that Hermione had already figured out the reason, but wanted proof.

Harry grinned. He would not give Hermione her proof without her looking for it. If she called him up on his behaviour, and asked him what was going on he might actually tell her, but not until then. Until then he would leave her stewing in her own desire to know the reason behind his demeanour recently. Harry was just putting the finishing touches on Lucius gift, when his whole body stiffened. Something was wrong. His mate was in trouble.

And then the intense chest pain hit him. He fell from his perch on the sofa, shrieking in pure agony.........

Lucius panted, trying to catch his breath as the Dark Lord lifted the curse from him. Every muscle in his body ached as they stopped contracting away from the pain. Lucius slowly got back up on to his knees. He kept his head down subserviently. The Dark Lord cackled maliciously. 'Tell me, Lucius, what do you know of Nymphs?'

'Very little, My Lord. I know only that they can control the elements.'

'Then it seems you need to become more knowledgeable on the subject. I take it that you were not aware that a Nymph has a fated mate?'

'No, My Lord, I was not aware of that fact,' Lucius answered quietly, lying easily, occluding his mind of the truth.

'Indeed, they do,' the Dark Lord continued. 'A Nymph and their mate are joined by their souls, even before they consummate their _love_. When the mate is feeling intense pain, it can be felt by the Nymph. A Nymph would do anything to save their mate. They would go to the ends of the earth to save their mate; they would even sacrifice their own life in an instant. That is the key to getting our hands on Potter. You must find out who Potter's mate is, and then we can devise a plan to abduct his mate, and lure Potter straight to us.' The Dark Lord laughed cruelly, his head thrown back. 'This is too perfect! Lucius you are dismissed, but I warn you – do not anger me again.'

Lucius rose to his feet, and backed away from the Dark Lord. He left the Manor at a sedate pace, but, the moment he was outside, he apparated back to Hogwarts, and stumbled up to the school, his muscles paining him terribly........

Harry rose up from the floor, having suddenly stopped screaming when the pain died. Hermione and Ron were kneeling on the floor beside him. They immediately started asking him whether he was all right, and whether he thought that the connection was still there, even though the scar was gone. He just shook his head; he knew it had nothing to do with that, but everything to do with Lucius, though, of course, he would not tell them that. Harry called out for Dobby and the house-elf apparated in to the room, bowing low immediately. Harry asked Dobby to bring the fish tank to He-Knew-Where, and the house-elf left once again, bringing the tank with him.

'Ron, Hermione, go back to Gryffindor tower. Goodnight. The moment they left he grabbed his invisibility cloak, and threw it around himself before running out of his quarters. He pulled the marauders' map from his pocket, and tapped it with his wand, murmuring the needed phrase. Using the map to tell him where Lucius' quarters were he ran in that direction, watching as Lucius reappeared on the map, heading towards his own quarters.

A grim smile made its way across his lips. He was determined to be there for his mate, whatever he needed. Harry reached the man's portrait guardian just as Lucius came on to the same corridor. He tapped the portrait of Salazar Slytherin with his wand, and watched as the dot labelled with his own name said the password. Harry growled out the password, 'pureblood,' and the portrait door swung open to admit him, Salazar's face dark with confusion.

Harry stepped inside, and kept the portrait door open for Lucius. Lucius stumbled over the threshold, drawing his wand as though he was expecting an attack. Harry pulled off the cloak, revealing himself. Lucius' eyes widened, and he sank to his knees just inside the portrait door, which swung closed behind him. Harry moved forward, and wrapped his arms around his mate firmly. He focused his magic, and summoned the air to him, commanding it to lift Lucius off the floor.

Harry guided the wind in to Lucius' bedroom, and commanded the wind to lower Lucius gently down on his bed. Lucius looked up at him, his eyes locking on Harry's face. Harry cupped his cheek gently, brushing the silken skin with his thumb tenderly. Harry transfigured the man's Deatheater robes in to pyjamas, and then gently stroked the man's hair, brushing it back from his beautiful face. 'Lucius, what do you need, my darling?' Harry asked quietly.

'A _Pain Reliever_, please, Harry. I have several of them in the cabinet in my ensuite bathroom.' Harry nodded, and then leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Lucius' forehead, before moving off in to the bathroom. He searched through the cabinet quickly. He recognised the _Pain Relievers_ immediately, having had to take many of them since his first year at Hogwarts. He grabbed one, and then brought it quickly in to the bedroom. He brought the potion to Lucius immediately, who took it from him gratefully.

Harry watched as Lucius uncorked the vial, and down it, before taking the vial from him, and placing it on the bed side table. Harry smiled down at Lucius, and brought his hand to his hair, running his fingers through the silky strands. 'You felt it, didn't you? The pain?' Harry nodded, frowning now. How had Lucius known that? 'The Dark Lord knows more about your kind than I do. Harry, I'm sorry. You felt the pain because I felt it, because he used the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me.'

Harry placed his finger gently against the man's lips. 'Don't apologise, you can't be blamed for the part you play in this war, it is no one's fault but that of Voldemort....are you alright now, my darling?' Lucius nodded slowly, and Harry smiled. 'God, because I've got your second present and letter for you.' Harry reached in to his pocket, and pulled out the love letter, and handed it to his mate, who took it from him with gentle fingers. 'You read that, and I'll see if your gift has arrived.'

Harry pressed another light kiss to Lucius' forehead, and then moved off in to the living room. Dobby had come and gone. Harry cast a charm on the tank, and guided it in to the bedroom ahead of him with his wand. Lucius was smiling when Harry looked at him, and he was still reading the letter. Harry smiled, and set the tank down on to a table off to the side of the room. The petals had not begun their transformation, yet, and they would not until Lucius finished reading the letter.

Harry took a seat on the bed beside his mate, and watched him greedily. Every opportunity he had to watch this man was a god send in Harry's opinion. 'I accept your invitation to dinner,' Lucius said softly, lifting his eyes to look at the fish tank. Harry and Lucius both watched the petals avidly, waiting for the charms to take effect. And when they did they were amazed. As they watched the petals sank down in to the water, and when they neared the bottom of the tank they transformed in an explosion of a myriad coloured lights. The four petals transformed in to four Japanese Kissing Fish, or varying colours.

Harry had not thought the transformation would look that beautiful. The fish were very special, they never needed to be fed, and they would never get sick. The filter did not actually filter the water at all, and was there because Harry had enchanted it so that it would change the colours of the fish every other day.

Harry looked at Lucius, nibbling at his lower lip nervously. Lucius did not look at him. All Lucius did was raise his wand, and murmur a spell, sending his Falcon Patronus to Dumbledore. 'You sent that to Dumbledore?' Lucius nodded. 'What did Voldemort tell you?'

Lucius looked at Harry then, and his silver eyes were troubled. 'He told me that a Nymph would do anything for his or her mate, even sacrifice their own life. He wants to know who your mate is, and then abduct them, so that he can lure you to him.' Their eyes met. Harry felt pain and grief surge through him. His love for Lucius would eventually put him in danger, just as it had with everyone else.

'Well, then, I will just have to hide you away, and let no one know where you are. I would die before seeing you as his captive,' Harry said softly, looking away from him. When Harry felt a gentle hand on his face he looked back at him, and his pain was obvious on his face.

'Harry, you will do no such thing. I am not a coward who would run and hide. Besides, doing anything like that would only highlight my guilt. And I am no pushover, I could fight off any captors should the Dark Lord discover my treachery.'

'What if you are set upon by numerous enemies?'

'Why, then, I will take as many of them down with me. Now, let's stop talking of such despondent things. The gift, Harry, it was an extraordinary bit of wand-work. Did you do it by yourself?' Harry nodded sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment at the praise. 'Thank you, Harry. I always wanted fish,' Lucius admitted. Harry smiled broadly when he heard that, and Lucius gave him a small smile in response. 'Harry, come here,' Lucius said quietly.

Harry perked up, leaning towards the older wizard. Lucius pulled him down in to a kiss, capturing his mouth tenderly, thanking him for taking care of him the way he did, and for the gift. Harry melted in to the kiss with a moan, lips parting to admit Lucius' skilled tongue.........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.

Added Author's note: I was recently informed of a mistake made in this chapter, where I had put Harry's name in to a paragraph, where Lucius name should have been. I have now changed that. so, sorry for the confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Forgive me, but this chapter is going to be very melodramatic, and probably short.**

Chapter XII

Draco gave the password to his father's quarters, and the portrait admitted him gladly. There was always compatriotism between fellow Slytherins. Draco stepped inside his father's quarters, calling out for him. He received no answer, and he knew that his father was not in. This was good, because he wanted to search his father's rooms. For some reason, his father had been truly smiling more often, and he had noticed the same problem with Potter.

Draco wondered why. Whatever the reason, he was sure that they were linked somehow. He just had to find out, and then call Potter on it. Something fishy was up, and he would not rest until he found out exactly what. Draco methodically searched his father's rooms, pulling open drawers, and looking under cushions, but returning everything to the way it had been beforehand. He did not want to alert his father to his intentions, not at all.

Draco rifled through the papers that had been grading, searching for anything that might have been hidden amongst them. Once he had searched the living room, kitchen, and dining room he moved on to the bedroom and its ensuite bathroom. He searched quickly, afraid that he might be caught. He noticed, unnerved, that his father now had a Muggle fish tank that had four Japanese Kissing Fish inside, fish that were changing colours. He knew that it had been a gift, somehow.

He search became more vigorous. He tore through the room, not leaving a single crevice unturned. He finally hit pay dirt when he stumbled across two letters addressed to his father. He read through them swiftly, his eyes widening the further he read. This was not possible, no! How the hell could Harry Bloody Potter recognise _his_ father as his mate?! That was a whole world of wrong right there. He would have to sort Potter out immediately...push him off the astronomy tower or something.

Draco put the letters back in the drawer, and then he left at a run. He had a certain Nymph Heir to deal with..........

Harry stood atop the wall that prevented people from falling off the astronomy tower. It was Halloween, and it was the anniversary of his parents' murder. Harry was so upset that he had lost a little of his control over the elements, and the sky had reacted to his emotions. The sky was full of the fattest storm clouds England had ever seen, and they were so dark and overbearing that the Hogwarts grounds were cast in to intense shadows.

The wind picked up around the tower, and Harry's hair, which was let loose from its braid, whipped around him fiercely. Harry stared out across the grounds, fighting back the tears of pain and misery. He had caused his parents' death, and now they were gone, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Because of his existence his parents lost the lives they could have led had he not been born. He looked down at the ground below the tower, so very far down.

All it would take to rejoin his parents, and to rejoin Sirius, would be one step, one step over the edge of the wall he stood on. One step, a long plummet, and sweet oblivion would take him. Above him the storm clouds ripped open, and rain poured down, soaking everything it touched. Harry looked towards the lake, and the way the rain hit the surface of the water like bullets. With a deafening crash the first bolt of lightning tore through the sky.

Harry tilted his head back, and closed his eyes, letting the rain slap roughly against his face. One step and his pain could end forever. Just one step.........

Lucius sat in his office. He had just finished grading some first year essays. He looked at the rose under its globe, and felt a pang in his chest just as the first crash of lightning sounded across the grounds. Something was calling to him. Something he did not immediately understand. He rose from his chair, and moved towards the window. Something was telling him to open the window, though he was not sure what, but did it anyway. He opened it, and gazed out through the torrents of rain pouring down from the sky, from clouds larger and darker than any he had ever seen in his life time

What the hell was going on? Why was the weather this volatile today, on this day of all days? What was so important about All Hallows Eve? The answer did not come to him immediately, though there was something nagging him at the back of his mind, something very important, but what...........

Vittorio walked arm in arm with both Fred and George. They were escorting him back to Hogwarts. They had had an amazing day together, but now, unfortunately their day together had to come to an end, because he needed to get back to His Highness, Harry. When the clouds started to gather so suddenly that there could only be one explanation for their appearance Vittorio knew that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Harry, and he needed to get back to the school, now!

Before he had even really known what he was doing he had broken free from Fred and George's arms, and he was running flat out towards the school, a panicked look on his face. He hoped he was not too late – both for Harry's sake, and his own, for he had promised the Royals that he would keep their heir alive until the coronation ceremony at the end of the school year. He heard Fred and George running after him, calling out his name, but he could not spare a thought for them in that moment. He needed to get to Harry before it was too late.

He knew where Harry was the moment he came in to view of the school. The storm clouds were generating from above the astronomy tower, and if he squinted he could see a figure standing atop the wall at the top of the tower. Oh, Merlin, was Harry going to jump?! Vittorio ran faster, his legs pumping furiously. He brought his wand to his throat, casting the _Sonorous Charm_. 'HARRY, NO! DON'T JUMP, PLEASE! HARRY, DON'T JUMP! OH, GOD, PLEASE! STOP!'

But as Vittorio spoke more lightning crashed through the sky, drowning out his magically enhanced voice. He sent a quick patronus to Harry's mate, and to Dumbledore. Hopefully Dumbledore would get to him faster than he would...........

Harry heard the door to the astronomy tower open, and close, and he knew that someone was staring at his back. Harry lowered his hand, and opened his eyes. He looked out across the grounds for less than a moment, and he saw three figures running across the Hogwarts grounds, obviously escaping the rain. Harry took careful steps, and turned to face who had come up to the astronomy tower. Draco Malfoy was staring at him, his icy blue eyes wide with apparent shock.

'I WOULD HAVE THOUHGT YOU WOULD BE SNUGGLED UP IN YOUR DORM ROOM RIGHT NOW, DRACO,' Harry shouted at the Slytherin, to be heard over the howl of the wind, and the crash of the thunder, wondering why he was there. When it was raining people were meant to stay indoors, not come outside to get soaked to the skin and come down with an illness. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'

'I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THE SAME OF YOU, POTTER, AND WOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION! YOU KNOW, POTTER, I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!' Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly. 'WHO ON GOD'S GIVEN EARTH GAVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CHOOSE MY FATHER AS YOUR FUCKING MATE?! HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR FUCKING FATHER! WHERE DO YOU FUCKING GET OFF SHAGGING AN OLDER MAN?! WHAT KIND OF SICK FREAK _ARE_ YOU?!' Draco demanded, striding towards him aggressively.

The moment Draco uttered the word "freak" a mental image of a furious Uncle Vernon thrust its way in to the foreground of his mind. Harry took an instinctive step backwards, forgetting that he was standing atop a narrow wall. Draco's eyes widened in fear, and he lunged forward just as the door behind him burst open, and an enraged Lucius Malfoy came barrelling out. Harry's arms started pin wheeling as he fell backwards, his foot scrabbling for purchase on the stone.

Harry cried out in terror as he started to drop past the wall, but just as his outstretched hand was falling away from the edge a set of arms came over the edge, and a pair of hands locked around his wrist. A strained face appeared over the edge of the wall, the strained face of a suddenly fearful Lucius Malfoy. Lucius held on to him for dear life, realising in that moment that he was already beginning to fall in love the little Gryffindor, as odd as it sounded. 'HARRY, HOLD ON!' Lucius bellowed, hands tightening around Harry's wrist.

Harry looked up in to the face of his mate, and saw everything that he would have lost had he jumped. He could not believe that he had even thought of jumping at all. Harry swung his other arm up, and latched on to Lucius' arm. Harry was happy that it was still raining, because it covered the fact that tears had begun to slide down his cheeks. 'I CAN'T HOLD YOU BY MYSELF, HARRY, YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!' Lucius shouted quickly, trying to pull him up.

Harry swung his legs forward, and using his feet, kicked himself upwards, pushing off the wall, throwing his arms up higher, and wrapping them around Lucius' neck. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and gave a good hard pull. He stumbled backwards, and fell on to the wet stone floor, pulling Harry along with him. They clung to each other, soaked to the skin, and shivering. Harry buried his face in his mate's chest, and started to sob, for his parents, for Sirius, and for the life that he could have destroyed.

Lucius cradled the back of Harry's head with one hand, and slowly eased the two of them in to a sitting position. He gently eased Harry away from his chest, and cupped his face gently, before going in to a tirade. 'HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF GIVING ME THE FRIGHT OF MY LIFE?! VITTORIO SAID YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP! WERE YOU?! WERE YOU GOING TO BLOODY JUMP?! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!' Their eyes met in that moment and Lucius knew that Harry had been intending to jump.

Lucius rounded on his son, who was staring at the two of them as though they were the oddest thing he had ever seen. 'AND WHAT WERE _YOU _DOING UP HERE, DRACO?! WERE TRYING TO STOP HIM?! OR WERE YOU ENCOURAGING HIM?! IF IT WAS THE LATTER THEN YOU HAD BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!' Harry clutched at Lucius desperately, pulling his attention back to him. Harry could see that Lucius was livid, and he did not want Draco to suffer the brunt of it.

'LUCIUS, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WASN'T DRACO'S FAULT! HE FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE MY MATE AND WE WERE ARGUING, WELL, HE WAS ARGUING. I WASN'T SAYING MUCH OF ANYTHING. HE SAID SOMETHING, AND I HAD A NEGATIVE REACTION! THAT'S ALL. I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, LUCIUS, I SWEAR! DON'T PUNISH HIM, PLEASE!'

Lucius looked at Harry closer, and saw the pain on his face, and he knew that Draco had said something hurtful to him, something that had caused Harry to almost die. Not even Harry's pleading would spare his son from a punishment. Lucius rose to his feet, pulling Harry up with him, holding him close. He glowered at Draco and his face was as dark as the clouds above them. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?! WHAT NAME DID YOU CALL HIM TO MAKE HIM STEP BACK AWAY FROM YOU?! _WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!_'

'I ASKED HIM WHAT KIND OF A FREAK HE WAS THAT HE WOULD SHAG WITH A MAN OLD ENOUGH TO BE HIS FATHER!' Lucius whole demeanour changed. Draco had called Harry a freak, the little bastard. He had hurt his Harry, reminding him of the blasted Muggles. Lucius pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Draco. He needed to teach his son a lesson in how to treat Harry. Harry stepped between Draco and the wand, and glared at Lucius.

'HARRY, GET OUT OF MY WAY!'

'NO. DRACO DOESN'T DESERVE PUNISHMENT. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. IF YOU DO THIS THEN YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN UNCLE VERNON, LUCIUS. PLEASE, FOR ME, STAND DOWN. IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT, PLEASE, STAND DOWN. PLEASE!'

Lucius narrowed his gaze at Harry. It was because he cared for Harry that he was going to punish son, but Harry was willing to get between an enraged Ex-Deatheater and a son in need of punishment. What was the world coming to? 'THIS ONCE, HARRY, I WILL STAND DOWN, BECAUSE YOU HAVE ASKED ME TO. BUT THE NEXT TIME HE HURTS YOU HE WON'T BE SO LUCKY. AS IT IS, DRACO WILL BE DOING THREE MONTHS' WORTH OF DETENTIONS WITH FILCH, AND HAS LOST SLYTHERIN HOUSE THIRTY HOUSE POINTS.'

Harry beamed at Lucius, rain streaming down his porcelain face. Even as the smile lit up Harry's face the sky above them cleared of clouds, and the wind died down. Harry jumped in to Lucius' arms, and hugged him warmly. 'I think I deserve more than a hug after that scare,' Lucius murmured in the young man's ear, causing Harry to flush crimson, and press his lips to those of Lucius'. Lucius tugged him closer, parting Harry's lips with his tongue, driving in to his mouth, savouring the very taste of the young man in his arms.............

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

As I said it was short and melodramatic, but Lucius has finally come to the conclusion that he is beginning to fall for Harry. YAY!

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I really thought people wouldn't like it, because it was so melodramatic, but that just goes to show what I know.**

Chapter XIII

It was the day after Halloween, and classes had returned to normal. The only thing that was not normal was Harry. His whole body was full of aches, and his complexion was as pale as could be, but he was determined to go to class. He was not going to miss any classes – he did not want to disappoint Vittorio or Lucius, for that matter. So, Harry doggedly made his way to the defence classroom. They were supposed to be starting duelling lessons in class today, and he was going to excel, damn it.

Harry dragged his feet down the corridor towards the classroom, and brought his hand up to his face as a series of sneezes made their way out of him, echoing down the corridor. Several people looked at him, and then began skirting him. He gave them a half assed glare and then smiled softly when Hermione and Ron came down the other end of the corridor towards him. At first they were all smiles, but when they were close enough to see his face their expressions morphed in to ones of concern.

'Harry, what the hell happened to you, mate?' Ron asked him as Hermione pressed her hand to his forehead. Harry shrugged it off nonchalantly. He did not want them to know about the incident the previous day. If they knew Ron would blow up, and Hermione would instantly talk about therapists, and other such things, as if he had not already had that conversation with Lucius, though they did not know that. Harry shook his head, and reached out for the door handle.

He pulled open the door, and stepped inside, Hermione and Ron following close behind him. Only Lucius and Draco had arrived ahead of them. Both platinum blondes looked up as they entered. Harry could tell by the chastised look on Draco's face that Lucius had just been having a very important conversation with him, a conversation regarding Harry. Lucius' gaze locked on Harry's face instantly. 'Potter, have you come down with something?'

Harry looked at him, and shook his head stubbornly. Lucius' expression hardened. The aristocrat hated when people lied to his face, but Harry did not want to be sent to the Hospital Wing; he had seen the place far too much in his life time. Hermione chose that moment to comment on his temperature. 'Professor, his temperature is through the roof.' Lucius glanced at her, and then he strode forward. He pressed his cool hand against Harry's forehead.

Harry closed his eyes, and leaned in to the touch. It felt very nice to have Lucius hand on his forehead, very nice indeed. 'Potter, your forehead is scalding. I think you should take yourself down to the Hospital Wing.' Harry jerked back from Lucius' hand as though he had been burned, and shook his head. No, he was not going to go down to the Hospital Wing. He had to attend class, regardless of how sick he was. He needed his education, it was imperative that he get top grades in his classes.

'No, Professor, please, don't send me to the Hospital Wing. I'm fine, just a bit of a head cold, that's all,' Harry pleaded with him, giving him the lost puppy look with a pout that would make the strongest man cave. Lucius looked at him for several long moments, and then turned away from him. Harry smiled in triumph, before losing himself in another bout of sneezes. Hermione wrapped her hand tightly around Harry's arm, and dragged him over to his seat, and pushed him in to it.

Lucius took his seat behind his desk, and the group of them proceeded to wait for the rest of the class to show up. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, and Draco sat at the other side of the classroom. Harry noticed that Draco was looking at him, and he turned his head slowly to look back at him. Their eyes met, and he could tell that something had changed in their relationship since the day before. Harry offered him a small smile, and turned away from him.

Harry slowly pulled his textbook out of his book bag, and opened it, revising over all the spells they had covered since the start of the school year. He had to be sure he had them down pat before the duelling would start. Hermione kept watching him as though he might keel over at any moment. Ron, however, was glaring at Draco, who was still watching Harry. Harry blushed when Ron finally spoke in a whisper. 'Harry, why is Malfoy junior watching you like that? He's not your mate, is he?'

His whisper must have carried across the classroom, and both Malfoy's stiffened at the exact same moment. Harry glanced at the two of them, before turning to look at Ron. 'No, Draco is not my mate, but if you really want to know who my mate is, then come to my quarters tonight, and I'll explain it to you both,' Harry whispered, just loud enough for both Ron and Hermione to hear him, while the others could not. They both nodded carefully.

That was when the rest of the class arrived. They rose from their seats, and Lucius spelled the tables, chairs, and book bags to the side of the room, leaving a wide open space. Lucius stood in the centre of the room, and he looked at every student in the room, before telling them to take out their wands. 'I would like two volunteers to demonstrate a duelling session.' Harry put his hand up immediately, despite his aches and pains and sinus problems.

Lucius gave Harry a shrewd look, before waving him forward. Draco was the second to volunteer. Harry and Draco smiled at each other. They could both remember the duelling disaster back in their second year when Gilderoy Lockhart had been the Defence Professor. Harry and Draco took up their positions in front of each other, and they bowed, before walking ten steps away from each other. They faced each other, both of them gripping their wands tightly in their hands.

Even though he was obviously ill, Harry's reflexes were as fast they had ever been. Harry moved first, firing a _Tickling Charm_ at Draco, who blocked quickly before firing back a _Stinging Hex_. Harry weaved out of the way, and the hex slammed in to the wall, resulting in an explosion of colour. Harry and Draco duelled passionately, matching each other in skill, speed, and stamina. Their spells went from light and friendly, to heavy and meant for enemies, but they were still smiling at each other.

They were actually having a good time duelling with each other. It was a great way to spend time. It increased your dexterity, kept your duelling skills above par, and was a great way to keep fit, because you expended so much energy through your magic. With their increased pace and strength Harry found himself stumbling as his head started to spin, but he pushed on. He would not lose to a Slytherin, not even in a friendly duel. But with his increased dizzy spells Harry found his shields failing a little, just enough to let Draco's next powerful spell in at him.

Harry froze as entities started to form in front of him, made up of a grey smoky material. The crowd gasped, and Lucius stiffened, his gaze locking on Harry's face. The entities were forming one at a time. The first to be fully realised was a ghastly imitation of Lily Potter. Lily glared at Harry cruelly, before starting to speak in a malicious voice. 'Just look at yourself, Harry James Potter, you can barely stand you're so weak. I can't believe I gave my life for you, just so that you could turn in to a weakling. You're pathetic, and you're a murder! You got me killed, you little fucking bastard!'

A pained expression made its way on to Harry's face, even though he knew that Lily was not real, that what she was saying came from Harry's own mind, it still hurt so bad to hear it from her likeness. The second entity had now formed, and it was an imitation of James Potter. James came close to Harry, and glowered at him, before striking him roughly. 'Listen to your mother, you little shit! She's right, you know, you _are_ pathetic and a murderer. I don't know how I could have ever loved you, you worthless pile of dragon dung. Your mother and I died for you, and how did you repay us? By getting more people killed!'

At this point two entities formed. One was Cedric Diggory, and the other was Sirius Black. 'You're the reason we're dead,' the two entities said simultaneously. 'If you hadn't existed, none of us would have died. We would still be alive and making love to our partners, and living happily ever after! It's all your fucking fault!' Harry backed away from them, pain stabbing at him, and he stumbled, falling down on to his backside. Harry shook his head desperately, in an attempt to make them leave him alone.

Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, and they only fell harder when the next entity formed. It was an imitation of Voldemort, shrouded in his dark robes, his eyes glowing with the evil in his soul. 'Well, well, Potter, you heard them,' the entity said in Voldemort's cold, cruel and clear voice, which rang out through the entire classroom. People started backing away from the entity. Nobody wanted to be anywhere near the entity, even if it was fake. 'It's your fault, Potter; it's always been your fault. If you had just died they would have lived to grow old and die of natural causes, but you lived. You are still living. People are dropping like flies around you, and you are still alive and unhurt.'

The entity walked towards Harry, and towered over him. Harry looked up in to its face, tears still streaming down his cheeks, his green eyes wide with fear and pain. 'People will continue to die while you still live, Potter. And I'll tell you a little secret, my pet. I'm going to kill your mate, and I will do it slowly, torturously, so that you can feel every ounce of pain that they feel, and know that your mate is suffering in your stead, because you would not give yourself over to me. Their pain, their death, will be because of you, and you'll have none but yourself to blame.'

Harry had had enough. He did not care about his own pain, or the dizziness running through his head. Harry focused his magic as much as he could, and sent a large ball of fire at the entity, which only passed through it, causing entity-Voldemort to cackle, and the students to jump out of the way. Harry forced himself up from the ground, but as he did unconsciousness called to him, pulling him down in to its depths. Harry's eyes rolled up in to the back of his head, and the last thing he remembered was a pair of strong arms catching him as he fell forward................

When he opened his eyes his head was splitting. Harry groaned, and brought his hand to his head, clutching it desperately. He already knew where he was. He would recognise the sterile scent and alabaster stone of the Hospital Wing from a mile away. He looked around him, and saw that two people were in deep conversation at the other end of the room. One was Madam Pomfry, and the other was Lucius. When Lucius saw that Harry was awake he walked towards him, completely disregarding the woman calling after him. Madam Pomfry finally went in to her office, having given up.

Lucius leaned over the bed, and pressed his cool hand against Harry's cheek. After he asked Harry how he was feeling, and to which he answered that he felt like he had been steamrolled, while being hit by rogue bludgers, Lucius started berating him for being a damnable Gryffindorian fool too stubborn to get himself checked out by the school nurse. Harry only lay there and listened, not defending himself. And really, he was only half listening. He was still thinking about the duelling class, and how incredibly dreadful it had been.

He really was a fool. He should have stopped duelling when he had started to feel dizzy. Eventually Lucius noticed that Harry was not even listening to him. Lucius took a seat on the bed beside him. Harry looked up at him, and smiled softly at him. 'I'm sorry,' Harry said softly. 'I should have listened to you when you told me to come here, and I shouldn't have done the lost puppy look, you might have been stricter had I not done so. I'm sorry I ruined your class....I didn't mean to.'

Lucius shook his head. 'It wasn't just your fault, Harry. I was partly to blame, as was Draco. He used a spell to which he didn't know the counter curse. I should have put a stop to the duel when I saw you stumble the first time, but I wanted to teach you a lesson. If you're going to be a stubborn mule, you have to live with consequences. You were wrong, you know, it wasn't, it isn't just a head cold. You actually have a mild case of pneumonia...after yesterday's incident atop the astronomy tower.'

Harry looked away. He knew that Lucius was just humouring him because he was sick. It was his fault that the class had been ruined, regardless of what he said. 'Speaking of Draco,' Lucius continued, and Harry looked back at him, 'I've spoken with him.' Harry nodded, and closed his eyes as the room spun around him for just a moment. 'I have it drilled in to him that if he hurts you like he did yesterday, he will not be given another chance. I told him that I had already come to terms with your need to try to court me, and that I have accepted that fact with dignity. He will now do the same, but he hopes that you won't succeed in, ah, wooing me.' Lucius chuckled.

Harry grinned. Hearing Lucius talk about this was nice. 'I know he did not mean what he said yesterday, Harry, but it almost cost you your life, and I don't know why you stood between me and my son.'

'It wasn't his fault,' Harry said, frowning softly. 'It was my fault. I just have to get over what Uncle Vernon did to me, and then everything will be fine. You know, I should really get a therapist, or something. Or maybe I could get a pensieve, and put all of those memories, and the dreams in to it, and then hide it away so that I won't see them ever again. I'll have Vittorio look in to it. Where are Ron and Hermione?'

Lucius sneered with disdain at the mention of them, but answered him honestly. 'They are waiting outside. Draco is keeping them at bay while I speak to you. I would rather not be bothered by them at the moment, because I want you all to myself for a while..... Harry, do you intend to inform them of our situation?'

'Yes,' Harry answered, 'because Ron thought that Draco was my mate, which nearly makes me laugh. As if Draco and I would be mates, honestly. I'd much prefer you, and I have you, so life is almost perfect.'

Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow. 'Almost?'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Yes, almost, Voldemort's not dead yet.'

Lucius' expression grew troubled. 'Harry, today in class...' Harry lifted a hand, and pressed his finger against Lucius' lips, cutting him off.

'I know they weren't real. Everything they said, I was thinking it already......Lucius, I'm scared,' Harry whispered, closing his vibrant green eyes. 'What they were saying, it was true. It's my fault they died, Lucius. If I had died when I was a baby, like I was supposed to, maybe not my parents, but Sirius and Cedric would still be alive. I'm still alive, and more and more people are dying every day, and it's my fault. I don't want any more people to die, and I certainly don't want to put you in danger by association. Maybe it would be best if I stopped pursuing you.'

The moment those words left Harry's lips Lucius almost felt his heart stop. He pulled Harry up from the bed, bringing him close. He cupped Harry's cheek so tenderly his touch was feather-light. 'Harry, look at me, please.' Harry opened his eyes when Lucius asked him to. 'Harry, it is perfectly alright to be afraid. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel fear. You know, courage doesn't come from a lack of fear. Courage comes from being able to overcome your fear, and you can, Harry; you've done it before, and you will do it again. I want you to continue to pursue me, Harry. I do, and do you know why?'

Harry shook his head. 'It's because you are a kind, gentle, brave, likeable person, and I happen to enjoy your company. I care about you, Harry, and I don't want to stop kissing you, or having dinner with you just because of a little danger. I am a skilled Occlumens, and I can keep my knowledge of you, of us, out of my head during meetings with the Dark Lord. He won't find out about this, I won't allow it. So, you don't have to worry about me. And as for the others who are dying, that has nothing to do with you. The Dark Lord is psychotic, and the people who are dying are Muggles that have no connection with you. You can't be to blame for the deaths of people you don't even know.'

'I know that, really, but I can't help but feel guilty. It's my destiny to destroy him, and I haven't done it yet. Dumbledore thinks he knows how Voldemort has managed to last this long, and he's looking for ways to put an end to that so I can kill him once and for all. I shall have to speak to him when I get better.' Lucius nodded in understanding, and then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek rather than his lips, because pneumonia is contagious.

'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HARRY, YOU BASTARD?!' Both Lucius and Harry jumped in surprise, and turned to look towards the door. Ron was standing in the doorway, Hermione standing slightly behind him. Draco was sporting a black eye, and a bloody nose. Obviously Ron had punched his way through. Ron looked enraged, while Hermione simply looked smug. It was obvious to Harry that she had been suspicious of the pair of them.

'That will be five points from Gryffindor for your language, Mr Weasley,' Lucius sneered. 'And kindly keep your voice down, you are in an infirmary, and there are people who are too sickly to tell you to shut up.' Ron opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment Madam Pomfry came bustling out of her office with a steaming vial of _Pepper-up _for Harry. Harry took it from her gratefully, and Madam Pomfry and Hermione both glared at Ron for having disturbed the peace.

'Harry, tell me why you let him kiss you like that!' Ron demanded, rounding on Harry as he downed the steaming potion, which caused steam to fly out of his ears. Harry's face contorted in a grimace of discomfort as the steam left him in a gush.

'Well, it's obvious Ronald,' Hermione said. 'Lucius is Harry's mate, and Harry has been wooing him...it's obviously working.' Hermione and Harry shared a smile, while Ron's face turned an even darker shade of red than it usually did when he was angry.

'Harry, what the hell? Why would he be your mate?! He's a Deatheater.'

'He _was_ a Deatheater, Ron. He switched sides, you know that. And as for him being my mate, it was not my choice, but fate obviously picked someone after I made up the criteria for my dream man. Therefore, Lucius must fit the bill. I know the Weasleys and the Malfoys have been feuding for generations, but that should really stop. You're both on the same side now, and should be able to put aside your differences long enough for the dark side to be demolished.'

Lucius, Draco and Ron all looked affronted at the thought, but Harry would have none of it. 'Ron, you're my best friend, and you're like my family, but Lucius is my mate, and you can't change the fact. Accept him as a part of me, or we will go separate ways. I would much rather have you both in my life, but I can't, and won't live without my mate.' Harry and Ron locked gazes, and it was a battle of wills for a long moment, until finally Ron caved with an air of defeat.

Ron turned to look at Lucius. 'If you hurt him,' Ron said in a low and dangerous voice, 'you won't just have me on your back. You'll have the whole Weasley clan after your blood. If you hurt him in the slightest bit you will be dead meat, do you hear me, Malfoy?'

'Your warning is heeded, Mr Weasley. Believe me; I have no intention to be cursed in to oblivion by a Gringotts' curse breaker.' Ron nodded slowly, and then he looked at Harry, brightening immediately. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was sure that Ron was bipolar. The rest of the day was spent by Lucius and Harry sitting on the hospital bed, talking in soft voices, while Draco watched from the sidelines wondering how in the name of God his father had managed to see anything particularly attractive about Potter. Ron and Hermione, though, had to return for classes..........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

This would have been written and uploaded sooner, but my mum came back from the hospital, and I spent the day helping her out, and talking to her.

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XIV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XIV

Harry was glad to be out of the Hospital Wing. He was in there far too often for his liking, or the liking of anyone else for that matter. Lucius was especially displeased that he had ended up there so early in the school year. He had been in the Hospital Wing every year since he had come to Hogwarts when he was eleven, and he did not like it one bit, though the Matron was very friendly, and easy to talk to. But it was not his fault that he continuously ended up there. It was not his fault he was a danger and sickness magnet.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, and headed up the corridor to the marble staircase. He was on his way up to Dumbledore's office. He needed to speak with the man as soon as possible. He hoped that Dumbledore had made some leeway in his missions to search for ways to bring down Voldemort, which was essential. He had to bring him down if he was to continue to pursue Lucius safely. He had every intention of continuing to pursue him, because they were mates, and his life would not be complete until he had won Lucius' heart.

Harry smiled when he thought of what Lucius had said to him. Lucius had said that he cared for Harry, and the thought filled Harry with the warm fuzzies. Lucius had come to visit him every day that he had been in the Hospital Wing, which was for five whole days, much to Harry's chagrin. They had talked about many things, and Lucius had comforted him every time he grew upset. Lucius had not kissed him, though, since Ron had walked in on him kissing Harry's cheek.

That was what Harry was most looking forward to now that he was out of there; kissing Lucius. He would take every opportunity that he could get. He would corner him in his quarters, pull him in to his own quarters, drag him in to the bathroom, or push him in to a broom cupboard. Wherever he could get access to. It did not matter where as long as he could feel those silken lips against his, working sensuously, that skilled tongue delving in to his mouth, causing him to dissolve in a pile of Harry-shaped goo.

Harry shivered at the thought as he made his way down the corridor that led him to the gargoyle that stood sentry outside Dumbledore's office. Harry gave the password, and the gargoyle sprang to the side to allow him passed. Harry went up the spiralling staircase to the door, but paused outside the office when he heard voices coming from inside. One voice belonged to Dumbledore, and the other belonged to Lucius. Harry listened carefully.

'Dumbledore, this has gone on long enough. Do you even realise how much pain that Harry is in? Severus told you what he saw in his memories, and you cast it aside as though it meant nothing to you. You said it must have been a nightmare, and not an actual occurrence. How can you be so obstinate on this point?! I have already confronted you, and you did nothing. Harry is in real pain after what that monster did to him since he was a child. He needs help, a therapist, or a pensieve, or something of that sort. You cannot continue to ignore him like this, I won't stand for it.'

'Lucius, you are blinded by your feelings for him. I sent Harry to the Dursleys for his protection, believing that Lily and Petunia had been blood related. I realise that it was a mistake, and I am sorry for that, but I cannot change what has already come to pass. Harry is a strong boy, he will be fine. I, personally, don't believe that Vernon ever laid a hand on Harry. Why would he when he spouts that Harry is a freak, and would have nothing to do with him?'

'Dumbledore, open your eyes, damn it! This is Harry we are talking about, not the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry cannot face off against anything and everything and continue to come out unscathed. He may be legally an adult, but he is still teenage boy at the same time. He has his weaknesses, and he has his insecurities. Severus showed me his memories of Harry's memories. That monster, Dursley, made him climax! Do you think Harry would actually have dreams or nightmares about that without first having experienced his vile touches?! It is impossible, and you are choosing to ignore that fact, because all you see is the son of Lily and James Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy who could not possibly have any problems!'

'Lucius, you go too far!'

'I'm not going far enough! You haven't even apologised to him for making him stay with them since you learned that it had not been at all necessary!' At this point harry could not listen any more, and he threw the door open, stepping inside. Both Wizards looked up, and both looked positively stricken. Harry looked from one to the other, and he felt his eyes sting with tears. Lucius was his mate, but Dumbledore had always been like his grandfather, and he did not know which to believe.

Harry stared at Dumbledore. 'Is it true?' Harry whispered loud enough for both wizards to hear him. 'Is it true? Did Snape tell you what was happening to me? He told you, and you did nothing to help me?' Harry could tell by the slight flicker in Dumbledore's eyes that everything that had been said by Lucius was true, absolutely true. Harry felt several emotions burst out of him at once, but mostly it was anger and a feeling of betrayal. 'HOW COULD YOU?!' Harry shouted, his whole frame beginning to tremble. The items around the room started to rattle as he lost control of his magic.

'HOW COULD YOU?! SNAPE TOLD YOU WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME, AND YOU DID FUCKING NOTHING TO FUCKING HELP ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER! THAT.....THAT VILE SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH WAS TOUCHING ME AND YOU KNEW, AND YOU _CHOSE_ TO IGNORE IT! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME, AND THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW, BUT YOU HAD TO HAVE KNOWN, AND NOT JUST BECAUSE OF SNAPE, BUT BECAUSE YOU'VE HAD PEOPLE WATCHING ME MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! YOU KNEW THAT I HAD BEEN LIVING IN THE CUPBORAD UNDER THE STAIRS BEFORE I STARTED HERE! YOU KNEW ABOUT THE BEATINGS, AND THE STARVATION! AND YOU WOULDN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM THEM! AND NOW I LEARN THAT YOU HAD KNOWN THAT I WAS BEING RAPED AND YOU STILL SENT ME BACK! YOU BASTARD! YOU....YOU...you're worse than Voldemort,' Harry finished in a broken whisper, and then everything around the room started to explode, raining jagged shards down on Harry.

Lucius pulled Harry in to his arms, and covered him, stopping the shards from getting to him. Tears were now streaming down Harry's cheeks, and he sobbed openly in to Lucius' chest, clutching at the man desperately. Lucius glared at Dumbledore as the old man made to get up and come around the desk, but Lucius' death glare made him sit back down again. The portraits were all whispering to each other, but Harry's wailing drowned them out easily.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Harry to calm down in Lucius' arms, with man's hands rubbing circles in to his back. When Harry had finally calmed down he turned in Lucius' arms to look at the man that had once been like a grandfather to him. 'Professor, you used to be like my grandfather, but you've lost that title, along with any respect I once had for you. I hate you; I hate you more than I hate Voldemort. Voldemort killed my parents, and he killed countless others, but you left a boy alone in the pain of his abuse, ignoring it instead of helping. You make Voldemort out to be a saint,' Harry spat angrily.

Dumbledore looked very much affronted, and opened his mouth to say something but Harry silenced him with a look. 'I will continue to work with you until Voldemort is dead, but after that I will not look at you, listen to you, or speak to you. You have betrayed me, Dumbledore, and you will live long enough to regret it.' Harry turned to look at Lucius. 'I'm going for a walk, to clear my head. Lucius I need you to speak to him, find out whether he has made anyway leeway in his search.' With that Harry left the office without looking back.

With any luck he would not need to return to that office ever again. Harry went through the school quickly, in search of Vittorio, and found him in the library, categorising a pile of large text books for Madam Pince. Vittorio looked up from the books when Harry neared him. Vittorio frowned, noting Harry's puffy eyes. 'Harry, what happened?' Harry had never told Vittorio about what had happened at the Dursleys, and seeing his concern made him spill everything to his fellow Nymph.

Vittorio listened, his face darkening with every passing moment. Soon Harry was crying again, and Vittorio pulled him in to his arms, and sat down with him, rocking with him. Whenever people came near to investigate the sound of the sobbing he sent them scurrying away with a look that was so venomous it might have deterred even Voldemort. Harry recounted every moment of abuse, physical, emotional, and sexual to Vittorio, and he seemed to become a little lighter with every passing moment of his telling. Harry then told him about the Occlumency lessons with Snape, and then told him about the incident that had just happened in Dumbledore's office.

By the time Harry had stopped talking, and had stopped crying, he had his arms full of an enraged Nymph that only just about had control over his powers. 'Your Great Grandparents will be informed of this, Harry, and justice will be swift, both against those vile Muggles, and against Dumbledore. Well, I suppose Dumbledore can wait until after the defeat of Voldemort, until then he is a necessary problem we must suffer through.'

'How are you going to tell them, Vittorio? They're all the way over in France,' Harry said softly.

'I will send my Patronus to them, of course, and then they will send over some Palace Guards to deal with the problem. It won't take longer than an hour or two, I assure you.' Harry nodded, and Vittorio whipped out his wand. He sent his Patronus off with a message for the Nymph Monarchs, Harry's Great Grandparents. They sat together then in the library, sometimes in silence, and sometimes they talked softly together. They did not move from their seats until another silvery Patronus came back to them. The Patronus, a leopard, told them that the team of Palace Guards would be arriving in Privet Drive shortly, if they wished to be there.

Harry wanted to be there, so Vittorio sent his Patronus to both Dumbledore and Lucius, telling Dumbledore that he could not stop them, and telling Lucius that he was free to come along after them if he wished. Then Vittorio and Harry made their way out in to the grounds. Once they were outside they joined hands, and both of them focused their magic, allowing themselves to become one with the wind, dissolving in to harmless gaseous vapour.

As gaseous vapour they moved across the land quickly, rolling through the trees, and over rivers and streams, until they were floating over Privet Drive. They gathered their magic once more, and allowed themselves to solidify outside Number Four. Once there they waited outside the house, not wanting to face the Dursleys alone. They waited for ten minutes, and then the Palace Guards solidified in front of them, ten of them. The Guards were flamboyantly dressed and reminded Harry of the Three Musketeers, the film starring Charlie Sheen.

The leader, tall ginger man that looked rather haughty, stepped forward, and kneeled in front of Harry, the others following his lead at the same moment, causing the Nymph heir to blush with embarrassment, because there were Muggles looking out their windows at them. 'We, the Palace Guards, swear our fealty to you, Your Highness.' Harry quickly told them to get up when the front door of Number Four burst open and Uncle Vernon stormed out, looking very much the whale-of-a-man he usually did.

The Palace Guards rose as one, and circled around Harry, preventing the enraged Muggle from getting anywhere near the Royal Nymph. 'Boy, what is the meaning of this?! How dare you bring these freaks here with you! What the Hell are you doing back here?! You're supposed to be at that freak school, or have they thrown you out finally for what you did during the summer?!' Uncle Vernon spluttered, his moustache quivering, and his eyes narrowed.

Harry grabbed a hold of Vittorio's arm, needing the support of his friend. The leader of the Palace Guards reached in to his pocket, and withdrew a tightly rolled scroll embossed with the Royal Emblem; a rose with a silver circlet. 'Mr Dursley, could please take this inside, so as not to cause anymore of a scene as you have already done?' the Leader said in a cold tone that left no room for argument, and left little to the imagination as to what he would do if Uncle Vernon refused.

Uncle Vernon darkened, but he went back inside, leaving the door open for them to follow through. The group of Nymphs went quickly inside, with Harry in the middle of the group, to ensure his safety from all sides. Once inside they closed the door. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were in the hallway, looking at them with a mixture of fear and awe. All the Nymphs gathered were extremely beautiful in a slightly feminine way, a trait of their Race.

Uncle Vernon turned to face the gathering of Nymphs, rage and distaste evident on his fat face. 'Now, you listen to me, freak,' he addressed Harry nastily, 'you had best have a good reason for bringing your worthless self back here.'

The Leader of the Palace Guards glared at him, and proceeded to unroll the scroll. He read the scroll aloud. 'By decree of the Royal Nymph Monarchs, Victoire and Émile Renaldi; after hearing the testimony of Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Heir to the Royal Nymph Throne, you, Vernon Dursley, have been declared guilty of the claims Harry James Potter has made against you. You are, hereby, convicted of knowingly and wilfully abusing your ward, Harry James Potter, physically, emotionally, and sexually. Have you anything to say for yourself?'

'Of course, I do,' Uncle Vernon growled, knowing his wife and son were staring at him with shock and revulsion. 'I'm innocent. Where's your god damn proof, eh? Surely you're not going by the freak's word alone?!'

The Leader gave Uncle Vernon a glare that would have withered a flower instantly. 'Not even the Heir to the Throne would falsely accuse the most evil man of these heinous crimes.' He continued to read from the scroll, disregarding the look of pure rage on Uncle Vernon's face. 'Assault upon the Heir to the Throne is to be treated the same as an assault upon the King and Queen themselves. You, Vernon Dursley, because you came under our jurisdiction when you took Harry James Potter in to your household, have been sentenced to death, as is deemed a fit punishment for your crimes. Laurent, if would do the honours, please.'

Laurent, a blonde Nymph, stepped forward, and it was obvious that he was focusing his magic. He held out his hand, and curled his fingers just as an Executioner's Sword came in to being in his hand. The pommel was pear-shaped, and the quillions were quite short and straight. The blade was lacking a point. The sword was intended for two-handed use, but it was the typical length a single-handed sword, roughly between eighty and ninety centimetres. The sword was designed for decapitation.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley were now pale at the prospect of seeing the man die, and Harry noticed this. 'Aunt Petunia, Dudley, would you like to step in to another room. You know what is about to happen to him, but you don't need to witness it,' Harry said quietly to them. They looked at him, and then they fled the hall, in to the kitchen, closing the door with a snap behind them. Laurent then commanded the wood in the floor to rise in to a stump.

Two Nymphs grabbed Uncle Vernon before he could run for it, and they forced him down on to his knees, and pushed him down so that his head was resting on the stump. He looked up at Harry, and snarled out, 'are you happy, now? You're an even bigger freak than you were before. You know, he was asking for it. He used to come and everything, the filthy little slut!' The gathered Nymphs darkened with rage as Uncle Vernon insulted the Heir to the Throne. Harry closed his eyes against the pain of the memories where Uncle Vernon had made him come through the forced stimulation, both orally, and with his hands, of his penis.

Vittorio drew Harry in to his arms, and Harry buried his face in his chest. He could not face him anymore. Harry heard the whoosh of the sword swinging through the air, and the thud of the sword connecting with the wood stump. Harry heard the man's head roll across the floor. 'Vittorio, take me in to the kitchen please. Guards, could you please clear up the mess, I don't want to see it. Please.'

'Of course, Your Highness, your wish is our command,' the Leader of the Palace Guards said as Vittorio led Harry to the door with Harry still firmly buried in his chest. Once they were in the kitchen with the door closed Harry pulled free of Vittorio's arms, shivering with horror, and relief. He now had justice against the man who had made his youth a living hell. Harry looked at Aunt Petunia, who was clutching Dudley to her chest, and they were both sobbing.

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry, and he knew by the look in her eyes that she had had no idea that Uncle Vernon had been capable of such a thing. That fact redeemed her in his eyes, just a little. It was enough to save her life, in his opinion. 'Aunt Petunia, I need to ask you something, and this is important. I would be grateful if you would answer me honestly, please.' She nodded jerkily. 'When I was a child you would never let me up in to the attic, why was that?' Harry asked seriously, remembering all the times he had been punished for trying to go up there.

'There are things up there that I didn't want you to see, because they reminded me of her, of what I lost,' Aunt Petunia said, and there was a hint of sorrow and pain in her tone. 'They're kept in a large chest. There are things in there that belonged to my parents, as well. You should probably have them now, if you want them.'

Harry nodded. 'Thank you...and, Aunt Petunia, you may have neglected me, and you may have called me a freak as often as Uncle Vernon did, but, the fact that you did not know the extent of what he was doing to me, has slightly redeemed you in my opinion. I don't think that you should be given the same punishment,' Harry said, just as the door opened and the Nymphs came in, looking very magisterial. Harry addressed the Palace Guards. 'They don't need to be punished as severely as Uncle Vernon was. At most, I think they should do some chores at the Palace in penance, and maybe pay a fine too.'

The Palace Guards nodded seriously, and apprehend the two Muggles in a slightly less rough manner than they had Uncle Vernon. They then dissolved in to gaseous vapour, bringing the Muggles with them. Harry and Vittorio went out in to the hall, and up the stairs to the end of the upper hall, were there was another set of stairs that led to the attic. They ascended the stairs together, and Harry opened the door, expecting it to creak eerily, but surprisingly, the door opened without a sound.

The attic was as meticulously clean as the rest of the house, but the ceiling was low, so both Nymphs had to stoop to move about. The attic was full of old stuff, but most of it mattered little to Harry. He was much too focused on finding the chest Aunt Petunia had spoken of. It was Vittorio who found it, calling Harry over to him immediately. The chest was large and black, inlaid with gold and silver designs. It was a very pretty chest, Harry had to admit.

Harry reached out with one hand, and ran his fingers along the surface, hoping to feel some sort of resonance of his mother's energy, of something of that sort, but there was nothing, no sense of familiarity, nothing. Harry moved his hands to the clasps, and was about to open the chest when a soft crack of apparition and a dull thump followed by a groan of pain startled both Nymphs in to jumping nearly a foot out of their skins. They spun around to see Lucius Malfoy, clutching his forehead, because he had just hit it off the beam in front of him.

Harry smiled shakily, and made his way over to him. Harry gently pulled Lucius down so that he could inspect his forehead. There was little bump rising on the top left of his forehead. Harry pouted in sympathy, and the leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to the swelling. Harry then kiss his cheek, and wrapped his arms around his mate, just holding him close for a long moment. 'The Dursleys are gone,' Lucius stated in a drawling voice.

Harry nodded. 'Punishment has been served. Uncle Vernon received the Death Penalty for his crimes, and the others will be put to work back in France.' Lucius offered Harry a half smile, but it was obvious that the man thought they had deserved much more than that. Had it been up to Lucius Uncle Vernon probably would have been tortured before being executed. 'We are now investigating this chest, which supposedly has some of my mother's, and her adoptive parents' things inside.'

Harry led Lucius over to the chest, and Harry went to open, but Lucius took hold of his wrist. 'You can take it back to Hogwarts with you, Harry. It won't run away.' Harry nodded, and smiled. Lucius pulled out his wand, and gave it a flourish, wordlessly shrinking the chest, before summoning it to his hand, and slipping it in to his pocket. Lucius pulled Harry close, and spun on the spot, disapparating, Vittorio following behind them a split second later.

They apparated right outside the school gates, and crossed the anti-apparition wards, heading in to the school to go to Harry's quarters, where they would investigate the contents of the chest together.........

TBC

How was this chapter?

Vernon's dead, yaaaaay!

Review please.

A/N: A mistake in this chapter was only just pointed out to me, and I have just fixed it, so I'm sorry for any confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XV

Harry and Lucius entered Harry's quarters together. Vittorio had headed away to the library, knowing that Harry needed time alone with his mate. Harry and Lucius sat down on the sofa together, beside each other, and Harry felt comforted by the warmth of the man's presence. Lucius pulled the chest from his pocket, and placed it on the floor before enlarging it once more. Harry looked at the chest for a long moment, before leaning forward, bringing his hands to the clasps.

His hands were shaking he was so nervous. He could barely catch hold of the clasps his hands were shaking so badly. Things that belonged to his mother were in this chest, and he was soon going be viewing them, if he could just stop trembling long enough to get the chest open. Lucius brought his hands to Harry's, his bigger hands wrapping around them, stilling them, calming them. Harry and Lucius looked at each other, sharing a small smile.

Thanks to Lucius Harry could now open the chest without difficulty. Harry opened the clasps gently, and carefully lifted the lid of the chest, pushing it back, revealing the velvet interior filled with various items. The one that stood out the most was a large ornate bowl – a pensieve – filled with swirling silvery memories. There were also other items in there; a pile of letters written on parchment, held together by a leather thong; three leather-bound journals; a jewellery box; a music box; a collection of vinyl records; a horde of cassette tapes; a stash of apparently recently purchased DVDs filled with fairytales and other such things that mentioned the 'm' word; the Grimm's Brothers tales – Original Edition; a phoenix feather quill; two photo albums, one Muggle, and the other magic; a wand holster; and a set of white dress robes expertly tailored.

Harry felt tears sting his eyes. These were his mother's things. He could see them, and he could touch them....they were real. The first thing he reached for was the pensieve, and the stack of letters. He read through the letters first, and was quite surprised by the name that had signed at the end of each one; Severus Snape. By the timbre of the letters he knew they had been friends, and he found his tears sliding down his cheeks. Snape and his mother had been friends in school, but Snape still hated his guts.

How could that be? How could he be friends with his mother, and then hate her spawn, regardless of the fact that James Potter had been his father? Harry shook his head, and set the letters aside, and pulled the pensieve close to him. He leaned over pensieve, and lowered his head down in to the memories. He felt the world tilt, and he was sucked in to the swirl of silvery memories. Harry cried as he watched the passing memories, from when his mother was pretty child of four years, right up until the beautiful woman she was when she married James Potter.

Harry knew from her memories that Snape had not always been the way he was – that the snarky bastard that Harry knew was a perversion of the man he had once been, the man he had been before the years of sexual, physical and emotional abuse at the hands of his father, and before he had lost Lily's friendship the day he had called her a Mudblood in a moment of stress, pain and anger – a slip of the tongue when she came to his defence when James and his gang was bullying him after the O..

Most of Lily's memories when she had been hanging around with Snape had been happy, with only a few arguments thrown in, arguments about Snape's choice in his Slytherin friends, or rather friend; Lucius Malfoy. He saw many memories regarding the interactions between Lily and Aunt Petunia, which only seemed to get angry after Lily had received her letter from Hogwarts, and Aunt Petunia had not. Harry felt a little sympathy towards the woman now, but he pushed it aside, and continued to view the memories.

There were quite a few pertaining to Lily's adoptive parents, and a few pertaining to her biological parents, and he learnt that they had died just two years after she had come in to her inheritance. Richard and Julian Renaldi, who had married shortly after having to give up Lily as a baby, had been caught in the crossfire of a Muggle shoot out when they had been coming to see Lily in England, and had died instantly when the bullets penetrated their skulls, spattering the ground with their brain matter and a pool of their mingling blood.

He saw the memory where Lily had wept in James' arms, weeping for the parents she had barely gotten to know.

He saw the memories of Lily and James' budding relationship during their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. He watched as his mother courted his father, and sent him magically extravagant gifts, and love letters that had been far more eloquent than his had been. He viewed the memories where Lily and James had gone to the Palace in Versailles together, to be introduced to the Monarchs, Victoire and Émile. He saw the memories of the cotillions, and the many dances they had shared as a couple, before they finally got married, with their best friends and Lily's adoptive family in attendance.

There was only one more memory in the pensieve, and it had been from when the Potters had gone in to hiding, and it was the most important one in his opinion. It was his mother, sitting in her study, and she was talking aloud, apparently to herself, but she was addressing Harry.

_Lily walked in to the study alone. James was upstairs, singing Harry to sleep, while Padfoot curled up in the crib beside Harry, acting as a guardian angel for the last time, because he had to go in to hiding himself the next day. Lily approached the writing desk and she sat down in the elegant wing-backed chair. Lily looked straight ahead, staring at a spot on the wall. Her green eyes were large and vibrantly beautiful, and full of a sadness that reached deep in to her soul. Her fiery red hair hung down her back, and framed her face like a halo._

_She smiled sadly at nothing in particular, and then she started to speak in a soft voice filled with love. 'Harry, my darling, by the time you see this, I will probably be dead, and you will have come in to your inheritance. I am so sorry that I could not be there for you, as I had wanted to be. I can only hope that when your father and I die that you will be entrusted in to the hands of Sirius Black, your Godfather, but it is possible that that was not the case, and that you went to live with my adoptive sister, Petunia._

'_Petunia and I loved each other very much, Harry, regardless of how she might have acted around you, or might have said about me. She used to call me a freak, too, my love. She just doesn't know how to express her pain in anything other than words of anger. She wanted so much to go to Hogwarts with me, but it was not to be, and for that we could not reconcile with each other, but I don't want to trouble you with any of that. No, there are other things that I would like to tell you.'_

_Lily shifted in the chair slightly. 'You were the first thing that your father was ever really proud of. When James bucked up, and became a man, around the same time I came in to my inheritance, he realised that what he had been doing to Severus, bullying him for so long, had been a terrible mistake. He regrets it, Harry, really, and that was one of the reasons that James saved Severus' life when Sirius tricked him in to going down to the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon._

'_Severus could never forgive the marauders after that, and I don't blame him. Severus and I haven't spoken since school, and I regret that. He was one of my best friends for years, ever since we were nine years old. We told each other everything, absolutely everything. We had no secrets, not even when he joined Voldemort's ranks at fifteen, he had been influenced by Lucius Malfoy, and Severus had thought that Voldemort would sort out all his problems, mainly that of his father, who was an abusive Muggle bastard who hated magic with a vengeance._

'_I know that Severus hadn't meant what he had said to me, calling me a Mudblood, that it was a slip of the tongue, but it hurt me so much. He had learnt that word from his pureblood friend, Lucius. It was my wounded pride that kept me from accepting his apology every time he uttered it since that day. I want you to do something for me, Harry, my beautiful son. I want you to tell Severus that I forgive him, and that I'm sorry for being so prideful that I refused to hear the sincerity of his words. Please, tell him that for me, and tell him that I loved him, that I love him still – he was the first friend I had when entering Hogwarts.'_

_Lily tilted her head slightly to the side. 'There are so many things I wanted to experience with you, Harry. I wanted to teach you how to ride your first bicycle, to teach you your ABCs, and your numbers, and so many other things. I wanted to be the one to train you when you come in to your inheritance, and to be the person you went to when you aren't sure, or when you have questions, or, and perish the thought, even to give you the sex talk. If you received it at all, I'm sure it was about the birds and the bees.'_

_Lily grinned, and her eyes filled with tears, which sparkled in the light. 'I love you so much, my darling little boy. You were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, and your father and I were so proud the day you were born. And I had never seen Sirius smiling as broadly as he had been when James had placed you in his arms and named him Godfather. _

'_Finally, the last thing that I must tell you is; your father has put away his own pensieve for you. It resides in Vault Number 812 in Gringotts' bank. With that I must say Goodbye, my little love, and be safe. Hopefully, by the time you come in to your inheritance Voldemort will have been destroyed, and you can pursue your mate safely.'_

Harry was thrown back out of the pensieve, and on to the sofa next to Lucius. Lucius took him in his arms immediately, and held him against his chest, as Harry continued to sob for almost a half an hour. Lucius rubbed soothing circles in to his back with one hand, and stroked his hair with the other. Harry fit perfectly in to the man's arms, and moulded to his body perfectly. They were made for each other. When Harry had finally stopped crying he pulled out of his arms, and rose from the couch.

Harry approached the fireplace, and reached in to the flower pot on the mantle. He pulled out a handful of floo powder, and threw it in to the ever burning fire in the grate. The flames turned green and swirled. Harry went down on his knees, and thrust his head in to the fire, calling out, 'Professor Snape's quarters!' His head was pulled threw the floo, and settled amongst the flames in Snape's living room. Snape lifted his head slowly from the Potions text he was poring over, his dark eyes glittering dangerously.

'Potter,' he growled lowly, and Harry knew that he was about to go in to a tirade about how it was rude to pop one's head in to another's fireplace without first asking permission.

Harry cut him off with a decidedly apologetic expression. 'Professor Snape, please, hear me out, and then you can berate me for my lack of manners. It is imperative that I speak with you in person, either here or back in my own quarters, whichever you would prefer. Please.' Something in Harry's expression must have made the man curious, because he rose from his chair, setting his textbook on the table. He approached the fireplace, and Harry knew that he was going to come through.

Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace, and he rose up from his knees. He retook his seat beside Lucius, and the two of them waited patiently. The floo flared to green life, and Snape stepped out of the fireplace, dusting ash off his shoulder. Snape and Lucius looked at each other, saying each other's names in greeting. Snape looked at Harry sharply. 'Well, out with it. Why did you ask me to speak with you face to face?' Snape said curtly.

'Because he obviously has something to tell you,' Lucius interjected, half-smiling.

Harry looked up at Snape, and said calmly, 'won't you please sit down, Professor?' He gestured towards the nearest armchair. Snape glared at him, and took a seat, folding his arms in front of his chest, waiting impatiently. Harry took a deep breath, and then, watching Snape's face carefully, said, 'I know you won't believe me, Professor, but as you can see I have a pensieve in front of me. The pensieve belonged to my mother, Lily. She left me her memories, and there were a lot of you, Professor, but it was the final memory that mattered the most. She was talking to me, Professor, and she asked me to speak to you, to tell you something from her.'

Snape's eyes flickered with something but it was gone so fast Harry couldn't decipher it. Harry continued. 'Lily told me to tell you that she forgives you, and that she's sorry that she was so prideful that she wouldn't listen to your heart felt apologies. She said to tell you that she still loves you.....I also have your letters to her, if you want to take them.' Harry blushed and looked down at his knees, avoiding Snape's gaze, which would no doubt be malevolent for having read the letters.

'Thank you, Potter.' Harry's head jerked up with surprise. Snape had said thank you? He looked at Snape, who was looking down at the stack of letters he had obviously just picked up. Harry noticed that his eyes were glistening with something that looked suspiciously like tears, before the man blinked them away. Snape looked up at Harry, and his gaze seemed to be almost soft, before it hardened once more. 'Well, if that's all, I will be leaving.' And then he left, leaving Harry staring after him.

Harry turned to Lucius, who had both eyebrows raised in surprise. The look was so beautiful on the man's face that Harry was automatically drawn forward, mouth crushed to Lucius' lips. Lucius sighed in to the kiss, lips parting, his tongue darting out to stroke the coral of Harry's lips. Harry opened for him immediately, with a moan as that tongue pressed lightly against his own, encouraging it to take part in the erotic battle for dominance.

Lucius' hand found the back of Harry's head, pulling him yet closer. Harry gently reached out, his hand sliding up the man's chest and up his neck to rest against his cheek. Harry shifted closer, deepening the kiss further as he tilted his head to the side. As they kissed deeply, but tenderly, Harry found himself wanting to go further with the man, his mate, the only one who completed him. With his other hand he reached out tentatively for the clasps of Lucius' robes.

He undid the first few before Lucius realised what he was doing. Lucius pulled back from the kiss, and caught Harry's hand with his hand. 'Harry, you don't have to. I understand that you might be nervous, or afraid, or whatever. I'm not pressuring you in to anything you don't want.'

Harry looked at the man seriously, and said softly, 'I want to try going a bit further with you, Lucius. We've been kissing a lot lately, but we've never gone past first base. I mean, I know that you're not him, you won't ever be him, but I think I'll be okay being more intimate with you as long as you don't pin me against any surfaces, because that's what he used to do, all the time.' Lucius pulled his hand away then, and Harry resumed what he was doing.

Harry undid the buttons slowly, revealing Lucius' flesh little by little, inch by glorious inch. Harry leaned forward, lowering his head to the man's chest. Harry slowly began trailing feather-light kisses down the man's skin, revelling in the soft gasps that escaped Lucius' lips. He trailed kisses down past Lucius' collarbone to his chest, lips seeking out the man's nipples, drawing the engorged nubs between his lips, laving them with his tongue, one at a time.

Lucius' breathing grew ragged as Harry paid attention to each nipple, before shifting to kneel on the floor in front of the man. He undid more clasps, baring the man's stomach, hips and thighs. The man went without underwear...what a nice thought. Lucius' cock was rapidly surging up from anticipation. Harry kissed his way down Lucius' abdomen, flicking his tongue in to the man's bellybutton, caressing the little hole before moving onwards, and downwards.

Harry brought his lips past his hips, kissing his thighs, before pulling back to eye Lucius' cock appreciatively. Harry rested his hands on the man's thighs, and slid them upwards; pressing lightly on the man's body, indicating that he should lean back and enjoy himself. Lucius leaned back, and kept his eyes open, watching. Harry smiled up at him, and then leaned forward to run the length of his tongue from the base of Lucius' cock, following the vein on the underside, right up to the tip, where he flicked the slit with his tongue, eliciting a strangled a gasp of pleasure.

Harry swirled his tongue around the head, before gently drawing it in to the wet heat of his mouth. Harry lifted his eyes, and looked up in to Lucius' face. The man's silver eyes were blown wide with desire, and he looked as if he was trying to refrain from letting his head fall back against the sofa. Harry grinned around Lucius' cock, and slowly started to descend down it length, taking the generous cock in, inch by glorious inch. It felt good to have Lucius' cock in his mouth, it seemed to fit perfectly.

Harry took him in to the root, allowing his tongue to linger in one spot, before sliding back until only the head was still in his mouth. Lucius' hands found his head, and they caressed his scalp gently, and the best part was that Lucius did not put any pressure on him. Harry started to bob his head between Lucius' spread thighs, encouraged by the sounds of pleasure tearing up from Lucius throat, and by the trembling in the man's thighs. As he fellated Lucius' cock he slid one hand up to the man's chest, allowing his fingers to play with one nipple.

Harry slid his second hand to Lucius' balls, cupping them tenderly, reverently, stroking them with his thumb and gently squeezing them. A loud moan made its way out of Lucius, and Harry was pleased. It seemed all his practice was coming in handy. Lucius started to lift his hips slightly, rolling them gently, driving his cock deeper in to Harry's mouth, and Harry accepted the change in pace. He bobbed his head faster, allowing his teeth to lightly graze the sensitive flesh.

Harry hummed around his cock, took him in to the root, and swallowed three times consecutively. That was the catalyst. Harry felt Lucius' balls tighten in his hand, and Lucius' hands gripped the back of his head a little harder. He relaxed his throat, and Lucius came, his back arching away from the sofa, and Harry's name tearing up from his throat. Harry swallowed every drop he had to give, and then pulled back, admiring the view of a sexually sated Lucius Malfoy; flushed with colour, with beads of sweat running down from his temples.

Harry licked his lips, taking up the slight evidence remaining on them, and then he smiled at the man who had just come in his mouth. Harry retook his seat beside him, and asked casually, 'well?'In answer Lucius could only pull him in for a passionate kiss, tongues dancing roughly. When Harry pulled back he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He snuggled up in to the man's warmth, curling up on the sofa. They stretched out along its length together, with Lucius underneath Harry.

Harry did up the clasps in the man's robes, and settled on to the man's chest, shifting a little to get more comfortable. He reached up a hand, and started playing with Lucius' hair, and they lay there in silence for several long moments, allowing the man to catch his breath, before he asked, 'did Dumbledore give you an answer?'

'He did,' Lucius answered softly, 'he said that he has found one of whatever you're looking for, and is only waiting for you to tell him that you're ready, because he promised he would take you with him.' Harry remained silent. He did not know what to say. Dumbledore was still holding true to the agreement, even though Harry had said that he had betrayed Harry, and he would no longer trust him. 'Harry, what you're looking for, will it be dangerous?'

'Probably. We're talking about the downfall of Voldemort, here; it won't exactly be a stroll across the grounds.' Harry snuggled further in to Lucius' warmth, shifting his head a little, until he could hear Lucius' heart beating under his ear. It seemed to elevate as he listened to it.

'Harry, are you sure you want to go with him? I mean, all sorts of things could happen, and you could get hurt, or worse.' Harry smiled against Lucius' chest. The man was worried about him. That was nice. It was very nice, indeed.

'I'll be fine; I'm a Nymph, I can take care of myself.'

'I'm not saying that you can't...'

'Oh, I know what you're saying alright, Lucius. You're saying that you don't want me to get hurt. You know, for an Ex-Deatheater, you're adorable.' Harry was sure the man was glaring down at his head, although he could not see it. A Malfoy was never _adorable_, that was the number one rule in their code of conduct. Being adorable was simply deplorable in a Malfoy's mind. Harry chuckled, and then wondered what it would be like to lie like this for ever, with the man that completed him as no other could, without a care in the world. It would probably be heaven on earth. 'Someday he'll be gone, Lucius, and you will be free forever,' Harry whispered.

'I know. I believe in you,' Lucius whispered back. 'So, Harry, are you going to tell me what you and Dumbledore are looking for?'

'Horcruxes,' Harry said softly, disgusted by the mere thought of the things.

'That son of a bitch,' Lucius muttered. 'I knew there was something strange going on with him.'

'Yeah, he's been working on it for years. The Riddle Diary was one of them, you know, the one you slipped in to Ginny Weasley's cauldron the day Arthur Weasley punched you in the face.' Lucius let out a noncommittal grunt at the mention of the incident. Harry smiled. 'He bested you that day.'

'He did not,' Lucius sneered. 'I was merely taken by surprise. A Malfoy would never be bested by a Weasley under ideal conditions.'

'You mean when said Malfoy has about four cronies with him to deal with one wizard?'

Lucius snorted. 'As if a Malfoy would need to gang up on a person to defeat them.'

'Your son does it all the time.'

'Yes, well, as we've discussed previously, in Draco's case, the apple has fallen quite far from the tree.' They both chuckled. 'But, the Horcruxes, do you have an idea what they might be?'

'We're pretty sure one was the Gaunt Ring, which has already been destroyed. We're pretty sure that another is Slytherin's locket, then Hufflepuff's cup, something of Ravenclaw's, and Nagini, of course. Now, we just need to get our hands on them, destroy them, and then Voldemort will be mortal, so we.....so _I_ can destroy him.'

'I think I could help, if you'll let me,' Lucius said quietly.

Harry lifted his head, and looking straight in to Lucius eyes, said, 'no. It's too risky. You might be a spy, but I will not endanger you by letting you help me with this. You're my mate, and I don't want you in more danger than you are already in. Dumbledore and I can do this on our own, without you.'

Lucius sat up, causing Harry to fall off him and on to the floor. Lucius stood up, and towered over Harry, glowering down at him. 'I am not a cuddly bunny rabbit that needs your protection, Harry. I can take care of myself, and I want to help you, and you won't stop me. Wherever these Horcruxes are, you will need my help in acquiring them. I think you should go speak to Dumbledore, Harry, as quickly as possible, and get to work on this mission swiftly.'

Harry glared up at his mate, but he knew that it was a futile effort. He would not be able to sway his mate on this matter; Lucius far too stubborn. Harry looked away, defeated. He looked up when a hand filled his vision. Lucius was offering his hand to him. Harry took it, and the man pulled him up on to his feet. They looked in to each other's faces, and then turned away from each other. Harry put the pensieve back in the chest, took out the wand holster, and closed the chest.

Harry fastened the wand holster to his right forearm, under his sleeve, and then slipped his wand in to it. He looked at Lucius again. The man was looking anywhere but at him. Harry sighed, and moved forward, pulling the man in to a possessive hug. 'I'll be careful,' Harry whispered. He went up on his toes, and kissed the man's cheek. He pulled away, and left his quarters, waving good-bye to the portrait of Godric.

He went up to Dumbledore's office, intent on finding and destroying the first Horcrux tonight...........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay. There was a nice bit of slashy stuff there, so I hope that's enough to tide people over a bit until they finally reach the lovemaking stage.

Review please.

A/N: A mistake was pointed out to me in this chapter too. Damn, sorry for the confusion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XVI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XVI

Dumbledore was seated at his desk, fiddling with his great white beard, when Harry entered his office. He raised his piercing blue eyes, but for the first time in his life Harry felt that it was no longer penetrating in to his soul, as deep as the man's gaze could go. Harry locked gazes with the old man across the desk, and he took a seat in the free chair. Harry eyed him, and for once Harry felt that he had managed to keep his emotions out of his eyes.....Lucius was rubbing off on him. The thought almost made him smile.

'I believe that you told Lucius you know where to find one of the Horcruxes,' Harry said, his voice cold. Dumbledore inclined his head in Harry's direction, agreeing silently with what Harry had said. 'Well, then, what are we waiting for? We need to get it, and destroy it as soon as we can, today in fact. We need to head out now.' Harry made to rise from his chair, but Dumbledore gestured that he should, please, sit back down for a minute.

'We need to have a little chat first, Mr Potter,' Dumbledore said evenly. Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, indicating that he was, at least, listening. 'If I am taking you out with me, then I want your complete obedience, do you understand? If I tell you to run; you run. If I tell you to hide; you hide. If I tell you to leave me, and save yourself; you must do so. Do you understand?' Harry looked hard at the old man that had betrayed him, and he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he did not like those conditions one bit, especially not the last one. He did not like the idea of abandoning anybody to save himself, not even if it was a man that had betrayed him.

Dumbledore looked back at him just as hard. 'Do I have your word?'

Harry hesitated for only a moment, before saying quietly, 'you have my word.' Dumbledore nodded in acceptance, and rose from his chair. Harry followed suit. Dumbledore pulled on his travelling cloak, and the two of them left the office together. They walked swiftly through the school, side by side, and the people they passed were unnerved by the look of determination on both of their faces. Once outside they exited the castle, they crossed the grounds until they had passed through the anti-apparition wards.

They stopped, and Dumbledore held out his arm expectantly. Harry gripped his arm tightly, and a moment later Dumbledore had turned on the spot, disapparating, pulling Harry with him. Harry felt as though he was being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste, as odd as that sounded in his mind, but it was true. When Harry felt his feet slam in to the ground, he pulled his hand roughly away from Dumbledore's arm, and fought the urge to throw up.

He hated apparition, and he hated portkeys. The only methods of travelling magically he liked seemed to be by broom, and using the air as a Nymph usually would. Memo to Harry; don't apparate. When Harry had himself under control he noticed that Dumbledore was already moving away, towards a cliff. Harry hurried to catch up to him, and stopped when Dumbledore did, right at the edge. They looked out across the sea, and Harry saw a cave in the rock face of the curving cliff, down at the bottom. The cave was shaped like a badly carved giant triangle, and the sea water was flowing in and back out again with the current.

Harry did not want to get wet and end up getting sick again, so he focused his magic, and held his arm out in front of him, palm held facing towards the rock face. His face contorted with a look of concentration. There was a loud scraping sound, and then, rising up out of the ocean was a sturdy rock bridge, arching only slightly. The bridge would take them from where they stood, directly in to the cave, bypassing the water altogether. 'You have skill,' Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry made a noncommittal noise, and then headed out across the bridge, not waiting to see if Dumbledore was following him. The journey across the bridge was not a long one, and he soon reached the end of the bridge, which faced a rock wall, with no way through. He turned to look at Dumbledore, who had followed him silently. Harry indicated the wall, and raised a questioning brow. Dumbledore smiled slightly, and then started feeling along the rock wall.

Dumbledore pulled his hand back, and tisk-tisked. 'Oh, Tom, why so crude?' He shook his head, and then reached in to his pocket. He withdrew a small dagger that looked razor sharp. Harry watched as Dumbledore slid the blade across his own palm, renting the flesh in a straight and elegant line, if such a thing could be said of an open wound. The blood was glistening and crimson, and beautiful in a morbid sense of the word. Dumbledore brought his hand to the rock wall, and rubbed his blood in to the rock, before healing his palm once more.

The rock wall crumbled in front of them, revealing the inner cavern that was as dark as night, the sun being unable to penetrate its depths. Harry focused his magic, and summoned the fire element to himself, allowing it to engulf him, but not in any way affect him, or anything on his person. Dumbledore nodded, acknowledging that it was a smart move, because the whole cavern was lit up from the flickering flames. The light fell on an island in the middle of the black lake that filled the inner cavern.

Harry concentrated further, and a gust of wind swirled around his feet, lifting him from the ground gracefully. He pushed his magic out to affect Dumbledore, as well, lifting him slightly less gracefully. Harry commanded the wind to carry them across the lake to the island, setting them down on the rock, in front of a pedestal that bore a bowl filled with ominously glowing green potion. Harry instantly did not trust it. Harry let the fire die until it only engulfed his hand.

'One of us has to drink that?' Harry asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded gravely, which was answer enough. 'But which one?' Harry continued. Dumbledore answered him by conjuring a goblet. Harry looked at Dumbledore, and realised that the old man really tried to do what was best for the greater good, even if the man sometimes went about it the wrong way. Harry inwardly sighed....this was not the time to be realising that Dumbledore was a good man despite the betrayal.

Dumbledore lowered the goblet in to the potion, scooping up a large quantity. He looked at Harry seriously. 'Harry, whatever happens; you must make me continue to drink this potion, even if you have to force it down my throat.' Harry nodded just as seriously. Dumbledore raised the goblet to his lips, and downed the first goblet of potion. Harry watched Dumbledore's face anxiously, expecting something dramatic to happen. When nothing did he thought the moment was very anticlimactic.

Dumbledore frowned, and let out an appreciative sound. 'Tastes like lemon drops,' he mused, before scooping up another goblet of potion. He downed the second goblet, the third, and then the fourth, before anything started to happen at all. Dumbledore dropped the goblet from suddenly trembling hands that were attached to his violently trembling body. Harry used his free arm to steady him, and commanded some of the rock to rise and form the shape of a chair.

He gently pushed Dumbledore down on to it, and bent to pick up the goblet. He scooped up a large quantity, and brought the goblet to Dumbledore's lips, and Dumbledore drank without question, guzzling the potion as though it were an elixir of life, or youth. Harry fed him another two goblets of potion, before another symptom started to come in to effect. Dumbledore's breathing grew ragged, and an expression on intense pain came on to his face.

A worried expression past over Harry's face for a moment, before he returned to his task. He force-fed Dumbledore another goblet of potion. Dumbledore now started spouting out nonsense, begging to be killed in their stead, whoever they were, Harry had absolutely no clue. He could question him later. Harry continued to force-feed him, sometimes having to promise him that he would kill him when the potion was finished, when the bowl was completely empty.

When the bowl was finally empty Harry picked up the gold locket, and slipped it in to his pocket. He turned to Dumbledore, and noticed that the man was looking at him, his face drawn. He looked his age, Harry had to admit. 'Water,' Dumbledore rasped, 'please, water.' Harry nodded, and summoned some of the water from the lake in to the goblet, not noticing that when he had done so, he had awakened a hidden horde of dark creatures.

Harry brought the goblet quickly to Dumbledore's lips, and tipped the water past Dumbledore's parted lip. He watched as Dumbledore swallowed the water eagerly. God, the man was thirsty. He wondered exactly what the potion was made of, and he look back in to the bowl, seeing that there was a little left. Harry pulled out his wand, and conjured an empty potion vial; he scooped up a sample to take back to Snape. Harry was sure Snape would appreciate something new to analyse and experiment with.

Harry had just slipped the vial in to his pocket, and his wand back in to its holster, when an arm wrapped around his neck tightly, jerking him backwards. Harry barely had time to gasp as the pressure around his neck increased, cutting off his air. Harry concentrated, and allowed the fire to engulf his whole body as he had before. The creature released him with a shriek of agony. Harry spun around, flames flickering violently with his fear.

There was a horde of reanimated corpses climbing up on to the rock island from within the depths of the water. The horror he felt was almost palpable. He backed away, firing fireballs at the creatures, noting how the first creature had released him when burned. Firing individual fireballs did not seem to be working as well as he had hoped. He gathered his magic as best as he could, and commanded the flames to swirl around him and Dumbledore, protecting them from all sides.

The creatures screamed, tumbling backwards in to the water, trying to put out the flames that had engulfed them.

Harry gathered Dumbledore to him, noting how incredibly frail he was, even after the drink of water. He had to have even greater concentration now, if he was to succeed in the idea that was running through his mind; keeping the flames swirling while dissolving himself and Dumbledore in to vapour. He closed his eyes with concentration, and when he felt the magic sweep over him, he pushed it outwards to sweep over Dumbledore as well.

Then the flames died, and they rolled through the air as gaseous vapour. They moved swiftly across the lands, summoning the winds to aid them. With the aid of the wind they reached the School Grounds in no time at all, rolling over the grassy knolls, and through the trees. Harry knew exactly to which room the wind was bringing him – directly in to Snape's living room, through the window, which was just at the base of the school, because Snape's quarters were in the dungeons.

It would be an understatement to say the Potions Master was surprised to find Harry and Dumbledore suddenly materialising in his living room on the sofa beside him, but he managed to hide it behind an expression of anger. But the anger faded when he saw the state that Dumbledore was in. 'What the hell happened to him?' Snape asked, shifting closer, while simultaneously pushing Harry out of the way. Snape started checking Dumbledore's vitals.

Harry reached in to his pocket and pulled out the vial of green potion, and handed it to him. 'He drank several goblets of that stuff,' Harry said, looking at Dumbledore worriedly. Snape took the vial from him, and his dark eyes lit up, something Harry had rarely ever seen, except when the man was sure he would be expelled, or that Sirius would do something stupid. Before Snape did anything with the potion, however, he went to the fireplace, and fire-called Lucius, because he did not trust Harry not to touch anything.

Lucius came through the floo, and the moment he saw Harry he took the Nymph in his arms, holding him close. From within Lucius' arms Harry watched Snape proceeded to pour the potion in to a bowl he had just conjured. He then looked like a mad scientist, in Harry's opinion, as he started to pour various different liquids in to the potion, causing glowing symbols to appear in the air above the air. Apparently Snape could understand them, because a rarely ever seen true smile flickered across the intimidating Potions Master's face.

Snape then went in to a flurry of action, his robes billowing around him. He went to various cupboards, rummaging through them for various ingredients. Harry watched him take them in to his arms, and then disappear in to another room. After a moment he popped his head back in. 'Touch anything and you die, Potter,' he growled before disappearing once more. Harry was affronted. He could be trusted enough not touch anything after the last time, during the Occlumency lessons, when he had went in to Snape's memories without permission.

Harry decided to take the man at his exact words, and he would see who would have the last laugh, the snarky bastard. Harry pulled out of Lucius' arms, and the older man took a seat next to Dumbledore on the sofa. Harry smiled at him, and winked cheekily, and then went down on the floor in the lotus position. Harry rested his hands on his knees, and closed his eyes to concentrate easier without the distracting sight of Lucius sitting on a sofa, looking very much at his ease, as he usually did.

Harry gathered his magic, and commanded the wind to swirl around him, lifting him a foot off the floor. He heard Lucius chuckle, and knew that the older wizard had caught on to the joke. Harry hovered like that for almost half an hour, waiting for Snape to return. He knew the exact moment he had because the door burst open, but not out of anger, more out of excitement. Harry opened his eyes, and caught the man staring at him with something close to disbelief. Harry gave him an innocent look, and said, 'what? You said that if I touched anything I would die. I took that to mean the floor and the chairs, too.'

Snape narrowed his gaze at him, but Harry could tell that the man was amused, even if he did not want to show it. Snape turned to Dumbledore, holding a steam potion in his hand. He carried the potion over to the old man, and sat on the sofa beside him, bringing the potion to Dumbledore's parted lips, tipping the potion in slowly, and stroking Dumbledore's throat with his free hand, coaxing him to swallow. Once the potion was finished there was a visible difference in Dumbledore's appearance – he looked much spryer, as he usually did.

Harry commanded the wind to lower him back down on to the floor, and then he rose to his feet, watching the proceedings. Harry reached in to his pocket, knowing that Dumbledore would want to know if they had it, and he pulled out the locket. But as he looked at the locket, he realised there was something wrong with it. He was sure that in the memory pertaining to the locket showed that it had an's' of emeralds inlaid in to the gold casing. This locket was missing that detail.

Harry frowned, troubled, and then opened the locket. His frown deepened when he saw that there was a piece of paper folded up inside it. Harry pulled it out, and unfolded it, before reading it. His eyes widened. 'SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BLASTED ENDED SKREWT!' Harry cursed angrily, throwing the locket down on to the carpeted floor. He was so angry that the fire in the grate exploded with his energy. Snape hissed something about language and the loss of house points, but Harry was too angry to even really comprehend what the man was saying.

Harry only calmed down when he felt familiar hands grasp his upper arms tightly. He looked up in to the face of his mate, which had instant calming effect on him because it turned him to putty in the man's capable hands. Why he had been so angry just came blurting out of him. 'The trip was useless. I faced off against Inferi for nothing. Someone got there before us. The real one is gone, someone has it, and we can't even be sure that it was destroyed.'

Harry moved forward, and buried his face in Lucius' chest. Lucius stroked his hair gently for a moment, before pulling back. Harry watched as Lucius bent down to pick up the locket, and the scrap of paper. Harry raised one eyebrow as he took in the sight of Lucius bending over. The look looked very good on the blonde aristocrat. Snape actually chuckled at the expression of cheap appreciation on Harry's face. Harry did not even spare the Potions Master a glance he was so busy staring at the way Lucius' muscles worked beneath the robes he wore.

When Lucius straightened, holding the locket and scrap of paper he turned back to Harry, who blushed crimson at having been caught staring by his mate. Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow, and a smirk played on his lips. Harry grinned sheepishly at him. Lucius just shook his head, chuckling. Teenagers, they were all the same. Lucius looked at the scrap of paper, reading it, his face contorting in a frown. 'Severus, do these initials belong to whom I think they do?'

Snape took the offered scrap of paper, and he read it, his gaze darkening. Snape sighed. 'They do,' he agreed, nodding, handing the paper back to Lucius. Harry was nonplussed. Who could the initials have belonged to that both of these men would have known him, or her? Then the answer came to him....a Deatheater. Or rather, a Deatheater turned traitor. Snape looked at Harry, and said, 'Potter, I think it would be wise to summon your atrocious house-elf.'

Harry glared at him, but summoned Kreacher anyway. Kreacher bowed low in front of his master, and then bowed again in front of Lucius, and then gave a slight jerk towards Snape, which made the wizard stare at Harry in an almost stunned manner. Harry stuck his tongue out at him in a highly undignified manner, and then took the locket from Lucius. 'Kreacher,' Harry said kindly. 'I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them honestly, please.'

Kreacher nodded, his large ears flapping madly. 'Of course, Master Potter, sir.'

Harry smiled at the old house-elf. 'Good. Kreacher, do you recognise this?' Harry held up the locket in front of Kreacher's face. Kreacher's eyes widened with recognition and shock. Kreacher nodded, affirming that he recognised the locket. 'To whom did it belong?'

'M-master Regulus,' Kreacher answered, stuttering a little. Harry's eyebrows rose up with incredulity, and then he grinned in happiness.

'Do you know where Master Regulus put the other locket, Kreacher?'

'He gave it to Kreacher, and ordered Kreacher to go home and destroy it. He ordered Kreacher to leave him to those things, the horde of dead but moving bodies.' Kreacher shivered, and so did Harry. Harry found himself liking Kreacher more in this moment. 'Kreacher failed in his orders, Master Potter. Kreacher tried to destroy the locket, but nothing Kreacher did worked. He tried, he punished himself, and he tried again, and punished himself again. Nothing worked! Kreacher is a bad house-elf!'

Kreacher made a running beeline for the fireplace, ready to thrust his little hands in to the flames. Harry instantly jumped on him, pinning him to the floor. Kreacher struggled against him furiously, wanting, needing to punish himself. 'Kreacher, I order you to hold still!' Harry growled. The house-elf immediately went limp beneath him, and Harry let him up, afraid that he had hurt him when he had squashed him against the carpeted floor.

'Kreacher, where is the locket now?' Harry asked, his face serious.

'Gone,' Kreacher wailed miserably.

'Gone? What do you mean gone?'

'It was stolen by that filthy thief Dungy Fletcher, along with many Black Heirlooms. When Kreacher ordered him to put them back, the thief just laughed, and disappeared.' Kreacher was sobbing now, and Harry felt so much sympathy for the little old elf. Harry pulled the house-elf in to a hug, and held him as he wept openly. Harry looked up at Lucius to see the older wizard looking at the two of them with a mixture of shock and revulsion.

Harry knew that Lucius was a rather racist man. Harry growled up at him, and continued to comfort Kreacher, allowing the house-elf to weep until he had gotten over his crying bout. When Kreacher was done crying he pulled back, drying his eyes with the backs of his hands. Harry looked down at him kindly. 'Kreacher, you were not, nor ever will be, a bad house-elf. The task Master Regulus gave you would have been very difficult to accomplish – one would need knowledge of such things. Now, Kreacher, I would like to give you something, for being such a loyal and good house-elf, and I'm sure Master Regulus would agree that you deserve this.'

Harry handed the locket to Kreacher, who took it in hand and stared at it, before dissolving in to further tears. It took another fifteen minutes of weeping and wailing for Kreacher to calm down enough to stutter out, 'never before has Kreacher been given a Black Heirloom to call his own. Master Potter is truly an amazing wizard, so kind, so good, and so gracious! Thank you, Master Potter, thank you! Kreacher will always be grateful, Master Potter, sir!'

Harry smiled. 'I only hope you would be more willing to obey my requests in the future, Kreacher, and show me unerring loyalty.'

'Of course, Master Potter, of course! Anything! Anything for Master Potter, sir!'

Harry nodded. 'I want you to track down Mundungus Fletcher, and bring him here.'

Kreacher nodded, and slipped the chain of the locket around his neck, before disapparating with a loud crack. Harry grinned. He was pleased. He had just effectively ensured his house-elf's loyalty to him. He looked at the other wizards in the room. Lucius was still looking repulsed, but Snape was staring at him in a way that Harry was not sure how to describe. Harry raised an eyebrow at his Potions Master. 'Potter, you simply astound me,' Snape muttered, as though he was speaking more to himself than to anyone else.

'Right, now that the excitement has died down, I'm going to return to my quarters, and take a much needed shower. Professor Snape, you can take care of Dumbledore.' Harry gave Lucius a meaningful look, and then moved towards the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder, and travelled through the floo to his quarters. Harry moved through his rooms, until he came to his bathroom. Harry turned on the hot faucet, and slowly stripped out of his clothes.

He undid his braid, letting his hair fall free, and then climbed in to the shower, sighing in pleasure as the water cascaded down over him, washing away the stress of everything that had happened that day. 'I thought you would have waited for me, imp.' Harry grinned and turned to face his smirking mate, who had just come in to the bathroom. Harry beckoned with one finger, and Lucius complied, stripping off his clothes, pulling the thong from his hair.

Once he was ensconced in the shower with Harry, the older man pulled the Nymph close, kissing him deeply, causing Harry to melt in his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, and Lucius' hands found Harry's hips, caressing them gently. This had been one of Harry's fantasies for quite a while now, and he was going to milk it for all he was worth. When they broke their kiss for air, Harry smiled at the older wizard. At least it was good to know that they were comfortable around each other when naked.

Lucius pulled back a little, and he let his eyes wander over Harry's body, taking in every inch. Harry was pleased that the scars from all his beatings had disappeared when he had come in to his inheritance. Harry could feel himself blushing and growing hard under the intense scrutiny. Lucius just smirked, and told Harry in no uncertain terms that he was very well endowed, and Harry blushed even deeper. Lucius pulled him in for another kiss, before trailing his lips down the length of Harry's body, going down on to his knees, very much ready to return the favour Harry had bestowed on him earlier.

Harry let his head fall back in pleasure. The reality was so much better than his fantasies............

TBC

I hope you like this chapter.

You know, Harry Potter's life is so much better than mine, in my opinion. What kind of person my age still has her baby teeth?

Review please.

A/N: Yeah, there was a mistake in this one too, but it's fixed sorry for the confusion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titles: Inheritance – Chapter XVII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the other stuff. Also, I would like to point out that I could not remember the beater who was partnered with Sloper on Harry's team, so I put in my own, okay? And I have no idea whether Evan Rosier had any children, but I gave him one anyway. Any of you don't like it? Then Sod Off. And I would like to say too, that Harry's reference to Draco later in the chapter has nothing to do with colour and everything to do with Narcissa BLACK for anyone who is too dumb to realise it!**

Chapter XVII

Harry sat at his writing desk, his braid hanging down over his left shoulder. it was now the end of November and he had just returned from a Hogsmeade weekend with Ron and Hermione. He had gone shopping in the jewellery store that he had never noticed before. He had purchased an interesting gift for Lucius, to go along with the love letter he was intending to write. This letter would be the third he had written since he had come in to his inheritance and had discovered Lucius was his mate, and it would be the third gift.

On the desk in front of him was a wrapped package. The paper was red, and the ribbon was gold, very symbolic. Inside the package was a very odd but intriguing bit of jewellery. It was a snake, but it was a bracelet at the same time. Harry had had to assure the snake that he would not be in the wrappings for very long, and that once he was out of the wrappings, his job was to protect whoever wore him on their wrist, because it was imperative.

Harry had cast several powerful Protection Charms on the bracelet. The snake-bracelet would protect Lucius from all minor curses, hexes and jinxes, and would aid him in overcoming the _Imperious Curse_, should it be cast on him at any moment. Unfortunately he could not give his mate protection from the _Cruciatus Curse_, because that would make Voldemort suspicious and angry. Nor was it foolproof against the _Killing Curse_, which was a pity really.

Harry knew that Lucius might be a little offended at the idea of receiving something that would protect him from spells. He remembered clearly Lucius telling him that he was not a cuddly bunny rabbit that needed protection, but Harry could not help himself. It was his job to protect his mate, regardless of his mate's status in the world. It was ingrained in his inherited Nymph genes. He was not going to mention anything about the Protective Charms in the letter to him.

The letter he wrote was full of little Muggle sonnets, some declared love, and others were of a more, ah, personal nature, depicting the joining of their naked bodies in a long moment of intense passion. Harry hoped it would bring a smile on to Lucius' sexy lips. Harry knew that the latter sonnets were rather lewd, but he liked them, very much indeed. He could only hope that Lucius would be of the same opinion. It seemed like a safe bet, because Lucius had taken it upon himself to pull him in to his office as often as possible, and ravage him almost completely senseless, not that Harry minded in the slightest.

Harry was only too happy to be swept off in to his mate's office, and hoisted up on the desk on a regular basis. Lucius kept well within the parameters that they had discussed, and never, ever, pinned Harry against any kind of surface, regardless of where they were. If anyone was to be pinned to anything, Lucius would let Harry pin him. Lucius did not like to lose control of a situation, but he allowed it for Harry's sake, because he knew that Uncle Vernon had pinned Harry against many surfaces and Harry did not like the feeling of being trapped, as it brought back painful memories.

Once he finished writing the letter, which included another invitation to dinner that would take place in a week's time, Harry signed it, as always, Loyal Lion. He slipped the letter in to an envelope, and called Dobby to him, asking him to deliver the letter and the gift to Lucius Malfoy's quarters. Dobby was only too happy to oblige when it came to requests from Harry Potter, the boy who had freed him. Dobby left quickly, and Harry checked the time. Damn, the Quidditch match against Slytherin was in twenty minutes.

Harry rose from his chair quickly, and transfigured his clothes in to his Quidditch robes, before slipping his wand in to the holster, and grabbing his broom. Harry left his quarters at a run..........

Lucius was just preparing to leave his quarters to head down to the stadium when Dobby apparated in front of him with a loud crack. The house-elf came bearing a gift and a letter, what a nice surprise. He had been wondering whether Harry would stop with the gift giving and the letter writing now that he had given in to Harry's affections so soon. Lucius took both items from the house-elf and Dobby disapparated as quickly as possible. Probably afraid that Lucius would kill him for betraying him four years previously....and he damn well should be, in his opinion.

Lucius opened the letter first, only just able to keep himself from ripping the envelope open in his haste. His eyes raced across Harry's familiar scrawl, absorbing every word. He smirked. Who knew Harry could be so romantic, and yet so....lewd. He had to hand it to Harry; the Nymph knew how to get his blood going. He turned to the package, but when his fingers brushed the wrapping it moved, undulating beneath the wrappings. He hesitated for only a moment, knowing that Harry would never send him anything dangerous.

He quickly undid the wrappings, and a snake-bracelet softly hissed at him, as though in greeting, before slithering up his right hand to wrap around his wrist. Trust Harry to send him a piece of jewellery that was also a snake. He wondered whether the snake-bracelet could actually bite anyone, but he pushed the thought out of his head as he reminded himself that he had a Quidditch match to watch. The only problem was that he was unsure which seeker he should root for – Draco was his son, but Harry was his lover – it was a sticky situation.

With his cobra-cane in his hand he left his quarters, unable to resist stroking the snake-bracelet tenderly as he walked. It was a very sweet gesture to give him this bracelet. He had to assume that it would protect him in some manner. Harry would not give him a bracelet to just sit there and look pretty, and the bracelet did indeed look very pretty, beautiful even, like the young man who had gifted it to him. It was not Harry's style, and being a Nymph, ensuring his mate's protection was top priority, regardless of what Lucius might say to that effect.

He moved quickly through the school, his very air demanding the respect of anyone he passed, which was few and far between, as nearly everyone had already proceeded down to the Quidditch pitch. He had seen Harry play Quidditch before, and defeat his son, but he was eager to see how he looked on a broom now that he was more Nymph-like. He would no doubt look far more elegant and graceful on his broom, now, and the thought pleased Lucius.

If he looked elegant and graceful riding a broom, he could not help but think about what else he would look elegant and graceful riding. He had to mentally slap himself for thinking like that. After what he had been through for the majority of his life there was no way that Harry would be ready for anything like that just yet. But Lucius knew that, come the New Year, he would have lain with Harry, and it would be a celebrated and passionate moment between the two of them.

He crossed the grounds, unable to help the smirk that made its way across his lips at the thought of lying with Harry at some point. He was sure that Harry would be a passionate lover, once he got over his fear of being penetrated, or pinned against surfaces. And Harry would get over his fear, Lucius would make sure of that, but for now he allowed Harry to take control of their intimacies. That was not something he would do for just anyone. Even to himself it revealed just how much he cared for the Nymph Prince, and it had nothing to do with his status as Prince, or as the Boy-Who-Lived, and a lot to do with the fact that he was Harry, just Harry.

Maybe he should flip a galleon and see who he should root for, but no, that was hardly a fair way to make a decision. He would remain neutral, and then celebrate with whoever one. Indeed, that was a far better option. It would save him from being hexed by either of the young men that he was fond of...........

'Okay, team,' Harry said as he paced in front of his team in the Gryffindor changing rooms. 'We have trained long and hard for this match against Slytherin, and I have complete faith in you all. Do your best to have fun out there, and if possible, kick their asses to kingdom come. Play fair, and don't drop to their level no matter how dirty they play. It doesn't matter if we win, but it would be nice. What I want from you all is that you enjoy yourselves to the best of your ability. Right, then, mount up.'

The Gryffindor team mounted their brooms at the entrance to the pitch, and waited patiently. 'AND HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!' came Seamus Finnegan's Irish brogue. That was the signal they had been waiting for. Harry kicked off from the ground and leaned forward, flying out, leading his team proudly. 'AND IT'S POTTER! WEASLEY! BELLE! SLOPER! WEASLEY! THOMAS! AND JACKSON!' The Gryffindor team rose up in to the air in a blur of red and gold.

Harry rose up high in the sky as his team took their positions. The Slytherin team were then introduced as they came out. 'MALFOY! CRABBE! GOYLE! ZABINI! JENKINS! WILKES! ROSIER!' When all the players had moved in to position Madam Hooch, the referee, spoke to them for her place on the ground. 'I want a nice clean game, from all of you.' Harry and Draco smirked at each other, silently agreeing that may the best team win. Madam Hooch kicked open the trunk at her feet, releasing the snitch and two bludgers.

Madam Hooch bent to pick up the quaffle. She blew her whistle, and threw the quaffle in to the air. There was flurry of speedy movement from the chasers as they made to catch the quaffle. Ginny snagged it, and zig zagged her way through the encroaching Slytherins, trying to make her way to the Slytherin goal hoops to try to put the quaffle past their keeper. Harry only spared a moment for the game, a moment for glancing at Lucius who seemed to be watching him, and then he focused his attention on finding the snitch, and he knew that Draco was doing the same.

Harry scanned the ground and the sky, searching for that little glint. Harry was glad that he no longer needed glasses, because the sun would have reflected off them and would almost blind him. Harry's head swivelled from left to right as he circled the pitch. He was glad his hair was tied back in a brad, because the wind would have played havoc with it. Though he could have used his powers to alter the weather, he would not do so. He saw it as a form of cheating – if there was to be an advantage over the weather it should come from both teams and not a one-sided advantage.....it pointed out to him just how much more Gryffindorian he was.

As he passed the teachers' stand he tossed a grin at Lucius, who smirked back at him, tilting his head, obviously amused. The next thing he knew Seamus was bellowing, 'AND IT LOOKS LIKE MALFOY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH, AND POTTER'S GOD DAMNED MIND IS IN THE GOD DAMNED CLOUDS! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF, HARRY! GO! GO! GO!' Harry whipped his head around, cursing to himself, to see Draco speeding off in the direction of the lake, after what would undoubtedly be the snitch.

Harry's only chance would be that his _Firebolt_ was much faster than Draco's _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_. Harry flattened himself against his racing broom, tearing after Malfoy with a feral grin on his face. His _Firebolt _put on a great burst of speed, and he zipped between the other swiftly moving players. He raced after Draco with all intention of passing him out. They were both well out of the view of the spectators but it mattered little. Snitches had flesh memories and would tell them whoever won.

The snitch was hovering over the lake, as if daring them to come catch it while it was so perilously close to the squid lounging just under the surface. Draco now flattened himself against his broom, and he shot forwards out across the lake, and the blonde was so intent on getting to the snitch that he did not see the squid lift one of its large tentacles threateningly. Harry whipped out his wand, and brought the tip quickly to his throat, casting the _Sonorous Charm_. His voice carried across the entire grounds of the school. '_DRACO! LOOK OUT! THE SQUID!'_

But it was too late for the blonde seeker. The squid wrapped its tentacle around Draco, and jerked him off his broom, pulling him under the water before the blonde had time enough to get a breath. '_DRACO'S BEEN PULLED UNDER BY THE SQUID! I'M GOING AFTER HIM! POMFRY BE READY TO TREAT HIM WHEN I GET HIM BACK!_' Harry wasted no time, and cast a quick _Bubble Head Charm_ on himself before tucking his wand back in to its holster. He leapt off his broom, swan diving from tens of feet above the surface of the water.

His hands broke the surface first, and he took the plunge, right in to its icy depths. It was a good thing he had a protective bubble around his head, otherwise he would have just inhaled a great deal of water. The squid had already disappeared from his sight, Draco along with it. Harry mentally cursed himself for not summoning Draco to himself, and then inspiration struck as a Merman armed with a spear swam past him. Never was he so glad of all his lingual tuition. Harry called out to him in Mermish. 'Please, please, help me! A student has been taken by the squid; the school needs your aid. Please!'

The Merman turned, his ugly face contorted with surprise, and then he grabbed Harry's wrist roughly, pulling him along as he swam swiftly down deep in to the black depths of the lake. The Merman pulled him past the weeds, and away from all the Grindylows that tried to strangle him. The squid was resting at the bottom of the lake, looking ghostly in the gloom, and it was shaking Draco roughly, and squeezing the young blonde aristocrat, who had dropped his wand from slack fingers.

Harry focused his magic, and sent a jolt of electricity in to its large body, concentrating hard to not let the electricity affect anything else under the water. The squid released Draco, and Harry swam forward, picked up Draco's wand and wrapped an arm around Draco tightly. Harry said a quick thanks to the Merman who nodded solemnly, and then Harry bellowed, '_ASCENDIO!_' Harry and Draco shot up out of the water, right in to the air. Harry focused his magic and a gust of wind caught them, and carried them to the shore.

The spectators of the match were running towards them. Pomfry, Lucius, Dumbledore and Snape were in the lead of the crowd. Harry checked for a pulse, and paled when he found none. No, this could not happen! It would break Lucius' heart! The others were still too far away to help him so Harry removed the _Bubble Head Charm_ and tipped back Draco's head, and opened his mouth. He blocked Draco's nose with one hand, and kept his mouth open with the other. Harry lowered his mouth over Draco's and with each of the five rescue breaths he gave he checked that Draco's chest was rising with the air he blew in to him.

After the five rescue breaths Harry started compressions, thirty of them if he remembered correctly. He checked vitals, and then gave two breaths before he started the second lot of compressions. 'COME ON, YOU STUPID SON OF A BLACK BITCH, _BREATHE, DRACO! PLEASE, BREATHE! IT'LL KILL LUCIUS IF YOU DON'T FUCKING BREATHE, MERLIN DAMN IT!!!!_' Harry balled his fist, and pounded Draco's chest roughly, and let out a pleased cry when water came pouring out of Draco's mouth, and the blonde's eyes opened blearily.

Harry turned Draco over in to the recovery position, and Draco proceeded to vomit his guts out. Harry fell back away from him, relieved, only to be roughly pulled in to a tight hug. Harry was surprised. Lucius never showed him any sort of affection publicly, as it could damage his position as spy and his all around Malfoyness. Then he was released as quickly as he had been grabbed, and Harry had to laugh at the man's antics. Lucius pulled Draco in to a hug so tender it was as though he thought Draco was made of fine china, though Harry could not really blame.

His son had technically been dead for a few minutes, and it had been a Muggle procedure that had saved him. Harry hoped the blow would knock some sense in to the aristocrat. Harry climbed to his feet shakily, and was almost bowled over when another person slammed in to him, this one even more surprising and scary because it was Snape. It was Snape who was hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe, let alone speak, but he managed to gasp out, 'Prof.....essor......air!'

Snape released him, thrusting him away from him as though he had been positively burned, and composed himself completely, but Harry could not help grinning at the older wizard. He could tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay. Not too Melodramatic, I hope?

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XVIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XVIII

Harry stood outside the Hospital Wing, uncertain as to whether he would be welcome or not. Draco had been moved to the Hospital Wing after the initial vomiting had ceased, and Pomfry was treating him. Harry knew that the Medi-witch would keep Draco in overnight, just to be on the safe side. After all, the Slytherin could have come down with all sorts of infections that could take several hours before having any affect whatsoever on his system.

Harry knew that Lucius was in there with him, and he did not really want to intrude on their personal family moments, but he really needed to speak to Draco. Perhaps, he could choose a different time. Indeed, it seemed like a wise choice, for though he had saved Draco he was not sure whether the hostilities would come to a complete end between them. Harry was just about to turn away, and return to his quarters when a hand fell on his shoulder, nearly making him leap out of his skin with fright.

Harry spun around to see Snape smirking down at him in a sadistically pleased way. 'Professor Snape, you startled me,' Harry said, resting his hand against the base of his throat. Snape's dark eyes glittered and Harry knew that the Potions Master was well aware of how close he had come to causing the Boy-Who-Lived to piss his pants in fear and surprise. Harry did not like it when Snape was being his usual cruel and sadistic self, especially now.

'Potter, you were so oblivious of your surroundings that the Dark Lord could walk up behind you and kill you without you even realising there was anyone else in the corridor. I would suggest that you learn some tricks in observation, they might come in handy at keeping you alive.'

Harry grinned, and retorted, 'but Professor, I already have you for that. Why would I need to learn anything of the sort?' Snape snorted, and it almost sounded like amusement, and then the man swept past him to the door of the Hospital Wing. He opened it, and swept inside, robes billowing, and he gestured that Harry was permitted to follow him in. Harry stepped in after him, still rather unsure of himself. He looked around surreptitiously, and felt the pit of his stomach drop.

It was not just himself, Snape and Lucius in there with Draco. The whole Slytherin Quidditch team, plus Pansy Parkinson were there, and they were all glowering at him, regardless of the fact that he had saved their friend's life, but then again, Slytherins did not seem to like being caught up in debts of any kind. He was just about to run back out the door when Lucius called him over with a smirk, as though he knew exactly what Harry had been about to do. 'The rest of you, get out,' Lucius snapped at the gathered Slytherins, who glared mutinously, and then trudged out, but not before every one of them had deliberately bumped in to him on the way out.

Harry scowled at their retreating backs, before smiling softly at Draco, who was curled up on his bed, his blanket pulled up to his chin. Harry crossed the room slowly, waiting for Draco to tell him to get out, but when it was not forthcoming, he came to a stop next to Lucius, who was sitting on the edge of Draco's bed beside him. Snape was on the other side of the bed, standing, with his arms folded across his chest imperiously. Harry conjured a chair, and then sat down on it.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and finally Draco said quietly, 'thank you, Potter, for saving my life.'

Harry smiled. 'You're welcome, but, you know, you can call me Harry, when we're away from all the other students, if you'd like, I mean,' Harry finished sheepishly, looking down at his knees. 'Are you recovering well?' Harry asked after a moment, looking up once more. Draco smiled softly, and nodded.

'Tell me, Harry,' Lucius said, 'the method you used to save him; was it something your steward taught you? I've never seen its' like before.' Lucius seemed genuinely interested, and was leaning forward slightly, as though he thought it might be a Nymph secret.

Harry blushed crimson, and rubbed his neck. 'Not exactly,' Harry answered, avoiding his mate's curious gaze. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Snape was smirking, and Lucius had raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry continued carefully, knowing he was treading on dangerous waters at this moment. 'It was called Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation, and it was a, ah, Muggle technique I learned two years ago.' He closed his eyes and waited for the explosion of rage that Harry had dared to use a Muggle technique on a Malfoy.

He startled when he felt a hand on his knee. He opened his eyes to see both Malfoy's staring at him. It was Lucius' hand resting on his knee. Harry looked Lucius in the eye, and then Lucius said, 'it seems that Muggles deserve more credit than I have given them in the past.' Harry smiled, and then he looked at Draco, expecting him to say something.

'Pot – Harry, you said it was called Mouth-to-Mouth?' Harry nodded slowly. 'And did you have your mouth on mine?' Harry nodded. 'The same mouth that has been kissing my father and doing other such things to him?' Harry blushed crimson again, and nodded sheepishly. 'Yuck,' Draco finished, his face paler than usual at Harry's admittance.

'Well, what else was I supposed to do, Draco? You were technically dead for a few minutes. You're lucky you're not brain-damaged. You're lucky I managed to resuscitate you, because had it been anyone else after the effect, it would have already been too late,' Harry said defensively, crossing his arms moodily. He had done what he had to, to save the blonde aristocrat, and Draco had to go like that, just because Harry's mouth had been attached to Lucius at some point during the week. It was not as though he did not brush his teeth, or anything.

Lucius rose from his seat on the bed, and pulled Harry up in to a hug. Harry sighed in frustration, and buried his face in his mate's chest. Harry slid his hands up under Lucius' arms, and rested them on the man's shoulder blades. 'Why did you save me, Harry?' Harry shifted his head a little, so that he could look at Draco while remaining in Lucius' arms. 'Was it just because of father?' Harry's green eyes sparkled, and he shook his head.

'I would have jumped in after you anyway. I have a hero complex, or so people tell me,' Harry said, smiling.

A snort filled the room. Everyone looked at Snape. 'That is obvious, Potter. You Gryffindors are all the same.' Snape shook his head. 'Thank you for saving my Godson, Potter. It seems you're not so useless, after all.'

Lucius smirked. 'I'll have you know, Severus, that young nubile Harry here can be very useful.' The strangest thing happened; Severus Snape blushed crimson, from his forehead down to his throat. And so did Harry, burying his face deeper in to Lucius' robes. He could not believe that Lucius had just said that, and to Snape, no less! How dare the blonde aristocrat say that! Lucius chuckled, and was about to say something more but was cut off by the sound of the loud crack of apparition and a scuffle, followed by a muffled oath.

Harry turned in Lucius' arms to see a heap of limbs on the floor. One figure was Kreacher, holding a frying pan, and the other was Mundungus Fletcher. Harry whipped out his wand, and stunned the wizard before he could cause any harm to Harry's house-elf. Kreacher raised the frying pan, but Harry called out, 'Kreacher, stop!' Kreacher froze, the frying pan held high in the air. Kreacher looked at Harry, and seemed to be silently pleading with his master. 'Kreacher, I need to question him, but if he is uncooperative, you have my permission to persuade him.'

Kreacher beamed, and jumped back away from Fletcher. Harry levitated Fletcher on to the chair, and bound him to it, before removing the _Stunning Charm_. Fletcher came to, and glared at Harry. 'Where go get off? Setting a fucking house-elf on me?' Harry narrowed his gaze, and roughly backhanded him across the face, which seemed to amuse the Slytherins in the room. 'What the fuck was that for?!' Harry slapped him again, just to spite him.

'I am nobility, and you will treat me with the proper respect, Mundungus. I have questions for you, and you had best answer me honestly, or it will be the last thing you ever do. I hear cooked human flesh tastes and smells like ham. I wonder if it's true.' Harry leered down at him, and Fletcher swallowed thickly, obviously fearful. Fletcher nodded. 'You took certain items from Grimmauld Place –'

'Is this about them fucking goblets again?! I already told you that Sirius Black cared nothing for that junk! Ouch!' Fletcher reeled because the frying pan had just come in contact with the side of his head. Harry looked at Kreacher, but Kreacher had already slapped himself for disobeying his master.

'I think I'm beginning to like that house-elf,' Lucius mused. Harry chuckled appreciatively.

'This has nothing to do with those goblets, though if you know what's good for you, you will retrieve them from whoever you sold them to. This has to do with the locket you stole from my property. It had an's' made of emeralds inlaid in the casing. Sound familiar?'

Fletcher looked at him carefully. 'Why? Is it valuable?'

'You still have it then?' Harry asked, unable to quench the bubble of excitement that entered his stomach.

'No, he doesn't,' Lucius said lowly. 'He's just wondering whether he should have sold it for a higher price.'

'Sold it? _Sold it_?! I fucking gave it away didn't I? I had no fucking choice.'

Harry slapped him for good measure. 'Watch your language. I will not have my air befouled by your filthy mouth,' Harry said warningly. 'Now, who took the locket from you?'

'A ministry hag. Squat, looked like a toad, with a ribbon in her hair, and a falsetto girlish giggle.'

'Shit,' Harry growled angrily. Delores Jane Umbridge had the locket. How the hell was he supposed to get it back? He glared at Fletcher, and then said. 'Mundungus, you have been very helpful today. However, you have stolen from me, and it will not go unpunished. Kreacher, you can have your wicked way with him, but don't kill him, or permanently maim, and then ensure that he tracks down everything that he stole from my house, and get him to bring it right back.'

Kreacher gave a feral grin, and nodded, before latching on to Fletcher, and disapparating with a loud crack. 'Well, that was entertaining. I think I should hang around with you more often, Harry.' Draco turned to grin at Draco. It seemed it was possible that they could become friends at some point.

'But it was pointless,' Snape said, frowning. 'Fletcher didn't tell you anything, Potter, and you let him go.'

'Weren't you listening, Professor? He told me everything I needed to know. I know exactly where the locket is.'

'And where is that, Potter?' Snape asked, frown deepening.

Harry smiled. 'Delores Umbridge has it.'

'How is that a good thing?'

'Oh, it's not, well, not really, but I know someone who might be able to get it for me,' Harry responded, before turning to look at Lucius, his eyes wide with his silent pleading, his mouth turned down in a pout. It did not take long for the great Lucius Malfoy to cave under such treatment. Harry grinned triumphantly the moment he sensed Lucius' defeat. He moved forward, and hugged him tightly. 'Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Go on, get going!' Harry shoved Lucius unceremoniously towards the door.

Lucius looked less affronted than was expected before he swept out of the Hospital Wing, robes billowing imperiously around him. There were several moments of silence after he left, and then the silence was broken by a loud bark of surprised laughter. 'I don't think I've ever seen Lucius treated like that in my life!' Harry turned to stare at Snape, who was shaking with silent laughter, rubbing tears from his eyes. 'Merlin, Potter, I think I might finally like you.'

Harry smiled happily, and both he and Draco joined Snape in his laughing............

Lucius strode swiftly through the school, his robes billowing around him impressively. All the students he passed skirted him. His aura was rather threatening at the moment. He had just been ousted from the Hospital Wing by Harry, his lover, and the worst part was that he had not been too upset by it at the time. What had upset him was that he heard Severus burst out laughing after he had left, and that just rankled. Severus was supposed to be his friend, and he was laughing at him.

He would have to have a nice chat with him, later, for right now he had a job to do. He had a meeting with Delores Umbridge to attend to. He would get the locket for Harry, it could be destroyed, and then he would whisk Harry away to his quarters, and ravish him senseless for hours on end. A devilish smirk played across his lips at the thought as he entered his office, slamming the door closed behind him. He sent a quick Patronus to Dumbledore, informing him of the situation, and then took a handful of floo powder. He threw it in to the fireplace, and then, calling out, 'Ministry of Magic, Atrium!' stepped inside the swirling green flames.

Lucius spun through the floo network, and came out in the atrium of the Ministry. He brushed the ash off his robes, and hair, and smirked wickedly when several Ministry workers squeaked in both surprise and fear. He was a dangerous man, they knew, and he was not be messed with. Lucius strode purposefully towards the elevator that would take him up to level one, where Umbridge's office was situated. In the elevator he was met by Arthur Weasley, of all people.

They both knew that Lucius was now a spy for the light side, but that did not mean that they had to like each other, and it would be more fitting for there to still be a feud between their two families, which there was, so it was not hard to appear to hate each other with a vengeance, because they actually did. Both of their jaws tightened at the sight of each other. They greeted each other by growling out each other's names through clenched teeth. Lucius looked him up and down. 'I see that your robes have upped slightly in standard, Arthur. Your affiliation with that Potter brat finally increasing your financial standing?'

'I was promoted, Lucius, actually. All my hard work has paid off, it seems.'

'Indeed,' Lucius sneered. When the elevator stopped at level one Lucius left without another word, or a glance at the balding red-headed wizard. He strode through the corridor with an air that demanded respect. When he came to Umbridge's office door he rapped on it sharply with his cobra-cane, and entered when he heard her girlish voice telling him to come in. When he stepped inside he closed the door quietly behind him. 'Delores,' he greeted, with a false amicable tone.

He really did hate this woman. She was a foul creature that he had the misfortune to have to speak with. He would really love to throttle her for how she had treated Severus the previous year when she had been assigned by the Ministry to teach Defence Against the Dark Art at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The woman gave Ministry officials a bad name. Force-feeding students' veritaserim was illegal, and she had gotten away with it with barely any punishment at all. She had merely been demoted to a slightly lesser position within the Ministry.

'Oh, Mr Malfoy, what a present surprise,' she said, looking up from her paperwork. Lucius instantly noted the locket sitting on her bosom. It was exactly as Harry described – large and gold with emeralds inlaid in to the casing in an's' shape. He could already feel the dark magic coursing through it, and he wondered why she had not picked up on it, wicked hag that she was.

'Indeed,' he agreed, smiling pleasantly at her, a smile that could charm anyone in to his arms. She blushed, and giggled. He swaggered over to his desk, and elegantly sat down in the chair in front of it, directly facing it. 'Why, Delores, you look positively radiant, today. And is that a new locket? It's very fetching, and brings out your lovely eyes quite nicely.'

'What, this old thing? No, it's not new. It's been in my family for generations. The's' stands for Selwyn. I'm related to this Selwyns, did you know? There aren't very many pureblood families to whom I am not related,' she said, smiling, as though he were actually flirting with her. Merlin, what a horrid thought that anyone might flirt with this beastly woman.

'I had no idea, but it seems that you learn something new every day. I always knew that you were a well connected woman,' Lucius said, smiling broadly. Inside he was seething that she was using the locket to boost her own standing, when he knew very well that every one of her grandparents had been Muggle-born. Quick as a flash he whipped out his wand, and stunned her. The toad-like woman slumped in her chair, her forehead hitting her desk with a dull thud.

Lucius worked quickly. He pulled the chain from around her neck, and whispered, '_Geminio!_' A replica of the locket appeared on the table. He slipped the fake around her neck, and slipped the real one in to his inner breast pocket, to keep it safe until it could be destroyed. He then revived the witch, and cast a strong _Memory Charm_ on her, planting a meeting with a lower level Ministry worker, just in case. He then left swiftly from the office, but strode more purposefully once out in the corridor, as though he belonged there.

When he arrived in the atrium he flooed back to Hogwarts, in to Pomfry's office, and then he strode out in to the Hospital Wing to see Harry talking rather amicably with Draco and Severus. How curious. He knew Severus loathed the boy, so why was he talking to him, but that was a question for later, because Harry looked up, and saw him, and his whole face lit up. Harry was up out of his chair in an instant. Harry threw himself at Lucius, hugging him tightly. Lucius smiled softly at the affection, and then reached in to his pocket, pulling out the locket for Harry to see.

Harry took the locket in hand, and smiled before throwing his arms around Lucius' neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He responded for a moment before he pulled back. 'Shouldn't you be destroying that?' Lucius murmured in his ear, purring seductively. Harry shivered and nodded. He quickly left the Hospital Wing at a run, and Lucius took a moment to admire the sight of Harry's muscles moving sinuously under his clothes..........

Harry transformed in to his Animagus form once he was out of the Hospital Wing, and, at a furious pace, ran to Dumbledore's office, growling at anyone who dared to get in his way, not that anyone would. Nobody was stupid enough to mess with a full grown lion with claws and teeth. Once he was outside the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office he growled menacingly, and it sprung to the side to allow him safe passage. He ran up the stairs, black mane bobbing, tail swishing.

Outside the door he transformed back in to his human form. Harry knocked on the door briefly, before barging in, barely announced. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and Fawkes was on his shoulder. Fawkes trilled happily at the sight of Harry. Dumbledore smiled benignly. 'To what do I this pleasure, Mr Potter?' Harry held up the locket with a triumphant grin, and Dumbledore was up and around his desk in a moment. 'Mr Potter, how did you come across this?'

'Snape told you about the fake Horcrux and the scrap of paper didn't he?' Dumbledore nodded. 'Well, R.A.B was Regulus Black, so I questioned Kreacher, and it turns out that Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket from Grimmauld Place, and it was then confiscated by Umbridge and Lucius went to get it for me.' Dumbledore went to the glass case that contained the Sword of Gryffindor, and he pulled it out. Dumbledore looked as though he were meant to wield the blade.

'Open the Horcrux, Mr Potter,' Dumbledore said calmly, hand tightening around the hilt.

Harry looked at him, nonplussed, and then it clicked. Parseltongue, right, of course, why had he not that of that before? Harry looked at the emerald's' embedded in the gold casing, and he focused on imagining that it was a real snake. Harry commanded it to open and it did, and there was a split second before the blade of the sword was thrust down in to it. A shriek of agony filled the office, and it was so loud that Harry had to cover his ears in pain, and he doubled over, clutching at the sides of his head.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. That was one more Horcrux destroyed. Hopefully it would not be too long before they were all destroyed and Voldemort would be mortal once more, and Harry would be free to spend the rest of his life in the arms of his mate. Speaking of his mate, he had an urgent meeting with Lucius to attend to. Harry nodded his goodbye to Dumbledore, and then quickly left the office.

He decided he would try his own quarters first, and if Lucius was not waiting there for him, he would floo to Lucius quarters. Harry transformed in to his Animagus form, and moved swiftly to his quarters. Godric swung open to admit him immediately. Lucius was standing at the end of the sofa, waiting for him. Harry smiled, his large tongue hanging out between his sharp teeth. Lucius looked at him, clearly startled. Harry prepared for the lunge, and then leapt, colliding with Lucius, knocking him backwards, down on to the couch.

Harry transformed, and grinned down at his mate. He captured Lucius' mouth in a passionate kiss, driving his tongue between his lips. Lucius moaned, and the sound went straight to Harry's cock. Harry's cock stiffened under his robes, inside his pantaloons, which all Quidditch players had to wear underneath their robes. Harry needed friction, so he shifted, pressing his arousal against Lucius' crotch, and he slowly rotated his hips, eliciting moans from both of them, causing Lucius to stiffen beneath him.

Oh, Harry could get used to this, being this intimate with his treasured mate. Lucius' hands found his thighs, and then they began to slide upwards, bringing Harry's robes with them. Lucius slid Harry's robes up until he was pulling them over his head, bearing Harry's toned chest. They stopped kissing just long enough to remove the offending garment. Lucius tossed it aside, and pulled him in for another deep and passionate kiss. Harry undid the clasps of Lucius' robes.

Lucius' hands slid back down along Harry's body, to the waist band of hi pantaloons. He gripped them, and pushed them down. Harry wriggled, helping him along, and he was soon toeing them off. They were bared to each other now, and Harry could not restrain himself. Harry pulled away from Lucius' mouth, and trailed heated kisses and caresses all over Lucius' fine body. Lucius' hands roamed his body in return, exploring every inch of Harry's soft smooth skin, every dip and crevice.

Harry shivered in his mate's arms, continuing to roll his hips, sliding his cock against Lucius' erection. Harry moaned. God, he was so hard. He needed more friction. He slid a hand between their bodies, prepared to grasp his own erection to bring himself to his release, but Lucius' hand reached his arousal first. Harry sighed, and rolled his hips harder and faster. He reached for Lucius' own reaction, and pleasured him as he was being pleasured.

This moment was almost perfection, but not quite. It would be perfection when Lucius' was sheathed within him to the hilt, but that would not happen for a long while. Harry was not ready, nor were they in the palace, where they would have to be, if they were to complete their union. They writhed against each other, sweat beginning to bead on their bodies, their breath quickening together. A rosy hue spread across both their bodies, and then, as one, they hit their apex, crying out the other's names.

They sagged against each other, sated for the moment. Harry rested his head on Lucius' shoulder, and Lucius wrapped both arms around harry possessively, causing Harry to smile contentedly. Lucius ran his fingers gently up and down the length of Harry's upper arm as they lay together, and he brought his lips to Harry's ear. 'You know, Harry, I think I would like to come to the Gala your Great Grandparents will be holding on Christmas day, but I would have to go in disguise, using _Glamour Spells_, or _Polyjuice Potion_. I would like to meet your family, and I would very much like to dance with you, and have everyone stare at me with envy that I will be dancing with the most beautiful Nymph in attendance.'

Harry playfully swatted his chest. 'Lucius, you're making me blush.'

Lucius chuckled. 'I believe that was my intention, but I do have a question, or two for you, Harry.'

'Fire away,' Harry said softly, kissing Lucius' bear chest tenderly.

'Who else will be in attendance, and may Draco come with us?'

'Of course Draco may come with us, if he so wishes, though he would have to be in disguise the same as you......as for who else will be attending the Gala, I'm not sure.....probably all the nobility, and my various Nymph relations. I'm going to ask Vittorio to send a Patronus to my Great Grandparents, asking if I may invite my friends and family.'

'Your family?' Lucius voice had a distinct edge of steel to it.

'No, not the Dursleys, Lucius. I meant the Weasleys, and Hermione, and Remus. I mean, Fred and George will already be expected to attend because they are both Vittorio's mates, which is unprecedented amongst my kind. It would only be fair for me to bring along the rest of my surrogate family. Professor Snape will, of course, be added to the list of friends and family, if I manage to get under his skin, and in to his affections before then. I think it might be easier, now that I have saved Draco's life and managed to impress him after bossing you, the great Lucius Malfoy, around today. He got a good laugh out of that,' Harry said, smiling at the memory of making the usually dour Potions Master laugh, which had resulted in a civil conversation.

'Oh, I know, I heard him,' Lucius said quietly, 'and he will be in trouble with me later for it.' Harry chuckled, and lifted his head to look at his mate's face. Lucius was so beautiful, all the time, no matter what he did, and Harry felt privileged to know him in a more intimate way than he had. Harry leaned his head forward, and kissed him languidly for a long moment, before returning his head to its spot on Lucius' shoulder. 'You know, Harry, this snake-bracelet, it was a very nice gift.'

Harry hummed his agreement, already beginning to drift off to sleep in his mate's arms; his position was so soothing and comfortable............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay for you, and I also hope that the parts that I meant to be humorous actually are humorous to you, but I'm not counting on it.

Humour is not my strong point.

Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XIX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies.**

Chapter XIX

Harry sat at his writing desk, working on his Potions homework. Snape had set them an essay about the ingredients, the method, and the effects of _Polyjuice Potion_. Harry was sure that he would get an 'O' for this essay, because he knew each of those aspects like the back of his right hand. He knew that Snape would be suspicious, but he probably would not call him on it, regardless of his suspicions, because there was no way he could prove anything without the use of veritaserim which was strictly prohibited.

Harry was just writing the conclusion to his essay when the Godric's portrait swung open to admit someone. Harry looked up, and smiled at Vittorio, who had just entered. Vittorio had constant look of bliss on his face now that he knew his mates on an intimate level. Vittorio had told him the other day that he, Fred and George had consummated their love finally. Vittorio could not stop grinning no matter what they talked about in Harry's rooms.

But Harry's smile turned to a frown when Snape followed in after Vittorio, but Harry barely spared a thought for either of them. He had a conclusion to finish, and once he had he blew the ink dry, before slipping the parchment in to his Potions text. Harry rose from his chair, and embraced Vittorio, as was their custom ever since Harry had told the Nymph about his life with the Dursleys. Harry then turned to look at Snape. 'What can I do for you, Professor? Would you like some tea, or whatever else that strikes your fancy?' Harry asked.

'No, thank you, Potter. I did not come here for idle chit chat,' Snape said carefully. Vittorio walked behind Snape, and gave Harry a huge grin and thumbs up. Harry looked from one to the other of them, and then raised an eyebrow elegantly. 'I came here because your steward asked me to.'

'And why is that?' Harry asked quietly.

Vittorio chose this moment to speak. 'Your friend, Ronald, has informed me of your atrocious dancing. Harry, you will be expected to dance with your mate at the Gala, so, you must be instructed in dance. Professor Snape, here, has so kindly offered to instruct you, as I will have my hands full with teaching Fred and George.' With that Vittorio left, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Harry glared at his retreating back. Now Harry was alone with his professor.

Harry looked at Snape closely. Snape was not wearing his usual black robes. He was wearing a form-fitting pair of black trousers, and a loose black shirt. Harry had to admit that Snape looked very much at home in Muggle clothing. 'You can dance?' Harry asked. He could actually not picture it in his head. He could not see Severus Snape ever deigning to take part in a dance with anyone, let alone him. Why was Snape going to dance with him anyway, they were not that close in their friendship just yet – they were only beginning to bridge the gap between them.

'Yes, I can dance, Potter, as odd as it sounds,' Snape responded, and Harry was glad to hear that there was no edge to his voice today. Harry was sure that the man standing in front of him was closer to being the Severus of the past than the snarky Ex-Deatheater of the present, at the moment. 'You know, I remember seeing you dance at the Yule Ball with Ms Patil. Your dancing really was atrocious.' Snape's tone actually sounded rather conversational in that moment.

Harry smiled. 'I know,' Harry agreed. 'I think I would be far better off as a follower, rather than a leader.' Snape nodded, obviously agreeing with him. At last, Snape had agreed with him on something. Hallelujah! Snape beckoned him forward, and Harry complied, not wanting to make him any bit angry this soon in the day, which was a Saturday, Harry knew. 'So, how do we do this?' Harry asked, feeling rather uncomfortable at the idea of having hands that were not his mate's on his body.

Snape seemed to sense his discomfort. He looked at Harry carefully. 'Potter, I'm not going to hurt you, you know. You're not my type. Besides, Lucius would have my head on a pike, and I rather like my head where it is.' Snape cupped Harry's hip gently with his right hand, pulling Harry closer so that only a foot stood between them. Snape took Harry's right hand in his left. Harry lifted his left hand, and rested it against Snape's shoulder, his fingers curling to splay across his shoulder blade. 'Since Lucius will be the more skilled dancer, he will be expected to lead, and he will let you follow. So, I will be teaching you how to follow, rather than to lead. Understand?'

Harry nodded. 'Good,' Snape said quietly, and then he took the first step, slowly, allowing Harry to step backwards. Harry found that when dancing being the follower was far simpler than being the leader. He even found himself enjoying dancing with Snape, of all people. He was gentle with him, and did not at any moment step on Harry's feet. Harry lost himself in the dancing so much that he was not aware that any time had passed at all.

As they danced they spoke of many things from Potions to Nymph culture, and both wizards seemed to enjoy themselves immensely. They were not aware than anyone had come in to the room, until an elegant hand tapped Snape on the shoulder. They both froze, and looked up. Lucius was looking at them, one elegant eyebrow lifted. 'May I cut in, Severus?' Lucius asked smoothly. Snape smirked, and relinquished his hold on Harry, and Lucius took his place.

Harry much preferred dancing with Lucius than he had with Snape. Harry lost himself in Lucius' silver eyes as they danced together. As they danced all sound, all thought went out the window, and it was just the two of them in the room. Harry was glad that Lucius had returned from his meeting with Albus Dumbledore, because this was a far more enjoyable past time than sitting around doing homework, and other such nonsense. This was where Harry belonged, in the arms of his mate, forever.

After almost two hours of dancing with Lucius Harry had to stop. His legs were burning, and he was tired. Harry threw himself down on to the couch with a relieved sigh now that they were finished. Dancing was fun, but it was a killer on the unprepared. Lucius joined him with a laugh. Snape actually sat down on the nearest armchair, and he actually smiled at Harry, which surprised Harry as much as the dancing had. 'You know, Potter, I think you're starting to grow on me, damn it,' Snape said softly once they had quietened down.

'Well, then, I'm glad, because now you can stop insulting me in your class. Be sarcastic all you want, but don't insult me please, not anymore,' Harry said just as quietly, and then he leaned in to Lucius side, snuggling close to his mate's delicious warmth. Snape grunted, but said nothing in response. Harry knew that Snape would have to continue to act as though he loathed Harry's guts, the way he had acted for most of Harry's life at school.

And Harry would have to act that way right back, but the thought hurt. Harry hated the animosity that had always been between them, and now that it was finally coming to an end, they had to pretend to be the way they had been before. He hated that Voldemort had returned. He hated Voldemort in general, because the snake-faced bastard ruined everything for everyone, but especially for him. After all, he was number one on Voldemort's hit list.

Only a few more Horcruxes, and all that could end. Harry would sing hallelujah when Voldemort was finally dead, although the prospect of killing was not one that he really liked, but it was something he would have to do, if he wanted Lucius, Snape, and himself, and everyone else free from the tyranny. Harry purged those thoughts from his mind as Lucius wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Harry rested his head on Lucius' shoulder, cuddling close.

Harry was a very tactile person. He could not go a day without touching his mate. It simply could not be done, and Lucius was always willing to comply. Harry looked at Snape, who was looking in to the fireplace, deep in thought. Harry wondered what he was thinking about, but he was far too much of a chicken shit to actually ask the man. As though he could sense Harry's gaze Snape looked up at him, his dark eyes glittering oddly in the firelight.

Harry smiled softly at him. 'You know, Professor, you can call me Harry if you like; it's not a crime.'

Snape tilted his head slightly, and said, 'then you may call me Severus....in private.' Harry's smile broadened. Harry was permitted to call him by his given name. That was certainly a breakthrough in their rocky relationship. He wondered if Severus would actually use his given name at all. Addressing Harry by his surname was probably so deeply ingrained in the man's brain that it could take him weeks, months before he actually started using it. Harry hoped that Lucius would encourage him in that matter.

Harry wanted to become friends with Severus, and not merely because he had been friends with Harry's mother. Harry wanted to befriend him because he was a brave and smart man. Severus had often complained that Harry was far too Gryffindor for anyone's liking, but Harry wanted to complain right back at him. For being such a Slytherin Severus had certainly foolishly risked his life on many occasions for Harry; the time with Quirrel and the three-headed dog, Fluffy; the time when Severus had thrown himself between three students and an angry and hungry werewolf; and every time the man went to a Deatheater meeting, which Harry knew had decreased lately, because Voldemort was suspicious of him, regardless of Lucius' reassurances that he was still loyal to only Voldemort.

That thought worried Harry greatly, but he did not let it show. Both Severus and Lucius would probably tell him that he was a fool if he did so. It was not Harry's job to worry about them. It was Harry's job to take down Voldemort, regardless of who could get hurt along the way. Voldemort had to be taken down they would tell him, no matter how many sacrifices would have to be made by people on the light side. It was all in the name of possible victory.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Severus' voice startled him out of his reverie. 'Is there something bothering you, Pot – Harry?'

Harry looked at him sheepishly, before saying, 'not really, Severus, but thank you for your concern.' Severus narrowed his gaze, but said nothing. Harry knew that Severus knew he was being lied to. Severus rose from the armchair gracefully, the movement seeming to naturally intimidate, whether the man really tried or not. Harry lifted a brow questioningly. 'Where are you going, Severus? Had enough of this lovey dovey cuddling?'

Severus snorted. 'I could never tire of Lucius being so tactile with a person. It is an odd and intriguing sight, I assure you, Harry. But I have an important meeting with the Gryffindor Head of House.' Severus cast a _Cleaning Charm_ on himself and strode towards the door.

'Play nice,' Harry called just as Lucius lifted his wand, pointing it straight at Severus' back. Lucius murmured a few choice words that Harry recognised as being specifically designed by the Weasley twins, and Harry had to stifle a laugh as Severus' hair turned a bubble gum pink, set in a cute curly Shirley Temple style perm. The only problem was that Severus did not notice the change as he swept imperiously from Harry's quarters. The moment he was gone, Harry let out his laughter, and could not stop for almost ten whole minutes.

By the time he was finished laughing tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was clutching at a stitch in his side. Lucius, too, let out a laugh. Harry turned to look at Lucius, who said, 'that is what he gets for laughing at a Malfoy.'

'I would never have thought that the great Lucius Malfoy would have willingly associated with Fred and George Weasley,' Harry said, his voice falsely scandalous.

'They have their merits, I must admit. Besides, Draco informed me of what they did at the end of the last school year, and I find myself strangely satisfied at the thought of putting Delores Umbridge in her place.' Harry smiled, and moved closer, pressing a tender kiss on Lucius' cheek. 'I look forward to Severus' reaction. I am sure that he will assume it was you, Harry.' Lucius smirked devilishly, and Harry nearly melted on the sofa beside him.

Harry was about to pull the man in for a kiss when there was a knock on the door. Harry sighed, and rose from the sofa. He crossed the room quickly, and pulled open the portrait door. 'What?' Harry snapped angrily, before realising it was one of the first years. Harry softened when he saw that the poor Hufflepuff girl was about to start crying. 'What is it?' Harry asked, stooping to her level. The red-haired girl with the large brown eyes looked at him for a moment, and then handed him a message. Harry smiled winningly at her, and she brightened. 'Thank you,' Harry said kindly. She gave him a watery smile, and then skipped off.

Harry returned to the sofa with the message in his hand. When he read through it he sighed, and rolled his eyes. _More attention, wonderful_, Harry thought. He looked at Lucius. 'I have to go to Dumbledore's office, to meet with the Minister. Will you come with me?' Lucius inclined his head, and then rose from the sofa, casting a quick _Cleaning Charm_ on the pair of them. Together they flooed to Dumbledore's office, and stepped out to see both Dumbledore and Rufus Scrimgeour sitting in chairs by the desk.

Scrimgeour looked at Lucius, and then glowered at Harry. 'I see the meaning of private has escaped you, Mr Potter,' Scrimgeour growled out, his hand slipping in to his robe, where his wand was, no doubt. Harry smiled brightly, and moved forward; placing his hands on either side of the chair, and leaned in close to the Minister.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Minister,' Harry whispered dangerously. 'If you bring any threat to Professor Malfoy then I shall be forced to hurt you. You won't like it, and I certainly don't want to do it, so you had best keep your wand exactly where it is.' Just to give Scrimgeour a taste of what he would get Harry allowed electricity to dance along the length of his body threateningly. Scrimgeour glowered at him, but pulled his hand back out from his pocket.

'Is this what you teach your students, Dumbledore, sedition?' Scrimgeour spat angrily, his frame shaking with his anger.

'It certainly is not,' Dumbledore said, smiling almost benignly. Harry glanced at Lucius, and saw that he looked almost smug as he leaned elegantly against the wall. 'Mr Potter,' Dumbledore continued, 'it would be advised that you don't threaten the Minister for Magic. However, as your status is above mine I cannot presume to tell you what to do.' Harry smiled. Dumbledore was of the same opinion as he and Lucius were; Scrimgeour was quick to anger.

'I must admit it would be prudent for me to hold in those urges for the moment,' Harry agreed, grinning. 'Now, can you please inform me as to why I was summoned here?'

'Of course,' Dumbledore said, nodding. 'Firstly, it is my pleasure to award you a plaque for Services to the School, after your show of bravery when you went to save the life of young Mr Draco Malfoy from the giant squid Saturday last.' Dumbledore beamed at Harry, and Harry smiled back at him.

Scrimgeour, however, snorted with disdain. 'You're going to award Potter for saving the life of Deatheater-spawn?'

Harry whipped out his wand, and thrust it against Scrimgeour's throat before Scrimgeour could even reach for his wand. 'How dare you,' Harry growled angrily. '_How dare you, Rufus Scrimgeour?!_ Draco Malfoy is a sentient being, and therefore should be accorded the same rights as any other sentient being, regardless of his parentage. Just because Narcissa Black has decided to side with Lord Voldemort, it does not mean that Draco Malfoy has made the same decision. Evil does not run in the blood, Minister, and you had best remember that before you insinuate anything else.'

'Are you saying, Mr Potter, that you don't believe that his parents, which includes Professor Malfoy, here, have poisoned his mind in favour of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?'

'Rufus, I have already vouched for Lucius,' Dumbledore said before Harry could answer, his voice like steel.

Scrimgeour scoffed. 'You have said the same thing for Severus Snape, and yet you do not trust him enough to allow him to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, the position he has desired since he first joined your staff. Why is that, Dumbledore?'

Lucius laughed, and it was a harsh and cold sound. 'Severus hates DADA with a vengeance. Potions are his great love and passion. Why else would he be a Potions Master, Minister? Really, don't you do any bit of research in to the backgrounds of people you intend to ridicule?'

'I don't believe I was talking to you, Lucius,' Scrimgeour snarled.

'Enough,' Harry snapped at the three of them as Lucius opened his mouth to retort. 'Minister, do you wish to know exactly why Dumbledore trusts Lucius so implicitly?' Scrimgeour nodded. Harry smiled grimly. 'Are you aware that a Nymph has a fated mate?' Scrimgeour nodded a second time. 'Well, there you have it, Minister. Lucius is my mate, and switched sides just prior to my inheritance. He was a Deatheater, Minister, but he is no longer on the Dark Side. He has joined the light in an attempt to atone for what he has done in the past, and if you so much as touch a hair on his handsome head between now and the light side's victory, you will live to regret your mistake. Do you understand me, Minister? Have I made myself clear?'

'As crystal,' Scrimgeour spat.

'Good,' Harry said, and he slipped his wand back in to its holster. 'You're not as dumb as you look.'

'I'm afraid the same cannot be said for you, Potter.'

'Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?' Harry said, smiling benignly. Harry looked at Dumbledore. 'What else drove you to summon me here, Headmaster?'

'I will answer that, Potter. Next weekend a state dinner will be held at my estate, and I have requested that you be in attendance. Dumbledore thinks it will not be safe enough for you, despite every Protective Enchantment and squadrons of Aurors that will be placed around the grounds.'

'Well, then, you must also set aside seats for my steward, my mate and his son, and at least three Palace Guards in addition to the team of Palace Guards that I will have placed at your estate. Good day, Minister, and see you then. If there is any other detail that must be discussed, please don't hesitate to contact my steward.' Harry left the office, Lucius hot on his tail, smirking smugly, swinging his cobra-cane.

'Well, Harry, you certainly showed him what for,' Lucius drawled in that very sexy but utterly sophisticated tone.

Harry grinned. 'I could show you, too, Professor,' Harry said, slowing down to walk beside him.

'I'm sure you could,' Lucius agreed, smirking sinfully, and he was just about to push Harry in to an alcove to ravish him senseless, when Severus rounded the corner like a bat out of hell, his expression murderous. 'Severus, old friend, how are you?' Lucius asked as Severus stormed towards them. Severus made to leap at Lucius, his hand curled, ready to strangle him. Harry transformed in to his Animagus form, and lunged between the two wizards, growling like he had stomach ache.

Lucius smiled, and ran his hand through Harry's mane, and Severus stopped in his tracks, staring down at Harry. Severus sighed, realising that he there was no way that he was going to get passed Harry. Severus glared at Lucius. 'You will get yours, Lucius. This isn't over!' Severus hissed, and then he stormed away, his bubble gum pink curls bobbing with his gait.

'You know, for the life of me, I can't imagine what has him so furious. It looks good on him,' Harry said as he and Lucius grinned at Severus retreating back.............

TBC

Happy Easter, everyone!! May you all enjoy your chocolate eggs!

I hope you liked this chapter!

Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XX

Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, who had met up with him outside his quarters. Harry chatted animatedly with them about the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which had to be replayed because of uncontrollable events and a lack of a winner. They all hoped that Gryffindor won, though Harry was not too pushed about that. If Slytherin were not so in to cheating and practised more often than they did, they might actually win a match against Gryffindor, as odd as it sounded.

Harry liked Quidditch for the feeling of freedom that it gave him, rather than actually winning anything, though winning was definitely a nice bonus. In the previous years he had very much liked seeing the expression on Draco's face when Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in the running for Quidditch Cup, but that did not draw him as much anymore, because he and Draco were slowly starting to befriend each other, as strange as that was when compared to the years of animosity between them.

They stopped outside the door to the Great Hall when Draco stopped in front of them. The oddest thing was that he was completely alone, not flanked by his Slytherin cronies. Draco looked very uncertain faced with four non-Harry Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw student. Ron and Neville were immediately on the defensive, while the girls were more wary. Harry, however, made no move against Draco. 'Draco,' Harry said amicably, causing the others to stare at him in shock. 'What can I do for you?'

Draco looked down at his shoes. Harry had to stifle a chuckle. It was so weird seeing a Malfoy looking so uncertain in anything. 'I was wondering whether I may speak with you privately, Potter,' Draco said quietly, wringing his hands behind his back, so that the others could not see the action, but Harry did. Harry decided that today he would be cordial with Draco, and ask the others to go on ahead of him.

'Of course, Draco, you need only ask. I will catch up with the rest of you,' Harry said in a decidedly stern tone. The others looked between them warily but moved on, all except Ron, who was ready to stand by Harry's side should Draco try anything when Harry was alone with him, as though Harry could not defend himself. Harry glared at Ron, and Hermione had to drag the red-head away by the ear. Harry shook his head at the sight. It was a sorry day when a guy could not stand up against his woman, regardless of the situation.

'I always knew Weasley was a wet blanket,' Draco sneered as the others went through the door.

'Draco,' Harry said harshly. 'I won't tolerate your prejudices, whether we are slowly becoming friends or not. Please, if you can't say anything nice about them, don't say anything at all. They are my family, and I won't stand by and have them insulted in front of me. Don't worry; I said the exact same thing to your father, so it's not just you. I must admit, your father takes being bossed around rather well, when nobody is laughing at him for it.'

Harry and Draco shared a smile at the memory of the day in the Hospital Wing. 'Anyway, Draco, you said you wanted to speak with me. Well, we are alone now, so you might as well spit it out, whatever you wanted to say to me.'

'Father told me that you defended me against the Minister for Magic,' Draco said quietly. Harry nodded, remembering the minutes he had spent in Dumbledore's office with Scrimgeour. 'Well, I would like to say thank you. Not many people would have stood up for me, especially from the light side.'

'Yes, well, what he was saying was ridiculous. He thought your mother and father had poisoned your mind in favour of Lord Voldemort. But you are a half a Black, Draco, and I am Head of the Black Family. I have been ever since Sirius' died. It is my duty to protect those of my house that I deem virtuous. Bellatrix and Narcissa will be disinherited and Andromeda and Nymphadora will be reinstated as members of the Black Family, as soon as I can go to Diagon Alley to Gringotts, but I intend to name you the Black Heir, Draco.'

'Why?' Draco asked, and he actually sounded bewildered.

Harry stepped closer to Draco, bringing his lips closer to Draco's ear. 'Because, there is every chance that I won't survive the war and I need someone in charge of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and so far, you have chosen to be the best candidate. If I die during the war I won't have had Lucius' children by then, so I am making arrangements to suit that situation, arrangements that can be changed after the war if I live. I intend to name Ginevra Weasley as the Potter Heir.'

'Harry, you shouldn't be talking like this,' Draco said quickly. 'If father knew you were making arrangements for your death, he would be very upset. He doesn't much like the idea of losing you, at all, regardless of how. As strange as it sounds, and the fact that it has only been a few months since you started courting him, I think he's already in love with you,' he whispered. Harry smiled, and stepped back. Lucius was in love with him? That was certainly much better than caring for him.

'I know I shouldn't be, but someone has to. They say I am destined to defeat Lord Voldemort, but that doesn't mean that I can't be killed in the process. I'm just being prepared.....but, don't tell Lucius, please. I don't want him to hound me.'

'Alright, but if he finds out some other way, it's your head, not mine.'

'Deal,' Harry said, smiling softly at Draco. 'Is that all that you wanted to speak to me about?'

Draco shook his head. 'No, I'd like to say thank you for the invite to the state dinner and your Great Grandparents' Gala on Christmas day, as well. I've never been to either one of those, and I'm sure the experiences will be enjoyable.'

'I know,' Harry agreed, 'I'm looking forward to it, as well. Of course, you do know that you will have to attend while in disguise. We can't risk the general public, or reporters gaining knowledge of my affiliation with your family.' Draco nodded. 'So, Draco, I believe this is where we part ways.'

'Indeed,' Draco drawled, sounding very much like his father, and then Draco strode in to the Great Hall, pushing the doors open ahead of him. Harry chuckled, and swept in after him, shaking his head. The Great Hall was dead silent. Harry looked around, and grinned when he saw the reason. Everyone was staring at Severus, who had just come in through the teachers' entrance behind the staff table. Severus' bubble gum pink curls had grown longer, down to his waist. Harry assumed that it was the result of trying to get rid of the colour and the perm.

Then as one, the whole hall burst out laughing and pointing. Harry looked at Lucius, and saw that he was smirking in to his goblet, struggling not to laugh alongside the student population. Harry smiled broadly, and quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table, where Luna had temporarily taken residence with her Gryffindor friends from the DA. 'What the hell happened to him?' Ron demanded between fits of laughter as Harry sat down beside him.

'He laughed at Lucius Malfoy, that's what happened to him,' Harry answered, smiling gleefully.

'What?! No way!' Ron declared loudly.

'Way,' Harry said nodding.

'But how do you know?' Neville asked.

'I was there,' Harry said simply.

'Harry, you have to tell us what happened!' Ginny said, leaning forward eagerly. So Harry told them, leaving out the keywords Horcrux and mate, but Harry knew that Ron and Hermione understood the importance of the story from the way that they were looking at him. His tale earned raucous laughter from Luna, and the Gryffindors that had leant in to listen to the story. From the heated glare aimed at his back he knew that Severus was glaring at him, and that he knew exactly what Harry had told them about, but it mattered little, because Harry had an idea on how to make it up to the man, an idea that he would execute after dinner if all went well.

When the food arrived on the platters on the table Harry dug in, being sure to have a balanced diet, because he was expected to eat healthily in public, to show a good example. As he ate he spoke to Ron and Hermione about the upcoming state dinner, and how the meeting with Scrimgeour in Dumbledore's office had gone. It was done under the_ Muffliato Spell,_ of course, for privacy. You could never rule out the possibility of Voldemort using someone from Gryffindor as a spy, because it had happened before in the form of Peter Pettigrew.

Ron laughed at the story, but Hermione scowled, saying that she did not like Scrimgeour any more than Harry did, but he should have showed the man a little more respect than he had. But really, Harry had been right in treating him like that. If the lion-like man could not accept the idea of having spies, then he should never have been elected as Minister for Magic. That was Harry's reasoning, and Ron agreed completely with him. Hermione argued that Scrimgeour was just looking out for his citizens as best as he could. Scrimgeour was only human, after all.

Harry then informed her that both Dumbledore and Lucius were off the same opinion as Harry was, and that silenced her, much to Ron's amusement. Finally Ron asked a question Harry had not been expecting. 'Harry, does Lucius make you happy?' Harry lifted his gaze from his dinner plate, completely surprised. Ron was looking at him with a serious expression, and Harry realised that he was hoping Harry would say no, so that he could gather his family and ambush the man.

'Lucius makes me very happy, Ron,' Harry said softly. 'He's the only person who can complete me. He is my other half, Ron, regardless of how you little you like the man. I'm hoping that you can continue to live with fact as you have been, but trust me, if he hurts me, I won't need you to avenge me; I'll do it myself. But Lucius won't hurt me, and of that I am certain,' Harry finished.

'How can you be so sure?' Ron asked stubbornly.

'Draco has told me that he's sure that Lucius is in love with me,' Harry whispered, a blissful smile making its way on to his face. Hermione beamed, obviously very happy for Harry.

Ron, however, was not so easy to console. 'You're going to trust that Ferret's word over mine?!'

Harry glared at Ron. 'Draco and I are trying to be friends, Ron. After I saved him his attitude has changed towards me, and it helps that Lucius cares for me so much. He wants his father happy, and so do I. I have told the both of them off for insulting my friends and family, don't force me to do the same with you. Be civil towards them, at least, please. That is all I am asking of you. If I have any children in the future, they will be Malfoys, and I expect you to treat them like family, for me, please, Ron.'

'Fine,' Ron grumbled, 'but don't expect me to be chummy with them.'

'I don't, Ron. I only expect civility, from both parties.'

They sat in silence for several moments, and then the full realisation of what Harry had said hit Ron like a steel wall. 'MALE NYMPHS CAN GET PREGNANT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!' Ron exclaimed loud enough for the whole hall to hear, eliciting a smack upside the head from Hermione, who glared at Ron like he was something that should be squashed, and quickly.

'Thanks Ron; announce it to the whole hall, why don't you?!' Harry hissed angrily. Harry blushed crimson, and hid his head in his hands, as everyone turned to stare at him, obviously thinking he was some kind of freak. Harry could not take it. Harry rose quickly from his seat, and he fled the Great Hall, not even realising that someone else was leaving the Great Hall, but through the teachers' entrance, though it was at a much more sedate pace than Harry's escape.

Harry ran up to the second floor, and went in to the girls' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle came down to investigate, and she tried to give Harry a comforting hug, but she went right through him, dousing him in ice cold ectoplasm. Harry shivered, and jumped in surprise when he felt corporeal arms wrap around him. He turned to find himself in his mate's arms. Harry buried his face in Lucius' chest, and gave in to the tears that threatened. 'That Weasley boy doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut,' Lucius said lowly. 'If you want I can hex him for you.'

Harry laughed, and shook his head. 'No, that's okay, Lucius, but thank you. I'm just.....people are going to be looking at me like I'm even more of a freak than I already am.'

Lucius brought his hands up to cup Harry's cheeks, and he brushed away the tears with his thumbs. 'Harry, you are not a freak, and I will curse anyone who says otherwise to you with a vengeance. Do you hear me?' Lucius growled, before crushing their lips together. Harry moaned in to the kiss, and kissed him back passionately for a long moment. When they broke apart they were both breathing raggedly, and Harry's tears had stopped falling. Lucius knew how to make him happy, and it always involved the joining of mouths, and the dancing of tongues.

Harry smiled up at him, and then looked at the sink with the serpent inlaid on the side of the faucet. 'Hey, Lucius, would you like to view a historical monument that only a few have seen, one of which can't even remember the occurrence?' Lucius nodded, and kissed his cheek. Harry pulled free of his arms, and turned towards the sink. Harry moved forward, and leaned over the sink, bringing his eyes close to the serpent. '_Open_,' Harry said in Parseltongue, which sounded like a mixture of a snarl and a hiss.

The sink lowered, and then slid forward, moving to rest beneath the grate. When Harry looked at Lucius it was to see the man was staring at him, and there was a tent pole in his robes. Harry snorted in amusement. How could Lucius spend have his time serving under a Parselmouth and only get hard around Harry? It just did not make sense, not at all. Harry moved towards Lucius, and rubbed his arousal through his robes, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. 'Nice,' Harry murmured in his mate's ear, 'but you had best think of a way to lower it for now. I'm sure I can think of a way to get it back up later.'

Lucius gave him a sinful smirk, and then pulled out his wand. '_Flaccidio_,' Lucius said, pointing his wand at his erection, and it went down immediately.

Harry chuckled. 'You'll have to teach me that one some time.' Harry turned back towards the gaping hole in the floor, and he leapt in, laughing at the surprised oath that made its way out of Lucius' mouth. Harry's ass hit the slide roughly, and he slid down it at a ferocious speed, commanding the wind to push him faster. When he shot out the end of the slide it was with a sickening crunch that he landed on the horde of mouse and rat skeletons.

He quickly rose to his feet, and cast a _Cleaning Charm_ on his robes. He yelled back up the slide. 'COME ON, LUCIUS. NOTHING WILL BITE YOU DOWN HERE, BUT BE MINDFUL OF THE SKELETONS! IT MIGHT HURT WHEN YOU LAND ON THEM!' Harry jumped with surprise when a large King Cobra came shooting out of the tunnel. Harry jumped out of the way, and it missed his face by inches. The Cobra hissed at him, and then transformed in to Lucius.

'A Malfoy would never sully his robes by sliding down a tunnel full of grime, Harry, especially not me,' Lucius drawled.

Harry grinned. 'Well, at least now I know why you called yourself Slippery Serpent, aside from your obvious affiliation with Slytherin House. Come on, then, Lucius,' Harry said, leading him towards the heap of rock hat blocked the rest of the way. Harry focused his magic, and the heap of rock ground in to a fine dust. Harry stepped over the small heap of dust, pulling Lucius along behind him. Harry led him to the great snake mechanism door. Harry told the door to open, and it did, and both he and Lucius marvelled at how it had been designed.

Harry led Lucius in to the Chamber of Secrets, somewhere Harry had not entered in four years. Lucius eyed the serpentine pillars appreciatively, as well as the statue of Salazar Slytherin, however, his features contorted in disgust at the sight of the dead Basilisk, which was still perfectly preserved. It seemed that not even mice or rats wanted to feed on the King of Serpents, and Harry could not blame them, because it was a foul beast if there ever was one.

Harry conjured two vials, and then went towards the Basilisk. Harry pressed one of the vials against the point of one of the Basilisk's fangs, and the vial slowly filled with the very potent venom. When it was full he pulled it back, and corked it before slipping it in to his pocket. He then commanded the materials that made steel solidified in his hand, creating a sharp dagger. Harry took the dagger to the Basilisk, and scraped off several strips of scales, which he placed in the second vial that he also corked and put in his pocket.

Harry was about to turn away from the Basilisk when he thought of something else that could be useful, and he conjured a third vial. Harry plunged the dagger in to the side of the Basilisk's body, and blood spurted. He brought the vial to the blood, and it filled quickly with the crimson-black liquid. He corked the vial, and cleaned the outside before slipping it in to his pocket. Harry was surprised that the blood and the venom had lasted this long after the creature was dead. He had actually thought that it would have hardened by now, but he supposed that he was wrong. He would have to read up on Basilisks at some point in the future.

'Was that what you came down here for?' Lucius asked, sounding bemused.

'Yes, for Severus, to say sorry for laughing at him and telling people why his hair was pink,' Harry said, eyeing the statue of Slytherin with apprehension. Slytherin's mouth was still open since the last time Harry had been in the Chamber of Secrets, and the cavern was just as dark. He wondered what was in there. There would probably be a pile of skins in there, but there might be something else in there. Harry had been everywhere else in the Chamber, and that was the one place he had not ventured.

Harry focused his magic, and commanded fire to engulf him, while damaging nothing on his person. Harry walked towards Slytherin's open mouth, and Lucius followed behind him, but at a safe distance from the flames. They entered the cavern together. There were indeed many skins, but Harry could see something else in there also. It was a large ornate chest that was black with green and silver patterns inlaid in it. The chest was very Slytherin, and Harry chuckled.

Harry let the flames die until it only engulfed his left hand. Harry made to open the chest with his right hand, but Lucius grabbed his wrist. 'Harry, don't touch it just yet. This is Salazar Slytherin, and or the Dark Lord we are dealing with. There's bound to be many enchantments on this chest, so let me suss it out first.' Harry nodded, and stepped back, holding the flames up high to cast as much light as possible. Lucius took out his wand, and aimed it at the chest.

Lucius started to chant out an incantation that was like double Dutch to Harry, and a pale golden light encased the chest from top to bottom, and from side to side. It reminded Harry vaguely of a Muggle scanner at the checkout of a store. When the golden light faded Lucius returned his wand to its place. 'I could only detect a few Preservation Charms. The chest should be safe for you to open, Harry,' Lucius said, inclining his head slightly.

'Okay, thanks,' Harry answered, and then he opened the chest with his right hand. Inside the chest there were two pensieves full of silvery memories, three thick books, various antique-looking items and something that looked suspiciously like an egg. But that was not possible, was it? Basilisks were not asexual creatures, were they? Harry did not know, but if they were, Harry was very much prepared to kill whatever was inside that egg when it hatched.

Harry closed the chest, and then shrank it before slipping it in to his pocket. 'We can look through that later. Let's go back to my quarters so I can blow you.' Harry let the flames die, and then he transformed in to his Animagus form, giving him a look that said, hop on. Lucius gave him a look, but he climbed on to Harry's back. It felt nice having Lucius on his back. It was a nice and snug feeling. Harry let out a chuckle-like growl, and then took off towards the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets with Lucius gripping his mane as though he was holding on for dear life.

Once they reached the entrance filled with skeletons the both transformed; Harry in to his human form and Lucius in to his Animagus form. The Cobra wrapped itself around Harry's body, bringing its head up around Harry's neck, letting its forked tongue flick against Harry's cheek, tickling him. Harry laughed for a moment, and then focused his magic, summoning a swirling wind to lift them up the passage until they were in the bathroom, and he commanded the wind to set them down.

Harry ran his hands down the length of the Cobra's body, and murmured to him, '_do you want me to carry you like this, or are you going to transform back?_' Lucius hissed that he was far too comfortable where he was that he was not going to transform back in to his human form. Harry opened the door to the bathroom, and transformed. The Cobra tightened around him, and Harry ran in the direction of his quarters, hoping that they would not be interrupted later............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies.**

Chapter XXI

Harry lay sprawled out on the sofa, completely naked. Beads of sweat glistened along his body in the light of the fire, and a faint pink tinge flushed his entire body. He had just spent the last two hours and a half being fellated by Lucius' skilled mouth, and fuck, it had been fantastic. Lucius himself was seated between his thighs, looking rather composed for a naked man who had just spent the last two hours and half sucking Harry's dick. Harry ran a trembling hand down his face, wiping the sweat away. 'Fuck, that was....wow,' Harry panted, only just remembering how to work his lips to make sounds that were not nonsensical moans and sighs and grunts.

Lucius smirked, and cast a quick _Cleaning Charm_ on the pair of them, before shifting to lie comfortably atop Harry, who held him close. Lucius captured Harry's mouth in a languid kiss. They were both quite sated for the night, Harry having blown Lucius several times before switching roles. For the first time in his life Harry did not mind being pinned. He trusted Lucius now more than he ever had – maybe it was because Draco had told him that Lucius was in love with him. But whatever it was that made him change his mind about being pinned, Harry felt safe beneath this man, his mate.

'I'm glad you find me so mind-blowing,' Lucius said softly when their mouths parted after a long while of kissing. Lucius ran the tips of his fingers along Harry's right thigh gently, eliciting a shiver from the Nymph. Lucius sighed, his breath tickling Harry's cheek. 'Some day in the future, Harry, your abdomen will be swollen with the life of my child, and I will cherish the child, our child, with all my being.' Harry hummed his agreement happily, and snuggled closer to the man he loved.

He liked the sound of being pregnant with Lucius' child. He could almost imagine how the child could look. The child would either be platinum blonde, or raven-haired, with his green eyes, the inherited eyes of the Royal Line. Either way, any child of theirs would be the most beautiful child he would ever come across. But baby-making would have to wait until the end of the war, when Voldemort was destroyed; because that would be the only time their children could grow up in a safe world.

Harry could not think of having children with Lucius, because there was every chance that it could never happen, just as Harry had told Draco. He shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. He should think positively. He can accomplish anything, so long as he puts his mind to the task. He has to believe that he can come out victorious, and whole. Well, maybe not whole, but definitely alive with his mind unscathed. Harry was sure that Lucius would never lie with anyone who was mentally a vegetable.

Harry kissed Lucius' shoulder tenderly, banishing the dark thoughts from his mind. At the moment, the present was what was important, not the future. 'Lucius?' Harry murmured, his lips brushing the flesh of Lucius' shoulder gently.

'Hmm?' Lucius answered, not moving an inch from where he had placed himself.

'Do you want to let me up?'

'Not really; I'm quite comfortable on top of you.'

'Well, that's just too bad, because I have a Potions Master to visit.'

Lucius snorted. 'Well, I like that! You'd prefer to visit Severus than lie naked here with me!'

'As if,' Harry retorted. 'But I don't know how long the samples will last outside of the Basilisk, so I want to give them to him sooner rather than later.' Lucius let out a put upon sigh, and rose from the sofa, allowing Harry to get up. Harry smiled at his mate, and kissed his cheek, before dressing in to his robes. Harry fixed his hair, and made sure that the vials were still whole in his pockets, before he used the floo to travel to Severus' living room.

Severus was sitting at his writing desk, and he looked like he was working very hard. Harry guessed he was trying to think of a way to get back at Lucius for the prank. Harry chuckled, and Severus jumped with surprise. He lifted his pink-haired head, and glowered at Harry. Harry smiled apologetically, and strode towards him while digging in to his pocket. Harry pulled out the three vials. Severus' eyes locked on the vials, and the man brightened instantly. 'What are those?' he asked, obviously curious, and obviously eager.

Harry beamed. 'These are the blood, venom and scales of a Basilisk. It's a peace offering after I laughed at you and told my friends why you have pink hair,' Harry said, a little sheepishly. Severus rose from his chair, and took the vials from him carefully. He looked at the materials with something close to fondness, and then he placed the vials gently down on the writing desk. 'I hope you put them to good use,' Harry finished as Severus placed some _Preservation Charms_ on the vials.

Severus looked at Harry, and gave him a small smile. 'Thank you, Harry that was very thoughtful of you. I suppose I can find enough space in the cold cockles of my heart to grant you forgiveness this once.' Harry and Severus shared a chuckle. 'I don't suppose you'd like to help me come up with the perfect way to get back at Lucius, would you, Harry?'

'Personally? No,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'However, I can point you in the right direction. Firstly; Lucius hates anything that is of Muggle origin, so you would want to speak with Hermione on that one. After that speak with Fred and George Weasley to come with something to carry out whatever idea Hermione has, then mix it in with a potion that you can add to Lucius' pumpkin juice. Other than that you're on your own, and I had nothing to do with it. Okay?'

Severus nodded, smirking. Harry grinned, and then flooed back to his own rooms. Lucius was sitting on Harry's sofa, but he was now dressed. Harry smiled at him, and then pulled out the chest from his pocket. Harry set the chest down on the floor, and then he enlarged it. Harry opened the chest, and pulled out the two pensieves. He placed the pensieves on the coffee table, and decided he would venture in to the one on the right first. He leaned over, and pressed his head in to the memories. He felt the world tilt, and he was sucked in.

_Harry looked around, and saw that he was in a small mediocre bedroom. He recognised it instantly. This was the bedroom in which Tom Riddle Junior slept at the orphanage. Harry looked out the window. The sun had set several hours ago, by the looks of it. He heard a soft whimper, and he whirled around. Lying on the bed, curled up in a tight ball, a position Harry recognised only too well, was little nine year old Tom. Harry hoped he was wrong about his suspicions, but he knew that he was not when Tom started praying in a whisper._

'_Please, please, God, if you even exist, please, don't let her bring him in again. Please, I'm begging you, please, please, please.' Tom's whisper broke, and Harry knew that the boy was in tears. Harry's hand rose to his mouth as the bedroom door opened, and the large silhouette of a man filled the doorway. Tom was weeping loudly now as the man stepped in to the bedroom, and closed the door. Harry had to assume that this man was "sampling" the goods before he decided to adopt with his wife._

_The man stomped towards the bed, and pulled back the blankets that Tom had been hiding and shaking under. Tom cried out in fear, and started pleading with the man not to do it, please. The man slapped him roughly across the face, and proceeded to tear off Tom's pyjama bottoms, before undoing his own trousers, and climbing on to the bed. Harry turned away, tears stinging his eyes. He could not watch this memory anymore. God, no wonder Tom hated Muggles so much. Harry hated Uncle Vernon just as much._

The memory changed.

'_You're a freak and a sick whore!' a bulky boy with ginger hair said as he and his friends cornered a thirteen year old Tom. Tom backed away, his back slamming in to the brick wall behind him. Harry knew how the boy felt. Afraid, and angry, because he could not use his magic outside of Hogwarts without getting expelled from the only real home he knew. Ginger-haired boy and his friends circled Tom, cutting off all escape routes that he could have used._

'_I'm not! I'm not, please! You don't understand! Please! You need to help me, please!' Tom pleaded, making himself as small as possible, because he knew they would never listen to him, no matter what he said to them in his defence._

'_Help you? Help you? Why would we help you? So you can poison our minds with your faggot ways? And talking to snakes?' The ginger-haired boy balled his fist, and slammed it in to Tom's stomach. Tom cried out in pain, and fear, doubling over, trying to protect his stomach. But nothing helped because he was grabbed by two of the other boys, and he was thrown down on to the ground. The ginger-haired boy and his friends started kicking him, delighting in his tears and screams of pain._

_Harry could only just barely watch what was happening. This was little better than watching Tom get raped. Harry watched the change in young Tom's face as it contorted from fear and pain, in to rage. Harry watched as Tom's magic swirled about him in an attempt to protect him. The magic slammed in to the Muggle boys, throwing them away from him. Their bodies slammed in to the ground, and lay still, their eyes staring wide in surprise, but they were unseeing. The light had left them._

_Tom climbed feebly to his feet, and looked at their sprawled dead bodies. Tom's eyes were still glistening with his tears. His face paled as he looked at them, and he ran, knowing it wouldn't be long until the Aurors came down on him._

The memory changed.

_Harry was now in a familiar court room – court room ten – in front of the full Wizengamot. Tom was sitting in the chair, and the chains were around him, pinning him, preventing him from moving, apart from his head, which swung around so he could look at everyone who was looking down on him. His eyes were silently pleading with them to go easy on him. Tom's handsome face was glistening with the tears he had been shedding all day. 'Are you Tom Marvolo Riddle?' the Minister for Magic asked, looking down his nose at Tom._

'_Yes,' Tom answered in a cracked voice._

'_On the twelfth of July earlier this year, did you, or did you not use underage magic in Muggle London, resulting in the deaths of seven Muggle boys?'_

'_I did,' Tom answered. The court erupted in to scandalous shouts, and Tom tried to continue, but they would not let him they were so horrendously loud. Harry remembered his own trial in court room ten and it had gone the same way as Tom's was going._

_The door burst open, and two men came in to the court. The first was Armando Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the second was Albus Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmaster. 'Witnesses for the Defence!' Dippet called out._

_The Minister for Magic glowered at them. 'You are not supposed to be in here.'_

_Dippet glared at him. 'Someone has to give young Tom the chance to defend himself, to explain his actions. Go ahead, Tom,' Dippet said, turning to look at Tom kindly._

_Tom then explained to the whole court why what had happened had happened. 'Can you prove it, Tom?' the Minister asked, sickly sweet; sure that Tom would not know that he could remove memories from his mind. Harry growled. _What a fucking prat_, Harry thought darkly._

'_Of course he can,' Dippet snapped. 'You know as well as I that one can view another's memories.' Dippet looked at Tom. 'Tom, if you want them to believe you, they will need to view your memory of the event. Can you trust me?' Tom nodded and Dippet smiled softly at him. 'Alright. Now, I want you to concentrate on that memory, and I will remove it from your mind, and I will place it back after they have viewed it.' Tom nodded a second time._

_Dippet pulled out his wand, and placed the tip against Tom's temple. After a moment he pulled the wand away, and a gossamer strand of silvery memory came away with it. Dippet nodded at Dumbledore, who reached in to his pocket, pulling out a pensieve, which he enlarged. Dippet lowered the memory in to it, and then prodded it gently. Several figures rose up out of the pensieve, and Tom's memory played out for the whole court._

_The Minister sighed. 'Those in favour of clearing the Defence of all charges?' The vote was a unanimous yes, and Tom was released from the clutches of the chair._

The memory changed.

_A sixteen year old Tom walked through the corridors at midnight. He was going to meet a boy, one of the people he liked to call his friends. It was a Gryffindor by the looks of his robes. The blonde boy took Tom's hands as he neared him, and slowly guided him in to the nearest alcove. Tom pressed his back against the wall of the alcove, pulling the other boy close, claiming his mouth gently. The blonde smiled in to the kiss, returning it passionately, his hand grasping Tom's thigh as he lifted it, bringing it to his hip._

_The blonde abandoned Tom's mouth to kiss down his jaw, and then down his neck as his other hand started to undo the clasps of Tom's robes. This was when Tom started getting uncomfortable. Kissing was fine and everything, but he had already told the blonde before that he was not ready for anything more. 'No,' Tom whispered, his hands going to still the blonde's assault. The blonde ignored him, ripping open Tom's robes, his other hand sliding up to grasp Tom's buttock possessively._

_Tom pushed against him weakly, saying, 'no, I don't want –'_

'_I don't give a shit what you want,' the blonde spat, slapping Tom roughly, and spreading his legs. The blonde hoisted his robes, and thrust in to him furiously, causing Tom to cry out in pain and anger. Tom punched him in the face and the blonde fell away from him on to the floor. As quick as a flash Tom whipped his wand out, and had the blonde under a _Silencing Charm_. Tom angrily cast the _Cruciatus Curse_ on the blonde Gryffindor. The blonde writhed and screamed on the floor, and nobody could hear a sound._

_After nearly ten minutes a trickle of blood started running down from up inside the blonde's nose. Tom stopped his curse, and grasped the back of the blonde's head. He pulled him up so that their faces were level with each other. 'If you tell anyone about what happened here tonight, you will get so much worse,' Tom hissed furiously. 'Do you understand me?' The blonde nodded quickly. Tom threw him away from him, and gave him a kick in the groin for good measure. 'Good, you filthy little Mudblood Bastard!' Tom snarled, and then he left the blonde lying there, trembling and crying and bleeding._

Harry was thrown from the pensieve, and he landed on his ass on the floor beside the coffee table. Harry was trembling, and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears of understanding. His head jerked up when he felt a hand cup his cheek. Lucius was looking at him with concern. Harry launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He had never been so glad that he had Lucius to love and hold him. Lucius wrapped his arms around him in return.

Harry could completely understand why Tom had gone the way he did. That might very well have been him if he had not met Hagrid, and Ron and Hermione. It could have been him. It could have been.....but it was not. Harry had to remember that. Tom might have gone through so much crap, but that did not mean that Tom had to go all evil the way he did. If he had told someone about all the rapes, then maybe the School Board would have made provisions for him, allowing him to stay at the school during the summer.

Tom had suffered, but if he had just told someone there would have been no reason for him to go the way he did. Harry had to force himself to believe that it was Tom's own choices that corrupted his mind until he was barely human. After all, Harry had been raped and beaten for years, but he did not turn in to a psycho on a killing and torturing rampage. He could understand the pain and the anger, but he could not understand why Tom had turned that anger against the people who had done nothing to him, the innocent people.

Oh, Voldemort would kill him quicker if he knew that Harry knew about what had happened in his life. He would have to keep this a secret. Nobody else could know about this, because it was not his secret to share, and it never would be. It was up to Voldemort to tell people these things, not Harry, just as it was up to Harry to tell other people his own secrets. He would someday, maybe when he was finished school and married to Lucius after the war.

Harry lifted his head, and caught Lucius' mouth in a tender kiss. 'I'm so glad that I have you to hold me,' Harry whispered when he pulled back.

Lucius gave him a sinful smirk. 'My dear Harry, I can do so much more than hold you,' he said smugly. Harry smiled, and snuggled close to him for a long moment before pulling away. Harry looked at the second pensieve, and knew that he had to go in to it, just to find out what was inside it. Harry went over to it, and pressed his head in to the memories, feeling the world tilt as he was sucked inside.

_Harry looked around, and was surprised to find himself in Hogwarts, but there were no paintings or anything around. Harry jumped in surprise when someone shouted down the corridor. 'SALAZAR, WAIT! PLEASE!' Harry saw the teenaged raven-haired vibrant green-eyed Godric Gryffindor run past him, his long hair tied back in a braid. Harry looked down along the corridor, and saw the blonde head of Salazar Slytherin in the distance. Harry chased after Godric, trying to keep up._

_Salazar was about to go around the corner when Godric and Harry caught up to him. Godric grabbed Salazar's arm tightly and swung him around to face him. Salazar glared at him through tearful silver eyes. Godric gripped both of his upper arms in a gentle but firm grasp. 'Salazar, please, listen to me. It wasn't my fault, I swear. Please, you have to believe me.'_

'_Wasn't your fault?! How in the name of the great Merlin can you say that to me?!' Salazar hissed viciously. 'When I walked in to OUR bedroom were you, or were you not on OUR bed, with your tongue down that Mudblood whore's throat?!'_

_Godric's face contorted in pain. 'I was, but let me explain, please! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't help it! The moment I got a whiff of her scent I couldn't stop myself. I'm a Nymph, Salazar, and she's my fated mate. I couldn't control my urges. Please, you have to believe me, Salazar, please. If I had a choice I would have chosen you. You know I would have! You're my best friend, Salazar, and you were my first love. You will always be my first love, but I can't be with you anymore. I don't want to hurt you – Merlin knows I don't – but I can't be with you, because I need to be with her. I have no choice in this matter, Salazar, please. Can't we stay friends, please; I need you, so much.'_

'_Get your filthy hands off me,' Salazar said, and he spat in Godric's face. Godric released him, looking as though he had just been slapped in the face. 'Don't you ever come anywhere near me again, you bastard!' Salazar snarled, and he stormed off._

The memory changed.

'_Everyone, this is my wife, Elizabetha,' Godric said proudly to Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The woman standing beside him was a beautiful woman with red-hair hanging down her back in a braid, and pale green eyes. Godric and Elizabetha had just returned from Gaul, now known as France, where they had been married, and had consummated their love for the first time in the Royal Chambers of Godric's inherited palace._

_Those gathered in the Great Hall were now in their mid-twenties, and were considering turning the castle they had all grown up in, in to a school for young witches and wizards who needed their education. Rowena and Helga hurried forward to greet Elizabetha in their excited girly way, while Godric and Salazar stared at each other. The eyes of both men were filled with pain and anger, but Salazar's eyes had a hint of lust in them, too. Salazar narrowed his gaze furiously when Elizabetha moved forward to greet him._

_Salazar sneered at her, and stormed out of the Great Hall without saying a word to the woman. Elizabetha's face contorted in anger and affront, and Godric closed his eyes, shielding everyone from the pain that built up inside him._

The memory changed.

_Salazar watched as the egg in the swaddle of blankets started to hatch. He was fascinated. He had been told that it had been found under a frog, but frogs did not have these kinds of eggs, so he wondered what on earth was inside the egg. A little black head poked its way out of the broken egg, and Salazar felt his heart melt. It was a little black snake with bright yellow eyes. It had dripping fangs filled with deadly venom. It was such a beautiful little thing._

_Salazar stroked the snake's scales tenderly and she undulated in pleasure. 'Lunatian,' he hissed softly at her in Parseltongue, a language he had been borne with. Lunatian was now her name. He would love this beautiful creature for as long as she lived, or for as long as he lived, whichever came true first. Godric and the others would destroy this little snake if they saw her. He would have to hide her away, to protect her._

The memory changed.

_Salazar watched, a smug smirk on his face, from the shadows as Godric walked through the corridor, whistling a merry tune, carrying his little babe in his arms. Godric had just been bathing with his little sweet baby boy, Percival, and now he was on his way back to his quarters, where his wife, Elizabetha, was waiting for him. Godric was in for a surprise, that was for sure. Salazar watched as Godric pushed open his bedroom door, and listened as a wail of the purest agony echoed throughout the corridor._

_Salazar came out of the shadows, plastering a look of worry on his face, and came up behind Godric, looking over his shoulder. Salazar had to fight the smile of triumph that threatened to contort his lips. On the ground, sprawled out on her back, dead, was Elizabetha Gryffindor. Her eyes were wide with fear and staring, the light having left her eyes quite some time ago. Godric had tears of agony spilling down his cheeks. He handed Salazar his baby, who took him rather reluctantly._

_Godric threw himself down on top of Elizabetha, pulling her up in to his arms, clutching her to his chest desperately. Godric wept and wailed. 'No, please, Elizabetha, don't leave me! Please! I need you! Percival needs you! Please! Please, please, please! No, no, no, please, stay with me! Don't leave me!'_

'_Such a shame, isn't it that you couldn't feel she was in grave peril when she looked in to my terror's eyes, because she died so suddenly?' Salazar asked, the smile finally making its way on to his face as he held Godric's little brat. Godric lifted his head, staring at him in confusion, and then understanding dawned on his beautiful face. Godric rose up to his full graceful height, fury rolling off him in tidal waves. Godric pulled his precious baby in to his arms, cuddling him against his chest, and then a bolt of lightning struck Salazar in the centre of his chest, sending him flying back, slamming in to the wall, but leaving him alive, because Godric was too weak to kill anything._

_Godric fled the castle, clutching his baby tight to his chest, tears of pain and anger streaming down his cheeks._

Harry was tossed out of the pensieve. Well, that was certainly enlightening...............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: I don't own the Muppets, or any other songs mentioned in this fic! Also, any song that came out after the year 2000 that was mentioned in this fic, just ignore that fact, okay?! Love you all. Nobody should take offence, it's just a bit of fun.**

Chapter XXII

Harry and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Friday morning. Hermione was smiling at him, saying that Severus had come to her, asking her for advice on how to get back at Lucius. Harry had to hide his smile behind his hand, because he had known that Severus would ask her, because Harry had pointed him in her direction. Harry looked up at the staff table. Severus, whose hair had now returned to normal, was looking in Lucius direction, but covertly. Harry followed his gaze, and saw that Lucius had just lifted his goblet to his lips.

Lucius took one swallow of his pumpkin juice, and placed his goblet back down on to the table. He turned to engage Flitwick in conversation. Harry looked back at Severus, and watched as the Potions Master murmured something as he picked up his own goblet, bringing it to his lips to hide his smirk. A moment later a bunch of singing voices burst in to the Great Hall, emanating from where Lucius was sitting. Everyone turned to stare at him.

The voices were coming from little ghostly heads that were spinning around Lucius head. Lucius looked both furious and surprised. Harry listened to the singing voices, and, sure enough, he recognised them from the Muggle world.

_Pirates: When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed  
A sailor's blood begins racing  
With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled  
We're under way and off to see the world  
Under way and off to see the world  
All: Hey ho we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Pirate: Manly men are we  
All: Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea  
Sam: "Safely now, Mr. Silver. Let's not get sloppy, just  
because we're singing!"  
Pirates: Danger walks the deck we say what the heck  
We laugh at the perils we're facing  
Gonzo: Every storm we ride is its own reward  
Rizzo: And people die by falling overboard  
Pirates: And people die by falling overboard  
All: Hey ho we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Hoist the sails and sing  
Fozzie: Sailing for adventure on the big, blue wet thing  
Bad Polly: I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank  
Morgan: I prefer to cut a throat  
Mad Monty: I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try  
to walk in the air while their faces turn blue  
Morgan: Just kidding  
All Three: It's a good life on a boat  
Pirates: There are distant lands with burning sands  
That call across the oceans  
Rats: There are bingo games every fun-filled day  
Donna: And Margaritas at the midnight buffet  
Pirates: Margaritas at the midnight buffet  
All: Hey ho we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Statler &  
Waldorf: Should have took a train  
All: Sailing for adventure on the bounding main  
Jim: The salty breezes whisper  
Who knows what lies ahead  
I just know I was born to live the life my father lead  
Long John: The stars will be our compass  
Wherever we may roam  
And our mates will always be  
Just like a family  
And though we may put into port, the sea is always home  
Fozzie: "All right, Mr. Bimbo! I didn't know you had such a good  
singing voice --- you're welcome!"  
Pirates: We'll chase our dreams standing on our own  
Over the horizon to the great unknown  
All: Hey ho we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Bold and brave and free  
Pirates: Sailing for adventure  
Rizzo: It's so nauseating  
Pirates: Sailing for adventure  
Gonzo: So exhilarating  
Pirates: Sailing for adventure  
Rats: We're all celebrating!  
All: On the deep blue sea_

The whole hall burst out laughing, even the teachers. All the Muggle-bourns and the Half-Bloods started singing along, including Harry and Hermione and Seamus Finnegan, whose Irish brogue could be heard over anyone else in the hall. Lucius pulled out his wand, and attempted to silence the heads, or get rid of them, but they only sang louder. Lucius rose from his chair, shaking with his anger. He glared at everyone in the hall, except Harry, oddly enough.

His most dangerous glare was saved for Severus, however, who merely smirked, and waved cheerily at him. Lucius stormed out of the Great Hall, the heads and the singing following him wherever he went. Harry laughed heartily. He had not laughed that hard since Lucius had cursed Severus' hair curly and pink. Harry was happy. He had DADA with the Slytherins the first thing after breakfast. He started eating his breakfast faster, as did everyone else who would have DADA next.

They left the hall quickly, and practically ran to the DADA classroom to wait for Lucius to appear. When he did everyone started laughing again. Lucius strode to his chair, and sat at his desk in front of the class. He gave them a look and everyone stopped laughing, but had to struggle to keep themselves silent.

_I got cabin fever it's burning in my brain  
I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane  
We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas  
Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas  
Ariba!  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic  
We got cabin fever we've lost what sense we had  
We got cabin fever, we're all going mad  
Grab your partner by the ears  
Lash him to the wheel  
Do-si-do step on his toe  
Listen to him squeal  
Allemande left, allemande right  
It's time to sail or sink  
Swing your partner over the side  
Drop him in the drink  
We got cabin fever  
No if's, ands, or buts'  
We're disoriented  
And demented  
And a little nuts  
Ach du lieber Volkswagen car  
(Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)  
Saur braten viener schnitzel  
Und a vunder bar  
(Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)  
We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side  
And then it died  
I've got cabin fever  
I think I've lost my grip  
I'd like to get my hands on  
Whoever wrote this script  
Si!  
I was floating 'neath a tropic moon  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon  
Now I'm crazy as a loon  
Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard  
This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward  
We were sailing, sailing headed who knows where  
And now though we're all here  
We're not all there  
Cabin fever!_

Lucius decided to be cruel today. He decided he would teach them about the darkest curses in existence, the curses he knew inside out, but did not use very often. Harry could practically see the fury rolling off Lucius' shoulders, and it sobered him up pretty quickly. But Harry had to admit, Severus had certainly got back at the man in style. Lucius ordered them to get out their wands, while he did the same. He ordered them to defend themselves whatever way they could, and then started firing curses in random directions.

Half of the class did not know whether they were coming or going as they ran about dodging the spells, without even using their wands. Only Harry, Hermione and Draco realised that they were actually supposed to use their wands to defend themselves, and they did so spectacularly, earning their houses quite a lot of house points, and the ones who did not lost a lot of house point so that Slytherin and Gryffindor were leading for house points, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were falling behind.

_Kermit: Was I dumb or was I blind  
Or did my heart just lose its mind  
Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream away  
Piggy: Looking back I'll never know  
How I ever let you go  
But destiny could see we deserved to have another day  
Both: Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star  
And here we are  
Now heaven seems so near  
Love led us here  
Kermit: Now I know life can take you by surprise  
And sweep you off your feet  
Piggy: Did this happen to us or are we just dreaming  
Both: Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star  
And here we are  
Now heaven seems so near  
Love led us here  
Kermit: So take my hand  
Piggy: And have no fear  
Both: We'll be all right  
Love led us here_

At the end of class Lucius wrote Harry a pass so that he could get out of the rest of the day's classes, and then he dragged him along down to Severus' potions lab. Harry had to smile. Lucius technically had no reason to be dragging Harry with him. After all, the man could have gone to Severus on his own, but he probably wanted moral support. They strode through the corridors quickly, and Lucius snarled at every student that started to laugh at him again.

_Long John: When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation  
My father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation  
Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier  
My boy why not consider a more challenging career"  
Pirates: Hey ho ho  
You'll cruise to foreign shores  
And you'll keep your mind and body sound  
By working out of doors  
Long John: True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without  
All: And when you're a professional pirate  
Bad Polly: That's what the job's about  
Long John: "Upstage, lads, this is my ONLY number!"  
Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him  
But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him  
It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good  
And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood  
Pirates: Hey ho ho  
We're honourable men  
And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten  
Long John: On occasion there may be someone you have to execute  
All: But when you're a professional pirate  
Morgan: You don't have to wear a suit..... what?  
Mad Monty: I could have been a surgeon  
I like taking things apart  
Bad Polly: I could have been a lawyer  
But I just had too much heart  
Morgan: I could have been in politics  
Cause I've always been a big spender  
Pirate: And me...I could have been a contender  
Long John: Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated  
I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated  
We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat  
We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet  
All: Hey ho ho  
It's one for all for one  
And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son  
We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be  
And when you're a professional pirate  
Long John: You'll be honest brave and free  
The soul of decency  
You'll be loyal and fair and on the square  
And most importantly  
All: When you're a professional pirate  
You're always in the best of company_

Lucius and Harry went down to the dungeon level, and strode towards the potions lab, where Severus was just leaving. Severus smirked at Lucius, and turned his back on the man, heading for his office. 'Severus! Come back here this instant, and put a stop to this rubbish!' Severus laughed, but did not answer. Severus went in to his office, and Lucius followed him, pulling Harry along behind him. 'Put a stop to it, Severus, or you'll live to regret your mistake!' Lucius hissed angrily.

_When I caught you in the Gents'_

_Playing with part of your body_

_I know not everybody_

_Is a wanker like you!_

_And when I pulled out my cuffs_

_You thought that I was kinky_

_You pulled out your tinky winky_

_You said, "whatcha gonna do?!"_

_You've got to reconsider_

_Your foolish motions_

_Pick your underpants up off the floor_

_Coz I've got my squad car waiting_

_Stop masturbating_

_Spread your two legs, George_

_And put your hands against the wall!_

_Coz you had to masturbate_

_Oh, you had to masturbate_

_I said you had to masturbate-bate-bate!_

_You had to masturbate_

_When I took you to the cells_

_You said you wanted a favour_

_You needed some toilet paper_

_Coz you'd messed your underpants!_

_And when I took you to the court_

_They said_

"_Please, raise your right hand!"_

_You said_

"_I'm sorry I can't, _

_Coz I've got wankers' cramp!"_

_You've got to reconsider_

_Your foolish motions_

_Pick your underpants up off the floor_

_Coz I've got my squad car waiting_

_Stop masturbating_

_Spread your two legs, George_

_And put your hands against the wall!_

_Coz you had to masturbate_

_Oh, you had to masturbate_

_I said you had to masturbate-bate-bate!_

_You had to masturbate._

'Oh, dear Lucius,' Severus said, chuckling. 'I'm afraid that _I _can't stop it. If you want to stop it, you have to do it yourself. I can tell you how to stop it, and whatever I tell you, you must do it, if you want it to stop.' Lucius nodded, and he almost looked desperate. 'Lucius, you will have to dance the Funky Chicken, if you want the heads and the singing to go away.' Harry had to stifle a laugh as Severus said this, smirking as he did so.

'Funky Chicken? What in the name of Merlin is that?' Lucius asked, bewildered. Severus shook his head, laughing, and then searched for a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. Severus dipped the quill in to the ink, and proceeded to draw a diagram, at which he then pointed his wand, murmuring a spell. The diagram started moving, showing Lucius exactly what the Funky Chicken looked like. Lucius' expression was livid, and Harry understood why.

If Lucius Malfoy were to dance the Funky Chicken he would look the fool, but if he wanted the singing heads to disappear, then he would have to do it. Dear God, a Malfoy would have to do a Muggle dance that was so degrading there was almost no humour in the situation for the man, but there was plenty of humour for the other two in the room. Lucius threw a glare at the two of them, and turned away from them, studiously ignoring both them and the singing heads.

_If you're looking for trouble,  
You're in the right place,  
Don't look at me like that, or I'll head butt your face  
I'm a mean motherfucker,  
I was born that way,  
and just because I wear a skirt don't think I'm fuckin' gay.  
Cause I'm an evil Scotsman,  
and Jimmy is my name,  
I'm a sheep shagger from Aberdeen,  
and causing pain is my game.  
Now if you're a woman,  
married or not,  
al take all your kit off and I'll dive in your mot,  
I'll take your legs and spread them wide,  
and then I'll put a wet suit on and shag you from inside,  
I'm an evil Scotsman,  
and My name is Jock  
and the girls are all gaggin' for a portion of my 10" cock,  
Yes I'm an evil Scotsman  
and my name is Jock  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
and I'm playing with my 10" cock  
I don't care where you come from,  
if you're big or you're small,  
I've fought the best,  
and I beat them all.  
If you're English or Irish,  
you won't have to die,  
but if you are a German you can kiss your arse goodbye.  
I'm an evil Scotsman,  
and Jock is my name,  
if you don't like the rules don't play the fuckin' game,  
yes, I'm an evil Scotsman  
my name is Jock!  
And the girls are just dying for a portion of my 10" cock.  
OH Yeah,  
Fuckers,  
Wankers,  
Knob Heads._

Harry and Severus clutched each other as they laughed so hard that tears were streaming down their faces. Who knew that both men would find something so funny at the same time? They watched as Lucius started to follow the diagram, dancing the Funky Chicken. Severus reached in to his pocket, and pulled out a wizards' camera. He brought it up to his face, and called out, 'hey, Lucius!' Lucius turned his head to look at Severus, and his eyes widened in surprise as a puff of purple smoke filled the office in that instant.

A photograph came shooting out the end of the camera, and Severus caught it, looking at it fondly. Lucius lunged for the photograph, and Severus danced it out of his reach. 'Ah, ah, Lucius. You're not getting your hands on this, not ever. This is going to be added to my scrapbook as a perfect memory. Copies will be made of course, and they will be delivered to those who helped me get my revenge. I helped you stop the singing heads, you can both leave now; I've got what I wanted.'

Harry wiped the tears of laughter from his face, and took hold of Lucius' wrist, pulling him out of Severus' office before they could kill each other. Lucius was fuming, and to prevent himself from drawing his wand on anybody he transformed in to his Animagus form, and Harry allowed him to wrap around him tightly, almost strangling him with the constriction, but he could breathe just enough to be okay. He was happy that Lucius was not so angry that he bit him. Lucius managed to contain himself, though his hood fanned out threateningly.

'_It'sss okay, my darling, it wassss jussst a bit of fun. He didn't mean anything by it, Luciusss_,' Harry murmured to him soothingly in Parseltongue.

'_Were I ssstill a Deatheater, I would bite him_,' Lucius hissed, frightening a group of first years that were making their way to the Potions Lab. The students ran the moment they saw the large King Cobra coiled around Harry's body, nearly all of them starting to whisper that Harry was beginning to turn dark, just like Lord Voldemort. Lucius hissed at them viciously, having heard what they were saying about Harry. '_You bunch of little fuckerssss – you wouldn't know a Dark Wizard if they bit you on the fucking assss._'

Harry laughed. '_They can't undersssstand you, my darling_.'

'_All the more reassson to curssse their earsss off, Harry. I'd bite them for you, if you wanted me to, you know.'_

'_I know.....I'm looking forward to the Sssstate Dinner tomorrow night, are you?_'

'_Yessss, I am, Harry_,' Lucius hissed............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME SEXUAL ABUSE! BEWARE!**

Chapter XXIII

Harry jumped out of the shower, his body and his hair dripping with hot water. He turned off the hot faucet, and ran from the bathroom. He ran in to his bedroom, and stood in front of the mirror. He focused his magic, and commanded the wind to come in through the open window, and wrap around him, drying every inch of him. It was a very weird sensation, feeling the wind touching every inch of him, from the roots of his hair, right down to the little places between his toes.

It was very ticklish, and he could not hold back a giggle. He shook himself once the wind died after drying him. He looked at himself in the mirror. He reached for his wand-holster, which was on the dressing table, and he strapped it to his right forearm. He turned away from the mirror, and strode towards the wardrobe. He pulled it open, and pulled out a pair of black shoes, form-fitting black trousers, a silk white shirt, and a set of black robes embroidered with emerald green Celtic patterns.

He dressed slowly, and then stood in front of the mirror once more. He looked at his hair. He did not know what to do with it. He did not want to have it down, because it looked untameable, but he did not want to have it up in a braid like he usually did. He wanted to make a good impression, but did not know how to do it. He was not very good with _Hairstyling Spells_. He could only handle the basics, but no doubt he would get the hang of the harder ones sometime in the future.

His prayers were answered when the bedroom door opened, and four people trooped in; Vittorio, Lucius, Draco, and Flitwick. Harry turned to face them, a grin brightening his face. 'I'm so glad you're here!' Harry declared, hurrying towards Flitwick. 'I don't know what to do with my hair!' Draco sniggered, but Lucius silenced him with a glare before he could say anything. Lucius smiled at Harry, as did both Vittorio and Flitwick.

'Sit down, Mr Potter, and I shall take care of your hair,' Flitwick said happily in his squeaky tones. Harry hurriedly sat on his bed. Flitwick stood beside him, and took out his wand. He gave it an intricate flourish, and Harry felt his hair moving. 'You can look in the mirror now, Mr Potter.' Harry rose from the bed, and moved towards the mirror. The front of his hair had been drawn up in to an intricate bun, with the strands hanging down to join the rest of his hair, which had been spelled in to ringlets.

Vittorio moved forward then, carrying a rather large square black box. 'Harry, bow your head, please,' he said gently. Harry did so, and Vittorio opened the box. Inside, resting on crimson velvet was a delicate platinum gold circlet that looked like four roses woven together. 'This is the crown the Heir of our Royal Family is supposed to wear at formal functions. Your mother wore this crown on the day of your parents wedding,' Vittorio said as he gently lifted the circlet from the velvet interior.

Lucius took the box from him, and set it on the bed. Vittorio stepped forward, and placed the circlet tenderly down on Harry's head. The circlet circled his bun perfectly, and sat on his head snugly. Harry straightened, and looked in to the mirror. He barely recognised his reflection he looked so.....noble. He turned to look at his mate, and saw that Lucius was looking at him with a fondness in his silver eyes. Harry smiled softly at him, and then stepped forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 'You know, Harry, your ensemble isn't complete yet,' Lucius said softly.

Harry cocked his head slightly, and looked at him in confusion. Lucius reached in to the pocket of his extravagant black and gold robes, and pulled out a long slender rectangular jewellery box. Lucius held the box out to Harry. Harry took it from him gently, and opened it slowly. Inside, on sapphire velvet was a platinum gold chain attached to a heart-shaped locket. Harry smiled fondly down at it, brushing his fingertips against the Celtic filigree gently.

Harry carefully lifted the locket from the jewellery box, and Lucius took it from him, their fingers brushing. Lucius gestured that Harry should turn around, and Harry did as his mate asked him. Lucius stepped close to his back, and then Lucius' arms went around his shoulders, sliding the chain around his neck, before pulling his hands back to tie the clasp at the back of his neck. The locket fell to sit loosely over his heart. Harry opened the locket and a moving, smiling image of Lucius looked out at him, and he felt tears sting his eyes, and he rubbed at them angrily. Gah, he was such a sap!

Harry turned around, and kissed Lucius gently. Lucius and Harry shared a small smile. 'I hope the two of you are going to change your faces for the dinner. I won't risk people seeing the real you,' Harry said, looking at both of the blonde aristocrats. They both smirked at him, and it was the trademark Malfoy smirk, and Lucius gestured towards Flitwick, who was beaming broadly, twirling his wand like a baton. Harry smiled sheepishly, a blush creeping in to his cheeks.

Flitwick stepped forward, brandishing his wand like a weapon, weaving spells at a furious rate. Harry looked at Lucius, and saw his whole body morph. He looked to be around the same age, but his hair was now short and brown and wavy. His eyes were large and golden-brown. His face did not look nearly as aristocratic anymore. He was broader now than he had been. All in all, he was still very attractive, but he was no longer the embodiment of perfection.

Harry felt a pang of sadness, but it was lifted when the scent that indicated his mate still came rolling off him. Harry had to remember that this was for Lucius' protection. Harry turned to look at Draco, who looked like a younger carbon copy of his morphed father. 'Well, you're not perfect, but you'll do,' Harry said to them, smiling. Draco smirked, and Lucius snorted in amusement before reaching in to his robes once more. Lucius pulled out the rose Harry had gifted to him, and he slipped it in to his outer breast pocket, so that the flower could be seen.

'I believe we are ready to depart,' Vittorio said, and he looked at his pocket watch. 'Indeed, the armoured car should have arrived by now. The Palace Guards will meet us at Scrimgeour's estate.' They trooped out of Harry's rooms, and Flitwick bid them ado when they parted ways at the end of the corridor. They moved quickly through the school, down to the front doors, and outside, crossing the grounds swiftly, not wanting to stay out in the open for very long.

There was a large armoured car waiting outside the school gates, and there were two Aurors that looked like secret agents. They ushered everyone in to the car. Vittorio went in first, and then Harry, followed by Draco and then Lucius, keeping the more trained members of the group at the outside. The Aurors got in to the car, the engine started, and then they were on their way, the car moving quickly down the road as though it was flying rather than driving.

Harry looked across at Lucius, and said to him, 'so, my darling, have you thought of a way to get back at Severus?' Lucius nodded, and smirked. 'Are you going to tell me?'

Lucius looked at him. 'No.'

'Why not?' Harry asked with false sadness.

'Because, you'll only go and tell him what I have planned. I know that you pointed him in the right direction for his prank.'

'He told you?!' Harry demanded, scowling, folding his arms across his chest.

Lucius narrowed his gaze. 'No, but you proved my suspicions true. I can't believe you, Harry. I'm supposed to be your mate, and you're supposed to help me prank him, not the other way around. Be prepared to suffer; I will be withholding favours from you for the next two weeks.'

'You wouldn't dare!' Harry retorted, a hint of regret in his tone. 'You like having my cock in your mouth – you said so yourself!'

'Hey! Innocent ears here,' Draco complained, blocking his ears, his face contorting with disgust. Harry laughed, and Lucius smacked him upside the head lightly. 'What was that for?!' Draco demanded, rubbing his head.

'It's a Slytherins' job to know other people's weakness,' Lucius drawled.

Harry grinned. 'So, I'm your weakness, am I?'

'Hush up, you,' Lucius said, but the smile that played across his lips belied the harsh tones. Harry leaned across Draco, and pressed a kiss to Lucius' lips, and smiled when Lucius kissed back for a moment, until Draco forced them apart with a snort of derision. Harry found he did not like the seating arrangements, and apparently neither did Lucius, because he reached across and unbuckled both Harry's and Draco's seatbelts. Harry smiled, and climbed over Draco's lap, forcing Draco to move over, which he did, grudgingly.

Harry strapped himself in with the new seatbelt, and turned to look at Lucius once more. Lucius cupped his cheeks gently, and pulled him in for another kiss. Harry pulled back for a moment after two chaste kisses. 'I thought you were going to force me to abstain for two weeks?' Harry asked cheekily.

'From tomorrow,' Lucius murmured against his lips. 'Right now I'm allowing myself to get enough sustenance to tide me over for that length of time, Harry.' And then they were kissing again. Harry sighed in to the kiss, parting his lips to accept Lucius' gently probing tongue. Lucius slipped his tongue in to Harry's eager mouth, and he stroked and fucked his mouth passionately. Harry groaned, and Lucius pulled him closer, one hand slipping behind to gently cup the back of Harry's head, his fingers playing with Harry's new ringlets.

Both men were oblivious to the other members of the car. They were far too busy with each other's mouths and tongues. Harry rested on hand on Lucius' thigh, and the other went to wrap around the back of Lucius' neck, his fingers playing with the soft tendrils of Lucius' hair, which felt just like silk in his hand. The hand resting on Lucius' thigh slid higher, thumb brushing Lucius' groin tenderly. That was when they broke apart, knowing that if they continued they would not be able to stop until they were naked in the backseat of the car, and so hot and sweaty that steam would have fogged up the windows.

Harry sat back, but snuggled in to Lucius' side. Lucius chuckled, and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled, his fingers coming up to play with his new locket. He brought it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the cold surface. 'I love you,' Harry said softly, not thinking anything of it. Lucius' arm tightened around him, holding him yet closer, but the man said nothing in response to Harry's admittance. Harry had not expected him to say anything. Expressing his emotions was not part of the man's character, and Harry understood that, even if it saddened him a little, but it was part of the reason he loved the man.

Feelings could get people hurt in the war, and Lucius was able to hide his away, whereas Harry's feelings were there for everyone to see, and it got people hurt or killed, just like it got Sirius killed before the summer. It was better to keep emotions bottled up, because they made people vulnerable. If Voldemort ever learned that Lucius was Harry's mate, he would not kill him, not straight away, at least. No, Voldemort would keep him alive and under torture until Harry caved in an attempt to save him.

Harry would have to learn to hide his emotions, but he did not think he could do that. Wearing his heart on his sleeve had been ingrained in to his brain. Severus had always told him that he was a Gryffindor to the core, running in without thought to save the day. He had a hero complex as people loved to tell him, and he did. If someone he knew, if someone he loved was in danger then he had to go save the day. It was like a compulsion. Sometimes it made him wonder whether he was a little OCD in that area.

The rest of the journey was spent in quiet conversation. Harry and Vittorio had a debate in fluent French on the subject of whether the Ministry was actually looking in to ways to destroy Voldemort like Dumbledore was. Lucius and Draco tossed in arguments every now and then, completely un-phased by the fact that they were waffling on in French. After awhile Harry and Vittorio drifted from French, to Spanish, and then to German, the languages rolling off their tongues like butter.

When the car pulled up outside Scrimgeour's estate Harry was relieved – he needed to give his legs a good stretch. Harry and the rest of the group climbed out of the car. They were standing in front of large wrought iron gates that bared the entrance to the grounds. The Manor was large, and looked rather French Renaissance, in Harry's opinion. French Renaissance architecture was a combination of the earlier Gothic style coupled with a strong Italian influence represented by arches, arcades, ballustrading and, in general, a more flowing line of design than had been apparent in the earlier Gothic. All in all, it was a rather European Manor in a rather British land. Harry would have thought that Scrimgeour would have had a Manor that was more Victorian, Georgian or Edwardian, but, there were times when Harry had to concede defeat, and this was one of those unfortunate times.

As Harry looked up at the Manor from outside the gates a team of thirty Palace Guards solidified in front of them. They were as flamboyantly dressed as they had been the last time Harry had seen them, and Harry recognized two familiar faces out of the lot; one was the Leader of the team – Harry had learned after their last meeting that his name was Gerard – and the other was Laurent. Those two, plus a raven-haired third stepped forward as the whole team bowed to Harry, and Gerard spoke to Harry. 'Your Highness; Laurent, Pierre and I will be seated with you, and the rest of the team has already been divided in to squadrons that will patrol the grounds. If this plan does not sit well with you, it can be altered, of course.'

Harry smiled at the team. 'The plan is fine, Gerard. Thank you for volunteering your team for tonight.'

'It is our pleasure to serve our Prince and country during a time of such upheaval,' Gerard said fervently, inclining his head in Harry's direction. Harry chuckled, and shook his head as the gates swung open. The three chosen Nymphs circled their little party, and the rest of the team broke up in to squadrons, dispatching themselves to various parts of the grounds, joining the teams of Aurors that were also patrolling for the night. Harry walked side-by-side with his mate, their hands joined between them, and Draco and Vittorio walked slightly behind them.

They were led in to the Manor, and Scrimgeour met them inside, looking his usual lion-like self. 'I'm glad you could make it, Potter,' Scrimgeour said, and it sounded rather forced. Harry had to force the laugh that was bubbling up inside him back down. Glad he could make it? As if. Harry was sure that Scrimgeour would be delighted to see Harry run off the edge of a cliff as soon as Voldemort had been put down like a mangy dog that had rabies.

Harry gave him a falsely bright smile, and said, 'I'm glad I could make it, too. You know how much I love to show off my lover....This is my steward; Vittorio Chavarria. This is my mate; Richard DeLacey; and his son, Vincent.'

Scrimgeour's expression hardened, and he started to say, 'I thought your mate was....'

Harry stepped in close to him in a very threatening way, and murmured to him, 'play along, Scrimgeour, or I'll cut you in half.'

Scrimgeour almost blanched, but he hid it very well. 'Of course. If you would follow me, then,' he growled out, and then he stumped away. Harry and his party followed him as Scrimgeour led them in to the very large formal dining room. The other Ministers for Magic had already arrived, and were waiting for Scrimgeour and Harry's party to be seated. Harry and Lucius were to be seated on Scrimgeour's left, and Vittorio and Draco would be seated on his right. The three Palace Guards were seated along the table, dispersed amongst the Ministers.

The moment everyone had been seated the house-elves showed up, bearing platters filled with foods of every kind, to accommodate the mixture of people in the dining room. The nearest Minister to Harry, who was not Scrimgeour, was the French Minister; Allan Du Point Du Lac; a balding pot-bellied man in maroon robes. He leaned towards Harry, and in fluent French said, 'hello, Your Highness, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been itching to do so since I heard of your inheritance from your Great Grandparents last summer.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Minister Du Point Du Lac. I'm afraid that this is my first social function since my inheritance, though I would very much like to attend more in the future, perhaps after our host has stepped down – he and I do not exactly see eye to eye, I am sad to say.' Harry glanced sideways at Scrimgeour, who was pretending not to understand what Harry was saying, though Harry could see the man's jaw clenching tightly in anger.

Harry fought the smile threatening to spread across his face, but the threatening smile turned in to a sneer of distaste when the Russian Minister, Dmitri Zjukovski, a liver-spotted man with shifty black eyes and grey eyes, leaned across the table. 'It might be more prudent of you to speak in a language we could all understand, _Your Highness_.' The dislike the Russian felt for Harry was tangible.

Harry could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. The Russian Minister did not even know him, and he already disliked Harry. He was probably a racist bastard. _Might even be a Deatheater_, Harry thought to himself. It was a good thing they had decided to disguise the Malfoys for the dinner tonight. As though he could sense Harry's upset Lucius slid his hand beneath the table, and gripped his upper thigh gently, giving it an assuring squeeze.

Harry kept tight control on his emotions, and responded to the Russian calmly but loud enough for all at the table to hear, 'it might, indeed, be more prudent Minister, however, as my standing is so much higher than yours, don't you dare presume to tell me what to do...you might just find that it is the last thing you ever do. I hope I don't have to tell you of the immense power I hold in the tip of my little finger in comparison to the power you hold in your entire frame, do I? If I do, then it seems your education is sorely lacking, my friend.'

Zjukovski bristled. 'Mr. Potter, not everyone on this planet thinks you are the best thing since Quidditch, so it would be prudent of you to not make enemies for yourself,' he sputtered angrily.

Harry looked at Scrimgeour. 'Really, Rufus, what kind of morons have you invited to this dinner?' Several Ministers chuckled, and even Scrimgeour could not hide his smirk of amusement. It seems that Harry was not the only person to not like the Russian Minister very much. Harry looked at Zjukovski, his gaze narrowing to a glare. 'Minister Zjukovski, you might not be aware of the fact, but Lord Voldemort returned to power at the end of last year.'

Several people either gasped or shuddered at the mention of the monster's name, but Harry ignored them. 'Lord Voldemort declared me his enemy before I was even born....I can only assume that your instant, and insistent dislike for me derives from the fact that you must be one of his followers. Please, correct me, if I'm wrong, though,' Harry finished sweetly.

'Really, Potter, must you insult my guests?' Scrimgeour asked while Zjukovski sputtered wordlessly and indignantly for several long moments.

Harry looked at him, his expression innocent. 'Insult? Oh, my dear Rufus, I think you misunderstand me. I am just a little confused. The only people who seem to show this much dislike for me is known Deatheaters and Evil Overlords. I would just like to clear up a few things.' Harry glared at Zjukovski. 'Only the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, and England's Dear Old Lord Lucius Malfoy, and their ilk have showed this much loathing for me. Tell me; are you one of them? Are you man enough to show all of us your left forearm to prove just which side you are on?' Harry said daringly.

Zjukovski rose from his seat, his face dark and his entire frame trembling. 'I have never felt so insulted in my life, and I will not dignify your opinion with an answer, you filthy little freak!' With that Zjukovski stormed away from the table, leaving his half eaten plate of apple strudel behind him, and a very hurt looking Harry Potter staring at his ramrod straight back.

Harry lowered his head, closing his eyes against the memories that pushed to the front of his mind. He felt bile rising in his throat. He struggled to fight the compulsion to vomit his guts out, as he looked at Scrimgeour, asking whether he may use his facilities, please. Scrimgeour was, of course, courteous, noting that sickly green colour that had crept in to Harry's cheeks, and not wanting Harry to lose what he had eaten all over his guests. He ordered a house-elf to take him there, and quickly.

When Harry was sequestered in the bathroom, Harry lost his dinner in to the toilet as the memories tormented his mind while he clung to the porcelain as though for his life.

'_YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK!' Uncle Vernon screeched as he dragged eleven year old Harry, who had only just a while ago accidently set a python lose at the zoo, by his ear in to his den. Uncle Vernon locked the door, and threw Harry against the desk. 'HOW DARE YOU DO THOSE FREAKY THINGS AT THE ZOO TODAY, AND AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!' Harry cried out in pain as his back connected with the edge of the desk, and he fell on the floor, not wanting to look up as Uncle Vernon stomped towards him._

'_Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little shit,' Uncle Vernon hissed viciously as he pulled Harry up by the collar. He hoisted Harry up, and slammed him down on to the desk, knocking the papers and pens on to the floor. Harry whimpered in fear and pain. His back was killing him. 'You're going to get it now, boy. I'm going to make you come so hard; it will make your dead parents dizzy.' Harry struggled, kicking and punching and scratching._

_Uncle Vernon slapped Harry hard across the face, and Harry's mouth filled with blood as a tooth was sent flying from his mouth. Uncle Vernon pulled Harry's pants and underpants down and off, bearing his private parts to the world. Uncle Vernon wrapped his fat hand around Harry's cock, and started to stroke surely. Harry moaned despite himself as his cock started to stiffen. 'No, please, no,' Harry pleaded, his face burning with shame and self loathing as his hips lifted against his will, driving his cock faster through Uncle Vernon's fingers. 'Please, stop, please, no, no, no, no, please! PLEASE!' Harry shrieked in shame and horror as he came in his Uncle's hand._

_Uncle Vernon smirked, and then slid his fingers, coated in Harry's come, between his buttocks, his fingers probing...._

'HARRY! HARRY, YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! HARRY!!' Harry jerked out of his memories as his stomach finished heaving its contents. He moaned. He and vomiting did not mix...it was like oil and water....or a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. A half-laugh, half-sob escaped him as he remembered that he and Lucius were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Damn, he would have to scratch that analogy out of repertoire.

Harry brought his hand to his face, and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. He staggered to his feet, and then flushed the toilet before washing his hands and face and washing out his mouth. He turned towards the door, and walked shakily towards it. He pulled it open, and Lucius, looking thunderous, stomped inside, pulling the door closed behind him. He cupped Harry's cheeks, pulling him close. 'Are you alright after that bastard offended you? Do you want me to hex him? Torture him? Kill him? I will you know. I have his scent; I can track him in my Animagus form. I'll bite him the next time I see him, I will!'

Lucius looked very much the fearsome Deatheater he used to be in that moment. Harry shook his head, and rested his forehead against Lucius' shoulder. Lucius wrapped his arms around him as Harry whispered, 'I'm sorry that I left the dinner table so quickly. I could barely control my stomach after what he said. Uncle Vernon would say the exact same thing to me before he raped me, every single time, and I just....I couldn't.'

'I know, Harry, I know,' Lucius said softly, one hand running softly through Harry's curls.

Harry slipped his arms around Lucius' neck, and asked, 'Lucius, will you spell my mouth clean?' Lucius chuckled, and did as Harry asked him. Harry giggled at the odd tickly sensation of having his mouth magically cleaned. Harry lifted his head, and smiled at his mate-in-disguise, and then promptly claimed his mouth passionately, pushing the older man up against the door, pinning him as he pillaged the wet and delicious heat of Lucius' perfect mouth.

Harry groaned, being with Lucius, even a Lucius that did not look like Lucius, was nothing less than perfection. Harry plundered Lucius' mouth aggressively, relishing the soft moans of encouragement rising up out of his mate. Harry pressed against him roughly, pushing his knee between Lucius' thighs, pressing against his groin. Lucius sighed in to the kiss, hands falling down to clutch Harry's hips, fingers splayed and caressing Harry's sides gently.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, and then started to undo the clasps of Lucius' robes while Harry assaulted the side of Lucius' neck hungrily. 'Oh...God...Merlin....Lucius....I need you. Oh, God, I need you, so much.' Harry kissed his way down past Lucius' collar. Lucius shivered, his cock starting to stiffen, and then he gently pushed Harry back a step, shaking his head regretfully. Harry's face contorted with disbelief and a little hurt. 'You don't want to get intimate with me?'

Lucius cupped his cheeks tenderly, and looked at him carefully. 'Harry, this doesn't have anything to do with whether I want to be with you or not. This isn't exactly the best place to be engaging in carnal activities, you know. This is the house of our Good Old Minister, and we are supposed to be at the dinner table. I'm sure all your Nymph guards are very eager to come in here and make sure that you aren't about to sprout an extra head, Harry.'

Harry laughed, and then sighed in defeat. 'Come on, then, take me back in there.' Lucius smiled, and wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist, before he pulled open the bathroom door and led Harry out. They returned to the dining room together, with Harry looking sufficiently back to normal. In fact, he looked rather flushed. Only Vittorio and Draco seemed to realise the significance of his sudden colouring, and they both smirked at him as Lucius led Harry to his chair, and helped him sit down.

Minister Du Point du Lac leaned towards him, his face contorted with worry. 'Are you unwell, Your Highness? Did the food not agree with you?'

Harry looked at him. 'I'm fine. Really, just a little trip down memory lane, that's all. Not every pleasant memories, in my opinion.' Lucius snorted in response to Harry's answer. Harry ignored him, and allowed himself to be swept up in conversation with the Ministers nearest him. He even managed to have a civilised conversation with Scrimgeour that did not end with their wands pointed at each other's throats. In Harry's opinion, aside from Minister Zjukovski, the state dinner went exceptionally well, and Harry was rather tipsy from all the good wine come time to leave...........

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

I was so not a happy camper today. The Easter egg that I had been saving since Sunday, which I only opened today, fell off the kitchen table, and shattered in to pieces on the floor. Its only saving grace was that it was still in its foil so it could still be eaten. I had wanted to break it in to perfect halves, for Christ's sake. *angry face*.

Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXIV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XXIV

Harry was awake, but his eyes were closed, and so could see nothing. But he could feel many things. The first thing he felt was the warm breath tickling the back of his neck, and was soon followed by the realisation that an arm was wrapped around him, lying across his chest possessively, a fingertip brushing his nipple gently, and accidently it seemed. He also noticed that his back was pressed against a warm and toned chest, and that something half-hard was poking his ass a little.

Harry was comfortable, and felt very safe, but the only problem was that he had a bit of a headache, and his tongue felt a little fuzzy, and Harry had to curse himself for allowing himself to drink any wine the night before. At least he had not allowed himself to drink too much – he had not been that much of a fool himself.....but that could have mostly been on Lucius' part, not wanting to be embarrassed by his mate's lack of intelligence, not that he could blame him.

But at that moment the sunlight peeked in to his bedroom through a gap in the curtains, and Harry hissed, hiding his closed eyes from the probing sun by turning over and burying his face in the chest he was pressed against. He heard a chuckle, and he swatted the body that vibrated with the laughter, knowing that it was his mate holding him. 'So, are you awake now, my little Harry?' Lucius drawled in his sleepy but very sexy drawl. Harry growled in response, pressing closer. A soft moan escaped Lucius as Harry pressed harder against the stiffening hardness – which Harry only realised in that moment that it was Lucius' morning glory.

One of Lucius' arms moved from around him, and he shifted, moving his heat away from Harry as he stretched his arm behind him. Harry heard a drawer being pulled out from the bedside table, and then the sounds of some rummaging, and then the sound of the drawer being closed. Lucius' heat returned to him again. 'Here, Severus left this for you last night when we returned,' Lucius said, pressing a vial in to Harry's hand which rested by his hip. Harry wrapped his fingers around it, and lifted his head a little, to inspect it. 'It's a cure for hangovers, Harry.'

Harry smiled, and uncorked the vial. He brought the vial to his lips, and tipped it, swallowing every drop. Harry gasped at the horrible taste, and Lucius took the now empty vial from him, placing it on the bedside table. The effect of the cure was instantaneous, and Harry exclaimed happily. He threw his arms around his mate with renewed vigour, pushing him until Harry had rolled over to mount his waist. Harry looked down at his mate, smiling.

Lucius was looking up at him, eyes half-lidded, and his lips parted. Lucius was back to his platinum blonde silver-eyed aristocratic self once more. Harry could only assume that Flitwick had removed the glamours when they returned to the school the night before. 'You seem happy this morning, Lucius, my darling,' Harry murmured, leaning own to brush his lips against Lucius' jaw, even as he slowly rolled his hips, grinding his backside against Lucius' morning erection. Both of them groaned at the contact.

'Very,' Lucius sighed, his hands finding the backs of Harry's thighs, caressing them gently, and then they slid up to grasp Harry's hips. Lucius rolled, pinning Harry gently to the bed beneath him. 'But you need to stop doing that, or I won't be able to restrain myself.' Harry smiled up at him, and allowed one of his hands to find Lucius' hair, and play with the strands gently. 'I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing in your bed this early in the morning?'

Harry snorted. 'Not really.'

Lucius chuckled, and buried his face in the flesh of Harry's neck. 'Well, I'll tell you anyway. I wanted to stay with you last night, and give myself a nice taste of what it might be like for us sometime in the future. You know, waking up with the most beautiful person lying naked in bed beside me in the morning. That was always a fantasy of mine, and Narcissa never fit the bill.'

'Good,' Harry growled, wrapping his arms around his mate possessively. 'That person should only ever be me.' Lucius hummed his agreement, and started kissing Harry's neck tenderly. Harry sighed in pleasure. He tilted his head to the side, giving the man greater access. He felt Lucius part his lips, and suck a sensitive spot on his neck, and he just melted in to a puddle of Harry-shaped goo beneath his perfect mate, and Lucius, damn him, knew exactly how he was affecting poor Harry. 'You are an evil man,' Harry moaned, lifting his hips in pleasure, pressing against him.

'That I am,' Lucius agreed, bringing his kisses lower for a moment, before pulling away all together. Harry growled with frustration as Lucius climbed off the bed, a smirk playing across that damn kissable mouth. 'Don't think that I've forgotten what I said in the car yesterday, Harry. I fully intend to make you abstain for helping Severus with his prank. I'm going to make you pay. I am going to make you beg for attention. By the end of these two weeks you will be on your knees in front of me.'

'You'd like that, wouldn't you?' Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lucius gave him a sinful smirk, which was answer enough, before he bent down to pick up his discarded clothes from the floor, not missing the hungry look Harry gave him as he watched the motion. Lucius chuckled, and said, 'look all you like, Harry, but you can't touch, until I say so.' Lucius pulled his wand from his pocket, and transfigured his robes in to something fresher, before pulling them on. 'You know,' Lucius continued conversationally, 'I was never so lax about where I put my wand when I went to go to bed until I met you. If I get murdered in my sleep, expect me to haunt you for getting me in to such a bad habit.'

'You're welcome to haunt me, Lucius, you should know that,' Harry said cheekily, and he too climbed out of the bed. 'Just imagine, Lucius; innocent Harry Potter lying in bed alone, away from everyone else, and then you, the great Lucius Malfoy, gliding in to my bedroom, the most beautiful ghost the world has ever seen, to have his wicked and ghostly way with said innocent Harry Potter.'

Lucius snorted in amusement. 'Right, innocent – I'll try to remember that the next time you suck my cock.'

'You love it, I know.'

'Mmm, yes, I do love having that particularly talented mouth of yours around my cock, Harry, but I shall have to abstain to fulfil your punishment,' Lucius said, and he slapped Harry's ass as the Nymph walked past him to go to the wardrobe. Harry yelped in surprise, jumping about a foot in the air, causing the older wizard to laugh heartily at him. Harry scowled darkly at him, and stuck out his tongue at his mate before rummaging through his wardrobe for fresh clothes.

'You are a bastard, Lucius.'

'Indeed,' Lucius retorted raising a brow. Harry pulled out a pair of track pants, and a t-shirt, and slowly pulled them on, refusing to look at his mate, even when Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry with a sigh, pulling the Nymph against his chest. 'You're mad at me.'

'Yes,' Harry answered simply.

'Why?'

'I didn't really do anything as part of Severus' prank, all I told him was to go to a Muggle-born, and then to the Weasley twins, and then add in his own potion. I didn't do anything, and you're punishing me with chastity,' Harry answered in a huff.

Lucius kissed the top of his head. 'Your help was plenty enough – and it's not my fault that you are an orgasm-crazed beast,' Lucius said fondly in his ear. 'What do you plan to do today, Harry?' Harry tilted his head, and twisted it around to look up at Lucius, feeling rather confused. Lucius smiled softly down at him. 'I was wondering whether you would like to go on a field trip with me, alone, just the two of us.'

'What kind of field trip?' Harry asked, turning around in his mate's arms, slipping his own arms around Lucius' neck.

'The special kind.'

'How special?'

'Very special.'

'Really?'

'Yes, now stop with the questions. Are you doing anything, or are you not?'

'I'm not doing anything, no, my love, so you can take me wherever you want,' Harry answered, waggling his eyebrows.

'Tempting, but I'm afraid, we must abstain. I have a prank to get on with, and then I will be sweeping you off your pretty feet and whisking you away from prying eyes, my Loyal Lion.' Lucius kissed Harry's forehead, right where the scar used to be.

'I eagerly away that moment, my Slippery Serpent,' Harry said smiling, managing to steal a kiss from Lucius' mouth before the blonde aristocrat pulled away. Lucius smirked, and then pried Harry's arms from around his neck. Harry huffed, but allowed the change. He wanted to go talk to Ron and Hermione, anyway. He stuck his tongue out at his mate, and pulled on his shoes, before looking around on the floor for his wand holster, and not to mention his wand.

When he found them he strapped the holster to his arm, and slipped his wand in to it. He then ran his hair brush through his hair before he spelled it in to a braid. He left the bedroom without looking back at his mate who was now fixing his own hair. Harry completely ignored Godric for being a major prat when dealing with Salazar, and he went off up to the Gryffindor tower. At the portrait of the fat lady he said the password, and stepped inside the common room.

Hermione and Ginny were just coming down from the girls' dormitories. Obviously Ron was still upstairs snoring. Harry shook his head with a smile, and then waved at them brightly. Hermione and Ginny grinned broadly, and then they ushered him over to the armchairs by the fireplace. 'How was the dinner last night?' Hermione asked excitedly as she sat down across from him. Harry smiled, and the proceeded to tell them what happened.

'Oh, my God, Harry,' Ginny exclaimed. 'You did not seriously say that to him!'

Harry nodded. 'I did, and then he just upped and left. Very fishy, if you ask me. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually was a Deatheater,' Harry mused, looking in to the fireplace thoughtfully.

'Neither would I,' Hermione agreed, her brows dipped in a frown, but then her face cleared and she was smiling again. 'Let's talk about something else,' she said brightly. 'The Gala for instance. Are you looking forward to it, Harry?'

'Yes,' Harry answered, 'I'm really looking forward to meeting my family. I have a load of questions to ask them about the first war, and their part in it, or lack thereof. My mate and I will be making a holiday out of it. We're heading out a few days early, and then we'll coming back a few days afterwards to spend New Year at one of my estates. I hope all of you are looking forward to the Gala, because I've been told that I can bring anyone that I see as my family.'

'So, that's my whole family, Fleur, Hermione and Remus, right?' Ginny asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, and Severus, too, if he would like to go, but I don't think he will. I'll have to give him his birthday present before I leave for France if that's the case.'

Ginny stared at him in shock. 'You have a present for _Snape_? I thought you hated each other!'

Harry grinned sheepishly. He had forgotten to mention to them that he was trying to befriend Severus. 'Not anymore, really,' Harry admitted, laughing softly. 'He stopped hating me after I saved Draco, and we've been trying to become friends. I think it's going well. I gave him a vial of Basilisk Venom, Basilisk Blood, and Scales, and he was a very happy camper. I also told him who to go to when he wanted to play a prank on Lucius. Severus actually invited me to call him by his first name, and he said that he was even beginning to like me.'

'Oh, Harry, that's wonderful,' Hermione said happily. 'You're putting a stop to the house rivalry between the two of you, that's fabbing groovy.'

Harry sniggered. 'Fabbing groovy? What the hell is that?'

Hermione blushed. 'Oh, shut up.' Harry opened his mouth to retort but Ron chose that moment to thunder down the stairs. 'Hey, Ron,' she called out to him, beckoning him over, 'come over here!' The moment Ron saw Harry he trooped over, a grin on his face. Ron and Harry punched each other's shoulders in greeting, and then the freckle-faced red-head took a seat, greeting the others jovially. 'Ron, Harry has invited us all to the Gala being held in France on Christmas day!'

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. 'Of course, I did, Ron, you're all my family, and so you're all invited. Your family won't have to worry about anything. A team of Palace Guards will be coming to the Burrow to collect you all, and they will escort you to and from the Palace, of course, you're all welcome to stay the night on that day. All you need to do is be ready to go, and that goes for Fleur and Remus, too. So, I will need to send him a letter informing him.'

'I'll do it,' Ginny volunteered, hoping up and running off to do it right at that moment. Ron and Harry shared a smirk, and Hermione laughed. Hermione and Harry then proceeded to tell Ron what had happened at the dinner the night before. Ron, of course, was utterly flabbergasted, and then enraged that the bastard had hurt Harry's feelings like that. Ginny returned just as Harry was finishing the tale. Harry looked at the clock on the mantelpiece, and decided he was hungry.

'I'm hungry. I'm going to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, how about you guys?' They all nodded eagerly, and the four of them went out the portrait hole together. They walked slowly, chatting animatedly about this and that, and laughing at some jokes they told. The Great Hall was already half full of eating students. The four of them made their way over to the Gryffindor table, and Harry kept looking up at the staff table, where Lucius kept glancing covertly over at Severus, who was casting several _Detection Spells_ over his goblet.

Harry smiled. Whatever Lucius had planned for Severus probably had nothing to do with his goblet. Lucius was not a fool; he would not use the same route that Severus had used. He wondered what Lucius had planned for Severus, but he barely had time to contemplate it when Severus skewered some potatoes with his fork, and ate it. A moment later he let out a bellow of surprise and with a loud pop and an explosion of green smoke, and then Severus Snape had been replaced by a beautiful woman with dark hair and dark eyes.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH, LUCIUS MALFOY!' Female-Severus bellowed at the top of her lungs, rising up out of her chair like a bat out of hell. Female-Severus stormed towards Lucius, who whipped out his wand in a flash, giving it a speedy flourish. Female-Severus clothes disappeared, and she froze, one arm crossing across her chest, and the other descending between her legs. All the boys in the hall were staring in shock, and awe that a female-Severus could look so attractive.

The girls, however, were laughing. Dumbledore rose up from his chair, pulling off his cloak, and wrapping it quickly around female-Severus shoulders, covering her as best as he could. Lucius laughed and declared, 'Severus, you will be a woman suffering from premenstrual agony for a week! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' Harry smiled at the sound of Lucius' hearty and falsely malicious laughter. One would think that he had returned to his school days by the sound of it.

Female-Severus glared at Lucius, and then swept out of the Great Hall, clutching Dumbledore's cloak around herself tightly. Harry shook his head, smiling with amusement. Poor Severus, this was a terrible way for Lucius to get back at him, but Harry could not help but laugh. How often did you see a man spontaneously turn in to a woman, even in the wizarding world? Lucius looked at Harry, and they shared a smile, and Lucius winked at him.

Harry nearly blushed, but managed to restrain himself. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and buttered a slice of toast before heaping on the golden and delicious honey. He brought the toast to his mouth, and started eating, savouring every delicious bite. After his toast he had a hardboiled egg, followed by a bowl of cornflakes and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and strawberry yoghurt. However, all the way through his breakfast Harry could feel eyes on him, and he knew those eyes to be of his mate.

When he was finished breakfast, he excused himself from his friends, and rose up from his seat. He glanced back at the staff table, before making his way out of the Great Hall. Harry left the castle, and stood off to the side of the double doors, waiting for his mate to find him. When Lucius did show up, it was with the air of perfect aristocracy, and it seemed as though he had never played a prank on anybody. Harry grinned at him, and then walked beside him as Lucius strode towards the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry wanted to link arms with him, but knew that that would not be allowed. They were not allowed to show public affection towards each other, because of Lucius' precarious position. When they neared the gates Lucius pulled Harry to the side, and tapped his wand over Harry's head. Harry grimaced as the feeling of runny eggs ran from his head to his toes. He recognised this. It was a _Disillusionment Charm_, which would make him like a human chameleon. 'Latch on to my robes,' Lucius said to him quietly.

Harry did so immediately, and then Lucius continued out the gates of Hogwarts, past the anti-apparition wards that surrounded the school and its grounds. Lucius turned on the spot, and they both disapparated with a soft pop. They reappeared outside a small cottage that looked very homey, and inviting. Lucius pulled out his wand, and started to flourish it elegantly, murmuring a stream of incantations that Harry simply did not catch. When he was done he tapped Harry over the head, and the _Disillusionment Charm_ dissolved.

Harry turned to his mate. 'What is this place?'

Lucius smiled at him, and drew him in to his arms. 'This is your Christmas present from me,' Lucius whispered in his ear, settling Harry against his chest.

Harry frowned. 'You didn't need to get me anything, Lucius. You're enough of a gift in my eyes.'

'You're sweet, you're a Gryffindorian fool, but sweet,' Lucius said, chuckling softly. 'I wanted to give you something, a little place you could go, if you wanted to be away from it all.'

'But, it's too early for giving Christmas presents. I don't even have a clue of what to get you, yet, Lucius, and anything that I do give you would be so small and worthless compared to what you have given me,' Harry said, fretting just a little. Lucius shushed him with a soft kiss to his jaw.

'Anything you chose to give me, Harry, would be worth more than anything in the world. But I know what I would like to get for Christmas from you.'

'And what's that?' Harry asked, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck.

Lucius brought his lips to Harry's earlobe, and he nibbled gently before whispering in his ear, 'you.' Harry's breathing stopped, and then kicked in to high gear. Lucius wanted _him _for Christmas. Lucius moved towards the cottage, pulling Harry with him, and once they were inside Lucius continued to whisper in to his ear while pressing him back against the door. 'I want you in my arms, splayed out on the bed, for me. I want to hear you moan and sigh in pleasure as I rain heated kisses down the length of your body. I want to see your flesh flush a rosy hue with beads of sweat glistening on your body in the warm firelight. I want you moaning my name as I make love to you so tenderly and so passionately you would be ruined for other men.'

'I already am,' Harry murmured, his arms tightening around his mate, 'ruined for other men. I will only ever be in your bed.'

Lucius continued. 'I want you to wrap your arms around me, with your hands splayed across my back, your nails digging in to my flesh. I want your thighs wrapped around my waist as I roll my hips against your pelvis, hugging you close. I want to feel the tight heat of your entrance sheathing my cock, constricting me until it is almost impossible to move without finding my release inside you. I want to see your hair out of its braid as we make passionate love so that the tendrils cling to your luscious and sweat-soaked skin. I want you to come from our love making alone, without my hand ever touching your cock during our union.'

Harry let his head fall back against the door as those images assaulted his mind like sweet poetry. 'Oh, sweet fuck.....God......you're saying this, and you want me to abstain from your touches for two whole weeks. You bastard,' Harry groaned.

They spent the entire day at that cottage together, sometimes talking, sometimes sitting together quietly, sometimes dining together, and sometimes Lucius would read to Harry from a book from the vast collect he had filled the cottage with................

TBC

Egad, it seems like it took me for bloody ever to write this chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait, but I got a sudden swirl of inspiration for a book I'm trying to write, and I just had to work with it, abandoning the writing of this chapter for that time.

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies.**

Chapter XXV

Harry ran around his bedroom, putting this thing, and that thing in to his trunk. He was packing for the trip to France, and he was very angry. Lucius had cut him off for two whole weeks but had cruelly paraded around Harry's rooms butt naked for nearly the whole time, and Harry was now very horny, and very frustrated. He wanted to hex his mate's bollocks off for doing that to him. He wanted to grab him, and push him down on to the bed, and drive him insane with pleasure. But most of all he just wanted to be back in his mate's arms, snuggled against his chest with his hands running down his back.

Harry threw another set of robes in to the trunk, and then closed it. He turned towards the bed, and looked at the large wrapped present designated for the Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. The present was a Potions text written by Salazar Slytherin, the greatest Potions Master of his era. It was written in Parseltongue, but Harry had cast a charm on it to allow Severus to read as though it were English. There had been only one copy of the book ever written, and it had come from the chest he and Lucius had found down in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry was sure Severus would be in awe of the gift, and very grateful, because there were so many potions Harry was sure had never seen the light of day written in it. Harry shrank his trunk, and picking it up, slipped it in to his pocket, followed by the empty birdcage. Harry had already told Hedwig to go on ahead of them. Harry picked the present up, and cradled it carefully against his chest. It was a very old and very delicate book. Making sure he had his wand in his holster Harry left his quarters.

The school was empty, apart from the staff, Harry and Draco. Everyone else had gone home for the Christmas holidays. Hermione had gone to the Burrow with Ron and Ginny, and would be staying there for almost the entirety of the holidays. She would be returning to her Muggle home at New Year. As Harry headed down the stairs Lucius was coming up the stairs. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw each other. Exactly two weeks had passed since Harry had been forced to abstain. A moment later Harry crossed the remaining distance, and pressed a kiss to Lucius' mouth, cupping his mate's cheek tenderly. 'I missed you,' Harry murmured against his lips.

Lucius smirked, but then grimaced in pain when Harry slapped him hard across the face. 'You are a bastard, Lucius! That's for making me abstain, and for the crude imagery, and for walking around my rooms naked, torturing me with your perfection!' Harry walked off in a huff, and refused to turn around when Lucius called him back. 'I'll see you later,' Harry tossed back over his shoulder at him. 'I'm off to see our resident Potions Master, so I can give him his present before we go. Make sure that Draco's ready to go when I get back, prat.'

Harry walked past the door to the Great Hall, and took the stairs that would lead him down to the dungeons. Once he found the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, which guarded Severus' quarters, Harry greeted the painted man rather jovially. Since Harry had learned of what Godric had done to the man, he had made an effort to befriend him, and Harry thought it was working rather well. Once Salazar learned that he could speak Parseltongue they had gotten along much better than they had at the start – when Salazar had sneered at the sight of him, and told him to basically fuck off because he did not want to converse with Gryffindor-spawn.

Salazar greeted him, and then asked for the password. '_Polyjuice_.' Salazar allowed him entry, and Harry stepped inside. Severus, who had reverted to back to his male self at the end of the previous week, was nowhere to be seen, and Harry knew that he must be in his private Potions laboratory, probably working on this months' _Wolfsbane Potion_. Harry crossed the living room, and stopped outside the third door on the right. He knocked on the door, and waited for Severus to allow him entry.

'Enter,' Severus called out in his silky voice. Harry opened the door with one hand, and stepped inside. Severus was, indeed, working on the _Wolfsbane Potion_. Harry recognised the awful smell instantly, having smelt it every time he had entered Remus Lupin's office back in his third year of school. Severus glanced up from his stirring, and said in a somewhat friendly voice, 'hello, Harry, what brings you down here today? I thought you would have been packing for your trip abroad.' Severus returned his gaze to his stirring.

'Oh, I was, but I finished doing that, and I wanted to give you your present before I left.'

'You got me a present?' Severus asked, his tone was one of surprise.

'No, I did not get you a present. I mean, I didn't buy it, if that's what you meant. I came in to possession of this item completely by accident, and I thought you would like it. I mean, I have no use for it myself, and I knew you would appreciate it.'

'I see. So, what is it?'

'Well, you have to unwrap it to find out, so, put that potion in stasis and open it.' Severus sighed, and cast a quick _Stasis Spell_ on his potion. He came around his work bench, and stood in front of Harry, and managed to look uncomfortable and intimidating at the same time. Harry held the gift out to him, and Severus took it from him carefully. Harry let out a sigh of relief the moment it left his arms, because it was very heavy. Severus placed the gift down on the work bench, and gently opened the wrapping.

Severus stared down at the cover of the book, his eyes taking in the antique quality of the cover, and the faded print of the title, but the name that had been written under it stuck out a mile. Severus brushed the name with his fingertips, as though to check that this was real, and not an amazing dream. Harry watched as the Potions Master opened the book with a tenderness one would usually see when dealing with a lover. 'Do you know what this is, Harry?' Severus asked in an awed voice.

Harry laughed. 'Of course, I _can_ read Parseltongue, you know. The whole entire book is written in that language, and I cast a charm over the book so that you could read it. You love your potions, so I thought it was the perfect gift for you.'

'Thank you, Harry,' Severus said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Harry smiled, and touched his arm, silently telling him that it was nothing. 'This...this is the most meaningful gift I have ever received since my friendship with your mother, Lily. She used to give me Potions texts, as well, though none ever could compare to this, except in sentimentality. This...this textbook, how did you come across it?'

'It was in the Chamber of Secrets, so I would advise you to keep your knowledge of this book to yourself. Voldemort might get a little angry if he knew you had something that he thought belonged to him,' Harry said, frowning deeply. 'Has he summoned you at all, this year?'

'No, and Lucius and I are both worried about that,' Severus admitted.

'So am I,' Harry said quietly, wrapping the Potions Master in to a hug before the man could get away. Harry hugged him tightly. He was very worried about Severus. If Voldemort had proof of his suspicions, then Severus could get hurt, or worse, and Harry did not want that to happen, not ever. 'I'm going to stop him this year, Severus. I'm going to kill him, and then you and Lucius will be free of him forever.' Harry almost jumped in surprise when Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him just as tightly in return.

'I don't care about that as long as you come back alive. Heaven help me, I've become quite fond of you,' Severus admitted softly. Then they parted straightening their robes after their chick-flick moment.

Harry grinned up at him. 'Merlin, who would have ever thought it, Severus Snape is fond of that accursed Potter-spawn?' They shared a smile and a chuckle. 'So, enjoy your gift, and make loads of cool of potions.' Harry turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Severus' on hand on his shoulder. 'What?'

'I have a present for you, too, you know,' Severus said, smiling. Severus walked past him, and Harry followed him quietly, wondering why Severus had even got him a present. He had not expected a gift at all. Severus led him out in to the living room, and then the man moved towards one of the cupboards. When he returned he was holding a small black jewellery box. Harry eyed the box for a moment, and then looked up in to the eyes of the Potions Master.

'If you're planning to propose, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm already spoken for,' Harry said, grinning cheekily. Severus swatted him upside the head, causing Harry to laugh. Severus handed him the box, and Harry took the box gently. He opened it carefully, and smiled softly. Inside, resting on white silk was a platinum gold charm bracelet with a little gold hippogriff, a phoenix, a cobra, a dragon, a stag, and a lily attached to it. 'Thank you, Severus, I will always cherish this. What does the hippogriff represent?'

'Me,' Severus said, smirking. 'It's my Animagus form. The cobra is Lucius' of course, and the Dragon is Draconis, the star after which Draco was named. The phoenix is for the Order members who care for you, but don't know you personally, like your Head of House, for example. You know the others, of course.' Harry nodded, and then he gave Severus a second hug.

'Thank you, again, really, it's beautiful. I'll wear it all the time, Severus. Enjoy your Christmas holidays, and I'm sorry you don't want to come to the Gala. It won't be the same without your scathing remarks.' Harry pulled back.

Severus smirked. 'Get going, brat. I'm sure Lucius and Draco are waiting for you. Have a good time in France,' Severus called out as Harry headed for the door.

'Will do, thanks,' Harry called back, and then the portrait door was closed. Harry waved good-bye to Salazar, and then headed up to his own quarters. Lucius, Draco, Vittorio, Fred and George were sitting on his couch waiting for him. Harry grinned, and the twins were up off the couch in a moment, pulling him in to tight hugs. 'Hey, guys, it's great to see you! How are you both? Is Vittorio treating you both well? If he's not I'll give him a smack on your behalf.'

'We know,' they said in unison, grinning like Cheshire cats. They ruffled his hair, messing up his braid. Harry swatted their hands away, and then whipped out his wand, fixing it. 'Vittorio's great, really. He wouldn't hurt a fly. We actually have arguments, because he doesn't like the fact that we test the products we make on ourselves, and sometimes it doesn't work out so well, but what can you do? He's rather jealous and protective-possessive. We can barely give Lee a hug in greeting without his heart rate skyrocketing think Lee is trying to steal us away from him.'

Harry shook his head, laughing, and then he smacked Vittorio playfully upside the head. 'Get a grip, mate, would you?' Vittorio blushed sheepishly, and nodded, looking down at his knees. Harry looked at them. 'Well, are you all ready to go?' They all nodded and the three sitting down rose to their feet. Harry beckoned to both Lucius and Draco. They approached him as he slipped his jewellery box in to his pocket. He stood between the two blondes, and took their hands in his while Vittorio took Fred and George's hands.

Harry closed his eyes, and focused his magic, spreading it out until it wrapped around both Lucius and Draco. He and his two companions dissolved in to harmless gaseous vapour, followed shortly by the others. Harry summoned a breeze that pushed them out the window. As vapour they rolled over the school grounds and away from the school on the wind. The wind carried them across miles of English countryside, and over rivers and streams, and cities, until finally they were rolling over the crashing waves of the ocean.

Harry was awed when they finally arrived in Versailles, after an hour of floating on the wind. The palace was simply outstanding, and the pictures of it in Muggle history just did not do it justice. The Palace of Versailles had apparently been the home of the French Muggle Monarchs, but Harry knew that they had only been images created by spells. Versailles had been only a village once, but it had been the location of the Palace for centuries. Versailles was a suberb of Paris on the southwest side, around twenty miles away from the capital. The Palace had looked like a castle a thousand years ago, but had been magically altered with the passage of time.

The gardens of the Palace were vast, and beautifully kept, with a mixture of Magical and Muggle plants, and several marvellously designed fountains that were on right now. Harry solidified himself and his companions. He looked at both Lucius and Draco. Lucius looked rather pale, and Draco had turned a faint green colour, and was now doubled over, vomit pouring out of his mouth. Harry understood. Travelling like that could be rather disorientating for anyone who was not a Nymph.

Harry bent down and held Draco's hair out of his face, and had his arm wrapped around the platinum blonde teenaged aristocrat until he stopped throwing up. When Draco was done Harry cast a _Cleaning Charm_ on his mouth. 'In the name of Merlin, that was awful,' Draco said, shaking slightly. 'I'll be portkeying home, that's for sure.' Harry vanished the pile of vomit on the grass, and looked at Draco kindly.

'Don't worry, Draco, you won't have been the first person to throw up after travelling with a Nymph. It is a very disorientating way of travelling for any non-Nymphs, but you get used to it after a while.' Harry turned to Lucius. 'And how are you, my darling?' Harry asked him, concerned.

'I am afraid that I must concur with Draco,' Lucius answered, leaning on his cobra-cane a little. Harry smiled softly, and wrapped his arm around Lucius' waist, holding him up straight without looking like he was. Lucius kissed his head, and then the six of them strode purposefully towards the Palace doors. They were met on the approach by two Palace Guards; Laurent and Pierre, who had both attended the State dinner with Harry, Lucius, Vittorio and Draco.

They both bowed. 'Your Highness, welcome to your Ancestral Home. We hope you and your guests enjoy your stay here.'

Harry smiled at them. 'I'm sure we will. Could you please direct us to our rooms, so we can get settled before meeting Their Majesties?'

'Of course, Your Highness, we are only too happy to serve you,' Laurent said, and the two Nymphs bowed deeply once more, before setting off at a brisk pace, the others following along behind them. The Nymphs led them in to the Palace, where the Butler bowed to Harry, before they were swept up the large elegant marble staircase. The Palace was extravagantly styled and furnished, and practically screamed eighteenth century French decor.

Harry was already very much in love with the place, and wanted to return in the future, after Voldemort was defeated, of course. He could see himself living here with his mate, and their future children. Oh, yes, he could. He gave Lucius' waist a squeeze, and Lucius squeezed him back. The Nymphs led them in to the West Wing of the Palace. When they stopped outside a set of double doors Harry suspected that this was for him and Lucius. His suspicions were proved true when Pierre said humbly, 'the Royal Chambers of the Heir to the Throne, and his mate, of course.

Harry blushed crimson at his words, and then stepped forward, bringing Lucius with him. Harry glanced back at Vittorio, who was grinning smugly at him, holding his thumbs up in encouragement. Harry opened one of the doors, and led Lucius inside, pulling the door closed behind them. Harry looked around the chambers, and they were as extravagant as he had expected them to be. The ensuite bathroom was by far his favourite room, followed by the Bedchamber, which housed the largest four poster bed he had ever seen. It would have easily fit four people, and was surrounded by crimson drapes with gold trimmings. It was a very inviting bed, in Harry's opinion.

Harry withdrew his arm from around Lucius' waist, and Lucius sat down on the bed, testing the quality, and seemed rather satisfied. Harry reached in to his pocket, and pulled out his trunk and birdcage, just as Hedwig came flying in through the window, hooting happily in greeting. Harry smiled, and enlarged his belongings, pulling open the birdcage, where he set down some food and some water for his owl. Harry then took out his jewellery box. He opened it, and pulled out the bracelet.

He tied it around his right wrist, and admired it happily. Harry turned towards his mate, who was gazing at him fondly. 'Well, what do you think, my darling?' Harry asked him, taking a seat beside him.

'If I wasn't rich already I'd marry you for your money,' Lucius answered, smirking. Harry laughed, and leaned in to Lucius' side, enjoying his warmth. Lucius wrapped his arms around him, gently pulling Harry in to his lap. Harry allowed the shift in position, and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck. Lucius cupped Harry's cheek gently, and pulled him in for a tender kiss, lips moulding against Harry's sweetly and warmly.

'If...you think...I'm going to let you get away with what you did...you've got another thing coming,' Harry murmured against Lucius' lips. 'You're a bastard, and you should pay.' But Harry was already lost in Lucius' kiss, moving his mouth sensuously against his, sighing in pleasure when Lucius cradled the back of his head, pulling him even closer. Lucius parted his lips, and flicked the tip of his tongue against the coral of Harry's lips. Harry moaned, and parted his lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside the wet heat of his mouth.

Holy fucking God, Lucius could kiss, and Harry had managed to forget in his two weeks of forced abstinence. Harry tiled his head with a groan, deepening the kiss further. His arms tightened around Lucius' neck. As they kissed Lucius shifted, turning, and moving forward, pressing Harry down on to the bed beneath him. Harry sighed in to the kiss as Lucius' finger slowly ran down his chest, undoing the clasps of his robes, one clasp at a time.

Lucius was about to undo Harry's trousers when there was a knock on the door to his quarters. Lucius pulled back a little, and whispered, 'should we ignore them?' Harry sighed and shook his head. He did up the clasps of his robes, and wriggled out from underneath Lucius. Harry walked out in to the living room, and opened the door. Vittorio stood in front of him, looking a bit sheepish.

'Forgive me for my interruption, but Their Majesties wish to meet with you and your mate, and Draco now.'

Harry nodded. 'Alright, then, get Draco, and Lucius and I will join you both in a moment.' Vittorio nodded, and moved away from the door. Harry closed the door, and returned to the Bedchamber. 'Lucius, it's time to meet the family.' Lucius rose up from the bed elegantly, and pulled out his trunk from his pocket. Lucius had left Archimedes back at Hogwarts with Severus. Lucius enlarged the trunk, and then the two of them left their quarters.

Vittorio and Draco were waiting outside for them. The four of them went down the corridor, and then down the stairs, and went through a set of large doubled doors, in to the throne room, which just happened to be a ballroom, as well. Vittorio led the three of them across the Great Hall, and they stopped five feet away from the thrones. They all bowed, and then straightened. Victoire, the Queen, was beautiful in her old age, her silver hair flowing down her back in graceful waves. Her eyes were the same bright vivid green as Harry's eyes were, while her husband's eyes were a darker green. Émile was a handsome man, as well, his hair more a steel grey than silver. They were both dressed in extravagant robes.

Victoire rose from her throne, and stepped down, her gait light and happy. She moved forward, and cupped Harry's face in her wizened hands. She peered in to his eyes for a moment, before a beatific smile spread across her face. Tears filled Victoire's eyes, and she pulled Harry in to her arms. 'Oh, my Harry, I'm so happy to meet you, at last. I've been waiting for years to see you, little one,' she said exuberantly, her accent distinctly French. Émile was not too far behind her.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. These were his family, and he had finally met them. 'You must have so many questions for us, Harry,' Émile said, touching Harry's cheek after releasing him.

Harry nodded. 'I do, but they can wait. Let me introduce you to my mate, Lucius Malfoy, and his son, Draco.' Victoire and Émile looked at the two blondes, eyeing them speculatively. Draco seemed to be very nervous, wringing his hands, while Lucius was the epitome of calm.

'Malfoy, you say?' Émile asked, glancing at Harry.

Harry nodded, and said, 'I know what you're thinking – the Malfoys have always been notoriously dark wizards, but they switched sides before I came in to my inheritance.'

Émile looked hard at Lucius. 'Lily wrote to us about you. She said that you were a Deatheater. Do you have the mark?' Lucius' gaze was steely, but he pulled back the sleeve of his left arm, baring the ugly mark he bore on his forearm. 'You switched sides? Then why didn't you get rid of the mark?'

'Because he can't,' Harry quickly answered for Lucius, who had opened his mouth to say something scathing. 'It won't disappear until Voldemort has been killed, and that won't happen for a while. Right now, he is acting as spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and his information is invaluable, because our previous spy is no longer being summoned.'

'The Order of the Phoenix was the group Lily and James had joined, isn't it?' Victoire asked.

'Yes. Listen, everyone thinks badly of the Malfoys, and I don't blame them, considering their history, but even dark wizards deserve a chance to repent, don't they? That is what they are trying to do. I love Lucius, and Draco is my friend. I believe in them.'

'Then that is good enough for us,' Victoire said, cutting off Émile who opened his mouth to say something.

Harry smiled gratefully. 'When it comes to the Gala, both Draco and Lucius will be under disguise. I'm not saying that Nymphs can't be trusted, but it's just a precaution for their protection,' he said a little sheepishly.

'Of course, sweetheart,' Victoire said gently. 'Now, maybe we can get through your questions over lunch.' Victoire swept off towards the door, pulling Émile along behind her, beckoning for the others to follow her, which they did. Lucius covered up his forearm, and Harry squeezed his hand apologetically. Lucius kissed the side of his head gently, silently telling him that it was alright, that it would have happened eventually anyway, and there was nothing for it, unfortunately.

They were led in to a small dining room with a table that would seat five, because Vittorio was returning to his chambers, and to the twins. Émile sat at the head of the table, with Victoire on his right, and Harry on his left. Lucius sat on Harry's other side, and Draco was seated beside Victoire. Émile snapped his fingers, and three house-elves dressed in freshly laundered uniforms with the Royal Crest on them came in, bearing platters of foods ranging from salads to soups, and drinks.

The five of them were served, and then the house-elves disappeared. 'Now, Harry, my darling,' Victoire said, 'what questions have you got for us?'

'Why weren't there Palace Guards assigned to the Order of the Phoenix when my parents joined?'

'There were. We sent around forty Nymphs over to England when she joined that organisation, but she ordered them to come right back. She had a fiery temper, just like my Émile here.'

'Why didn't you take me in?' Harry asked quietly.

'Oh, darling, we wanted to, so much, but we didn't even know that Lily had been targeted until after your parents died, and when we heard the news you had already been whisked away by Dumbledore, and given to the beastly Dursleys. I am so sorry. Once you were in the house we could not access you without the permission of you or Dumbledore, but we knew Dumbledore had no idea we were your family, and would never believe us if we petitioned him.'

'I see,' Harry whispered. So Dumbledore was once again one of the reasons he had been through so much pain at the hands of Uncle Vernon. 'How are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?'

'Well, Petunia is our gardener for the Muggle portion of the garden. She gets along well with everyone except the house-elves. As for Dudley, well, we've managed to get him to eat less, and exorcise more, and he's after slimming down a bit. He has found a love for magic sweets. They are being well kept, and they are relatively happy here.'

'That's good,' Harry said quietly. Harry looked up when he felt a hand on his hand. Lucius was holding his hand gently, reassuringly. Looking in to his mate's face, Harry knew that everything would be okay one day............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXVI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: HALLELUJAH!!!! They finally have sex in this chapter. YAAAAAAAAY!!!!! ENJOY!**

Chapter XXVI

Harry was sitting on the edge of the large double bed in his Bedchamber. All he was wearing was the charm bracelet around his wrist, and the locket around his neck, both of which were cool against his skin, and his crimson velvet dressing gown. His hair was down from the braid, and was slightly wavy from being up all the time. Harry glanced at the mantle above the fireplace, which was filled with a blazing fire, as the clock struck midnight. It was official now. It was Christmas day. Harry looked at the closed bathroom door, where Lucius was, preparing for bed.

Harry had been putting off the night of their lovemaking since they had arrived in Versailles, saying that it was not Christmas day yet. Well, it was now, and Harry had every intention of completing the bond he had with his mate. Harry stood up when he heard the faucet of the sink being turned off. Harry nibbled his lower lip nervously as the door was opened and Lucius stepped in to the bedroom wearing his nightshirt. Lucius looked up at him, and smiled fondly at him.

Lucius made to walk passed him to the bed, but Harry stopped him by stepping in front of him. Harry stepped towards his mate, and stopped when there was only a hair's breadth between them. 'Merry Christmas, Lucius,' Harry whispered, his breath tickling Lucius' mouth for a moment, before Harry closed the distance between them. Lucius sighed, sounding rather pleased with the turn of events. Their mouths moved sinuously against each other.

Lucius cupped Harry's face in both hands tenderly, and his fingers splayed so that some of them brushed his neck. Harry pressed his hands against Lucius' chest, and slid them upwards slowly, until his arms had wrapped around Lucius' neck. One of Lucius' hands slid down from Harry's cheek to his hip, before sliding around to grasp Harry's buttock firmly through Harry's dressing gown, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together in all the right places, eliciting a moan from both men.

Lucius parted his lips, and flicked the tip of his tongue against the coral of Harry's mouth. Harry sighed in pleasure and opened his mouth gently, admitting that wonderful tongue between his lips. Lucius' tongue delved in to his mouth tenderly, luxuriously stroking every erogenous zone that he had ever discovered in Harry's mouth. His tongue brushed Harry's palate, before wrapping around Harry's tongue and pulling the slick pink muscle in to his mouth.

Harry explored Lucius' mouth every bit as luxuriously as Lucius had explored his mouth. When they parted it was with reluctance. Harry rested his forehead against that of Lucius for a moment, before claiming Lucius' mouth once more. Where the first kiss had been tender and luxurious, this kiss was rough, and filled with an explosion of passion. Harry stumbled backwards, heading for the bed, pulling Lucius along with him, their mouths and tongues still locked in a passionate dance.

They tumbled on to the bed together, and pulled apart for a few moments, taking deep breaths to calm themselves. This would be their first union, and they would be damned if they were going to rush things. They would things nice and slow, because it would be Harry's first time going all the way with a man when it was not rape. Harry now lay in the centre of the bed, still wearing his dressing gown, and Lucius was above him, still in his nightshirt.

Lucius pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead, where the lightning bolt scar used to be, and then proceeded to trail gentle and loving kisses down Harry's face until his lips had once again found Harry's mouth. Lucius kissed his mouth languidly, making love to Harry's mouth with his tongue tenderly. Harry moaned, deep in his throat, the fingers of one hand seeking solace in the silky strands of Lucius' platinum blonde hair, while the other was splayed across his upper back.

After a long while of kissing Lucius pulled away, and Harry slid his hands down the length of Lucius' body, until they came to the hem of Lucius' nightshirt. Harry curled his fingers around the fabric, and tugged it upwards. Lucius raised his arms, allowing Harry to pull the nightshirt up over his head. Harry tossed it to the side, and took a long look at Lucius in all his naked glory. In clothes Lucius was beautiful, but he was a veritable god when he was naked like this, a sight Harry had seen often during his two weeks of forced abstinence.

Harry reached out, and brushed the tips of his fingers against Lucius' sternum, causing the older wizard to shiver. Lucius' lips found his mouth once more, and his fingers stilled as he was distracted by the gentle hunger in Lucius' kiss. Harry sighed in to the kiss as it deepened. Almost without his notice Harry's thighs started to separate, allowing Lucius' hips to fall between them, fitting snugly. Lucius slid his hand down the side of Harry's body to his thigh, caressing gently, his fingers barely brushing him the touch was so light.

Lucius clutched Harry's thighs firmly, and slid one arm underneath Harry, before shifting, rolling to the side so that Harry was astride his hips as they kissed. Harry pulled back from the kiss, momentarily confused, but his confusion dissipated when Lucius brought his hands to his chest. Lucius gently parted the folds of his dressing gown, bearing his front. Lucius looked up at his face, and his expression was so tender that Harry almost wondered whether he was about to tell Harry that he loved him, but that was not it.

'Harry, are you sure?' Harry chuckled. He could not believe that Lucius had to even ask that silly and clichéd question. After what Lucius had said back at the cottage, there was no way he could live with himself if he did not go all the way with his mate. He wanted to go all the way with his mate. Lucius was the only one for him, and if he could not make love to him, then he would never ever make love with anyone. In answer Harry shrugged out of his dressing gown, and he let it fall off the side of the bed.

Harry leaned down, and peppered butterfly kisses all over Lucius' face, before claiming Lucius' mouth gently for a moment, before bringing his lips down further. He trailed heated and possessive kisses down the side of his neck, and when he found a sensitive spot he lavished affection on it. He sucked, and nibbled, and laved until a mark of his possession of his mate stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of his flesh. He kissed the love bite tenderly, and then moved on, wriggling his body downwards a little.

He kissed Lucius' collarbone for several moments, causing the older wizard's breath to hitch ever so slightly. Harry smiled against his lover's flesh, before moving on. Harry trailed kisses down Lucius' sternum, before branching off to one side. Tenderly but possessively his lips claimed Lucius' right nipple, bringing his fingers to the other. With his mouth he teased Lucius' nipple. He suckled like a babe with his mother, he nibbled affectionately, and he laved away the sting of each nip.

With his fingers he teased the other nipple. He tugged on the nipple gently, he twisted it carefully, and he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. These actions elicited gasps and moans of pleasure, and caused Lucius' breathing to become ragged as his cock stiffen against Harry's stomach. He gave each nipple a loving lick before sliding further down Lucius' body, bringing his lips and his tongue to each deliciously defined abdominal muscle, before laying siege to Lucius' navel.

Lucius moaned deeply as Harry nibbled the flesh gently, before slipping his tongue in to the little crevice, fucking it slowly, enjoying the slightly salty taste. Each stroke of Harry's tongue elicited a gasp of pleasure from the older man as it delved in and out of Lucius' sweet bellybutton. Lucius ran a hand through Harry's hair as Harry made love to that little crevice with his tongue. After a long moment this action Harry finally moved on, kissing his way past Lucius' hips to his thighs.

Harry made several love bites show up on Lucius' thighs, claiming the man's legs for his own. Finally Harry reached Lucius' straining arousal, which stood to furious attention, waiting for pleasure to be lavished upon it. Harry smiled softly, and ran the tip of his tongue from the base of his lover's cock right up to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head for a moment, lapping up the beads of pre-come that leaked out from the slit. Harry flicked the slit with his tongue, eliciting a long and loud moan of pleasure from his mate.

Harry parted his lips, and slowly drew the head of Lucius' cock in to the wet heat of his mouth. A strangled groan tore up from Lucius' throat as Harry sucked him gently. Slowly Harry lowered his head, sliding his mouth down the length of his cock, allowing his tongue to stroke the vein on the underside. He took Lucius in to the root, and sucked tenderly. As he did this he raised his eyes, and he looked up at Lucius' face. Lucius was gazing down at him in return, his silver eyes blown wide and almost black with his desire.

Lucius was so beautiful like this. Harry hummed around Lucius' erection, and the man in question closed his eyes, his head falling back on to the bed, his platinum blonde hair splayed out on the pillows. Harry bobbed his head slowly, taking him in, and pulling back, stroking with his tongue, repeating the cycle over and over again. Lucius started thrusting his hips gently, driving deeper in to Harry's mouth slowly, and Harry allowed it, because he knew he could take it.

Harry slid a hand upwards, and his fingers claimed one of Lucius' bereft nipples, twisting, tugging, rolling, squeezing, causing Lucius to cry out softly with a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. With his other hand Harry cupped Lucius' balls. He squeezed them gently, and rolled them around in his palm. Lucius' back arched away from the bed with his pleasure, and the man's hands cradled Harry's head, holding but not pressuring. Harry bobbed faster, and sucked harder.

Lucius' face screwed in his pleasure, and a faint pink tinge came in to his cheeks. Sweat beaded Lucius' forehead, and slid down from his temples. Harry could feel Lucius' balls tightening in his hand, and he drew back until only the head remained in his mouth. He sucked hard, and Lucius hit the apex of his pleasure, his hands tightening in Harry's hair, his toes curling in to the bed, his head thrown back, and his back arching to the point where his bones had to be protesting the movement.

Lucius' hot, bitter and salty seed filled Harry's mouth. Harry sighed in pleasure, loving the taste of Lucius' come, and he swallowed every drop Lucius had to give him, sucking gently to milk his cock for all it was worth. Harry pulled back from Lucius' now limp cock, and he sat up. He licked his lips slowly, and Lucius' eyes followed the movement dazedly. Harry shifted until he was astride Lucius' hips once more. Harry leaned down, and captured Lucius' mouth in a languid kiss.

They spent several moments just kissing like this, with Harry wriggling against him, bringing him back to full arousal, studiously ignoring his own. Once Lucius was back to full mast he was back to the task at hand, making love to Harry. Lucius brushed his lips against Harry's jaw line, and murmured, 'Harry, what position do you want to be in?' Harry knew that Lucius was giving him a choice, a choice that the man would never have given to anyone else.

Harry nibbled his lower lip for a moment, while he thought about it. 'I want to be astride you,' Harry whispered, nervously, 'just for a while at the start, and after I get comfortable with it, you can flip us over, if you want, I mean, I know you don't like losing control, and....'

Lucius quietened Harry by kissing his mouth gently. 'You can have whatever you want, Harry, and at any time, if you want to stop, or I hurt you in anyway, tell me, and I'll stop, I promise you.' Harry nodded gratefully, and Lucius drew him in to another tender kiss for a moment. Lucius slipped his hand under the pillow, and withdrew his wand. He tapped Harry's backside with it, and murmured two incantations. Harry knew that one of them was a _Contraceptus Charm_, and the other was a _Lubrication Charm_.

Harry shivered when he felt the cool substance coat his entrance. Lucius chuckled, and as he sat up he pressed a kiss to the junction between Harry's throat and his shoulder, creating a love bite on Harry's porcelain flesh. Harry sighed in pleasure, but winced in slight fear when he felt the tip of one finger at his entrance. Lucius rained soothing kisses on Harry's throat, and up along his jaw, before claiming his mouth tenderly, slipping his tongue in to Harry's mouth at the same moment that he slipped the tip of his finger in to Harry.

Harry's hips jerked forwards, trying to escape the intrusion. Lucius ran his free hand down his back, his finger caressing him gently. Lucius prepared him slowly, rotating his finger gently, caressing his walls, before pushing his finger in further. Harry moaned, his arms wrapped around Lucius' neck tightly. Lucius thrust his finger in to Harry, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed as he searched for the spot that would make Harry see stars in his pleasure.

He knew the moment that he had found it, because Harry threw his head back with a soft scream of pleasure. Lucius smirked, and continued to stroke it with his finger, every time he thrust it in to him. When Harry started to push back against his finger he knew it was time to add a second, and he started the whole process all over again. 'You're so beautiful like this,' Lucius murmured in to Harry's ear, sucking the earlobe in to his mouth, nibbling gently.

'Glad...you...approve,' Harry groaned, his breathing ragged in his pleasure. Lucius chuckled, and added a third finger to Harry's preparation. 'Oh....fuck....God!'

Lucius smiled, and kissed Harry' cheek tenderly. 'My name's Lucius, but you can call me God if you want to.' Harry could not even laugh he was so overwhelmed by the pleasure of being finger-fucked. When Harry started to thrust back against his questing fingers he knew that Harry was ready for the main event. He stroked Harry's prostate once more, before withdrawing his fingers, eliciting a moan of displeasure and loss. Lucius grasped Harry's hips, and helped him shift in to position.

Harry felt the head of Lucius' generous cock press against his entrance, and brief moment's hesitation filled him, but he knew that Lucius would never intentionally hurt him, and he cast his hesitation aside. 'Lower yourself down on to me gently, Harry,' Lucius advised. Harry nodded, nibbling his lower lip as he swallowed thickly. This was it. This was the moment he would be joined with his mate, forever, even if they never married, or did anything else of that sort.

Harry dipped his hips, pressing down gently and slowly on the head of Lucius' cock. Harry bit back a moan as Lucius' cock pushed in to him, spreading him wide. Lucius rolled his hips upwards just as gently, helping Harry a little, by pushing in further, slowly, inch by torturous inch. Oh, sweet fucking mother of Merlin, Harry was so hot and tight, and it was heaven on earth, in Lucius' opinion. Lucius bit his lower lip, and his face contorted in concentration as he struggled to keep himself on a short leash, not wanting to hurt Harry.

They both let out a moan when Harry took him in to the hilt. Lucius lay back slowly, allowing Harry to adjust. Harry took a deep calming breath. He looked down at Lucius, and moved his hands to his mate's shoulders, anchoring himself, before starting to move, rolling his hips gently. Forward, down, back, up. Forward, down, back, up. Harry closed his eyes, and moaned in pleasure as his breath was taken away by the pure perfection of their union.

Harry's head fell forward as he writhed gently, his hair falling down to frame his face, and brushing against Lucius' chest. Lucius answered each of Harry's movements with a roll of his own hips, while running his hands through Harry's hair, brushing it back from his beautiful face. Harry's lips parted in sheer pleasure, and his tongue slipped out to moisten his dry lips. He moved his hands down from Harry's hair, one hand sliding down to cup Harry's thigh, while his other hand moved around to splay across Harry's gently curving back.

Harry shifted as he writhed, lying flat against Lucius' chest, sliding his hands under the man's arms to cradle his shoulder blades. Harry brought his lips to Lucius' mouth, and they kissed languidly, the strokes of their tongues matching the pace of their lovemaking, slow and gentle, and oh, so, loving. Wrapping his arms around Harry in a tender embrace Lucius rolled, pinning Harry to the bed beneath him. Harry wrapped his thighs around his mates' waist, and moaned as Lucius continued to thrust in to him gently.

Lucius ran his hand up Harry's trembling thigh gently, and cupped Harry's hips, encouraging him further. Lucius' other hand caressed Harry's cheek gently as they kissed and as they writhed sensuously against each other, revelling in each other's heat and proximity. Harry clutched Lucius close to him as they made love; his hands splayed across Lucius' back, his fingertips digging in to Lucius' skin ever so slightly. They broke their kiss out of necessity as shortness of breath addled them.

Harry groaned with every single thrust Lucius made, the head of his cock hitting his prostate every time, just right. Harry's hair clung to Harry's back, sweat glistened on every inch of their skin, and a rosy hue was spreading across their flesh as they made love. Harry could feel his climax coming. The pleasure and the pressure was pooling in his abdomen, coiling like an angry serpent about to strike. When his apex hit it was with a scream of Lucius' name. Harry's seed spurted, spattering Lucius' abdomen.

The tight contraction of Harry's muscles pulled Lucius over the edge after him, and Lucius came inside Harry, shooting off his hot seed as a scream of Harry's name tore up from his throat. Lucius withdrew from Harry's entrance, causing the young Gryffindor to moan, and had enough strength and forethought to cast a _Cleaning Charm_ on the two of them, before allowing himself to collapse on top of a dazed Harry. They held each other close, clutching each other tightly.

'Wow, that was...just wow,' Harry panted beneath him, running a hand through Lucius' hair.

'Indeed,' Lucius murmured in his ear, kissing him gently, before continuing, 'this was the best Christmas morning ever. Thank you, Harry.'

'Any time,' Harry panted, pulling the velvet blankets up to cover the two of them. 'I love you,' Harry whispered, already beginning to doze underneath Lucius. Lucius smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead, thinking, _I love you, too_, before following Harry in to the land of nod, his arms wrapped around his little Gryffindor protectively and possessively............

TBC

So, how was that? Was that hot, or what?

If it's too explicit for your tastes then I'm sorry, but there are far more explicit things out there.

Review please.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXVII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XXVII

Harry awoke with a feeling of sated bliss and warmth and safety. He could feel a heart beating beneath his ear, and hair tickling his hand where it lay, and a pair of legs entangled with his own, and an arm wrapped around him, holding him close to the side of a warm and strong body, and he knew that this was his mate. Had it been anyone else he would have been up and out of the bed, wide awake, the moment they touched him.

Harry snuggled closer, sighing in contentment, and giggled when Lucius' fingertips ran gently down his spine. 'I was wondering when you were going to wake up, my sleeping beauty.' Harry opened his eyes, and lifted his head from its place atop Lucius' chest. Harry looked down at Lucius, who was smirking up at him, looking entirely comfortable right where he was. Lucius lifted his hand, and brushed Harry's hair back from his face, before cupping Harry's cheek tenderly. 'Alright, Harry? Have you any pains?'

'Nothing that's not bearable,' Harry answered in a whisper, turning his head to press a kiss to Lucius' palm. Harry shifted, straddling Lucius' hips, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Lucius' mouth. 'Last night was the best night of my life so far,' Harry murmured against his lips, shifting once more, lying flat, his legs tangled with Lucius'. Lucius wrapped his arms around him, holding him close possessively. Harry liked this, lying here in Lucius' arms, feeling safe and loved.

They were both enjoying the tranquillity of lying together when there was a knock on the door to their quarters. Harry sighed, and climbed out of the bed, giving Lucius a last languid kiss. Harry pulled on his dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around him, tying the sash, and he made his was out in to the living room. He pulled open the door to his and Lucius' quarters. Vittorio stood in front of him, looking rather sheepish. 'I'm sorry for the intrusion, Harry, but your surrogate family, Ms Granger, Mr Lupin, and even Mr Hagrid will be here in a half an hour. I know that you will want to be showered and dressed before then, so I came to inform you of that. I'm sorry again for the intrusion, really.'

Harry smiled at him. 'That's okay, Vittorio. You didn't really interrupt anything. The good stuff happened last night, so, no worries.' Vittorio blushed crimson, but nodded, and waved good bye as Harry closed the door. Harry returned to the bedroom, dropping his dressing gown on the floor as he did so. Lucius was sitting up in bed, stretching luxuriously, when Harry came in. Harry grinned at him, and then skipped off in to the ensuite bathroom, swinging his hips enticingly as he did so.

Harry turned on the hot faucet of the shower, and then the ten different showerheads sprayed their steaming water around the shower. Harry took off his bracelet and his locket and set them down on the cabinet beside the sink. He climbed in to the shower, and let out a moan of pleasure as the water hit him. He did not jump with surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Harry turned around in Lucius' arms, and pressed a kiss to Lucius' mouth, before pulling him under the cascade of hot water.

Harry picked up the bar of soap, and then rubbed it against Lucius' skin, all over him, working up a nice lather, before rinsing him off. Lucius then did the same for Harry. Then came the hair, and it was much harder for Lucius to wash Harry's hair, because of the sheer amount, than it was the other way around. But either way they had a fun time together washing each other, drawing laughs and gasps. They spent almost the whole of the half hour in the shower together. When they were finished they climbed out of the shower, and Lucius cast a _Drying Charm_ on the two of them.

Harry tied the bracelet around his wrist, and slipped his locket over his head. They went back in to the bedroom, and they dressed quickly, shivering slightly as a breeze came in the open window. Harry pulled on a pair of jeans, and loose shirt. Harry strapped his holster to his arm inside his shirt sleeve, and slipped his wand in to it. Harry spelled his hair in to a braid. Lucius held his arm out to Harry, and Harry took it, smiling at him. Lucius gave him a soft smile in return, and the two of them left their quarters.

Lucius escorted Harry down the corridor, and over to the stairs. Harry froze on the staircase, however. The Weasleys, Fleur, Hagrid Hermione and Remus were, at that moment, being led in to the Palace by a team of Palace Guards. Harry looked at Lucius apologetically, wanting to run down to them at that moment. Lucius inclined his head, silently telling him it was perfectly alright, to go right ahead if he liked. Harry smiled happily, and kissed his mate's cheek, before pulling free of his arm and running down the stairs.

Remus was the first to notice Harry's approach, his keen ears picking up the sound of his running feet, and his face split in to a grin. Harry ran right in to his arms, and Remus swept him up in to a tight hug, lifting him as though he weighed nothing. A Werewolf's strength really had its advantages sometimes. Remus set Harry down on his feet, and peered in to Harry's face. 'Harry, you're positively glowing! What's happened to make you so happy?'

Harry blushed crimson, and cast a glance back at Lucius, who was descending the stairs at a much more sedate pace, looking regal as always. Remus seemed to understand the blush, and he lifted his eyebrow questioningly. Harry remembered that Remus had no clue that Lucius was his mate. Harry pulled him off to the side, so he could speak with him quietly. 'Remus, don't blow a gasket, but Lucius is my mate.' Remus stared at him in surprise for several moments, and then he burst out laughing.

Harry stared at him, confused. He had thought Remus would do his nut when he found out, and here he was, laughing his head off. 'Oh, Harry, good for you. He's certainly handsome enough, but does he treat you well.' Harry nodded, pleased that Remus was so understanding of the situation. 'Well, then, that's good enough for me, though you might want to keep Molly on a short leash. I think Bill told her, and has been waiting for the perfect moment to bellow in Lucius' ear.'

Harry nodded, and they returned quickly to the rest of the group. Molly was indeed giving Lucius an ear full. 'BILL TOLD US YOU WERE HARRY'S MATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE! I THOUGHT HARRY WAS GOING TO BE WITH MY GINNY, BUT I GUESS THAT CAN'T HAPPEN, NOW, BUT YOU LISTEN TO ME, MALFOY! IF YOU EVEN HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON HARRY'S HEAD, THEN YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH, AND I CAN ASSURE YOU, A PROTECTIVE MOTHER IS FAR MORE TERRIBLE THAN YOU-KNOW-WHO EVER WILL BE, REGARDLESS OF HIS AMOUNT OF FOLLOWERS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY NOTIONS OF SELF-PRESERVATION, YOU WILL KEEP YOUR LECHEROUS HANDS WELL AWAY FROM OUR HARRY!!!'

'Mrs Weasley, please, calm yourself, you are making a scene,' Lucius sneered condescendingly.

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to say something further, but Harry stepped between the two adults. 'Will both of you shut up?!' Harry asked loudly. 'Mrs Weasley, you're barely here two minutes, and you're already verbally attacking my mate! And I won't stand for it!' Mrs Weasley actually looked surprised at Harry's outburst. 'I have already spoken with Lucius, Draco, and Ron about this. Lucius and Draco won't insult any of you, because I've asked them not to. Just as none of you are allowed to insult them. Ron already gave Lucius the if-you-hurt-Harry-me-and-the-rest-of-my-family-will-jump-you-and-beat-you-to-death speech, and Lucius said that he wouldn't hurt me, because there was no way he would allow himself to be cursed in to oblivion by a Gringotts' Curse Breaker.'

Harry and Bill grinned at each other at the reference to the oldest Weasley son. 'But Harry –' Mrs Weasley started again.

Harry sighed. 'No buts. I know you're just looking out for me, but Lucius wouldn't get away with hurting me, even if he wanted to try – which he doesn't by the way – because I'd electrocute him, or give him third degree burns, or something. If Lucius wanted to hurt me, then he would never have completed the bond with me last night!'

'Harry, you're sixteen!' Mr Weasley said, scandalised.

'Yes, and according to the law across the globe when I came in to my inheritance I came of age, and can do what I damn well please! Now, stop arguing and hug me hello!' Mrs Weasley laughed, and pulled Harry in to a tight hug. Harry hugged her just as tightly right back, before pulling back, smiling broadly at having his surrogate family with him. Harry then gave tight hugs to the others, even to Fleur, who looked as radiant as ever standing next to Bill.

Harry jumped in surprise when he heard Victoire's voice behind him. 'Harry, dear, is that them? I wasn't expecting them so soon.' Harry spun around, and beamed at his Great Grandmother and Great Grandfather as they descended the stairs towards them. Harry hurried forward, and gave them brief hugs, before accompanying them over to the group of Weasleys plus. 'I think introductions are in order, Harry, dear, don't you?' she asked, smiling happily at Harry.

'These are the people who have been like my family since I was eleven,' Harry said proudly, and then he introduced the Weasleys, Hermione, Fleur and Remus one by one, and telling them who exactly they were to him. 'I've been through everything with them.'

'It's wonderful to meet you all,' Victoire said, beaming at them. 'Harry's told us so much about all of you, and you, Mr Lupin, Lily wrote about you so fondly to us.'

'What exactly did she tell you about me?' Remus asked nervously.

Émile smiled kindly at him. 'Lily told us everything; do not be ashamed. We make a habit of knowing about the friends of our Heirs. She told us the good things, and the sad things, and about your – how did she put it in one of her letters? – Ah, yes, your Furry Little Problem. She also told us about you, and Mr Black, how is he? How come he didn't come? Was he too busy, even on Christmas day?'

'Black is dead,' Lucius said bluntly, before either Remus or Harry could answer the question.

Harry swatted Lucius' arm, and glared at him. 'Lucius don't be so insensitive!' Harry said angrily.

'Is that true?' Victoire asked sadly. 'That's terrible! I was so looking forward to meeting him. He sounded like a marvellous character to be acquainted with. How did it happen, and when?'

This time it was Harry who answered. 'He was killed before the summer at the Ministry of Magic,' Harry said in a quiet voice. Victoire pulled Harry in to a tight embrace.

'Oh, Harry, that's awful! Why was he killed, and why was he at the Ministry?'

'Because Harry was a foolish Gryffindor who couldn't separate dreams from reality, and rushed off to save the day, heading straight in to a trap, leading other students along behind him, necessitating a rescue mission, resulting in Black's death,' Lucius said matter-of-factly without any emotion whatsoever, and that fact filled Harry with rage.

Harry struck him hard across the face. 'HOW DARE YOU, LUCIUS ABRAXUS MALFOY?! _HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?! _HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE FACT THAT YOU WERE PART OF THE TEAM OF DEATHEATERS LYING IN WAIT FOR ME?!HOW CAN YOU TALK SO DISPASSIONATELY ABOUT THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE LIKE THAT?! I WAS WILLING TO FORGET YOUR INVOLVEMENT THAT DAY, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOW COMPASSION FOR THOSE THAT WERE HURT DURING THE PLAN THAT YOU HELPED ORCHESTRATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!'

'If you don't recall, Potter,' Lucius retorted, using Harry's surname for the first time since he had been invited to call him Harry, his gaze like a cold steel, 'I gave you the opportunity to give me the Prophecy and to leave without yourself or anyone else getting hurt. It was your choice to refuse. It's not my fault you were being a stubborn little brat like your mother and father before you! I gave you the choice to escape with your life, and the life of your friends, and you refused stubbornly. It was not I who started the battle in the Department of Mysteries. It was not I who killed your Godfather and you know that!'

'YOU FUCKING BASTARD,' Harry bellowed, and he struck the man a second time, before storming off in a temper, ignoring the people who called after him, and ignoring Mrs Weasley and Émile who were now giving Lucius another ear full. Harry stormed out of the Palace, barely able to keep control of his emotions long enough to run away from the Palace, and deep in to the garden. As it was the sky had darkened with a fierce gathering of the blackest thunder clouds.

When he was far enough away from the Palace Harry fell to his knees, tears of rage, pain and guilt streaming down his cheeks. Harry let out a scream of rage and pain and he threw his head back as lightning struck the ground not ten feet away from him, scorching the grass. Harry fell forward on to his hands as he wept, his head falling forward, streaks of lightning flashing across the sky, and striking the ground around him in a protective circle, dancing, colourful, beautiful, menacing and deadly.

'Harry!' Harry lifted his head, and turned to see Remus hurrying towards him. Remus stopped when three bolts of lightning hit the ground in front of him. He looked up, and he stood there, watching as the lightning struck the ground all around Harry. He appeared to be counting carefully, and suddenly he lunged forward, the bolt of lightning striking the ground just after he passed the scorch marks. Remus knelt on the grass beside Harry, and pulled the young Nymph in to his arms, cradling him against his chest.

Remus rocked with him as Harry wept loudly in his arms, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck. 'That's it, Harry, that's it, let out, come on, get it all out,' Remus said soothingly as he rubbed Harry's back with his hands. 'Come on, Harry, spill the beans. You can tell me anything, you know you can.'

'It's my fault!' Harry wailed in to Remus' shoulder.

'It wasn't your fault then, Harry, and it's not your fault now. Nobody blames you, Harry, nobody.'

'But it _is_ my fault, Remus,' Harry sobbed. 'If I had just learned Occlumency, even though Severus was deliberately making it hard for me, I wouldn't have had the dream. If I had just listened to Hermione when she said it was probably a trap, then Sirius would still be alive, and you would still have your lover. You probably hate me for what I took from you, and I wouldn't blame you if you do.'

Remus pulled back, and cupped Harry's face in both hands. He looked Harry dead in the eyes, and ground out, 'I don't hate you, Harry. I have never hated you, and I will never hate you in the future. You mean the world to me, Harry, and more.'

'But Lucius was right,' Harry said, tears staining his cheeks, and his eyes were puffy. 'It was my fault. I killed him, Remus. I killed my own Godfather! I KILLED SIRIUS!' Harry wailed in emotional agony.

'Harry, you didn't! You didn't kill Sirius, because you didn't say the spell that knocked him in to the veil. Bellatrix did, not you. She is the murderer, and not you. You did nothing wrong. You were impulsive and stubborn, yes, but you're not a murderer.'

'I'm a bad person,' Harry choked out, burying his face in Remus' chest, clutching his shabby robes tightly in his fists.

'You're not,' Remus said soothingly.

'I am....I....I used an Unforgiveable,' Harry whispered.

'When?' Remus asked quietly, soothingly.

'Before the summer, at the Ministry. I was chasing after her after she sent Sirius in to the veil, and I used the _Cruciatus Curse_ on her, but it only knocked her to the ground, because it wasn't strong enough. I heard Voldemort, murmuring inside my own head, telling me that I needed to mean it, to let the hate fill up inside me, and I could feel my hate, and my anger building up inside me, and I was going to use the curse again, but Dumbledore showed up then.'

'Harry, that doesn't make you a bad person. Bellatrix is evil, and Voldemort is evil, and you are nothing like them. That bitch would have deserved anything you dished out at her. It makes complete sense for you to want to hurt her for taking Sirius away from us. I understand, Harry, so much. I wanted to tear her limb from limb, if I'm honest with you.' Remus chuckled dryly, gently wiping Harry's tears away. 'And I would have, if it wasn't for the fact that I was trying to stop you from jumping in after Sirius. So, dry your eyes, Harry, calm down, and come back inside with me. Let's have a nice cup of tea, and chat, and pass presents around. You know you want to,' Remus said, smiling softly.

Harry nodded, accepting what Remus had said to him. Remus pulled Harry up from the ground, and Harry took several deep calming breaths, and the clouds dissipated. Harry focused his magic, and healed the grass where it had been scorched. Remus kept his arm wrapped around Harry as they headed inside. Everyone was in the drawing room waiting for them. Lucius stood by the window, looking out in to the garden, his cheek reddened and partly swollen from where Harry had struck him.

Looking at him Harry felt a surge of guilt, and he broke free of Remus' arm, and he crossed the room quickly. Lucius glanced at him, but then looked back outside the window. 'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered when he stopped at his side. He reached out, and Lucius almost flinched, but he kept himself in check. This made Harry's feeling of guilt double. 'Please, Lucius, I'm sorry.' Lucius looked at him again, and then he lifted his hand ever so slightly from where it hung by his waist.

Harry smiled weakly, and then wrapped his arms around Lucius, pressing close to him. Lucius wrapped his arms around him in return. He kissed Harry's forehead, and murmured against his skin, 'I'm sorry, too, Harry, please, forgive me.' Harry nodded and stayed in Lucius' arms for a long time, ignoring everyone else in the room for a while, and just enjoyed the proximity with his mate. Eventually someone cleared their throat, and Harry pulled free of Lucius' arms, and turned to face everyone, giving them an apologetic look.

Draco, Vittorio, Fred and George showed up then, and the room enlarged and added chairs to accommodate them all. They engaged in several conversations with Fred and George making even Lucius laugh with their jokes. Bill and Lucius got swept up in several debates with each other. House-elves came in a served tea and croissants, much to Hermione's displeasure, and she got in to a heated debate with Émile about House-elf Liberation Movements.

After tea they got down to the gift giving. Harry received from Mr and Mrs Weasley; a white knitted jumper with the Royal Nymph crest embroidered in to it and a clock just like the one Mrs Weasley had at the Burrow, but this one included Lucius, Draco, Severus, Dumbledore (Harry frowned at this face), Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Hagrid, Hermione, Vittorio, Victoire, and Émile, as well, and would add the faces of the people Harry deemed as family when needed in the future – namely any children and grandchildren Harry might have in the future. From Bill and Fleur; a textbook on curse breaking, a silver curvy dagger, and a doppelganger wand with the only difference being the core; this was in case he was in a tight fix and had lost his real wand. From Charlie; a dinner set with pictures of various dragons on them.

From Fred and George; the usual, a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, and, according to the twins, sexy clothes for a sexy guy, causing Harry to blush at the many skin-tight hot pants, and fish-net tops. From Ginny; an intricately carved and painted stone Basilisk. From Ron; a Quick Quotes Quill that would write down exactly what Harry said, unlike the Quick Quotes Quill belonging to Rita Skeeter. From Hermione; a large bottle of _Polyjuice Potion_, just in case, and three large textbooks on Advance Defence, Charms and Transfiguration.

From Hagrid; a moleskin pouch that would let only Harry's hand through the opening. From Remus, who had, amazingly collaborated with Severus on Harry's charm bracelet; three charms for the bracelet, one was a dog, one was a moon, and the third was a miniature Sword of Godric Gryffindor. From Draco, who had, miraculously, spoken with Hermione about what to get him; a TV-DVD player so he could watch all those Muggle shows that Harry had found in the chest from Number Four Privet Drive, causing Harry to grin in amusement that Draco had gone anywhere near a Muggle store, resulting in a blushing and embarrassed Malfoy Junior.

From Vittorio; another charm for his bracelet, this one was the Royal Crest. From Lucius, even though he had already gifted Harry with a cottage, Harry received a gold necklace with a star pendent attached to it, a star with the words Sirius Orion Black scribed in to it, causing Harry to hug the man again, and kiss his cheek with his thanks. The last gift, however, the one he received from Victoire and Émile, was by far the most heart-warming and tear-jerking gift he had ever received – it was a portrait of Lily and James Potter, and they were teary-eyed and waving happily out at Harry, and spoke to both him and Remus, and Hagrid, and everyone else who had known them. They even managed to greet Lucius with some tolerance.

Gazing around at the various people in the room Harry felt as though he had finally come home at last, and he could not wait for the Gala later..............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXVIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: OH! MY GOD! REVIEWS ARE GETTING CLOSER TO 200. THAT'S THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE RECIEVED FOR ANY STORY. THANKS, AND KEEP THEM COMING!**

Chapter XXVIII

There was only twenty minutes left until Harry was expected to arrive in the throne room, and, currently, Harry was pacing back and forth in his Bedchamber, nibbling his plump lower lip as he fretted. Harry was wearing a set of gold robes over a white shirt and trousers. On his feet was pair of gold shoes. Harry had his circlet on his head, and he had his hair hanging straight down his back. Around his neck he had his star pendent, for he could not risk anyone seeing the inside of his locket. On his wrist he had his charm bracelet, which had been adorned with the new charms he had received that day.

Harry did not think he could do it. He simply could not go out there, and stand in front of all those Nymphs. It was just impossible. This was not like being in a Quidditch pitch. On a Quidditch pitch he felt free, unfettered. Here, he just felt...trapped. He was about to throw his circlet across the room in a temper, when his parents' portrait on the wall spoke to him. 'Harry, my love,' Lily said soothingly, 'it's alright, everything is alright. You're just nervous. I was, too, when it came time for my introduction as the Heir to the Throne. You will be fine. Keep your head up, and your back straight, and Lucius will help you with everything else. After all, the man is used to high society.' Lily chuckled, grinning broadly.

Harry smiled, leaving his circlet where it was on his head. 'That's my boy,' James declared proudly, pointing at him. 'Hey, Harry, Lucius said that you have an Animagus form.' Harry nodded, knowing very well where this conversation was going. 'So, what is it?' James asked, leaning forward eagerly in his chair. Harry laughed, and shook his head slightly, before focusing his magic. Harry transformed in to his Animagus form, and sat on his haunches, looking up at the portrait of his parents, who were clapping and smiling proudly. Harry transformed back. 'Gryffindor to the core,' James sighed in contentment.

Harry frowned. 'Not really, Dad,' Harry said, smiling, as it was the first time he had ever addressed anyone like this. 'The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. He said, and I quote, "you could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness!" Must have been the fact that I can speak Parseltongue,' Harry mused more to himself than to his parents and then he slapped a hand over his mouth. He had not meant to say that, not at all.

Harry was saved from having to explain himself when the bedroom door opened, and Lucius stepped inside, already dressed in his Richard DeLacey persona. Lucius was wearing silver robes over a black shirt and trousers, with pair of silver shoes – Harry and Lucius' robes were complete opposites that made them both chuckle in amusement. He was wearing his snake-bracelet and his charmed rose. Lucius deposited his cobra-cane on to the bed, and came towards Harry, smiling softly, and gazing at Harry fondly. Harry smiled at him and accepted the arm that he offered.

'Don't think this conversation is over, Harry!' James called out behind him as Harry and Lucius made their way out of the Bedchamber. They left their quarters together. Lucius escorted Harry down the corridor, and down the stairs, and to the doors that would take them in to the throne room, which had two Palace Guards standing sentry outside. Harry hesitated outside the door, and Lucius looked at him. 'Are you ready, Harry?' Lucius asked quietly, lifting a hand to cup Harry's cheek tenderly.

Harry looked at him. 'No, never,' Harry answered, swallowing thickly.

Lucius leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. 'You will be fine, and I'll be with you, every step of the way. Don't forget to smile,' Lucius advised, murmuring against his lips. Harry nodded, knowing Lucius was right. Lucius pulled back, and then both faced the door. Harry smiled, and nodded at the Palace Guards, who pulled open the door. Harry took a deep breath, and stepped forward, Lucius following suit. Harry and Lucius stopped beside the squire, who had a roll of parchment open in his hands.

The squire addressed the mass of Nymphs gathered in the throne room in a loud and booming voice. 'Now, presenting, the Heir to the Nymph Throne, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, and his mate, Lord Richard DeLacey.' The squire rolled up the parchment as every Nymph in the throne room bowed to Harry. Harry gazed around the hall while the Nymphs were bowing. He could make out the Weasleys, Remus, Fleur, Hermione, Draco (in his Vincent DeLacey persona), and Hagrid, who was dressed in his best, and horrible, brown mole hair suit and orange-spotted purple tie.

Harry was quite surprised when he also saw the Headmistress of Beauxbaton, Madame Olympe Maxime, but he had no time to wave at them, as the Nymphs had all straightened. Half of the Nymphs in the throne room were related to Harry, and some way, and he recognised them all, and could name them if he wanted to. The other half was made up of all the nobles of the Nymph Court. But whether they were related to him or not, they all had smiles on their faces that showed they were happy to finally see him in person.

Harry found himself smiling at them all as he and Lucius stepped forward. The Nymphs parted, making way for them as they headed towards the throne, where Victoire and Émile were waiting for them, beaming at them. Harry inclined his head to the Nymphs he past. As they walked through the parting in the gathering, Harry noticed that at one side of the throne room there was a long table filled with an all you can eat buffet, and several bowls of punch that were probably non-alcoholic, considering there were people who were underage in attendance. On the other side of the throne room there were scores of seated musicians. In fact, it was an entire orchestra. That still left loads of space for dancing and milling about.

When Harry and Lucius reached the thrones Victoire and Émile rose to their feet, and stepped down to greet them. Victoire kissed Harry and Lucius on both cheeks. Émile embraced Harry tenderly, and shook hands with Lucius, and then everyone broke in to applause and cheers, exultant that the Heir and his mater had been accepted by the current Monarchs. They beamed at the crowd, and Émile inclined his head at the conductor of the orchestra, who nodded, and tapped his baton against his music stand, and then raised his arms. The musicians prepared to play, and then the conductor counted them in, before launching in to the first piece, which Harry did not recognise, and so, assumed it was written by a Nymph at some point. It was rather lively music, in Harry's opinion.

Lucius bowed to Victoire, and said, 'may I, please, have this dance, Your Majesty?' Victoire giggled, and took his offered hand. Lucius led Victoire out on to the dance floor, and they got in to position, and waited for the right moment before launching in to a lively dance, and they looked quite the pair, dancing around the throne room. A moment later Émile offered his hand to Harry and Harry accepted his hand, hoping he would not embarrass himself by stepping on his feet, or falling over for that matter.

But Émile was a wonderful dancer for his age, and did not let Harry make a fool of himself at all. Harry even found himself really smiling as they danced together. Harry was honestly enjoying himself. These two couples were the first to start dancing, but the urge soon spread out amongst all the couples in attendance, and they quickly joined the dance, even Hagrid and Madame Maxime, who were given a wide berth for fear that Hagrid would step on their toes.

When this opening piece came to an end the dancing partners released each other, and bowed to the other. Harry looked around the throne room, and saw Lucius approaching him quickly. Harry smiled at him, and Lucius smiled in return when he stopped in front of him. He offered Harry his hand, and Harry took it. Lucius pulled him close, and they got in to position. The orchestra started the next piece, which was another lively one, and a Muggle one, written by Strauss. It was the Radetzky March.

Harry smiled as Lucius danced him around the room, pushing him away, before twirling him back in to his arms, and then lifting him by the waist in to the air at just the right moment. He loved dancing with Lucius, because the man was so elegant and graceful, and he was so happy when he was dancing. Lucius looked so carefree now that they were out on the dance floor together, and the mood was simply infectious, filling Harry to the brim..........................

Lord Voldemort sat in his armchair in the living room of Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton, with Nagini curled around him, licking his cheek affectionately. Voldemort stared in to the fireplace, where the blazing fire crackled. Voldemort was very happy tonight. Everything was going to plan. He had been informed by a loyal informant that Potter and his mate were attending the Gala being held in the Palace of Versailles, where there was sure to be many other Nymphs, and many Palace Guards.

It mattered little. They would be dealt with, and Potter would be his, at last. At this thought a delighted and half-mad cackle escaped the Dark Wizard...................

The filthy orchestral Muggle music could be heard from even outside the Palace, spreading out across the gardens. The patrolling Palace Guards smiled as they half-listened to the music, bobbing their heads from side to side. They were so busy looking from the left to the right, and ahead, that none of them noticed the shadowy figures stalking towards them from behind until it was too late, and they had been run through the heart with swords that were thrust so hard they came out the other side, before they were yanked out, and swung through the air, lobbing off the heads of the Palace Guards, which tumbled to the ground, and rolled across the grass, their eyes wide with shock and staring out at nothing.

The shadowy figures turned around, and began making various hand gestures, an obvious method of silent communication. The message was received, and a hundred and fifty robed figures wearing bone-white masks leapt over the gates and the high perimeter walls, their wands held tightly in their outstretched hands......................

Harry laughed as Lucius swung him downwards at the end of the Radetzky March, pressing hungry kisses to Harry's throat for a moment, before swinging him back up. Lucius kissed his mouth tenderly, and the next piece began, which was a much more sedate piece, and more romantic. It was the Fur Elise by Beethoven. This dance was much easier, in Harry's opinion; with easy to grasp basic steps being used, but Harry nevertheless enjoyed himself immensely. This piece was followed by Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Mozart, which was a sweet piece, Harry thought as he smiled at his mate.

They were around one and a half minutes in to the piece when there was an explosion, and a feminine scream. The wall and half the ceiling exploded, and Lucius threw himself at Harry, knocking him on to the floor, covering him with his body, a movement copied by Émile and Victoire, and everyone else in the hall. One hundred and fifty Deatheaters stormed in through the whole in the wall, their wands out and ready. One of them, and this could only be assumed, was the Leader of the band, and called out in a voice without any distinct accent. 'HARRY POTTER, SHOW YOURSELF!'

Lucius tried to prevent Harry from moving, but Harry was stubborn, and pushed him off, before climbing quickly to his feet. There were gasps from Victoire, Émile, and everyone Harry considered to be his family. Every Deatheater except for the Leader kept their wands trained on the masses. The Leader actually had a Muggle syringe in his hand, and it was filled with a clear substance. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was some sort of a tranquiliser meant for him.

'What do you want?' Harry asked calmly, knowing full well what they wanted, but he wanted to hear it anyway.

'Why, we want you, of course,' the Leader answered, lowering his voice. 'Of course, we don't expect you to come with us just like that, so, we have a proposition for you, Potter.'

'Explain.'

The Leader sighed in exasperation. 'Really, Potter, you should know the drill by now.'

'Explain,' Harry ground out again, electric energy crackling about him threateningly.

'We, us Deatheaters, and the Dark Lord, want you to come along with us, and in return, we are willing to spare the lives of all gathered here, particularly the life of your mate.'

'Harry, don't do it!' Harry heard Hermione shout shrilly from somewhere behind him.

Harry ignored her. 'You have a deal,' Harry said calmly, stepping forward.

The Leader whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart. 'Ah, ah, ah, leave your wand behind, say goodbye to your mate, and then step forward to receive this injection in the back of your neck.' Harry turned towards Lucius, who was silently pleading with him not to go along with it, to disappear and never return, rather than go off with those bastards. Harry shook his head slightly, and moved forward towards his mate. He kissed Lucius passionately on the mouth, and gave him his phoenix-core wand, making sure that nothing would happen to it. Harry had never been so glad that he had a doppelganger wand in his possession.

Harry stepped towards the Leader, and turned so that his back was facing the Deatheaters. Harry felt the Leader press up against him, and then he felt the sting as the needle was jabbed in to his neck, right in to the vein. The plunger was pressed, and the last thing Harry heard was a bellow of rage and the last thing he saw was the flash of brightly coloured lightning before the darkness overwhelmed him, and his eyes rolled up in to his head, and he collapsed back against the Leader...................

TBC

I know the chapter was short, but I hope this chapter was okay.

And for those of you who can't imagine what the first piece played at the Gala might sound like, do this; search youtube for "Anastasia soundtrack prologue", and listen to it. After about fifty-seven seconds you should come across what _I_ would imagine it sounds like. Okay?

Review please.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXIX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, love you all.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PHYSICAL ABUSE. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, SKIP THE SECTION THAT REVOLVES AROUND HARRY.**

Chapter XXIX

The throne room was completely destroyed, and bodies were strewn across the rubble. Most of the bodies belonged to the Deatheaters who had been killed in the battle, having been struck down by bolts of lightning, and scalded by molten rock that had come shooting out of the ground when the Nymphs had become enraged at the prospect of losing their Heir to the throne. Several Nymphs had been injured, but there had been only two fatalities, luckily.

As the injuries were being tended nobody noticed one man walk out in to the grass, away from the destruction. The battle had been hard and furious, but twenty Deatheaters had made it out alive, managing to take Harry with them. The man leaving behind the destruction was none other than Lucius Malfoy, still in his Richard DeLacey persona. He had a cut on his forehead, and his robes were partly singed, but none of that mattered now.

Lucius walked listlessly. He did not know what to do with himself, because he had failed. He had failed to get Harry back, to not let them take him away. He had failed, and Harry was gone. Harry was gone, and it was his fault. He should have tried harder to get him back. He should have.....he should have revealed himself, and taken their attention on to himself. He should have been able to save him. He was Lucius God Damn Malfoy, and he should have been able to get him back! Damn it!

Lucius fell to his knees in a patch of tulips, and he let out a scream of rage as he gripped his hair tightly in his fists. It was his fault. He was supposed to be the person that the Dark Lord was after. The Dark Lord was supposed to be after Harry's mate, because if he had the mate in his grasp Harry would have come willingly. He should have known about the change of plan. He should have known. Why had he not known?! Was the Dark Lord suspicious of him?!

He just did not understand. He, Lucius, had a high position in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, and should have been privy to this information, unless the Dark Lord knew he was not to e trusted, but if that was the case, he would have been summoned, and he would have been killed, and so this just did not make any sense. Why had Harry been targeted all of a sudden, even though the Dark Lord had been planning to abduct Richard DeLacey, the person Lucius had informed the Dark Lord was Harry's mate?

All these questions tumbled around in his head, and while they did, he was crumbling. He loved Harry, he knew he did. Harry was so beautiful, and sweet and kind, with a sassy temper when riled, and he was just...perfect. Lucius had never known just how much he had loved Harry until now. He had not even known the magnitude of this love when Harry had fallen of the astronomy tower and he had only just saved him. This was so much more devastating than that.

Lucius only hoped that, if they could not find Harry, that he would receive a merciful death; quick and painless. But deep in his heart, in his soul, he knew that Harry would not be given such a privilege, not when he had foiled so much of the Dark Lord's plans in the past. Harry would suffer, and greatly, before he would be allowed to die. He needed to find Harry before then. His life would not be the same without Harry, his little foolish Gryffindor, walking around in it, pushing him around, and giving out to him for thinking badly of Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors, and kissing him so tenderly, and being so passionate in their bed.

He would find Harry. He would, or he would die trying. Lucius was so deep in his thoughts, his worries, his love, his need, for Harry, that he did not hear someone come up behind him, and so, he jumped with surprise when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up, and noticed for the first time that his sight had blurred with tears. Lucius wiped them away angrily. A Malfoy never cried, never, not even when they were actually upset.

The person standing beside him was the Werewolf, Lupin, in his shabby robes. He looked more lined than he had before. 'It's not your fault, Lucius,' Lupin said quietly, giving his shoulder a squeeze, as though that would give him any solace. Lucius shrugged his hand off with a sneer, and rose to his feet, brushing his robes off, and straightening them. 'You shouldn't blame yourself,' Lupin continued. 'Somehow Voldemort learned of the Gala, and I know very well that it was not mentioned in the papers. There must have been an informant, someone who would have been privy to such information. O you know of such a person?'

'It would have been someone of high society, a Minister of some sort. They would be the only people who would know, aside from those invited, of course,' Lucius said, condescendingly to the Werewolf, before storming past him. 'Have everyone ready to leave for England in ten minutes,' Lucius called back over his shoulder. Lucius strode purposefully in to the Palace, ignoring everybody who tried to speak with him. He needed to get everything packed up.

Lucius flew up the stairs, and ran down the West Wing corridor, to his and Harry's quarters. He thrust the doors open furiously, and they slammed against the walls loudly. He opened Harry's birdcage, and told Hedwig to fly back to Hogwarts quickly. He shrank the cage, and slipped it in to his robes. He gathered all the gifts Harry had received and brought them in to the Bedchamber. He kicked open Harry's trunk, and put them inside. He turned towards the portrait of Lily and James Potter.

They both looked panicked. 'Lucius, what happened?!' James demanded furiously, while Lily tried to calm him down. 'We heard an explosion, and screaming, and it sounded like a battle was happening. Where's Harry?! Why do you look like that?!'

'Deatheaters,' Lucius growled out. 'The Palace was under siege. There were about a hundred and fifty of them. We fought, and killed most of them, but twenty escaped, and they have Harry with them.'

'But how did they get him?' Lily asked, trying to sound calm.

'The Leader had something in his hand; he said it was called an injection, or something. Anyway, Harry let him stick it in his neck, and Harry fell unconscious. Harry gave me his phoenix-core wand. He still has his doppelganger wand with him, so he will probably try to escape once he comes to. The Leader gave Harry a choice, he could come willingly with them, or everyone would die, and Harry was very much a foolish Gryffindor in that moment. Obviously Harry did not think we could come out alive if we fought. Stupid boy,' Lucius spat angrily, and he took the portrait down from the wall.

Lucius shrank the portrait and stuffed it in to the trunk. He shut the trunk, and turned towards his own trunk. He had kept all his possessions in his trunk, only taking things out when he needed to. He shrunk his and Harry's trunks, and slipped them in to his pocket. He turned towards the bed, and froze. Lying on the bed beside his cobra-cane was Harry's locket. He blinked his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the sting of a fresh wave of tears. He would not cry, not now. He would allow himself to cry when he got Harry back, but not now.

He picked up his cobra-cane, holding it tight in his left hand, and then he picked up Harry's locket with tender and trembling fingers. He slipped the chain over his neck, and hid the locket under robes and shirt. He could feel it cold against his skin. It was missing Harry's warmth, and this saddened him, but he pushed it out of his mind. Once he was sure he had everything he left the room in a hurry. He hurried down the corridor, and then took the stairs three steps at a time.

He strode in to the demolished throne room, fury rolling off him. Everyone who had come from England was already waiting for him, ready to go. Victoire rushed towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her hair messed. She was a sorry sight. She threw her arms around his neck, and she sobbed. Lucius felt rather uncomfortable. Comforting people was not his forte, not at all. He stroked her hair gently, and just let her cry her heart out until she got herself back under control, not bothering to say anything, because no words could have helped. He understood completely.

When she finally pulled back she looked straight in to his eyes. 'You get him back! You get my baby back, please!'

'Or I die trying,' Lucius vowed solemnly to her. She nodded, knowing what he meant. She hugged him again, tightly.

'Harry was right to love you,' she whispered to him, before pulling away altogether.

Lucius looked at Émile, who inclined his head to him, a sign of respect. Lucius turned to the others, and whipped out his wand. He tapped the tip of his wand against his cobra-cane, and murmured, '_Portus Internus_,' turning his cobra-cane in to a one-way Portkey that would take them all back to England, to Hogwarts. He looked at Victoire. 'Send some Palace Guards over after us, please. We'll need quite a few of them.' She nodded. Lucius looked at the others. 'Grab on to the cane. Now.'

They all put a finger to the cane. There was a moment of silence, and then the throne room filled with a bright blue light. Lucius felt a tug on his navel, and then he was jerked up from the ground, along with the others....................

Harry came to with a groan. His mind was so cloudy he could barely think straight. It took him a while to figure out how to open his eyes, but when he did, he looked around him as carefully as he could. The room he was in was dark, but there was enough light for him to see, though only barely. The walls were made of stone, and were covered in grime and cobwebs. By the smell of it he would guess he was in a dungeon of some sort. Indeed, there was even a skeleton against the opposite wall. That one had been there long enough that it was beginning to crumble in to dust.

There was a heap of something in the middle of the floor, and Harry realised with a jolt that it was his clothes. He had been stripped naked, apart from his charm bracelet and his star pendent. Harry looked down at himself, and realised his legs were suspended a foot above the stone floor and were spread wide, pulled apart by thick chains that tethered him to the floor. He looked up, and saw that his wrist had also been chained, suspending him from the high stone ceiling. The chains were taught, and allowed little movement of his limbs.

Harry looked around for the door, and noted that it must be behind him, to fill him with fear whenever he would hear it open. Well, that was not going to happen. Harry closed his eyes, and focused, trying to manipulate the steel that kept him in place. Nothing happened. Harry frowned. Something should have happened. Something should have damn well happened. Harry tried again, and again he failed. This was not normal, something was preventing him from using his elemental magic, but his doppelganger wand was hidden in his robes. He had no way to free himself, because he had not managed to get the hang of wandless wizard magic yet.

Harry started to panic. How was he to get out when he could not use his magic? He was trapped! He would not be able to get back to his mate anytime soon. He could only hope that the Order would find out where he was being held, and would come save him. Otherwise, he would never get out of there alive. He stilled in terror when he heard a key slide in to the keyhole of the door. He heard the click of the key being turned. Harry started to struggle. May be he could pull the chains from the ceiling and floor if he pulled hard enough.

The door creaked open, and a cold, cruel and half-mad cackle filled the dungeon room. Harry's insides turned to ice inside him as he recognised that cackle instantly. He would recognise it anywhere. He had heard it before, at the Department of Mysteries, after Sirius had been murdered. It was the cackle that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin, Lucius' ex-sister-in-law. The very knowledge of her filled Harry with anger, and fear. He knew that Bellatrix liked to play with her food, before killing people.

He continued to struggle against the chains that bound him. He needed to escape. He could not allow her to get her hands on him. He would be disfigured beyond belief before she would finally kill him, or hand him over to Voldemort to be killed. She came around to stand in front of him, and she looked as hideously beautiful as she always had. She leered at him, and then cackled again. 'Is Poor Itty Bitty Baby Potty scared?' she cooed wickedly.

'You wish,' Harry retorted, and he spat in her face.

'_You Filthy Half-Breed_,' she shrieked furiously, and her open hand slammed in to his cheek. Harry's head jerked to the side with the force of her slap. His cheek stung where her hand had come in contact with him, and he had to shake his head to clear his mind a little. Bellatrix cast a Cleaning Charm on her face to rid herself of "Half-Breed germs", and Harry could not help but laugh at how much she reminded him of the portrait Walburga Black. This resulted in another harsh slap.

'So, Bellatrix, where's your top dog?' Bellatrix looked nonplussed, and Harry fought a laugh. It figured that she would not understand what he had said. It was, after all, a Muggle way of saying things, and a witch like herself would not have lowered herself by being able to understand them. 'My apologies, you're too much of a stuck-up back end of a fucking bulldog to understand. Let me rephrase; where's Voldemort?'

'How dare you speak his name?!' she hissed in fury, striking him a third time. 'You aren't worthy, you little shit.'

'Not worthy?! _Not worthy?!_ At least my parents are both magical, unlike his,' Harry sneered in disgust.

Her expression darkened. 'You know, Potter, I was going to go easy on you, because my Lord likes them pretty, but I don't think he'll mind what I do to you, as long as I keep your face and your ass from getting too messed up.' The moment these words had been uttered Harry knew exactly why he had been captured, and it had nothing to do with killing him, at least not yet. Voldemort planned to use him, to force him. The thought sickened Harry to no end that a man other than Lucius would take him now that he had completed the bond with his mate. 'RUDOLPHUS, GET IN HERE!' Bellatrix bellowed angrily. 'AND BRING THE WHIP WITH YOU!'

The door opened a second time, and Rudolphus Lestrange stomped in, and around Harry to stand beside his wife. Bellatrix held her hand out, and Rudolphus pressed the whip in to her hand. She smirked, and danced around until she stood behind Harry. 'You can take the front, love,' she said sickly sweetly over Harry's shoulder. Harry had barely a moment to allow himself to be apprehensive about what Rudolphus would do when there was the crack of the whip, and the leather lashed in to his back.

Harry bit his lip hard, drawing blood, refusing to scream as the whip lashed in to him, shooting agony up through his body, registering in his brain with the fury of a speeding bullet. He would not give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream in his agony. There was a moment's reprieve, and the whip lashed in to him a second time. Rudolphus now started working on his front, thick fists slamming in to Harry's chest and abdomen, forcing the air out of Harry's lungs. Bellatrix continued to lash Harry's back, waiting a moment between each strike, while Rudolphus pummelled him furiously. Harry could not stop the screams now, the pain was so intense. Screams ripped up from his throat, screaming his throat ragged, his head thrown back, his face screwed up in his agony.

For hours they tortured him thus, and the only thing that kept him from losing his sanity was thoughts of Lucius. He thought of the way Lucius' hair gleamed like it had a sun buried in its silky strands. He thought of how Lucius' silver eyes always glittered under sunlight, or firelight. He thought of the smooth texture of Lucius' skin. He thought of the way the man's robes hung around his frame. He thought of Lucius' air of aristocracy. He thought of Lucius' slender and elegant fingers. He thought of the sharp angles of Lucius' perfect face. He thought of the almost permanent smirk that played across Lucius' perfect faint pink lips. He thought of the perfectly defined muscles of Lucius' perfect body. He thought of how sweet and tender Lucius had been with him when they had made love for the first time.

Lucius was the only thing that made him hold on through the pure agony that riddled his naked body.......................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL ABUSE!**

Chapter XXX

The whole night, and half of the next day had passed before Bellatrix and Rudolphus had finally got tired of his screams of agony. Grinning like children on Christmas morning the two Deatheaters trooped out of the dungeon room, leaving Harry alone once more. Harry took note of his injuries. His back was in tatters – he could feel the blood running down his back, ass and legs. His abdomen was covered in violently purple bruises, and he was sure he had a broken rib or three – the way he was suspended from the ceiling put a lot of strain on his rib cage – the burn whenever he took a breath was almost as painful as the whipping had been.

Harry shook his head, and let out a sob, as his hair ripped free from where it had clung to his back, soaked in his blood. Tears had started to stream down his face hours ago, and were now uncomfortably dry on his cheeks. There was only ten minutes reprieve before the door opened again, and Harry knew, without a doubt in his mind or soul, that this person was Voldemort. Only that man could move as silently as Severus and Lucius.

Harry felt slender fingers touch his shoulder, and then begin to slide down his back. Harry yelled in pain, and arched his back, trying to escape the questing fingers. The hand followed his back, fingers digging in harshly. Fresh tears stung in Harry's eyes, before sliding down his cheeks in rivulets. Finally the hand pulled back, and Voldemort came around to the front of him, pale, snake-faced, crimson-eyed, and hideous. 'It's so lovely to see you, Harry,' Voldemort said, leering at him.

'Yeah, very,' Harry managed to sneer in his now painfully hoarse voice, even through his tears. Voldemort stepped in close to him, and Harry felt his breath tickling his lips. Harry wanted to spit in his face, but he did not have any spit left in his mouth. His mouth had dried out hours ago. Suddenly Voldemort's lips were attached to his own, devouring him. Harry refused to open his mouth, to allow the bastard entry to the place that only Lucius' tongue was permitted to enter.

That is, until Voldemort's hand grasped his ribs roughly, forcing him to gasp in pain. Voldemort's tongue darted in to his mouth, and anger bubbled up through Harry's soul. He bit down, hard enough to draw blood. Voldemort jerked backwards, his face contorted in anger and pain. In a rage he slapped Harry hard across the face. Harry kept his lips tightly sealed, not wanting to drop a single amount of Voldemort's blood. When his head stopped spinning from the force of the blow Harry reared his head back, and spat furiously.

The globule of bright red blood hit Voldemort in the centre of his face. Voldemort lifted a hand calmly, and wiped the blood away with the black sleeve of his robe. He stared at Harry for a long moment, and then grinned, looking very much like a shark in that moment. 'You've got spunk, Harry, I like that..... You know, for a long time I've been hell bent on killing you, but then I heard something wonderful about you, and I decided to keep you alive.'

'Oh, yeah, what did you hear about me, about my nice hair and my pert ass, Tom?'

Voldemort laughed, sending shivers of disgust down Harry's spine. 'Oh, your hair is very nice, and your ass is quite pert, but that's not what I heard about you, Harry. Oh, no, I heard that male Nymphs can get pregnant. Isn't that absolutely wonderful? Do you know how frustrating it is to be unable to even get aroused around a woman, when you want to create an heir of your own flesh and blood?' Harry felt sick to his stomach. He knew he would have to speak to Voldemort, to try to reason with him, even if it was fruitless.

Voldemort touched Harry's throat gently, so gently Harry was actually surprised, and then his fingers started to slide downwards, caressing him. Harry hissed in pain as Voldemort's fingers brushed over his bruises, and then down past his hips between his thighs, wrapping his hand around Harry's limp cock. He stroked gently, staring down at Harry's crotch as he did so. Harry bit back a moan of pleasure as he grew shamefully aroused in Voldemort's hand.

'You like this, don't you, young Harry?' Voldemort purred.

'As if! It is just a body responding to stimuli. There is no love, here, and no desire, and there never will be. You are not my mate, and therefore have no place in my heart, my mind, or my soul,' Harry said calmly, his breath shortening as his body responded to Voldemort's gentle touch.

Voldemort sneered and gave Harry's cock a slight squeeze, and Harry had to bite back another moan before the bastard pulled his hand away. 'None of that means anything, Harry. Give and take, that's what the world runs on, it's what it lives on.'

'That may be, but I don't agree,' Harry said quietly as Voldemort walked out of his line of sight, moving to stand behind Harry. Harry did not try to follow him with his eyes; it would only strain his neck. He felt Voldemort spread his buttocks, and press the head of his cock against his entrance. 'Tom, please, I beseech you,' Harry continued, 'don't do this. I understand that being gay and unable to father an heir must sting a bit, but think of how you will be hurting me with this atrocious act. You have been through so much terrible things; don't let them convolute your soul any further than it already is. Don't become the Gryffindor boy that tried to rape you, don't become the bastard-men who molested you in that orphanage at night, in your own bed. Please, don't allow yourself to become them, not even to father an heir. Please.'

'How do you know about that?' Voldemort hissed in fury, stiffening behind him.

'Lunatian, the Great Basilisk familiar of Salazar Slytherin, she was slain by my hand in the Chamber of Secrets. I can speak Parseltongue, just like you. I can access the Chamber of Secrets, and I did, I was taking my mate on a tour. I came across a chest in the head of Salazar Slytherin. I viewed both his and your memories. I didn't watch as that man did what he did to you, I couldn't; it was simply terrible! I...I felt your pain! I understood. I understand.'

Voldemort dug his fingers in to Harry's back, and Harry screamed in agony. 'Understand? Understand? _HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH, WHAT I FELT, WHAT I STILL FEEL, YOU WITH YOUR PERFECT LIFE?!_' As Voldemort spoke he thrust hard in to Harry's entrance, causing Harry to shriek in pain, his face contorting with pain and rage that someone had forced him after he had completed his bond with his mate. Voldemort rode him hard, and fast, sending jolts of pain shooting throughout Harry's body

Harry laughed harshly, coldly, without any humour whatsoever. 'How the fuck can you say that I have a perfect life?! How can I have a perfect fucking life when I have you lurking over my shoulder every day of my life?! When I can't even show how I feel for the people that matter to me for fear that you would use it against me, like you already have?! YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS, AND SENT ME TO LIVE WITH MY MOTHER'S ADOPTIVE SISTER, AND HER HUSBAND RAPED ME SINCE I WAS A FUCKING TWO YEAR OLD!!!!' Harry bellowed as Voldemort's nails scraped the inside of his back wounds.

Voldemort froze once more, and this time it was inside Harry, and the Nymph could feel every hard inch of Voldemort's cock, and it felt so horribly wrong inside him. Voldemort's cock had never been designed to enter him. No other cock but that of his mate had ever been designed to penetrate him. 'Your actions, and the actions of Dumbledore, resulted in my rape for years. But unlike you, I had people that I loved, people that loved me in return. It stopped me from becoming bitter, and filled with rage, turning on everything and everyone. It wasn't the same for you, and for that, I am so sorry, so, so, sorry. I know you don't want my pity, as I never wanted the pity of those who learned of what had happened to me. I understand, I _know_ how you feel, because I felt it, I still feel it, too.'

Voldemort snarled angrily, and started to pound in to him more furiously than before. 'Nothing...you...say...will...make a difference! I need an heir, and you will give me one, and when you've given birth I will destroy you once and for all, you little bitch!' Voldemort hissed in his ear, hitting his climax with a loud grunt as Harry started to weep openly, hoarse sobs tearing up from his throat. Voldemort's hot seed filled him. Voldemort rested for a moment against Harry's back, causing Harry to hiss in pain as his sweat rubbed in to Harry's torn back.

Voldemort straightened, and pulled out of him, and cast a spell Harry had never heard of before, but he sure felt it. It was like a cork had been wedged up inside him, keeping Voldemort's seed inside him, ensuring that Harry would be impregnated with his sperm. 'Wormtail!' Voldemort called out angrily. The door opened and someone came in. 'Watch him like a hawk. I have a meeting with my Inner Circle to attend to elsewhere, as you very well know. I am entrusting you with this task; do a good job or you know what you'll get, rat!'

Wormtail squeaked, and it was a sound of terror. Harry heard the door open once more, and then it slammed closed. Harry waited for several long minutes, until he was sure that Voldemort had left wherever it was that Harry was being held captive. The moment Voldemort had mentioned Pettigrew's nickname, Harry had started to formulate a plan. He knew exactly how he was going to get out of there. He knew exactly how he was going to get back to his mate.

'Peter,' Harry said quietly, appealing to Wormtail. Wormtail squeaked in fear again. 'Peter, don't be afraid. I only want to talk to you. Three years ago, in the Shrieking Shack, I saved your life, though you didn't deserve it, traitorous little rat that you are. You owe me a life debt, and I have come to collect. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!'

There were several moments of silence, and then a squeaked, '_Reducto_!' The chains holding Harry suspended above the stone floor crumbled to dust. Harry fell to the floor, and landed sprawled, gasping for breath, tears of pain falling down his cheeks once more. Harry shifted carefully, turning to thank him, and froze, horrified. Wormtail's silver hand was wrapped around his own throat, and was squeezing the life out of the round, watery-eyed man. Wormtail collapsed to the ground, as dead as a doornail, silver hand still wrapped around his throat.

Harry turned away from the sight, fighting the bile that threatened to rise. Harry crawled towards the heap of his clothes in the middle of the dungeon room, wincing with every movement as agony shot through his body again and again. When he reached his clothes he started to pull them on from his position on the floor, slowly and carefully, trying not to jostle his chest too much. The fabric pressing against his shredded back was painful, but he grimaced and bore it like a man.

Getting the hell out of there was far more important than the pain he was suffering. Harry pulled his doppelganger wand from his pocket, and placed his circlet on his head once more. He pointed his wand at the door, and murmured, '_Alohomora_!' The door clicked unlocked. Harry smiled. Voldemort was so damn predictable it was not even funny. Harry forced himself to climb to his feet, and he stumbled towards the door, the pain in his ass unbelievable.

Harry pulled open the door carefully, and peered around outside. There was only one direction he could go, and it was up a flight of stairs that seemed to lead up to better lighting. Harry staggered forward, taking the stairs one step at a time, hoping not to step on one that would creak and alert anyone that might still be around, wherever he was being kept. When Harry reached the top he held his wand tightly in his hand, looking around nervously. But there was no one around. Harry let a sigh of relief.

Now all he had to do was find his way outside, use the _Point Me Spell_, and run because his life, health and sanity depended on it. Harry limped along this well lit corridor, wincing with every step. He looked around carefully, checking every door, knowing they were not the way out. When Harry did find the front door he pushed it open, and let it shut behind him, like closing the door on a bad memory, forever. Harry took a breath of this clean air, but it was not too deep, as his ribs burned with the slightest movement.

Harry held his wand flat in his palm, leaving it lie there, not holding it with his fingers. '_Point Me Hogsmeade_!' The wand spun in his hand, the tip pointing towards the hills to the north-east of his location. He knew that Hogsmeade was not right over those hills, because that would have been too easy, and his life was not meant to be easy, but it was a start. Harry focused his wizard magic, and transformed in to his Animagus form. He would be faster on four legs, though he would have to be careful, in case a Muggle saw him and thought he had escaped from a Zoo, or something.

Harry took off at a run, ignoring the pain shooting through him. He needed get as far away from his place of captivity as fast as he could, and he would be damned if he let pain stop him when he was so close to getting back to his mate, back to safety.........................

Lucius stepped in to the dining room of Riddle Manor, his bone-white Deatheater mask covering his face, except for two tiny slit for his eyes to see through. Lucius was garbed in his usual black robes, and he had his hood up, covering his hair, as did every other Deatheater in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle who had been summoned to this meeting. When Lucius had been summoned he had felt the Dark Lord's sick glee at something, which no doubt had everything to do with Harry.

He took his position at the Dark Lord's right-hand side, implementing Occlumency on his mind, so that the Dark Lord would not sense his fear, or his love for Harry, at all. The Dark Lord had yet to arrive, but he knew that the Dark Lord could enter a man's mind from miles away, as long as they had some sort of bond, and that was part of the reasoning behind the Dark Mark on their forearms, but he only practised that kind of Legilimency when it was absolutely necessary, thank Merlin for small mercies.

A moment later the Dark Lord entered the dining room, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and oddly, Lucius noted, the rat Animagus, Wormtail was not accompanying him. Lucius knew that Wormtail had been left to watch over Harry, and he felt a stab of hope in his heart. He had heard whispers that Wormtail owed Harry a life debt, and if Harry had any intelligence he would take his chance for freedom as soon as he possibly could, but Lucius had no time to think any further on this matter, because the Dark Lord had just taken his position at the head of the dinner table.

'My Loyal Friends,' the Dark Lord greeted them pleasantly. Lucius knew that most of the Deatheaters were smiling to themselves in that moment, their faces hidden behind their masks. When the Dark Lord was in such a good mood it meant that nobody would be suffering from the _Cruciatus Curse_ that night. 'Something wonderful has happened today. By now I am sure that you have all heard of the famous Harry Potter's abduction last night?' Everyone in the gathering nodded, acknowledging what the Dark Lord was telling them.

'Wonderful,' the Dark Lord continued. 'A few days ago I was given some very important information from a loyal informant from Russia, informing me that Potter would be at his Great Grandparents Palace in Versailles on Christmas day, yesterday, for some big introductory hullaballoo. I drew up a plan in next to no time, and implemented it, using about a hundred and fifty lower level Deatheaters that were, ah, dispensable. Potter was abducted last night, and he was brought to the Lestrange Manor.

'Did any of you, my friends, know that male Nymphs can become pregnant?' There were several gasps of shock from the gathered Deatheaters. Lucius face drained of colour behind his mask, already fearing where this conversation was heading. 'Today, not very long ago, I claimed Potter for my own, and I have ensured that he will bear my progeny, who will inherit my legacy, eventually, and continue our wonderful work, should we not reach our goals by then.

'I claimed him savagely, without mercy, and he wept and screamed as he was forcibly claimed by someone who was not his mate,' the Dark Lord's crimson eyes danced with his perverted glee. Lucius hands balled in to tight fists, hidden by the folds of his robes, as rage filled every particle of his being, from the inside out, and he had to struggle to keep himself from lunging at the bastard for daring to lay a finger on _his_ Harry. Harry was his, and only his, and once all those Horcruxes were destroyed he was going to tear the son of a bitch limb from limb, and Lucius silently cursed his own possessive streak that was coming to the fore at a most inopportune moment.

Excitement and delight spread out amongst the gathered Deatheaters. 'Well, now that I have told you my wonderful news you can all go home, and celebrate with a bottle of firewhiskey and Doctor Filibuster's Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks. Goodnight to you all! You are dismissed.' The Deatheaters filled out of the dining room, leaving the Riddle Manor, most of them talking hurriedly and quietly amongst each other, but Lucius only had thoughts for Harry.

He focused his mind, and turned on the spot, disapparating with a soft crack, reappearing just outside the gates of Hogwarts. He pulled out his wand, and magically sent his Deatheater garb to his quarters, dressed now in a good set of blue robes. He went inside the gates quickly, slipping his wand back in to his robes. He strode purposefully towards the school. He needed to tell Dumbledore what he had learned, and gather the Order and the Palace Guards who had been sent over to help with the search for Harry......................

TBC

I hope this chapter was not so upsetting that it would deter you from coming back to read the next chapter.

Review please.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies.**

Chapter XXXI

Maps were laid out on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and Lucius had never been so happy that most of the students had gone home for the holidays. The only students who were in the castle were Draco, Granger and the two youngest Weasleys. Most of the Order members were there as well, instead of just the Inner Circle, and there were plenty of Palace Guards on the job. Lucius was glad that so many had come to help with the search; it meant that the chances of retrieving Harry were higher than they would have been, otherwise.

Lucius leaned over the first map, and beckoned for the elected team leaders to peer in over his shoulder at the map. Lucius dipped the quill in his hand in to the red ink to his right, and brought the nib of his quill to a spot on the map. 'Alright, Lestrange Manor is here. Harry _could_ still be there, but I don't think he is,' Lucius said as he drew a red circle on the map, around the location of Lestrange Manor. He was hoping people would just take him at his word, that that was hoping for too much when around Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody.

'What makes you say that, _Lucius_? In on the plans, eh?' Moody growled out, suspicious as ever.

Lucius gave him a look that would whither a plant. 'I hardly think I would participate in the execution of a plan to abduct my own lover, I don't need such tactics, Moody. One smirk, one word, and Harry is swept off his feet by me, so, ah, no I was not "in on the plans", as you put it.' Moody smartly stayed quiet after that. 'If some of you want an explanation as to why I don't think Harry is still at Lestrange Manor, then listen carefully, I will not repeat myself.'

People leaned forward, eager to hear the reason behind his thinking. 'Harry was left in the care of one Peter Pettigrew, who I heard owes Harry a life debt, so if Harry was smart....and conscious....he will have taken the first opportunity to escape after being left in his care, which would have been when the Dark Lord left to meet with his Inner Circle.' They all nodded, knowing the importance of a life debt, but Lupin was frowning as well.

Finally he spoke. 'What makes you think that Harry was any bit conscious when Voldemort left for the meeting?'

Lucius did not look at the werewolf. He could not, not when he was about to tell them something horrible. 'The Dark Lord told us why Harry had been captured at the meeting. He told us what he did to him,' Lucius said quietly, his face going pale at the thought of it. Lucius gripped the table in his left hand so hard that his knuckles were white.

'What did Voldemort tell you, Lucius?' Lupin asked, his voice low and dangerous, informing Lucius that if he was not honest he would be torn to pieces, and Lucius wanted to be very much alive when Harry was retrieved.

'He told us that he wanted an heir,' Lucius said softly. There were several exclamations of outrage from the Palace Guards, the youngest Weasley boy, the Weasley girl, and Granger.

A lot of people, even Lupin, had no clue what he was talking about. 'I don't understand,' Molly Weasley said, frowning. 'If You-Know-Who wanted an heir than he could have abducted a woman. Why did he abduct Harry if he wanted someone one to mother his heir, as ghastly as that thought is?'

Lucius did not lift his head as he answered her in a quiet voice; too upset himself to even be condescending about her lack of knowledge. 'Male Nymphs can become pregnant. It's a failsafe for when male Nymphs are gay. The Dark Lord wants to father a child with Harry, probably to give himself more powerful progeny. He wants an heir to inherit his "wonderful" legacy. The Dark Lord had already forced Harry when he came to the meeting in a very gleeful mood.'

'Oh, Harry!' Molly Weasley wailed, and then she dissolved in to sobbing in to her husband's shoulder while he patted her head gently.

This made Lucius' blood boil. 'Would you just shut up, woman?! We have a plan to come up with and all you're doing is standing around blubbering. Buck up! Harry needs us to be strong for him, not to break down in his absence at the slightest mention of him being mistreated,' Lucius snapped angrily.

'B-b-but he's been r-r-r-raped!' she wailed sobbed stutteringly.

'Rape is not something that he is not already familiar with,' Lucius growled, gripping his quill tightly.

Everyone stared at him, except for Lupin and Dumbledore and the Nymphs, who already knew because of the execution order. Dumbledore averted his gaze in guilt, and Lupin glared at Lucius. 'Lucius, this is not your secret to tell,' Lupin growled dangerously.

'Lupin, these people need to understand that, while rape is terrible, it is not something that Harry can't cope with. He has done it before, and if anyone wants an explanation about that, you can ask Dumbledore _after_ we have retrieved Harry. Retrieving him is more important than crying over the fact that he has been raped, as terrible as that is. Harry will cope, so we need to concentrate on getting him back. I'm Harry's rather possessive lover, and if I can concentrate long enough on the task at hand, then so should all of you! Now shut up, and let me plan!'

Nobody spoke after that final speech, everyone remaining quiet, contemplative and shaken. Lucius cleaned his quill of red ink, and dipped it in to the black ink. Lucius then proceeded to circle several places on the map. 'These are the places Harry will feel safest; Grimmauld Place, Ottery St Catchpole, Godric's Hollow, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and, well, here,' Lucius said a little sheepishly.

'And what exactly is here?' Moody asked, magical eye trained on Lucius suspiciously.

'Harry's Christmas present from me.'

'And that is?'

'A country cottage where he can go if he wants to get away from it all,' Lucius answered, and then he continued. 'We can't rule out any of these locations, however, I believe Harry will choose Hogsmeade to run to.'

'Why?' Kingsley asked quietly.

'Because he'll know that I would have returned to Hogwarts the moment he was abducted. Harry may be a foolish Gryffindor, but he is not stupid. He will want to return to me, his mate, as soon as he can, so he will choose Hogsmeade, the closest place to Hogwarts, where my quarters are. Okay; Severus, Lupin, Vittorio, Weasley Twins, Gerard, you'll be with me in Hogsmeade, and everyone else, divide yourselves in to dispatch teams and go to the various other locations I have indicated. When someone finds Harry, send up red sparks to alert the rest of your team, and get him back to the hospital wing. Let's go!'

Lucius and his team left the Great Hall quickly, and crossed the Entrance Hall swiftly. They were just going down the steps from the castle when Lucius and Severus both hissed in pain, clutching their forearms, stumbling as their arms burned. The others grabbed on to them before they could fall down the steps, and they sagged in their arms, whimpering at the amount of pain coursing through their arms. The pain had never been this immense before, Lucius noted, but he also knew that it was not a summoning, it was just the Dark Lord letting his followers know the depth of his displeasure.

'What is it?' Lupin asked quietly, his voice laced with worry. Everyone else's faces mirrored this worry.

'The Dark Lord is furious,' Severus answered in a whisper. 'I think it's safe to say that Harry has escaped, and is on the run. We need to move quickly. They will be searching for him, hoping they can catch him before he reaches a familiar and friendly face that will whisk him off to a safe place, namely Hogwarts.' Severus pulled free of Vittorio's grasp, and straightened himself, before striding away purposefully, Lucius following suit. Their group crossed the school grounds swiftly, and passed through the gates, hurrying off towards the village of Hogsmeade......................

Harry loped across the fields, but he was finding it harder and harder to ignore the burning in his chest, and along his back, and in his legs, and the pads of his paws. He shook his head, tossing his bobbing mane out of his eyes. The grass was soft under his paws, but it hurt him nevertheless. His tail whipped around behind him, slapping against his flanks, causing him to whimper he was so sensitive. Harry looked out ahead of him. He could just about make out the roof of the Shrieking Shack, and he knew that he was nearly there, he had nearly reached safety.

He had known the moment Voldemort had discovered that he had escaped, because he had felt the agony shoot up through his left foreleg, where Lucius' Dark Mark would have been. He knew that Voldemort would have come out to start looking for him straight away, knowing that because of Harry's extensive injuries he might be able to recapture him before he got too far away. But, even injured, four legs were better than two, and helped Harry get farther away from where he had been held captive faster than he would have been able to on two legs.

The pain in his foreleg had been so intense that it had caused him to stumble and fall, rolling down a grassy hill, whimpering in agony as his back and chest collided with the ground again and again. Voldemort had been furious, and the pain that Lucius had felt had been sent through their bond, which was stronger than it had ever been. He had only allowed himself a few moments to regain his breath and his bearing, before taking off at a run once more.

Now he was so close to being safe he could almost taste it on his tongue, which was lolling out of his large mouth, dripping spit out from between his large, sharp teeth. All he had to do was break through the spattering of trees that surrounded the Shrieking Shack, and head for the centre of town, where he could get help, where he could be taken back to Hogwarts, to his mate. He ran in to the trees, branches snapping as he f0orced his way through the thick bunch, his paws being cushioned on the soft foliage, which caused him to let out a little pant of relief.

When he broke out the other side he let out a roar of triumph, a roar that would be heard for ten miles around....................

Lucius had taken the path that led to the Shrieking Shack by himself. He did not know what made him do it, except for a little tug he felt in his chest, as though something was calling to him. The rest of his dispatch team had gone in different directions, fanning out, searching thoroughly for anything that might tell them that Harry had been anywhere near the village in the few minutes it had taken for them to reach the village, and then to divide.

A loud triumphant roar filled the air around Hogsmeade, and Lucius stopped dead in his tracks, his wand held tightly in his right hand. He recognised that roar instantly. It was the roar of a lion, _his lion_. _Harry_. His face broke in to a smile, and he tore off at a run, robes billowing out behind him he was running so fast. He was just following the path that curved around a hillock that hid the Shrieking Shack from view when something large and hairy with teeth and claws crashed in to him, sending him sprawling to the ground, with it on top of him, paws placed strategically, effectively caging him against the ground

Lucius looked up and saw the nose of a large lion with a mane that black but was streaked gold and crimson eyes hovering over his face. The lion looked half-crazed, teeth bared, nose scrunched in a snarl. 'Harry,' Lucius whispered, lifting a trembling hand to touch Harry's nose gently to sooth him. The lion's face softened, and the large crimson eyes filled with tears. The lion's legs trembled unsteadily, and then gave out, and the lion collapsed on top of him with a high keening noise that made Lucius' blood ran cold.

A moment later the lion had transformed in to Harry, who now lay sprawled across him, weeping his little Gryffindor heart out. Lucius pointed his wand at the sky, and shot red sparks in to the air, alerting the rest of the team that he had found him. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry roughly, wanting to hold him close, forever, but released him instantly when Harry screamed in agony. He stared at his hand. Crimson blood glistened on his fingers where it had soaked through Harry's robes.

Lucius sat up quickly, but carefully, trying not to jostle Harry too much. Harry had his arms wrapped around his neck, and his face buried in Lucius' chest. Lucius conjured a stretcher, and kept it hovering beside them. Lucius lifted Harry in to his arms as best as he could, and climbed to his feet. Harry had become heavier than he had been before when he had come in to his inheritance, because he had filled out properly. He carefully placed Harry down on the stretcher, and pressed a tender kiss to Harry's lips.

Lucius then took off at a run, the stretcher gliding through the air smoothly beside him. The whole time he kept Harry's hand tightly in his, not wanting to ever let him go lest he disappear from his sight. He was being ridiculous, he knew, but he could not help it. Harry kept Lucius' hand close to his cheek, and Lucius could feel his tears soaking his skin. As Lucius ran towards Hogwarts, bringing Harry with him, they were quickly joined by the others.

Harry grabbed on to Severus' hand as well, holding it just as close as he held Lucius' hand. As they ran through the village people looked out from their windows in shock, but their group ignored them. Getting Harry to the Hospital Wing was more important than telling the villagers what had happened to Harry Potter. 'Vittorio,' Lucius said quickly, 'alert the other dispatch teams immediately.' Said Nymph nodded, and flourished his wand, several patronuses shooting out of the end, disappearing off in different directions.

Harry began to dose off on the stretcher, and Lucius stepped in to action. He tapped Harry's cheeks gently. 'Come on, Harry, you need to stay awake until Pomfry knows what's wrong with you, love.' Harry's eyes fluttered open, glittering with even more tears, and he squeezed Lucius hand extra tightly.

'I love you, too,' Harry rasped, a watery smile making its way on to his face, and he turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the skin on the back of Lucius' hand. At this moment they were tearing across the school grounds, with Severus sending a patronus on to Pomfry in the Hospital Wing. Lucius lifted Harry's hand to his mouth, and pressed several kisses against Harry's palm, causing the Nymph to smile dreamily before bringing Lucius' hand close to his face again.

When they finally reached the Hospital wing all the people that Harry deemed important in his life were already waiting there. Lucius told them to back off a little, and let Pomfry treat him. They brought the stretcher to the nearest bed, and Lucius gently lifted Harry from the stretcher to the bed. Lucius spelled off Harry's clothes to make it easier for Pomfry to treat him, and everyone in the Hospital Wing gasped or recoiled slightly at the sight of the violently purple bruises on Harry's abdomen.

Anger bubbled up inside Lucius. 'Harry, is this the work of the Dark Lord?' Lucius growled furiously, clutching Harry's hand possessively.

Harry shook his head. 'Lestrange,' Harry rasped, 'Bellatrix, Rudolphus. Voldemort likes the faces of his whores to be pretty and young, like me.' Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks as he choked out the last word. Pomfry moved closer to Harry, and started prodding and poking at every inch of the bruised flesh with her wand, murmuring incantations that no one seemed to catch or remember. By the time she was finished she was cussing as loudly and as creatively as a sailor.

Pomfry then began another ream of incantations, golden light pouring out of the end of her wand, encasing Harry's abdomen. Harry raised his eyes to Severus' face. 'Severus, they shot me up with something last night when they abducted me. It was some sort of potion designed for my kind. I can't access my elemental magic. I need you to search through the book I gave you for Christmas, find the cure, please, I'm begging you.' Severus nodded, and Harry relinquished his hold on Severus' hand.

'Draco, Granger, come with me, quickly, now,' Severus said, sweeping out of the Hospital Wing almost at a gallop, his robes billowing behind him. Draco and Granger followed quickly behind him, casting last anxious glances at Harry over their shoulders. Harry and Lucius watched them go for a long moment, before their gazes found each other once more. Harry looked on the verge of having a meltdown in Lucius' opinion, though he would never admit it to anyone.

'Lucius,' Harry whispered, the pain in his expression plain. 'I tried to stop him; I tried to talk him out of it. I'm so sorry. He.....he....he....Lucius, he....' Lucius pressed a finger to Harry's lips, and shook his head, telling him with his eyes that he already knew what he was going to say. Harry dissolved in to sobs, and started kissing Lucius' hand desperately. With his other hand Lucius caressed Harry's forehead. 'I love you, so much,' Harry rasped. 'Don't hate me, please. Please, don't hate me, Lucius, don't hate me. I tried to stop him. I tried so hard. He had me chained up so I couldn't fight back, but I bit him. I bit him hard enough to draw blood, and I spat it in his face, and he said...he said that I had spunk and that he liked it.'

'Harry, you don't have to talk about it, now,' Lucius said softly, soothingly, his hand smoothing Harry's hair away from his forehead.

'I need to,' Harry responded softly, kissing Lucius' palm. 'I need to talk about it. He forced me. I tried to talk him out of it. I told him about Uncle Vernon, about what he did to me. I thought he would stop, because I knew how he felt. I understood, because I went through the same things that he did. Tom Riddle was raped for years in the Muggle Orphanage he was forced to return to every summer. The woman who ran it let men come in to his bedroom, and have his way with him. When he was thirteen he was trialled in courtroom ten, and the chains pinned him to the chair. He got in trouble for killing seven Muggle boys using accidental magic when they verbally and physically attacked him. They called him whore, faggot, freak.

'I told him what Dumbledore did. I told him that because of Dumbledore's actions that I had to return to the Dursleys every summer, though he knew I wasn't being treated well there. Dumbledore knew about the cupboard under the stairs. He knew about the beatings. He knew about the neglect. And Severus told him that he saw my memories of my rapes when he was teaching me Occlumency last year, and Dumbledore still sent me back there last summer.' There were several cries of outrage as Harry rasped this out, and many started berating Dumbledore as Harry continued to speak to Lucius.

'I told him that I understood what he went through, because I went through it, too. I knew what it felt like to hurt so much, and to be angry at everything, at everyone. I told him I understood, and he...and he did it anyway! He did it anyway! He raped me, though I knew the pains of rape just as he did, and he raped me anyway, and no amount of pleading helped me. He said I would bear his heir, and after I give birth he would finally kill me.

'Now that I'm in safe hands he'll think that I'll keep his child, because it's just an innocent child. But I won't keep it! I WON'T KEEP HIS BABY, NOT EVER! I WON'T KEEP ANY BABY THAT'S NOT YOURS, LUCIUS! I ONLY WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN, ONLY YOUR CHILDREN! ONLY YOURS! I WON'T CARRY HIS!' Harry bellowed finally, tears streaming down his cheeks, falling on to the pillows. Harry's shouts had, of course, drawn the attention of everyone else, except Pomfry, who was too busy healing him to be distracted by his raging emotions.

'Harry, you need to turn over,' Pomfry said calmly, and Harry nodded repeatedly. While Harry was still bruised the internal damage had been healed. Lucius helped Harry to turn over, and Lucius hissed in fury as Harry's shredded back came in to view. Molly Weasley started sobbing loudly, and Lucius had to stop himself from sneering at her. Really, the woman was a wet blanket when it came to this stuff. She should learn to grow a back bone.

Lucius stood in silence as he watched Pomfry heal Harry's back. Unfortunately, even though she could heal the wounds, the scars would be left. 'Lucius,' Harry whispered, getting himself down under control once more, 'when Voldemort was finished with me, when he pulled out his...he used a spell, and it's like there's something inside me, keeping his seed inside me. You need to get it out of me, whatever's there.' Lucius nodded, and leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's head.

Lucius glared at all of the people who were standing there, watching Harry get healed, and then he erected curtains around the bed, shielding Harry from view. Pomfry shifted so that Lucius could access him. Lucius cupped Harry's buttocks tenderly, and spread them slowly, trying not to hurt him overly much now that Harry had been raped, and was sure to be torn. Harry whimpered, his hips jerking away from Lucius' hands. Pomfry soothed Harry as Lucius tried to do his work.

Lucius inspected his entrance, and growled in fury. Whatever spell the Dark Lord had used caused a potions vial to be wedged inside Harry's anal passage. He could see the foulness of the Dark Lord's sperm, and what looked like blood coating the vial. 'Harry, this will hurt,' Lucius said softly to his brave little Nymph, 'I'm sorry.' Lucius spread Harry's cheeks as wide as they could go with one hand, and then using his other hand he began to ease his fingers inside.

Harry trembled violently on the bed, and Pomfry began cooing nonsense to him. Lucius grimaced as he eased his fingers inside him further, managing to curl them around the potions vial. He slowly and gently started to withdraw the potions vial from within Harry's passage. When it was out he set it on fire with a murmured spell, forever destroying what was inside it. Harry's trembling stopped a moment later, and his breathing slowed to the point where it could barely be heard.

Lucius looked at Pomfry sharply. 'What's wrong?'

Pomfry shook her head sadly, and stowed her wand away in her pocket. 'There's nothing wrong, Lucius. He is just physically and emotionally exhausted, well beyond what I would have expected him to endure. My best guess is that while they tortured him he stayed wide awake for every moment of it, for hours on end, from last night until up to the point where he was raped. He's been through so much in the last twenty-four hours, and his body is tired of fighting the call to collapse in to darkness. He's gone in to a self-induced coma, like hibernation, to heal himself, and I would say that I would keep him here while he is under this coma, but I know that you won't agree with me. Take him to his chambers, and take care of him, but take care of yourself, too, and fire-call me if you need anything.'

Lucius nodded, and she made to walk away, but Lucius called her back. 'He doesn't want the Dark Lord's child; he wants to get rid of it as soon as is physically possible.'

Pomfry looked a little uncomfortable. 'We won't know whether he's pregnant or not for another two weeks. The spells designed for detecting pregnancy won't work until then, because the embryo would be too small to be detected. But as soon as he starts to show signs of his pregnancy, the nausea, bring him to me, and I will get straight to work on removing the embryo.' Lucius nodded, and thanked her, before turning to look down at his little Gryffindor.

Steeling himself he took of his cloak, and wrapped it around Harry, before transfiguring it in to a pair of black silk pyjamas. He then lifted Harry in to his arms tenderly, barely noticing the weight now that Harry was safe in his arms once more. Ignoring everyone who tried to speak to him Lucius carried the sleeping comatose Harry out of the Hospital wing, and down to the first floor, in to Harry's chambers, the portrait of Godric opening up without even asking for the password.

He carried Harry in to the bedroom, where the portrait of Harry's parents hung on the wall. James and Lily immediately started hounding Lucius with questions about Harry. Lucius ignored them, and laid Harry down on to the bed, covering him in the blankets gently. Lucius then changed in to a pair of white silk pyjamas, before climbing in to the bed beside Harry, rearranging Harry so that he lay against Lucius' side, his head resting atop Lucius' chest, their arms and legs entangled.

Lucius had been up all night and all day, as well. He had been unable to sleep without having Harry safe in his arms, but lying there, in Harry's bed, with his arms wrapped protectively and possessively around him he found it so incredibly easy to drift off, knowing Harry was safe, and with him again......................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please note that when house-elves speak, mistakes are deliberate.**

Chapter XXXII

Something was beating underneath his ear, and it was a nice, slow, steady rhythm. The beating was surrounded by heat, heat that rose and fell as though it were breathing, and he realised with a jolt that it was a heartbeat. He briefly wondered why his head was resting on a chest. The last thing he remembered was....the last thing he remembered was....everything came rushing back in a torrent of flashing images, and he screamed, kicking and scratching, trying to escape the monstrosity.

Arms tightened around him, and a familiar voice called out to him soothingly, hands running up and down his back, but causing him no pain. 'Harry! Harry, calm down, it's me, Lucius, you're mate. You're safe now, I've got you, Harry, I've got you.' The sound of this voice, this perfect voice, lulled him in to security, and the body sat up and rocked with him. Harry opened his eyes, seeing the expanse of muscled chest. Harry started to sob, clinging to his mate as though he were life itself. Harry sobbed for quite some time, his throat aching, as Lucius rocked him.

Once he stopped weeping he lifted his head, and peered up at his mate's perfect face. 'I feel like I haven't seen you in forever,' Harry whispered, lifting a hand to cup Lucius' cheek, stroking tenderly with his thumb. Lucius placed a hand over Harry's, and leaned in to the gentle touch. Harry smiled weakly, and then looked around the room, realising he was in his own chambers. 'We're in my rooms. How long have I been asleep since you found me?'

'Your body has been in a state of hibernation for the last week, Harry, love,' Lucius said gently, turning his head so he could press a kiss against Harry's palm. Harry shuddered, sighing in pleasure. Lucius' lips were so soft and perfect against his skin. 'I have slept in this bed beside you every night, and lain beside you most of every day. I bathed you, I groomed you, and I ensured that you drank water, even if you refused to eat food for me.' Lucius chuckled against his palm, the vibrations travelling up through Harry's arm.

Harry snuggled closer to his mate, needing him more than life itself. He flushed in embarrassment when his stomach grumbled hungrily and loudly. Lucius smiled, and kissed his palm once more before snapping his fingers. With a loud crack a house-elf appeared in the bedroom, and it was one that he instantly recognised. Dobby let out a squeal of delight, and leapt up on to the bed, clutching Harry in a desperate hug. 'Master Potter, sir, Dobby is so happy you is okay, now! So happy!' Dobby cried.

It was when Dobby pulled back from the hug that he saw Lucius glaring at him. The house-elf jumped backwards off the bed, stumbling over his own feet, his eyes wide with fear. Seeing the fear in Dobby's eyes Harry smacked Lucius upside the head. 'Don't be so mean to him, Dobby's my friend!' Harry released his mate, and then struggled out of bed. Once he was sure that he had his footing he held his arms out to Dobby. Dobby looked between both men, and shook his head. 'Dobby, it's okay, you can hug me of you want,' Harry said soothingly. 'Don't be any attention to that big bully in the bed, come on. Another hug will make me very happy,' Harry said, allowing himself to pout.

Dobby could not resist such actions, and he scrambled forward, wrapping his arms around Harry's legs. Harry smiled down at the house-elf. Harry then looked over his shoulder at Lucius, who had his arms crossed, and his expression was livid. 'Lucius, grow up, act your age. Just because he doesn't have a wand, it does not mean that he is not a being with emotions, just the same as you or I. Dobby was trying to protect me when he went against your orders back in my second year, though the way he did it nearly got me killed, but I don't blame him for that. He was just trying his hardest to help me. Isn't that right, Dobby?'

Dobby nodded energetically. 'Dobby, I'm a little hungry, could you please bring me some soup?'

'Would you like Vegetable, Mushroom, French Onion, or Chicken, Master Potter, sir?'

Harry deliberated for a moment. 'Vegetable, please, with some brown bread and butter, if it's not too much trouble.'

'No trouble, Master Potter, sir. Nothing for Harry Potter is ever trouble in Dobby's mind.' Harry grinned, and Dobby disappeared with a crack. Harry turned around, stumbling, and he would have fallen, if it was not for the fact that Lucius had moved up and out of the bed in that instant, catching him gently against his chest. Harry's hands were resting against Lucius' pectorals, his arms crushed between their chests. Lucius had his arms wrapped around him gently, but firmly, holding him up surely.

Harry frowned sadly at him. 'Lucius, I love you, so much, but if we're going to make this work properly between us, you need to get over your prejudices. Bellatrix called me a filthy Half-Breed. It hurt me, Lucius. It hurt me that people only see me for the dilution of my blood, rather than the person that I am. Goblins, House-elves, Merfolk, Centaurs, Giants; they all feel the same as myself, as do those who are Muggle-born, or Half-Bloods, or Blood Traitors. Please, I need you to try to change your point of view on these things, please.'

Lucius looked away, eyes narrowed, and then he looked back at Harry, and his expression softened. 'I will...try....for you.' Harry smiled softly at him, and rested his head against Lucius' shoulder. He felt Lucius kiss the top of his head. 'Mr Weasley and Ms Granger came by to visit you while you were in hibernation. Granger set up that gift Draco gave you for Christmas. Apparently Arthur tinkered with it, and now it runs on magic so don't have to worry about it getting fried when you try to use it.'

Harry laughed. 'Harry, it's great to see you up and about! How are you? Are you okay? Hungry? Thirsty? Need to go to the bathroom?' Harry jumped in surprise, and looked at the wall above his bed, and noticed for the first time that the portrait of his parents was on the wall. It was James who had spoken, while Lily was sobbing tears of joy in to her hands. Apparently they had just woken up. Harry smiled at them, and shook his head, and stopped as his head spun a little.

'Come on, Harry, let's get you dressed, and then in to the living room,' Lucius said gently, and he sat Harry carefully down on to the bed. Harry held himself up as Lucius went over to Harry's wardrobe, pulling out some fine robes, a shirt and a pair of trousers. Lucius dressed Harry slowly, and tenderly, not allowing Harry to move a finger, causing Harry to huff and say he was not handicapped. 'Just grin and bear it, love,' Lucius said tenderly, 'grin and bear it.'

Harry stuck his tongue out at him, and was thoroughly surprised and pleased when Lucius mouth found his, sucking his tongue in to his mouth. Harry sighed in pleasure, leaning in to the kiss for quite a long moment until a loud angry voice startled them out of the kiss. 'Oi! That's my son you've got your hands on, Lucius! Back off!' Harry glared up at the portrait and saw Lily smack James upside the head, and then made to stand up from the bed. Lucius helped him by holding on to him, allowing him to walk by himself.

Lucius helped him to the couch, and then settled him down comfortably. Lucius pulled out his wand, and flicked it at the TV. It turned on, and the little disk tray slid out of the machine. 'Right, Lucius, now you put a disk in it,' Harry said carefully, not wanting to insult the man's intelligence.

'I know,' Lucius grimaced, 'I had to sit and listen to Granger telling me how to work the contraption for a half an hour.' Lucius moved across the room, and opened one of the chests that were in the room. He pulled out a DVD case, and brought it back across the room. Harry smiled at the cover. Beauty and the Beast, a Disney movie. Lucius opened it, and placed the disk on the tray before giving his wand another flick, and the tray slid closed.

Lucius settled on the couch next to Harry, and Harry snuggled in to his side, wrapped his arms around him possessively. 'Harry,' Lucius said softly, carefully, not wanting to upset him. Harry looked up at him questioningly. 'There is something we need to speak about, something important. The day I got you back, you said you didn't want to carry the Dark Lord's child, and I agree completely, but there is a problem. We can't be sure of your pregnancy for another week more, when the signs of pregnancy start to occur. Spells used to expel embryos won't work until then.'

Harry stiffened, and pulled away, horror contorting his face. 'Y-you mean that I have to actually carry his child within me for another week, that it has been inside me all this time?' Lucius nodded, and reached forward, cupping Harry's face tenderly. Harry flinched. 'How can you touch me?' Harry whispered, his empty stomach beginning to churn. 'How can you touch me as though what happened never did, as though what's inside me isn't there?'

'Because I love you,' Lucius whispered, pulling Harry in to his arms, holding him close to his chest. 'When the Dark Lord informed the Inner Circle about what he did to you, I had never been so relieved that I was wearing a mask, because it hid how my face lost all colour. When he said he forced you as you screamed and wept, I wanted to tear him limb from limb for touching, for hurting _my_ Harry. You are mine, Harry, and the fact that others have had their way with you does not change that. It never will.'

Lucius pulled Harry in to a tender kiss, and it was just beginning to get heated when there was a loud crack of apparition. Harry pulled away sheepishly, and smiled at Dobby as the house-elf brought a tray over to him, carrying a bowl of vegetable soup, a spoon, and a plate with a few slices of brown bread on it, spread over with butter. There was even a glass of orange juice. 'Thank you, Dobby,' Harry said kindly, before looking at the house-elf thoughtfully. 'Dobby, how would you like to come work for me?'

Dobby looked down at his feet anxiously. 'Dobby would love very much to work for Master Potter, sir, but I is the only one able to look after Winky. Other house-elves stay away from her, saying she is a bad house-elf for disobeying Mr Crouch before she came to work for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Master Potter, sir.'

'Well, I'll speak to Dumbledore about both you and Winky. Now for your rates, and holidays. I think five galleons a week, and every Sunday off. What do you think?'

'Dobby thinks Master Potter is most generous to be willing to pay Dobby and Winky, even though both of us would serve you without payment or holidays,' Dobby said shyly, looking down at his feet.

'Nonsense,' Harry said, waving his airily. 'You are sentient beings, not mindless slaves, and therefore are entitled to wages and benefits. You and Winky can help Kreacher get in to tip-top shape for me.' Dobby beamed up at him, and thanked him profusely, bowing to him, and hugging him before disapparating. Harry laughed fondly, and snuggled in to Lucius' side once more. Harry at his soup slowly, one spoonful at a time, because it had been such a while since he had last eaten.

They watched the film together, and even Lucius laughed at the funny bits, though he tried to cover it over with coughs. At the end of the family Lucius said in all honesty, 'you know, the beast was far better looking as the beast that he was as the prince.'

'Yeah, the beast reminds me of Severus, in a weird way,' Harry mused, setting the empty tray aside.

'What? Handsome in a "he's a bad boy" kind of way?' Lucius asked, lifting a brow accusingly.

Harry laughed. 'No, you're the only bad boy on my mind. I meant that the beast was course on the outside, and always angry, but on the inside he was a sweet and kind person, just like Severus. Speaking of Severus, did he find the cure?'

Lucius shifted uncomfortably. 'He searched through the book, and though it had the potion meant to block your elemental magic, it did not have a cure. He has to create the cure himself, and he is doing the best that he can, with Draco and Granger helping him.'

'I believe in him,' Harry said simply, and then he said, 'I need to brush my teeth.' He made to get up, but Lucius pulled him back down. Lucius pointed his wand at Harry's mouth, and Harry felt that odd sensation of having his mouth cleaned by a spell. Harry smiled, and kissed Lucius' cheek lovingly. 'I need to speak with Dumbledore,' Harry said, and he slowly got up from the couch, not doing too much too fast. He made his way over to the fireplace, and picked up a handful of floo powder. He threw it in to the fire. 'Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!' He stepped in to the fireplace, and spun through the floo network, landing heavily in Dumbledore's office.

He stumbled forward, and would have fallen were it not for the graceful but strong hands that caught him and steadied him. Harry looked up, and beamed at Hogwarts' resident Potions Master. 'Severus,' Harry said, and he hugged him warmly. Severus hugged him affectionately in return. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to tell the Headmaster that I have successfully created your cure,' Severus answered, smiling down at him. Harry beamed even brighter, and kissed Severus' cheek in thanks, causing the man to blush slightly.

'It's good to see you awake, Mr Potter,' came Dumbledore's voice from behind Severus. Harry pulled free of Severus' arms and faced the Headmaster, not really surprised when heard the floo flare behind him. Lucius, dressed now in regal robes, took his stance beside Harry, and slightly in front of him, as though he were ready to jump between Dumbledore and Harry, should any confrontation arise, although that was not likely to happen. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

Harry took a seat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. 'I have come to speak with you about the transferring of ownership over two house-elves currently in your employ, Dobby and Winky, to be precise. How do we go about transferring ownership?'

'Well, we sign these,' Dumbledore said, and with a flash of brilliant light two scrolls fell to the desk. Dumbledore signed both of them, and then Harry signed both of them. The Nymph and the Headmaster smiled at each other, and Harry rose to his feet. They shook hands. 'It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter,' Dumbledore said gently. Harry inclined his head in his direction, and then took Lucius' hand in his. They did not floo out; instead, they left using the door.

Harry and Lucius walked together through the corridor. Harry called for his two newly acquired house-elves, and the apparated in front of him, bowing low. Harry crouched low, to look them in the eyes at their level. 'Dobby, Winky, I am very happy to be your Master, and you will be treated like my family. Winky I would very much like it, if you try to stop drinking alcohol. It would make your Master very happy, please.'

Winky hiccoughed. 'Winky will try, Master.'

Harry nodded and smiled, pleased, and then he called or Kreacher. Kreacher apparated in front of him, and bowed low. 'Okay, I want the three of you to go to all my estates, and check on them for me, if you can. Make sure they aren't in disrepair, and if they need a little cleaning up could you please do so for me?' The three house-elves bowed obediently, and disapparated. Harry straightened slowly, and Lucius wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to his side.

'Harry, there is something else I need to speak to you about,' Lucius said quite seriously, moving to press Harry against the nearest wall. 'Firstly, I am pretty sure that it was the Russian Minister Zjukovski that informed the Dark Lord that you would be at the Gala, but I have no proof. We will need to come up with a way to get the evidence we need, and have the Aurors deal with him.' Harry nodded in silence, his face serious. 'Secondly, you say you won't carry the Dark Lord's child, but he has ordered me to keep an eye on you, and to inform him the moment you start to show signs of your pregnancy. If you are correct in what you said, he would leave you alone for nine months, giving you plenty of time to track down and destroy his Horcruxes.'

'I won't carry any child that is not yours,' Harry hissed, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes alive with fury. 'Only your children belong in my womb, no others. If you want me to become pregnant, and show signs of the pregnancy, then we must first expel the abomination inside me, and then marry before consummation of our love without the _Contraceptus Charm_. Otherwise, there will be no pregnancy because I would have to give up any child that I conceived out of wedlock. As for the Horcruxes, well, I must speak with the ghost of Ravenclaw House; he or she may know something.'

Lucius sighed. 'Are you sure about this, Harry, love? You know I have no qualms with you getting rid of his child, but are you sure you want to do it so soon? You could wait awhile, and then we could slip some wormwood in to your pumpkin juice and announce a miscarriage, that way he cannot blame you and can only blame nature. I don't want to put you at risk. You know that, don't you?' Lucius asked quietly, pressing closer to his teenaged lover.

Harry's expression softened and he lifted a hand to gently cup his mate's face. 'I do know that, Lucius, I do. We could ask Severus about ways to circumvent this problem, love. I love you, Lucius, and it is only your children that I can imagine growing big and strong within me. I have dreamed of what our children might look like, little platinum blonde children, with vibrant green eyes. Those are the eyes they would have naturally, regardless of your input. Every Heir in my line has been born with emerald eyes and so then will our children. Whether they are ravens, or blondes, it does not matter, for they will always be the most precious little darlings I will have ever seen, aside from you, of course.'

Harry looked away down the corridor for a moment, and continued softly. 'I understand why you want me to keep the embryo inside me, at least for a little longer than the two weeks, but I can't, Lucius. I can't, please, you need to understand that. The thought of what's growing inside me makes me violently ill, and I try not to think of it too often. What he did to me was wrong, and I know that the child is indeed as much of a victim as I am, but I can't suffer it to live, to grow inside me, as though it were meant to be there. I was destined to have your children, not his.'

Lucius pressed his forehead against Harry's cheek. 'I understand, Harry,' Lucius murmured.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, holding the man close. 'Thank you, love. Now, you go talk to Severus, and get my cure too, and I will hunt down the ghost. I am strong enough for that.' Harry gently pushed him back a step, and kissed his mate soundly on the mouth, claiming his lips tenderly, but with a spark of possessiveness. Harry with drew, and walked away from his mate, while Lucius turned in the other direction..........

TBC

Yay, Harry's awake!

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Wow, over two hundred reviews. That is fabbing groovy. Thank you all so much.**

Chapter XXXIII

Lucius walked back towards Dumbledore's office, where Severus had been when he and Harry had been in there, and while he did so, he thought about what Harry had said to him in the corridor, as he had had him pressed against the wall. Harry had explained why he could not carry the Dark Lord's child, and Lucius did understand. It was horrible enough to be touched by one who was not his mate, and it was worse still to come away pregnant with the bastard's child. Had it been Lucius in Harry's place, he would have made the same choice, regardless of what others might think of the decision. While the embryo was an innocent being, Harry had dominion over his body, and everything that grew within it.

It was Harry's choice alone to make, and nobody had a right to contest that decision, not even Lucius. He would support Harry, no matter what his lover's decisions were, because Harry knew what was best for Harry, and nobody else did, even if they thought they did. Harry believed he was making the right choice, and that was good enough for Lucius. Besides he would never have been able to bring himself to look at the child as though it were his own – it would have been far too difficult a task for him, and he knew it, deep down inside of him.

He gave the password to the gargoyle guarding the way to Dumbledore's office when he neared it, and it sprang aside. Lucius climbed up the stairs slowly, still thinking, but he was jerked from his thoughts when he heard raised voices coming from inside Dumbledore's office. He froze on the top step, and listened carefully, trying to make words out of the sounds of outrage. 'YOU FUCKING BASTARD!' This voice was instantly recognised as Severus' voice.

'Calm down, Severus!' Dumbledore returned loudly, but not quite shouting yet.

'CALM DOWN? YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING HARRY ALIVE SO THAT YOU COULD SEND HIM TO HIS DEATH ALL THIS TIME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO FUCKING CALM THE FUCK DOWN? WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKING _WRONG_ WITH YOU, ALBUS! HE'S JUST A CHILD, AND YOU'VE BEEN BETRAYING HIM EVEN MORE THAN I THOUGHT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM WHAT YOU SUSPECTED?! HE HAS THE RIGHT TO FUCKING KNOW THAT THERE IS A HORCRUX INSIDE HIM, AND YOU WANT ME TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT? ARE YOU FUCKING _INSANE_, YOU SENILE COCK-SUCKING ASS-FUCKING SHIT-EATING PISS-TAKING SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BLAST ENDED SKREWT?!'

Lucius pressed a hand to his mouth, stifling his cry of rage. He stopped himself from barging in there to tear Dumbledore limb from limb in favour of continued eavesdropping. 'Sit down and listen to me, Severus!' Dumbledore barked sternly, still not quite yelling. 'It is terrible that it has come to this, but there is no other way. Once the other Horcruxes are destroyed it will be time for Harry to face Voldemort, knowing about the Horcrux inside him. He must be killed by Voldemort himself, and he must allow it to happen _willingly_, for that is the key. When I read the letter Lily left for Harry I thought the Horcrux inside him was destroyed, but I heard Lucius and Minerva talking about the fact that Harry speaks to Lucius when he is in his Animagus form, which is a King Cobra, a _snake_.

'Voldemort is the only living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, it is his gift alone. The fact that Harry can still speak with snakes proves that the Horcrux inside him still exists. It has not been destroyed with his inheritance. Harry will have no other choice, once he knows the truth. He will choose to face death willingly, to bring down the worst threat known to the wizarding world, regardless of who he leaves behind him. It is a terrible fate for the young boy to have, but a necessary one.'

'THEN WHY IN MERLIN'S FUCKING NAME DID FATE DECIDE TO GIVE HARRY A MATE AT ALL, IF THEY WERE JUST GOING TO KILL HIM OFF LIKE A PIG SENT TO THE SLAUGHTER HOUSE?!' Severus demanded furiously, and Lucius heard a crash and knew that Severus had just thrown something very delicate very hard at his nearest wall.

'To give Harry a last bit of happiness, I would imagine,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Harry needs all the happiness he can get before the time comes. I will inform Harry of what he holds within him once all the other Horcruxes have been found and destroyed, but not before then. I would advise you to keep this knowledge from Lucius, as well; we both know he would not take the news well. He has become quite fond of the boy in such a short length of time. I never really believed that Harry would even succeed in getting Lucius to go to dinner with him, but he has done that and more so quickly. Remember, Severus, don't tell Lucius.'

Lucius had had enough. Rage boiled within him, rolling off him in almost palpable waves. He threw the door open. 'It is too late for that!' Lucius said, his face contorted in fury. Lucius marched across the office, drew his fist back, and slammed it in to Dumbledore's face. There was an audible crunch, and blood poured out of the man's nostrils. It was obvious the man's nose had been broken once more. Lucius launched himself at the man, knocking the bastard off his chair, and on to the floor, fists flying again and again towards Dumbledore's much older body.

'HOW COULD YOU?! _HOW COULD YOU_?! YOU'RE GOING TO SEND ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS OFF TO DIE, JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK HE HAS A HORCRUX INSIDE HIM?! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER _ARE_ YOU, THAT YOU WOULD SEND AN INNOCENT BOY OFF TO HIS DEATH, JUST SO THE LIGHT SIDE CAN COME OUT VICTORIOUS IN THIS WAR?!' Lucius bellowed as Severus grabbed him roughly, pulling him away from the severely bloodied and bruised old man. 'LET GO OF ME, SEVERUS! HE DESERVES TO FUCKING ROT IN HELL, AND I'M GOING TO FUCKING SEND HIM THERE! _GET OFF ME_!'

Tears of rage and agony blurred Lucius' vision, and ran down his cheeks in rivulets for the first time in his life, as he thought of a cold and morbidly beautiful Harry, who belonged to Lucius alone, lying dead in his arms, his perfect face forever cast in stark whiteness, his perfect eyes open but seeing nothing, his ridiculously long but ever so perfect hair falling down to sweep the floor without any thought put behind the action. Lucius sagged, crumpling under the weight of his pain, and Severus supported him gently but firmly.

For the first time in his life Lucius wept, and it was a sorry sight, breaking the heart of Severus Snape, Hogwarts' resident Potions Master. Lucius leaned in to Severus' chest as the man who was like his brother held him close, running soothing hands down his back. Tears soaked in to Severus' robes, but neither of them cared. Lucius was too lost in his emotions to care, and Severus, well; Severus knew that Lucius needed to get this out. It was either weep desperately, or beat the older wizard to death, and that would send him to Azkaban, which was something that Lucius, Harry, and Draco did not need at the moment. In fact, they did not need it ever.

Once Lucius had calmed down as much as he could he pulled away from Severus' chest, and rose up from where they had been kneeling on the floor of the office. Lucius looked at the beaten Dumbledore, who was at that moment being healed by his phoenix. Lucius felt nothing less that the purest loathing for the Headmaster now, where there had once been at least partial respect once he had joined the light side. 'Once this war is over, and Harry has done what you want of him, against my better judgement mind you, I will have my revenge Albus, and you will live to regret the day you ever laid eyes on my Harry,' Lucius said in a deadly whisper, tears still glistening on his cheeks.................

Harry was making his way towards his quarters to retrieve his map of Hogwarts when Nearly Headless Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington came floating out through a wall, looking very much the noble man he always did. Harry smiled. Nick would be able to point him towards the right ghost. Harry walked up to him as quick as he could, and called out to him. 'Sir Nicholas, could I please have a word with you?' Harry called out loud enough to ensure the ghost heard him, while still not shouting rudely.

The ghost turned to face him so fast that Harry walked right through him, which sent a bucket of ice cold shivers down through his spine. Harry shuddered violently, and was lucky that he did not lose his footing, because he was at the top of a long staircase, and he would have taken a mighty spill down them if he had. 'Oh, my apologies, Harry,' Nick said sincerely, and then the ghost smiled. 'It's so wonderful to see you up and about. We ghosts heard what had happened to you from the portrait of dear Godric.'

Harry snorted in amusement. Godric had told them had he? 'Well, did he also tell you that he is the biggest prat to ever walk the earth? If he did he was bang on about it. He knew that he was a Nymph and he willingly went in to an intimate relationship with Salazar Slytherin, breaking the poor man's heart when he found Godric in bed with some Muggle-Born witch after Godric came in to his inheritance. Godric was a bastard, and I will gladly say so to anyone who thinks he was a bloody saint,' Harry said, his face drawn in a frown.

Nick looked shocked and surprised. Surely Harry, the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, would not think so badly of the man! Harry had no doubt that that was what was going through the ghost's mind. Harry sighed exasperatedly. He had allowed himself to get sidetracked. 'Listen, Sir Nicholas, I did not ask you to stop your travels just so we could debate whether Godric was a good man. I have something very important to do, something that is crucial to the war effort, and I need your help, please.'

'Anything, Harry,' Nick said, beaming again.

'I need you to tell me where I can find the ghost of Ravenclaw House,' Harry said seriously.

'Why?' Nick asked, obviously perplexed. 'Surely, if it is of a ghostly nature that you need help in, could I not do so?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I'm sorry, Sir Nicholas, but this is something that I need the Ravenclaw ghost for. It is nothing personal, I assure you, but simply necessity.'

Nick nodded, accepting Harry's word as truth. 'I will ask her to meet you, wait here, this will not take long,' Nick said gently, before floating off at a faster rate than normal. Harry walked over to the nearest window, and hoisted himself up on to the window sill, getting comfortable as best as he could. Waiting while Nick went off to get the Ravenclaw ghost for him was very easy, as he had needed a little rest anyway. He was, after all, awake for the first time in a week, and was his first time out of bed in that length of time.

As he waited he chatted with the nearest portraits to him, informing them that James and Lily Potter were in a portrait in his chambers, if they wished to have a conversation with them at all. Quite a lot of them did, apparently, and disappeared from view as fast as if he had screamed that Voldemort was attacking the school. His parents were popular it seemed, even in the world of magical paintings. Harry rested his head against the wall to conserve energy, and closed his eyes, wishing he had his elemental magic in his reach once more.

He felt strangely empty without his elemental magic, as though a part of him had been ripped free from his soul, but he knew he would get that part back again, once he took the cure Severus had made for him. He would have to make sure that he thanked the Potions Master profusely. Maybe he could offer himself as a house-elf for a day, or perhaps convince Dumbledore to give Severus a nice, juicy raise in wages. After a few moments of thinking like this his mind switched over to why he had decided to speak with the Ravenclaw ghost.

Why had he not thought of it sooner? He had had plenty of time to realise that he needed to know what he was looking for before he could actually look for it. Somehow, he felt that searching for the something of Ravenclaw would be easier than searching for Hufflepuff's cup. It just seemed like the right thing to do, as though he was supposed to do it. He was so used to going with his gut instincts that he did not question it now, at such an important moment.

He opened his eyes, when he heard Nick address him gently. 'Harry, wake up, I have brought the Grey Lady to you.'

Harry straightened, and said to the male ghost, 'I wasn't sleeping. I was just rather deep in thought. It happens a lot.' Nick chuckled, but said nothing in response. Harry turned towards the Grey Lady, who hovered there, watching him silently. 'Grey Lady, I need to ask you some questions, and I hope that you can trust me enough to answer me.'

'Depends on the question,' she answered airily, clutching a book to her chest.

'Do you know what item belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw?'

Her expression darkened, if ghostly faces could do such a thing. 'You are not the first person to seek the knowledge bestowed upon the person wearing the Diadem of Ravenclaw. You will not succeed in your search if that is what you seek.' The Grey Lady turned, and made to float away.

'Wait!' Harry called out desperately, throwing himself off the window sill, stumbling forward so that he fell to his hands and knees letting out a pained whine. 'Please, listen to me! I don't seek the Diadem for the knowledge it can supposedly bestow upon its wearer, please! I need to find it, it's crucial for bringing the war to an end, to destroying Voldemort. Don't you want that, just like me?'

The Grey Lady turned to face him, looking down at him, a furious expression contorting her ghostly face. 'Of course I want him to be brought to an end, Harry James Potter! Do you think me heartless, purely because I am a ghost?!'

'I'm sorry; it was not my intention to insult you. Wherever the Diadem is, I need to find it, and quickly!'

'Why?' she asked, 'and if you can give me a good enough reason, I may tell you where to search for it.'

Harry nodded. 'You told Voldemort where it was when he asked you, didn't he?'

'I did,' she said a little sheepishly.

Harry smiled at her sadly. 'He has desecrated the Diadem, Grey Lady. He placed a segment of his soul in to the Diadem, and that is now one of few things that keep him from ever truly dying.'

The Grey Lady lifted her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with dawning horror. 'I never knew that that was what he had intended for my mother's Diadem. Had I known I would have never revealed its location to him, the little monster.'

'It's alright,' Harry assured her, 'Tom Riddle had been quite the charming young man when he wanted to be. After you told him where to find it, did you ever see him again, with it in his possession?'

'Once,' she whispered, 'the day he came to try to get the post of Defence Against the Dark Art Professor, all those years ago. I saw my mother's Diadem in his hands as he walked back and forth three times in front of a bare wall, opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy on the fifth floor. A door appeared for him, and he went inside. He came back out without it. I could never get in there to retrieve it. The magic in the walls prevented me from entering, but students could still enter, and many did, though I know none of them ever saw the Diadem for what it really was.'

Harry's face brightened instantly. He had been right. Voldemort had hidden a Horcrux within the very school, something Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione had been sceptical about. 'Thank you, thank you,' Harry exclaimed, forcing himself up to his feet. 'You have brought us one step closer to stopping him forever, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, from soul, thank you.' Harry blew a kiss at her, and then took off at a jog-almost-sprint he was so excited.

How could he not have thought of it, before? The Room of Requirement, of course, of course! It was so simple, but so impossible to realise, like when you are in the middle of maths exam, and you find that you are doing the hard ones as soon as you look at them, the method just popping in to your head, but when you look at the easy ones you stare blankly at your paper, wondering what the hell to do. Voldemort would have thought that he was the only person to have discovered all the secrets held by the castle, and would have thought the Room of Requirement was the perfect place to hide his Horcrux, and it was, it really was, because neither he nor Dumbledore had even thought of the Room of Requirement in their contemplation of where Voldemort could have hidden a Horcrux – and that was partly because Dumbledore had scoffed at the idea of it being in Hogwarts at all, the dickhead.

Well, Harry would put him in his place – right in to the gutter, when he returned to Dumbledore's office once he had the Diadem in his possession. When he reached the wall that hid the Room of Requirement from view Harry started to chant in his head; _I need to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw_, three times while pacing back and forth in front of the wall. When the door appeared he could barely suppress his grin. He was one step closer to destroying Voldemort, one step closer to freeing Lucius and Severus from his clutches once and for all.

He pulled open the door, and pulled out his wand. '_Lumos Maxima_,' he murmured, raising his wand high above his head, shedding as much light as possible. He was a large room, full of towering mountains if items that were packed so close together that they divided the room up in to long aisles. Harry sighed, and started on the left. He moved quickly down the aisles, looking for a tiara. When he found it he was surprised to see it looking so battered-looking. The Diadem was sitting on top of an ugly stone bust wearing a wig. Harry took the Diadem down, and frowned. He could almost feel the Dark Magic running through it.

Harry carried it out of the Room of Requirement, and once he was outside the door he set the Diadem on the floor. He focused his magic, and transformed in to his Animagus form. He scooped the diadem in to his mouth, and ran off at a speed close to a trot. He did not want to overdo himself, even in this form. But even at this slower pace than he would normally use he still moved through the school faster than he would have as a human.

He growled dangerously at the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office, and it leapt aside. When he reached the top of the stairs he transformed, taking the Diadem in to his hand. Without even knocking he threw the door open in time to hear Lucius say in a deadly whisper, 'and you will live to regret the day you ever laid eyes on my Harry.' The door hit the wall with a bang, startling everyone out of the conversation they had been having.

Everyone turned to look at him, but Harry only had eyes for his mate in that moment. Something was wrong with him. Something had happened. Something important, because a Malfoy never cried, especially not Lucius Malfoy, but there was most definitely evidence of recent tears glistening on Lucius' face. Something inside Harry shifted, and it was like his heart had broken inside his chest at the sight of his mate's tears. Harry crossed the room, and took Lucius in to his arms, folding him against his chest.

Lucius wrapped his arms around him in return, and buried his face in Harry's hair. Harry turned his head to look at the other two men in the room, demanding an explanation or there would be hell to pay. Severus and Dumbledore both looked mightily uncomfortable. Then Dumbledore spoke up in a surprisingly came tone. 'Harry, what of our conversation did you hear when you were standing outside the door?' Severus and Harry both gave the man a withering look.

'I wasn't standing outside the door, Dumbledore,' Harry growled. 'As for what I heard, well, I heard Lucius say that someone would live to regret the day they ever laid eyes on me, who belongs to him. Can I assume it was you? But that's not what I came here to talk about. I came here to tell you that I found another Horcrux – hidden inside this very castle, an idea at which you scoffed and I was adamant.' The moment Harry had said the word Horcrux Lucius jerked out of his arms, causing a hurt and surprised expression to appear on Harry's face.

Lucius took one look at the Diadem in his hand, looked at Harry's face, and then fled the office as fast as he could. Harry made to follow after him, to see what was wrong with him, but Severus grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 'No, Harry, let me go after him. You deal with the Horcrux.' Severus pressed a potions vial filled with pinkish liquid in to Harry's free hand, and then he took off after Lucius, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXIV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and Dumbledore is a dick, isn't he?**

Chapter XXXIV

Harry watched Severus go, feeling a little hurt. It was his job to make sure Lucius was alright, and Severus had basically told him to ignore his instincts, and destroy a stupid Horcrux. How important was a Horcrux compared to the well being of his one and only mate. Harry wanted to go after Lucius, to wrap him in his arms, and rock with him as he let out all his emotions. But Severus said to destroy the Horcrux, and let him handle Lucius.

Harry looked down at the potion Severus had pressed in to his hand. It was obviously the cure Severus had made for him. Harry uncorked the vial, and downed it. He felt the effects of the potion within moments. It was like a damn had broken inside his mind, and his elemental magic came back to him in a rushing flood. He felt whole once more, the missing part of him returning to him in an instant. A grin spread across his face at the feeling.

He turned to look at Dumbledore, and noticed for the first time that he looked like he had just taken part in a scuffle, and Fawkes was healing him. Harry frowned, and realised that Lucius must have done this, and it had something to do with what had made the strong man weep, and had something to do with what Lucius had said to Dumbledore as Harry had come in to the office. Harry glared at the old wizard, and said in a dangerous voice, 'what did you do, or say, to make Lucius do this to you?'

'I won't give you the answer to that question until the right moment, and this is not that moment,' Dumbledore responded, avoiding his gaze. Harry growled, sounding very much like his Animagus form. He crossed the room in just a few strides, and he grabbed Dumbledore by the collar of his robes. He jerked Dumbledore close, right up out of his chair, until their noses were almost touching. Harry had an intimidating air around him, and his magic was swirling threateningly around the office.

'You had best listen to me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, if you know what's good for you. I am not going to sit around, and take the shit you throw at me, just like that. Other people may deign to be your chess pawns, but not me. You may think you're doing something fantastic by withholding information from me, but you're wrong. Anything you do now will have repercussions on your future. So, if you have any inclination towards self-preservation you had best tell me what you told Lucius and Severus. If you do, I might consider letting you live at the end of this war.'

They glared at each other for several moments, and then Dumbledore sighed in defeat. Harry dropped him back in to his chair, and continued to glare at him. 'I will inform you after you destroy the Horcrux in your hand,' Dumbledore said quietly, fiddling with his beard, which had flecks of blood running through it. Harry nodded slowly, and turned towards the case with the Sword of Gryffindor in it. He went to it, and opened it, pulling out the sword, which fit more snugly in to his hand than the last time he had wielded the sword.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, and said, 'Godric Gryffindor was my ancestor, that makes this sword mine by right of inheritance. I will keep it in my possession from now on.' Harry placed the Diadem on Dumbledore's desk, and gripped the hilt of the sword tighter, getting a feel of it. When he felt more comfortable he spun the sword in his hand, and then gave a might swing, the blade arching through the air with a loud whir. The blade slammed down on to the Diadem, slamming through the material.

The Diadem gave a piercing and blood-curdling scream of agony that spread out through the whole castle, echoing through the empty corridors and classrooms, a black blood-like substance oozing out of it, flooding the table, dripping on to the floor in a pool. Harry stared at the substance, morbidly fascinated by it for a moment, before jerking his gaze away. Harry narrowed his gaze at Dumbledore, and folded his arms across his chest, sword still in his hand. He tapped his foot impatiently, and waited for Dumbledore to explain what had happened to him.

Dumbledore took several moments of silence to summon some tea, and to have a lemon drop. Harry was offered both, which he declined immediately. 'Cut to the chase, old man,' Harry snapped finally. 'I don't have all day.' Dumbledore looked up at him, and the twinkle was gone from his blue eyes. Dumbledore regarded him with a sombre expression. Harry was swiftly losing patience with him. He just wanted to hear what the man had to say, and go off to find Lucius. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore started to talk..........................

Lucius ran. He ran, and he did not stop until he had reached the top of the astronomy tower. He gripped the wall tightly in his hand, barely noticing the rough stone cutting in to his palms, causing blood to run down his graceful fingers. He could not stop thinking about his Harry, holding the Horcrux in his hand, intending to destroy it, having no clue that he was one step closer to destroying himself, and whatever future they could have had together.

And they had only been talking with each other about their future children in the corridor before Harry had sent him off to speak with Severus, and he had not even done that for Harry, because he had been so caught up in his rage, his agony, at the thought of losing such a perfect lover, of losing his Harry. Harry was his, more than he had ever been before. Harry was sweet and kind, and fierce and protective of those he cared about. In short he was a foolish Gryffindor, but that only enhanced his perfection in Lucius' eyes.

The thought of losing Harry, well it was something too ghastly to even think about, but now he had no choice but think about it. Every time he would look at Harry, he would see the boy's life in his arms counting down, getting closer to that moment when he would not be there anymore. Harry would simply be a cold, dead body, his spirit gone, flown when the Killing curse would hit him, sending him sprawling to the ground, his hair flared out around him like a raven halo.

It put everything in to perspective for Lucius. There were several things he would need to do before Harry's time came, and it would come, because he knew that Harry would do it, would go to his death willingly once all the other Horcruxes were destroyed. He knew that Harry would do it for him, to free him, and that thought almost broke him in half. Harry would let himself get killed, just to free Lucius from the darkness and evil that was the Dark Lord's clutches.

Harry would do it, and Lucius would be left in a world where his personal sun did not exist anymore. 'You hurt him, you know.' Lucius jerked out of his reverie when he heard the silky voice of his brother in all but blood. He lifted his hands from the wall, finally noticing the stinging pain in his hands and the blood dripping down his fingers, and turned to face Severus. Severus was looking at him in a mixture of concern and sadness. 'You hurt him quite a bit when you ran off like that, without an explanation. He wanted to go after you, but I told him to destroy it, the Horcrux in his hand.'

Lucius looked away. 'Why does it have to be Harry? Why does it always have to be him? His parents were murdered, he spent years in the home of a monstrous Muggle who constantly abused him, he's had run ins with the Dark Lord ever since he first came to Hogwarts, his Godfather was murdered, the man who had been like his grandfather had manipulated him and betrayed him, he got a Deatheater for a fated mate, he got raped by the Dark Lord, and tortured by Bellatrix and Rudolphus, and now he has to go off himself for the greater good when the rest of the Horcruxes have been destroyed – why does it have to be him?! Why can't fate leave him well enough alone?! Hasn't he suffered enough already, without having to kill himself?! Must his life be constantly filled with so much pain and sadness, just because the Dark Lord had heard a prophecy, and felt threatened?!'

'I have often asked myself the same questions,' Severus said quietly, moving up to stand beside Lucius. Severus took Lucius' hands in his, and pressed the tip of his wand to the cuts and abrasions. He murmured a basic _Healing Charm_, and Lucius hands healed, the lost blood seeping back in to his veins before the cuts closed, knitting together. Lucius' hands balled in to fists a moment later as a piercing and blood-curdling scream rent the air, echoing throughout the castle and its grounds.

Both men knew immediately that it was the sound of the Horcrux dying. Lucius had to wonder whether Harry would be screaming like that when it happened. If he did there was no way he was going to let Harry go through with it. He would brew whatever potion the Dark Lord had, and he would force it down Harry's throat, and he would chain him to Harry's bed, and take away his wand so that he could not escape. He knew for a fact that Harry had yet to master wandless wizard magic. 'I know you're sorely tempted to do whatever it is you're planning, but Harry won't stand for it, you know he won't,' Severus said, gripping Lucius' wrists gently but firmly.

Lucius glared at Severus. Legilimency was an underhanded trick in Lucius' mind, and what was worse was that Lucius had not even felt it happen. 'Harry is a foolish and stubborn Gryffindor, Lucius,' Severus continued, 'and he would have knocked you unconscious before you could even begin contemplating it. Harry won't let you get between him and your freedom, you know he won't. And anyway, he won't just do it for you. He'll do it for me too, and Draco, and Granger and Weasley, and everyone else that he holds dear. He would do it, just destroy the bastard forever.'

'But why him?!'

'Because the Dark Lord saw him as his equal, because he was apparently a half-blood, just like the Dark Lord. Do you know the Saviour of the Wizarding World could have been the Witless Wonder Neville Longbottom?' Severus sneered the words as though he were speaking about James Potter.

Lucius looked at Severus sharply. 'Longbottom is not witless, Severus,' Lucius growled. 'You weren't at the Ministry at the end of last year, so you don't have the right to insult him. He has a flare for duelling, once someone has patience enough to keep going with him, like Harry did with the DA. Longbottom would have made Frank and Alice very proud of him. Just because you prowl around the Potions Lab, intimidating him, it does not mean he is witless. He could probably do just fine with potions without you breathing down his neck, like a savage beast.'

Severus looked at him in surprise, and then laughed. 'Well, I never! Lucius Malfoy defending the honour of Blood Traitors.'

'Harry asked me to try to be more considerate of others,' Lucius said sheepishly, 'and I'm going to try me hardest while I can.'

'Yes, well, that shouldn't be so hard. After all, look at us, you, the Pureblood, and me, the Half-Blood, brothers in all but blood.'

'But it's not your fault that your father was a Muggle, Severus,' Lucius answered, frowning

Severus smiled at him. 'It's not Granger's fault either, nor anyone else's.'

Lucius looked out across the grounds as Severus' words penetrated his mind. Severus was right of course. He could not blame Granger, or anyone else, for their parentage, just as he could not blame Severus for his parentage. Now he knew what Harry had been talking about. If someone had insulted Severus for being a Half-Blood he would have torn them limb from limb, slowly, painfully, and then cursed them in to oblivion. Harry felt the same way about his friends, and about other races, because some people now would see him as a Half-Breed, even though he was Royalty, too. 'I hate it when you're right,' Lucius muttered under his breath, but Severus heard him, and responded by chuckling softly.

'Now, can I assume you came back to Dumbledore's office looking for me?' Severus asked.

Lucius nodded. 'Harry wants to terminate the embryo as soon as he can, so I'm wondering whether there's a potion he could take that would simulate the symptoms of pregnancy while we use glamours to make his stomach looks swollen as though he really were pregnant.'

'I've actually been working on a potion that would do that since you told me about your orders. I think I might need another half a week to get it exactly right, but I don't feel very good about giving Harry a potion that would induce nausea every morning, not to mention the mood swings, and then the sensation of being punched and kicked on the inside, and the increased sex drive. Being a teenager he has enough of one already,' Severus said, staring out across the grounds.

'Oh, I know,' Lucius answered, smirking, remembering the night he had made love to Harry at the Palace of Versailles, in their shared quarters. 'I can't wait to have him back in bed with me. He has the potential of being a very passionate lover, and I'm going to bring that out in him at the next opportunity.'

'I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with my student, Lucius.'

'Oh, but Severus, he's such a good learner,' Lucius said, smirking sinfully at him.

'Shut up,' Severus retorted, his cheeks flushing crimson.

'Alright, alright, I wasn't going to go in to massive detail anyway. What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom, although, we've been slightly less intimate in places other than the bedroom, so I could tell you about them. Let's see, the couch, against the wall, in the shower, on top of my desk in my office,' Lucius said, continuing to smirk.

'You are incorrigible, Lucius.'

Lucius laughed, and agreed with him.............................

Harry stared at Dumbledore, fingers slackening slightly around the hilt of his sword. Dumbledore had just told him that he had had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him ever since Voldemort had attacked the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore said that that was why the connection between them had existed, that it was the reason that he could speak Parseltongue. Harry could not believe it, would not believe it. How could fate be so cruel as to give him a wonderful, perfect mate, and the rip him away from him?

Fate could not be so cruel. No. Harry remembered his mother's letter to him on the day he had come in to his inheritance. She had said that anything magical, around him, and_ in_ him would be destroyed automatically the moment he came in to his inheritance, and he believed her still. Whatever reason causing him to converse with serpents, it had nothing to do with Voldemort. Harry just needed proof, and he would get it, most definitely. He would put Dumbledore in his place, and he would reassure his mate that he was not going anywhere, no matter what Dumbledore thought. Just because Dumbledore was elderly it did not mean he was wise, the bastard.

Harry's hand tightened around his sword, and he narrowed his gaze at Dumbledore. 'You're wrong,' Harry spat at him, and he stormed out of the office, his robes billowing around behind him in a way that would have made Severus and Lucius proud. Harry stormed through the castle, down to the dungeons. He had a famous Parselmouth to converse with down there. When he stopped outside Severus' quarters he saw that Salazar was pretending to snooze.

'Salazar, I would very much like to speak with you please, it is urgent,' Harry said, trying to keep his tone calm and even, not wanting to insult the portrait of the man. Salazar opened his eyes slowly, and glared at out Harry. They might have become close acquaintances, but that did not stop the portrait from glaring at the Nymph for being Gryffindor-spawn. His gaze narrowed even further when he spotted the familiar sword in Harry's hand.

'What do you want, Harry?' Salazar snapped, losing patience with him rather rapidly.

'Were your parents or any of your ancestors before you, Parselmouths? Was your gift inherited?'

Salazar blinked at him in surprise for several moments. 'This is your idea of urgent? What planet are you _living_ on?'

'Please, this is a matter of my life or my death. I need to know.' Harry gave him the pout that weakened even the toughest of men.

Salazar caved instantly. 'No, being a Parselmouth has nothing to do with inherited genes, Harry, and everything to do with the wizards or witches themselves. A witch or wizard with a high affinity for snakes will be a Parselmouth, the fact that all of my descendants were Parselmouths is complete coincidence, plus the fact that your fated mate is both a Slytherin and a King Cobra Animagus is bound to have affected your soul. Who told you that Parseltongue was an inherited gift, and why does it have to do with your life or death?'

Harry told him, and Salazar yelled out several inventive expletives that Harry would never repeat, nor remember. After several moments of cussing Salazar eventually calmed himself down. He looked at Harry with a softness that harry had never seen before. 'Harry, Dumbledore is as much a moron as the previous English Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was. Fudge was the kind of person who thought all Parselmouths were Dark Wizards, but I wasn't a Dark Wizard, and neither are you. I may hate Muggles, and Mudbloods, but I am not Dark.'

'I know,' Harry said softly, 'you were only hurt by the biggest prat on the earth, who happened to be the man you were desperately in love with, when you walked in on Godric with his tongue down a Muggle-born's throat on the bed that you shared with him.' Salazar nodded, smiling bitterly at the memory. 'I don't talk to his portrait anymore,' Harry continued. 'Thank you, Salazar, you've made my life that much easier.'

'You're welcome, now you go hunt down your mate and comfort him, and I'll give Dumbledore an earful of very inventive cursing for thinking that you would have to go off yourself after your inheritance destroyed whatever segment of Tom's soul that had got stuck inside you when he attacked you that first time.' Salazar toddled off out of his portrait, but then he popped his head back in to the portrait, peering out at Harry. 'Oh, and Harry, do me a favour, would you?'

'Anything for you, Salazar,' Harry said, smiling softly at the portrait of the man.

'When you meet that shithead of a descendant of mine, kill him, but before you do, tell him that he is a disgrace to the Slytherin line for what he did to you when you were abducted by his cronies...Severus told me – and tell that bastard Gryffindor that he is a disgrace to his own name.'

'Will do,' Harry said, beaming at Salazar before the man walked out of the side of his portrait, disappearing from view. Harry shook his head, chuckling, before focusing his magic. He dissolved in to harmless gaseous vapour, and slipped through the gap between the portrait frame and the wall, slipping in to Severus quarters. He went over to the nearest window, and slipped out it, before solidifying outside on the grass.

Harry had a feeling that he knew where Lucius was. Harry focused his magic once more, and summoned a strong gust. The gust swirled around him, lifting him elegantly from the ground. The gust of wind carried him upwards swiftly, but steadily. He moved through the air, heading for the astronomy tower. He could see two figures standing atop the tower conversing with each other as he got closer to them. He knew instantly that it was Lucius and Severus.

Both men stared at him as he shot passed them, before the gust of wind carried him over the wall, setting him down on his feet behind them. Harry stumbled a little, falling forward in to the pair of strong arms that caught him, which just so happened to belong to his mate. Harry threw his arms around Lucius' neck, still holding the sword, and he pulled the man down in to a passionate kiss for a moment, before pulling back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Lucius, Dumbledore's wrong,' Harry said quietly, 'the Horcrux inside me was destroyed when I came in to my inheritance. The fact that I can speak Parseltongue has nothing to do with Voldemort, and everything to do with you, and the fact that I have a certain affinity for serpents, except the big ones of course.'

'How can you be sure?' Lucius asked softly, nuzzling Harry's hair gently.

'Salazar Slytherin told me, and then he told me to tell that shithead descendant of his that he was a disgrace to the Slytherin line for what he did to me during my abduction, and then to kill him.' Lucius' arms tightened around him, pulling him even closer.

'Oh, thank Merlin, Harry,' Lucius whispered in Harry's ear. 'I've been imagining your beautiful face lifeless over and over in my head, and now I don't have to envision it anymore. Harry, let us return to your rooms, please, let me be with you.'

Harry smiled. 'You took the words right of my mouth,' Harry murmured, before kissing his mate on the lips tenderly once more.....................

TBC

I hope this chapter is okay.

Yay, Harry won't have to go off himself at Voldemort's hands!

Don't you just love Salazar Slytherin?

Review please.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XXXV

Harry lay curled up against Lucius' side, his arm around him, his head resting on his chest, his leg thrown haphazardly across his lower half. Lucius had his arm around him in return, clutching him close, while his other hand ran through Harry's hair, which was damp with sweat. Both of them wore an expression of sated bliss, having made love so tenderly together, and so slowly, that it had taken almost an hour and a half for Harry to eventually tire out from being asleep for a whole week, not used to such exorcise.

The blankets only just about covered them from their waists downwards, entangling around their legs. Lucius tilted Harry's face upwards, and kissed Harry's lips tenderly and briefly. Harry smiled, and snuggled in closer to him, enjoying the warmth and proximity to his mate. 'I wish life could be like this all the time, I would be the happiest person, ever,' Harry said softly, kissing Lucius' chest lovingly. Lucius hummed in agreement, and kissed the top of Harry's head.

'I imagine that Dumbledore has informed people that you are now awake, and we will soon be inundated by visitors,' Lucius said, sighing with a tinge of frustration. Harry huffed, obviously agreeing with Lucius' frustration. Sure, he loved his friends, and Remus and the Weasleys were like his family, but he wanted to be alone with his mate for a little while, at least. They had only made love twice, since Harry had begun the wooing process back in September. It was now past New Year, and school would be starting again in a matter of days, giving them less time to be together, because it was getting closer and closer to the fifth year O. and the seventh year N.E. examinations, meaning those years would get even more attention from the professors.

He knew that Lucius would make as much time for him as possible, but Harry was afraid that it would not be enough. How often could Harry go in to Lucius Malfoy's office when he was supposed to be mated with Lord Richard DeLacey without rousing suspicion from the Slytherin students? Now that he had completed the bond with Lucius he had no squeamishness about sex, and would probably want more, now that he has had a taste of the good stuff. And it was not as though he could carry a large King Cobra in to his quarters every night.

Of course, he had his invisibility cloak, but he knew that Lucius would not approve of such methods. Then there was the floo, or using his elemental magic to get around the place, but it was possible that the floo network was being watched. After all, this was war, and there was every possibility that Voldemort had a member of his gang of thugs infiltrate the Ministry. But he wished he did not have to hide the fact that Lucius was his mate from the student body. He wanted to announce it to the whole world, but he knew that would put his mate's life in jeopardy, and so he would not do that until Voldemort had been destroyed once and for all.

'Sickle for your thoughts, Harry?' Lucius said quietly, running his hand down Harry's back soothingly, fingers brushing over Harry's new scars lovingly, ensuring the Nymph silently that his physical appearance made no difference to the way Lucius thought of him. Harry shivered in pleasure at Lucius' tender touch, and sighed. He should have known that his mate would pick up on his troubled mood.

'I'm just wondering how we're going to do this once school starts up again. I mean, I'm supposed to be mated to Lord Richard DeLacey, so wouldn't regular visits to your office when I've done nothing wrong be a little suspicious. And it's not like either of us can just waltz in to each other's quarters whenever we want. The floo network could be under surveillance for all we know, and....' Lucius pressed a finger to Harry's lips gently, cutting him off.

'I've already thought of this, Harry. I've been thinking about it all week, and I believe I've come up with a solution. I'm going to tell the Dark Lord that Dumbledore has assigned me as your personal body guard, meaning that you have to have a position of apprentice to be with me when you're not in class. Of course, I'll tell him that in a sneering way, to convince him that I am, and always have been his loyal servant. You would be required to assist me in the classes with the younger years, and extra instruction for the O.W.L students, to give them a boost in morale.'

Harry chuckled, and lifted his head to kiss Lucius gently on the lips, not deepening it too much, before pulling back. 'I could do with a bath. Do you want to join me?' Lucius smirked, and nodded. The two of them climbed out of bed, and walked in to the ensuite bathroom, both of them butt naked. Harry decided to be a bit mean, and he leaned over the bathtub to turn the faucets, giving Lucius an eyeful of ass. Lucius chuckled appreciatively, and pressed against Harry's buttocks with his pelvis.

Harry sighed in pleasure, his head dropping slightly as the bath filled with water. Lucius' hands found his hips, and caressed gently. Harry pushed back against him, and felt Lucius' cock stiffening against his flesh. He had always heard rumours of the prowess of Malfoy men, but he had yet to experience it fully. Sure, they had made love twice since Christmas, but they had not made love several times in one night, and when Harry was back to full strength he had every intention of doing so with Lucius.

Harry started to tremble when Lucius leaned over him, hands sliding up from his hips, along his body until his hands passed along Harry's wrists, turning the taps off, because the bath was now full with steaming water. Lucius kissed the sensitive spot behind Harry's ear tenderly. Harry tilted his head, giving him greater access to his throat, and Lucius took the opportunity, lips nibbling gently, tongue laving lovingly. Harry moaned, and then Lucius was pulling back, pulling Harry with him.

Harry half turned in his arms, and Lucius claimed his mouth hungrily. Harry sighed in bliss and pleasure, and moved his mouth sensuously against Lucius' lips. Lucius parted his lips, and flicked his tongue out to caress the coral of Harry's lips. Harry was ever the obedient submissive, and opened his mouth for him. Lucius slipped his tongue inside the wet heat of Harry's mouth, exploring lovingly and hungrily, as he always did. Harry turned around more fully, pressing against him gently in all the right places, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck.

Lucius hands found his buttocks, and grasped firmly, hoisting Harry up, wrapping his thighs around his waist. Lucius broke the kiss gently, and lifted Harry in to the bath, laying him down gently. Lucius climbed in after him, settling down on top of him, but using his forearms to keep the most of his weight of the young Nymph. Harry smiled up at him, spreading his legs to allow Lucius' hips to rest between them. The hot water around the two of them made both of them groan in pleasure.

Harry gazed up at his mate, loving every point of contact he had with him. Harry let his fingers play with Lucius' silky hair, enjoying the feel of it against his skin. Lucius smiled softly down at him, and then began peppering Harry's face with tender and loving kisses, starting with his forehead, and working his way down until finally Harry's lips are his once more. Lucius kissed him thoroughly, shifting to lie beside him, leaning on one arm while his free hand travelled down Harry's body gently, caressing him lovingly.

Harry moaned in pleasure, his back arching away from the bath as Lucius' thumb brushed over his nipple with a feather-light touch. Lucius' hand descended further, gliding over his abdomen, down past his hips to his cock. Harry keened in ecstasy, lifting his hips eagerly as Lucius' wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, stroking him to full arousal in no time at all, squeezing gently every other moment, eliciting continued gasps and groans as Harry broke away from Lucius' kiss.

'You like that, Harry?' Lucius purred seductively, and Harry nodded desperately, squeezing his eyes shut, his lips parting, tongue poking out to moisten dry lips. 'You like it when I touch you like this? Do you want more?' Lucius asked, pausing in his caresses of Harry's erection. Harry opened his eyes, which had darkened with lust, and he stared up at his mate through a lustful daze. Harry nodded, this time slowly, licking his lips again. Harry looked so perfect like this, wet, naked, horny. It drove him mad.

'Good,' Lucius murmured, 'because I'm not going to hold back, not for one moment.' Harry nodded, clinging to him as Lucius took position above him. Harry wrapped his thighs around him tightly, hugging him close, making the man moan as his cock came in contact with Harry's ass. Lucius murmured a _Contraceptus Charm_, effectively ensuring that he would not impregnate Harry, in case Voldemort's seed failed to fertilise one of Harry's eggs.

Harry groaned when he felt the head of Lucius' cock at his entrance. Lucius started to push his way in gently, and both of them moaned as Lucius seated himself fully inside the Nymph. Lucius braced his arms against the base of the bath, and they just gazed at each other for several moments. Being together like this was perfection in both their minds. Finally, still looking in to Harry's eyes Lucius began moving, starting of gentle, but growing rougher with every thrust.

The water sloshed violently around them, spilling out on to the floor, but neither cared. All that mattered was their union. Harry clutched Lucius desperately, pressing his head back against the tub. He ran his hands down Lucius' back, nails digging lightly in to his skin. 'Yes, oh, yes! Lucius!' Harry cried out in pleasure. 'Harder! Deeper!' Harry undulated beneath Lucius greedily, needing every inch of Lucius to spear him through. Harry's hands rose to Lucius' head, gripping his mate's hair tightly, but not too tightly.

Lucius nodded, and complied, his whole body trembling with the force of his thrusts. Each thrust hit Harry's prostate with blinding force, causing the Nymph to howl with ecstasy, his face screwing up as he saw stars in his mind's eye. 'Oh! Fuck! Oh! God! Yes! More!' Harry continued to cry out, but his words became incoherent as the pleasure swept its way through his system, pooling in his abdomen, coiling like a serpent intending to strike.

Sweat beaded on their taut bodies, but it was washed away instantly by the sloshing bathwater. Harry was close to orgasm beneath Lucius when he heard a shout coming from the bedroom. It was a familiar voice that belonged to Remus Lupin. 'RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE! GET YOUR BLOODY HAND OFF THAT DOOR NOB!' Harry heard Ron laugh in a scoffing manner, and then the door was pulled open for a split second before it was slammed shut. But Harry did not have time to worry about it as his climax hit him like a speeding bus.

Harry screamed Lucius' name in his ecstasy, gripping Lucius tightly with his contracting muscles, dragging Lucius over the edge of orgasm as well. Lucius cried out Harry's name, but it was nowhere near scream level. Lucius sagged down on top of him, pulling out of him gently. 'I'm going to kill that Weasley brat,' Lucius panted out, hot breath tickling Harry's ear. Harry chuckled, and swatted his arm weakly. Harry kissed his cheek, and then they both started washing each other, knowing very well they could not go out looking like they had just had a good shag in the bathtub.

When they finished washing Lucius climbed out of the bath, and then lifted Harry, who was now more exhausted than he had been after their first bout of sex that day, out of the bathtub, setting him gently down on to his feet. Lucius wrapped a towel around the young Nymph, and towel dried him gently, causing Harry to laugh at the ticklish sensation. Lucius then dried himself off, and the two of them went in to the bedroom, happy that the people who had been in Harry's bedroom had moved out in to the living room. Remus had probably dragged them out by their ears.

Harry and Lucius dressed quickly, trying to keep the shivers that ran up their legs from reaching their spines. When they were finished they went out in to the living room together. The living room was full of red-heads, two blondes, one tawny-haired man, a dark brunette Nymph, and a bushy-haired brunette. Ron was blushing furiously, and Harry knew that his best friend had seen him and Lucius doing the nasty in the bathtub. Harry briefly wondered who had slammed the door shut, and guessed that it was Remus by the expression on his face.

Harry looked at Ron. 'So, get a good view?' Ron looked away, and Harry laughed, ruffling his hair fondly. 'Don't worry, Ron. I don't blame you for wanting to get a good look at Lucius in the nude. He is quite the catch, but he's my catch, so keep your hands off, and go date Hermione, or something.' Hermione turned bright back at the mention of her name in context with Ron, and Harry winked at her, smiling broadly. Harry wrapped his arm around Lucius, and Lucius did the same with him.

Everyone then proceed to come forward, and give Harry gentle hugs, as though they were afraid he might shatter in to a million pieces if they touched him too roughly. Harry beamed at them all, and asked them to sit down, and they chatted for a long while about inconsequential matters, and Harry was surprised to hear Lucius' voice lack a certain _sneer_ when addressing Harry's surrogate family. Harry spent the entire time curled up at Lucius' side, with the man's arms wrapped around him.

Eventually of course the conversation turned to something Harry did not ever want to speak about, to anyone. 'Harry, dear,' Mrs Weasley started gently, reaching forward to touch his knee lightly, 'why didn't you ever tell us about your uncle? You know we would have taken you out of there at the soonest possible moment.'

The living room went dead silent, and everyone turned to look at the pair of them. Harry shifted uncomfortably, and did not look at her as he answered her in a small voice. 'No, you wouldn't have, Mrs Weasley. You're family is in Dumbledore's pocket, and he wanted to leave me there. You would have had no choice on the matter. As for why I didn't tell you, well, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to. People would only have looked at me differently, with pity, or something of the like, and I didn't want that. I still don't want that, so back off.'

'But, Harry, you were being raped! You should have told someone!' Mrs Weasley continued, not heeding Harry's quiet warning.

Harry uncurled himself from Lucius' side, and rose to his feet, his frame shaking. Harry's expression had darkened immeasurably, and the castle around him began trembling with his raging emotions. The others looked apprehensive, and Lucius rose from the chair beside him. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry, trying to calm him down. Harry swatted his arms away angrily. 'I DIDN'T FUCKING WANT TO TELL FUCKING ANYONE! SEVERUS FOUND OUT BY ACCIDENT! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW! NO ONE!' Harry bellowed, and he transformed, running away from them.

The portrait door swung open to let him out as he neared it. 'HARRY, WAIT!' Lucius shouted after him. 'WELL DONE, MOLLY! HAVE YOU NO FUCKING TACT?!' Harry heard Lucius chase after him, but he did not slow down. In fact, he ran faster. He needed to get away from them all, even his mate. Harry ran at a furious speed, ignoring the dizziness that flooded him. He ran through the school, using shortcuts to make the journey shorter than it would have been.

He heard Lucius follow him every step of the way. Harry ran out in to the grounds, needing to escape, but then he felt a spell slam in to his back, sending him sprawling to the ground, tumbling down a grassy knoll as he was forced to transform back by whatever spell Lucius had used. Harry lay at the bottom of the knoll, too drained, too dizzy, and too upset to get up. He did not even make a move towards his mate when he felt his gentle hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, listen to me, love. You know she didn't mean to upset you,' Lucius said in a quiet voice. Harry turned his head a little so he could see Lucius kneeling beside him. 'She's just worried about you, as they all are. They're your friends, your family, and they just want what's best for you, even if it doesn't seem like it at times. Come on, come here,' Lucius said gently, opening his arms a little. Harry tried to smile at him, and he crawled over to him, his head spinning a little.

Lucius wrapped his arms around him, and sighed. 'You've overworked yourself. Damn it, Harry. You only woke up today, and you're running around as if you're as healthy as a hippogriff. Foolish Gryffindor brat.' Harry chuckled, snuggling in to his mate's warmth. 'But you're my brat, aren't you?' Harry nodded, nuzzling his neck gently. 'I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone. If it had been me I wouldn't have either. I think it's safe to assume that Remus is giving them an ear lashing.'

Harry hummed in agreement. Harry had explained to Remus already why he had not told anyone, and he hoped that Remus would explain it to them. It would save Harry the trouble of having to go back there and speak to them again. He loved them, really, but they could be such pains in the asses. Why could they not understand that he was ashamed of himself that he had not put up a better fight? That he had not broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, and used his memories of the previous events in a court of wizard law to get him off scot free?

Lucius pulled Harry's head up, and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. 'Do you want to stay out here? Or go back inside?'

'The first one sounds nice,' Harry muttered. Lucius chuckled, and the two of them lay down together on the grass, gazing up at the sky. Harry snuggled as close to him as he possibly could, and they began whispering to him in a steady stream. 'I just wish that Mrs Weasley could have left it well enough alone when I told her to. I didn't want to tell anyone about it when it was happening. I was just so ashamed that I wasn't putting up a better fight when I started to get older, but it had been so ingrained in to my brain that I barely tried, I just did what I was told, because otherwise he would beat me to within an inch of my life. The night before I came in to my inheritance I told Uncle Vernon that Remus would be coming to get me the next day, hoping it would save me from one night of his touches. It didn't, he abused me anyway, and he hit me repeatedly because I wasn't responsive enough for his tastes.

'But it was so hard to be responsive for him because his weight was crushing me as he pinned me to his desk under him. I couldn't breathe. I could barely move at all, and he wanted me to writhe against him, as though I enjoyed having his cock inside me, spearing me harshly. I was covered in bruises the next morning, which only faded after I came in to my inheritance, along with all the scars he had ever given me. I thought I would never have to have scars from torture on my body ever again, but I have them on my back, and thought they're from a different person the memories keep coming back. He keeps forcing his way back in to my head. And I don't.....I don't know how you can want me after other men have touched me so intimately.'

Lucius clutched him tightly in response, as though it could ward off any who tried to get their hands on him. Harry continued. 'I've been touched by other men. I've had the cocks of other men inside me, taking what wasn't theirs to take. I came in the hand, or the mouth of another man, and I don't how you can bear to even look at me without revulsion shining in your eyes, contorting your face. I don't know you can act like you wouldn't have preferred to have taken a virgin in to your bed the night we first made love.'

Lucius rolled over, and pinned Harry against the grass beneath him, cupping his face roughly. 'Don't talk like that about yourself, Harry,' Lucius growled. 'You know very well that what happened to you wasn't your fault. You did what you did to survive. He would have killed you, you know he would have.'

'Then I should have died, rather than be impure for you,' Harry whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

'I can't believe you,' Lucius hissed angrily. 'Do you think I would have entertained any notion of allowing you to court me if I cared that you were a virgin? Don't you use your brain at all? I love you, Harry, and it never had anything to do with your purity. You fascinated me every since you kissed me in the Hospital Wing after Remus and I retrieved you from that Muggle house. I wanted to kiss you again, and then you sent me that letter, inviting me to dinner, and you were a little tipsy, and you asked me could you kiss me, and you did, and I wanted to prove to you what a real kiss was. I did, and then we never stopped kissing after that. You. Are. Perfect. Regardless of whether you're a virgin or not, Harry. Now, stop wallowing in self-pity.'

Harry opened his eyes, and mumbled, 'sorry.'

Lucius chuckled fondly, anger fading quickly. 'No, you're not, but I love you anyway. Just get it in to your head that it wasn't your fault.' Lucius kissed Harry's forehead. They lay like that for a long time that day, not wanting to move they were so comfortable...........................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXVI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter XXXVI

The Great Hall was filled with students that had just returned from the Christmas holidays, and Harry had to face them. He was sure the Slytherins knew about his abduction, even if others had not, but the Slytherins would spread the word as soon as they could, bastards that they were. Harry stood trembling outside the door to the Great Hall. He did not want to go in, but he knew that he had to. Lucius and Severus were in there, sitting at the staff table, and Harry's other friends were in there. If he did not go in he would be a coward, and he was no coward. He was the Heir of Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake.

Speaking of Gryffindor, ever since Harry had taken the Sword of Gryffindor's from Dumbledore's office he had had it strapped to his back, safely resting in a sheath he had conjured. Never again would go around unarmed, even if he was a Nymph and had the ability to control nature, everywhere around him, even if he was a wizard with two wands that both worked perfectly for him. Taking a deep calming breath he thrust the doors open with his elemental magic.

Striding forward with an air of confidence he noticed that people were staring at him, and he knew, _he knew_, that rumours had been spread about him, about how he was the biggest whore on the planet, spreading his legs for all and sundry, despite the fact that he had a mate to call his own. He growled, only realising after he had let it out that the sound was heard by the entire hall the place had gone so eerily quiet in such a short space of time.

He grimaced, and avoided the gazes of the Slytherins altogether, quickly striding across the room, wanting to get to the Gryffindor table as quickly as he could. He had friends at the Gryffindor table, and while Draco was also his friend Harry knew that the Slytherin could not show him anything other than dislike, otherwise he would be swiftly taken care of by the Slytherin cronies. Harry strode past the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and walked down the aisle until he came to a stop between Ron and Hermione. With his back to the Slytherins Harry took his seat between his two best friends.

At first there was nothing but silence at the Gryffindor table, and then Neville Longbottom leaned towards Harry from across the table. With a serious expression on his face he said in a loud, firm and carrying voice, 'Harry, whatever happened during the holidays, I know you didn't want it, and that you are most certainly not a whore, no matter what any bastard Slytherin says.' Harry smiled at him gratefully, and they shook hands, which was the start of a whole conversation about their holidays, deliberately skirting what had happened to Harry.

Pretty soon others were joining the conversation, and Harry found himself genuinely smiling as he conversed with the other Gryffindors, who seemed to come to the conclusion that Neville was right in his opinion on what had happened to Harry. However, the conversation did not last too long as Dumbledore rose to his feet at the centre of the staff table at the top of the hall. Everyone turned to look at him, but Harry could not help but glare at the man.

Harry knew that Dumbledore had not really believed that Harry was still a Horcrux, but it would have been a nice,_ convenient_ way for him to get rid of a possible rival or threat, the threat being Harry, obviously. Harry was powerful, and talented in a magical way. Add to that the fact that he was Lord Potter-Black, and the Heir to the Royal Nymph Throne, with Nymphs who would willingly throw themselves between him and a life-threatening curse, and that he was the one destined to destroy Voldemort, a feat even Dumbledore could not accomplish, even if he had defeated Gellert Grindlewald.

'I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas holidays,' Dumbledore said to the hall, his eyes twinkling madly as he beamed around at the students. Harry could not help but snort. Dumbledore knew very well that not everyone had enjoyed the Christmas holidays. His snort carried throughout the entire hall, and Dumbledore looked at him, twinkle dying immediately. Harry glared right back at him, and then Harry was surprised to actually hear a snigger echo through the hall. Harry broke contact, and looked around, noticing Lucius taking a sheepish drink of his pumpkin juice. 'My apologies, Mr Potter, let me rephrase that. I hope everyone who is not Mr Potter enjoyed their Christmas holidays, and that the New Year found you all well.'

There was a murmur of agreement that swept through the hall, which was added to by a chorus of cheering from the Slytherins. Harry growled a second time, but this time only those closest to him heard it. Hermione grasped Harry's hand tightly, squeezing in a reassuring manner. 'I have a few a mid-year announcements to give before we all become too befuddled by our fabulous feast. Firstly, the person, or people who started the recent rumours about Harry Potter will be punished by expulsion for such horrendously slanderous remarks, so if anyone knows anything, I am demanding that you come forward. This is not a request. Secondly, I would like to announce that Harry Potter has been assigned to Professor Lucius Malfoy as an apprentice for the rest of the school year. Any person with a problem with Potter must go through Professor Malfoy first. And that is, as they say, that. Enjoy!'

Dumbledore sat down, and the platters on the table filled with wonderful foods. Harry looked at Lucius for a moment, and Lucius glanced up at him covertly through his blonde lashes. Harry felt a slight stirring in his groin as his cock twitched as he looked at him, and he knew he would have to turn away before it became too noticeable. Harry gave him a covert smile, and turned away from his mate, looking down at his plate, which was still empty.

Harry lifted his gaze to the platters of food. He took one look at the food, and he knew that there was something wrong inside him. Nausea was hitting him, and his insides turned to ice. He knew Voldemort had succeeded in his goal. He was pregnant. Fighting the urge to vomit all over the Gryffindor table he excused himself from his friends' company, and rose from his seat. Hermione cast him a knowing and worried glance, whereas Ron just looked confused, the moron.

With a steady gait Harry made his way out of the Great Hall, but as he neared the doors his stomach lurched violently. Harry broke in to a run, slapping one hand over his mouth, the other clutching his abdomen, as though he could hold the vomit in by touching his stomach. He threw the doors open, closing them roughly behind him. Harry fell to his knees, his hand keeping his braid back as he lost everything he had eaten that day on to the stone floor with a heartbroken wail.

Tears welled in his eyes as he continued to violently heave on to the stone floor. He jumped in surprise when arms wrapped around him from behind, but he relaxed in to the touch immediately, knowing it was his mate who had come after him. A hand ran soothingly up and down his back, beneath the sheath of his sword, and the other helped him keep hi s braid away from the pool of vomit on the floor. When the heaves eventually died down Harry weakly pulled out his wand, and pointing the tip of his wand at his mouth, he murmured a _Cleaning Charm_.

Lucius pulled him up from the floor, and away from the vomit. He wrapped Harry in his arms, and kept him close, murmuring soothing words in to his ear. Harry wept miserably in his arms, his face buried in the junction between Lucius' neck and shoulder. 'He did it,' Harry wailed in emotional agony, 'he did it! I'm pregnant!' Lucius' arms tightened around him for a moment, but then the doors to the Great Hall started to open. They pulled apart in case it was a student who was not in their tight-knit group.

Three people came out, Madam Pomfry, Severus and Filch. Filch took one look at the pool of vomit on the stone floor, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in rage. 'You!' Filch snarled, and before Harry could even move out of his line of sigh Filch grabbed him roughly by the arm, jerking him forward roughly. 'How dare you ruin my nice clean floor, giving me more work?!' Harry tried to pull free, but Filch would not let him go.

'Argus Filch, control yourself!' Lucius said angrily, grasping Filch's wrist so tightly, twisting it so roughly that Harry was sure the man's wrist snapped. Filch pulled his hand back as though he had been burned, and Lucius pulled Harry in to his arms protectively, clutching him to his chest, glaring at Filch. Harry smiled gratefully up at his mate, and snuggled in to his warmth. 'Harry, are you alright? Did he hurt you?' Harry shook his head, and leaned in to Lucius' arms.

Severus, enraged by Filch's reaction, whipped out his wand, vanished the pool of vomit, and then threatened Filch that if he ever handled a student like that again it would be the last thing he ever did. Filch stayed quiet after that. 'Come along, Harry,' Pomfry said gently, 'up to the Hospital Wing with you.'

'Again?' Harry whined. 'Can't we just go to the nearest broom cupboard?' Pomfry gave him scathing look that said all that needed to be said. Lucius and Severus chuckled, before pulling Harry along with them as they headed off towards the Hospital wing. Pomfry walked primly ahead of them. 'Why did it have to happen?' Harry asked, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. 'Isn't it bad enough that he had his way with me, without me getting pregnant with his bastard child, too?'

'Life doesn't work the way we want it to,' Severus said gently, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

'Why not?' Harry complained. 'Why can't life leave me well enough alone? What did I do to deserve this?'

'You were born, and the Dark Lord saw you as a threat.'

'Oh, yeah, a baby in swaddles, very threatening, I'm sure.'

'Don't forget the dreaded dirty nappies,' Lucius said, smirking. Harry flushed crimson with embarrassment at the mention of dirty nappies.

'And the baby vomit projectiles,' Severus added, grinning. Harry laughed and shook his head. Really, how could they joke at such a time as this?

'Oh, shut up, the pair of you,' Harry said, swatting their arms playfully. 'This is a very serious situation, and here you are making jokes!'

'But it's working, isn't it? Cheering you up?' Lucius asked, swooping down to steal a kiss from Harry's forehead.

Harry sighed. 'Yes, it's working, a little.' Harry spared no more time for conversation because they had reached the Hospital Wing. Pomfry led Harry over to the nearest bed, and gestured for him to get on to it. Harry climbed on and made himself as comfortable as possible. She gestured that he should lose his pants and, blushing Harry shucked out of his pants, and underwear. Pomfry lifted his robes, bearing his stomach, causing both Harry and Severus to blush.

Harry laughed at Severus' blush. 'Hey, Severus, you'd think being a full grown man with your own dick you wouldn't need to blush when you see mine.' Severus reddened even further, and Lucius clapped him on the shoulder. 'You'd think I'd stop blushing too, after all, Madam Pomfry you saw me naked after Lucius found me.' No one said anything funny after that as they remembered the state Harry had returned to them in.

'Okay, dear, lie back,' Pomfry said gently. Harry did so. Pomfry took out her wand, and placed the tip of it against Harry's abdomen. Harry shivered, and his abdomen flexed, as though it were trying to get away from the wand pointing at it. Lucius took Harry's hand in his, and squeezed it reassuringly. Harry smiled softly up at him. Pomfry looked down at Harry's face, obviously hesitant to start the incantations. 'Harry, are you sure?' Harry nodded curtly. 'Alright, then. _Terminus Expulsis Embryus_!'

Harry's abdomen clenched painfully, and he closed his eyes tightly, a whimper escaping him as his body rejected and terminated the embryo inside him. Lucius wrapped an arm around him, and held him up as Harry's body started to flush the embryo and the lining of his womb out of him, pooling on the sheets underneath him. Pomfry pointed her wand at the pooling matter, and cast a Cleaning Charm when it had stopped slipping out of him.

'Well, Harry, it's all done, now, all you need is to take the _Pregnancy Simulation Potion_ that Severus has brewed for you,' Pomfry said gently. Harry pulled his pants and underwear back on, and lowered his robes before climbing out of the bed. Lucius held him close, pressing light kisses to his forehead for several long moments, before Harry pulled free of his arms. Harry turned to face Hogwarts' resident Potions Master expectantly. Severus lifted a brow, but reached in to his robes, pulling out a vial of green liquid. It looked vaguely like mushy peas.

Harry took it from him, and looked at it suspiciously for a moment, hoping Severus would make it taste nice, just for him, but that was hoping for too much, he knew. Harry uncorked it, and blocked his nose against the atrocious smell, before downing it in one movement. Harry coughed at the god-awful taste, and Lucius rubbed his back soothingly. 'Damn it, Severus,' Harry snarled, 'why can't you make my potions taste as good as the ones you make for yourself?'

'Where's the fun in that?' Severus asked, chuckling softly before shaking his head.

'You are such a sadist,' Harry growled darkly, before smacking the dark-haired man upside the head.

Lucius laughed, and Severus scowled at him. 'That's my little lion,' Lucius said proudly. 'Smacking Severus Snape and getting away with it? Twenty points to Gryffindor!'

'Who says he getting away with it?' Severus asked icily. 'Detention, Potter, seven oh clock, tomorrow night for smacking a teacher, but you can keep the points because not many would have been able to get that close and survive.'

'Awe, thanks Severus,' Harry said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'So, let's return to the Great Hall. Actually, better again, let's not, I know those little Slytherins are probably wondering whether the Wander Slut of Hogwarts is after getting pregnant.' Harry's expression turned as dark as a thunder cloud.

Severus chuckled. 'Don't be ridiculous. That was Black's title at school, it is not yours. Now, you will go back in to the Great Hall like the brave little Gryffindor you are, and you will face all adversity with a bright smile on your face, and try not to look like you've just been throwing your guts up. Actually, no, do look like that; it will give more credence to your story. Come on.' Lucius kept his arm around Harry's waist until the four of them had returned to the Entrance Hall.

Outside the Great Hall Lucius removed his arm, and he and Harry looked at each other with a little regret, wishing that they could be open about their love for each other to the world, but that was an impossibility while Voldemort was still alive. Severus and Pomfry went in first, striding as they usually did; Severus gracefully but with an air of intimidation, and Pomfry primly. Next Lucius and Harry walked in, side by side. This was not considered abnormal, for a master would always make sure of the health of their apprentices, even if they had been enemies at some point in their lives, it was a common courtesy that was not to be trifled with, ever.

Lucius escorted Harry back to his seat, asked him if he was sure he was alright, before returning to the staff table at the top of the room. Harry turned to his friends, and was immediately hounded by questions from both Ron and Hermione. Harry held his hands up in a sign of surrender. 'Relax, relax, I'm fine.' He gave Hermione a meaningful look. 'The problem I had is gone now, but I need to be careful, Professor Snape gave me a potion to help me.'

Harry knew by the brightening of her chocolate brown eyes that she had understood his rather covert message. She was a clever, and he had never been so glad of that fact. Harry knew that she would explain to Ron what Harry had meant, later, when they had returned to the common room, and he had returned to his own chambers. Dinner this time around was much better, as the nausea did not hit him this time. In fact, he hoped the nausea would never hit him during meal time ever again.

He did not eat very large amounts of food as it was, without a _Pregnancy Simulation Potion_ making him throw it all back up every time he ate. He needed all the nutrition he could get, at all times of the day, and throwing up was not conducive to a healthy lifestyle. Harry did not spare a glance for his mate at the staff table, but made short work of his dinner, moaning appreciatively as he savoured his meal. After dinner he had treacle tart with a scoop of honeycomb ice-cream.

When he was finished he found himself yawning. Food always managed to make him sleepy. He pushed himself up from his seat after excusing himself. He made his way out from the hall, never noticing that a group of students had risen from their own chairs, heading for the very same door he had just left through................

TBC

I hope this chapter was alright.

Review please.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXVII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter XXXVII

Harry made his way up to the first floor, yawning as he did so. He really was tired, very tired. He knew he should have at least glanced in Lucius' direction before leaving the Great Hall, but he had just not been bothered. He just wanted to get to his bed and go to sleep. He wanted to curl up in a ball under his blankets and fall asleep and dream of Lucius doing unspeakable things to him under those blankets, their bodies naked and hot against each other. At the thought Harry giggled sleepily.

He was just rounding the corner that would take him to the portrait of Godric when the little hairs at the back of his neck stood on end, and goose bumps ran down the length of his body, and all fatigue vanished as though it had never been there in the first place. Harry did not stop walking, that would be a stupid thing to do in this kind of situation. As soon as he had fully rounded the corner he pulled out his phoenix-feather core wand, and his other hand rose to grip the hilt of his sword. He withdrew it so slowly that there was no hiss of air as the sword was pulled free of its sheath.

Gripping both the sword, and his wand tightly in his hands. Would the Slytherins be brave enough to attack him, even if Voldemort was willing to leave him alone for those nine months? Of course, not every Slytherin was smart, even if they knew when to back off, sometimes. He was still walking when he whirled around mid-stride. There was no one there. Harry frowned. There was not necessarily no one there; he just could not see them.

Whoever it was, they were smart enough to hide their presence from him, but that would not help them. Ever since he had woken up after the week of being in a state of hibernation Lucius had been teaching him non-verbal magic. _Finite Incanta – _a hand connected with his arm, jerking back and upwards roughly, Harry's wand fell from his suddenly slack fingers as he let out a wail of pain when he felt his arm snap. But Harry spared no moment to live in his pain.

He spun forcefully around, swinging his sword furiously. He saw the air in front of him, avoiding the ever-sharp Goblin-made blade, shifting and changing colours as it blended in with new backgrounds. Damn, _Disillusionment Charms_, far too handy when you wanted to ambush someone. A foot slammed in to his shin, distracting him long enough for someone to rip the sword from his hands, flinging it through the air away from him.

_Okay, no more Mister Nice Nymph!_ Harry bellowed in his own head. He focused his magic together, and sent it out with crippling force. A tornado of the fiercest winds, while unaffecting the portraits, statues or suits of armour, it slammed in to the people who had set out to ambush him, knocking them, and pinning them to the stone walls. They wailed in both pain and shock. Harry growled as fiercely as a lion would, and then, feeling rather mean in that moment he transformed in to his Animagus' form, keeping his right foreleg away from the ground.

Harry threw his head back, shook his mane out of his eyes, and let out a roar of anger, pain and triumph. The roar would be easy to hear for ever ten miles around. The roar was sure to have alerted his mate in case he had not seen the students leave the Great Hall. The people let out whimpers of fear, and he growled dangerously at them, shutting them up instantly. Harry transformed back, and picked up his wand with his uninjured hand.

'_Finite Incantatem_!' Harry shouted angrily, and the _Disillusionment Charms_ fell away from their bodies. Harry growled lowly. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Rosier, Deatheater spawn. 'Did you think you would get away with it? Ambushing me? Trying to hurt me? Do you think your Dark Lord will appreciate this?'

'What do you know of our Lord except that he wants to kill you, and thinks you're a good whore?' Crabbe demanded.

Harry laughed harshly. 'Whoring? Is that what they call getting raped these days? He does not want to kill me; he has too much at stake.' Harry stepped close to him. 'Tell him from me, that if he attacks me, or mine over the next nine months, I'll get rid of the child he forced me to beget. If I'm going to carry a child conceived from rape, then it will be on my terms only. Tell him that. He will have no choice but to obey me for the next nine months if he wants his heir to live.'

'Potter!' Harry looked up and saw his mate come around the corner.

'Professor,' Harry said amicably. 'These brutes ambushed me, and broke my arm. I hope they'll be punished appropriately.' Lucius approached him, his face drawn down in a scowl. He gently took Harry's arm in his hands. Harry gasped in pain as Lucius inspected his arm tenderly. Lucius whipped out his wand, and pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's arm. He murmured a word that Harry did not catch. Harry wailed in pain as the bone in his arm snapped back in to place, healing instantly. 'Thanks for that.'

'You're welcome, Potter.' Lucius turned to look at the Slytherins still pinned to the world. Lucius glowered at them. 'You have assaulted my apprentice. I will not stand for it, and I do not show favouritism to fellow snakes, unlike Professor Snape. All of you, detention every night for the next six months, and fifty points from Slytherin, each! Get out of my sight!' Harry released the bastard Slytherins and they scurried off as fast as they could. Obviously they thought Lucius was more of a threat than he was. Idiots. Harry was just as much of a threat.

Once they were gone Lucius pulled him in to his arms, and held him tight against his chest, running his hands all over him, ensuring that he was safe and whole. Harry snuggled in to his warmth, and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck. 'Harry, I didn't see them leave, I was deep in conversation with Flitwick. It was Sprout who told me, I'm sorry, Harry. I should have been watching you.' Harry shook his head, and kissed his cheek sweetly.

'Don't worry about it. I sensed them come, and I had my wand and my sword in my hand, but they were disillusioned, I couldn't see them,' Harry murmured in his ear as his fingers started to play with Lucius' silky hair. 'But it doesn't matter now. I warned them off from hurting me, and gave them a message for Voldemort, telling him to leave me and mine alone for the next nine months, or else I would get rid of his bastard heir. I think that was rather Slytherin of me,' Harry mused for a moment.

Lucius hummed in agreement. 'I think I'd like to Slither-in,' Lucius whisper in his ear.

Harry laughed. 'Is that the best you can come up with? Really, and I thought that you were always so suave.' But he pulled free, and retrieved his sword, before leading the way over to the portrait of Godric. He gave the password, and the portrait door swung open. Harry stepped inside, with Lucius following close behind him. The moment the portrait door swung closed behind them Harry threw his wand and his sword away from him, and spun around to face his perfect mate.

Harry launched himself at him, throwing his arms around his neck, crushing their lips together. Lucius was ready for him, catching him in a tight embrace, mouth moving sensuously against Harry's. Lucius pinned him to the nearest surface, which just happened to be the back of the sofa, as he parted his lips, darting his tongue out to caress the coral of Harry's lips. Harry sighed in pleasure, and parted his lips, allowing his lover entry in to the wet heat of his mouth.

They both moaned as the tip of Lucius' tongue came in contact with Harry's for barely a moment, before it began a thorough exploration of Harry's mouth, finding all the erogenous zones that made Harry go weak at the knees, melting in to a pool of Harry-shaped goo. For a long time nothing could be heard but the soft wet sounds of their kissing, and their moans and sighs of pleasure. Harry's hands entwined in Lucius' hair, pulling the man as close as he could, pressing their bodies together tightly.

Eventually Lucius' tongue found its way back to Harry's dancing against it sinuously, before curling around it, pulling it back in to the depths of Lucius' own mouth. Harry gave Lucius' mouth as thorough an exploration as Lucius had his mouth. But after a long while their kissing had to come to an end. They broke apart slowly, drawing the kiss out as long as possible. Harry gazed up at his mate, grinning at the lustful haze that had come over Lucius' silver eyes.

Their breathing was ragged, and for several moments they worked on getting their breathing back under control, before Lucius' pulled Harry in to another kiss, this one more tender, but no less hungry. Lucius' hands slid down to the buckle that kept the sheath strapped to Harry's back as they kissed, and his fingers fumbled for a moment, before he finally managed to get it undone. The sheath for the sword fell away from Harry's back, clattering to the floor, but neither of them cared. All that mattered was each other.

Lucius' hands then began undoing the clasps of Harry's robes, working much more deftly this time, having had much more practice with the clasps of robes. He undid the clasps one by one, slowly, making a sport out of it for himself. Every time Harry moaned in to his kiss, he would undo a clasp. Harry whined, obviously he was going to slow for the likes of his favourite Gryffindor. Knowing what Lucius was doing Harry started moaning at every opportunity, causing the man to undo the clasps faster.

Harry broke from the kiss as he shrugged his robes free from his arms. 'You're a prat,' Harry growled, allowing the man to smirk, before pulling him down in to another deep and passionate kiss. Lucius chuckled in to the kiss, and then began undoing Harry's shirt, button by button. Harry pushed him back, growled, and then grabbed his own shirt in his fists tightly, and he pulled, ripping the shirt open, sending the popped buttons flying across the room.

'Impatient, aren't we?' Lucius murmured in his ear, before sucking the earlobe between his lips, nibbling gently. Harry gasped in pleasure, and trembled. He loved it when Lucius did that to him, it always turned him to jelly. Harry nodded weakly, closing his eyes in his pleasure as Lucius' tongue laved his earlobe gently. Lucius withdrew, and murmured, 'be as impatient as you want, but I'm going to take my sweet time with you today, my little love.'

Lucius' lips found that sensitive spot beneath his ear, and he suckled gently, laving as he did so. Harry moaned, tilting his head to give Lucius greater access to his throat. One of Lucius' hands slid down to Harry's pants, while the other slid upwards, cupping the back of Harry's head gently. Lucius undid Harry's pants carefully. The fabric started to slide down Harry's elegant legs almost immediately. Harry kicked off his shoes, and then stepped out of his pants, pressing his neck closer to Lucius' perfect and talented mouth.

'You know, Lucius, I'm – ah! – curious. How many men did – ah! – you sleep with before you were married to Narcissa Black?' In answer Lucius open-mouthed kissed Harry's throat six times, making his way down to Harry's collarbone, where he latched on to lovingly, nipping, sucking, laving that one spot until a love bite stood in sharp contrast against Harry's porcelain skin. Harry let out a noise that was part-groan and part-growl, from the pleasure of having his neck and collarbone assaulted, and from the burning fury that any other men had dared to touch his love.

Lucius chuckled, knowing very well which was which, and then his mouth lowered further, his lips finding one of Harry's pert nipples after a moment. As the wet and perfect heat of Lucius' mouth and tongue made love to Harry's nipple Harry pressed his back harder against the back of the couch while lifting his hips, pressing his still clothed erection against Lucius' groin, writhing against him gently for a little friction. A little friction could go a long way, it was never enough, but it could tide him over until he got to the main event.

Lucius' left hand fell down and grasped Harry's underwear, tugging it down until it could fall all the way down unaided to the floor. Harry stepped out of his underwear, and kicked them away from him, before Lucius' hand came down to gently cup Harry's thigh, fingers splayed, caressing lovingly. He lifted Harry's thigh carefully, and wrapped it around his hip, keeping it in place as he slid his hand upwards and around to grasp Harry's buttock firmly. Harry moaned, pressing hard against him, loving every moment that Lucius had his hands and his mouth on him.

Lucius abandoned the nipple he had been assaulting, and brought his assault to the other vulnerable nipple. Harry gasped in pleasure as Lucius laved it with his tongue repeatedly before sucking on it gently. Harry arched against him, pressing his chest closer to Lucius' face, needing every moment of blissful pleasure that Lucius bestowed on him. A rosary of sighs escaped Harry as he moaned out his lover's name, repeatedly, his voice driving the older man wild as he nipped, sucked and laved Harry's nipple.

Harry slid his hands to Lucius' chest, and he started to undo his robes, doing so without seeing as Lucius had him blinded with pleasure. Harry was glad that Lucius wore absolutely nothing under his robes unless it was a special occasion. He pushed the material down past Lucius' strong shoulders. The material slid down to Lucius' wrists. He shook the fabric off his wrists, one at a time, first his right wrist, and then the left. With his right hand Lucius reached behind him, and undid the braid Harry wore in his hair, letting Harry's raven hair fall down his back in gentle waves.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' strong back, sliding his hands under his shoulders, to rest on his shoulder blades, tugging him closer. 'Oh, Lucius, I...I need.....' Harry said in a breathy moan. Lucius pulled back from Harry's nipple, and smirked at him, one eyebrow raised elegantly in question. 'I need...your mouth to, ah, you know, down there,' Harry fumbled out, his brain not really working properly at the moment he was so intent on having Lucius' mouth on a larger and far more needy piece of anatomy.

Lucius lifted his second eyebrow, and they both disappeared under his hair line. His hand rose to cup Harry's cheek, and he stroked the flesh there tenderly with his thumb, before leaning in, capturing Harry's lips in a tender kiss, their mouths moving sensuously and gently but in a hungry fashion. Harry kissed him back lovingly, but there was an edge of need to it, as well. Their tongues brushed against each other briefly, before Lucius pulled back from the kiss enough to murmur against his lips, 'patience is a virtue, my love.'

Harry laughed breathily, and murmured right back, 'and, at any other time, I'd agree with you, but are my nipples that tasty that you would spend so much time plundering them instead of visiting some very needy flesh south of the border?' Lucius chuckled, and hummed his ascent to that question, before sliding his second hand down to grasp Harry's ass, hoisting the Nymph up in to his arms. Harry grinned, obviously pleased, as Lucius carried him to his writing desk, setting him down on the top, knocking all the stationary to the floor, not caring about them.

Lucius sat down elegantly in the chair in front of the desk, as though he often sat at writing desks butt naked, with an equally butt naked Harry displayed before him, sitting atop the desk. Lucius looked up at him, and smirked, before leaning in, bringing his mouth and tongue to Harry's bellybutton. Harry moaned in pleasure, leaning back until his head hit the base of the empty portrait that could house Godric, if the Nymph was so inclined, which he was not, and Harry arched his back, pressing his stomach closer to Lucius' perfect mouth and tongue.

Lucius slid his tongue in and out of Harry's bellybutton, making love to it tenderly, lovingly, while his mouth sucked away the excess saliva and salty sweat. Harry's hands slid upwards to Lucius' hair, and he pulled the leather thong free, letting Lucius' hair spill down his shoulders. He caressed Lucius' scalp, his fingers getting lost in the silky strands. Lucius sighed in pleasure, leaning in to Harry's touch, even as he pleasured Harry's bellybutton. 'Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, I love you,' Harry chanted in a breathy sigh. In answer Lucius nipped the flesh around Harry's navel gently, and Harry took it to mean that he loved him too.

Soon Lucius was kissing his way down past Harry's hips, his mouth seeming to absorb every drop of the moisture building on Harry's skin, not that the Nymph minded in the least. Lucius kissed his way down one porcelain thigh, and then up the other, before resting his forehead against Harry's hip, his hot breath tickling Harry's cock pleasantly, but also infuriatingly. Damn, Harry wanted that mouth around his cock, now! But he would not pressure the man. Harry could be patient if he wanted to be. But, he did not want to be. 'Oh, fuck, suck me, Lucius!' Harry said in a breathy and pleading tone.

Lucius chuckled, and lifted his head, looking up at him, a sinful smirk playing on those perfect lips. 'I was waiting for you to plead with me, Harry.' Harry growled and moaned, and swatted the back of Lucius' platinum blonde head. Lucius laughed, and reached up to grab Harry's hands, pulling them around until he could see them in his own hands. Lucius brought them to his lips, pressing tender kisses to each knuckle, before drawing Harry's fingers in to his mouth, kissing them, sucking them, licking them; a delightful imitation of what he would be doing later to a far more satisfying appendage. 'You're so beautiful, Harry,' Lucius murmured when he withdrew the fingers from his mouth, 'all splayed out like that, and naked, just for me.'

'Who said I did it just for you?' Harry asked, grinning down at his mate. 'What makes you think I won't call Godric in to this portrait while we're having sex, so he can watch?' Lucius made a face that was rather hard to describe, and then he pinched Harry's thigh roughly. 'Ouch! You are such a bastard!' Harry wailed, rubbing the sore patch of skin tenderly. Lucius smirked, and leaned forward, dragging the flat of his tongue up along the underside of Harry's cock, from the base to the head. All thoughts of further insulting his mate went down the drain as he jerked his hips in pleasure.

Harry's hands found the back of Lucius' head once more, fingers entwining with his silky hair. Lucius swirled his tongue around the head of Harry's cock, and Harry's breath hitched slightly and then Harry let out a strangled moan. He flicked the slit at the head of Harry's cock, lapping up the beads of pre-come that glistened there. Slowly he drew the head of Harry's cock in to the wet heat of his mouth. Harry moaned, his hands tightening slightly in Lucius' hair.

Lucius sucked the head gently for several moments, before slowly lowering his mouth down the length of Harry's erection, taking him in to the root. He dragged his mouth back up, sliding his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside. Harry lifted his hips towards that ever-perfect mouth. Lucius' hands found his hips, and cupped them gently but firmly, pressing them down, preventing Harry from thrusting in to his mouth. 'Yes, yes, yes,' Harry moaned in ecstasy as Lucius' started to bob his head in earnest, sucking, stroking with his tongue, caressing with the sides of his hollowed out cheeks.

This was bliss, Harry knew, having Lucius' mouth around his cock, pleasuring him like that. 'Oh, yes, Lucius, you know I like it like that,' Harry groaned out, his words come out in one long breath. One of Lucius' hands slid upwards along Harry's side, until his thumb came in contact with Harry's vulnerable nipple, rolling it tenderly, tugging at it, and twisting it lightly, eliciting several noises of intense pleasure from the young Nymph as he continued to fellate him.

Lucius slid his other hand down to cup Harry's balls. Harry yelled in pleasure, arching towards his mate, as Lucius fondled Harry's balled, caressing them gently, and rolling them in his palm. Harry could feel his pleasure pooling in his abdomen, coiling like a serpent ready to strike, the calm before the storm as it were. Sweat beaded on every inch of Harry's skin, glistening in the waning light from the setting sun that was still streaming in through the window.

A rosy hue was spreading across Harry's body, and harry knew that he would hit his apex soon, as soon as the pressure was just right. Lucius tilted his head a little, and the head of Harry's cock hit the back of his throat, and that was the catalyst. Harry's hands tightened in Lucius' hair a moment before his apex hit him as though he had run head long in to a brick wall. Harry came with a scream of his lover's name, his ejaculate shooting down Lucius' throat in a great spurt.

Harry sagged on the writing desk, his breathing come in short gasps as his body trembled from the aftershock of his release. Lucius pulled back slowly from Harry's now limp cock, licking every inch of it to clean it properly of Harry's essence. Lucius rested his head on Harry's thigh, lapping at the salty deliciousness of Harry's sweat. Harry caressed Lucius' scalp weakly, silently apologising for gripping it so tightly when he had come in Lucius' mouth.

Lucius smiled softly up at him, and harry knew that he loved smiling Lucius as much as he loved smirking Lucius, regardless of the situation they were in. Lucius drew back slowly, settling back in the chair. He patted his pale and elegantly muscled thighs gently, gesturing that Harry should come down and make himself comfortable. But Harry was so busy ogling that generous and erect cock Lucius had to even notice the gesture Lucius had made.

Harry heard the man chuckle softly, and that jerked him out of his reverie. Harry looked up at Lucius' face, to see him smirking at him, before waving him down to him. Harry smiled broadly, and then shifted, lowering himself down on to Lucius' lap, spreading his legs as he straddled Lucius' hips until it felt like his thighs were going to pop out of their sockets. Harry moaned in appreciation as he felt Lucius' thick length pressing against his ass. Lucius cupped Harry's cheek tenderly, and drew him in to a long passionate but tender kiss, their mouths and tongues making love together. Harry could taste himself on Lucius' tongue but found that he did not mind in the slightest.

Lucius slid one hand around to Harry's ass, his finger questing down his crack. Lucius pulled away from the kiss long enough to murmur a _Lubrication Charm_ and a _Contraceptus Charm_, before pulling him back in for another. Lucius slid one finger deftly inside Harry, and for a moment Harry felt the slight burn of the invasion, but the burn did not last very long, because Lucius knew just how to touch him, and when to do so. Lucius' finger tip brushed his prostate just a little as the finger thrust in and out of him gently, lovingly.

Harry groaned, and pushed back against that finger for all it was worth. Harry broke from the kiss, allowing his head to fall back as he rode that single finger thrusting in to him. He let out a moan of pleasure and bliss when a second finger joined the first. Again there was a slight burning, but it was inconsequential in comparison to the pleasure he felt. 'Luc-ius,' Harry moaned brokenly as he was speared by pleasure once more as Lucius added a third finger to the questing digits inside him, brushing his prostate repeatedly, making Harry cry out in pleasure over and over again. 'Want you in me,' Harry gasped, riding Lucius' hand passionately, driving himself down with vigour.

'Then stop fucking my hand,' Lucius growled, but not angrily. It was more out of amusement than anything else. 'Still your hips, Harry!' Lucius' free hand grasped Harry's hip, and stilled him. Harry looked at him sheepishly for a moment. Lucius only shook his head, before kissing his cheek lightly. Lucius withdrew his fingers gently, eliciting a moan of displeasure that was swiftly stifled, knowing what was soon to come. Lucius grasped Harry's hips firmly, and guided Harry slowly down on to his cock.

Harry let out a moan of deep appreciation as he felt the head of Lucius' generous cock pressing in to his entrance, inch by glorious inch. Harry pressed down against him eagerly, feeling Lucius slide deeper inside him as he did so. Lucius rolled his hips, and they both groaned as he slid in all the way, filling Harry up as only he could. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, and then he slowly started to move, writhing atop Lucius' lap. Forward. Down. Back. Up. Perfection in motion.

Lucius met every one of Harry's movements with a gentle thrust of his own. Lucius slid one hand up Harry's body until it cupped the back of his head, pulling the Nymph down in to a passionate and hungry kiss, and his other hand slid around Harry's waist until it rested against the small of Harry's back, tugging him closer as he leaned forward, leaning Harry back against the writing desk, angling him just right. Lucius sped up his thrusts, just a little.

'Oh, yes! Fuck! Harder!' Harry moaned out in between groans of ecstasy as he broke away from Lucius' lips, throwing his head back to thud against the writing desk. 'Lucius, spear me!' Harry cried out, clenching his muscles a little, eliciting a moan from Lucius as the hot sheath tightened around him for a moment. Lucius assaulted Harry's throat with his lips, lapping up the sweat as he sucked the skin tenderly. Harry's hands tugged at Lucius' hair a little as Lucius made love to him against the writing desk.

'So....fuck-ing....tight,' Lucius growled in pleasure, jerking Harry yet closer, as his thrusts grew rougher and rougher. Harry nodded, having no clue whether he was really that tight because he had never pleasured himself there before. Harry moaned desperately, shifting his legs a little, so that his feet were pressing against the small of Lucius' back, tugging him closer, driving him to increase his tempo, which Lucius did with intense pleasure, driving in to him with abandon.

Harry's hands dropped from Lucius' hair to slide down his back, his nails digging in to his flesh. Harry writhed back against Lucius' thrusting pelvis for all he was worth. Lucius tugged Harry upwards until he was seated with his back against the back of the chair once more, and pulled Harry down in to a passionate kiss just as their scrotums tightened simultaneously, before they came, breaking their kiss as they screamed out each other's names.

Lucius pulled out of him, and then they sagged against each other, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Harry trembled in his arms, his limbs like jelly. Lucius tugged him closer, cradling him against his chest, and tucked Harry's head under his chin. He kissed the top of Harry's head lazily, enjoying the feel of Harry's sweat-damp hair against his lips. Lucius wrapped his arms around him securely, protectively. 'I love you, Harry,' Lucius whispered, as though he was afraid that someone might hear him.

Harry smiled, and snuggled as close as he could to his mate's naked warmth. 'I love you, too, Lucius,' Harry sighed, pleased. 'And to think, this time last year you were plotting alongside Voldemort to kill me.' Lucius' arms tightened around him at the very mention of the name, but Harry chuckled, and kissed Lucius' strong shoulder gently. 'Relax; he can't get to us in here. Godric would never let him in, even if I did tell him that he was the biggest prat on the face of the earth.'

'I've been saying that since I was eleven, but nobody ever listens to me,' Lucius said with mock-affront.

Harry laughed. 'That's because you were a self-centred aristocratic ass-whole since you were born. You're only now beginning to stop being conceited, although there's still quite a bit of that left.'

'You wound me.'

'I'm sure.' Harry sat in a contemplative silence for quite a while, before he said, 'Lucius?'

'Hmm?'

'I think I have thought of a solution to our problem.'

'What problem?' Lucius asked, obviously bewildered.

'Our Russian problem.'

'Oh,' Lucius said in answer, finally comprehending.

'Indeed. I think I've come up with something perfect, though I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I mean, it was staring me in the face all this time.'

'What are you babbling about?'

'Rita Skeeter,' Harry answered, and the way he was talking it made it sound like she was the answer to all their problems.

Lucius cupped the back of Harry's head, and lifted it carefully so that he could look in to his eyes directly. 'What does _that woman_ have to do with anything?' Lucius sounded almost angry at the notion of the woman.

'Skeeter is an unregistered Beetle Animagus.' Harry's face contorted in to a sneer of intense dislike. 'She used her Animagus form to spy on me, Hermione and Victor Krum during the tri-wizard tournament. That's how she managed to get all the stuff about Krum inviting Hermione over to Bulgaria to visit him. Draco told her a lot false things about Hermione and me, and that's how all the crappy articles about me and Hermione being in a relationship got in to the paper. But, no use crying over spilt milk is there?' Harry asked, his face brightening immediately.

'Hermione captured her, and used the knowledge of her Animagus form to bribe her in to writing the article about Voldemort's return last year. I think Hermione could do it again. Surprisingly, Hermione can be very Slytherin when she wants to be.'

Lucius grimaced, and said, 'I must agree with you on that, though it leaves a bad taste in my mouth.'

Harry laughed. 'Perhaps, you can get a better taste back in to it,' Harry said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Perhaps, I can,' Lucius agreed, smirking. 'But, I think a change of scenery is in order.' Lucius stood up, hoisting Harry up in to his arms. Lucius carried him in to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Lucius made Harry scream his name in ecstasy four more times that night, before they collapsed, sated, in each other's arms, falling asleep, blissfully content..........................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXVIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XXXVIII

Harry groaned weakly, clinging to the toilet in front of him, having just emptied his stomach of the entirety of the breakfast he had eaten that morning in to one of the toilets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in the second floor corridor. He had been on his way to Charms' class when the nausea had hit him. He had told Hermione and Ron to go ahead without him, and explain to Flitwick why he was late. Hermione would do so in hushed so that the Slytherins would not hear. He knew that Flitwick would understand, and not be too harsh on him for being late to his class, if he got to his class at all.

Thankfully Myrtle was leaving him alone. He was not sure that he could handle both her, and the vomiting. He slowly crawled away from the toilet, sure that his stomach had settled. Damn, if this was the simulation pregnancy, he never wanted to be pregnant in the future. Okay, that was an exaggeration. He never wanted to be pregnant in the _near _future. In general he was kind of in love with the idea of carrying Lucius' children to full term before going in to the agonies of childbirth.

Harry allowed himself to sprawl on the cold stone floor for a while, revelling in its icy feel. The cold crept up through him, soothing him a little, but it was nowhere near enough to make him feel better. He cursed the morning sickness for not assaulting him when he had first woken up, when he had been curled up in bed beside his mate, who could have been there for him, holding back his braid, and rubbing soothing circles in to his back. Instead, the nausea had waited until he and Lucius were separated by three floors of solid stone.

Damn it, if it was the last thing he did, he was going to make Voldemort pay for having forced him to go through this torture. He was going to kill him, slowly, painfully, and ensure that the man could never beget any bastard heirs before he did so. Then he would make the bastard eat his own testicles, before killing him. He started to growl in appreciation at the idea of making the bastard eat his own vile sperm-factory before he killed him for good.

It was in that moment that he heard the door to the girls' bathroom open on creaky hinges. He wondered who it could be. He shifted a little, very carefully, and peered out from under the door to his locked stall. He was surprised to see Draco peering around the bathroom, obviously searching for someone. Probably him, he realised. Harry pulled his head back, and climbed unsteadily to his feet. He flushed the toilet, the sound reverberating throughout the bathroom.

Harry unlocked the stall door, and stumbled out, still not too surefooted after having thrown up his entire breakfast not long ago. 'Draco,' Harry said, giving him a weak smile, before he made his way over to the sinks. He washed his hands carefully, and then dried them. He pulled out his wand, and cast a _Cleaning Charm_ on his mouth. Finally he turned towards his favourite Slytherin student, who looked rather uncomfortable at the moment. 'What's the matter, Draco? Shouldn't you have class?'

'No,_ I_ have a free, which is more than I can say for you,' Draco drawled in that very much practiced-since-birth aristocratic tone.

Harry chuckled tonelessly. 'Yes, well, morning sickness isn't any picnic in the grounds. If you don't have class what are you doing wandering the school, and going in to girls' lavatories?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow in a way that would make Lucius' proud of him. Draco stared at him for several long moments, his eyes locked on the raised eyebrow. Then he broke the stare, throwing back his head, laughing in a very surprised manner. Harry would feel insulted if he knew what he was laughing at. 'What?' Harry snapped, in no mood for laughing after getting sick in to a toilet.

'Oh, Merlin, Harry, father's rubbing off on you!' Draco said, trying to stifle his chuckling as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'I should hope so. But then, I'm rubbing off on him, too. We do it frequently.' Harry laughed like a maniac as he watched Draco's face go from amused, to stunned, to disgusted. 'Oh, you are just too easy, Draco. But never mind me; I'm just messing with you. Lucius told me that when I was in my state of hibernation you spent almost a full week with the Weasleys at the Burrow. Tell me; how did that go for you?'

'It was.....bearable,' Draco answered after a while of staring down at his shoes in embarrassment. 'There were perks, I admit, to staying there.' Harry watched Draco's bent head for a moment, and realised with a little surprise that Draco was attracted to a Weasley, of all people. He wondered who it was. Harry smiled, pleased that Draco was at least partially bridge the gap between himself and the Weasleys.

'Do those perks have anything to do with a certain red-head? Ginny, perhaps?' Draco lifted his head so fast that Harry knew he had said the wrong name, but, more importantly, the wrong gender. So, it was a man that Draco was attracted to. But which one? There were so little to choose from. Fred, George and Bill were taken. Ron was not gay, and definitely in love with Hermione. That left only Charlie and Percy, but Harry could not see Percy being anywhere near the Burrow. The feud was still going on. The only logical answer was Charlie. 'Got your sights set on a certain Dragon Tamer?' Harry asked, smiling softly at him.

Draco flushed crimson, and looked away. Harry could not help but chuckle at his embarrassment, but he knew he would have to make him feel better. Harry touched his shoulder reassuringly. 'It's okay, Draco. Being attracted to a man is nothing to be ashamed of, you know that,' Harry said gently.

Draco looked up at him, a sneer on his face. 'Not everyone is a Nymph, Harry. Just because you can have children with a man, doesn't mean everyone else can.' Then Draco looked a bit abashed. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to say that.'

'Yes, you did,' Harry said quietly, but he was far from being insulted. 'And I understand why. You're right, just because I can have children with the man I love; I cannot say the same for anyone else. But Draco, listen to me, Lucius loves you, very much. He switched sides for you. He wants you to be happy, and if you're happy with a man, then he will support your decision, you know he will. Besides, if he had any problem with you being with a man, he would be a hypocrite.'

'You don't understand. I'm the Malfoy Heir. It is expected of me to be happily married to a woman until I find her committing adultery, whereupon I will divorce her. Had my father not already divorced my mother, he would never have allowed you to court him, Harry,' Draco said softly, avoiding Harry's gaze. For a moment Harry battled with the urge to growl, and he lost that battle, the growl of fury pushing its way up his throat. Draco stiffened, but then relaxed, knowing the growl was not aimed at him. 'I know,' Draco agreed with the growl.

Harry got himself under control before his elemental magic could reap havoc with the school. 'Draco, there will come a time when I can bear children for your father, and you won't have to worry about that. In fact, you shouldn't worry about it, now.' Harry took hold of both of Draco's shoulders, and looked him carefully in the face. 'Draco, this is war, and anything could happen, anyone could die. You need to take your chances, take risks, while you still can. Time could be short for either of you.

'I love your father, very much, Draco, and I would do anything for him...even leave myself in Voldemort's hands for him, to save him. I would do it, and I will do it, if it ever comes to that. But for now I'm content to pretend that I'm carrying Voldemort's child, to give us the chance to destroy him once and for all. You know, we're getting closer and closer. The final battle will be on us sooner, rather than later, I should think. With that in my mind, I'm encouraging you to find love while you can.'

Draco looked away for several moments, and then back at him. 'You know, I'd never thought I would see the day where Harry Potter is encouraging me to fall in love while I can.' Draco grinned.

Harry snorted, amused. 'Yeah, well, neither did I. I take it this was not a social visit. Why else did you come looking for me?'

'I came here intending to ask you for your help with something,' Draco said softly, and for a moment Harry was sure he had misheard him.

'Excuse me?'

'I want your help.'

'With what?'

'Finding my Animagus form.'

'I would have thought you would have asked Lucius for help. I mean, he's your father, and an Animagus.'

'Father isn't here, though he told me not to tell you that, so I'm asking you to help me.'

'Alright, I will, but not now. Maybe at the weekend. Where's Lucius gone? I thought he had teaching today?' Harry asked, frowning.

'No, he only told you that,' Draco said, sounding rather sheepish for such an aristocrat. 'He's gone to Diagon Alley, to do some special shopping. He wouldn't tell me what, though, so don't ask me.'

'Uh huh,' Harry mused to himself for a moment. 'Right, well, okay then. I'll give him the Spanish Inquisition when he gets back. I have class to get to, but don't worry; I won't forget what you asked me. I'll arrange it through Lucius. Bye!' Harry grabbed his book bag, and made his way out of the bathroom, waving at Draco as he did so. He went along the corridor to the Charms' classroom. He knocked tentatively, and then opened the door, looking very sheepish.

Flitwick merely gave him a soft smile, and gestured for him to take his seat. Harry took his seat between Ron and Hermione, content to sit through the rest of the class, and the day, until he could see his mate again............

Lucius apparated in to the Leaky Cauldron with a swirl of his robes. He had some very special errands to run, and he only hoped that Draco did not figure out what he was here for. If he did Lucius was sure he would spill the beans to Harry. And that would simply not do. He wanted it to be a surprise kept for just the right moment, which was why he had told Harry that he had teaching that day, but it was the older classes, so he would not have Harry help him with them.

Harry had been rather upset. So far Harry had liked helping him with teaching, and Harry was proving to be an excellent teacher, even if he had only been his apprentice for two weeks so far. The way he taught it got all the students involved, and to his horror the Slytherins and Gryffindors were actually beginning to cooperate together, just to get through the classes. Harry had decided to take a more hands-on approach to teaching, much like Lupin had three years ago, or so Draco had informed him.

Harry had obstacle courses for them, filled with the things they could come across during their intellectual course. He did not know how much bars of chocolate he had had to buy for his third years, which Harry had decided to introduce to boggarts, and had resulted in many panicking little brats. Lucius shook his head in amusement, thinking that both Draco and Harry had once been that small and bratty.

Lucius moved through the Leaky Cauldron, not sparing anyone a glance, as was his manner. He went out to the back, and whipped out his wand. He tapped the third brick up from the bin, and the archway to Diagon Alley appeared before him, the stones rolling away to the side, to make clear the entryway. Lucius strode through the archway, and up Diagon Alley, knowing very well to which store he was headed. The store was situated next to Madam Malkins.

He paused outside, however, when he noticed a very familiar blonde, blue-eyed, straight-backed and elegantly dressed female aristocrat perusing the jewellery the store held. Narcissa Black. Oh, if Harry were here he would lunge at her, and try to tear her apart. Lucius secretly wished it could happen, but he knew that that could not happen, at least, not yet. He schooled his features in to the trademark Malfoy smirk, and pushed the door open, the bell tinkling above, announcing his entrance.

Both the Clerk and Narcissa looked up at the tinkling. Narcissa smiled at him, and Lucius inclined his head gracefully to her. Even though their divorce had been splashed across the Daily Prophet, they were supposed to be courteous to each other, purely based on the fact that they both had the Dark Mark, though nobody else was supposed to know that, outside their families and the people in the Order of the Phoenix. 'Lucius, it's a surprise to see you here,' she said, still smiling at him.

'Indeed,' Lucius agreed, strutting past her. 'How are you, Narcissa?'

'Well enough,' Narcissa answered nonchalantly. 'And you?'

'Very well, now that I am unfettered by the bonds of a loveless marriage,' Lucius answered with an elegant shrug of one shoulder. He knew Narcissa would not be insulted by this. Narcissa had never loved him. Their marriage had been arranged by their fathers, as was usually common with pureblood families, though they had both agreed to let Draco make his own decisions when he had been born. They did not want him trapped in a loveless marriage as they had been.

Narcissa laughed pleasantly in agreement. 'I admit that I am of the same opinion. But, what brings you here, Lucius. I thought you were teaching at Hogwarts.'

Lucius glanced at her. 'I am,' he agreed. 'However, today I had no classes to endure, so I came here to get something for Draco.' He perused the wrist watches, successfully appearing intrigued by several of them. He leaned closer to the glass, inspecting one watch more carefully.

'But his birthday isn't until October,' Narcissa said, sounding rather confused.

Lucius chuckled. 'And when have you ever known me not to spoil my son rotten on occasions other than his birthday or Christmas?'

Narcissa smiled sheepishly when he glanced at her. 'I forgot that about you.' Lucius moved on to the bracelets that men could wear, as Narcissa moved on to necklaces. There were several moments of silence between them, before Narcissa spoke again. 'I hear that Potter is back at school.'

Lucius contorted his face in to a mask of dislike. 'Yes,' Lucius sneered. 'The little brat actually had the audacity to thank me with a gift for "aiding" in his rescue.' Lucius lowered his voice, and glanced around surreptitiously, before leaning close to Narcissa's ear. 'He never once realised that I was doing my best to foil their rescue of him. What a pathetic boy, don't you think?' Narcissa chuckled and nodded, but said nothing. Lucius pulled away from her, and continued. 'The morning sickness is assaulting him daily, and it happens at all times of day, not just the morning. It's very annoying, having him bolt from the classroom, whenever he does anything too vigorous. He's far worse than you ever were.'

'What did he gift you with?' Narcissa asked after a moment of contemplating. Lucius pulled the sleeve of his robes back from his right forearm, bearing the snake-bracelet. 'You're wearing it to make him trust implicitly, aren't you? And he does, doesn't he?' Lucius nodded, acknowledging her words silently. Narcissa reached out to touch it, but pulled her hand back immediately. Lucius' suspicions about the snake-bracelet had now been confirmed. The snake-bracelet had reared back, coiling as though it might strike at her, sinking its fangs in to her flesh. Narcissa and Lucius shared a glance, and then he covered his forearm once more. He felt the snake-bracelet settled down against his forearm after a moment. 'He probably sees you as someone important in his life, and wants to protect you,' she mused, her hand trembling slightly. 'He probably told the snake to attack anyone that tries to touch the bracelet, anyone that isn't you, that is. It probably has a few enchantments on it as well.'

Lucius nodded, inwardly grimacing. That had been a close one, too close for comfort, in fact. 'Even considering who gifted me with this snake-bracelet, I like it,' Lucius said softly. 'But it's a pity the snake won't attack anyone in the Order for me.' Narcissa hummed her agreement as she gestured for the Clerk to come to her side. Narcissa pointed to an extravagant diamond necklace, and the Clerk went about getting it ready for payment and transportation.

'It was nice speaking with you, Lucius,' Narcissa said softly, smiling as she inclined her head towards him.

'Indeed,' Lucius answered, giving her the same gestures. Narcissa purchased the diamond necklace; it was placed in a jewellery box, which was placed in a bag. Narcissa snapped her fingers. A Lestrange house-elf appeared, took the bag, and then disapparated. Narcissa left the jewellery shop, and Lucius let out an inaudible sigh of relief. A true smile made its way on to his face, and he strode through the jewellery shop, heading for the only section he really wanted.

Lucius leaned closer to the glass, his eyes scanning carefully. He felt his breath hitch as he saw the perfect set sitting before him, encased in white velvet. They were gold bands, with a silver cobra coiled around a lion, their bodies joined in a circle of unity with their tails in each other's mouths. The eyes of the snake were small emeralds, and the eyes of the lion were small rubies. They were perfect, and very symbolic. He knew Harry would love them, with all his heart............

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating a light salad for lunch, when Hedwig came in through the window. Lucius had returned some time ago, but Harry had yet to give him the Spanish Inquisition. Harry smiled as Hedwig swooped down towards him, a scroll of parchment attached to her left leg. She had post for him. _Oh, goodie_, Harry inwardly clapped his hands in anticipation. Hedwig landed on the table in front of him, and he carefully removed the scroll from the leg-tie.

Harry offered her a piece of bread. She turned her head away indignantly, in a manner that was very similar to Lucius' eagle owl, Archimedes. Harry shook his head, amused. Hedwig was spending too much time with that eagle owl, Harry knew. But he could hardly say anything. Some people would say he was spending far too much time with Lucius. And he was really, but he could not get enough of the smirking aristocrat, no matter how much he tried to.

He shook his head to clear his mind of thoughts of Lucius, and he unrolled the scroll of parchment. He had been eagerly awaiting this letter since he had written to Rita Skeeter a week before. He briefly wondered why it had taken so long for Hedwig to get back to him with a response, but, for all he knew, Rita Skeeter could have been on holiday. He read the letter through, with Ron and Hermione there to alert him if anyone tried to look over his shoulder.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_I can't express how surprised I am to receive your letter. I never thought you would be the one to write to me, after all, it was that insufferable know-it-all that discovered my secret. However, I can't complain as she would blab then. You mentioned in your letter that you have an important proposition for me. Well, I must admit that I am certainly intrigued enough. I will deign to meet you; however, the meeting must take place in a public place for I am uncomfortable at the thought of being alone in a room with someone who is so much more powerful than normal people. This part is not negotiable, ever._

_I am aware that there is a Hogsmeade weekend this Sunday, so I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks at four in the afternoon at table three. You will notice me the moment you step in to the pub. You may bring others with you, if you wish. I must confess that I have been longing to find out who your mate is. I was wondering if I could write an article on that, but you probably won't let me. Oh, well, a girl can always hope. I hope the proposition you have for me is a juicy one that I can sink my teeth in to._

_Knowing you, it probably is._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry rolled up the scroll, and slipped it in to his inner pocket. Harry looked up at the staff table, at his mate, and knew that he would not be bringing Lucius with him. No, he would bring Hermione with him. He could trust her to fight at his side in case anything should happen while he was out of the school's protection. He also knew that Hermione knew how to keep her tongue, unlike a certain red-head sitting beside Harry. Ron's tongue could be rather loose when he was angry, so he would not be at the meeting with Skeeter. Oh, no, Harry could only bring Hermione with him, and maybe Vittorio, as well.

Speaking of Vittorio, he was sitting next to Lucius, and they were both looking down at the space between them, hidden by the table. Lucius was obviously showing him whatever he had bought today in Diagon Alley. Harry wished he knew what it was. Draco had said it was special shopping, so maybe it had something to do with Harry. All that Harry really knew was that the suspense was killing him. He wanted to know what Lucius had bought, and he wanted to know sooner rather than later. He hoped he would find out........................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XXXIX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and NO CATS WERE HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS CHAPTER! HA-HA!**

Chapter XXXIX

There was a knock on the door to his chambers just as Harry finished watched the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Harry ejected the DVD, and put it in its box, before he rose up from his sprawled position on the sofa. He was hoping it was Lucius, who had been avoiding him all week, the bastard. Harry had been trying to question him about what he bought in Diagon alley, but Lucius was having none of it. Whenever it seemed like Harry was about to be alone with him, the man would bolt as though fleeing for his life. It frustrated Harry to no end. Now he could not even have sex with his mate, Lucius was avoiding him so much.

Harry stalked towards the door to his chambers, hoping he could ambush the person if it was Lucius. He stood to the side of the portrait door, and called out, 'come in!' in a loud carrying voice. The password was given outside, and the portrait door swung open, and in stepped a platinum blonde aristocrat. Harry was just about to pounce when he realised it was not the one he was hoping for. No, this was Draco, and Harry cursed to himself mentally, having forgotten that he had told the Slytherin that he would help him find his Animagus form.

Harry relaxed, and moved out from his position. 'Hey, Draco,' Harry said, and the blonde jumped in surprise, whirling around in a swirl of his robes, looking very reminiscent of his father. Harry smiled, amused, and then pulled the blonde in to a brotherly hug. They _were_ more like brothers than future step-father, and step-son. Draco hugged him back, surprisingly enough. 'How have you been? How is life in the snake pit?' Draco chuckled in response.

'I'm fine, and the snake pit is the same as always. Now kindly let _go_ of me,' Draco drawled. Harry released him immediately, grinning broadly. 'Can we get down to business as soon as possible? Severus wants me to help him with the _Wolfsbane Potion_ tonight. He has a bit of a head cold, but he won't take any _Pepper-up_ until he's finished it, so I agreed to help him. You know, for Professor Lupin, your, ah, honorary Godfather.'

'I know who you mean, Draco,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'Stay there for a moment; I'll be back in a second.' Harry went in to his bedroom, and retrieved both his invisibility cloak, and the Marauders' map. He returned to the living room, where Draco was waiting for him. 'Let's go. I think we should do this in the Room of Requirement, because there's every chance that your Animagus form might be too large for my chambers, and I don't want to damage anything. So, come on.'

Harry beckoned him close, and then he wrapped the invisibility cloak around the both of them. Harry pulled out his wand, and murmured the needed words for the map while tapping it with the tip of his wand. The map opened up in his hands, the ink lines spreading out across the parchment. 'So, that's how you got around all the time last year, when the Inquisitorial Squad was trying to catch you for Umbridge. You should be in Slytherin, Harry, you would do well there.'

Harry snorted in amusement. 'You know, the hat tried to put me there, but I had been put off of the notion after I met you in Madam Malkins, so I convinced the hat to put me in Gryffindor, so I could forever be the bane of your life. Be quiet now,' Harry said, and he pushed the portrait door open. The two of them went out in to the corridor. With Harry watching the Marauder's map the two of them made their way through the school, going up to the fifth floor corridor.

They had to be careful. They had to make sure that there was no one around before they opened doors, or gave passwords to portraits, and the like. They also had to be wary of Mrs Norris – she always seemed to be aware that Harry and his friends were under the invisibility cloak, and always ran off to get her master, Filch. She was a bad omen, the stupid ugly cat, and Harry really longed to give her a big kick up the ass, or throw her off the astronomy tower, and then he would see if cats really could land on their feet, and had nine lives, or more specifically, just Mrs Norris.

As they were going up the stairs towards the fifth floor Harry had to throw himself at Draco, pressing him against the banister, with his hand over Draco's mouth, cutting off all sound from the platinum blonde aristocrat. The reason behind this was that Lucius and Flitwick were coming down the steps. They were talking hurriedly and quietly, and Flitwick seemed so excited that he might just explode. Lucius was showing him the contents of a small black box. 'Do you think you could put some charms on these for me, Filius? I'd do it myself, only my Charms work is nowhere near as, ah, proficient as yours.'

'Of course, Lucius, of course, I'd love to. When do you plan to show your young lion his one?'

'Valentine's Day,' Lucius answered softly.

'Oh, that's so romantic,' Flitwick squeaked happily. 'I suppose you have the whole day planned out, and you're going to spend the whole day with him, aren't you?'

'Of course, Filius, who else would I spend the day with? I'm hardly going to spend the day with Severus and Draco.'

Flitwick chuckled in spite of himself. 'No, I suppose not. Well, don't you worry, Lucius; I will have so many charms on these by the time you give his to him that they will positively radiate power. I shall take good care of these for you while I work on them.'

'Thank you, Filius, really, this will mean so much to him, and myself, of course. I have no idea how I can possibly repay you for this.'

'Just make him happy,' Flitwick said as he and Lucius passed the frozen Harry and Draco. Harry tried to get a look at whatever was in the box, but Flitwick had it in his pocket so fast that he barely saw the white velvet. Harry mentally cursed, but then a broad smile spread across his face, from ear to ear. Lucius was planning something for the two of them on Valentine's Day, and had something to give him, something he went all the way to Diagon Alley to get, even though there was a perfectly good jewellery store in Hogsmeade. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

Once the two adults had gone down the steps, and moved around the corner, Harry pulled back from his position of squishing Draco against the banister, and pulled his hand away from Draco's mouth before he decided to bite him. Harry looked at him sheepishly. 'Sorry,' Harry mouthed. Draco glared at him and righted himself, running his hands down his robes with an air that clearly said how affronted he was, regardless of what they had overheard.

They continued on, and then they were on the right corridor. Draco stayed under the cloak, off to the side, and Harry paced back and forth in front of the blank stone wall, chanting in his head; _I need a place where I can teach Draco how to become an Animagus._ When the door appeared, the two of them went inside, and Draco pulled off the invisibility cloak, putting it off to the side. Harry looked around. The Room of Requirement obviously thought they needed a large room, because the room was very, _very_ large.

'Why is the room so damn big?' Draco complained, his eyes taking in every inch of the room.

'Maybe the room thinks you're going to be fat in your Animagus form,' Harry said, chuckling with amusement. Draco swatted his arm, hard, and Harry waited until Draco had turned away from him to rub his arm, his face contorted in to a grimace of pain. Of course, he returned his face to normal, and lowered his hand the moment Draco started to turn back towards him. 'Okay, Draco, get in to the lotus position on the floor, it will help, trust me.'

The two of them went down on to the floor, closed their eyes, and crossed their legs, bringing the ankles up on to their knees. That was the good thing about Quidditch; it gave you a lot of flexibility. 'Alright, now, for the moment, we will concentrate on breathing. We want to be calm, our breathing long, slow and deep, filling every fibre of our beings,' Harry said quietly.

Draco snorted. 'You sound like such a spaz.'

'Do you want me to help you, or not?' Harry asked, not even sounding irritated, having gotten control over his emotions, his breathing, his magic, months before, back during the summer when Vittorio had been instructing him. Draco did not answer, but the silence was answer enough. 'Now, breathe as I breathe; In and out, in and out,' Harry said softly, punctuating his words with the relevant action. He listened carefully, and sensed that Draco was doing as he was told, a first for the platinum aristocratic sixteen-year old.

Harry smiled. He was pleased. 'Good,' Harry said low enough not to disturb the tranquillity they had going on in the room, but loud enough for Draco to hear him from where he was. 'Now, I realise you might find this a little difficult, or maybe not so much considering who you are but, try to empty your mind. Don't think of anything, at all. Don't even think of nothing.'

'Would you just shut up?' Draco snapped. Harry let out a laugh, but they both got themselves under control after awhile. They stayed in silence for a long while, with the only sound in the room being the sounds of their breathing. For a long moment neither of them spoke, until Harry finally broke the silence with a well-placed murmur.

'Focus on your magic, Draco, allow it to fill you, from the roots of your hair, to the tips of your toes. Feel it fill you, and then reach for it, will yourself to transform in to the animal form best-suited to you. Take as long as you need.' Harry opened his eyes slowly, and watched Draco's face for a long while. Draco's face was an expression of complete calm, and Harry had to wonder whether he had ever learned Occlumency before, because Animagus transformations were quite similar to that branch of magic.

After a few long moments Harry noticed a faint shimmer travelling down from the skin just underneath Draco's hairline, along his face, down his body, until it reached his toes. Then the transformation took place, and suddenly a large black vicious-looking Hungarian Horntail, filling the room with its large, scaly, spiky body. Harry stared up at him. No wonder Draco was attracted to a Dragon Tamer. This was just so clichéd. The Hungarian Horntail opened its eyes, and gazed down at him with large golden cat-like orbs.

Harry face broke out in a grin that was both happy and full of pride. 'Well done, Draco, really, well done!' Draco gave him a dragonish grin, and let out a rumbling growl that Harry recognised as a laugh. Harry pulled out his wand, and murmured, '_Expecto Patronum Communicatus_!' That was an extension to the Patronus Charm that Lucius had taught him over the past two weeks, in case he ever needed to contact someone, or mainly him. A stag patronus shot out of the end of his wand, and stood imperiously in front of him, waiting for orders. 'Alright, Prongs go to my mate, Lucius, but only if he is alone, and tell him that there is a surprise waiting for him in the room across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy on the fifth floor corridor. Tell him to come quickly. Go!' Prongs ran off, antlers raised regally.

A puff of smoke escaped Draco's nostrils, and Harry jumped in surprise. He hoped he would not barbeque him alive with a sneeze or anything of the sort. Harry edged away from him nervously. Draco gave him a look, and Harry squealed, almost wanting to flee the room. He knew Draco would never hurt him intentionally, but accidents could happen. Harry moved towards the door, and said, 'ah, you wait in here, and I'll wait for him outside.' Harry pulled open the door, and stepped outside, letting out a sigh of relief.

Harry closed the door, and leaned against it, content to wait for Lucius there. He did not have to wait very long it seemed. He closed his eyes as he waited, and jumped in surprise when he felt lips assault his own. Harry opened his eyes, and jerked back from his mate, looking around fervently, before glaring at Lucius who was just smirking sinfully at him. 'Lucius, are you crazy?! There could have been anyone around! I can't believe you –' Lucius silenced him with another kiss, pulling him close.

After a moment Harry pulled back once more. Lucius was so damn confident, and his smirk was so damn sexy, he just wanted to grab him, and ride him until he could barely move his little finger. But, damn it, he was supposed to be angry with him, not hormone-driven! Harry glared at him. 'Keep your hands, and your mouth to yourself, I didn't invite you here so you could fuck me senseless, you know,' Harry growled dangerously at him.

Lucius smirked, and pressed against him, pressing him harder against the door. 'Then what did you invite me here for? And where exactly is here? I've never noticed a door here before.'

Harry sighed. 'That's because the door is only there when you have real need of the room behind it.' He cursed his own body as his cock started to stiffen against Lucius' thigh. God, being pinned against a door by his mate, where the danger of being found was high, was turning him on faster than he had thought possible. He had to get the door open before it was too late, and he was too hard. He started to search the door blindly with his hand for the handle.

Lucius brought his lips to that sensitive spot just below his ear, teasing it expertly. Harry's breath hitched, and his hand found the door handle, but seemed to be frozen for a moment, before it jerked to the side, turning the handle. Harry stumbled backwards, landing on his ass, the momentum of the moment, causing Lucius to fall down on top of him. Lucius smirked winningly down at him, and kicked the door shut. 'God damn it, Lucius, stop thinking with your accursed cock!' Harry growled, trying to get a good knee in to his mate's groin.

Lucius counteracted that movement, spreading Harry's thighs wide, pressing his hips between them. Lucius was so cooperating with what Harry had in mind, so in an attempt to save Draco, and himself, from further embarrassment he cupped Lucius' face in his hands, and made as if to kiss him, but just before their mouths locked, he shoved the man's head up, pointing his face in the direction of the Hungarian Horntail. Harry watched, amused, as Lucius' face went from smirking to actually fearful in a split second.

'Okay, you can show him now!' Harry called up to the Hungarian Horntail, which closed its eyes, and after a moment, a shimmer travelled down its body, and Draco stood in its place, beaming at his father. 'Now, get off me,' Harry said, pushing the older man away, while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Lucius climbed to his feet, and he was staring at Draco, really staring at him, and then he smiled, and held out his arms. Draco hugged him tightly for several moments, before they parted and pretended like it had never happened.

Lucius offered his hand to Harry, who took it, and allowed the older man to pull him to his feet. 'So, did the Hungarian Horntail successfully deflate your libido?' Harry asked, his face a mask of innocence. Lucius glared at him, grabbed him by the collar, and jerked him so close their mouths were almost touching.

'Well, I'm going to leave now,' Draco drawled, and then he was gone, leaving Harry alone with his mate. Harry smiled at his mate, who only narrowed his gaze further, before releasing him all together. Lucius turned towards the door, and made to walk away. Harry could not believe it. Lucius was going to walk away from him, just like that. Harry grabbed on to his arm, and pulled him back, jerking him around roughly, his expression defiant.

'What the hell is your problem?!' Harry demanded.

'You,' Lucius hissed viciously.

'Me?'

'Yes, you! Did you like it?! Seeing the fear on my face?! Did you enjoy seeing me so weak?! Did it make you feel good?!'

Harry stared at him, a mixture of shock and hurt on his face. 'How could you think that of me?' Harry asked, his voice strained with his emotional agony. 'Do you know me so little, that you could think that I would enjoy seeing my lover, my mate, fearful? Do you think I could enjoy seeing my proud, strong mate falling in to weakness? How could you?! HOW COULD YOU?!' Harry shouted finally. 'YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, AND NOW YOU THINK THAT I ENJOY HURTING YOU?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I INVITED YOU HERE SO THAT YOU COULD SEE DRACO'S ANIMAGUS FORM. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT THAT HIS FORM IS A DRAGON, YOU BASTARD!'

Harry stormed away from him, but paused before he opened the door, and said in a soft and agonised tone, 'I love you, Lucius, and you say you love me, but you obviously don't know me enough beyond the realm of sex. I can't even deign to look at you until you come to your senses about me. Goodbye.' Harry pulled open the door, and walked away, not even aware that a single tear was sliding down his left cheek his pain was so intense.

Harry did know how he was going to survive without at least once looking his mate in the face, but every moment that he would not seemed so daunting in his mind. He only hoped he would not be too miserable come tomorrow, when he would have to meet with Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks..................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

I feel so mean for making them have another argument. Can't they just live happily ever after already?! But never mind me.

Review please.


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XL**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies.**

Chapter XL

Harry let Hermione pull him along behind her as they headed towards the village of Hogsmeade. He just was not bothered anymore. He did not want to meet with Rita Skeeter. He did not want to go to Hogsmeade. He did not even want to leave his comfortable but decidedly lonely bed. He just wanted to curl up in bed, and sulk all day long. It had only been a day since his argument with Lucius, since he had said he would not deign to look at him until he saw sense, and he was truly and utterly miserable.

He had wept himself to sleep the night before, curled up in as small a ball as he could possibly make himself, the blankets wrapped around him tightly. He had had horrible dreams where Lucius had told him that he had realised that he just could not possibly bed a Gryffindor anymore, that he now in fact hated him. And he had woken up alone, his face red and puffy, a scream tearing up from his throat as his body jerked erect in the bed. He did not think it could be so agonisingly painful to be separated from his mate for even a day.

But he refused to go back to him and be the weaker of the two. Harry was not in the wrong, Lucius was. So Lucius should apologise, not him. But he had to remind himself of this every five minutes, just to stop himself from going to Lucius' quarters, and begging for forgiveness, pleading with him, willing to do anything the older man said, if it meant that he would forgive him. Harry was doing the right thing, keeping himself from Lucius, forcing the older man to realise that he was in the wrong, and not Harry.

'Come on, Harry, cheer up,' Hermione said, smiling at him as she pulled him down the road. Harry could barely frown at her, never mind smile in response. 'We're going to have Skeeter spy on our foreign problem, what could be a more entertaining way to spend the day?' He did not dignify her question with a response, but he could certainly think of ways to make the day far more enjoyable for himself than it was going to be, and they all involved him splayed out across his mate's bed, pleading with him to make love to him.

_Stop it, Harry; you are doing the right thing, here! Don't let yourself waver in this. Lucius is in the wrong, not you!_ Harry repeated over and over in his head, a sigh escaping his lips. Harry looked back over his shoulder at the school, wondering whether Lucius was in there, or whether he would be the chaperone for the Hogsmeade weekend. Even if he was not going to speak to his mate, he would not mind seeing him from a distance. Maybe if he looked miserable enough Lucius might come to his senses, sweep him off his feet, and then plunder him mercilessly in to the mattress of his large bed back in his quarters. 'Why are you so chipper, Hermione?' Harry asked grudgingly as he returned his gaze to the road ahead of him

'Why are you _not_?' Hermione returned, still smiling, but there was a hint of concern in her eyes. Harry was usually excited to go to Hogsmeade, because he was a great lover of Butter beer, and wizard candy, but today he was just so miserable.

Harry sighed again, and closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at her. 'Lucius and I had a fight yesterday,' he said softly, but the pain in his voice at the mention of his mate's name was easily audible. Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly, and the floodgates of words opened, and it all came pouring out of him in a rush. 'I was helping Draco find his Animagus form, and it was really cool. He's a Hungarian Horntail, you know, and I sent my patronus to Lucius telling him that I had a surprise for him, and he came and he got scared, and he thought....he thought....he thought that I had meant for him to be fearful, that I had planned it, that I had enjoyed it. I don't enjoy seeing him full of fear, because I'm so used to him being so strong and sturdy, and, well, you know. I told him that I wouldn't deign to look at him until he came to the realisation that I'm not like that, and it's just so damn hard.'

Harry felt fresh tears slide down his cheeks, and he lifted a hand to wipe them away. Hermione stopped walking, and pulled Harry in to a tight hug. Harry hugged her back, and it all came pouring out of him, all the tears that he had thought that he could not shed anymore, that he had thought had dried up the night before. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly. 'That's it, Harry, let it all out. You know how Lucius is; he's a prat that thinks he's right all the time. He doesn't like being afraid, he's not used to it. He's used to being a powerful Deatheater that could barely love anyone, and suddenly he's in love with you, and all the emotions he had squashed when he had sided with Voldemort are beginning to resurface, and he doesn't know how to react to them, yet. Just give him time, Harry, he'll come to his senses, and then he'll come crawling back, begging for you to forgive him. Time, that's all that's needed with him,' Hermione said gently.

Harry pulled back, and gave her a watery smile. 'Always trust Hermione, she always knows best, whatever the situation.'

'That's right,' Hermione said, nodding her head, smiling at him. 'Now, come along.' Hermione linked her arm with his, and together they continued on their way in to the village of Hogsmeade, huddling close together, because it was quite cold in mid-January. They had an ex-reporter to meet................

Back at Hogwarts Severus Snape, the resident Potions Master of the school had an iron grip on Lucius' upper right arm, as he literally dragged him across the school grounds, heading for the school gates. Severus had a determined expression on his face as he tugged Lucius along behind him. 'Severus, let go of my arm! I already told you that I'm not going!' Lucius hissed angrily, his face contorted with said anger. Lucius did not want to go to Hogsmeade, because he knew _he_ would be there.

He would not face Harry again until the boy was ready to apologise, after all, the boy had meant for him to come see the dragon, had meant for him to be fearful, and had meant to see it. Harry had orchestrated the whole thing, the little bastard, and Lucius wanted him to apologise for it, wanted to see him on his knees begging for forgiveness. He had patience enough to wait for that moment, but he did not want to see him until then. 'And I don't give a damn what you say, Lucius,' Severus growled, 'I have had to listen to you complain all day yesterday, and all morning today. You are bloody miserable without your brat, and I won't stand for it for a moment more.'

'Severus,' Lucius said warningly.

'Shut up,' Severus snapped. 'I don't want to hear another word, I have heard enough. Have you even allowed yourself to consider how much _you_ have hurt _him_, and not been so stubborn that you have concentrated on the reverse? Harry invited you there so you could see the Animagus form that Draco had just discovered. You didn't give Harry ample enough time to explain himself before you sexually assaulted him against the door before he had the chance, and then you go and snap his head off for wanting to know why you were so angry! God damn it, Lucius, I thought _I_ was supposed to be the insensitive one of our duo. He tried to explain himself after the fact, and you would barely hear of it at all. You're supposed to be in love with him, but you won't even listen to him when he tries to speak to you. You are such a god damned stuck up prat, and I'm surprised that Harry didn't give up on you months ago.'

Severus pulled Lucius out past the school gates, and along the road leading to Hogsmeade. Severus was striding so purposefully, dragging Lucius behind him, that they actually managed to catch up to some of the straggling students. Lucius started struggling even harder as the two fully grown wizards recognised the long raven braid of Harry Potter, and the bushy brown hair of his best friend, Hermione Granger. As they watched Harry and Granger stopped walking, and they turned to face each other, and then Harry started speaking, and tears slid down his cheeks in torrents, and Granger pulled him in to a tight hug, her hands rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Severus turned and glared at Lucius, before smacking him upside the head. 'You jackass, look what you have done!' Severus hissed furiously, giving him the patented death glare, and the nostril flare of doom. Lucius was not even looking at him; his gaze was locked on the agonised expression on Harry's face as he wept in Granger's arms, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her as close as humanly possible. Did he really hurt Harry that much? Was that even possible?

Granger was talking now, but he could not hear a word of what she said, though it hardly mattered. He could almost read the words off her lips. He saw Harry give her a watery smile, and then they were walking on again. Lucius stood still for a moment, not sure whether he wanted to run after him, and take him in his arms, or whether he wanted to flee back to Hogwarts, casting a _Stunning Charm_ at Severus if necessary. 'Don't even think about that second one,' Severus growled, continuing on, pulling Lucius along behind him.

'Stupid Legilimens,' Lucius muttered under his breath. Lucius had thought that he would not need to employ Occlumency while at Hogwarts, but he could see that he was wrong, now. _Stupid Severus Snape_, Lucius drawled in his head. 'Severus, I don't want to do this, please.'

'"Please" won't work, no matter how little you normally use it. You are not getting out of this. You are coming to the Three Broomsticks with me, we're going to have a drink, you're going to stare down at the snake-bracelet on your arm for a while, and then you're going to grovel at his feet, whether you like the notion of doing so or not. _You_ are the one in the wrong, Lucius, _not_ Harry, no matter how much you might wish it were otherwise. This is not negotiable. Walk faster,' Severus growled threateningly, jerking him forwards.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Lucius complained in a rather Malfoyish and dignified manner.

'Because I am right. I always am, when it comes to you, now come on, you great prat.' Lucius resigned himself to the fact that he was not getting out of this trip to Hogsmeade, no matter how much he might want to. It was not up to him. Lucius sigh in frustration at the thought. Severus glanced at him. 'You said you slept poorly last night, well, imagine how poorly Harry had to have slept, knowing that his mate was angry with him for something so inconsequential that a globule of spit would drown it.'

'It was his fault,' Lucius said adamantly, puffing out his chest with indignation. Severus prodded him forcefully in the ribs, causing him to deflate quickly as he winced in pain. Lucius elbowed him back, but refused to escalate further. Malfoys were above such things. 'And anyway, Severus, you're supposed to be my brother in all but blood, why are you defending him instead of me?!' Lucius demanded, glaring at him angrily.

Severus shrugged elegantly with one shoulder, seemingly untroubled by Lucius' anger. 'That may be true, but Harry's my friend as well, and he's right, and I defend those who are right, not those that I've known longest.' Severus' tone easily told Lucius that their discussion was over. They walked towards the village of Hogsmeade in silence, with Lucius lost in his own thoughts............

Harry and Hermione stepped inside the Three Broomsticks, rubbing their arms to bring circulation and warmth back to them. The pub was bustling with customers, as usual. The Three Broomsticks was a very popular pub in these parts. Harry looked around carefully, and he did indeed spot Rita Skeeter rather quickly. She was hard to miss in her lime green robes and blonde hair, her green-framed glass sitting on the bridge of her slender noses, her lips locked around the straw stuck in a rather exotic looking drink, her fingers wrapped around the glass. She was drinking enthusiastically.

Harry nudged Hermione in the ribs, and she glanced around, spotting her instantly. Harry leaned closer to her, and said in her ear, 'you keep her busy, and I will get us drinks. Butter beer okay for you?' Hermione nodded, but said nothing. She pushed her way through the bustling crowd, taking a seat across from Skeeter. Harry watched them exchange rather unfriendly greetings for a moment, and then he pushed his way towards the bar.

When he reached the bar Madam Rosmerta turned to him immediately, with him being royalty and all that. She did not exactly want to offend him by serving him last. Vittorio had told Harry that the day that he had gone in to his state of hibernation the Palace Guards sent to help in the search had gone down to the pub, and had had a party, celebrating the fact that he had been found, if not unharmed. Madam Rosmerta had been very happy and grateful for the patronage.

'What can I do for you, Harry?' Madam Rosmerta had been invited to address him by his given name back in his third year, and had not stopped not that he was royalty. Harry was glad. He did not want to make a scene. After all, the meeting with Rita Skeeter was supposed to be inconspicuous.

'Two Butter beers please, Madam Rosmerta,' Harry answered, glancing back at Hermione and Skeeter, hoping that they could be civil enough not to start an argument, but knowing Hermione he had little to worry about. He knew that Hermione would never rise to any bait that Skeeter threw at her. Madam Rosmerta nodded, and bent down to get two bottles from beneath the counter top. She straightened, and popped the lids before pouring the frothy not-very-alcoholic beverages in to two glasses. Harry paid the necessary amount, and took the two glasses from her. He thanked her, and turned away from the bar, and froze.

Severus was leading Lucius in to the pub. Actually, he was dragging him along behind him, his grip vice-like. Lucius was so beautiful, with bursts of January sunlight streaming in behind him, framing his head like a heavenly halo. Harry swallowed thickly, and tried to get his feet to move before the two men saw him. He had just taken one step when Severus looked up, and their eyes met from across the distance. Severus gave him a soft smile, and then elbowed Lucius in the ribs. Lucius looked up, and his silver gaze locked on Harry's face.

Harry forced himself to turn away from his mate as he felt fresh tears sting his eyes. He did not want Lucius to see him in such a state, crying over the fact that they had had an argument, as though he was a pathetic weak wet blanket that could not handle fights. Carefully Harry pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to spill a drop of Butter beer, until he made it to the table that Skeeter and Hermione were sitting at. Hermione pushed further in towards the wall, making room for Harry. Harry set down the two drinks, and took his seat across from Skeeter.

Skeeter smiled at him in a rather predatory fashion. 'Why so glum, Mister Potter? Lover's tiff?'

Harry glared at her coldly. 'My private life shall remain exactly that; private.' Skeeter sat up straighter at his tone. Obviously she had not been expecting such a change in his demeanour since they had last met, the previous year. 'As I said in my letter, I have a proposition for you,' Harry drawled in a tone very reminiscent of Lucius. The man in question was at that moment being shoved down in to a chair that would have him position so that he would be facing Harry from the other side of the next table. Severus handed him a shot of Firewhiskey, and sat in his own chair behind Skeeter, a shot glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hands. Harry knew that Severus would be able to hear every word spoken between himself and the ex-reporter.

Harry barely allowed himself to look at Lucius, before he returned his gaze to the ex-reporter before him. Harry continued in the same tone. 'The job I have for you is very juicy, and could possibly be dangerous for you. I will, of course, be willing to pay for medical care, should you be at all injured while on the job.'

'What is this job?' Skeeter asked, leaning forward in her chair, sounding very curious now. Not every job a reporter went on was a dangerous one. The dangerous ones were very rare and far between.

'Don't interrupt,' Harry scolded harshly, causing the woman to raise her eyebrows in surprise and amusement. 'I want you to sojourn to Russia, and do some decidedly illegal and underhanded surveillance of Dmitri Zjukovski for me. We have reason to believe that he may have been involved in a rather recent abduction carried out by Deatheaters.' Skeeter's face sobered up in an instant, and she stared at him for several moments, looking all most horrified.

'Have you gone absolutely and positively bugfuck?!' Skeeter demanded lowly. 'You want me to go spy on the Russian Minister for Magic, who you suspect is involved with Deatheaters?! That's the most hare-brained idea I have ever heard! Do you want to send me to my possible demise?!'

'Fine, if you are not willing, I will find someone more willing, but the Ministry will hear of your illegal Animagus transformations immediately.' Harry rose from his seat, pulling Hermione up with him. The two left the table, and walked towards the door. Harry was, in fact, counting in his head as they walked away from the ex-reporter. Right on cue he heard the woman call after him.

'Potter, wait!' Harry turned on his heal to face her, and lifted an eyebrow elegantly in question. 'Potter, we can negotiate. Come back.' Harry inclined his head, and both he and Hermione returned to their seats. In his peripheral vision he could see Lucius watching him almost avidly, as though hungry for his next move in the game. Harry eyed Skeeter with a narrowed gaze, waiting for her to continue with what she wanted to say. Skeeter took a deep breath, and then ploughed on. 'If I'm going to do this, I won't do it for anything less than five thousand galleons a week, straight in to my Gringotts vault every Sunday, and your continued silence about my transformations.'

Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, indicating that he was at least contemplating her words. Harry lifted a hand, and tapped the tip of one finger against his chin as he really thought about it. He should not have expected her to do such a dangerous task without weekly payment instead of the paid medical care for any injuries caused. After all, it was possible that her life could be on the line if she was found out and Zjukovski truly was a Deatheater, and Harry really had no doubt in his mind about that.

Harry leaned towards her. 'I could pay you that much, but I won't, Rita, though I will offer you something else instead.' Skeeter cocked her head, and he knew she was listening to him intently. 'I will pay you three thousand galleons a week; continue my silence about your Animagus transformation; and I will give you the opportunity to write a novel about the life of Harry Potter after I kill Voldemort.' Skeeter jumped, slopping her drink down herself when he mentioned the name of the most infamous Dark Wizard of the age. Most people were afraid of the bastard's assumed name.

Harry ignored the fact that he could see Lucius staring at him in shock, and the fact that Severus had stiffened in his seat behind Skeeter. Harry continued. 'The novel will, of course, be written word for word, based on my own thoughts and memories of all my experiences from my one and only memory of my parents when they were alive, right up to and including the war we are currently in, mentioning every little detail of what I know of myself, and the others around me, and I will pull it off the shelves if you do not stick exactly to what I give you.' His tone was now very menacing. 'There will be no slanderous remarks about me or mine coming from your quill that have not been in my memories or thoughts at the time. You are not to fabricate the truth in even the littlest of ways. Do you understand me?'

'You really think you can lead the light side to victory against him and his Deatheaters?' Skeeter whispered, almost afraid to speak, her eyes gleaming.

Harry stared her hard for several long moments, and met her gaze steadily, and without even the slightest quiver in his voice he said, 'I don't _think _so, Rita, I _know_ so. I will kill him myself; to free those I love from his tyranny. Too long have people lived in fear of the sound of his very name. No longer,' Harry hissed. 'This year he will die at my hands, and the light side will be victorious. I will lead those who are brave enough to face him in to battle, and we will win. There are things that must be done before that, but the final battle will be before the year is out. On that you have my word. Now, do we have a deal, or don't we?'

For several moments they stared at each other, and then Skeeter held her hand out towards him. 'We have a deal,' she said quietly. He took her hand, and they shook on it. They smiled thinly at each other, and then pulled their hands back to themselves. Harry looked at Hermione, and she nodded. They down their glasses of Butter beer, and they rose from their seats. Harry allowed himself to look at Lucius once, before he and Hermione left the pub, their backs to the blonde aristocrat who was covertly staring as Harry retreated from the pub.

Harry and Hermione headed towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the Hogsmeade Branch, where they knew Ron would be waiting for them...............

The door of the pub swung closed after Harry and Granger left the pub. Lucius looked at his empty shot glass, and then slid back the sleeve of his robes covering his right forearm so he could stare down at the snake-bracelet encircling his forearm. With his left hand he touched it, stroking it gently, lovingly, as he thought over the argument he had had with Harry, and Severus, and then what he had heard that day in the pub. He realised with an inaudible sigh that Severus had been dead right.

He had hurt Harry far more than Harry had hurt him, and now Harry would barely look at him, because of him, because he had lost his temper, because he had not thought things true the day before. It was _his_ fault that they were fighting, not _Harry's_, only he had just been too blind to see that, too stubborn and arrogant, and pig-headed and.....and he needed to apologise. He glanced at Severus, who was openly glaring at him. Lucius looked at him questioningly. 'What the hell are you sitting there for? Go after him and apologise, you dumbass!'

Lucius did not need to be ordered a second time. He tore up from his seat, and pushed his way forcefully through the bustling patrons of the pub. He only hope he could catch up to Harry before was too long gone from his sight..............

TBC

I know I'm mean for such a cliffy. So sue me, he-he!

Was the chapter okay?

Review please.


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Wow, over 250 reviews. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I feel so blessed, and think that I'm going to start crying like those girls on those pageant shows where they say their greatest wish is for "world peace". *Cheeky Grin*. Okay, this chapter starts out with Draco, okay. You'll see why when you read it. Enjoy, my loves.**

Chapter XLI

Draco strutted down the road in Hogsmeade, surrounded by his Slytherin cronies, as he usually did on the Hogsmeade weekend, even fact he did so wherever he went; it was custom, a custom he could not wait to be rid of when the war was finally over, and the light side had one. Crabbe and Goyle were guffawing, telling the group a rehash of what their fathers had told them after the Inner Circle meeting on St Stephan's day, a popular story amongst the Slytherins these days. Draco himself had long ago tuned out. He did not want to hear how the Dark Lord spoke about raping Harry while he screamed and wept in agony. Harry was his friend, and he would not listen to such horrible stories about him, now that they had gotten to know each other after Harry had saved him from drowning back in November.

Draco stared at the road ahead of him, wishing for all the world that he could hang around with Harry in public. Even Granger would be better company than these foul mouthed beasts that he was supposed to call his friends. They were far from being his friends. They were more like necessary shields from the Dark Lord. When he was hanging around with Slytherins, bad-mouthing Potters in general, then he and his father were safe from the Dark Lord. It was all part of the game of survival. He needed to act the part, because he was a snake in a pit full of snakes that were far more dangerous than he ever could be, for they were poisonous, and their toxins could spread through his body faster than he could say "Voldemort's Nipple!" at the top of his voice.

Not that he ever would. The mere thought of Voldemort even having one of those was...sickening, at best. Draco shook his head the slightest bit, to clear his head of those thoughts. They were far too dark for his liking. He moved his mind to much greener pastures, namely the time he had spent at the Burrow over the Christmas holidays, while Harry had been in his temporary state of hibernation for a week. While he would never really consider the lopsided building a _house_, it was certainly far more than just a _home_. There was a very large difference between the two words, though he was not much bothered to think about his reasoning behind the thought.

His time there had certainly been bearable, more so, even. Not one insult had been passed between himself and the Weasleys, but there had been plenty of banter between them, especially between himself and Ron. He had to address them by their names in his own head, or else he would just get confused in his own mind. There was only one Granger, but there were many Weasleys, so confusion was quick if he did not use their given names. It was simple necessity, nothing more.

During his stay the Weasleys had been more than kind to him. Mrs Weasley always filled his plate, and made sure he ate every scrap of food she had given him, because and these were her words, he was a "strapping you man who needed his five basic food groups to stay healthy and strong." The wording had even managed to make him blush when she had first said them, and a Malfoy never blushed if they could help it at all. Mr Weasley had also been kind, and Draco had gotten involved in several debates with the balding man.

Bill had been really cool. Not to mention attractive, with his long red hair tied back in a ponytail, his dragon-hide clothes, and the dragon fang in his ear. Bill had been an enthusiastic conversationalist, with a quick mind and a sharp tongue. Draco had gotten in to several arguments with him, but never anything serious. Ginny and Ron were as they usually were, easy to anger, but mostly rather staid towards him. The real fights happened between the siblings themselves, with Draco watching, amused, at the sidelines.

But the jewel of his stay had most definitely been a certain Dragon Tamer by the name of Charlie Weasley. Charlie, while not as tall as Ron or Bill, was still an inch taller than Draco, much to Draco's chagrin, with sapphire eyes and red-hair that swept past his shoulders. Charlie was well-built with corded muscles on his arms and legs and everywhere else from what he had accidently walked out on. The memory in question was Draco's favourite. He had been coming out of the bedroom he shared with Ron to go down to the kitchen for breakfast. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it, Charlie had been coming out of the bathroom, which was directly across the hall from where Draco had emerged, at the exact same moment, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.

The hall space was very small, and the two of them had ended up wedged together between the two walls. Draco had, of course, been blushing furiously, his slender but Quidditch-toned body seeming to fit exactly in to the contours of Charlie's body. A lot of people might have seen all the burn scars on the man's body as a disfigurement, but not Draco. Draco thought they added a lot of character to an already very attractive package. Charlie had been his confident self in that moment, a cheeky grin plastered to his face.

Draco still blushed crimson at the memory of it, but only in private. He did not blush in front of Slytherins, ever. To get out of the fix the two had been in Charlie had wrapped his rather large hands around Draco's hips, and he had jerked Draco forward, pressing them as close as they possibly could be. Draco had blushed in deeper at that moment, and then Charlie took one step to his left in a turn, moving Draco in the other direction, leaving Draco on the lower step, blushing furiously.

Charlie had then sauntered away without another word, and Draco had stared after him, his cheeks red, and his eyes wide. Draco had had to use a spell his father had taught him – to get rid of his growing problem. He did not know how to really describe it in his head, but there was just something sexy about being pressed against a wall by a half-naked and wet Charlie Weasley. After that Draco had been utterly fascinated by the man, spending hours in conversation with him, and otherwise just watching him covertly from across whatever room they would be in.

Draco could still remember what it had felt like to be against his broad, thick body. It was like being embraced by organic steel that was gentle to the touch, but had a deep-seated hint of danger in its hardness. The thought of it sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He was intending to lose himself in further memories, but was jerked out of his reverie by Parkinson's shrill laugh. Draco looked around, and saw that the Slytherins had moved a few steps ahead of him, and they were pointing and laughing at something down a side-alley.

Draco quickened his stride, and saw exactly what they were laughing at. In a word, Charlie. In more than a word, Charlie having an intense argument with a very attractive male brunette, and it was obvious that they knew each other as lovers from the way they acted around each other. Draco strained his ears to hear the argument over the laughing. 'Charlie, I don't understand! You're a Dragon Tamer; you're supposed to be with me at the Dragon Reservation in Romania! Come back with me, you don't need to stay here!' The man sounded Australian to Draco, who had met his fair share of them.

'I don't need to stay here?! Are you fucking crazy?! We're in a war, if you've been too blind to notice. People are dying! The Order needs all the able-bodied men that they can get. My family needs me, Jack. They need me, and I'm not going to abandon them just to go back to Romania with you!'

'Exactly, Charlie, this is war, and you're going to stay here, and get yourself killed. It's bad enough that Dumbledore wants you to take on Care of Magical Creatures while he sends that fat oaf off on a mission. You're going to stay here, in a country riddled with war, instead of coming back to Romania where it's safe, where you have a job that you love, and someone waiting for you when you get home, someone who loves you, doesn't want you to get hurt, and keeps your bed warm at night. Are you willing to throw all that away, just because your family got on the wrong side of a Dark Wizard, because your family decided to befriend Harry Potter, the little bastard Half-Breed?'

Charlie's face contorted in fury at the same moment that fury began to bubble inside Draco. How dare that bastard talk about Harry that way?! Charlie balled his fists tightly against his sides. 'Say he's a Half-Breed _one more time_,' Charlie growled, moving so that he had Jack pressed against the wall of a store, with no room to move. Jack writhed, struggling to free himself, his hands pushing at Charlie's broad chest.

'Charlie, don't do something you'll regret,' Jack said, struggling harder. At this point Crabbe was guffawing extremely loudly. Both men looked up, startled, freezing against each other. Charlie's sapphire eyes found Draco's face instantly, and he seemed to see something that calmed him. Charlie pulled back from Jack, his hands unclenched, and he strode away from him, brushing past Draco as he left. Draco almost turned around to watch him leave, but checked himself just in time.

Instead he and the group of Slytherins continued on their way through Hogsmeade, with the other Slytherins laughing at the fact that Charlie had just admitted that he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and that Hagrid had been sent off on a mission. Draco was lost in thought again, but this time he was going over what he had heard. Charlie was gay, obviously, and after the fight Charlie had had with Jack Draco could not see the two of them getting together again. This made Draco want to smile. Charlie was single now, and he would be taking on the post of Care of Magical Creatures Professor in Hagrid's absence. This meant Charlie would be at Hogwarts, and Draco could see him more often, even if only from a distance, because he no longer studied Care of Magical Creatures, which seemed like a damn shame now.

He would need to talk to Charlie privately, maybe offer some assistance. Charlie could teach the older years about Dragons, or something. Draco felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips at the thought. His Animagus form would certainly come in handy if Charlie chose to do that. He could feel a bubble of excitement building in his abdomen. He wanted to give Charlie a hand, and maybe have Charlie see that he was not that much of a stuck up rich prick.

Draco cleared his mind of these thoughts as his cronies headed towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Even Slytherins had to admit that the Weasley twins were creative and talented, and their products were absolutely fantastic. They went in, the younger students automatically beginning to skirt around them, trying to make themselves as small as possible in hope that the Slytherins would not see them. The Slytherins dispersed themselves throughout the shop, going off on their own tangents.

Draco was just passing the dark curtains that led to the back room, breathing a sigh of relief at being alone, when a large hand latched around his upper arm, jerking him inside, through the curtains. Draco found himself pinned against the wall by an irate Charlie Weasley, whose hands were pressed against the wall, caging Draco between him and the wall. 'What did you hear?' Charlie asked, his voice low and dangerous as his bulk made itself look threatening in the darkness that surrounded them. Draco swallowed thickly; even a dangerous Charlie was sexy. Merlin, this was not helping with his infatuation.

'Well, that depends,' Draco answered quietly, uncomfortably aware that he was beginning to stiffen against Charlie's thigh. He hoped Charlie would not notice this, but that was certainly hoping for far too much.

Charlie pressed closer to him, as he asked, 'on?' Draco was definitely sure that Charlie could feel his erection pressing against him, but Charlie did not give him any sign that he had even acknowledged it.

'On whether you're angry enough to beat my pretty face in if I repeat it,' Draco responded softly, his voice only the tiniest bit strained. Charlie laughed, and it sounded like melted honey, and suddenly Charlie's body mass was a whole lot less threatening, but still far too close to him for comfort.

'You're so vain,' Charlie said quietly, still chuckling, 'but I'll grudgingly admit that you have reason to.' Something in Draco's chest tightened, and he suddenly found it hard to keep his breathing even and steady. 'Now, what did you hear? I promise I won't smash your face in, really, you have my word.' Draco told him exactly what he had heard, and Charlie stiffened against him for a moment, before relaxing again. 'Well, at least you didn't hear anything too important.' There were several moments of silence between them, and then Charlie spoke again. 'Why do you hang around with those creeps? You don't consider them your friends, do you?'

Draco laughed softly. 'As if! There's nothing I want more than to walk away from them, and hang around with Harry, as odd as that sounds coming from me, but I can't do that, and you know why. I've told you before; it's for my own survival, well, mine and my father's. The snake pit is a very dangerous place to be.'

'I bet it is,' Charlie murmured, warm breath tickling Draco's cheek.

'So,' Draco said, searching for something to talk about, 'you're filling in for Hagrid. Looking forward to it?'

Charlie snorted. 'Not really, but I will admit that there are perks to being back at Hogwarts.'

'And what are those perks?' Draco asked, curious, and maybe, a little hopeful.

Charlie gave him a cheeky grin. 'Well, those are for me to know and you to find out, Draco.' Draco shivered at the way his name rolled off Charlie's tongue, and he only barely stopped himself from kissing the man, as hard as that was for him to do. 'I suppose I should head for the school,' Charlie said softly, and he pulled his body, his warmth away from Draco, releasing him from the cage his arms had been. Draco knew he had to act that in that moment, if he was going to be able to aid Charlie in his classes. He quickly reached out, wrapping his hand firmly around Charlie's wrist.

Charlie paused, and looked at Draco for a long moment. Draco took a deep breath, and ploughed onwards. 'I want to offer you some assistance for your classes, Charlie.'

Charlie's expression hardened. 'You think I'm not capable of teaching?'

Draco shook his head exasperatedly. 'That's not what I meant.'

'Then what did you mean?' Charlie asked, his expression still the same.

'Dragons, do you want to teach the older years about them, with a Dragon in front of them?'

Charlie stared at him with incredulity. 'That's impossible.'

'No, it's not. I can help you get one for your classes, and it will be perfectly legal.'

'What do you mean?' Charlie asked, frowning.

Draco stepped towards him, pressing against him, bringing his lips to Charlie's ear. 'Harry helped me find my Animagus form yesterday, and I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you guessed right back at the Burrow. I'm a Dragon Animagus, and I want to help you in that form.'

Charlie's breath hitched. 'Do you know how rare that is? To transform in to a Magical Creature means that you are a very powerful wizard.'

'There's more.'

'More?'

'Yes,' Draco breathed, his breath tickling Charlie's ear and neck. 'But I'm not going to tell you what kind of Dragon I am. I want to show you, if you'll let me.' Charlie nodded, and Draco smiled, pleased. 'Alright, then. Meet me tonight at ten, in the room across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, on the fifth floor.'

Charlie frowned. 'There's no room there, if my memory serves me correctly.'

'Just trust me.'

'I do,' Charlie whispered softly, and then Charlie was gone, pulling his wrist from Draco's grasp. Draco refrained from letting out an undignified squeal of happiness.............

Harry and Hermione were perusing the shelves at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, when Harry heard someone clear their throat behind him. Harry turned to ask what they wanted, and he froze. Standing not a foot away from him was none other than Lucius, his mate. Harry made to turn away from him, to ignore him, but Lucius cut off any such action by saying, 'Potter, I was looking for you. I need to have a word with you in private. To discuss next week's lesson plans. Come along, quickly, now.'

Harry gave Hermione a single pleading glance, but she was powerless to stop this, just as he was. 'Of course, Professor,' Harry said dejectedly, and he followed Lucius out of the joke shop. Lucius led him past several buildings, and then in to one of the buildings, that looked more like a house. He wondered whether this was one of Lucius' properties. It probably was, knowing him. Lucius would want to speak to him on his own turf, not somewhere that Harry would pick.

Lucius led him up the stairs of the extravagantly furnished house, and in to a bedroom. Lucius turned to look at him, and Harry saw a pained expression make its way on to Lucius' face. Harry turned away from him, unable to face him. He could not, not unless Lucius' apologised, and maybe not even then. Harry stiffened when he felt Lucius' hands on his upper arms, holding him gently but firmly. Harry broke free of his grasp, and shook his head, his braid swinging wildly.

'Harry, please, I'm sorry,' Lucius said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry could barely listen to him. He felt tears sting his eyes, and then they were sliding hotly down his cheeks. Lucius grasped his arm, and spun him around forcefully. He held on to both of Harry's arms, holding him only an inch from his own face. 'Harry, please,' Lucius whispered, his warm breath tickling Harry's lips gently. 'I know that what I did yesterday was wrong, that I was wrong about you. I know it, and I'm so, so, sorry, please believe me.'

Harry met Lucius' gaze evenly, even through his tears, and he said softly, his voice full of pain, 'I do believe that you're sorry, Lucius, but sorry just isn't good enough anymore. I love you, Lucius, so much, but all we seem to do is kiss, or make love, and it's just not enough anymore. I need to know that I mean more to you than just a tight sheath that you can bury yourself to the hilt in, that I mean more to you than a pair of lips or legs that will part willingly for you, that I mean more to you than any random whore you could pick up for yourself. I need to know that I'm not just a piece of meat in your eyes.'

'I don't know how else to express myself, Harry,' Lucius whispered, his hand sliding up to cup Harry's cheek tenderly, his thumb brushing away Harry's tears gently. 'I've been a Deatheater since I was sixteen, and emotions were never anything that I could allow myself to feel, besides fury that the Order was thwarting the Dark Lord, and the lust for the torture, the murder of Muggles, and Muggle-borns, and Half-Bloods, and Blood Traitors. Other emotions were forbidden, and they're only now beginning to surface in me, and I don't know what to do with myself. When we make love, I try to tell you how much you mean to me, with every touch, with every kiss, every time I fill you as only I can. But I suppose it hasn't worked, and I don't know what to do anymore.'

For the first time since Harry had first kissed Lucius, the man sounded lost, but it would not help him in this situation. 'Then you need to learn how to express yourself in other ways,' Harry said softly, lowering his gaze so that he was looking down at the floor between them.

'Teach me,' Lucius said quietly.

Harry looked at him once more, his expression pained. 'I can't, Lucius. You need to learn on your own, otherwise it won't mean as much in the long run. Look deep within yourself, at the heart in your chest as it begins to melt, and the answer will come to you, if you let it.' Harry turned his head slightly, and pressed a kiss to Lucius' smooth palm. 'I love you, I'm sorry.' Harry pulled away, and he ran, transforming in to his Animagus form mid-stride.

Harry leapt out through an open window, rather than smash through Lucius' front door. Harry ran, great big tears sliding down from his crimson eyes, mingling with his fur, a pained keen escaping him. Many students stared after him, wondering what in Merlin's name could have upset Gryffindor's Golden boy so much. Harry ignored every one of them as he ran back towards Hogwarts, where he could throw himself in bed, and curl up, miserable as he had been since the day before...............................

TBC

Yeah, I know the Lucius and Harry bit was shorter than the Draco bit but, oh, well, writer's liberty.

I hope the chapter was okay.

Review please.


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XLII

Harry handed Draco the invisibility cloak listlessly. Draco looked at him in concern. He knew that the separation from his father was having a hard impact on both Harry and his father, but Draco did not know how to make the situation better. He was not sure if he even could. Maybe this was something that his father and Harry needed to come to terms with on their own, something that could only be solved by lovers. Whatever it was, whatever had happened between them, he hoped they fixed it sooner rather than later.

Harry curled up on the sofa, in the smallest ball he could curl himself in to. He was watching something called the Lion King, an apparently sad movie with a love story in it, and where the little drawings continuously burst spontaneously in to song. Draco shook his head, almost horrified at the notion of such a thing. He reached down and gently brushed a lock of hair back from Harry's forehead, hoping he would grow happy again. Harry barely acknowledged his touch, his gaze locked on the moving coloured drawings on the Muggle TV.

Draco sighed, and tightened his grip on the invisibility cloak. 'See you later, Harry,' Draco murmured, and then he headed for the door. He swung the cloak around himself, disappearing from sight. He pushed the portrait door open, and made his way out. He moved through the school swiftly, the cloak swirling about his feet. The school corridors were rather quiet tonight, the students having already returned to their common rooms, tired after their sojourn to the village of Hogsmeade.

The only noise came from the various portraits conversing with each other, and the ghosts that came gliding out of one wall, glided across the corridor only to disappear through the next. Draco did not pay very much attention to any of them. He had a meeting with Charlie to get to, and he would be damned if he was going to be late. To make the journey through the school shorter, he used a very handy shortcut that would take him from the second floor up to the fourth floor.

Upon reaching the fifth floor corridor he was surprised to see Charlie leaning against the wall, tapping his foot, his arms folded across his thick chest. Damn, the man was early. Draco slowed his pace, and tip toed up behind him, waiting until he was almost pressing against the man's back before he spoke in a soft whisper, his lips almost touching Charlie's ear. 'You're five minutes early.' Charlie jumped in surprise, and whirled around, searching the apparently empty air in front of him.

Charlie narrowed his gaze, and barely moving his lips said, 'where are you, Draco?'

'Right in front of you, under Harry's cloak.'

'Why?'

'I can't possibly risk being seen in the company of a Weasley, not even by the school ghosts and portraits; it's too dangerous, for the both of us. It's better this way.'

'I thought you said there was a room here?'

'There is. Move towards the tapestry would you?' Draco asked, giving him a gentle shove in that direction. Charlie complied, but he was muttering inventive curse words under his breath as he did so. Draco stifled the urge to laugh fondly at him. Draco started to pace back and forth in front of the wall, chanting in his head; _I need a room to house my Animagus form_, three times as he paced. Draco smirked when he heard Charlie gasp in surprise as the door materialised in the middle of the stone wall.

Draco grasped the handle of the door and turned it, pushing the door open. He stepped inside, and held the door open for Charlie, who only hesitated for a moment, before stepping inside. Draco pushed the door closed, and then pulled off the invisibility cloak, letting it flutter to the floor. Charlie looked at him for several moments, and Draco looked right back at him, forgetting for a moment why he had invited Charlie to the Room of Requirement in the first place.

'Well?' Charlie put forward expectantly.

Draco blushed crimson. 'Oh, right, yes, of course,' Draco rambled for a moment. Then he shut himself up before he embarrassed himself further. He closed his eyes, and focused his mind on his Animagus form. He felt a tingle spread down his body, from his head to his toes, and then the transformation took place, from the inside out. Draco looked down at him, and the man seemed so much smaller while he was in this form. It felt good to be bigger than him for a while.

Charlie grinned up at him, in his element now that he had a Dragon in front of him. Charlie whistled lowly. 'Wow, a Hungarian Horntail, a very feisty beast, if I do say so myself, which I do, because in this form you can't speak. Oh well, at least now I don't have to listen to you complain about absolutely everything.' Charlie chuckled, and stepped towards him. Lost in thought Charlie pressed his hands against Draco's black scales, which glittered in the light supplied by the room.

Draco's heart rate sped up as excitement ran through him. Charlie was _touching_ him with his _hands_, and _dear Merlin_, it was the most _wonderful_ sensation, _ever_. 'Beautiful,' Charlie whispered, hands sliding upwards towards Draco's left front knee-joint. A shiver ran down the length of Draco's spine at the feeling. As the excitement spread through his body, heating his blood, making it boil, a stream of smoke poured out of the end of his snout.

In that moment Charlie seemed to remember who the dragon really was and he pulled his hands back as though he had been burned, his face going bright red with mortification. Draco transformed back in to his human form, and the two of them avoided each other's gaze, but still looked at each other, if indirectly. 'I'm sorry,' Charlie mumbled.

Draco shook his head, a platinum blonde bang falling carelessly in to his face. 'Don't be; it's not your fault. I should have transformed back earlier, but I was, ah, a little distracted, and it was my own fault. Well, can I be of assistance, or not?' Draco asked, quickly changing the subject before either of them could become too embarrassed.

The two of them finally met each other's gazes, and Charlie took a moment to think, before allowing himself to smile softly at Draco. 'Yes, you can be of assistance, but only for the older years as you said earlier today. I will tell the classes that you are one of my close friends in their Animagus form, so I won't get called up on illegal dragon importing. Make sure nobody sees your transformations.' Draco nodded, and Charlie turned to leave the Room of Requirement. Draco was just thinking about calling him back so he could apologise properly, when Charlie paused, his hand on the door handle. Charlie looked back over his shoulder at him, and said softly, 'I'm flattered, you know, that you think me attractive. A lot of people wouldn't.'

And then Charlie was gone, leaving Draco rooted to the spot, his face contorted with shock and embarrassment...............

Lucius sat in his armchair by the fireplace in the living room of his Hogsmeade property. In his left hand he held a shot glass full of Firewhiskey, and in his right hand he grasped the armrest tightly, his knuckles going white with the tension in his hand. He stared in to the fireplace, where the fire was blazing, casting its heat and its glow over him and the rest of the room. He brought his shot glass to his lips, and downed the Firewhiskey, the liquid burning down his throat. But it was a welcome burn. It made him feel something other than the numbness that threatened to crush him.

His mind kept going over what had happened up in the master bedroom. He had apologised, and Harry had said that he had believed he was sorry for what had happened yesterday, but Harry had not come back to him. He had barely allowed him to touch him, never mind look at his face. He had apologised, and Harry had said that it was not enough. That sorry was not enough. If it was not enough, what was he supposed to do? Severus had said Harry would take him back, instead Harry had said that he loved him, and had then left.

Lucius reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey on the coffee table, and poured himself another shot, barely even watching the bottle or the glass, knowing instinctively when the glass was full to the maximum. He downed the second shot. Lucius had never loved anyone in his entire life, apart from Draco, but even that father-son love was nowhere near as consuming as the love that burned inside him for Harry. Harry, the one who made the sun shine, and the sky blue. Harry, his most precious jewel.

He loved Harry, he knew he did, but what he did not know was how to express his love for him. For the majority of his life he had been a physical being, his air, the way he held himself telling everyone around him just how he felt. He had thought Harry could interpret it, being his other half, the only lover who could ever really complete him. Now that he knew what loving Harry, what being loved by Harry, was like, he could not see himself being content with anyone else, ever. Harry was his whole future, placed in an appealing outer wrapping. He was a parcel of perfection set down on his lap.

But Lucius did not have him anymore. Harry would not come anywhere near him unless necessary, would not speak to him, would not look at him unless necessary. Harry wanted him to show him that he was more than just a boy he took in to his bed so he could find his release, but Lucius did not understand. Harry was so much more to him than that. Sure, at the start he had been eager to get Harry in to his bed, and had even had the goal of trying to get Harry in to his bed before New Year, which he had succeeded, but that had been then, and this....this was now.

He poured himself a third glass of Firewhiskey, and downed it, too. He reached in to his pocket, and pulled out the box that Flitwick had returned to him that morning, and he opened it tenderly. He stared at the ring resting on white velvet, and he felt his heart break. He wanted to throw it away from himself, and never look at it again. He wanted to go down on one knee, and pledge his heart and his soul to his love, proffering the ring towards the green-eyed, raven-haired beauty that had wriggled his way in to his heart.

More than anything he wanted his Harry back. He wanted to cradle him against his chest, and keep the entire world from getting their hands on his only love. He wanted to whisk him away, to a safe place, where the worries and the pains of the world could not reach him, where Dark Wizards could not reach him, or hurt him, where he did not have to be the Boy-Who-Lived, where he could be just Harry, his Harry, forever more, and never have to worry about anything, or anyone, ever again.

He gently stroked the silver lion with ruby eyes with the tip of his finger, wishing for all the world that Harry would take him back. He did not know what to do anymore. He had never been a very emotional man before, being a Deatheater had forbidden it, but now he was a spy, and had a lover, a possible future, if he could find a way to express his love for Harry. He knew that he would not propose to Harry until Valentine's Day, was he supposed to be this miserable, this listless, until then? Was his life supposed to be this full of pain? Was love supposed to be this much agony? Growing up he had always thought that love was supposed to fill you with warm and fuzzy feelings, but right now that was not the case at all. Love was nothing but the deepest of heart aches.

He downed a fourth, and then a fifth shot of Firewhiskey, and was startled out of his reverie when the floo flared to green life and Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shoulders with slender hands. Lucius barely spared him a glance; he was too busy staring morosely down at the engagement ring in its jewellery box. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Severus growled, glaring down at the shot glass in Lucius' hand.

'Drowning my sorrows with Firewhiskey, now fuck off, and get the hell off my property,' Lucius said, but his tone lacked menace. His voice was full of the melancholy running rampant inside him. Lucius heard Severus sigh exasperatedly, but he paid him no mind. That is, until Severus tore the empty shot glass from his hand, and fired it at the wall, causing it to smash in to pieces. Lucius lifted his head, and glared at him, but his eyes were full of pain too. 'What did you do that for?' Lucius complained, growling at him.

'Alcohol will not get rid of your sorrows, it will only amplify them, now get the hell off your arrogant, miserable ass, and come back with me to Hogwarts,' Severus said, and then he took hold of the bottle of Firewhiskey. He went to the window, and poured the liquid out on to the ground outside.

'No, and I do believe that I already told you to fuck off and get off my property,' Lucius hissed, his face contorting in anger.

'Yes, and I said you're coming back to Hogwarts with me. Get up, now!'

'No, I'm not going back, and you can't fucking make me! Just leave me the fuck alone, and let me die of misery in fucking peace,' Lucius snarled, snapping the jewellery box shut before slipping it in to his pocket.

Severus growled. 'This is just pathetic!' Severus grabbed a tight hold on Lucius' robes, and he jerked him up out of his seat, and on to his feet, where Lucius swayed for barely a moment, the alcohol already beginning to affect him. 'You are a Malfoy, act like one, god damn it!'

Lucius looked down at his shoes, his anger fading so swiftly one would think it was never there in the first place. 'I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore,' Lucius said in a broken whisper, and Severus froze in shock beside him, forgetting to drag him towards the fireplace. 'Harry can't love a Malfoy. A Malfoy has no feelings, and Harry wants his mate to be able to express his feelings. Harry wants me to be Lucius, just Lucius, a feeling being, and I don't know how to be one for him. I don't know how to be Lucius. All I know is how to be a Malfoy, after years of aristocracy, and then being a Deatheater, emotions were squashed from my brain, my heart, and I don't know what to do anymore. I am....lost.'

Lucius' eyes blurred with tears, and they slowly began to slide down his cheeks, fat from having rarely been shed before. 'I am lost, and Harry won't have me anymore, not until I learn to express what I feel for him in a realm beyond lovemaking, beyond holding him, and kissing him, beyond all that I know and understand. He....won't....have....me....anymore, and I don't know what to do.' Lucius lifted his head, and Severus saw the agonised expression on his face, the tears sliding down in rivulets.

Severus' dark eyes widened, and his face paled more than it usually was. He gently pulled Lucius in to his arms, wrapping them tightly around him, his hands rubbing soothing circles in to Lucius' back. 'You really do love him, don't you?' Severus whispered as Lucius buried his tear-stained face in to his shoulder. Lucius nodded, clinging to him like a kicked puppy who had found someone gentle to hold him, his hands fisting in the black folds of Severus' robes.

'I understand now, why you switched sides for Lily. Had it been Harry I would have done the same. I would give my life for him, a thousand times over, if necessary. I bought him an engagement ring, you know, the other day, and I had Filius pile on protective enchantments on to it. I have the whole of Valentine's Day prepared for my proposal to him, but I don't even know whether Harry would even be willing to be alone with me again by then. I can't see it happening,' Lucius whispered, trying to stifle the miserable sob that made its way up his throat.

'Well, you're no Cassandra Trelawney, that's for sure,' Severus said, trying to lighten the mood, and failing miserably.

'Shut up,' Lucius groused, lifting his head, and pulling away. He wiped his cheeks with the backs of his hands, and took a long, deep, calming breath. 'Enough of this sappy moment. Gah, I'm acting like a woman, for Merlin's sake. Snap out of it!' Lucius tapped his own cheek, trying to get himself to see sense before it was too late. Severus sighed, and then slapped him, hard, across the face, causing Lucius' head to jerk to the side from the force. Lucius shook his head, and then looked at Severus. 'Thank you; I needed that.'

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, and said, 'I know, now, come on, back to Hogwarts with you, Lucius.' Lucius nodded, and the two of them flooed back to Hogwarts, to Lucius' quarters, where Severus distracted Lucius from his misery by playing several games of chess with him............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Isn't Lucius just adorable when he's all miserable and weeping in to Severus' robes?

Review please.


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I was actually bawling my eyes out when writing the Lucius bit, and I was listening to very pretty and emotionally inspiring classical music while doing it. I was listening to The Legends of the Fall soundtrack; The Ludlows. My sisters are dead right, I **_**am**_** a sappy hormonal teenaged looser! *Grin***

Chapter XLIII

Lucius was waiting in the classroom, already seated at his desk, poring over his papers, when Harry entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom on Tuesday afternoon, for his third year class, five minutes early. Harry froze upon seeing him, wondering whether he could leave before the older wizard noticed he was standing there. Harry was just backing away, his expression pained, when Lucius lifted his regal head. Today Lucius had foregone his usually ponytail, and his platinum blonde hair fell to frame his face like a heavenly halo, the silky strands reflecting the sunlight beautifully.

Harry was surprised and saddened to see blue markings under Lucius' silver eyes, marring his beautiful pale skin, destroying the perfection of the visage. Harry bit his lower lip worriedly, for he knew that those kind of markings only came from poor sleeping habits, habits he, himself, had been suffering from since their separation on the Saturday. He knew why he had not seen those markings on his mate's skin before; because they had not seen each other since the Sunday at Hogsmeade, Harry having preferred to eat alone in his chambers, wallowing in misery, almost wanting to throw himself off the top of the astronomy tower. There had been no Defence classes on the Monday, so they had not seen each other then, either.

'Good afternoon, Harry,' Lucius said quietly, rising from his chair elegantly, gesturing towards the desk that had been set aside for his apprenticeship. 'Please, take a seat; I can see that you're exhausted.' Lucius came towards him, and gently pressed his hand against the small of Harry's back as he guided Harry towards his seat. Harry wanted to press back against Lucius' hand. Harry wanted to run a thousand miles away from him. He wanted Lucius to be able to express himself, so he could take him back in to his arms. He wanted to curl up and die. He wanted to snuggle in to Lucius' arms, and never leave them.

Instead of doing any of the things that he wanted Harry took his seat, and laid his head down on his arms on his desk. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a five minute nap before the student arrived and the class would have to start. He felt Lucius' fingers touch the back of his neck gently, and Harry sighed, shifting away from them, his face contorting in to a frown. 'Why are you so exhausted, Harry? Are you getting any sleep, at all?' Lucius asked gently, his tone laced with quiet concern.

Harry opened his eyes, and looked up at Lucius from where he rested his head. Lucius was frowning down at him, but it was a frown of concern. 'My sleeping patterns have been a little off, lately. It's nothing I can't handle,' Harry said softly, before he had to cover his mouth as he yawned widely. He hoped Lucius would not burry too deeply in to the matter. Harry would very much prefer to keep his reasons for his lack of sleep to himself.

Lucius crouched down so that he was level with Harry's face. He brushed a stray lock of Harry's hair that had fallen loose from the braid back from his face gently, his fingertips caressing Harry's cheek briefly but tenderly and lovingly. 'Have you the slightest idea why, love?' Lucius asked softly, using the endearment he had grown fond of since they had been reunited after Harry's abduction back in December. Harry was too tired to tell him to stop calling him his love, or to stop caressing his cheek, just too tired.

Harry yawned a second time, before he answered him in a quiet voice. 'I've been having a lot of....dreams lately,' Harry admitted.

'You've been having nightmares?' Lucius asked lowly. Harry nodded slowly, gravely, but he pleaded with his eyes for Lucius not to dig deeper. He silently begged him not to dig deeper, because he would not be able to stomach it if he had to reveal the nature of his nightmares. 'Alright,' Lucius said softly. 'I won't dig any further for information, but I _am_ concerned for your well-being, Harry, as your professor, as your friend, and...And as your lover, even if you don't really believe me when I tell you so.'

Lucius stroked his hair gently. 'I'll cover today's lessons, Harry; you just rest here for today.'

'No, I...' Harry started to say, lifting his head wearily.

'Please?' Lucius whispered pleadingly. 'For me, please?' Their eyes met, and Harry conceded quietly. He laid his head back down on his arms, and he was asleep within moments of laying his head down, his mate's presence easing his passage in to the land of a dreamless sleep. Lucius gazed at him fondly for a long moment, before leaning forward. He pressed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead, where his lightning bolt scar used to be, and then he straightened elegantly.

Taking out his wand he summoned a warm and cosy blanket, and a small pillow. He set the blanket down on his young love, and then with a spell lifted Harry's head and arms, setting the pillow down on the table, before lowering Harry's head and arms back down again. Harry mumbled something incoherent, and buried himself further in to the pillow, pulling the blanket close around himself. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and Lucius felt his heart melt at the beautiful sight.

Lucius cast a Silencing Charm around Harry and his desk, enabling the Nymph to sleep soundly, no matter what happened during the three lessons he was supposed to be helping Lucius with today. A moment later the third year Gryffindor and Slytherins streamed in to the classroom. The Gryffindors went "awe" at the sight of the sleeping, exhausted and very pretty Nymph Prince, but the Slytherins started sniggering, probably expecting Lucius to wake him up at any moment, and give out detention to him, and take points away from Gryffindor.

Lucius glared at his students, and they hurried to their seats. Today the class would be covering vampires...................

Harry sighed in contentment, burying his face further in to the pillows, tugging the blankets around him. He was so comfortable; he did not want to wake up ever. He just wanted to stay snuggled up in his bed forever. Wait a second, bed? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on his desk in the Defence classroom under Lucius' supervision. He frowned, and opened his eyes, confusion sweeping through him as he saw the familiar surroundings that was his bedroom.

He sat up, and stretched luxuriously, yawning a little as he did so. He had had the most wonderful sleep, and there had been absolutely no nightmares, whatsoever, which was very strange as he had been plagued by them since his separation from Lucius. Lucius, the name, even in his own head, made him wince. The man had looked so different in the classroom, so tired, and the blue marks under his eyes had been so terrible to look at, and deep down, he knew he was the cause of those marks, even if the man would deny it when questioned.

Harry threw the blankets back, and climbed out of bed, noting with surprise that he was wearing a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms and jacket. He wondered how he had gotten to his bedroom and in to his pyjamas without having any recollection of such a thing. He let down his hair, brushed it free of tangles, and then spelled it back up in to a braid. Harry looked up at the portrait of his parents, who were both curled up around each other, sleeping. Harry smiled fondly at the pair, and then moved out in to the living room.

He noticed two things sitting on his coffee table, and both of them surprised him. The first was a large enough cardboard box with air holes punched in to the lid, and the second was the envelope beside the box. Harry pulled out his wand, and stepped forward cautiously, knowing very well that there was a possibility that it was from an enemy. As neared the coffee table the box moved, and Harry knew there was something in there. Harry would have to deal with that before he dealt with the envelope.

Moving light on his feet, so as not to startle whatever was in the box, he gripped the lid in one hand, and tightened his other hand around his wand. He aimed his wand carefully, and the jerked the lid up with one swift movement. He almost dropped his wand he was so surprised by what he saw. It was a puppy, and oh, what an adorable little thing it was. It was black and white with a short enough tail, and huge, gorgeous amber eyes. Harry felt his heart melt at the sight of it.

'Aren't you just gorgeous?' Harry cooed, slipping his wand back in to its holster. The puppy barked happily. Harry reached for the puppy, and the puppy's muscles tensed, and then it sprang up in to his arms, as though it had been waiting to do that the whole time. The puppy snuggled against him, and nuzzled his chin with its wet nose. Harry giggled, and then began to inspect the little dear. The puppy was a boy, most definitely, and he had a crimson collar around his neck, with a little gold tag hanging from it. Harry read the tag carefully, and saw that it said; _my name is SPARKY_, _if found return to owner, Harry Potter._ 'Hello, Sparky, where did you come from?'

In answer Sparky jumped out of his arms, landing on the table, and he began poking at the envelope with the tip of his nose. 'The answer's in there, is it?' Harry asked. Sparky barked, and poked at it some more. Harry smiled. He was already in love with the little beauty, and would never get rid of him for the world. He picked up the envelope gently, and Sparky jumped off the table, and went around the room, inspecting every nook and cranny.

Harry opened the envelope carefully, and slid out the letter that was folded up inside it. He unfolded the letter gently, and frowned slightly as he read it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I know you're wondering how you came to be in your bed and wearing pyjamas, so I will tell you. I carried you there in my arms, and transfigured your robes in to pyjamas for you. I didn't have the heart to wake you up after you fell asleep on your desk. I know you did it grudgingly when I asked you to, but I am so grateful that you took the opportunity to get some rest while you could, even if it was only on a desk, rather than in your nice, comfortable bed._

_You need your sleep, if not for your own piece of mind, then do it for mine. You don't know how painful it was for me to see you like that, almost dead on your feet, with bruises under your eyes. I can't even put to words how painful it was. When you told me you were suffering from nightmares I wanted to ask you of what, but I know you won't tell me, even if I did ask. You're stubborn that way, and it's one of the reasons I love you so much, inexplicably._

_I can only hazard a guess as to what your nightmares consist of, and it isn't pretty. The only thing that comes to mind is your experiences at the hands of your Uncle, the Dark Lord, and the Lestranges, but I know it's impertinent of me to ask. I worry about you, Harry. I know you're a powerful wizard, and a Nymph, of course, but even you are susceptible to breakdowns, and a breakdown will happen if you don't get some sleep. That is one of the reasons why I purchased Sparky as a gift for you._

_Sparky is a cross between an Alaskan Husky and a German Shepherd. He is going to get very big as he grows up, and he will be able to jump very high, and very far. Before he even reaches your knees he will be able to leap over the back of the sofa and land on his feet on the other side. That will be the German Shepherd coming out in him, my darling Harry. I purchased Sparky in the shop down in Hogsmeade today, after I had returned you to your bed. He has shown some magic qualities. The shopkeeper said that Sparky has the ability to keep away nightmares, and that he has a strong sixth sense._

_I also purchased him to be a companion for you, since you will barely look at me, let alone stay in the same room with me for very long. He understands English perfectly, so any commands you give him he will carry out to the best of his ability, unless it's something ridiculous like telling him to fly to the moon and back while cork screwing in the air. Oh, I am listlessly chuckling now, trying to lighten my own mood, but, oh, well, beggars can't be choosers._

_I've already given young Sparky a command. I told him to protect you for me, when I'm not around. I know he will do so very well._

_And don't worry about whether you will be allowed to keep him, or not; I have already received special permission for you from the Board of Governors, who supersede Dumbledore's rule – as you are of Royal Blood they want to stay very much in your favour._

_I love you, always,_

_Your Ever Faithful Slippery Serpent._

A film of tears blurred Harry's eyes, as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. As if sensing his tears Sparky came trotting over to him from across the room. Harry held his arms open to him, and he leapt up in to his arms. Harry snuggled him close, burying his face in his soft fur. 'Did my love really ask you to do that?' Harry asked. Sparky barked, and licked his forehead in a comforting manner. Harry beamed, and closed his eyes tightly shut as the tears streamed down his face for a long moment. When they finally stopped he lifted his head, and asked, 'hey, do you want to go play outside?'

Sparky yipped excitedly, and Harry took that to mean yes. Harry set him down on the floor, and then he led the way over to the portrait door. He pushed the door open, and the two of them went outside. Godric said, 'how adorable,' at the sight of Sparky, and Harry nodded in agreement, but did not acknowledge the painted Nymph in any other manner. 'Come on, boy,' Harry said happily, and he jogged down the corridor, Sparky keeping pace beside him.

Harry and Sparky jogged down to the Entrance Hall, and Harry led the puppy over to the large double doors. The doors swung open as they neared them, and the two of them went jogging down in to the grounds. Harry laughed fondly as Sparky started running around excitedly. Harry was still unable to believe that Lucius had purchased the little angel for him, just for him, to keep him company, and to keep away the nightmares, and to protect him.

Harry was so happy. This meant that Lucius had taken a small step towards being able to express himself. He wanted to find the man, and give him a nice blow as a reward, but that would just be stupid. The whole point of the separation was to be separated while Lucius got the hang of expressing himself beyond mere kisses, or touches, or lovemaking, and if Harry went to him now he would just be ruining the discovery process. Shaking his head to clear his mind of these thoughts Harry focused his elemental magic, and summoned a stick to him from the forest. Harry threw it across the grounds, and called out, 'fetch!'

Sparky went tearing off after the stick, yipping happily. Harry was content to play with Sparky forever, if he had the chance to do so...............

Lucius stood atop the astronomy tower, his hair being lifted every once and a while by the gentle breeze that surrounded him. He gazed down over the grounds. He was alone, as he usually was when he came up here to think. He had come up here after leaving Sparky and the letter on the coffee table in Harry's living room. He had needed to think, and to get away from Harry before he did something he would regret – like climb in to the bed beside him, and snuggle with him. That would not have been acceptable – Harry's temper would have been like a tornado if he had woken up in Lucius' arms when they were supposed to be separated.

He had been so tempted to slide in under the blankets next to him, and spoon him with his arms wrapped around his little Nymph securely, as if he could keep the whole world at bay by doing just that. He had had to slap himself mentally, and then flee Harry's quarters as fast as he could. He would never forget how Harry had looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and so fragile, as he slept. The sight had made his heart flutter fiercely in his chest, and made his eyes sting uncomfortably.

Lucius let out a sigh. Harry Potter was causing him to break all the boundaries that circled him, the boundaries that circled all Malfoys. A Malfoy never cried, Lucius cried. A Malfoy never married anyone outside marriages arranged by their parents; Lucius intended to propose to Harry on Valentine's Day. A Malfoy never felt anything aside for the hatred of Muggles, Lucius was in love. A Malfoy never cared for anyone but those they considered their family, Lucius found himself caring for Muggle-Borns and Blood Traitors and a certain Werewolf because they made his Harry happy.

Lucius ran his hand through his hair. Harry was changing him, from the inside out, and Lucius did not know whether to smack him, or kiss him. He would probably do the latter though, if pressed for a decision. He laughed softly. Harry was like a powerful river, corroding at all the rough and ungainly edges of his person, smoothing them out, making him more appealing to the outside world, as more than just a wealthy Lord. Because of Harry people were starting to see him as a feeling person. Well, people in the Order anyway.

Looking out across the grounds he saw two figures moving across the grass, and both were very familiar. The first, and taller of the pair, was Harry, and the second was Sparky. They were playing together, and Lucius thought that he could see a happy smile on Harry's face, even from this distance. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his own lips. Maybe it would not be impossible to get Harry back in to his arms after all, if he had the patience enough to wait.....................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

I, myself, love Harry's new puppy Sparky. He's actually based on my sister's puppy, Benji.

Review please.


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLIV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my wonderful readers.**

Chapter XLIV

Harry lay curled up in bed, snuggled up in the pillows and blankets. He sighed in contentment. For the past week his sleeping patterns had been perfect, his sleep unaffected by nightmares, thank God. He was so relieved for that fact. The nightmares had been the most awful thing about his and Lucius separation, in his opinion. He was so grateful to Lucius for getting him Sparky, the most perfect little darling Harry had ever seen in his entire life.

Sparky took away all his nightmares, made them disappear, like an organic dream catcher. And he kept him company when he was upset. He was a wonderful companion. The house-elves had to clean up after him, of course, which was not too bad, and they made the rooms smell nice afterwards. Sparky was wonderful, and so adorable, and he had a lot of very big fans in the Gryffindor tower. Sparky loved chasing after the ghosts of Hogwarts, but only Sir Nicholas DeMimsy Porpington played along with the little angel.

As though sensing that Harry was awake Sparky came bounding in the door, and leapt up on to the bed, attacking Harry's face with his large tongue. Harry shrieked, and giggled, trying to push Sparky's head away. 'Get away, ha-ha, please get away!' Harry cried, desperately trying to cover his face with his arms. Sparky barked happily, and got a hold of the blankets with his mouth, and gave a sharp tug, pulling them away from Harry's curled up body.

Harry groaned in annoyance. Sparky obviously did not want him to stay curled up in bed. He let out a frustrated sigh, and climbed out of bed, grumbling about dumb dogs that did not know how to let people rest when they wanted to be resting while not sleeping. He crossed the bedroom, and went to the wardrobe, rummaging through them for a pair hot pants and a loose fitting shirt. It was a nice sunny day outside from what he could see through his window, and he wanted to give his legs a nice, even tan. He pulled on a pair of sneakers, and he was just about to head for the door with Sparky in toe when the morning sickness hit him like a brick wall.

Harry ran in to the bathroom, his hand over his mouth. Sparky barked unhappily behind him, following him for a few steps, before running off out of Harry's quarters. So much for being Harry's companion. Harry felt to his knees, and retched heavily in to the toilet, clinging to it desperately. _Stupid Pregnancy Simulation Potion, stupid Voldemort, stupid Dark Forces – _that was what ran through Harry's head over and over again as he hurled violently.

For the past week the morning sickness had lessened a considerable amount, and Harry had been hoping that it would soon stop altogether, but now it was back full force. Sparky had abandoned him when Harry needed him most, the little devil. But Harry was too busy vomiting up what he had eaten yesterday, and a whole load of bile to care much for Sparky's disappearance. Harry moaned in misery when he got a break between heaves.

His whole body was trembling with force of his heaves, and his throat was burning from the bile. He felt weak and shaky, and suddenly he did not want to go outside very much. He just wanted to go back to bed, and curl up, and die! Cold sweat trickled down his face from his temples. His breathing was ragged as he tried to settle his stomach, but then the nausea hit him again, and he was coughing up another bit of bile before it was replaced with insistent dry heaves.

He only just barely registered the door opening, but he did notice when he felt gentle and slender hands on him, one rubbing his back up and down soothingly, and the other smoothing his forehead gently. Harry moaned, and leaned in to the gentle touches of the cool hands, loving every moment of it. When the heaves finally stopped and his stomach had settled down the hands that held him pulled him back against a toned chest.

Harry snuggled in to the strength and the warmth involuntarily for a moment, before finally finding the strength to slip his wand out of the holster, and murmur a _Cleaning Charm_, pointing his wand in to his mouth. Harry shivered at the odd sensation, and then returned his wand to its holster on his arm. He lifted his head, and saw familiar platinum blonde hair. He looked up in to the face of his beautiful mate. 'Lucius?' Harry asked softly, still not able to believe that Lucius was with him, was holding him, even though they were supposed to be separated.

Lucius looked down at him, and his expression was tender and full of concern. He cupped Harry's cheek tenderly, his thumb caressing the soft, smooth skin gently. 'I'll leave if you would prefer it, Harry, but...Sparky came to get me. He seemed to think you needed me. I'm sorry for disturbing you if that's not the case.' Lucius made to pull his hand back, but Harry took hold of it, and kept it in place against his cheek, leaning in to the touch a little. Lucius smiled softly, fondly. 'Alright, I'll stay then. You need to eat something after all that, love, come on.'

Lucius rose to his feet elegantly, and then helped Harry climb to a standing position. He wrapped one arm securely around Harry's shoulders, and then stooped slightly to get his other arm under his knees, hoisting Harry up in to his arms, against his chest. Harry blushed, not used to being carried unless it was in a moment of sexual intensity. Lucius flicked his fingers, and using nonverbal magic, he caused the toilet to flush away the evidence of the morning sickness.

Lucius carried Harry in to the living room, and he set him gently down on to the sofa in a sitting position, propped up by the armrest and cushions. He looked at Harry for a moment, before pulling his arms away. 'What do you want for breakfast, Harry?' Lucius asked gently. 'Blueberry pancakes? Cereal, toast and juice? A fry up?'

Harry laughed weakly, staring up at his mate. 'Well, that depends.'

'On?' Lucius asked, lifting an eyebrow elegantly, an amused smirk playing across his lips.

'Whether you're willing to cook them yourself, or have a house-elf do it,' Harry answered; looking away from him as Sparky came trotting over to him from where he had been lying a moment ago. Sparky leapt up on to his lap, and made himself comfortable against Harry's abdomen. Harry smiled down at the puppy, and scratched behind his pointy ears, causing Sparky to close his eyes while he enjoyed it. Harry looked back up at his mate, who was smiling with amusement. 'What?' Harry asked, his face drawn in a confused frown.

'Harry, contrary to the fact that I have house-elves do nearly everything for me, I actually _can_ cook, and I wouldn't be asking you what you wanted if I had not _intended_ to cook for you in the first place.' Lucius shook his head, platinum blonde hair swaying slightly. 'Now, what would you like for breakfast?' Harry smiled, and tilted his head slightly, his eyes looking a little distant as he lost himself in his contemplation of Lucius' question. After a long moment Harry finally answered him.

'Surprise me.' Lucius smiled, and strode in to Harry's personal kitchen, which Harry had only recently started using, to avoid going down in to the Great Hall and having to see Lucius sitting at the staff table, drinking, eating, or chatting animatedly with the other professors. Harry stared on the sofa, and wrapped his arms around Sparky, pulling him up against his chest, snuggling him close. Sparky loved to snuggle. It was his favourite hobby, so far.

Harry decided he wanted to watch a film. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves seemed like a good choice. Harry pulled out his wand, and flicked it towards the TV, which turned on. He then _accioed_ the DVD case that he wanted, and opened it. He took out the disk carefully, and levitated it over towards the TV, the disk tray sliding out to accept it, before sliding back in. Harry summoned the DVD player remote to him, and then settled down to watch a good movie.

He skipped past all the advertisements, going straight to the menu, and he pressed play. The movie started, and even over the sounds of it, he could hear Lucius pottering around in the kitchen, whistling something that was unfamiliar but very merry. Harry smiled, and held Sparky closer. Lucius was actually surprising him, by the fact that he knew his way around a kitchen, and the fact that he had offered in the first place, and the fact that he actually sounded quite chipper.

He had never thought Lucius could be so chipper so early in the morning. It seems the older man was full of surprises this morning. Eventually the dwarves appeared, and he lost all interest in listening to Lucius whistling merrily in the kitchen. He laughed as he watched Doc fumble with his words, and Dopey go around being his clueless self. The seven dwarves were by far his favourite characters out of this movie. Sparky yipped along with his laughter, and Harry knew that he could understand the jokes.

The movie was half over when Lucius came back in to the living room, a tea towel thrown casually over his shoulder, and a breakfast tray in his hands. On the tray was a plate of blueberry pancakes covered in maple syrup, two slices of toast, a glass of orange juice, a cup of tea, a small fry consisting of a sausage, two rashers, and an egg done sunny-side up, and a bowl of diced up fresh fruit. Harry stared at the amount of food on the tray. 'I won't be able to eat all that, so I hope that half of it is for you.'

Lucius looked at him sternly. 'You _can_ eat all of it, and you _will_. Your body is throwing up every day, and you always eat lightly. That is not healthy. I realise you don't like being bossed around, but I am only looking out for you. Eat,' Lucius said, sitting beside him. Sparky, sensing that Harry needed space, hopped down on to the floor, and curled up at the base of the sofa. Harry sighed, and took the tray from his mate. He had regurgitated a load of food that morning, and he was hungry, but he was not _that_ hungry. But he knew he would have to try to appease his mate by trying to eat at least half of it, because he knew that Lucius could be a forceful man when he wanted to be. 'Start with the fry,' Lucius advised gently but sternly, 'and the juice. Then move on to the toast and tea. Leave the pancakes and the fruit for last.'

Harry started in on the small fry, and found that the moment a piece of egg touched his tongue he was simply ravenous. Lucius' cooking was absolutely delicious. Harry looked up at him, and beamed, giving him thumbs up. 'Your cooking rocks, Lucius.' Lucius just gave him a sinful smirk, and pointed to the breakfast. Harry nodded absently, and soon the small fry and the juice had been finished, and Harry had started on the tea and toast. 'Maybe you could cook for me more often,' Harry said softly before taking a swallow of his nice hot, milky, sugary tea.

'Mmm, maybe I could,' Lucius murmured, shifting so that Harry was curled up against his side, and he had his arm around Harry's shoulders, his fingers playing tenderly with little tendrils of Harry's hair behind Harry's right ear. 'You look so much healthier now that you have some food inside you.' Harry smiled, and leaned in to his side, resting his head on the man's shoulder for a moment, before returning to his breakfast. Finally Harry started on to his pancakes. 'You're so beautiful, Harry,' Lucius whispered.

Harry looked up at him, and noted a caring expression on Lucius' handsome face. Then he noted, for the first time that morning, how much worse the blue marks under his mate's eyes had become in the past week. Sorrow filled Harry instantly. Harry abandoned his breakfast for a moment, and he cupped Lucius' cheek tenderly. Lucius closed his eyes, and leaned in to his touch, as though he was savouring it, preparing to go years without it. 'You haven't been getting full nights' sleep, at all, have you?' Harry asked quietly.

Lucius opened his eyes, and pulled away from Harry's hand, averting his gaze. 'Is it that obvious?' Lucius asked softly. Harry frowned, troubled, and reached for Lucius' face with both hands, cupping his cheeks gently but firmly, turning his head back to face him. Harry demanded with his eyes that Lucius tell him the truth, and nothing but. Harry stroked the blue marks gently, lovingly, his expression softening as he looked at Lucius' tired face. 'Alright, so I haven't been getting much sleep,' Lucius admitted, sounding rather sheepish, 'but don't concern yourself over me. You have enough on your plate.'

Harry's expression hardened. 'You are my biggest concern, Lucius, not Voldemort, not simulating a pregnancy, not Horcruxes, _you_. So don't give me that crap. I love you, and I need you to be as healthy as possible, regardless of whether we're separated or not. What is causing your lack of sleep? Tell me!' Harry demanded.

Lucius sighed. 'I miss you, Harry,' he answered quietly. 'I miss being able to hold you in my arms, protecting you from everything that tries to touch you. I miss the warmth that rolls off your skin as we lay together. I didn't want to tell you that, because now you'll think that I only want you back so you can keep my bed warm, but that's not true. I need you, Harry, so much. You don't know how much I've changed since I started loving you so desperately. I'm starting to care for things, for people, that I normally wouldn't look twice at, except to insult them. Everything that makes you happy makes me happy. When I see you smile something in my chest shatters to pieces, only to renew itself, over and over. You're the very air that I breathe, Harry, and without you, I don't exist anymore, as strange as it sounds coming from the mouth of an arrogant, self-righteous prick who –'

Lucius diatribe was cut off when Harry pressed his lips against Lucius' mouth tenderly. Lucius sat frozen in surprise for so long that his brain never registered the fact that Harry had pulled back, a soft smile playing on his lips. Harry caressed Lucius' cheeks gently, and then pressed another, even softer kiss against Lucius' lips. Lucius seemed to remember himself in that moment, and sighed in to the kiss, hands cradling Harry's head tenderly, as he pressed in to Harry's lips contentedly.

Harry pulled back after a long moment of just having their lips pressed together. 'You're moving in the right direction, Lucius, thank you. I love you, so much.' Harry kissed his cheek lovingly, and then returned to the remainder of his breakfast, and Lucius returned to what he had been doing before, his fingers playing with tendrils of Harry's hair behind his right ear. Harry glanced up at his mate every once and a while, and was happy to see that the older man looked rather dazed, with a blissful smile on his face.

Harry smiled when he was finished breakfast, and he set the tray aside. He rose up from the sofa slowly, and he stretched luxuriously for several moments, but jumped in surprise when he felt Lucius' gentle hands on his shoulders. Harry turned to face him, and frowned up at the thoughtful expression on Lucius' face. Lucius stroked the top of Harry's head gently. 'I think you could do with some pampering,' he said softly. Harry laughed, thinking it was a joke, but then Lucius continued. 'How about a nice back massage to relieve all your pent up tension? I happen to be very good with my hands.' Lucius gave a sinful smirk.

'Alright,' Harry agreed, smiling, 'but only if have your hands don't stray from my back.'

Harry took the DVD out of the machine, put it in its case, and turned off the TV. 'You wound me,' Lucius commented, and then he gave Harry a shove towards the bedroom. Harry laughed and moved towards the bedroom, pulling his shirt off up over his head, and tossing it on to the floor. Harry looked at Lucius, who was busy pulling out his wand, for a moment. Harry hesitated a little, before climbing on to the bed. Harry lay down on his stomach, and rested his head on his arms, and waited patiently. Harry heard the sound of something being slicked on to hands, and then Lucius was straddling his backside, and his hands were on Harry's back. Harry could smell the massage oil, and it was absolutely delicious; vanilla

Lucius began kneading his flesh, hands slick, coating Harry's back in massage oil. Lucius started up at Harry's shoulders, working out the tension. Harry moaned in pleasure, and he started to mellow out beneath him. Even as he started to relax beneath Lucius' skilled hands he could feel the man's smirk burning in to his skin. 'You're just loving this, aren't you, Lucius?' Harry moaned. 'Me; splayed out like this beneath you, your hands caressing my back like this, making me moan.'

'I do love touching you, Harry,' Lucius agreed, 'but this isn't about me, this is about you, and making you feel good. Do you feel good?' In answer Harry moaned. Despite the fact that there was really nothing sexual about the way that Lucius was touching him, each touch of Lucius' skilled fingers on his back, went straight to his cock. His erection grew so hard it was almost painful. 'You know, Harry, these shorts look spectacular on you. If I wasn't so jealously possessive, I'd ask you to wear them to Defence class without robes on, but I couldn't handle all the students staring at your perfect legs, and ass.'

'You're terrible,' Harry muttered as he began shifting his hips a little, pressing his erection against the bed a little, before pulling back. Lucius' hands moved further down his back, travelling along the contour of his spine. He heard the man chuckle above him, but he was far too busy rutting gently against the bed to care very much about that fact. He could feel the pleasure pooling in his abdomen, coiling, waiting for just the right amount of pressure before it would strike.

Lucius' hands moved down to the small of his back. Harry groaned. He was rutting shamelessly now, and even Lucius had to notice the movements. 'Fuck, Harry, you look so good like that,' Lucius murmured, hands stilling for a moment, before going back to what they were doing.

'Again, I'll say; you're terrible.' But Harry's movements belied his words, and he did not care because at that moment his apex hit him as though he had run head long in to a brick wall at the speed of the Knight Bus on the motor way. He climaxed with Lucius' name a scream tearing up from his throat. Lucius moved away from him, letting Harry up. Harry climbed shakily off the bed, grimacing as the sticky wetness moved around inside his shorts. 'You made me come in my shorts, you prat.'

Lucius laughed. 'I'm sorry, Harry; it's not my fault you're so responsive.' Harry scowled, and then slipped his wand out of its holster on his arm. He pointed it down at his crotch, and murmured a Cleaning Charm. The evidence of his pleasure disappeared, and the sensation sent a shiver down Harry's body. Harry then spelled his back clean, causing another shiver. He bent down to pick up his shirt, and he pulled it on, feeling a lot less self-conscious now that it was on once more.

He turned to look at his mate, and his expression softened. Lucius had taken care of him this morning. He had held him as he had heaved, and had held him after wards. He had carried him in to the living room, had made him breakfast, had said such wonderful things to him, honest words, and then he had massaged him until he came, without getting anything in return except for two chaste kisses. He really was changing, learning. Harry hoped that he would see more signs before Valentine's Day, so that they would be back together by then. Come to think of it, it was not that far away. January was already melting in to February. There was just one day left until the month changed.

'Thank you, Lucius, for everything this morning,' Harry said quietly, letting his appreciation for everything ring through his voice. Lucius smiled fondly at him, and then pulled him in to a gentle hug, just a hug. Harry was then released. Harry kissed his cheek. 'Do you want to go for a walk around the grounds with me and Sparky?'

'With you dressed like that? Are you crazy? People might think I've been sleeping with you,' Lucius said, smirking sinfully.

Harry grinned. 'But you have slept with me, silly.'

'Yes, but most people aren't aware of that fact.'

'Yes, well, if any Slytherins start speculating you can tell them you're body guarding the Dark Lord's baby maker, or just beat the shit out of them, whatever works best for you.' With that Harry moved off in to the living room. He beckoned Sparky to him, and the two of them started to leave the safety of Harry's quarters. Lucius followed along quickly behind them, shaking his head and chuckling. Harry looked back over his shoulder as he went down the stairs in to the Entrance Hall, and he smirked at the blonde aristocrat. 'So, you've decided to come along after all?'

'Obviously.'

'Well, come along then,' Harry said, waving him forward to walk by his side. Sparky ran ahead of them excitedly. He was obviously happy that Harry was happy. Harry wanted to reach out, and link their arms together, but that would not be any bit acceptable. But he was looking forward to his stroll around the grounds with Lucius. They were well on their way to getting back together fully. Harry was glad...............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, people. I can't believe I am getting closer to 300 reviews for this fic. Keep them coming!**

Chapter XLV

Transfiguration class was so boring today. They were going over all the stuff they had learnt in the past few months, so McGonagall could make sure that they all were adequately skilled at the spells. Harry was well versed in them. Hermione and Vittorio would both murder him if he was not. He felt the class would be better spent thinking about how much his mate had changed since they had first gotten together. They were nice changes, and yet he was still the same man he had fallen in love with, which was wonderful. If he had changed too much he would have been a completely different person.

He was changed enough for Harry to being willing to go down to the Great Hall for meals, and was willing to actually look at the man, and speak to him more than was really necessary for a teacher-apprentice relationship. He was changed enough for harry to spend time with him outside class time and office hours. He was changed enough for Harry to grant him chaste kisses every morning before the students arrived for classes. He was changed enough for Harry to snuggle against him when Lucius stopped by his rooms in the evenings, to "discuss lesson plans" in private.

That very morning had been the most wonderful since the night they had first made love in Versailles. He had woken up to the sight of twelve dozen red roses in vases around his bedroom, along with a letter. The letter was being kept safe in his left breast pocket, right over his heart. He could still remember its contents perfectly. He could almost hear Lucius' voice in his head, murmuring the words to him. A goofy smile made its way across his lips as the letter played over in his head.

_My dearest love,_

_It seems so long since I've held you in my arms intimately, my hands running over your soft, smooth skin. If I said that I did not miss making love to you, I would be lying most ashamedly, so I will not bother to try. I do miss that aspect of our relationship, but making you happy is so much more important than that, and it is why I am trying to stay away from you as much as I am able. It is...difficult. Every time I see you I wish to take you in my arms, and make you forget all the troubles of the world as I pleasure you so tenderly, so lovingly, that you would have no doubt of my affection for you._

_But that is not the case, however. You doubt my affection for you, though I can hardly blame you for it. I have never been a very emotional man, preferring to express myself through the intimate act of lovemaking. It is not enough, and it will never be. I love you, Harry, far more than mere words could ever describe. There are not enough words in any language on earth to explain the depth of my love for you, and so I can only try to express myself through my actions._

_I hope that from the chaste kisses you have granted me, and the time you spend with me willingly, and our conversations, that you are pleased with the direction I am moving in. It seems to be so, but I can never be certain. You must always tell me if I do something wrong, my love, for how can ever learn otherwise? It is so unusual to be a Malfoy, and yet destroy every boundary every erected around myself, just to please one person, you, the only person beside my son and Severus that has ever held a definite place in my heart._

_You are the sun and moon, around which I orbit helplessly. Your are the rain, the nutrients, everything that I need, the air I breathe, the food I eat, the water I drink. You are the key to my survival. You have been since that very first kiss we shared, in the Hospital Wing last summer, though I was not yet aware of it. That realisation was a gradual process. It took for you to almost fall to your death from the top of the astronomy tower for me to realise that I was in love with you. It took for you to be abducted on Christmas Day for me to realise just how much I was in love with you._

_The roses are for you, my love, obviously. They have a Preservation Charm on them, and so they will continue to live, as vibrantly beautiful as they are, until the moment I take my last breath. Hopefully that will not happen too soon, for I very much intend to have a dozen children with you, if that is what you wish, of course. I will not force you to carry children that you do not want. You are welcome to slap me if the idea of children is too daunting for you at the moment. I know you have so much on your plate right now, my darling, and I do not want to add anything new to it, so, ah, just ignore my idea of children for now, but keep it in the back of your mind until you are ready to discuss the notion._

_I will always love you, Harry, until I take my last breath, and beyond even that. You complete me, as only you can, as only I can complete you in return. Every time you smile I am happy. Every time you weep my heart breaks in to a million pieces. When we are parted the need to be near you again is...more than unbearable. It is like an itch that no matter how much I scratch it will never leave me. I do not want it to leave me, ever. It reminds me that I am only human, that I cannot go on living as I have done for so many years._

_I cannot go on living in a life without love, now that I have found it. You have wriggled your way in to my heart, my soul, and the love I feel for you burns like the blazing flames of a bonfire, consuming me, from the inside out. You will always hold that place in my heart, Harry, no matter what happens between us in the future. Once the war is over, our love can be made known to the world, no matter how much people might not like the idea of an Ex-Deatheater plundering the innocence of the Boy-Who-Lived. I do not give a flying bludger what anyone says about our union. The only opinions that matter are our own, and those of our closest friends and family. I promise you, Harry, one day we can be open about our love._

_I love you, always,_

_Your Ever Faithful Slippery Serpent._

The letter had just finished replaying over in his head when he jerked out of his reverie at the sound of a shout. 'Potter! Get your head out of the clouds, and pay attention!' Harry jumped in his seat, and looked up in to the scowling face of McGonagall, who was towering over Harry in his seat. 'Ten points from Gryffindor, for daydreaming, and you can tell the class exactly what it was that you thought was more interesting than revising your spell work.'

Harry smiled dreamily up at her. 'I was thinking about how very much in love I am with my mate, and he with me, professor.' Harry had the momentary satisfaction of seeing McGonagall blush crimson, before her stern expression came right back. Harry swallowed thickly. He knew he was in trouble, but he knew he would be having detention with Lucius every time he got in to trouble. That was what happened now that he was Lucius' apprentice, even though it was very rare for Harry to get in to trouble anymore – Vittorio would have his head if he got in to too much of it – a Prince had to behave properly, as much as possible.

'Detention, Potter, eight oh clock, tonight. I will inform Professor Malfoy of your misdemeanour. Now, pay attention for the rest of the class, or you will be in far more trouble, young man.' Harry allowed himself to look dutifully scolded, but he did pay attention for the rest of the class. In fact he paid attention so well, and completed his tasks so brilliantly that he earned back the points he had lost, and then some. He was definitely pleased with himself, even if he still had the detention.

Harry did not see Lucius again until lunch, when he strolled in to the Great Hall, rummaging through his book bag for his Defence text, before bumping in to something solid but organic. The force with which he had bumped in to it would have knocked him on his ass had a steadying hand not found his upper arm firmly. Harry looked up in to the face of his mate, and smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry, professor, I wasn't watching where I was going.'

'That's quite alright, Potter,' Lucius said in his professor-tone. 'One can't rummage through one's bag and watch where they're going at the same time. I would be envious of anyone who could.' Lucius smirked, and Harry almost felt his knees buckle at the sight of it. Lucius' face then turned stern. 'Professor McGonagall informed me of your misdemeanour, Potter, and I must say that I am a little disappointed; I thought you had much more tact than that.'

'My apologies, professor, but I can offer no excuse. I know very well that thinking about how very much in love I am with my mate, while remembering his most recent love letters and the roses he sent me is a very bad thing to do while I'm meant to be paying attention in class.' The corners of Lucius' lips twitched a little, as if he were resisting the urge to smile. 'It won't happen again, sir, I can assure you. It was just that I was feeling rather emotional today.'

'Is that so? Well, we'll just have to squeeze that out of you tonight during your detention. You can help Professor Snape and I gather potions' ingredients in the forbidden forest. Don't be late.' Lucius gave him a final stern look, and then strode away from him, robes swirling about his legs. Harry watched his movements for a moment, before taking his seat at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione. Ron was still not in the hall yet, so he had a while to talk to Hermione on her own.

'Hey,' he said, turning to look at her after he successfully managed to retrieve his Defence text from his book bag. He smiled broadly at her.

'Hey, yourself. You seem very happy today, Harry. Would you care to tell me why?' Harry nodded, and pulled out the letter Lucius had written to him. He handed it to her, and she took it in her hands gently. She unfolded the letter carefully, and then cast a wandless _Privacy Spell_, preventing other from reading the contents of the letter, should they try. It was a necessary precaution, even though Lucius never signed the letters with his name, his handwriting was far too recognisable, and the fact that the letter mentioned Deatheaters, a son and Severus was just a dead giveaway as to the identity of the Slippery Serpent. Harry watched as Hermione read the letter, her eyes growing brighter and brighter with every passing moment, until finally she looked up at him, tears standing in her eyes. 'Oh, Harry, that was so beautiful!' she wailed, and the tears began streaming down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Harry's neck. 'I wish Ron was that romantic!'

Harry patted her back in a consoling manner. 'I know,' Harry said, 'I know. Ron could get lessons from him, my mate is so successful, and he has only been trying for a little while.' He laughed and she pulled back, wiping her eyes with one hand, and handing the letter back with the other. Harry folded it up carefully, and slipped it in to his pocket. Harry looked up at the staff table, and saw that Lucius was watching him covertly out of the corner of his eye. Harry winked at him, and turned his back on him. He could not wait until eight oh clock, when he would get to spend his detention with Lucius and Severus, alone, and they could be themselves, without having to put on an act...............

At five to eight Harry made his way down to the Entrance Hall, wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt, sneakers and a warm jacket. Unfortunately he had to say goodbye to Sparky. He would not be able to take him in to the forest; it would be far too dangerous for the little darling. He would not have taken with him, even if the forest was not a dangerous place to be. When he reached the front doors he waited, knowing it would be a bad idea for him to head off without his professors in tow.

He did not have to wait long, for, bang on the dot, Severus and Lucius came up the staircase that led down in to the dungeon rooms of the castle, talking quietly with each other. Only Severus was wearing his usual robes. Lucius, however, was a different story altogether. Harry's jaw almost hit the floor as he took not of the figure-hugging dragon-hide pants, white shirt, and dragon-hide jacket, not to mention boots to his knees. It was all finely tailored, of course. Probably had designer labels, as well. Lucius was.... Merlin, Lucius looked like a Sex God Incarnate. 'Holy fuck,' Harry breathed lustfully, wanting to go over there and ravage the man senseless.

Lucius glanced at him, and turned back to Severus, before freezing, and looking at Harry again. Lucius' eyes gleamed, and then he smirked sinfully. Severus looked up, saw whatever goofy expression had come on to Harry's face, and rolled his eyes. 'Come on, you two,' Severus said curtly, and the three of them went out together, striding purposefully toward the forest, side by side, with Harry in the middle, like some precious cargo that needed protection from all sides.

'Potter, you are to stay by either my side, or that of Lucius. You are not to wander off, no matter what hare-brained ideas weasel their way in to your foolishly Gryffindorian mind. The forest is a dangerous place, if you cannot recall,' Severus said as they strode across the grounds.

'I know very well that the forest is a dangerous place, Severus. I have very bad memories that tie in with it. Let's see there was Voldemort-Quirell sucking neck with a Unicorn, and then the horde of Acromantula that tried to eat myself and Ron – mercifully we were saved by Mr Weasley's car-turned-rebel Ford Anglia – and then there was Remus in my third year when he forgot to take his _Wolfsbane Potion_. Then there was last year when I almost got squished by Hagrid's half-brother, Grawp, the runty Giant, and when me and Hermione were almost killed by a herd of riotous Centaurs that no longer like us very much. So, yeah, the forest is a dangerous place. I have that very much ingrained in to my brain, thank you very much.'

Harry shivered at the intensity of the memories, and almost jumped in surprise when he felt a hand take his. He looked down, and then up at his mate's face, which was contorted with concern, and a little shock, but then his face took on the stern professor-face. As soon as they were under the cover of the dark forest Lucius had him pinned against a thick, tall tree. 'Did all of that really happen?' Lucius asked sternly. They both heard Severus mutter, 'of course, it all happened, he's a Gryffindor, what can you expect,' but they both ignored him.

Harry nodded slowly. 'And how did these events come about exactly?'

'Well, that's a long story,' Harry said, trying to avoid where he conversation was headed.

'And we've both got plenty of time on our hands. Severus can carry on without us for a while,' Lucius said darkly, pressing harder against him.

Harry bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning in pleasure as their hips ground together sinfully. Harry allowed himself to touch his mate's upper arms, and the leather felt so good under his hands. 'Alright, I'll tell you. The first time I was in the forest happened after Draco got me, Hermione, Neville and himself in to trouble. Voldemort had gotten Hagrid drunk, and he ended up spouting a whole load of secrets, like after Fluffy, his three-headed dog, a Dragon would be no problem, after all, the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him, take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he'd fall straight to sleep. Voldemort just happened to have a Dragon egg in his pocket, and they play a game of cards, and he allowed Hagrid to win. The Dragon was why me and Hermione were out of bed past curfew, Draco tried to stop us, Neville tried to help us, and we all ended up in trouble.

'We all had to go in to the forest for our detention, with Hagrid, yes, even Draco,' Harry said when he saw the look on Lucius' face. He then continued. 'Hagrid wanted us to help him find out why Unicorns were turning up dead in the forest, with trails of their silvery blood on the ground, and the leaves of the bushes. We split up in to teams; I got Draco and Fang – worst team, ever, I tell you. Fang was a cowardly dog, and Draco was an absolute wet blanket. We stumbled across what was feeding on the Unicorns and Draco and Fang ran for help, completely abandoning me, the little bastards,' Harry muttered darkly, as the memory flashed in his mind. 'Voldemort sort of glided towards me, and he would have killed me had I not been saved by Firenze, you know, the Centaur who covers Divination with Trelawney. Right, that's the first incident out of the way.

'Alright, second incident; that happened in my second year.....' Harry noticed a guilty expression come over Lucius' face. '....the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time in fifty years. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's Heir; because they all witnessed me speak Parseltongue in the Great Hall when that ponce, Lockhart, started up that bogus duelling club. Me and Ron went down to visit Hagrid one night, to ask him whether he knew anything about who really opened the Chamber, because I knew he would never have done it, despite the incriminating memory Riddle's journal showed me of Hagrid getting expelled in his third year for releasing the "horror within" on Myrtle in the girls' lavatory on the second floor corridor.'

'You mean –?'

'Yeah,' Harry nodded, 'Moaning Myrtle. Anyway, we went down there, but guess who else showed up. First Fudge and Dumbledore, and then you, and I could have sworn that you looked right at me, even though I was under the invisibility cloak with Ron at the time –'

'I remember that,' Lucius said, chuckling softly. 'I thought I felt something in my chest tug me towards that direction, and I looked over there, but I couldn't see anything. Well, now I know what it was, or, rather, who it was.' Lucius smiled slightly. 'Go on.'

'And Hagrid said to "follow the spiders" before you all left. That was a message for Ron and me.'

'Why wasn't Granger with you, too?'

Harry expression darkened. 'Hermione had already been petrified by that time.'

'My apologies,' Lucius said quietly.

Harry shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault Voldemort gave you his.....' Harry trailed off in shock, his mouth going dry with his sudden and wonderful epiphany. Voldemort gave Lucius his diary, which was a Horcrux. Was it possible that Voldemort could have entrusted Hufflepuff's cup with another Deatheater? Of course, it was possible, but the Deatheater would have to be one of his most faithful, most subservient followers. He would have entrusted no one else with such a task as looking after a fragment of his soul, guarding his immortality. The answer had been staring him in the face the whole time, and he had just not seen it, not at all. It had been in front of his nose like a well-done t-bone steak, but he could not smell it, did not even know it was there, until now, and it was all because Lucius had wanted to know exactly why Harry had been in such dangerous situations in his school years.

'Harry?'Lucius asked, concerned. Harry did not give him an answer for a long while. Instead, he slid his hands up past his shoulders to cup his face, and he pulled him in for a passionate kiss, taking the man by complete surprise. Lucius responded after a moment, parting his lips, moving them hungrily against Harry's. Harry parted his lips in return, and Lucius slipped his tongue in to his mouth, exploring desperately, like the tongue had been starved for affection and was now devouring Harry's mercilessly in case Harry decided to deny it for another length of time.

Harry pulled back after a long, passionate moment, and then he wriggled out from between him and the tree. Harry sprinted away from him, making a beeline for the castle. 'Harry! Harry, wait! Come back!' Lucius called after him. Harry could hear him running behind him. Then he heard Severus curse loudly and inventively, but not follow them.

As harry broke through the tree line he looked back over his shoulder at Lucius, who was chasing after him. 'I can't, Lucius,' Harry called back to him. 'I just had an amazing epiphany thanks to you. Merlin, bless you! I can't stay...I have to...I've got to....I need to talk to Dumbledore, immediately, we can continue this detention session at another time, I promise!' Harry managed to focus his magic long enough to transform in to his Animagus form mid-stride.

Harry ran as fast as he could on his four legs, his black and gold mane bobbing, and his tail whipping. He heard Lucius shout his name exasperatedly somewhere behind him, but he did not pause. He kept running, his muscles contracting and releasing. The front doors swung open as he neared the steps leading to them, and Harry took a running leap, landing on the top of the steps gracefully, and continued in to his run after barely a moment of gaining his balance.

Harry tore through the castle, heading for Dumbledore's office, without stopping for anything. He ran through corridors, and leapt up flight so of stairs until he reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. He growled dangerously at it, and it leapt aside, granting him safe passage..............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLVI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XLVI

Harry crashed through the door to Dumbledore's office in his Animagus form. The door was shattered, but Harry found it very hard to care at the moment. He was much too excited, and he probably would not have cared even if he had not been. Dumbledore looked up from what he was doing, his expression surprised as he gazed at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. Harry focused his magic, and transformed in to his human form, panting from the long distance run.

He looked down at the remnants of the door, and then looked at Dumbledore, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'I'd say I was sorry, but then I'd be lying, so I won't bother.' Dumbledore nodded, as though he had been expecting Harry to say that. He and Dumbledore had been on less than cordial terms lately, ever since they had returned from the Christmas holidays. Dumbledore was such a prat, sometimes. He was far worse that Lucius, really.

'What has brought you to my office at this hour, Mr Potter, when I know very well you're supposed to be having detention with Professors Snape and Malfoy?' The portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses agreed with Dumbledore on the score, nodding their heads and murmuring snootily to each other. Harry did not bother with them. He could not care less what the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses thought of him. He could not care less what Dumbledore thought of him, either.

'I had an epiphany,' Harry said simply, taking a seat in the chair in front of him after he repaired the door.

Dumbledore smiled thinly. 'Is that so? And it could not wait until after your detention?'

Harry narrowed his gaze, and said coldly with a sneer, 'no, it could not wait. It's about the location of one of the two remaining Horcruxes, or are they less important than me staying for the duration of my detention, professor?' Dumbledore sat up straighter at the mention of the word Horcrux. Harry's sneer and tone turned scathing. 'I thought so; everything is all about the rules until I mention Horcruxes. Ridiculous! Anyway, on with my epiphany. Lucius and I were talking and it led to the mention of Riddle's Diary, and that it wasn't his fault that Voldemort gave him his Horcrux, and then that got me thinking.'

'I'm surprised it didn't cause an explosion from your brain's lack of use,' Dumbledore said in a cheery tone, but his words had definitely been intended to insult Harry. Harry decided not to rise to his words with a retort; instead, he went on with his little recount of what had caused his epiphany.

'Is it at all possible that Voldemort could have entrusted Hufflepuff's cup to another Deatheater?' Harry asked, his irritation with the man clear in his tone, and expression. He watched in silence as Dumbledore moved to stand by his window, his face drawn in thought as he fiddled with his beard, completely silent. After a moment Harry grew bored, and looked at Fawkes, and beckoned quietly. Fawkes flew over to land on his thigh, and Harry stroked his head gently. He loved Fawkes, even if he disliked Dumbledore strongly. He would not think hate. Hate was reserved for Voldemort, and Bellatrix, and Rudolphus.

Bellatrix. Rudolphus. Rabastan. Lestrange. The people who had been entrusted with keeping Harry locked up, with torturing Harry before Voldemort had his way with him, though Rabastan had not done anything actually. Harry was not even sure whether Rabastan had been in the house at all during Harry's incarceration. But Voldemort trusted them. They were loyal, faithful followers. Would Voldemort trust them with a fragment of his soul? Implicitly. Bellatrix would treat Hufflepuff's cup as though it were the precious semen out of the Egyptian God, Osiris, and she were his Goddess-wife Isis, she was that demented. And Rudolphus and Rabastan would go along with anything she said, anyway. She was definitely the alpha of the sadistic trio.

Dumbledore was just turning around to say it was possible when the door burst open and Lucius, his face flushed from exertion, stormed inside, the leather still looking so good on him, clinging to him like glove designed specifically to fit his body. Lucius rounded on Harry, his beautiful silver eyes narrowed. 'You have a lot of explaining to do, young man,' Lucius said sternly to Harry after taking a moment to catch his breath. Harry smiled up at him innocently.

'You're simply wonderful, Lucius. Our conversation in the forest is the cause of the epiphany I told you I had. I think I know where the second last Horcrux is.'

Lucius' face broke out in a radiant smile. 'Really?'

Harry nodded emphatically, beaming up at his mate. 'Really, really. I think that Voldemort might have entrusted Hufflepuff's cup to a Deatheater, like he did when he gave you the diary.'

'But the Dark Lord would only trust –'

'Yes,' Harry agreed solemnly, cutting him off, 'the Lestranges. It seems great minds think alike, my love. The Lestranges are definitely our best bet, but there's only one person I could trust enough who would be able to retrieve it with at least medium success.' Harry rose from his chair, and crossed the office until he stood in front of Lucius, with only an inch of space between them. Harry gazed at his mate's face, and cupped his cheeks tenderly. 'The idea of asking repulses me,' Harry whispered, 'but I need to know.....Are you willing to do this? I will not pressure you, if you aren't I'll come up with another way.'

'I'll do it,' Lucius said softly, 'for you. I can handle myself, no matter what happens.'

Lucius made to pull free of Harry's hands, but Harry held on tighter, pulling him so close that there was no space between them apart from the hair's breadth between their lips. 'Don't do this to try to prove yourself to me,' Harry murmured. 'If you are willing to do this, then it must be a decision made for reasons according to yourself, and not me. Please, I need you to think of this carefully. Don't put yourself in harm's way just to do this for me. I get myself in to enough trouble for the both of us, without you putting your safety, your position as spy at risk on my account.'

'Let me rephrase what I said,' Lucius said gently, hand rising to caress Harry's cheek lovingly. 'I'll do it for us, to free us, and Severus, and Draco, not just for you. Does that make you feel better?' Harry closed his eyes, to shield his emotional pain from Lucius' sight. This was no better than what Lucius had said first, but he knew he would not be able to deter Lucius from going, from trying to retrieve the Horcrux, so Harry just nodded anyway, even though it was a lie.

He felt Lucius' hand on his cheek tighten ever so slightly, and then the older man pulled him in to a desperate, but soft and loving kiss. Harry tried to tell himself in his mind that it did not feel like a passionate kiss goodbye. It was not a good bye, it was not! Lucius would return to him, unscathed, damn it. But did Harry really believe that,_ could_ he believe that? Harry knew, deep down inside his heart, his soul, that the answer was no.

It was quite possible that Lucius' position as spy would be uncovered tonight and that he could be killed, no matter how many Deatheaters he took down with him. 'I love you,' they whispered simultaneously to each other when they parted from their kiss, ignorant of everyone who had just witnessed such an intimate moment between the two of them. To them, they were the only ones in the office. Outside of their little circle, no one else existed, no one else mattered. They remained in that embrace for a moment, before Lucius pulled away. He went over to the fireplace, took a handful of floor powder, threw it in to the fireplace, and called out, 'Malfoy Manor!' Lucius stepped in to the swirling green flames, and disappeared with a whoosh.

Harry left the office quickly, without saying another word to Dumbledore. Once outside he transformed in to his Animagus form, and ran down to the first floor, to the portrait of Godric that guarded his quarters. Godric opened up to allow him entry immediately, recognising him the moment he had come around the corner. Harry did not transform back in to his human form once he was safely sequestered in his quarters. Instead, he stayed in his Animagus form, and curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Sparky whined, sensing he was upset about something, and scampered over to him, curling up between his forelegs, snuggling against his mane. Harry let out a purr-sound, and hugged him closer with his forelegs. Sparky would keep him company while he waited for his mate to return.................

Lucius spun through the floo network, and came out at the other end, stepping out in to his study. Lucius had to come here first, to prepare for the mission, because he knew exactly how to get Rabastan vulnerable enough to put him under the Imperious Curse. And they way he could do it Harry would not want to see, ever. Rabastan had a weakness for young brunette males, and that is where _Glamour Spells_ came in handy. Lucius hurried up the large marble staircase to his own quarters. He could not risk even the family portraits or the house-elves seeing him when he altered his appearance.

Once he was safely sequestered in his rooms he took off his jacket and shirt. He then looked himself in the mirror. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at himself, and using nonverbal magic he altered his appearance. He now looked like a nineteen year old boy with more rounded features, long curling brown hair, and amber eyes. He looked lithe, and perfectly symmetrical. He was teenaged brunette perfection, the perfect treat for a man like Rabastan. He then cast a charm over his Dark Mark, hiding it from view, and then a _Voice Alteration Charm _over his larynx.

He transfigured his dragon-hide pants in to a pair of short shorts that just about kept him decent. He left the boots the way they were – Rabastan would be sure to like them. Lucius shuddered at the thought of what Rabastan would want to do to him. If Harry knew he would have an absolute cow. Scratch that, if Harry knew he would kill Rabastan, and lock Lucius up, never to let him go free, ever again, which was why Harry would not be finding out how he would manage to get Hufflepuff's cup unscathed.

He looked himself over, and smirked. Rabastan would come in his pants just from looking at him. He focused his mind, and turned on the spot, disapparating with a soft crack. He appeared with another soft crack in Rabastan's master suite; a place more dull than Severus property at Spinner's end. Rabastan had been lying in his bed, naked, masturbating to a wizard pornography magazine, but at the sound of the crack he was up and out of bed with his wand at Lucius' throat.

Lucius instantly put an expression of intense fear on his face. 'Please, don't hurt me, please,' Lucius said quickly, his voice now low and husky, but which shook with his "fear". 'Your brother sent me to you; I'm your birthday present!' Lucius was just happy that today actually was Rabastan's birthday. He was glad that he had not forgotten.

Rabastan proceeded to look him over, his gaze predatory as he circled Lucius, stepping lightly, hands brushing over Lucius' abdomen. 'My brother has good taste, it seems, even though he is as straight as a bean pole,' Rabastan mused, sounding very pleased. 'Yes, you look tasty enough. You'll do.' Rabastan stopped moving when he was standing behind Lucius. His large covetous hands grasped Lucius' backside roughly. Lucius inhaled sharply, and had to resist the urge to kill the man where he stood. Instead, Lucius leaned in to the man's touch, pressing back against the man's stocky chest.

Rabastan slid both of his hands around Lucius' waist, one hand descending between his thighs, the other rising to cup Lucius' face roughly, jerking his head to the side so he could capture Lucius' mouth in a hungry and forceful kiss, driving his tongue between Lucius' lips. Lucius allowed it all to happen, knowing Rabastan liked to be rough with his toys. Lucius kissed back, all though the action almost made him want to gag. He slid one hand upwards to cradle the back of the man's head, fingers getting lost in the man's hair. _Imperio!_ Lucius said in his head, using wandless nonverbal magic.

Rabastan froze, completely under Lucius control. Lucius pulled away from him, and shuddered. He cast a Cleaning Charm on his mouth, wanting to get rid of the taste of him in his mouth. It was awful. He never wanted to kiss another person apart from Harry, ever again. It just felt so wrong, and not just because he was in love with Harry, but because it was not the other half to his being, which just so happened to be Harry. The fact that he was in love with is other half was complete coincidence on his part.

Lucius looked at Rabastan. _Get dressed_, he ordered in his mind. That was the good thing about the_ Imperious Curse_ – you did not have to talk out loud when giving someone orders. Rabastan started to dress, and while he did so Lucius cast a _Disillusionment Charm_ over himself. It would not be a good thing to be seen, even though he was in disguise. Once Rabastan was dressed Lucius latched on to his arm. _Apparate to Diagon Alley._ Rabastan did so with a loud obnoxious crack.

Lucius released him. _Act natural, and walk towards Gringotts_. Rabastan started to swagger towards the Gringotts bank, something the man usually did, and Lucius followed along behind him, like a human chameleon, blending in with every background he passed. People did not even see him they were so absorbed by whatever they were doing. The two of them went up the marble staircase to the bank. Lucius had to cast a nonverbal wandless Heating Charm over himself he was so damn cold outside in the fresh air, to prevent himself from shivering. _Enter the bank._

Rabastan walked in to the bank, and Lucius followed after him. _Tell them you wish to visit whatever vault you hold the cup the Dark Lord entrusted to you, but tell them the number, not what I said._ Rabastan strode towards the nearest desk, and began conversing with the Goblin that sat there. The Goblin looked up, listened, and nodded, and beckoned for another Goblin to come forward. This second Goblin started to lead Rabastan away. Lucius followed swiftly but silently.

The Goblin led Rabastan and Lucius to a cart, and the Goblin climbed in first on one side, and Rabastan climbed in on the other. It still left space enough for Lucius to take a seat beside Rabastan. The cart moved through the tunnels quickly, going down in to the bowels of the bank, where only the purest of family's kept vaults. When the cart came to a halt the three of them clambered out of it, up on to the platform. The Goblin caressed the vault door, and it opened. The Goblin went off to wait. _Go in to the vault._

Rabastan strode in to the vault, Lucius close on his heels. _Find the cup the Dark Lord entrusted to your family_. Rabastan moved through the vault quickly, Lucius behind him. It took almost fifteen minutes of meandering through stacks of valuables to find a pillar bearing Hufflepuff's cup. Lucius could already feel the dark magic rolling off it in waves. It made him want to be sick. Not even Lucius, a notorious Deatheater, had been so vile as to split his soul in to pieces and stow them away to give him immortality. The Dark Lord was an abomination, a disgrace to the name of wizard. _Pick up the real cup and use the Geminius Charm on it, and leave the duplicate in its place._

Rabastan did as he was told._ Entrust the cup to me_. Rabastan gave him the cup. Lucius took it, and shrank it, slipping it in to the back pocket of his short shorts, and it became like a chameleon along with himself. _Pick up a random item, and bring it out with you._ Rabastan did as he was ordered, picking up a man's purse no doubt filled with galleons. Rabastan strode towards the entrance, and Lucius followed quickly behind him. The journey away from Gringotts was much less worrisome for Lucius.

When they returned to Rabastan's master suite, Lucius pushed Rabastan down on to the bed, and cast a powerful _Memory Charm_ on him. The _Memory Charm_ was very powerful, and quite complex, but he made it appear simple. The moment someone tried to remove it Rabastan's mind would be broken, and he would be nothing more than a vegetable on legs. The _Memory Charm _erased the memory of taking the Horcrux out of the vault, but everything else was left the way it was...that way Rudolphus would get in trouble too, and the Dark Lord would not spare a moment to even listen to him try to deny accusations.

It was a horrible thing, but the bastard deserved it after what he did to Harry. Lucius took off the _Disillusionment Charm_, and made to disapparate, but just as he was turning Rabastan broke free of the _Imperious Curse_, and, enraged, made a slashing motion with his wand. As Lucius was spinning it saved his abdomen, but the spell slammed in to the back of his thighs, slashing them open just as he disapparated with a soft crack............

Harry screamed in agony as he transformed in to his human form, the roar turning in to a human scream. He clutched at the backs of his legs, and struggled to his feet. Sparky barked angrily, and growled. Sparky knew there was something, it seemed. Of course, he did, Lucius had said that he had a strong sixth sense. Harry fumbled for a fistful of floo powder, and he threw it in to the fireplace. 'Pomfry's office, Hogwarts!' Harry stuck his head in to the green fire.

Pomfry looked up from her paperwork, utterly surprised. 'Mr Potter, what is it?' It was obvious that she could see the pain on his face.

'Lucius has been wounded. Meet me at Malfoy Manor!' He pulled his head back out from the flames. He sent a patronus to both Severus and Draco, and then he grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor, and scooped Sparky up in to his arms, cuddling him tightly to his chest. Sparky whined. 'Dobby!' Harry called out. Dobby appeared with a loud crack. 'Take me to Malfoy Manor! It's an emergency!' Dobby latched on to him, and the three of them disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry's feet slammed in to the tiled floor of the entrance hall, and he stumbled away from Dobby. Sparky started barking loudly, and whining intermittently. Sparky leapt out of his arms, and took off up the marble stairs. Harry tore after him, clutching the sword tightly in his right hand. The burning at the back of his thighs was agony, but he pushed through it. All that mattered was finding Lucius, and healing him before Harry lost him forever.

'LUCIUS!' Harry bellowed. 'LUCIUS, ANSWER ME! PLEASE! LUCIUS!' Harry called out as he reached the top of the staircase. Lucius must have answered so feebly that only Sparky could hear him. Sparky ran faster, and ran headlong in to a room, pushing the already ajar door wide open with his head. It looked like the master suite. Harry's heart stopped beating for several moments as he took in the sight before him. Lucius was sprawled across the floor, wearing hot pants, looking like a brunette teenager, and his thighs had been split open, bleeding furiously, crimson blood pooling across the floor................

TBC

Ooh, cliffy!

I hope the chapter was okay.

Review please.


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLVII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and as for what happens to Lucius, just read and you'll find out.**

Chapter XLVII

Harry flew in to action, dropping the Sword of Gryffindor on the floor; he hurried forward, tearing off his shirt and jacket as he fell to his knees beside Lucius' sprawled body. He tore his shirt in to strips, and then tied them tightly and securely around Lucius' thighs, quite close to his hips, and they acted as a tourniquet. He then proceeded to press more strips of the torn shirt against the wounds tightly, trying to stem the flow of crimson blood. Lucius tried to lift his head, but the movement was so feeble Harry felt a pang in his heart. 'Just lay still, my love,' Harry said frantically, his throat constricting around the words. 'Help will be coming. Calm down or you'll bleed out faster.'

At that moment Harry heard the voices of Madam Pomfry, Severus and Draco calling out frantically. 'Sparky, lead them here, quickly!' Sparky yipped and ran off. Harry heard them thundering down the hall, and he was so grateful. Sparky came running back in to the room, leading the three people behind him. Severus and Draco froze and paled at the sight, but Madam Pomfry hurried over, and she, too, fell to her knees beside Lucius. She pushed Harry away, and tore away the strips of shirt. She began chanting in Latin, but Harry could not understand the words. He could barely hear them anyway.

All his mind was taking in was the amount of blood, and the increasingly pale complexion spreading across Lucius' magically altered body. Harry moved to kneel by Lucius' head, and he lifted the man's head gently, lovingly, turned it to the side, and rested it gently in his lap. Harry stroked the man's hair tenderly, wishing it was his usual platinum blonde. Lucius moved his arm slightly, fingers twitching. Harry knew what he wanted. Harry reached for it, and held it tightly in his hand, kissing the palm lovingly.

Soon Harry was joined by both Draco and Severus, both of which wrapped their arms tightly around him, holding him, lending Harry their strength. Worried, fearful as they were, they both knew the trauma would be far worse for Harry, being Lucius' mate. 'I love you, Lucius,' Harry whispered desperately, 'I love you, so much. Please, please, please, please, don't....don't _leave_ me!' Harry wailed, and his vision blurred, hot tears of pain and grief cascading down his cheeks in torrents.

Lucius' hand tightened in his, and Harry took it as a good sign. He rained kisses over Lucius' hand, murmuring that he loved him, over and over, needing to tell him as many times as possible, just in case Madam Pomfry would not be able to save him. After an eternity it seemed, Madam Pomfry fell back on her backside, her breathing coming in tired gasps. It was obvious she had channelled a lot of her magic in to the healing process. 'He'll live,' she said, 'but we need to get him back to Hogwarts, in to bed, and give him plenty of _Blood Replenishing Potions_, to return what he lost. I healed him as best as I could Harry, but he's going to scar. Whatever caused this, it was very Dark Magic.'

'SCARS DON'T MATTER,' Harry shouted angrily, tears still sliding down his cheeks, 'HE'S PERFECT, NO MATTER WHAT CONDITION HE'S IN!' Harry transformed in to his Animagus form, and gestured towards his back with his head, his mane bobbing, and then pawed Lucius' back with the pad of his right forepaw. A look of comprehension came over Severus' face, and then he moved to lift Lucius up from the floor. Draco came to help him straight away.

Severus and Draco heaved Lucius up on to Harry's back, leaning him forward so that Lucius' head rested gently against his mane. Lucius' arms slid about his neck slowly, sluggishly. Once Lucius was sitting astride Harry Severus cast a Binding Charm, causing leather straps to shoot out of the end of his wand, wrapping around Lucius' wrists and Harry's neck, and then Lucius' hips and Harry's torso, ensuring that Lucius would not fall off Harry's back, no matter what.

Harry moved over towards the Sword of Gryffindor in its sheath, and he took it in to his jaws. He trotted over to Severus, and pushed the sword in to his hands. He took it with a nod, and then stooped down, his arms out. Sparky yipped, and leapt in to his arms. Severus straightened, holding Sparky close to his chest in a comforting manner. Who knew that Severus Snape would be a lover of doggies? No one, that was for sure. Harry moved over to Draco, and licked his hand soothingly. Draco smiled thinly, and then rubbed his hand on the sides of his robes.

Harry focused his magic, and then pushed it away from him to surround Lucius, as well. He knew that Lucius was no fan of this method of travel, but it was the only way Harry would allow him to be transported, because now he could ensure he was with Lucius for every moment of it. He and Lucius dissolved in to harmless gaseous vapour. He and Lucius rolled through the bedroom and out the window in to the cool night air. Harry summoned a mighty stormy, one such as the United Kingdom had barely ever seen, with the strongest of winds to push them along on their journey.

The wind howled, and the rain poured, dashing harshly against the ground. Storm clouds gathered over the land at an alarming speed. Thunder rolled furiously, and lightning danced across the sky dangerously, striking the ground at various locations every other second. Harry hoped people were wise enough to flee for cover, because he was venting his emotions through the stormy weather. The thunder and lightning were his fury and pain, and the rain was his tears. The wind was his screams.

When Harry and Lucius reached Hogwarts they rolled through the air towards the windows of the Hospital Wing, flowing in through the nearest open one. Harry focused his magic, and he and Lucius solidified on the stone floor of the Hospital Wing. Harry could feel Lucius trembling on his back, so he knew he was still alive, if shaken, and unconscious from severe blood loss. Harry noticed that Charlie Weasley was sitting on one of the beds, holding a steaming tumbler of Pepper-up, which he promptly dropped on seeing the large lion eyeing him. The tumbler fell to the floor, and shattered in to pieces, the potion spilling across the floor.

Harry gave him a toothy lion-ish grin, tongue lolling out between his fangs, and Charlie nearly wet himself. Harry moved towards the next bed, and leapt lightly up on to it. Harry focused his magic, and transformed in to his human form. The leather straps were now too big, and they fell away. Harry caught Lucius gently as he started to fall down from where he had been placed. Harry shifted, and gently laid his love down on the bed on to his stomach, turning his head to the side so he could breathe.

'Harry? Who's that?' Charlie asked, his face as red as a tomato now that he realised the lion was actually Harry in Animagus form. Harry shook his head, and did not answer. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Lucius, muttering, '_Finite Incantatem_,' under his breath. The Glamour Spells fell away from Lucius' form, and Charlie inhaled sharply, just as three people, a puppy, and a sword came through the floo network in the office of the Matron, Madam Pomfry.

Draco still looked paler than normal but Severus at least had gained his normal pale complexion back. Pomfry bustled off in search of Blood Replenishing Potions. As Harry took the sword and Sparky from Severus' arms Harry noticed an odd lump in the back pocket of Lucius' hot pants. Harry felt a pang of excitement, even though he was worried. He set Sparky down on the floor, and moved forward, frowning. He slid his hand in to the tight pocket, and withdrew the very small Hufflepuff's cup. Harry enlarged it, and set it down on the nearest table. The Horcrux could be dealt with later. Harry laid the sword down beside it.

He turned back to the sight of his mate lying on the bed. Harry felt a fresh wave of tears cascade down his cheeks. It was his fault. Lucius had almost died because of him, because he had asked Lucius whether he would be willing to do it. He had not tried hard enough to persuade him not to go. Lucius would be sure to blame him for putting him in danger, for being the reason his once perfect visage was now marred by the scars on the backs of his thighs.

But he would worry about that, later. Right now what mattered was that he was alive, and the he would survive. Harry stood beside the bed, and took Lucius' hand in both of his. He held it tightly, lovingly, pressing kisses to the tips of his fingers. He looked at the others. Severus was standing on the other side of the bed. Draco was standing with Charlie, taking in murmurs, and then the red-head pulled him in to a hug, Draco resting his head on the man's strong shoulder.

Harry allowed himself a small smile. It seemed Draco was well on his way to getting under Charlie's skin, and in to the older man's heart. It would surely be a slow process, but it had begun nicely, it seemed. It was obviously much more than the comfort a teacher would give a student, but it was also different from the embraces shared between friends. Harry would have laughed if Lucius' situation was not so dire. Who would have ever thought that a Malfoy would ever try to win the affection of a Weasley? No one, that was for sure.

A moment later Madam Pomfry came bustling back to the bed, several vials of _Blood Replenishing Potion_ in her hands. She shooed Severus out of the way, and then, pointing her wand at Lucius, she murmured several incantations. The contents of the vials disappeared, and Harry knew that they had been magically placed in to his veins. There were several tense moments of silence, and then Lucius groaned groggily, his eyelids fluttering open.

His silver eyes found Harry's face immediately, and they were filled with so much warmth, so much love, that Harry felt his spirits brighten moments before fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks in torrents. 'Don't you scare me like that again, you great prat!' Harry said, so many different emotions running through his voice; anger, sorrow, pain, joy. He finally settled on joy, and threw himself down on to the bed, enveloping Lucius in a warm, tender hug.

Harry heard Lucius sigh, and the he felt him nuzzle closer. Harry smiled, and held him tightly for a long moment. Finally Lucius asked softly, 'is it destroyed?' Harry looked down at him, and frowned.

'No, it wasn't. I think you should have the privilege, this time, love, seeing as you almost died retrieving it.' Harry climbed out from bed, pulling Lucius up with him. Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, and Harry wrapped his arm around Lucius' waist. Even though the blood he had lost had been replaced, he was still rather weak. Harry escorted him over to the nearest table, where the Sword of Gryffindor waited alongside Hufflepuff's cup.

Harry and Lucius pulled the blade out of the sheath together, an angry hiss sounding with the motion. He saw Lucius smirk at the sound. Their hands tightened around the hilt simultaneously. 'Together then,' Lucius said, glancing sideways at Harry. Harry nodded, easily accepting the change in plan. Together they brought the sword high above their heads, and then in one smooth motion brought it down, thrusting the blade through the Horcrux.

There was along blood curdling scream as the Horcrux oozed a black substance. Both Harry and Lucius shuddered, remembering that Harry used to be one of them, before he came in to his inheritance. They replaced the sword in its sheath, and then they pulled each other in to a much needed and very tight embrace, burying their faces, Lucius' in Harry's hair, and Harry's in Lucius' shoulder. Harry's arms were hooked under Lucius' arms, his hands resting on Lucius' shoulder blades. 'I was so afraid I'd lose you, even before you left. It was like I could sense something bad was going to happen, that you would be hurt, or worse. I am so sorry for asking you, so sorry, please, forgive me, Lucius,' Harry said in a grief-stricken tone, his voice muffled by Lucius' skin.

'There's nothing to forgive; it was my own decision. Harry, I love you,' Lucius murmured, bringing his lips to Harry's ear. 'Will you escort me to my rooms, Harry, please?' Harry nodded, and found himself blushing as he remembered that Lucius was wearing nothing but a pair of hot pants, and that they were holding each other so intimately. They unwound from around each other enough to stand side by side but still hold on to each other. Harry transfigured the man's hot pants in to a set of black silk pyjamas, a pants and jacket. Harry picked up the sword in its sheath with one hand, and together they made their way out of the Hospital wing, not paying attention to anybody else in the room. 'Sparky,' Lucius called out, patting his thigh. Sparky followed after them quickly, yipping happily.

Harry escorted Lucius to his chambers, and they conversed quietly as they did so, about trivial things, saving the more important discussions for when they were safely sequestered in Lucius' rooms. When they were safely beyond the guardian portrait Harry brought Lucius to the bedroom, and helped him to lie down under the blankets. There were several moments of silence before Harry finally spoke. 'Why were you wearing hot pants, and why did you look like a teenage boy?' His very tone demanded an honest answer.

Lucius winced, and averted his gaze. 'Rabastan has a weakness for teenage brunettes. I dressed up like that to get his attention, to make him vulnerable long enough to use wandless nonverbal magic on him. I won't go any further in to detail, because you won't like it, but rest assured that you are the only person I have lain with since Narcissa the night Draco was conceived, Harry.' Lucius looked at Harry again, and Harry could see the pure undiluted honesty in his eyes.

Harry nodded in acceptance, and then looked around the bedroom. 'Lucius, I...' Harry started, but he trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Lucius reached up, and cupped Harry's cheek tenderly, reassuringly, his thumb stroking lovingly. 'Lucius, I don't want to be parted from you tonight. Can...Can I stay here...with you...please?' Harry's voice sounded small, even to his own ears. Harry looked back at his mate, and saw that a small smile had made its way on to his face.

'Of course, you can, Harry,' Lucius said gently, and then he patted the bed beside him, 'there's plenty of room beside me.' Harry smiled at him, and then stood. He was already half naked, and his jeans were soaked with Lucius' blood. He would have that pair burned in the morning. He kicked off his sneakers. He undid his jeans, and pushed them down over his hips, then down his legs, before he stepped out of them. He looked at Lucius, and smiled softly. Lucius was staring at him, and it was very difficult to miss the love in his eyes as they roamed Harry's bow fully revealed body.

Harry blushed under the intensity of Lucius' gaze, and his cock twitched slightly. Lucius lifted his gaze to look at Harry's blushing face. 'Are you sure you would rather not wear a set of pyjamas? You could wear one of my nightshirts, if you like.' Harry shook his head, and pulled the blankets back. He slid in beside Lucius, and pulled the blankets back up to cover them both. Harry snuggled in to Lucius' side, wrapping an arm around him protectively, possessively, and he rested his head on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius slipped his arm around him, tugging him yet closer.

'I've missed this,' Harry said softly as he felt Lucius' hand gently undoing his braid, letting his hair loose, falling naturally in waves. 'I've missed lying here like this with you, in either your bed, or mine. I feel content now that I'm in your arms once more. I love you, and you have changed so much of your person for me, and yet you are still the same man that I fell in love with. I love you, I need you, and I don't want to be separated from you any longer. Tonight I almost lost you. I don't want that to happen again while we are separated. I.....'

'Yes?' Lucius asked quietly, threading his fingers through Harry's soft hair, never catching any tangles.

'I want you to make love with me,' Harry said, turning his head to muffle his words in Lucius' silk pyjamas.

Lucius chuckled softly. 'I'm afraid I haven't the strength tonight. How about tomorrow night, instead?'

'Whenever you're ready,' Harry answered simply, and he snuggled in even closer.

'Indeed. I'd say I should be _up_ for it, come morning,' Lucius murmured seductively. Harry shivered when he heard the emphasis in Lucius' words, and felt himself grinning. He giggled, and lifted his head to look down at his mate's perfect face. He leaned down, and captured Lucius' mouth in a languid kiss, both of their eyes closing in at the contact. Lucius sighed in contentment as their lips moved against each other lovingly. Harry tilted his head slightly, and parted his lips. He flicked his tongue out to stroke Lucius' lips. Lucius parted his lips, allowing Harry's tongue entrance in to the hot wet depths of his perfect mouth.

Lucius' tongue came to battle with his immediately, and both of them groaned in pleasure as their tongues met between their joint mouths. Their tongues danced gently against each other, slickly. Lucius' hand rose to cup the back of Harry's head tenderly, tugging him closer, pulling him deeper in to the kiss. Lucius quickly won the tongue-battle for dominance, and Harry submitted willingly to him, shifting in the bed to mount Lucius' hips carefully.

Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as their mouths made love together, their kiss growing hungrier with every passing moment of passive passion. Eventually they reluctantly parted, their breathing ragged. Harry shifted again, returning to Lucius' side, content now that they had kissed for the night. They lay together like that for quite some time, their breathing returning to normal. 'There is only one left now,' Harry whispered, trying not to break the tranquillity of the bedroom.

'Yes,' Lucius said softly. 'Nagini, the Dark Lord's rare venomous python whose body is as thick as a grown man's thigh.'

Harry shuddered in revulsion. 'I don't want to go after her, yet. I need time, I...there are so many things I want to, need to, do before then, because once she is taken that's it, Voldemort will strike, as hard, and as fast as he can, while he can. Once she is taken, he will know that I am not pregnant with his child, that I had been using the time to destroy his Horcruxes. I....'

'Hush, love,' Lucius murmured, running a soothing hand down Harry's spine. 'It's completely understandable that you don't want to kick-start the final battle too soon. You aren't prepared. I'm going to train you, Harry. The Deatheaters will not be fighting fair, and they will be using very Dark Magic. I need to train you to combat them. Dumbledore doesn't want me to do so, but I don't care what he wants. I'll not have you go in to battle like a lamb to the slaughter. You need to know what to use, and when to use it, even f you need to learn the same magic that the Deatheaters know.

'There is no magic in the world that can be truly defined as "Dark". The darkness comes from the person using the magic, the intent behind it. You are a good wizard, and so any magic that you use, cannot, therefore, be considered "Dark". Do you understand, Harry?' Harry nodded, but said nothing, snuggling closer to his mate as if he wanted to meld to his side completely. 'Good. Now that you have the mind-set, the tutelage should not be overly difficult. We will practise in the Room of Requirement, which Draco explained to me after you separated from me, with Privacy Spells placed around the room. It would not be good to be discovered while I am teaching you magic most have come to think of as "Dark".'

Harry nodded a second time, and then covered his mouth as he yawned. Lucius chuckled, and kissed the top of his head. 'Goodnight, Harry,' Lucius whispered as Harry began to doze off in his arms, head resting on Lucius' shoulder, arm wrapped around him.....................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLVIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and anyone who got the tornado warning last night, or yesterday, or whatever time of day it was, the one Paganwoman told me about, I hope you all lived to tell the tale afterwards. I don't like the idea of tornados ripping readers away from me, not to mention the whole total destruction, people getting hurt or killed scenario. Be safe. I love you all.**

Chapter XLVIII

Warmth and security, two of Harry's most favourite things, were present when Harry woke, snuggled up against Lucius' side, his head on the man's shoulder, his hand resting on the farthest pectoral from him, his calf nudging slightly between the older man's thighs, with Lucius' arm wrapped tightly, possessively, protectively, around him. It was very nice to wake up like this beside his mate after so long of being separated. Harry was glad, because Valentine's Day was in a matter of days, now.

Harry did not want to open his eyes just yet, even though he was wide awake; he just wanted to lie like this forever beside Lucius, where it was safe and warm, where they did not have to worry about anything, they could just relax. Harry snuggled closer with a sigh of contentment. The feel of the black silk pyjamas Lucius was wearing against his naked body was absolutely wonderful right now. It felt so fantastic against his morning erection.

Lucius' arm shifted around him slightly, the fingers of his hand finding their way to his hair, stroking lightly, lovingly, never catching a single tangle. 'Good morning, Harry,' Lucius said gently. Harry frowned. Lucius always knew when he was awake, no matter how relaxed Harry was in the morning. Harry hummed in agreement, but did not open his eyes, or move in anyway, except to snuggle even closer, pressing his erection against the man's silk-clad hip. 'It seems someone's happy to be with me this morning.'

In response Harry shifted his hips, sliding his erection against the silk of Lucius' pyjamas, just once. Lucius chuckled softly, and rolled over, pushing Harry down on to his back, with himself lying atop him. Harry opened his eyes, and gazed up at him calmly. Harry slid his hands up Lucius' arms, resting them on his biceps, feeling the muscles underneath the silk. 'You've got your strength back,' Harry said quietly, fingers caressing tenderly through the silk of Lucius' pyjamas.

Lucius nodded, his platinum blonde hair falling down past his shoulders, hanging to down to almost brush the skin of Harry's cheeks, it did brush Harry's hands, however. It was a very ticklish sensation, eliciting a giggle. Harry slid his hands higher, fisting Lucius' hair gently, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. He loved Lucius' hair, so soft, so smooth, so perfect; he wanted nothing more than to hold on to it forever. Harry closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of Lucius' hair running through his fingers.

He sighed in contentment when he felt Lucius' lips brushed against his ever so tenderly, once, twice, three times before Harry leaned in to the kiss. Lucius' graceful hand found his cheek, caressing gently, as they moved their lips against each other. Lucius parted his lips first, and flicked his tongue out, lapping at the coral of Harry's lips. Harry moaned happily, and parted his lips to admit him. Lucius slid his tongue in to Harry's mouth slowly, luxuriously, beginning the battle-dance for dominance slowly, tenderly, lovingly.

Harry tilted his head slightly, and lifted up off the bed, deepening the kiss further. Lucius' hand slid around to cradle the back of his head, and Harry groaned in pleasure. His hands left Lucius' hair to wrap around the man's torso, tugging him down closer. Harry lifted his hips, sliding his erection insistently against black silk, moaning with need. Harry pulled away from the kiss after a long moment, breathless. 'You're wearing far too many clothes for my liking,' Harry said, panting.

He slid his hands down to Lucius' chest, and began undoing to the silk pyjama jacket. Once it was open he pushed the fabric down Lucius' arms to his wrists. Lucius' pulled his hands back through the cuffs, and then Harry tossed the jacket down the side of the bed. This was much better, but not yet perfect, but he could take his time with the silk pants now that he had a large quantity of Lucius' perfect body revealed to him. Harry smiled, pleased.

Lucius smirked down at him in response, and the sight of it made Harry melt in to a puddle of person-shaped goo on the bed beneath the man. Harry pressed his lips to Lucius' mouth for a brief moment, before he began kissing his way down Lucius' jaw, before finding the man's throat. Lucius tilted his head to the side, ever so slightly, granting him greater access, a sigh of pleasure escaping him. Harry kissed the flesh tenderly, lovingly, with the slightest edge of hunger to it, tongue laving the skin as he did so.

Then Harry's lips had attached themselves to Lucius' collarbone, nipping, sucking, laving, causing a claiming mark to rise up in stark contrast to Lucius' pale skin. Harry sighed happily, and kissed the mark, before locking his arms and thighs tightly around his mate, pushing up off the bed, rolling over to pin the man on his back. Harry looked down at him, and smiled sweetly. Lucius' hands found Harry's buttocks, and they caressed gently, but firmly.

Harry moaned in contentment and pleasure, pushing back against Lucius' hands for a moment. 'I love you,' Harry said in a breathy sigh, before leaning down to claim Lucius' mouth hungrily, driving his tongue in to the man's mouth, fucking his mouth desperately. Lucius groaned as Harry's tongue wrapped around his, before pulling back, tugging Lucius' tongue in to the depths of his mouth, willing Lucius to fuck his mouth with his tongue as harry had to Lucius' mouth.

For a long while they kissed, their hands roaming along each other's bodies, getting reacquainted after their separation from each other. When they parted Harry's lips found their way back down to Lucius' collarbone, and then further down, trailing wet heat down across Lucius' pale muscled chest, lips moving to assault Lucius' right nipple first. Lucius' breath hitched as Harry pleasured his nipple, sucking it gently, blowing warm air on to it, nipping it, laving it. Everything he did he did gently, so lovingly, that it left no doubt as to how he felt for the man beneath him.

Lucius' hands slid up to cradle Harry's head, fingers losing themselves in Harry's hair. Lucius moaned in pleasure, arching his back, thrusting his chest towards Harry's mouth, the current focal point of his pleasure. 'Harry, Harry, Harry,' he breathed, his words a rosary of pleasured sighs. Harry let out a lion-like purr of satisfaction at hearing the pleasure in his mate's voice. He wanted to hear that note of pleasure in his mate's voice all the time; it was so sexy to hear.

Harry brought his attention to Lucius' other vulnerable nipple, while his fingers moved to play lightly with the nipple his mouth had abandoned. He could feel Lucius' erection pressing against him, through the silk of the man's pyjamas, and it made Harry growl in pleasure at the feeling. He abandoned Lucius' second nipple after a long moment, and brought his mouth lower along his mate's perfect body. He kissed, and licked his way down Lucius' abdominal muscles, loving each and every defined inch of them.

He nibbled at the flesh of Lucius' stomach tenderly, before thrusting his tongue in to his navel, caressing it as he made love to it eagerly with his tongue. Lucius back arched, the muscles in his stomach clenching, trying to draw away from the contact while the arching drove his abdomen closer to Harry's eager tongue. Harry grinned, pleased with Lucius' response. His fingers found the waistband of his pyjamas, and wrapped around it tightly.

He abandoned Lucius' navel, and slid down Lucius' body, tugging at the silk pyjamas as he did so. Lucius lifted his hips gracefully, allowing Harry to pull them down. Harry tugged them down, sliding the fabric down Lucius' muscled legs, his fingers tips grazing the flesh lovingly. Once the pyjama pants had been pulled free of Lucius' legs Harry tossed them to the side, and shifted to lie between his mate's thighs, his hair tickling the soft insides.

Harry pressed a tender kiss to the soft flesh of both thighs, before grasping them in gentle but firm hands. Harry pushed them up carefully, bearing the scars for his perusal. Lucius gasped. Obviously the man was not used to being handled thus. Harry smiled reassuringly up at him, and he felt the older wizard relax, slightly. Harry brought his lips to the scars lining the back of Lucius' right. He parted his lips, and flicked his tongue out, tracing the intricate scars lovingly, tenderly.

Lucius moaned, deep in his throat. Harry kissed the right thigh once more, before moving on to the left, and doing the same as he had the right. 'Perfect,' Harry murmured lovingly, before shifting a little, lowering his mate's thighs, and bringing his mouth closer to Lucius' straining erection. He kissed the side of Lucius' length, smiling when it twitched. Harry flicked his tongue out, and ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the head, swirling possessively around the tip.

A strangled moan escaped Lucius, as his hips jerked slightly. Harry let his tongue play with the head of Lucius' cock for a long moment, lapping at the beads of pre-come that slipped out from the slit, before he finally wrapped his lips around the head of Lucius' cock, engulfing it in the wet heat. Lucius' hips jerked upwards, trying to drive his cock further in to Harry's mouth. Harry gripped his hips, not wanting that just yet. He pinned the man's hips to the bed, not letting go.

He sucked the head gently for a moment, and alternately pressed the flat of his tongue against it, before bobbing his head down slowly, taking Lucius' generous length deeper in to his mouth, sliding his tongue along the vein on the underside. Lucius moaned, hands stroking Harry's hair, fingertips caressing Harry's scalp. He took Lucius slowly in to his mouth to the root, adoring the feeling of fullness in his mouth, pressing against all sides. The only cock ever meant to enter him, either way.

Harry hummed in contentment, the vibrations travelling up through Lucius' body, Harry knew, sending pleasurable sensations through the man. He caressed the man's hips lovingly, soothingly. It had been too long since they were intimate like this. Harry withdrew until only the head remained in his mouth; he sucked, and then descended again, a continuous cycle. Harry bobbed his head slowly, sucking alternately, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Lucius' perfectly designed erection.

'Oh, yes,' Lucius sighed in pleasure, hips straining against Harry's restraining hands, wanting to buck up in to that perfect wet heat. Harry chuckled, and quickened his pace to please his mate. Lucius moaned in please and contentment. Harry slipped one hand between his mate's thighs, finding Lucius' balls quickly. He cupped them gently, lovingly, rolling them in his palm, fingers caressing tenderly, squeezing lightly. 'Yes, yes, yes,' Lucius chanted, hands gripping Harry's head harder.

Harry could feel Lucius balls tightening in his hand, informing him of Lucius' impending orgasm. Harry swallowed around Lucius' erection three times consecutively, and Lucius yelled Harry's name as he hit the apex of his pleasure, hips thrusting up aggressively; defying Harry's grip on them. Harry withdrew until only the head of Lucius' cock remained in his mouth, and he sucked roughly, hungrily, devouring every drop of the seed Lucius gave forth. It had been too long, too long since Harry had tasted his mate's seed on his tongue.

He milked Lucius deflating cock for all it was worth, before withdrawing altogether. He licked his lips clean of the evidence slowly, and looked up at his mate as he did. Lucius, flushed from his orgasm, was looking down at Harry, watching the tongue trail Harry's lips hungrily, needing him. He gave Harry's head a tug, and Harry smiled, and willingly slithered up to meet his mate's demanding kiss, tongues meeting in a passionate rush of need. Someone moaned, but Harry could not tell which of them it was, nor did he really care at the moment.

Lucius' hands slid down from their place in Harry's hair, down past his shoulders, his arms, to his chest, soft skin against skin, loving, tender. His fingers caressed him as they slid down past Harry's chest, to his waist, to his hips. Harry moaned, leaning in to his touch, needing it. 'So beautiful,' Lucius sighed contentedly as their mouths parted. Harry straightened, straddling Lucius' hips possessively. Lucius' hands slid around to grasp Harry's buttocks. Harry smiled, and closed his eyes, just enjoying the contact for a long moment. 'Mine,' Lucius said, his tone almost a growl.

Harry opened his eyes, and looked down at his mate. He smiled. 'Yours,' Harry agreed softly, nodding his head solemnly. Harry then wriggled, letting his rump press down against Lucius' groin, coaxing him back to full arousal in less than no time at all. Lucius groaned as his erection slid between Harry's buttocks, pre-come lubricating the skin every time Harry wriggled. 'I want to ride you, Lucius. I want to be astride you for the entirety of our lovemaking,' Harry said quietly, stilling his movements, as he gazed down at the love of his life.

Lucius gazed up at him in return, swallowed once thickly, and said softly, 'I will give to you all that you could ever want from me, all that I can possibly give to you. I love you.' Harry reached down and cupped Lucius' cheek lovingly, telling him that he knew that very well, and that he was grateful. Harry tilted his head to the side, his expression expectant, and he wriggled just a little. Lucius hand slid further across Harry's backside, and then the man muttered a _Lubrication Charm_ and a _Contraceptus Charm_ under his breath. Harry shivered as he felt the cool wetness between his cheeks.

He felt Lucius' fingers circle his entrance, and he could not suppress his moan of need. The tip of one finger pressed in to him slowly, preparing him carefully. Harry hissed at the burn, not having been filled in quite some time, but he ignored the pain, knowing it would soon fade and be replaced by the most wonderful of pleasure. The lone finger quested inside him, circling, thrusting in and out, stretching him, preparing him for the second digit to enter him.

There was a burn with the entry of the second finger, and again with the third, but it was an exquisite burn. After a long moment of those fingers stretching him, the tips hit against his prostate. Harry let his head fall back, his eyes closing as he pushed back against Lucius' fingers, needing them deeper, but needing something far bigger inside him, something far more satisfying than his mate's fingers. 'I'm ready for you,' Harry said, his breathing coming in short, sharp gasps of pleasure, his head falling forward, hair cascading down past his shoulders, his eyes opening.

Lucius nodded, and withdrew his fingers from inside the tight sheath that was Harry's entrance, ignoring the moan of protest. Harry repositioned himself, with Lucius guiding him, until he could feel the head of Lucius' generous cock against his entrance. Harry pressed down on him, and groaned as he felt the exquisite heat of Lucius' cock entering him slowly, inch by torturous and glorious inch. Lucius rolled his hips gently, aiding the entry process.

They both let out deep groans of pleasure and contentment as Lucius finally filled him completely. They rested like that for a long moment, before Harry let out a laugh of delight, throwing his head back. His mate was fully seated inside him once more! He wanted to celebrate, to howl to the sun, moon, and stars that all in the world was perfect now that they were intimately joined again. Lucius shared his joy by pulling him down in to a passionate kiss, arms wrapping around him possessively, his hands sliding along the curve of Harry's spine.

They parted their mouths after a long moment of passionate and hungry kissing, and Harry straightened once more, his hands quickly finding purchase on his mate's shoulders, giving himself leverage. Lucius' hands slid down to grasp Harry's hips gently but firmly, his fingers splayed across his buttocks, thumbs pressing in to the soft smooth skin. Harry smiled down at him, and then with a gentle roll of his hips, he withdrew from the length of Lucius' cock until only the head remained within him, and with another roll Lucius was seated deeply again.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, not one hurried movement to be found. But their passion abounded, filling every inch of their persons, rolling off them in waves as Harry slowly lowered himself to lie atop his mate, stilling rolling his hips. Their arms wrapped around each other slowly, tightly, lovingly, their hands clutching each other desperately as the sounds of their pleasure, their groans, moans, shuddering sighs, filled the bedroom.

Sweat slicked their bodies as they writhed against each other gently, lovingly. A rosy hue spread across their skin at the same steady rate. Harry claimed his mate's mouth gently, lips parting eagerly for the tongue that slid between them. They made love to each other's mouths with the same slowness, the same gentleness that their bodies made love together. They were still kissing lovingly, when Harry hit the apex of his ecstasy, the contraction of his muscles dragging Lucius over the edge of orgasm after him, a mere split-second between them.

They groaned loudly with the force of their orgasms, their bodies shuddering together, before finally stilling apart from the ragged gasps of their breathing, chests heaving with the effort. Harry sagged atop his lover, but did not shift to remove himself from around his mate's cock, limp as it now was. It felt just too perfect to move, even an inch from where he now was. Besides, he was sure Lucius would be back to full strength and arousal in no time at all.........................

She focused her mind and magic, and felt the rush of the change take over her, reverting her back to her human form. She did not have much time. She knew that Zjukovski was only out for a meeting – a meeting that would last twenty minutes, and maybe even less than that. Not enough time. Simply not enough time. So far, while under her secret surveillance, Zjukovski had been nothing but a model citizen, if a little old, a little ugly, and a little off-putting in nature.

She wanted to curse Potter for getting her in to this. She wanted to praise him. If she could get any kind of juicy titbits that could blacken Zjukovski's name, then she would have the novel of a life time in the bag. Armando Dippet was not even worth the time it took to write the book about him. Fudge was absolutely incompetent moron and a waste of space. She despised Dumbledore. But a book about Harry Potter, the face behind the public mask, would be the jewel of her career.

But still she was risking a lot, to do this job. She had to search his office during the little time that she had. Until now she had not had the chance. The Russian Minister seemed to be always in his office, except now, so she needed to search as much as she could as quickly as she could while she could. She began rummaging through the drawers of the Ministers mahogany desk. She moved quickly, rifling through paperwork, looking for one shred of proof that Zjukovski was associating with Deatheaters, otherwise she would not get the entitlement to the book, she knew that, very much.

It was in the bottom drawer on the right hand side of the desk that she found exactly what she was looking for. With a gasp she noted the pure black robes, and the bone-white mask. Zjukovski was not just associating with Deatheaters....he was one. She reached in to her robe pocket, and pulled out her shrunken camera. She enlarged it, and brought it up to her face, ready to take a picture of the evidence she needed. Just as her finger pressed down on the trigger, a puff of purple smoke wafting up in to the air as the camera flashed, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She wheeled around, and almost dropped her camera in fright. Standing before her, his face contorted in menace, was none other than the man Harry had commissioned her to watch. 'Did you think I could not sense that someone was watching me this whole time? That I could not sense someone rooting around in private office?' His tone was low, dangerous, threatening, and she knew that she would do whatever he wanted, just to preserve her own life, screw Harry Potter, her life was worth just as much as his...................

TBC

Oh, isn't this jus so exciting?

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	49. Chapter 49

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter XLIX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter XLIX

_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day_, Draco thought despondently as he sat, curled up under the large oak tree by the lake. He had come down here to he could think, away from everyone else, away from the castle. He did not know why, but the idea of Valentine's Day was daunting to him this year. He was uncertain whether it was because he had no one to spend it with, or because he wanted to spend it with a certain red-haired Care of Magical Creatures professor.

Since Charlie had come on the job Draco had been helping him in his classes, in his Animagus form. A Hungarian Horntail was a frightful sight, and most of the students had nearly wet their pants because he had been so close to them, and Charlie's quiet reassurances had done nothing to calm them. They were always jittery, for one reason or another, and it was irksome. Draco just wanted to growl at them, and spit fireballs out of his nose at them, the little brats.

Now that he knew what it was like to be surrounded by snot-nosed brats, he did not want to be like the Draco he used to be. He had always been a snot-nosed brat in class. Now he knew why Harry had hated him so much. The Slytherins were bastards compared to the other students, always willing to rile them up for no apparent reasons. Draco had just wanted to rip them to shreds. Charlie had always managed to sense that urge in him, and always calmed him, hands sliding up his scaly legs to his knees.

He wished Charlie would slide his hands along his human legs. But he felt he was wishing for too much. Charlie was, well, Charlie was a professor, meant to be chaste with his students, and not touch them in any untoward manner. But, oh, how Draco longed to be touched by him, to feel the man's large hands running up and down his body, as he wrapped his thighs around Charlie's strong hips. Draco blushed at the thought, as he had been doing every time he was alone like this.

He could not count the amount of wet dreams he had had in the past few weeks since Charlie had become a professor in Hagrid's absence. Thankfully he had been smart enough to place Silencing Charms around his bed, to prevent anyone from hearing his moans, or the possible utterance of Charlie's name. Yes, that had been a wise move, which he had done the first night Charlie had slept in the castle, in the quarters he had been assigned.

Draco sighed. The red-haired professor was going to be the death of him, he knew it. One word, one smile, one glance from the gorgeous man, and Draco was nothing but putty, no matter what time of day it was. Being in the man's arms was one of the best feelings, ever, he remembered from the night Lucius had been wounded, had almost died. He remembered the arms wrapping tightly around him, pulling him tight to the man's broad chest. He had felt safe, and warm, something that had been missing with everyone else he had ever been embraced by in the past, which were usually girls and boys, neither of which held a candle to Charlie's flame.

Draco frowned as he contemplated everything that happened every time he laid eyes on the red-haired, brawny, intelligent gorgeous man that was Charlie. His heart would race. He could barely breathe. His dick grew so hard it was almost painful. Was that love? Did he love Charlie? Or was it merely lust bordering affection? He had never known love for any of the people he had experimented with, he knew that, most definitely, but Charlie was not just someone he was experimenting with.

Was that love? He did not know, but he wanted to find out, and sooner rather than later, at any rate. 'Sickle for your thoughts?' Draco jumped in surprise at the voice, and looked around. Charlie was leaning against the tree, beside him, and slightly behind him. Charlie smirked down at him, before taking a seat beside him. Draco turned away from him, careful to keep his face rather neutral, instead of allowing himself to blush like a beetroot. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Nothing. What are you doing here?'

'Sitting, it would seem,' Charlie answered. They sat in silence for several awkward moments, before Charlie spoke again. 'Tomorrow is Valentine's Day.'

'Indeed.'

'The students will all be in Hogsmeade.'

'Yes.'

'You will not be.'

Draco glanced at him sideways. 'And why is that? You don't think I might have a date for tomorrow?'

Charlie laughed, softly, and said, 'no, I don't.'

'And why not?' Draco demanded, his voice indignant.

'Why not? Because no student in this school can top me, and you know it very well.'

Draco glared at him. 'What has that got to do with anything, Weasley?'

Charlie turned to look at him, reached out, and wrapped his fingers around Draco's platinum blonde hair. He jerked him forward, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. Draco swallowed thickly, and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then Charlie's mouth was on his, and all thoughts of speaking went out the window. Draco melted in to his kiss instantly, wanting more, needing more. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it was so wonderful, so perfect. 'You can fool all the Slytherins, Draco, but you can't fool me. I'm the only one you want to hang around with tomorrow, and you will be, if you know what's good for you.'

'Is that an ultimatum?' Draco asked, his voice husky with want.

'Yes,' Charlie whispered, and then they were kissing again, mouths moving sensuously, lips parting, Charlie's tongue darting in to Draco's mouth for a moment, before he pulled back with a smile. 'Now, you have something to fuel your nightly dreams.' Draco blushed, and Charlie climbed to his feet. Looking down at Draco he grinned broadly, and then loped off, red ponytail swinging, muscles contracting and releasing underneath his shirt and pants, a very enticing sight.................

Tired. Sore. Harry did not want to move an inch from where Lucius had laid him down on the couch of his living room. They had just finished the day's training session in the Room of Requirement, and Lucius had carried him from there, the two of them under a _Disillusionment Charm_, to avoid being noticed by anyone. He groaned. Who knew that training like that could be so tiring? He was an accomplished wizard. If he could battle Voldemort and live, then he should not be this exhausted.

Lucius smiled at him from his position beside him, as if he could read his very mind in that moment. 'Harry, don't worry, love; this is perfectly normal. Your body isn't used to using this kind of magic, and it takes time to get accustomed to it. Another little while, and you won't be so tired or sore anymore.'

'Good,' Harry grunted, 'because it's certainly a buzz kill when it comes to night time escapades.' Lucius chuckled, and pulled Harry up to snuggle in to his side. Harry nuzzled in to his neck, adoring the scent of his mate. It was the best ambrosia, ever. 'Oh, I love you,' Harry breathed, before kissing his neck gently. Lucius hummed in agreement, and turned his head to capture Harry's mouth in a tender kiss. Harry sighed contentedly in to the brief kiss, before Lucius pulled back.

'You won't have to worry about being this sore or tired, tomorrow, love,' Lucius said softly. 'Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and we're going to spend it together, and it will be the best Valentine's Day you will ever remember, I promise you.' Harry giggled; certain it would be one of the best days of his life. He could still remember the conversation he had heard between Lucius and Flitwick. Lucius was just about to kiss him again when the portrait door swung inward.

Vittorio strode in, regal as always, a pensieve in his hands. 'Harry, I got that pensieve you wanted – the one you forgot the last time you were in Diagon Alley – from the Potter Vault. The one your father left you.' Harry was up and out of his seat in next to no time, the exhaustion, the soreness completely forgotten in his excitement. Harry took the pensieve carefully from Vittorio, and he set it down on the coffee table. Harry's hands were trembling at his sides.

This pensieve was filled with his father's memories. Memories the portrait of his father refused to tell him about, saying he was meant to go in to the pensieve. He was going to see the whole of his father's life in one day. Harry could barely contain his excitement, and his worry. What would he see in there? Would it all be like the memory he had seen of Severus' time in school? Would it be filled with James tormenting the poor Slytherin boy? He was not sure he wanted to see it if it was all going to be like that.

Harry took a deep calming breath, and went down on to his knees beside the coffee table. He leaned down, and pressed his face to the silvery surface of the memories. He felt the world tilt, and he was sucked in to the pensieve.

_James laughed as he went up the stairs to the dormitory, leaving Sirius and Peter laughing on the couch down in the common room. James had to go up to the dormitories to get his quill. He was only a second year, and so had not yet covered Summoning Charms. He and the other two were going to start on their homework in a minute, as soon as James got back to the other two. James opened his trunk, and began rummaging for his quill. _

_The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he was searching, and he paused, listening carefully. The sounds of soft sobbing came from the bathroom. He frowned. He had thought that Lupin would have been with Lily and Snivellus by now. Had they had a fight, or something? Why was Lupin crying? James would have to find out – he could not let a fellow Gryffindor be this upset, and not comfort him, even if the Gryffindor did hang around with a certain snake._

_James abandoned his trunk, and padded softly over to the bathroom door. He opened it carefully. Lupin, when really upset, could get very aggressive sometimes. He did not want to have a horde of sinks thrown at him with a spell. Lupin was very good at Charms, as he was, but Lupin was better. He was better at everything, the little bookworm. What he saw made him pause, a look of horror contorting his face. Lupin was sitting curled up on the floor, his back pressed to the wall. _

_The skin around his amber eyes was red and puffy. His arms were lying across his knees, hands hanging down. But that was not the worst of it. Crimson blood dripped down from Lupin's fingers, the blood dropping down to the floor, pooling around his bare feet. Lying on the floor next to Lupin was a large shard of glass, obviously from the broken mirror above him. The shard of glass was lined with droplets of blood. Lupin had cut his own wrists._

_Lupin lifted his head, slowly, and the amber eyes that had always been so alive when around Lily and Snivellus were now dead from whatever was causing him so much emotional anguish. James did not hesitate a moment longer. He rushed forward, falling to his knees beside his fellow Gryffindor, and took Lupin's wrists in his hands, pinching the skin tightly, stemming the flow of blood. 'SIRIUS! SIRIUS! GET UP HERE, AND HELP ME, NOW!' James bellowed, his voice sounding panicked._

_James looked at Lupin, who seemed entirely unaffected by the fact that he was bleeding. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' James demanded. 'Why have you done this to yourself?!' James could hear Sirius thundering up the stairs. 'IN HERE!' James shouted._

'_If I feel pain I won't have the urge anymore,' Lupin whispered, his whole body beginning to tremble as Sirius came in to the bathroom. 'Urge is bad. He won't want me, he loves another, doesn't want me, won't ever want me. I can't have him. Pain is good. Pain distracts me from him, from the way he smells, so good, so good, so perfect, need him, and can't have him.' Lupin was babbling now, about how much he needed him, how good he smelled. How much he needed who? How good who smelled? James did not understand, but right now he needed to get Lupin to the Hospital Wing._

_Sirius hurried forward, and got a hold of Lupin's other side. Together they heaved him up off the floor. Together they carried him out of the bathroom, through the dormitory, and down the stairs in to the common room. 'EVANS,' James bellowed. 'EVANS, GET DOWN HERE, QUICK! LUPIN'S HURT!'Lily came bounding down the stairs, red hair streaming through the air behind her, her face was panicked._

'_Remy, what happened?' Lily asked._

'_Nothing,' Lupin growled, and then he pulled away from everyone. 'Get your hands off me! I can go to Pomfry by myself! Fuck off!' Lupin fled out the portrait hole, heading for the Hospital Wing by himself. James and Sirius growled, and tore after him. Lupin would probably die before he even got there. They would not abandon a fellow Gryffindor in his time of need..........._

The memory changed.

_James, Sirius, and Peter froze outside the Hospital Wing, hidden underneath the invisibility cloak, on their way to see Lupin after his bout of self-harming. They could hear voices coming from inside the Hospital Wing, one belonged to Lupin, and the other was Lily Evans, the light of James' life. 'Come on, Remy, please, tell me what happened. I know you. I know you wouldn't do this if you didn't have a reason! Tell me what's wrong!'_

'_Do you remember what I told you, Lily, about why I go off every month, claiming to be sick when anyone asked me?'_

'_How could I forget something like that? Do you really think I'd forget that one of my best friends is a Werewo –?'_

'_Sssh!'_

'_Oh, alright, but I don't see anything wrong with you. I don't know why you're so ashamed of who you are, Remy, you can't help it.'_

_Lupin sighed. 'I know, I know, you always tell me that, but leave that well enough alone. You want to know why I was cutting myself, so I'll tell you. It has everything to do with what I am. I hit my puberty this year, Lily, and it has ruined everything.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_When one of my kind comes in to his or her puberty their olfactory senses increase, but that's not all that happens to us. With one scent we can recognise a single person that we are meant to be with, forever, but we have a choice not to claim that person, for whatever reason, but it's painful, very painful. I have recognised my mate, but I'm not going to claim him.'_

'_But why?' Lily asked, sounding scandalised._

'_Because he's in love with you, Lily,' Lupin said quietly._

_Lily laughed. 'What, James?! You can have him for all I care.'_

'_Oh, no, Merlin, no, Lily, not James Potter! Yuck! Indeed, the boy is quite besotted by you, but he's not the one I'm talking about here.'_

'_Then who is it?' Lily asked, confused._

'_It's Severus, Lily, Severus. He's in love with you, and that's why I'm not going to try to claim him. He won't want me, not when he compares me to you. You're perfect, and a girl, and I'm nothing but a monster, and a male at that. How could he ever want me?' And Lupin proceeded to have an emotional breakdown, while James felt a stirring of anger, of hate in his abdomen. Snivellus was in love with his Lily, well he was going to make the snake's life a living hell for it................._

The memory changed, and Harry was swept through so many memories from that day on. Harry watched as James and his friends sneaked in to the library every night, trying to figure what exactly Remus was, and then the confrontation, and then the searching for ways to help him, the studying to become Animagi to help Remus. Years of tormenting Severus, where Remus was holding on to his textbooks so tight, where he was struggling not to launch at his friends, and tear them apart for daring to hurt what was his.

Harry soon found himself in a memory that took place after the day Sirius had tricked Severus in to going to the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon.

_James stood between Remus and Sirius, trying to keep the enraged-now-human-Werewolf from rending Sirius to bloody pieces, despite the fact that the two had recently gotten it together. 'Stop it, stop,' James panted with the effort. Sirius was cowering at the corner of the room, withering under the rage Remus was directing at him. Sirius had thought it would be better if Snivellus was not around anymore, and had tried to scare him in to fleeing the country, but Sirius had been so stupid._

'_Let. Me. At. Him,' Remus growled, his fury rolling off him in tidal waves, his usually amber eyes black with his rage._

'_No, I won't, Remus! Tearing Sirius apart won't make you feel better! Severus is still alive, be thankful for that! Sirius made a mistake and he's sorry!'_

'_He's not sorry, and he won't be until I'm finished with him! He has no clue as to what he nearly caused me to do! Severus is mate, you all know that! I wouldn't have just killed him in my wolf form! My wolf would have tried to forcibly claim him! I would have KILLED him in the process of RAPING him! And then the Ministry would have put me down like a rabid dog! Let go of me! I'm not going to kill Sirius, I'm just going to force-feed him his own testicles! LET GO OF ME, JAMES! NOW!'_

'_No, Remus, stop, please! Think about this! Nothing happened to Severus, I got there quick enough! Nothing happened to him! He's alive, safe, just shaken! He's safe, he's safe, and you can calm down!' Remus slumped, his anger turning to emotional agony, and James caught him, as he went down on to his knees. James held him close, rubbing his back soothingly as Remus started weeping in to his shoulder. James cast a glare at Sirius, who promptly fled the room. _

_Even being a foolish Gryffindor, an emotional Werewolf was too much to handle............._

The memory changed.

_Prongs watched, almost afraid, but not quite as Moony howled with anguish to the moon. Moony's mate had been claimed by the mark of another man, an evil man, a monster, Lord Voldemort. Severus was a Deatheater, the Dark Mark on his forearm. Moony was in agony. He could feel the mark, as though it were on his own arm, every time it burned on the arm of Severus. Moony tore about Remus' house, firing furniture at the walls, wanting to go out, go after his mate, claim him, rid his body of the other man's claiming mark._

_Moony-Remus had not claimed his mate in the first place, because Severus had been in love with Lily, but then Lily had gotten together with Prongs-James, leaving Severus open for the taking. But Severus had not even allowed Moony-Remus to come anywhere near him to explain anything. Severus had run, agonised over Lily dating Prongs-James, straight in to the arms of the monster-Lord Voldemort. Prongs did not know how he could comfort his long time friend, did not know if he even could._

_How could he comfort someone whose mate had been claimed by another man, a monster? Had it been Lily and Prongs-James, Lily would have gone after the claimer, and scalded his face off with molten lava, but Moony-Remus could not be allowed out of the house. If Moony-Remus hurt any human being while in wolf form, the Ministry would kill him like a rabid dog. That could not be allowed to happen. Padfoot whined off in the corner, and then trotted over to Prongs, curling up beside his flank._

_Padfoot and Prongs wanted to comfort Moony, but did not know how. Wormtail would have wanted to, as well, but he was not there this full moon. Wormtail had had to meet with Prewitts, Fabeon and Gideon, Molly Weasley's younger brothers. Something important to discuss, something Dumbledore wanted them to know, but could not inform them of himself, because he had to be at the Ministry, in court ten for a hearing........._

The memory changed.

_Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter braced themselves outside of the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys. They hated to be the bearers of bad news, and they had decided to all do it together, to give support to each other for each news delivery. James lifted hand, and balled it in to a tight fist. He knocked on the door, slowly, clearly. One. Two. Three. Everyone who heard the knock automatically knew it bore bad news. There was anxious scuffling behind the door, and then it was pulled open by a tall red-headed man with spectacles – Arthur Weasley, easily recognisable as Molly Nee Prewitt's husband._

_His face was anxious. 'Come in, please.' Arthur stepped aside, and they trudged in past him, filing in to the living room, where Molly was sitting on the couch, heavily pregnant with her second child. Little Bill Weasley, only five, was sitting beside her, looking a little upset. Molly struggled to her feet, and Arthur quickly came to her side, helping her up. James stepped forward, the bravest of the bearers of bad news._

'_Molly, I have bad news. I...I don't know how to say this, I....'_

'_Just say it,' she whispered, her large brown eyes slowly filling with tears._

'_I....there was a Deatheater raid last night. I...I am so sorry, Molly, but, there were casualties. Your brothers, Fabeon and Gideon, they were outnumbered.' James swallowed thickly as he watched the grief contort Molly's face, feeling tears rise in his own eyes. 'They fought bravely, bringing twenty or so Deatheaters down with them. They were true Gryffindors, in heart and spirit, and I am so, so, sorry for your loss.' James' voice broke and at this moment Molly could not take it anymore, could no longer hold it in._

_Molly fell heavily to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She began to scream with her emotional agony at the loss of her brothers, so close to her heart, more so than the rest of her Prewitt family. Lily and Remus hurried forward, wrapping their arms around Molly, holding her, as she broke down. Arthur was weeping, too, for Fabeon and Gideon had been like his own brothers. Little Bill started to wail, seeing his parents so upset. Sirius moved forward, and lifted the little tyke in to his arms, holding him against his chest as he wept himself._

_Fabeon and Gideon had been some of their closest friends within the Order of the Phoenix. James turned away from the grief stricken Weasley family, away from everyone, as his own grief coursed through him. He looked at Peter, and frowned, troubled. Peter seemed distant, as though the grief of the moment was not really affecting him. But that could not be right. Fabeon and Gideon had been as much Peter's friends as theirs. Why was he like this?_

_Dumbledore had said there was a mole somewhere in the Order, could it be that.... James shook his head fiercely. No, Peter was their friend. He was no mole. He would know if he was one.........._

The memory changed.

_James and Lily sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was sitting behind it, his face grave. Beside him was standing none other than Severus Snape, his scowl fixed on to his face, wearing his usual black robes. Dumbledore spoke then. 'Lily, James, you may be wondering why I've called you here, today. I have troubling news from Severus, here.'_

'_And you're going to trust his word?' James spat. 'He's a Deatheater!'_

_Dumbledore inclined his head. 'He was a Deatheater. He has spoken to me under the influence of veritaserim, and he has turned spy for us.'_

'_What, why?' Lily asked, stamping on James foot before he could say something stupid. James hissed in pain, and did not miss the smirk of amusement on Severus' face._

_Dumbledore sighed. 'You and James are in danger.'_

'_What, why?' Lily asked again._

'_Lily,' Severus said quietly, gently, 'you're pregnant with James' child.'_

'_What?! No, I....' Lily rounded on James, her face darkening in anger. 'I thought you said you used the Contraceptus Charm!'_

'_I did,' James said, his tone defensive._

'_Then, obviously, you must have been inebriated at the time, or maybe just plain incompetent,' Severus sneered._

_James growled, getting to his feet, drawing his wand. But Lily caught his arm, and shook her head. Of course, if he hurt Severus, Remus would tear him to shreds. 'The fact of the matter,' Dumbledore said loudly, rising to his feet, 'is that you, James, and your unborn child are in danger. You need to go in to hiding for as long as is possible.'_

_Lily nodded, not saying anything. That was when the situation really hit James. He was going to be a Daddy, a Daddy to Lily's baby. A broad grin made its way across his face. He was going to be a Daddy! He could not want to tell Sirius and Remus and Peter, they would be so happy for him. He would name Sirius Godfather, that was for sure. Sirius would be so happy! He could not wait........_

The memory changed.

'_Breathe, James, breathe,' Remus said soothingly as he massaged James' tense shoulders. James could not stop fidgeting. Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley were upstairs with Lily right now. He could hear Lily screaming in agony. He was convinced something was going wrong – that there were complications. Surely Lily should not be in that much pain. It was just a baby. How big could they be? They were tiny. 'Everything is fine, Lily is fine. Molly and Alice are taking excellent care of her.'_

'_You don't know that!' James snapped, pushing up of the sofa he was sitting on. 'Lily, she...she's in so much pain, and I can't do anything for her. Anything could be going wrong.'_

'_Relax, Prongsie,' Sirius said, sauntering in from the kitchen, a banana and cheese sandwich in his hand. 'You try to push something the size of a loaf of bread through something the size of an apple, and see how much pain you'd be in. She's fine.' Sirius took a bite of the sandwich and James had to fight the urge to go throw up._

'_Must you eat that horrible combination, Sirius?'_

_Sirius swallowed, and grinned. 'I can't help it, I'm craving.'_

'_You're not pregnant,' James said pointedly._

_Sirius shrugged. 'Sympathy cravings.'_

'_If it was sympathy, you'd be on the floor screaming in agony. You're just disgusting.'_

_Sirius grinned again, and stuck out his tongue, which had bits of mushy banana stuck to it. Remus threw a cushion at him, and it hit him square in the face. 'Oi!' Sirius forgot about his sandwich, and tackled Remus to the ground, tickling him and smothering him in sloppy kisses. James started laughing at the pair's antics, that was until he heard the definite crying of a baby. His face brightened, and he tore up the stairs, the other two hot on his heels._

_James rushed to Lily's side, and then he saw him, his little baby, his little Harry. His perfect child. He heard Lily laughing tiredly at him, and he knew that the goofiest expression had come over his face, but he did not care. He just wanted to take his little boy in to his arms, and hold him there forever. He leaned down, and kissed Lily's forehead tenderly, lovingly, and then he took his little Harry in to his arm. He kissed Harry's forehead gently, and then Remus and Sirius were around them, and they were cooing over the baby the same as he was._

_They were a family, all of them, including Peter, who could not be there, because he had to visit the McKinnons for Dumbledore, had to give them a message, but Peter could see Harry later.............._

The memory changed, and this one was the last one. He was talking directly to Harry.

_James sat in a rocking chair in Harry's nursery, little barely one-year old Harry in his arms, wrapped up in a soft blue baby blanket. James was rocking little Harry to sleep, and he did this for quite some time, and when Harry had finally nodded off James rose from the chair, and carried little Harry over to the crib. He laid him down gently, and kissed his forehead. 'Goodnight, little man, sweet dreams.' James walked out of the nursery and down the hall in to the library._

_He sat down in the only chair in the room, and he looked straight ahead of him. He grinned. 'Hey, Harry. I've got a few things to say to you. Firstly; I love you, very much, but that's a given, really. I shouldn't have to say it, at all, because it should be ingrained in to your mind, but then, if you're watching this, then I'm dead, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Secondly; I wanted to buy you your first broomstick, however, Sirius got there first, but I would have taken you to your first Quidditch game for sure. Thirdly; from my memories you've probably seen what a bastard I was toward Severus, but I'm sorry about what I did. He didn't deserve it, no matter how fun baiting him was. I was jealous of hi, though it's no excuse, for hanging around with Lily so much, for having her affection, if not her downright love. I wanted to be in his place, very much, from the moment I first met her.'_

_James closed his eyes for a moment, remembering, and then he opened them again. 'Fourthly; tell Remus, if you see him, to get his head out of his ass, and tell Severus he's in love with him, no if's or buts – tell him, force him, if you have to. The two of them deserve happiness, but they can only get that with each other. Don't let either of them wriggle out of a meeting, don't. Okay, anything, else? No. That's it, I think. I love you. Be safe. Be strong. Be happy. Forever. Goodbye............_

With that Harry was thrown out of the pensieve, and le landed flat on his ass. Wow...............

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	50. Chapter 50

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter L.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter L

Harry sat on his ass beside the coffee table in his living room. Harry was trembling. He could not believe what he had just seen. Since when did Werewolves have fated mates? Harry had thought that only Nymphs and Veela had them. But according to James' memories Severus was Remus' mate, the mate he had never claimed, because Severus had been in love with Lily, despite the fact that Lily had always been destined for James. Remus had not claimed Severus, even though they were meant to be together. Remus was so stupid, so foolish. He had passed up the chance to be happy! Just so Severus could pine after Lily.

He simply could not believe how foolish Remus had been. Harry would have to talk to him, and to Severus, and quickly. Maybe they would be able to spend Valentine's Day together. Something of his troubled thoughts must have shown on his face, because he felt Lucius' gentle hands on his cheeks, turning him to face him. Harry looked up in to the concerned face of his mate, and wondered how in the name of Merlin Remus could have survived so long without claiming the one he loved, the one he needed, more than life itself.

Harry shook his head. He could not understand how Remus could have done such a thing. Harry would never have been able to live if he had not tried to court Lucius. He reached up, and cupped Lucius' cheek gently. He was definite that he would not have been able to live had Lucius declined that first invite to dinner. He pulled the older man down for a brief kiss, reassuring himself for a moment. 'What did you see?' Lucius asked gently, his thumb stroking Harry's cheek softly.

Harry sighed, and pulled free of Lucius' hands. He climbed to his feet shakily. 'I need to speak with some people, immediately,' Harry said, finally getting some control over himself. 'I'll be back in a minute, I promise.' Harry moved towards the fireplace. He reached for a fistful of floo powder, but stopped when Lucius' hand caught hi writs gently firmly. Lucius tugged on his arm, and spun Harry around to face him. Lucius' face was caught somewhere between concern and stern.

'You're not going anywhere without me,' Lucius said firmly. 'You've been abducted before; I won't let it happen again.' Harry inclined his head, silently acknowledging his point, though he knew very well that Remus would never hurt him intentionally. Harry turned away from him, and picked up a fistful of floo powder. He threw it in to the fireplace, and called out clearly, 'Remus Lupin's house!' he stepped in to the swirling green flames and he spun through the floo network with a lurch.

Harry stepped out the other side, Lucius following him a moment later. Harry looked around him. He appeared to be in a study of some sort, with many text books on Defence. This room definitely suited the intellectual person Remus was. Lucius was looking around, too, and Harry could see he was trying not to sneer at the lack of expensive furnishings. Harry shook his head. Sometimes there was no changing a man, no matter how hard one tried.

Harry made for the door, but at the same time the door swung open, and Remus Lupin stepped inside the study, a text book opened in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other. Remus' nostrils flared, and he looked up, almost dropping what he had in his hands. He only just managed to save his coffee, but the book went straight to the floor with a loud thud. 'Harry, Lucius, what's happened? Why are you here? Is there something wrong at the school?'

Harry shook his head, glaring at the man. Harry pointed to the nearest chair sternly. Remus did not question his gaze or his finger, and he took the seat, cradling his coffee in both hands, watching Harry almost warily. Lucius raised an eyebrow, surprised, but he said nothing. Harry paced for a long moment, his forehead creased with his frown. Finally he snapped, and gave Remus the death glare, and the nostril flare of doom that he had picked up from Severus. Remus swallowed thickly at the sight, instantly recognising it. 'Why didn't you tell him?' Harry growled, sounding very much like his Animagus form.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Remus said quietly, taking a sip of his coffee.

But Harry could see that his face was paling. He knew very well what Harry was talking about, and who exactly he was referring to. Harry wanted to lunge at him, and throttle at him for being so stupid, but he kept himself tightly in check. Harry stomped over to him, and knocked the man's coffee out of his hands, sending the mug flying across the room. Remus glared up at him, and Harry could see the shadow of the wolf in his gaze, but Harry did not fear him for a moment.

Harry placed his hands on the back of the chair, caging him with his arms as he leaned forward menacingly. 'You know exactly what and whom I am referring to, Remus John Lupin, so don't you dare try to pull that crap on me. You know very well that I know better than to fall for it after all the shit I've been through. Why didn't you tell Severus that he was your mate? That you were in love with him? You had so much time on your hands, ever since you were twelve, but you didn't tell him anything, just so he could pine after my mother, who was never meant to be his! Why didn't you tell him? Were you disgusted by the fact that he was a Slytherin? Is that what really stopped you? If it is, then you never deserved him in the first place!'

Remus rose to his feet in fury, his face contorted in a snarl as the wolf broke through. Harry only just about got his hand up in time to prevent the man's hand from connecting with his face. 'Is that why you're so furious? Because you know I speak the truth? That you're not worthy of him? That you could never be worthy of him?' Harry demanded, enraged.

'YES!' Remus bellowed, and then his free hand connected with Harry's cheek so hard it sent Harry reeling, stumbling in to his mate's arms, which wrapped around him protectively and held him close against his strong chest. Harry got his bearing, and then broke free of Lucius' arms, glaring back at him, telling him not to interfere, that this was between Harry and Remus, and Lucius was not to try to come between them, ever. Harry refused to rub his cheek, though it was smarting something fierce.

'Explain to me, how you could think that you're not worthy of him,' Harry said, his voice cold, distant, not like he usually acted towards the man he considered his honorary Godfather.

'I'M A MONSTER! A FILTHY WEREWOLF!' Remus shouted at him, clutching him by his robes, dragging him up from the floor, shaking him like a leaf. 'DO YOU THINK THAT FOR ONE MOMENT HE COULD EVER DESIRE ME?! HE HATES ME, HARRY! He'd never want me, never.' Remus voice dropped to a broken whisper, tears flowing down his cheeks, and he threw Harry away from him. Harry landed on his feet, but stumbled backwards, falling once more in to Lucius' arms.

Harry felt tears rise in his own eyes. He broke free of Lucius' arms a second time and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Remus' torso. 'Oh, Remus, you're not filthy, you can't help that you have a furry little problem. It's not your fault that Fenrir Greyback was a sick bastard who liked to do horrible things to little children. You are worthy of Severus, you are. I bet he doesn't hate you, not really. You used to be friends,' Harry said gently, burying his face in to Remus' shoulder.

'He does hate me, Harry. Never once did I ever stand up for him when James and Sirius and Peter were tormenting him.'

'You were struggling to reign in your wolf, Remus, I can understand that. If I was in your shoes I wouldn't have had that much control, the school would be in shambles, masses of people would be dead, and I'd have whisked him off to the safest place possible. What you did, it was...it was the lesser of two evils, and we both know that, as hard as it is to say, to even think at all. Severus didn't deserve what happened to him, but if you had tried to help him James, Sirius and Peter would be dead, not that I'd mind if the rat had died then, and not only recently.'

Lucius scoffed. 'Are you saying you forgive him, Harry, for what he allowed to be done to Severus?! Don't be ridiculous. Potter and Black should have been destroyed for what they did to Severus!'

Harry lifted his head, and glared at his mate. 'If James had been killed then, I wouldn't be spreading my legs for you now.' Lucius looked away, and Harry could see that he regretted what he had said in the heat of the moment. Harry shook his head, and then kissed Remus' tear-stained cheek gently. 'Remus, you need to speak with him, in a calm and civilised manner, with a mediator present, so he doesn't try to kill you before you open your mouth. Go slowly with him, you can do it, I believe in you.' Harry finally allowed himself to rub his paining cheek. 'You pack a good punch, there, Remus.'

'Sorry,' Remus said quietly, 'I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I didn't mean to lose control. I tried so hard not to, I swear.'

Harry nodded. 'I know, Remus, I know. Don't do it again, or I might lose control myself. I don't much like to be smacked around, you know. I love you, Remus, and I know you'll do brilliantly with Severus; you just need to take your time. Come on, then, come back to Hogwarts with me. You need to talk with him today, before tomorrow.'

Remus snorted. 'Valentine's Day, are you kidding? Severus would curse me faster than Voldemort would if I tried to convince him to go out on a date with me on that "day for pathetic romantic drivelling idiots" as Severus always used to say.'

Lucius chuckled. 'You're right there, Lupin. I, however, do not think of it in that way, which is why Harry will be a very happy person tomorrow. If you're going to talk to Severus, you had best do it today, so come along. But let me just warn you; if you ever hit Harry like that again, you will have me to deal with, and the fact that Harry loves you won't stop me from destroying you,' Lucius said, his voice turning cold, and dangerous as he eyed the werewolf.

Harry put his hand soothingly on the Ex-Deatheater's arm, squeezing gently. 'Lucius, be gentle, he's hurting,' Harry said quietly. Lucius grunted, and then he took a fistful of floo powder from the bowl on the mantle, and he flooed away back to Hogwarts. Remus looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry narrowed his gaze, folding his arms across his chest. 'Don't think you can weasel out of this, Remus. You will go to Hogwarts before me, so that I can ensure that you will arrive, and not flee after I leave. I'm not stupid, contrary to the opinions of Slytherins. Go on.'

Remus grumbled, and moved towards the fireplace. He picked up a fistful of floo powder, threw it in to the fireplace, and stepped inside. Harry followed him quickly. Once he had stepped inside he blocked the floo, preventing anyone from escaping that way. Harry then sent his patronus to Hogwarts Resident Potions Master, asking him to come quickly for an urgent meeting. He pushed Remus in to a chair, and ordered Lucius to prevent him from moving, even an inch to scratch his nose.

Lucius did so grudgingly, and Harry went to stand by the portrait door, waiting patiently. He smiled when after almost fifteen minutes he heard Severus' silky voice giving the password to Godric's portrait. The portrait swung open to admit him, he stepped in, the portrait door closed, and Harry stood between Severus' back and the way out. The moment Severus saw Remus he growled, and turned to leave, and saw Harry blocking the way. 'What is this, Harry?' Severus asked, his voice an angry growl.

'Severus, sit, Remus has something he wants to inform you of, and you're going to hear him out. If you want to rant and rave afterwards, you may do so, but not before hand. Is that clear, Severus Tobias Snape?' Harry said in a commanding tone. Severus gritted his teeth, and took a seat, sitting at the edge of the sofa, looking elegant as always. Harry glanced at Remus, who was giving him a pleading expression. Harry gave him a hard look, silently saying that if he did not say what he needed to say Harry would burn him alive.

Remus swallowed thickly, and then stood up. He moved across the room, and kneeled in front of Severus. Severus turned his head away from him, not even deigning to look him in the face. 'Severus,' Remus began, his voice breaking slightly. He cleared his throat, and tried again. 'Severus, there is something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago, back when we were twelve years old, just children, but I...I never had the courage.'

Severus snorted. 'And you were a Gryffindor, you'd have been better as a Hufflepuff.'

Remus sighed, and looked at Harry once more. Harry folded his arms across his chest sternly. 'Severus, please, just let me explain before you come in with your barbs. When we were twelve did you ever even wonder why I stopped hanging around you at school?' Severus finally looked at the man, and his expression was as dark as a storm cloud. 'Of course, you did, why did I even ask. Well, I'll tell you why I stopped hanging around with you.' Remus looked at Lucius pointedly, and then at Harry.

Harry sighed. 'Lucius, leave the room, he doesn't feel comfortable explaining himself in front of you.' Lucius looked like he might argue, but Harry pouted at him, and the man left, muttering under his breath. Harry placed a _Silencing Charm_ around the room. 'Feel better, Remus?' Remus nodded, and then took a deep breath before looking back at Severus.

'Severus, when I was twelve I hit Werewolf puberty.'

'Bully for you,' Severus muttered darkly.

'And when a Werewolf hits puberty, their olfactory senses increase, allowing them to scent and recognise their mates, which they can choose either to claim, and be blissfully happy forever, or not claim, and suffer through agony, both emotional and physical, if they can feel that their mates do not want them, or have been claimed by another.'

'Right, so you were whoring for Black, and he didn't want you around me, that's good to know. Now, I will take my leave. Excuse me.' Severus began to rise, sneer plastered to his face. Remus growled, and pressed him back down on to the sofa with gentle but firm hands. 'Get your hands off me, Lupin, before I curse them off.'

'No,' Remus said sternly, 'not until I have finished speaking to you, damn it. Sirius was not my mate.'

'You were fucking him.'

'Not until I was fifteen.'

'So he was your mate.'

'No, he wasn't. I loved Sirius, I did, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. I was trying and failing to substitute another with him.'

'What are you talking about, Lupin?' Severus asked, his confusion evident in his snarl.

'_You _are my mate, Severus, no one else. I couldn't be around you, you smelled so good, too good, and you still do, in fact.' And Remus took a moment to breathe in through his nose, his eyes closing, savouring the scent of him. 'Perfect,' Remus murmured, blissful. He opened his eyes again, and saw that Severus was stony faced.

'If I was your mate why didn't you claim me? Why were you fucking Black? Did you want it to be him, rather than a snivelling Slytherin?' Severus asked, his voice low, silky, dangerous.

'I didn't claim you, because you were in love with Lily. How could you ever want me, a werewolf, in comparison to her? I was a monster, and she was perfection, and I didn't have the courage to tell you, to face your rejection.'

Severus looked in to the fireplace, and closed his dark eyes as though he might ward off whatever Remus was saying with his eyelids. 'You were a stupid, stupid Gryffindor, Remus John Lupin,' Severus said softly, and there was no hint of danger in his tone. He almost sounded like he used to, before the years of torment at James', Peter's and Sirius' hands. 'I wouldn't have rejected you. I was infatuated with Lily at that time, yes, but I was not in love with her. That didn't come until much later. I always thought you were attractive in an annoying-I-like-studying-and-am-a-total-wussy-nerd kind of way.'

Remus let out a breath that almost sounded like relief. Almost. 'Can I have a chance to make things right between us, please?' Remus asked quietly, resting his hands gently on Severus' thighs. Even Harry could hear the hope that burned through Remus' voice. Harry hoped Severus would say yes, that they could be happy together, like they were always meant to be. Severus opened his obsidian eyes, and gazed at Remus for a long moment in silence, before he tilted his head slightly, and said in a whisper, 'yes, I think so.'

Remus beamed, and it was the first true smile Harry had ever seen on the man's face. Harry felt his heart break. He wanted to weep openly in happiness. He wanted to go over there and hug the two men whom he cared for dearly, but he knew that would ruin the moment. He wanted to go off after Lucius, and celebrate. He wanted to do many things, instead he stayed silent, unmoving. 'Thank you,' Remus said, his serene smile still on his face.

Harry almost thought he saw a twitch of the corner of Severus' mouth, but he convinced himself he had imagined it. Severus pushed Remus hands away from him, and rose gracefully to his feet. Harry stepped away from the door as Severus strode towards him, robes billowing around him as they usually did. Severus glanced back over his shoulder at the still kneeling Remus, and then he was out the door without a word.

There were several moments of silence and absolute stillness, and then in one moment Remus had straightened cross the room, and lifted Harry in to a tight hug. Harry hugged him tightly in return. 'He's giving me a chance,' Remus said happily.

'Yes,' Harry said gravely as Remus set him down on his feet again. 'He is giving you a chance, Remus, and taking an awful risk for himself in doing so. He's already been broken, don't destroy him.'

'Never,' Remus said firmly.

Harry nodded a second time. 'Good.' Harry waved his wand in the direction of the floo, opening up the network again. Remus bounded over to it, threw in a handful of floo powder, stepped in to the grate, and was sucked away with a whoosh. Harry smirked. Now that all that was done, he found himself quite rejuvenated enough for some night time activities with his mate. He moved towards his bedroom, peeling off his clothes as he did so................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	51. Chapter 51

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter LI

Harry frowned in his sleep, turning over on to his side, his back curving gently, the hem of the blankets just resting on his hips, keeping him modest. One hand was buried under the mound of pillows, and the other was sliding across the bed, reaching for his mate, Lucius. But his hand found nothing. The other side of the bed was empty. That was not right. Lucius had fallen asleep in the bed before he had, after an amazing night of passionate lovemaking and tender kisses, and loving snuggles. Harry's frown deepened, just before his eyes opened.

He blinked, once, twice, thrice, before sitting up slowly, leaning slightly forward, with one hand pressing in to the bed, keeping him up more than anything else. He looked around slowly, searching for Lucius. Lucius was not in the bedroom. Troubled, Harry eased himself out of bed, not wanting to do anything too fast that might risk a bout of morning sickness. He slipped his wand out of its holster, and gripped it tightly in his hand. It was not like Lucius to leave him before he was awake.

Not bothering to slip on his dressing gown Harry padded lightly towards the bedroom door. He gripped the handle carefully in his right hand, and turned it so slowly, pushing the door open silently. He stepped in to the living room, his wand entering the room ahead of him, ready for anything that might happen. Harry looked around the room carefully. Sparky was curled up in his own little bed, sleeping peacefully, with the odd twitch of his legs, as though he were chasing a cat, or something of the like, probably Crookshanks – the two did not seem to ever get along.

That was when the scent hit him, and his knees went a little weak. He could smell it and, oh, it was wonderful. He could smell blueberry pancakes. Suddenly he knew very well where Lucius was – in the kitchen, being his talented self. Harry smiled. He did not know why he had been so worried in the first place. Today was Valentine's Day, and Lucius had said it would be one he remembered forever. Harry should have known that it would include breakfast.

He swished his wand, and murmured, '_Accio Nightshirt_!' Harry's nightshirt came flying out of the bedroom, and he snatched it out of the air. He pulled it on over his head, and slipped his arms in to the sleeves. It fit him loosely, the way he liked it. He did not like it when his pyjamas were too confining. Harry slipped his wand back in to its holster and padded softly towards the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door silently, and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind him.

He smiled softly as he watched Lucius do his work. He had a tea towel over his shoulder, and he was standing at the cooker, a small round pan in his hands. He was merrily whistling something tuneless, and then he flicked his wrist. The pancake flew up in to the air, turned over, and fell back in to the pan expertly. Lucius was wearing extravagant robes, and Harry knew the man was skilled enough in the kitchen not to get a single stain on them.

Harry looked at the table, and saw that it had already been laid for breakfast. On the table were two plates, one across from the other, with their cutlery set. There were two glasses, waiting to be filled with some sort of beverage. In the centre of the table was a slender vase, with a single red rose in it. Harry's smile broadened at the sight. Lucius was really going all out, today. 'Tell me, Harry; are you just going to stand there admiring the view, or are you going to come over here and give me a good morning kiss?' Lucius asked, not even looking over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry blushed crimson, and then padded across the room. Standing behind his mate, he wrapped his arms around him, and peered over his shoulders, in to the pan, at the nicely cooking pancakes. 'Smells good,' Harry said, and then he made a contented rumbling purring sound that was very lion-like. Lucius tilted his head in his direction, and captured Harry's mouth in a brief but loving kiss. Harry smiled in to the kiss, and flicked his tongue at the man's lips for a moment, before pulling back, and taking a seat.

Happily he watched Lucius continue on as if he had not jut kissed Harry good morning, as if Harry had not even entered the room at all. A long moment later the pan was set aside, in to the washing up dish. Lucius flicked his wrist, and it began washing itself. Lucius turned to face Harry, bearing a plate filled with a mountain of pancakes, which would be split between the two of them. Lucius waggled his fingers, and the pancakes rose up in to the air, divided in two heaps, and then settled on both of their plates.

This first plate joined the pan in the dish. Harry gazed across the table at Lucius, who gazed calmly right back at him. 'Thank you, Lucius,' Harry said gently, meaning every word.

Lucius smirked sinfully, causing Harry's heart to flutter in his chest, his breath to hitch, and his blood to rush through his veins. 'Don't thank me just yet – this is only an appetizer for the day to come, my love.' Harry beamed at him. Harry had known there was a reason he loved Lucius so much..................

Draco was alone in the Great Hall. Breakfast was over. Everyone else had already headed down to Hogsmeade. Except for Harry, who was going to be spending the day with Draco's father. Draco could not help the grin that broke across his face. His father had told him of his plans for Harry two days ago, and Draco was very happy, and he knew Harry would be too. Draco's father would be very happy if Harry's response was a positive one. Draco was glad. There was so much strife in their lives – they deserved this happiness, while it lasted.

This happiness, this bliss that was surrounding Hogwarts, Draco knew it would not last very long. He could feel it, deep inside himself – something was coming, something big, and terrible. He did not know what, or when, but he knew it would spell trouble for Harry, as things usually did. Of course, he did not tell anyone of these feelings. Severus would scoff, his father would scold him for believing in such nonsense, and Harry would stress over it, as he usually did.

Draco frowned as these thoughts stole over his mind. He shook his head to clear it. He did not want anything to put a downer on today of all days, because he would be spending it with Charlie. That thought made him smile, and blush slightly. Charlie had kissed him yesterday, and might even be planning to do some more kissing today. _Hopefully_, Draco thought wistfully. Draco looked up at the staff table, and saw that only one teacher remained in the Great Hall with him – the only one he wanted to be alone with right now....Charlie Weasley.

Charlie rose from his chair, a smirk playing on his lips. Draco watched him stride around the table, and then down the aisle towards him. Draco could not help but watch the way the man's muscles shifted under his dragon-hide pants and cotton shirt. He knew he was staring at the gorgeous man, but he did not care much, because they were alone in the Great Hall. Draco stood up when Charlie stopped in front of him. Draco smirked right back at the man. Charlie waved his hand towards the door, and Draco willingly went ahead of the man.

The two of them left the Great Hall, with Charlie walking behind Draco, and slightly to the side of him. Charlie put his hand on Draco's shoulder, and turned him towards the stairs. They walked up to the third floor, and whenever they needed to change direction Charlie would direct him with a touch on the shoulder. They stopped outside a portrait of Lady Guinevere, a beautiful woman who wore a dress of pale blue. Charlie gave the password, and she swung forward to allow them entry in to the chambers she guarded.

Charlie's quarters were lavishly furnished, as most of the teachers' quarters in the school were. Draco was happy; they were very much like his father's quarters, which was a good thing. He did not know if he could do the Burrow-rerun, even if it had been very homey. Draco turned to look at Charlie, who was watching him closely. 'It's very nice, very cosy,' Draco said honestly, eyeing the man speculatively. Charlie snorted, and rolled his eyes.

'I didn't bring you here so you could admire the upholstery,' Charlie said, stepping toward him. Draco took a step back for every step that Charlie took, until he felt the back of the sofa behind him. Charlie grinned, and pressed against him. Draco swallowed thickly. He could already feel the beginning of an erection, and Charlie would soon notice it too. 'I brought you here so we could, ah, get better acquainted with each other,' Charlie whispered, bringing his lips within a hair's breadth from Draco's mouth.

Draco stared down at Charlie's mouth, his vision almost doubling as his eyes threatened to cross. 'And how do you intend we do that?' Draco asked quietly, and then he cleared his throat as his voice threatened to break. 'I mean, we already know so much about each other.' Charlie chuckled, and then he closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against Draco's softly. Draco closed his eyes with a contented sigh, and he leaned in to Charlie's kiss.

Charlie's large hands found Draco's hips, clutching gently but firmly. Charlie tilted his head a little to the side, and then parted his lips, flicking his tongue out to caress the coral of Draco's lips. Draco's breath hitched, and he parted his lips, allowing Charlie's tongue to slip in to his mouth, slickly teasing skilfully. Draco moaned as the tip of Charlie' tongue pressed wetly against his own, before beginning to explore Draco's mouth thoroughly, and slowly, as though he were savouring every moment of it.

Draco's hands found Charlie's large biceps, fingers caressing gently as they squeezed slightly, before beginning to slid upwards to the man's broad shoulders, before sliding around the man's neck, fingers playing with loose tendrils of the man's red-hair. Draco pressed forward, harder against the man, loving every moment that their bodies were pressed together. One of Charlie's large hands slid down to grasp his thigh, lifting it, bringing it to his waist. Draco's other leg quickly followed as their kiss broke.

Draco smiled as he tried to catch his breath. Merlin, Charlie was a fantastic kisser. Charlie chuckled, and then he pulled away from the sofa, carrying Draco with him. The next thing Draco knew he was on his back on Charlie's bed, with the very man above him. Draco blushed. 'I haven't....I mean, I never....' Draco started, struggling to find the way to say he had never had sex before.

Charlie laughed softly. 'I'm not going to have sex with you, Draco. You're still a student, so that would be prohibited. However, I am going to pamper you, so get your clothes off quickly.' Charlie pulled away from him, and toddled off in to the ensuite bathroom. Draco watched him for a moment, while wondering what he could have possibly meant by pampering. He knew the answer, however, when Charlie returned with a bottle of strawberry massage oil, with natural plant extracts.

Draco blushed crimson at the thought of being naked while Charlie had his hands on him, but then he got over himself, and started pulling off his clothes rather eagerly. Charlie watched him at it, an amused smirk playing across his lips. He made a hand gesture, and Draco knew he was meant to turn over on to his back. He felt the bed dip with Charlie's added weight, and he closed his eyes, his stomach filling with butterflies of anticipation..................

Severus stood under the shower head, the steaming hot water cascading down over him, running in rivulets down his soaked hair, over his shoulders, and sliding down the rest of his body. He rested his hands against the tiled wall, and hung his head down, enjoying the spray falling down on top of him. He did not even know why he decided to have a shower today. He had only had a shower yesterday. Why the sudden need to feel clean, to get the grime from potion brewing out of his hair, for at least one day? He did not know.

He reached for the body wash, and rubbed it in to his skin, working up a nice lather while he thought about yesterday. Lupin...Remus had told him he was his mate. If that was the case why did the bastard not try to claim him sooner? It made have saved them both a whole lot of heart ache. Of course, back then, Severus might have punched him in the face if Remus had tried to claim him. At that time he was still being abused by his father, and the idea of being anywhere near another boy's genitals would have been rather irksome to him.

Severus had never told Remus about his father. He had always kept that one thing secret from him, as Remus had always kept his lycanthropy secret from him. They had both had things that had not wanted to share with the other, for fear of being rejected. Severus had not wanted to be thought of as a fagot for losing his virginity to an older man, even if it had been forced. Lily had only found out because she had walked in on him in the Hospital Wing getting in to his pyjamas after a potions accident caused by someone else, and she had seen the numerous scars lining his body, and demanded to know where the hell they had come from, and if it was a student she would beat them to death with a spoon.

Severus rinsed the body wash from his body, and then started in on his hair. Remus was attractive; Severus had to give him that. He had noticed that the moment he had seen him. You could just fall in to those big amber eyes. And he was strong from his lycanthropy, even if a little sickly looking. He probably he did not eat enough. He had always eaten sparingly in school, as though he was afraid he might throw it all up if he ate any more. But that could not be right.

Severus would ensure he took _Nutrition Potions_ if they were going to try to make whatever was between them work at all. He would not have the man falling down from lack of eating if they ever got intimate with each other. If being the operative word. Somehow Severus could not see them getting past the kissing stage. As a Werewolf Remus would no doubt be a dominant in bed, but there was no way that Severus was ever going to bottom for him. Severus had had enough of that torture at the hands of his father.

Severus did not know how Harry could let himself bottom for Lucius; although he could never see Lucius bottoming for Harry either. Lucius would never bottom, unless it was necessary, but from how he bragged about Harry Severus was sure that that time would never come. Severus shook his head; he would never bottom for Remus, ever. There was just no bloody way he would ever let another cock inside him, not now that he was an adult wizard who could defend himself without getting expelled from Hogwarts.

Severus rinsed his hair thoroughly, and then climbed out of the shower. He summoned a towel to his hands, and began drying himself. He could use magic, but there was nothing like feeling a nice and soft fluffy white towel against his skin. He then rubbed the towel over his hair for a long moment, before tossing the towel in the wash basket, which the house-elves would launder later. He strode from his bathroom to his bedroom butt naked.

He was just rummaging through his wardrobe for a pants and shirt when he heard a voice call out tentatively from the living room. 'Severus?' It was Remus' voice. Severus had never given the man the password to his rooms, so he must have flooed in. Severus sighed, combed his hair and quickly pulled on a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, before padding out in to the living room. Remus was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing slightly less shabby robes than he usually wore, his hands hidden behind his back. He looked very uncertain as he lifted his eyes to look Severus in the face.

'Remus,' Severus said quietly, his voice silky as usual. 'What are you doing here?'

'I, ah, came to see you.'

Severus lifted a brow. 'Obviously. _Why_?'

'To, ah, give you these,' Remus said, and he pulled his left hand out from behind him. He was holding a bouquet of fresh red roses.

Severus lifted his second brow. 'What am I? A first year Hufflepuff girl?' Severus stepped forward, and took them from the man. He conjured a vase full of water, and settled the roses in it. He placed the vase on the coffee table before looking at Remus again. The Werewolf was blushing with embarrassment. Severus smirked with amusement. 'If that's all you can be on your way, Remus.'

'I got you these, too,' Remus said, pulling his other hand out from behind his back. A box of Honeyduke sweets. This one was much better. Severus secretly loved Honeyduke sweets. Only two other people had known that, and one of them was dead. Severus took the box from him, mumbled his thanks, knowing the Werewolf would hear him anyway, and set them down on the coffee table. He looked at Remus pointedly, and then looked at the fireplace, where the man had come from him, expecting him to leave now that he had handed over what he had planned to give Severus.

Remus frowned. 'You know, Severus, this "get to the point and leave" attitude you have isn't exactly helping our situation.'

Severus scowled, and folded his arms across his chest defensively. 'Of course I'm not going to make things easy for you, Remus. You could have saved us both decades of hurt if you had had the courage to at least tell me about this mate thing. Instead, you sat back and let those bastards you called your friends torment me, and then you didn't even apologise for trying to eat me when Black tried to get me killed. Why in Merlin's names should I even deign to look at you, never mind stand here talking to you and accepting your gifts? I'm giving you a chance here, but it's not going to be an easy one. If you want to get anywhere near me, you have to earn it. So forgive me for not leaping on to your dick the first moment you give me a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers on a holiday designed for morons. I have more morals than that, and if you can't take that, well, good riddance then.'

Remus sighed in frustration. 'Severus, look, I'm trying here. I know I've hurt you, when I stopped hanging around with you, and when I just sat off at the sidelines while James, Sirius and Peter were bullying you, but that was hard for me too, you know. You don't know how much of a struggle it was to keep my wolf at bay, and not tear them apart like I wanted to. And after Sirius pulled that prank on you, it took all of James' strength to stop me from getting my hands on Sirius. Do you think I liked the thought that you would have wanted Lily, more than me, that you were branded, claimed, by someone who wasn't me when Lily came in to her inheritance and started dating James? I don't dispute the fact that you've had a crappy life Severus, but so have I!'

At this moment Remus and Severus were only a hair's breadth from each other, and they were both furious with each other. The next thing Severus knew Remus had grabbed the back of his head, and jerked him forward, crushing their mouths together with a growl that was very wolf-like. Severus closed his eyes, and kissed him back, anger morphing in to a passion that he had never experienced before. Severus stumbled backwards, Remus following him, until Severus' back was pressing against the nearest wall, Remus' arms caging him.

Suddenly Severus did not mind the notion of being Remus' bitch so much.............................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Don't worry the rest of Lucius and Harry's romantic day together will be in the next chapter.

Review please.


	52. Chapter 52

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Over 300 reviews, thank you all so much. And not a single flame among them. How absolutely fantastic.**

Chapter LII

Breakfast was simply delicious, in Harry's opinion. The blueberry pancakes were perfectly textured, and smothered in maple syrup. A wonderful combination. But that was Harry's breakfast. Lucius had his pancakes with some freshly squeezed lemon juice. For beverages Harry had orange juice, and Lucius had raspberry and apple juice, an odd mixture in Harry's opinion, but he said nothing. Everyone had what they liked, and what they did not like.

When Harry and Lucius had both cleared their plates of delicious pancakes, Lucius flicked his wrist, and the plates joined the first plate and the pan in the dish. Lucius rose from his chair elegantly, and came around the table to Harry's side. Harry smiled up at him, and Lucius smiled down at him, before he grabbed him, and tossed him over his shoulder like a rag doll, his hand resting on Harry's ass, squeezing possessively. 'Lucius put me down!' Harry said, laughing, wriggling as he tried to get free.

'No,' Lucius said calmly. 'I'm going to toss you in to the bath tub, you're going to bathe, and then you're going to get dressed in your finest robes before I can even consider taking you out of the castle with me.' Lucius carried Harry from the kitchen, through the living room, through the bedroom, and then in to the bathroom, completely ignoring how Harry wriggled on his shoulder while he tried to escape. Lucius placed him down in to the tub, and then pulled off the nightshirt in one fluid motion, leaving Harry completely naked and shivering against the empty bath.

Lucius reached for the faucet, and turned on the hot water. Harry sighed in relief as hot water began to fill the bath around him, warming him. 'I could have done all that on my own, you know,' Harry said, scowling up at the man. Lucius chuckled, and then conjured a chair to sit beside him, while remaining out of the bath. 'You just love dominating me, don't you?' Harry asked, his face softening as Lucius nodded in agreement. 'Well, I love it when you dominate me, but I_ can_ do things without your help, too.'

'I know that, I was just using the opportunity to grope you while you were wriggling against my shoulder.' Lucius smirked. Harry snorted in amusement, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Sometimes he could not believe the antics Lucius got up to. As if the man even needed a reason to grope Harry's ass. Lucius could do so anytime he wanted, but he wanted to toss Harry over his shoulder like a fireman would when rescuing someone from a fire. They were supposed to be equal in the relationship, but Lucius still wanted to be the man of the couple.

Lucius turned off the faucet, and Harry reached for the body wash, and a cloth. 'Why are you even in here if you're not bathing with me, Lucius?' Harry asked quietly as he poured body wash on to the cloth. Harry dipped the cloth in to the bath water, and then brought it to his neck, beginning to rub slowly.

Lucius leaned in close, bringing his lips to Harry's ear. 'I would have thought that was obvious, Harry,' Lucius murmured, his tone seductive. 'I have a free opportunity to see you naked, wet, and touching yourself, a rather recent fantasy of mine, I'll admit.' Harry blushed, and swallowed thickly. Lucius sucked the earlobe of Harry's ear in to his mouth, nibbling gently, before releasing it once more. Harry sat up a little straighter, and started to wash himself more slowly, while glancing shyly at his mate, who was watching the way every water droplet travelled down his body avidly.

It was embarrassing to wash himself while Lucius was sitting there watching his every movement. He did not think there was anything attractive about washing oneself, but apparently Lucius liked it very much, judging by the way his cock grew more and more erect, tenting against his robes, with every passing moment of watching Harry rub body wash in to his skin with the cloth, working up a nice lather. Lucius started to stroke himself, his hand sliding under his own robes.

Harry blushed crimson as he listened to Lucius' breath hitching with his pleasure. He could not believe Lucius was jacking off while Harry was washing himself. Lucius had never touched himself while Harry was in the room. The only way Lucius ever got off was when he as in Harry's mouth, or hand, or buried to the hilt inside Harry's ass. This was certainly something new, and Harry did not know what to make of it, exactly. He did not know whether the smack him, or kiss him, for even considering the notion.

Harry's hand and the wash cloth were now between his thighs, and he was rubbing gently, not wanting to chafe himself. Lucius moaned, and Harry looked at him. Lucius' head had fallen back slightly. His lips were parted, and his eyes were half mast. A faint pink tinge was coming in to his cheek, and his hips were thrusting gently against his hand, driving his cock through his fingers faster. The cloth moved further between his legs, past his scrotum, towards his backside.

Lucius' face flushed an even darker shade of pink, his fluttered completely shut, and then he was coming, hard, arching away from the back of the chair to the point where the bones of his spine had to be protesting the movement. Harry swallowed thickly, and looked away, unable to believe that the man had just come from watching Harry wash himself. He did not know if he could have come like that had it been the other way around. It was just so embarrassing.

He heard Lucius murmur a Cleaning Charm, and he continued washing himself, more hurriedly this time. His movements quick because of his embarrassment, more than his desire to get dressed. Lucius leaned in close to him, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Harry rose to his feet, water running down the length of his body, and climbed out of the bath tub. He hurried in to the bedroom, grabbing a towel and drying himself on his way. Lucius followed him at a much more leisurely pace.

'Lucius, that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever sat through,' Harry said, his voice a lion-like growl, as he crossed the bedroom to the wardrobe. He pulled the doors open roughly, and began rooting through it for something suitable to wear. Under his breath he started to curse the man and his libido very inventively.

'I can't help it that you're so appealing,' Lucius said pointedly. Then he came up behind Harry, and gently wrapped his arms around him. 'I don't want us to argue, Harry. Please, not today,' he said softly, pressing a tender kiss to Harry's neck, just beneath his ear, knowing just where to attack to make Harry weak at the knees. Harry's knees started to buckle, as a pleasured sigh escaped him. Harry had already forgotten his anger and embarrassment. Harry nodded, and bit his bottom lip to refrain from moaning, conceding to Lucius' request. 'Good,' Lucius murmured, kissing his neck a second time, before reaching past him, his hands moving through the wardrobe with ease.

He pulled his hands back, bringing with them an emerald shirt, black trousers, and black robes with emerald trimmings. 'Wear these, love,' Lucius said softly. Harry nodded, and took them from him. He turned, planted a kiss on Lucius' cheek, and then brushed past him. Harry pulled on his clothes, not bothering with underwear today, and then he pulled on a pair of socks and his good black shoes. He searched the bedside locker for his locket, and his charm bracelet, slipped both of them on, and spelled his hair in to a braid, before he finally turned to look at his mate, who was looking at him fondly.

Lucius smiled, and then headed for the door, beckoning for Harry to follow him. Harry did so, and noticed with some amusement that Sparky was still curled up asleep. Harry smiled fondly at the sight, but he did not have much time to really think about Sparky, because Lucius standing in the middle of the living room, and he was murmuring some incantations. _Glamour Spells_, Harry noted, as Lucius appearance began changing in to that of Richard DeLacey.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and a cold shiver ran down his spine, though it was far from chilly in his rooms. Someone, or something was watching him, he was sure of it, but he could not pin point the location with his senses. He looked around the room, and saw absolutely nothing. When he turned to look at Lucius again he saw the man was frowning at him. 'Harry? Are you alright?'

'I...' Harry started, but then he stopped. He would sound stupid if he said anything about it. After all, Lucius was a Deatheater, and his senses had always been honed to detect anything. So, if Lucius had not detected anything, then there was obviously nothing amiss. 'It's nothing. Never mind, Lucius. Come on, we have a day to spend together.' Harry stepped forward, and linked their arms together. Harry smiled at his mate, and Lucius smiled softly in return.

Together they left Harry's quarters, and went down to the Entrance Hall, and through the large double doors in to the open air. It was a beautiful day today. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the birds were singing merrily. And even as Harry noted it in his head he realised how damned corny that sounded. But Harry did not really care, because he was spending Valentine's Day with his mate, his perfect mate, even if his appearance was altered by spells.

But Harry could still not shake the feeling that someone was watching him, watching them, as they crossed the school grounds, down towards the gates. He pressed closer to Lucius, as if mere proximity to him might ward off the feeling. He could feel Lucius' concern for him rolling off him in waves, but neither of them said anything. Lucius did, however, wrap his arm around Harry, and tug him close. Harry felt comforted by that, kissed the man's cheeks gratefully.

Once outside the gates Lucius tightened his arm around Harry, and turned on the spot. They disapparated with a soft crack, leaving Hogwarts far behind them. With another soft crack they landed in an alley way that was really only a gap between two houses. Harry stumbled, and would have fallen flat on his ass had Lucius' arm not been around him. Harry looked around him. 'Where are we?' Harry asked quietly, his tone curious. It was not anywhere he recognised.

'We are in Godric's Hollow, Harry,' Lucius said softly. The moment those two words left Lucius' mouth Harry started trembling. Godric's Hollow. The place where everything in his mostly miserable life had begun. The place he had not seen since he was barely a one year-old baby. The place where his family had been murdered by a monster named Lord Voldemort. The place where he had first come to be known as the Boy-Who-Lived. And Lucius had brought him there. On Valentine's Day.

Lucius had taken him to the place where his parents had been murdered. On Valentine's Day of all days. Harry pulled free of his mate's arm, and turned around to face him. Harry could feel a film of tears building in his eyes, and he did not know whether he should wipe them away, or just let them fall. 'Is this your idea of a joke?' Harry asked, his whole frame trembling, tears sliding down his cheeks in rivulets. 'What kind of man are you that you would take me to the site where my parents were cruelly ripped from me on Valentine's Day?'

'Harry,' Lucius said softly, lovingly, and then he reached out and cupped Harry's face in both hands. Harry flinched, but did not pull back fast enough. Lucius pulled him close, so close their foreheads were touching softly. 'Harry, I didn't bring you here to hurt you. I know that you have never been inside the house in which you were born in since you were a baby, and I just wanted to give you the chance to sort through the things that you could take away with you, to give you some closure on your life. I know you have always wanted to come back here, ever since Dumbledore told you where your parents lived, where they died, and I just wanted to make this day more special to you than it could have been otherwise. Please, believe me that this was not intended to hurt you.'

Harry nodded, and then Lucius kissed him tenderly, before gently wiping away his tears with his thumbs. Harry leaned in to his touch for a long moment, before pulling back, finally having got control of himself. He gave Lucius an apologetic smile, but the man merely waved it away, and wrapped his arm around him, while escorting him out from between the two houses, out in to a small settlement of houses with one wizard shop for all the villagers' needs. There was also a church, beside which was a kissing gate, which led the way in to the graveyard, where his parents were buried.

Harry took a deep breath, and pulled free of Lucius' arm. He could do this by himself, he could. He would. He had to. Harry marched towards the kissing gate, his braid swinging, his stride full of purpose, even if his whole frame was trembling again. He could hear Lucius following close behind him, but he was thankful that the man was letting a little space come between them, giving Harry a feeling of solitude, even if he did have someone he could lean on, if he wanted to, if he needed to.

Harry's hands found the kissing gate, and he pushed it open shakily, and walked through the graveyard, but this time his pace was more sedate, as he was reading the tombstones as he did so, looking for those two names that would mean the world to him, and shatter him in the same instant. Lucius searched with him, silently, and Harry was grateful that fate had seen fit to give him such a wonderful man for a mate, after having thrown so much crap his way already.

It was Lucius who found the tombstone they were looking for. He called out to Harry, loud enough for Harry to hear him, but soft enough to not disturb the peace of the graveyard. Harry made his way over to him quickly, stumbling at the last moment, right in to Lucius' arms, which caught him, steadied him, held him, forever, it seemed. Harry looked up in to his mate's face, kissed him for a long moment, before finally finding the strength to look down at the tombstone.

Something inside him broke as he gazed down at the names of his parents, forever set in stone. Tears rose, and streamed down his cheeks in furious torrents. With a wail of anguish Harry sank to his knees in front of his parents' grave, feeling as though someone had just ripped the heart straight out of his chest and then cruelly stamped on it until it was nothing but a worthless and bloody pulp. Lucius came down with him, holding him, stroking him.

'I-I'm s-sorry,' Harry sobbed loudly, his tone full of heartbreak. 'I-I'm s-sorry I g-got you k-killed!' Harry's voice and words rang out as clear as day in the graveyard. 'I-I'm s-so s-sorry! It's a-all m-my f-fault!' Lucius held him, rocked with him, hands rubbing his back soothingly, but he said nothing. Nothing could be said right now. Harry needed to let everything out, to let everything go, if he was ever to get past the grief. 'It's a-all my f-fault! I s-should have d-died, and y-you should h-have b-both lived in-n my s-stead! I-I'm so s-sorry!'

Harry clutched Lucius to him desperately, needing something to keep him grounded, to stop him from losing control over his emotions. 'W-why didn't she l-let him k-kill m-me?' Harry asked, still sobbing, as he lifted his head to look his mate straight in the eyes.

'Because she wanted you to live,' Lucius said compassionately, cupping Harry's cheeks lovingly, stroking the soft skin tenderly. 'Because she knew you would be able to do it, that you would be able to overcome Him, and his followers. Because she knew that somewhere out in the world there was someone special waiting for you, someone who could love you the way you are, perfect, and foolishly Gryffindorian as you are, someone who could hold you when you're upset, someone who could pick you up when you're down, someone you could depend on in all situations.'

'Someone like you,' Harry whispered, and then Harry buried his face in Lucius' robes, breathing in the ambrosia of Lucius' scent. Harry wept for a long moment in Lucius' arms, his shoulders shaking silently. When the tears finally dried up Harry found himself feeling much lighter, as though most of the weight that had been on his shoulders this whole time had finally been lifted, setting him free. Harry pulled back from Lucius, and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, before he climbed shakily to his feet.

Lucius rose up after him, and kept a single arm wrapped around Harry, holding him close to his side. 'Thank you,' Harry said quietly, gazing down at his parent's grave once more, 'for bringing me here. I needed it.' Lucius squeezed Harry gently in response, and then flourished his wrist. In front of the two of them there appeared a wreath of amber-coloured roses, for Harry's sorrow. The wreath settled gently down on top of the tombstone.

'James, Lily,' Lucius said quietly, 'I never much liked either of you, in fact, I loathed you both with the entirety of my being, you, James, for you horrendous treatment of my brother in all but blood, and you, Lily, for my misconceptions regarding your bloodline. However, without the existence of the two of you, Harry would not be the love of my life right now. For that I thank you, and am grateful that your portraits can't hear what I'm saying because I would never hear the end of it. You would both have me humiliated. With that, I would say that we are done here at your gravesite, so Harry and I will move on, to your house. We will salvage what we can, send it back to Hogwarts with house-elves, and then we will continue on our way, to spend the day together, and I will make certain that today will be one of the best in all of your son's memories from this day forward. Goodbye, and be at peace.'

Lucius inclined his head towards the grave, and then headed away, Harry, grateful, in tow. The two of them left the graveyard together, with an arm around each other. Together they made their way to the house Harry had been born in, the house which stood alone, blackened, the floor destroyed........................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

I know Harry got very upset in this chapter, but he was supposed to. Lucius wanted to give Harry some closure, before they went on to the rest of their day together.

Review please.


	53. Chapter 53

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter LIII

Looking at the house in which he had been born Harry felt a wave of despair that threatened to engulf him. It was only Lucius' arm around him that stopped it from doing so. As it was Harry felt he was teetering at the edge of the precipice. Harry blinked away the sting that came with new tears, willing himself not to cry anymore. He had already shed enough in the graveyard. He did not want to shed any more, not a single drop more. He took a deep breath, and with Lucius' arm steadying him, he stepped over the threshold of the home that would have been his by inheritance, had the house not been ruined the night Lily and James Potter had been murdered, coldly, just so a monster of a man could get his hands around the neck of an innocent baby, Harry.

Harry felt it the moment he crossed the threshold of the house. Harry's eyes rolled up in to the back of his head as he was overcome by the strength of the vision that assaulted him. But no, it was not a vision. It was a memory, a memory of that fateful night, the first true memory that was more than just the sound of his father's voice telling his mother to run, more than his mother's screaming as Voldemort killed her. Harry's unconscious body would have hit the floor had Lucius' arm not tightened around him.....

_James threw little Harry up in to the air, and when he fell back down he caught him effortlessly, before swinging him around and around. Little Harry giggled with delight, thoroughly enjoying the father-son bonding moment, before promptly losing his dinner over the front of James' hazel shirt, which matched the man's eyes, a shirt Lily had bought for him for his birthday last year. James grimaced. 'Ah, Little Man, that was my favourite shirt,' James whined, lying Harry down on to the sofa, where little Harry curled up in to a ball, and started sucking on his big toe, as babies were wont to do._

_James pulled out his wand, and gave it a little flourish, cleaning up the vomit from his shirt. Little Harry laughed. He always loved it when his mummy or his daddy did magic for him. James glowered down at the little bundle he and Lily had been blessed with, before his expression softened. James tossed his wand down on to the sofa, and picked little Harry up in to his arms once more, cradling the little tyke against his chest. 'I can't even stay mad at you for very long, Little Man,' James sighed. 'You've got the pair of us wrapped around your finger, you have. That's right, you do.' James snuggled him close for a long moment, and kissed little Harry's forehead lovingly, and then almost danced with happiness when Lily called down to him from upstairs._

'_James, it's time for Harry's bath before bed!'_

_James grinned down at little Harry. 'It's bath time, Little Man, and are you going to get all nice and clean for mummy?' Little Harry giggled, and James took it for a yes. 'That's my boy.' James carried little Harry out of the living room, in to the hall, and up the stairs, where Lily met him half way to take Harry from him. Little Harry snuggled happily in to the warmth of his mummy's bosom, ready for bath time. His mummy and daddy smiled down at him, before leaning close together, sharing a loving kiss._

_They parted, and Lily took one step up the stairs, little Harry cradled in her arms. There was a loud crash, sounding from the living room. Lily's face paled in fear and she clutched Harry tightly. James stepped in to action straight away. 'It's Him, Lily, it's Him. Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!' James ran down the stairs, his face contorted with fear, but courage surging through his veins like a wild fire. Lily fled up the stairs. There was no way she could leave her mate in a time of need, but there was no way she would let the monster get his hands on her baby! She would rather die!_

_Lily ran in to the nursery, and kissed Harry's forehead lovingly. 'I love you,' she whispered, just before a loud thump could be heard downstairs. Lily screamed in emotional and physical agony and she clutched at her chest, right over her heart as she felt the life of her mate leave his body, and she stumbled forward, her abdomen slamming painfully in to the bars on the side of the crib. Lily placed Harry in to the crib, and turned away from him, ready to run back down the stairs and exact revenge for her mate._

_But she froze in horror as a cloaked figure with their hood up stepped in to the doorway, blocking her escape. Lord Voldemort. The man, the MONSTER that had killed her mate, who wanted to kill her baby, her perfect Little Harry, in cold blood. Never! Lily launched herself at the man in righteous fury. 'No! I won't let you kill my Harry! Not Harry! No!' Lily gathered her elemental magic as she slammed in to him, knocking the bastard to the floor he was so surprised by her actions. A Normal Person would have drawn a wand, but hers was in the bathroom._

_With hands that could melt rock Lily grasped the man's wrists, but before the heat could penetrate the man's skin, his fingers waggled as he said wandlessly, 'AVADA KADAVRA!' Green light slammed in to Lily's chest, knocking her away from him, sending her flying in to nearest wall. Lily slumped to floor, unmoving, dead. Harry was the only one of the Potter's that remained. Lord Voldemort rose to his feet gracefully, he looked at dead Lily, and said, 'foolish Gryffindorian Mudblood,' and he moved forward towards the crib, appearing to glide._

_He slid his wand out of his robe pocket, and he held it up, aiming the slender tip at little Harry's forehead. Little Harry smiled up at him, happy at seeing some knew magic, thinking his mummy was only playing a game with this new person, probably a friend of his daddy, Remy, Paddy, and Wormy. 'AVADA KADAVRA!' Lord Voldemort hissed, blissful that his prophesied bane would now soon be no more. There was a flash of green light, a scream of fury and pain, and an explosion, which all took place within a split-second of each other._

_Somehow, little Harry had lived......_

Harry came to, to find himself lying on the floor of the Potter house, his mate kneeling beside him, face contorted in concern as he gazed down at Harry. Harry started to tremble violently as he looked up at him, and then Lucius pulled him up in to his arms, holding him against his chest. 'Harry? What happened?' he asked softly, stroking Harry's hair gently. Harry shook his head for a long moment. He could not believe it. He could not believe that it had happened like that.

'I saw it. I saw it happen. I remember.' Harry's voice broke on the last word, and fresh hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he held on to his mate as though his life depended on it. 'They didn't stand a chance against him. Dad didn't have his wand on him. He left it on the sofa. I threw up on his shirt, and he used a spell to clean it, and he left his wand on the sofa when he was bringing me upstairs for my bath before bed time. Voldemort came then, and dad went to hold him off, trying to give mum and me a chance to get out, to escape.

'But mum wouldn't leave him like that. She ran up the stairs, to the nursery. She told me she loved me, and then she felt dad die. She screamed, and then she put me in the crib. She turned to leave but Voldemort was blocking the doorway, and then she attacked him in a rage, defending me, she knocked him to the floor with her body, and she tried to burn him, but before she could he killed her wandlessly with a waggle of his fingers. They didn't stand a chance,' Harry said again, burying his face in Lucius' shoulder.

Lucius clutched him close. 'Oh, Harry, I am so sorry,' Lucius said quietly, and he kissed the top of his head gently. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, losing his fingers in his hair, clutching desperately. 'To know they died is bad enough, but to remember it happening is much worse. Maybe bringing you here was a bad idea after all.'

Harry shook his head, and whispered, 'I needed it. I know what happened now, more than I did before. I heard mum tell me she loved me before it happened. I heard my parents die defending me from him. I'll never forget it, and I don't want to. It's my only memory of them that doesn't involve them as a portrait. Thank you, love.' Lucius kissed his head in response. 'I think I'm okay now,' Harry said, and he pulled free of Lucius' arms, standing up. 'I know what rooms I want to go to, now.'

And Harry strode off, with Lucius following him closely..............................

After quite a long moment Remus pulled back from plundering Severus' mouth with his tongue, his breathing ragged. Severus stared at him, obsidian eyes glittering. That was the first time Severus had ever been kissed by anyone, let alone another man. He did not know whether he wanted to smack him, curse him, or kiss him again, for even daring to come anywhere near him like that. Of course, Severus' own breathing was also ragged. Remus opened his amber eyes, and he looked at Severus.

And then he started laughing out of the blue, in a very giddy manner, something which Severus could not understand. What about their situation was so funny? Severus narrowed his gaze. 'What in the name of Merlin are you laughing at, wolf?!' Severus demanded angrily.

Remus shook his head, and ran a hand through his tawny hair. 'You taste as good as you smell,' he declared, still chuckling, 'and by God you're a fantastic kisser, Severus.' Severus blinked. Twice. That certainly was not what he was expecting as an answer. Him? A good kisser? That was not possible, was it? How could someone who had never, ever, kissed anyone be a good kisser? That did not make any logical sense at all to Severus, and he was just about to say so when Remus pulled him in for another kiss, this time much gentler.

Severus moaned in to Remus' kiss, and tilted his head slightly, getting his abomination of a large nose out of the way. Remus sighed happily as he slipped his tongue in to Severus' mouth for the second time that day. Now that Severus thought of it, this kissing thing was not so bad after all. In fact, Remus was so skilled with his tongue that Severus might deign to kiss him more often. Remus wrapped his tongue around Severus', and then gave playful tug, before slipping back in to his own mouth, inviting Severus' tongue to come along, and it did so rather eagerly.

One of Remus' hands lost itself in Severus', and the other started a different journey. His hand caressed Severus' neck lovingly, before sliding down to his chest, his fingers beginning to undo the buttons of Severus' shirt slowly, fingers brushing the skin underneath tenderly. Severus did not notice until Remus had the third button popped open. When he did notice he felt the beginning of rage bubbling up inside him. With a mighty shove Severus pushed the Werewolf away from him. 'Don't!' Severus spat angrily.

Remus looked at him, bewildered. 'Sorry, I...why not?' Remus asked curiously.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to reign in his temper. 'I. Am. Not. Comfortable. With. The. Idea. Of. Someone. Seeing. My. Body.'

'Why not?' Remus asked, genuinely confused. 'I bet you look really beautiful under there. I always wanted to see you without your clothes off, ever since I first scented you after hitting puberty.'

'It's not up for discussion,' Severus growled defensively, and he began redoing up his shirt buttons, turning away from the Werewolf in hopes that he would not see the curved scar along his collarbone._ Too late_, Severus thought, when Remus let out a growl of undiluted fury. Severus froze, not wanting to get torn to pieces by an angry Werewolf. Remus grabbed him, and turned him, forcing him back up against the wall. 'Don't do anything you'll regret, Lupin,' Severus said quietly, unable to keep his own growl out of his voice after being manhandled like that.

'Who. Did. That. To you?' Remus snarled, gripping Severus' upper arms tightly, so tightly Severus thought he might accidently crush them if he squeezed any tighter.

Severus scowled at him. 'Why does it matter? It's ancient history now. So, just leave it well enough alone. Now let _go_ of me,' Severus growled.

'Not until you tell me!' Remus growled stubbornly.

'You want to know? Fine! My childhood was as bad as Harry's. My Muggle father beat seven kinds of shit out of me every night, and then he'd rape me! Is that what you wanted to hear? Or would you prefer the knowledge that whenever I displeased the Dark Lord he would smack me around, and then use the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me while I could not even curl up to protect myself from the pain. Now get your hands off me, you filthy Werewolf!'

Remus released him so fast one would think he had been burned. Severus saw a flash of pure hurt on Remus' face for an instant, felt a wave of regret, and then Remus stormed away from him and flooed out before Severus even had time to call him back. Severus hung his head in defeat, and let out a sad sigh. Things never went his way when he wanted them to..........................

Draco lay sprawled out across Charlie's bed. He was absolutely spineless from the pleasure he had just received. That had been the best massage he had ever had in his entire life. And he had had many good massages in his sixteen years. Now he really understood the words _magic fingers_. But it was not just Charlie's fingers that were magic. The whole of his hands were magic, and Draco did not want them to ever stop touching him, ever.

Charlie sprawled out beside him. Draco lifted his head, and turned to look at him. Charlie was grinning broadly up at the ceiling. 'I think you enjoyed that way too much,' Draco said, smirking at him. Charlie chuckled, and rolled over to look at him, supporting his head in his head, and propping his arm up with his elbow.

'So, what if did? What are you going to do about it, Draco?' Charlie asked, his tone sultry and seductive as he looked at Draco.

'Nothing,' Draco said simply, and then he shifted over, pressing the length of his naked body against Charlie's front. Charlie smiled lazily at him, and ran the tips of his fingers down Draco's spine. Draco shivered, and arched up in to his touch. Charlie's fingers found their way to Draco's neck, and curled around it gently. Charlie tugged him forward, and their mouths met softly. Draco parted his lips instantly, and Charlie's tongue slipped in to his mouth slickly, exploring thoroughly.

Draco moaned and Charlie wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as their mouths and tongues made love together. Charlie's hand slid down Draco's spine, before finding his buttock, and squeezing gently, but very possessively. Draco did not mind that one bit as he moved closer. He would not think of the word snuggle. A Malfoy never snuggled, no matter how close they pressed their bodies against another. When Draco broke the kiss, breathless, after a long moment, he said, 'I think I could get used to this.'

'What?' Charlie asked, sounding a little confused.

'Snogging a _Weasley_,' Draco answered, a not-so-innocent smile on his face.

Charlie chuckled, and rolled his eyes. 'Do you think it's any easier for me to be snogging a _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake?'

Draco laughed, and then kissed the man again. 'You know, if I had my way, you'd already be deflowering me. Oh Merlin, I can't believe I just said that,' Draco said with a grimace.

Charlie sniggered. 'You're so adorable. But no, I won't. As I said before you're still a student. Besides, my mother, and your father, would both have me murdered in my sleep.'

Draco scowled darkly. 'That would make him such a hypocrite. After all, he's screwing Harry in to the mattress almost every night.'

Charlie grimaced. 'Do you mind? He's like my baby brother, and I don't want to know that kind of thing about my brothers. And that still leaves my mother. I'm convinced that if you got her really angry, and then tossed her out, she wipe out the whole Deatheater organisation, and then still have plenty of steam enough to rip You-Know-Who to pieces. So, I don't want to face that from my mother because I had sex with someone the same age as Harry, which would make you legally underage, but just the tiniest bit. I won't have sex with you until you're seventeen, if you're still interested in me by then.'

'I have no doubt that I will be still interested in you by then. Why wouldn't I be? Harry will make sure I'm spending almost every day of the summer with you, so there's no way that I'm going to forget how big your muscles are, or how much I want to touch them. I'm afraid you're stuck with me.' Draco grinned cheekily.

Charlie smiled. 'I'm glad,' he whispered, and then they were kissing again..................................

By the time Harry had finished going through the house there were a few things clutched tightly in his arms, against his chest, over his heart. First and foremost were his parents' wands, which he had found whole and without damage in the rooms he knew they had last been in. Secondly, the golden snitch his father always used to play with. Thirdly, a photograph of himself on a toy broomstick, whizzing about the place, with his father chasing after him, and his mother laughing her head off in the background. And lastly, a story book that seemed familiar to him.

These were the only items he wanted to take away with him. In a soft voice Harry said, 'Winky.' Winky apparated in front of him with a loud crack. Harry pleased to see that she no longer swayed on her feet, or hiccoughed. 'Winky, could you please take these back to my rooms at Hogwarts?'

'Of course, Master Potter, sir.'

'Thank you,' Harry said, and he entrusted these special items to her capable hands. Winky bowed, and disapparated with another loud crack. Harry looked at his mate, and they shared a soft smile, before wrapping an arm around each other. They had a nice romantic day to complete...........................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

I feel so mean for making Remus and Severus have a fight, but its all part of the master plan. *Silky Laugh*.

Review please.


	54. Chapter 54

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LIV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter LIV

Lucius pulled out his wand, and tapped the snake-bracelet on his right forearm, murmuring, '_Portus Internus_,' turning his snake-bracelet in to a one-way Portkey. 'Touch the bracelet, Harry,' Lucius said softly. Harry looked at him confused for a moment, and then he reached across him, pressing his fingertip to the snake-bracelet. There was a moment's delay, and then, with a spinning tug at the navel, two of them were transported away from Godric's Hollow.

Their feet slammed in to pavement, and Harry stumbled in to Lucius' embrace more fully. Harry blushed, and mumbled an apology, before pulling back and straightening himself up. Lucius smirked at him, and then kissed his head lightly. Harry looked around. He did not recognise this place either. 'Where are we now?' Harry asked, curious and apprehensive. He hoped it was not too outlandish. At that moment he could only see one building, which as very large.

'We are standing behind the Theatre De La Ville, in Paris, my dear Harry,' Lucius said, smiling softly at him. 'It is a very good theatre house, or so I've been told, even if it is owned, and run by Muggles and shows Muggle productions. But I thought you would like it, so here we are. We are going to be sitting through something called, the, ah, Nutcracker Ballet.' Lucius had to take a moment to think of the name. He was not at all familiar with Muggle productions.

Harry smiled broadly. 'Fantastic! Men in tights prancing around on stage, there's nothing better.' Lucius chuckled, and the two of them moved out to the front of the theatre. Harry was pleased to note that everything had already been paid for in advance, including goodies to munch on. Lucius had outdone himself once more. Lucius and Harry were led to their own private box to the right of the stage, and were given small binoculars to view the show through, if they so wished.

The seats were comfortable in Harry's opinion, but it appeared that Lucius did not think so, if the grimace of discomfort on his face was anything to go by. Harry chuckled under his breath. Some things never changed. Harry took up his binoculars, sat forward in his seat, resting his arms on the banister and began looking through them, looking around at all the various people. He actually got a little excited when he saw the leader of the European Union in the audience, near the front of the stage.

But he moved on quickly. He looked at the private boxes across the way, and almost dropped his binoculars when he saw Victoire and Émile in box directly across from theirs. It seemed Victoire had been doing the exact same thing that he had been, and her binoculars were locked on their box. She lifted her hand, waved energetically, and then swatted Émile's arm, before pointing in Harry's direction. Émile picked up his own set of binoculars, and looked where Victoire had pointed.

Harry saw him smile broadly, and then wave enthusiastically. Harry waved happily right back, and Lucius asked him who he was waving at. Harry pointed in their direction, and Lucius looked through his own set of binoculars. He smiled softly, and waved sedately at the two of them. As Harry watched, his Great Grandparents dissolved in to harmless gaseous vapour, and a few moments later were solidifying beside them. Harry put down his binoculars, and Victoire pulled him in to a tight hug.

'Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you safe and sound,' she said, sniffling a little. 'We would have come to see you, love, but there were so much work needed to be done on the palace after the siege.' Victoire released him, kissed his forehead, and then proceeded to pull Lucius in to an even tighter hug. 'Thank you, dear, you brought him back to us.'

'Not quite,' Lucius said rather sheepishly, looking down at his knees, 'we met each other half way. He escaped all by himself. But I knew he was going to escape, so I had patrols in all the places he would have felt safest.' Victoire pulled back, smiled, and planted a kiss on Lucius' cheek.

Émile pulled Harry in to a hug as tight as Victoire had, and then he hugged Lucius, surprisingly enough. 'You found Harry, that's all that matters.'

'It was nothing,' Lucius insisted.

'It was everything,' Harry said gently, laying a hand on Lucius' arm lovingly. 'Don't be modest, Lucius.' Harry leaned over, and kissed his cheek tenderly. Lucius smiled softly, and kissed him back gently. Harry looked up at the other two. 'Would you like to stay with us here, or are you going to go back to your own box when the show starts?'

Victoire laughed softly. 'We wouldn't presume to intrude on your romantic day together for that long, love. Besides, Émile is treating me on our own romantic day together. We'll visit you back at Hogwarts soon, darling, I promise.' Victoire and Émile both gave a kiss to Harry's cheeks, and then dissolved once more. A few minutes later the two older Nymphs were back in their own box. Harry smiled over at them, and then leaned in to Lucius' side.

A few minutes later the ballet began, and silence descended over the audience as the dancers came out on stage, dressed in their costumes, with tights. Harry leaned forward in his seat eagerly, ogling the men with all their muscled legs under the tights. Lucius snorted softly beside him in amusement at Harry's eagerness. Harry tossed him a glare, and then returned to watching the show. Harry found himself imagining ever dancer was Lucius, and he could not stop the lecherous grin from spreading across his face at the thought.

Lucius might deny it, but Harry knew he was enjoying the show as much as he was. During the show Harry nibbled on Muggle goodies; skittles, marshmallows, and tayto crisps; and a bottle of Fanta. Harry even managed to persuade Lucius to try some of them. The man was so surprised with the Fanta that he coughed, and some of it came out of his nose, making Harry laugh softly. Lucius scowled menacingly, and then cleaned himself off with a spell. They both had some of the Häagen-Dazsice-cream, which Lucius found he liked very much, oddly enough.

Two and a half hours later Harry and Lucius left the theatre with smiles on their faces, and their arms around each other. 'What are we doing next?' Harry asked as they walked down the street.

'We are going sightseeing for a while, and we'll be taking photographs, the camera for which I have charmed to take my real appearance, and not my disguise. Then we will be going to dinner at the Ritz,' Lucius said, smiling sideways at Harry. Harry beamed at him. Harry was so happy. He was going sightseeing with Lucius, and he would be getting moving photographs to put in a photo album. Their first photo album they would have to document their relationship.

And then the Ritz. Wow. Going to a theatre to see a show was one thing but Harry had never thought Lucius would ever eat at a Muggle establishment, no matter how expensive or upper class the restaurant or hotel was. The restaurant was probably prepaid for, just like the theatre, but Harry did not spend that much time contemplating it. Right now his mind was on the sightseeing and photographs with his mate. This was surely going to be the most memorable day of his life to date.

The first tourist attraction they hit was the Louvre Museum. They took a picture from the outside, and then they moved inside. Harry enjoyed himself immensely. He thought all the various artwork was so beautiful, and they got a sneaky photograph of every one, when the guards were not looking their way. The Louvre was followed by Musée d'Orsay, Notre Dame Cathedral, Eiffel Tower, The Sorbonne and the Latin Quarter, Arc de Triomphe and the Champs-Elysées, Centre George Pompidou and the "Beaubourg" Neighbourhood, Sacre Coeur and Montmartre, Père Lachaise Cemetery, and lastly they took a boat tour on the Seine River.

By the time they were finished sightseeing they had many photos that needed to be developed and put in an album. Harry had a wonderful time with Lucius. He loved Paris. He knew he would return to wonderful city sometime in the future, when the war was over. When they had finished sightseeing it was well in to the evening, and Lucius had to apparate the two of them to an alley near the Ritz hotel. They walked to the hotel together, arm-in-arm.

The moment Lucius gave his alias to the Maître D' they were swept off to the best table in the restaurant.

Harry looked around him, and found himself feeling a little unnerved, because everyone in the restaurant except the staff was staring at them. He did not know whether it was because they were wearing wizard robes and they considered them to be eccentric, or because of the age difference between himself and Lucius. He assumed that it was probably the later. Or maybe it was because they were both male. Harry knew that some Muggles had a problem with same sex relationships.

Harry looked down at the table, unable to stop the blush from spreading across his cheek. He looked up when he felt Lucius' fingers on his chin. Lucius smiled softly at him. 'Harry, ignore them, and whatever they might be thinking. It doesn't matter to us. We have as much right to be in this restaurant as anyone else in here. Do not feel ashamed of what you enjoy, Harry. It is not your fault that Muggles are ignorant people.' Harry nodded, but said nothing in response.

Lucius pulled his hand back, and then handed Harry one of the menus that had just been placed on the table by the waiter. Lucius waffled on in French with the waiter, but Harry was not bothered to actually listen to him. He was much too engrossed in the menu. Harry was pretty sure he knew what he would like to have already. There was no way he was going to have escargot or frog's legs, that was for sure. They did not sound very appetising at all.

The waiter went off, and ten minutes later he returned with a bottle of Premier Cotes De Bordeaux sitting in a bucket of ice. Harry looked at Lucius, and then raised an eyebrow questioningly. Lucius merely smirked sinfully in response. Harry was lucky he was sitting down; otherwise his knees would have buckled. As it was he had melted in to a puddle of Harry-shaped goo in the chair he was sitting on. Lucius thanked the waiter, and then waved him away.

Lucius lifted the bottle of wine, and poured some in to both of their wine glasses. The two of them lifted their glasses, smiled, and then touched their glasses together, before they both took a sip, and savoured the taste of the wine before they swallowed, at the exact same moment. They placed their glasses back down on the table. 'So, Harry, how have you found your day with me to be, so far?' Lucius asked quietly, leaning forward slightly towards him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Harry smiled shyly at him, and leaned forward a little as well. 'It was brilliant, really. I loved everything we did today, and I would definitely love to return to Paris someday in the future, maybe when the war is over.' Lucius nodded in understanding, and then tilted his head to the side slightly as Harry continued. 'I can't wait to put all our photographs in to an album – our first album. Oh, it just makes me want to dance around the room with happiness. I...I just wish we didn't have to hide your real face, love, it's much prettier.'

Lucius smiled softly at him. 'We'll have other Valentine's Days together, Harry, I promise you. I'll take you wherever you like. New York. Cairo. Beijing. Tokyo. Sydney. Anywhere in the world that you fancy, my love.'

'Oh, but, Lucius, you already take me wherever I like,' Harry said, and he gave the man a half cheeky and half lecherous grin.

Lucius chuckled, and shook his head. 'Get your head out of the gutter, Harry, we are in public.' They shared a smile, and then Harry took another sip of wine. Lucius picked up his menu, and then perused it at length, with a little covert glance up at Harry every other moment. Harry watched him, and he could not help but have a sappy devoted smile on his face, which Lucius caught, and caused the older man to smile and chuckle softly, which elicited a scowl from Harry, who buried his nose in his menu once more.

When the waiter returned fifteen minutes later to ask whether they were ready to order they ordered their starters and main course. Harry ordered Potato and Comté Cheese Tart, and Lucius ordered Snails vol-au-vent with Riesling, for their starters, and for the main course, Harry ordered Chicken and Garlic Stew, and Lucius ordered Shrimps in Garlic Sauce. The waiter toddled off once more. Lucius looked at Harry speculatively, and then asked quietly, 'what do you plan to do when you graduate, Harry?'

Harry looked at his mate, surprised, and then he looked at his wine glass, frowning, deep in thought. 'If you had asked me that question this time last year, I would have said that I was dead set on becoming an Auror,' Harry said softly, glancing up at Lucius' face.

Lucius inclined his head. 'A respectable profession, but you are having second thoughts.' The way Lucius said that, it did not come out as a question, but Harry answered him anyway.

'Yes, I...I am fairly certain that the reason I was so set on that profession is because Delores Umbridge said that I would never, ever have a job in the Ministry, she would make sure of it. McGonagall stood up for me, and said that she would see me become an Auror if it was the last thing she ever did, even if she had to give me extra tutelage to do so. My life so far has been crammed full of Dark Wizards and an Evil Overlord, Lucius, and I don't want to be surrounded by Dark Wizards for the rest of my life. I want a job that's safe, that won't get me killed before I become a very old man who'll die in the bed beside you...' Harry trailed off morosely, and took a sip of wine.

Lucius smiled softly at him. 'Harry, there is nothing wrong with that. Your life has been filled with pain and sorrow, and it is normal to want to stay away from all that. So, have you put any thought in to what you could do instead of becoming an Auror?'

Harry frowned for a moment, but then his face cleared. 'I think that I might like to become a Healer – apparently I have a hero complex. Well, if that's true, then I should put it to good use. Indeed, that feels like the right way to go for me. I think I might open my own clinic, as well, for people like Remus, where they can get what they need, and have a safe place for the Change, and I would have Remus manage it. I have a lot of properties as well, so, I think I might set up an Orphanage for those children who will lose their parents during the war. I don't want any of them to end up like me and Severus,' Harry said darkly, 'with rotten childhoods at the hands of vile men like Uncle Vernon and Tobias Snape.'

'A very noble cause,' Lucius said quietly. Lucius reached across the table, and took Harry's hand in his gently. He caressed Harry's knuckles with his thumb. 'A cause that will be very much appreciated when the war is over. You have chosen very well for yourself, Harry, and I'm proud of you.' Harry beamed at Lucius the moment those words left his mate's mouth. Lucius lifted Harry's hand, pulled it towards him, and pressed a gentle and loving kiss on the back of it, sending a nice little shiver down Harry's spine.

Harry pulled his hand back as the starters arrived. The two of them said their thanks, and then for several moments, as they tasted their starters, there was silence between them. When the silence was finally broken it was Harry who spoke. 'The World Cup is next year.'

Lucius laughed silkily. 'Is that supposed to be a none too subtle hint?'

Harry grinned, and played with his napkin. 'Yes, that would be a hint, love. Can we go together? The last one I saw was two years ago, and I thought it was brilliant. The Bulgarians were fantastic, and so were the Irish and I thought both their mascots were wonderful.'

'Hmm, I will consider it, Harry. I recall the last World Cup very well. I had to share the Minister's box with a gaggle of red-heads, and a rather attractive twelve year old with green eyes hidden behind the most horrible glasses I have ever seen.' Lucius grimaced at the memory. 'I seem to recall you insulting Draco, and it had something to do with the sneer on Narcissa's face, or something like that.' Lucius took a sip of his wine as he smirked at that part of the memory.

Harry, however, growled at the mention of the woman, and it was very lion-like, causing the couple nearest them to jump with fright, and look around. Harry hid an amused smile, and sniggered under his breath. Lucius raised a single eyebrow, but Harry could tell he was amused as much as Harry was by the reaction of the Muggles. 'I wonder who'll be playing in the final,' Harry said wistfully. 'England, I hope.'

Lucius scoffed. 'Don't be ridiculous. England hasn't gotten in to the final in thirty years. Italy is a shoe in, for certain. The team they have now, in comparison to their team last year, is much better. They play Quidditch like a game of chess, and strategies like that are useful in all walks of life, and especially Quidditch. Germany is rather similar to them in that way. I am certain that the two teams will clash in the final of the World Cup next year.' Harry pouted, but trusted Lucius' judgement. He wanted England to be in the final, but Lucius sounded like he knew what he was talking about, even though it was a year away.

The rest of dinner went by with quiet conversation, and several jokes, some of which Harry did not understand they were so way over his head, and Lucius had to explain them to him, which completely defeated the purpose and exasperated the older wizard. By the time they were finished their deserts – hot profiteroles with ice-cream – Harry was quite drunk, and Lucius was rather tipsy, and the older wizard that it would be wise for them to return to England before they both got themselves killed through drunken stupidity.

Going down the nearest alleyway, the two of them used a one-way Portkey back to England, to Harry's cottage, Lucius' took off his _Glamour Spells_ and the two of them sat curled up on the floor of the living room, laughing and developing their photographs from the day, and sticking them in to an album Lucius had hidden in the cottage a few days previously. When they were finished Harry started kissing him, hands roaming over his body, but Lucius had enough restraint left in him to stop him.

'Harry, there's something we need to talk about.' The seriousness of his tone was enough to sober Harry up quite a bit, despite the amount of wine he had imbibed that night. Harry looked at him questioningly. 'Stand up, Harry, you need to stand up,' Lucius insisted. Harry was confused, but he did what Lucius said, and stood on shaky legs. He looked down at Lucius, who was now also shifting. On to one knee. Harry's heart started beating wildly in his chest, and he was having difficulty breathing his chest was so tight while he gazed down at his mate.

Lucius rummaged in his robe pocket, and then he pulled out a small black jewellery box. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._ Those two words ran over and over in Harry's mind, like a broken record stuck on repeat. Lucius opened the box, and held it up towards Harry. Harry felt his heart melt at the sight of the ring inside. A King Cobra and a Lion entwined in a circle of unity. The band was gold. The animals were silver. The snake had emerald eyes, and the lion had ruby eyes. It symbolised their love for each other, and the differences of their houses; Slytherin and Gryffindor.

'Harry, when I first met you I thought you were attractive, but I still hated your guts, and then last year happened. I defected. You came in to your inheritance, and since then you have showed me that you are more than an annoying brat who gets on the nerves of Dark Wizards. You are the only one I have ever loved, and will ever love, and I would have asked you at the Ritz, had it been a wizard restaurant, but I did not want to risk it in a Muggle establishment. So, I am going to ask you now. Will you, Harry James Potter, make me the happiest man in the world by accepting my hand in marriage?'

Hot tears streamed down Harry's cheeks in a matter of moments, and Harry found himself say, 'yes,' repeatedly, and nodding his head vigorously. Lucius beamed up at him, and pulled the ring from its box. He took Harry's left hand in his, and then slowly slid the ring on to Harry's ring finger. Harry shivered as the band resized to fit his slender finger. Lucius reached in to his robes, pulled out the counter-part, and slid it on to his own finger, where it disappeared from sigh, obviously under some sort of an enchantment.

Harry threw himself in to Lucius' arms, knocking the man flat on to his back, but the man did not mind. Harry kissed him passionately, and the two were so swept up in their passion and their joy, that neither of them noticed the blonde curly-haired woman outside, holding a camera, snapping photographs as they ripped each other's clothes off. And in their drunkenness neither noticed that Lucius forgot to utter the _Contraceptus Charm_......................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Yay, Lucius finally proposed, and Harry said yes.

Review please.


	55. Chapter 55

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter LV

Harry woke with a pounding headache, and a fuzzy tongue. Hangover. Bollocks. Harry opened his eyes blearily, and found the bedroom mercifully dark with the curtains closed, blocking the sunshine from entering the room. He looked towards Lucius side of the bed. It was empty. Odd. Harry struggled to sit up without vomiting up his guts, and then he climbed out of bed. As he did so he noticed a letter and a potions vial on the bedside locker.

Harry picked the letter up, and fumbled as he unfolded it, before he read it.

_My love,_

_I am sorry I had to leave you while you were asleep, but the situation could not be helped, I am afraid. The Dark Lord summoned me as you were sleeping, and I did not wish to wake you, you looked so serene and peaceful in bed. I do not wish to worry you, but the Dark Lord has never, since I first received the Mark, ever summoned me during daylight hours. I fear that something has happened, something that will affect us all, but do not trouble yourself with concern for me. I am a grown man, and an Ex-Deatheater, and am well capable of getting myself the hell out of dodge._

_Unlike Foolish Gryffindors such as yourself, we Slytherins know when it is best to retreat to fight another day in one piece. But I should not make a Stadium out of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. It is probably something like he has heard something distressing, and needs to confer with his right hand man before he can come up with any decision worth carrying out._

_Harry yesterday was the best day of my life. We started our first family photo album, and you agreed to marry me. The only things I can think of that would trump that would be the death of the Dark Lord and having children with you, but both of those are quite some time away, and so I am content in saying that what we did yesterday together will be the source of my brightest patronus. Right now I am growling loudly at you. You are contorting me in to an emotional Hufflepuff._

_Alright, you are probably much more hung-over than I was when I woke, so I should not make this letter much longer than it already is. The potion on the bedside locker is a Hangover Cure, which I had Severus brew, just in case we got a little drunk on our romantic day out. So, no worries, my love. Drink up, and then return to Hogwarts. I will see you soon, my dearest love._

_Your Ever Faithful Slippery Serpent._

Harry smiled rather blissfully as he gazed down at the letter his mate had written him. Lucius had asked Severus to make him a _Hangover Cure_. That was just so sweet of him. Of course, Lucius would probably curse him if he ever uttered that thought out loud. Harry let the letter fall on the bed, and then he reached for the potion, which he down in a quick motion. He almost gagged at the taste of it, but he forced himself to keep it down. Then he let out a growl. Severus was such a sadist.

The effects of the potion were instantaneous. Harry yawned and stretched luxuriously, before looking down at the bed. He smiled. Last night had been filled with passionate lovemaking, both in the bedroom, and back in the living room, where their lovemaking had started. Harry slipped his wand from its holster, pointed at the bed, flicked it, and the bed was dressed. He turned towards the window, and he opened the curtains. Sunlight filled the room, and caught his ring, eliciting several little sparkles.

Harry looked down at his left hand, and beamed, feeling his heart melt in his chest again as he looked down at his engagement ring. He could not wait to tell Ron and Hermione. He was sure they would both be so happy for him. Severus and Draco, too, he was sure. He brought his hand to his face, his ring to his lips, and pressed a loving kiss against it. Lucius had asked him to marry him, and he had said yes. That was easily the best memory in his life to date.

He lowered his hand, but just as he wrist settled next to his hip pain flared at the back of his skull. He stumbled forward, abdomen slamming in to the windowsill as a wave of dizziness settled over his mind for a moment. He shook his head to clear it. This was pain, but it was not Harry's pain, and he knew it instinctively. Lucius was in trouble, his mate was in trouble. Something had happened to alert Voldemort to Lucius' defection. Harry had to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, and alert Dumbledore, before he tried to find his mate.

Harry pulled away from the windowsill, and dressed hurriedly. He had never apparated before, but Vittorio had said it was all in how you focused your mind. And Harry could do that. He was a Nymph, after all. Harry closed his eyes, and focused on leaving one spot, and appearing in another. He turned on the spot, and disapparated with a soft crack. He opened his eyes, as his feet met solid ground again. He looked around. He was just outside the gates of Hogwarts, just outside the anti-apparition wards.

Harry smiled. He had just apparated. Wonderful, but he still hated it. He pushed open the gates, took a step forward, and transformed in to his Animagus form mid-stride. He took off at a run towards the castle, at the same moment that the roar of an enraged Dragon filled the air, coming from the Great Hall of the school. Now Draco knew. This was definitely bigger than Harry had thought, and more wildly spread. He increased his pace, his mane bobbing, his tail whipping behind him.

The double doors of the castle opened for him as he neared them. He ran inside, and bounded towards the Great Hall. Focusing his elemental magic he thrust the wooden doors open, and bounded inside, before slamming the doors shut behind him. He looked around the Great Hall, and noticed that most of the hall looked incredulous, while the Slytherins looked positively murderous, but the staff was looking shocked and a little fearful.

He noticed that Draco in his Animagus form was keeping several Slytherin students pinned to the wall, while Charlie tried to calm him down. Harry transformed in to his human form as Hermione and Ron ran towards him, carrying today's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione thrust the paper in to his hands. Harry looked down at the front page, and felt his insides turn to ice. Staring up at him were two moving photographs of himself and Lucius; one, Lucius was on his knees, proffering the engagement ring, and the second was of he and Lucius tearing off each other's clothes. The title of the article said; **Harry Potter: Saint or Sinner?**

Harry skimmed through the article, and his heart stopped beating. It was an exact description of the day he and Lucius had spent together, from the Glamour Spells in Harry's rooms to the beginning of their lovemaking in the living room of the cottage. And at the end it was signed Rita Skeeter. But then Harry noticed something very odd. There was a little bit at the end of the article that was written in Gobbledegook. Harry frowned, and then translated it in his head.

_Harry, forgive me, I tried my hardest to remain under the radar, but he discovered I had him under surveillance. He threatened my life. The life of you, or your mate, is not more important than my own, and so I did what he said, to preserve my own life. I'm sorry. Rita._

Harry crushed the newspaper in his hands, and threw it away from him with a bellow if the purest rage. He had been right about Zjukovski the whole time, ever since the first time they had met at Scrimgeour estate. Why had he been so stupid?! He should have told Lucius that he felt like he was being watched. He had been. It was not just a feeling. Skeeter had been watching him, spying on the two of them. Harry wanted to scream with rage and frustration.

Everything was going downhill, again, and it was all his fault, again! Harry turned towards the Hungarian Horntail that was pinning some Slytherins. Harry noticed that they were the ones that made up the group of Draco's cronies. They obviously knew something, otherwise Draco would not be keeping them pinned the way he was. Harry placed his hand gently on Draco's scaly leg. The dragon looked down at him, and then transformed, keeping his wand trained on the Slytherins.

'Harry, the Dark Lord has taken father hostage,' Draco growled, furious and fearful.

'I know,' Harry growled in answer. 'Lucius left me a letter this morning saying that he had been summoned, and that he was worried, but not for me to worry. I felt it when he was struck at the back of the head.'

'Harry, that's not all. Severus was summoned, too.'

'Fuck,' Harry cursed, and he slipped out his wand. '_Expecto Patronum Communicatus_!' A silvery stag shot out the end of his wand. 'Tell Remus to come to Hogwarts immediately. Severus is in danger.' The stag nodded, and then ran towards the doors, before dissolving in to a little silvery ball, which shot off at a fast pace. Harry turned back towards the Slytherins, and he opened his mouth to ask them a question, but all that came out was a scream of pain, and he doubled over, clutching his abdomen, winded.

Charlie caught him before he fell on to his knees. Harry clung to him as he continued to scream in pain, the pain spreading out across his body, from his abdomen up to his chest, and then his face and his legs. The Gryffindors were all gazing at Harry in shock and pity. They were torturing him, and Harry could tell that it was not from the _Cruciatus Curse_. They were using Muggle techniques on him. They were beating him, and if they went too hard he would die.

Finally the sharpness of the pain ended, but his body was still throbbing. Charlie cradled him against his chest, hands stroking his hair, and his back, trying to soothe him a little. But nothing worked. His mate was hurt, and would continue to get more hurt as the day wore on, if Harry could not get him back. The same thing could be said of his friend Severus. He needed to rescue them, but he did not have the first clue about where to look for them.

He was certain that Voldemort would not be stupid enough to keep them at Lestrange Manor, knowing that Harry had escaped from there after he, himself, had been abducted by Deatheaters. Harry definitely remembered the way. How could he ever forget? But Lucius and Severus were not there, he knew it instinctively. Harry broke away from Charlie rather weakly. He gave himself a shake, and then he looked at the Slytherins.

Crabbe was glaring at Harry, but Goyle looked like he was trying not to snigger. That was the snake he wanted. Harry growled in fury, and grabbed him roughly. He tore him away from the group, his fury adding strength to his usually weaker frame. He thrust Goyle down on to the nearest table, which just happened to be the Hufflepuff table. With his elemental magic he contorted the wood to keep the large boy pinned to the table at his wrists, ankles and waist.

Everyone gasped. No one had ever seen Harry Potter act so nastily, but Harry could not care what he thought right now. All that mattered was getting the valid information he needed. Harry ripped open the boy's robes, and then his shirt and he snarled like a lion at those who protested even the slightest bit. Harry cast a Summoning Charm, and the silver dagger he had received for Christmas came flying through the nearest window. Harry pulled the dagger from its sheath, and let it glisten in the sunshine threateningly.

Harry leered down at the bound Slytherin boy. Goyle swallowed thickly, but he said nothing. So Harry spoke, and his voice was so clear that it travelled across the whole of the Great Hall. Every single person heard it, and they quietened, listening. 'You know something, Gregory Goyle Junior, I know you do. And let me tell you something, you won't be leaving that table until you tell me what I want to know. But until you do, I think we might as well have a little fun. How about you?'

Goyle actually _eep-ed_ with fear. Harry looked down at the dagger in his hand for a long moment, and then brought the tip to Goyle's throat, before bringing the tip down the length of Goyle's torso, never once breaking the skin. Goyle flinched, his body trying to jerk away from the tip. 'Harry, stop this at once!' came Dumbledore's stern and angry tone as the old man stormed towards them. Harry looked at him, his eyes dark with fury, and he focused his elemental magic.

A gust of furious wind slammed in to Dumbledore's body, knocking him back, pinning him to the wall. Gasps of shock filtered through the Great Hall at the level of strength and control Harry was showing. 'DO NOT DARE TO INTERRUPT THIS INTERROGATION, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! BECAUSE OF YOU MY LOVER BECAME A SPY! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU JEOPARDISE HIS RESCUE JUST SO YOU CAN STICK TO MORALS! THIS IS WAR, IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN! PEOPLE DIE, BUT WHY DON'T WE TAKE A NOTCH OFF THE SURPLUS POPULATION BY GETTING RID OF THIS LITTLE MINI-DEATHEATER SCUM FIRST!'

The doors of the Great Hall banged open. Everyone looked up in surprise as Remus Lupin stormed in, his eyes black rather than the usual amber. Harry knew what that meant instinctively. Moony had taken control of the human vessel it resided in, because his mate was in danger, and he needed all the extra senses, all the extra strength, without Changing, if he was going to rescue his Severus. Harry inclined his head in Moony's direction as he strode towards him.

'Cub,' Moony said, his voice more husky than that of Remus.

'Moony,' Harry greeted. Moony inclined his head, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Harry looked down at the bastard bound to the table. 'This is Gregory Goyle Junior, a baby Deatheater, and I think he knows something about where our mates are. How about we play with him until he gives the information we need?'

'How delightful,' Moony growled, his gaze narrowing on the large boy who was quivering. Harry chuckled, his agreement, and then climbed up on to the table to straddle the boy's hips. Harry glared down at him and then he focused his magic. He pressed his hand against Goyle's left pectoral. Goyle shrieked like a girl as his skin began to blister and smoke rose up from where they their naked skin met. The smell of burning human flesh filled the hall, and Harry pulled his hand back.

'That was just a taste,' Harry hissed down at him. 'I will consider sparing you from my wrath if you tell me what you know. Where are Lucius and Severus being kept? TELL ME!'

'Why should I? Their traitors and deserve every moment of torture they get, the bastards. They're going to die, and nothing you do will help them,' Goyle spat, hatred lining his voice. The moment these words left his mouth Draco turned back in to his Animagus form, and smoke billowed out of his nostrils menacingly. Goyle swallowed, but said nothing more. Moony growled threateningly, and brought his head down so that his black eyes were glaring very close to Goyle's voice.

'I would suggest that you tell my cub what you know, before _I _start playing with you. Tonight's the full moon, you know.' Moony left that threat hanging there.

Harry's face split in to a feral grin. 'Nice one, Moony,' he growled, before he slammed his hand back down on to Goyle's chest, on to the boy's right pectoral. Goyle screamed in agony as his right pectoral started to blister and smoke in the same way that his left pectoral had.

Harry pulled his hand away, and Goyle lay there panting, and whimpering, his whole body quivering with pain and fear. 'Tell. Me,' Harry said, and this time he did not raise his voice, but lowered it, and it grew silkily dangerous.

Goyle shuddered. 'Alright, alright, just don't hurt me anymore. My father wrote me a letter last night, saying that the Skeeter woman had been threatened with death to make her put you under surveillance. She gathered the information, and put it in the paper. Malfoy and Snape are being kept at Yaxley Estate, in the dungeon, and there are having the fear of the Dark Lord beat in to them for being traitorous snakes.'

Harry nodded, his face grim. He knew the boy was telling the truth. There was no need for veritaserim. 'Thank you. Madam Pomfry, heal him, spells should work fine on him, and get rid of the scars, it's not Dark Magic. There should not be any lasting damage, except psychological, of course.' Harry gave the Matron a smile as bright as the sun. Harry turned towards the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, and said, 'DA, disarm the Slytherins, and do not let them leave, until every left forearm has been searched. Weed out the Deatheaters of the bunch.'

Having witnessed what Gryffindor's Golden Boy was capable of when he was riled they set about doing what he said very quickly. Harry was pleased. He did not want to waste much time on this. When the Deatheaters had been sorted from the rest of the students, the teachers that were part of the Order of the Phoenix latched on to them, and fixed them with stern glares, before marching off with them. Harry looked at Moony, and then up at Draco, tilting his head, asking the question with his eyes, rather than say it out loud.

Draco nodded his head, and then lowered himself to the stone floor, putting his leg out at an odd angle. Harry summoned the Sword of Gryffindor to his hand, and strapped the sheath to his back, before strapping his dagger to his thigh. He looked at Dumbledore for a moment, appeared to be considering something, and then he deigned to release the older wizard. He spoke to the older man loudly and clearly. 'Albus Dumbledore, you have wronged me in the past, and you would have continued to wrong me, and I will take it no longer. I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Heir to the Royal Nymph Throne, hold you forever in contempt. Today you tried to prevent me, the Prince, from interrogating a piece of filth in an attempt to rescue two of your spies, my mate and my friend. You are a nasty piece of work, and when this war is over, you will live to regret it.'

With that Harry started to clamber up Draco's outstretched leg, up on to his back, to settle in the dip between his shoulder blades, between two spikes. Moony climbed up after him, and settled behind him, gripping his hips, while Harry held tightly to the spine in front of him with one hand. With the other Harry reached towards the enchanted ceiling. Harry focused his magic, and blew the ceiling away, holding the stone slabs suspended in the air.

Draco picked himself up from the position on the ground, and took a running leap, lunging in to the air, flaring out his wings, beating them furiously. Draco rose higher and higher in to the air, leaving Hogwarts far below them. Harry focused his magic, and put the ceiling of the Great Hall back together again. The moment he did so his body was once again over come with agony, inside his body and out. Along his back it felt as though someone was carving in to his flesh, and inside it felt like someone was raping him with something white-hot.

This was what Lucius was suffering. Well, he, Draco and Moony would soon be there to rescue Lucius and Severus, or they would die trying.....................................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	56. Chapter 56

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LVI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter LVI

Moony held Harry close to his chest as the pain riddled his body, as he screamed in the purest of agonies. He rubbed a hand through his hair, and tried to comfort him. They both knew it was not working, but they both pretended it was. Eventually the pain ebbed away again, leaving Harry trembling against Moony's chest. Moony was growling, deep, in his throat, and Harry knew why, because someone was daring to hurt Moony's mate, and his cub through Lucius.

Draco, the Hungarian Horntail, was a swift flyer, even with two riders on his back. The ground flew past them, seeming to move faster than they were. The chilling wind blew through Harry's hair, almost tearing his hair out of its braid, but it mattered little. All that mattered was that his mate, and his friend, were both suffering, because they were affiliated with him. Just like his parents. Just like Sirius. Just like Cedric. Everything was screwed to hell, because he existed.

For the first time since he had come in to his inheritance he wanted to rip, to tear, apart whoever was hurting his mate. He felt like a savage beast had come in to him, taking over his body, much like Moony had with Remus. He did not know whether he should be ashamed that it had happened at all, or that he was not that much bothered by the fact. He needed to get to his mate quicker. He focused his elemental magic, and summoned a powerful wind, which caught Draco's wings, and surged them forward at an even greater speed.

Harry slipped out his wand. '_Point Me Yaxley Estate_!' His wand spun in his hand, and pointed off to the east. 'DRACO, TURN EAST!' Harry bellowed over the wind. Draco let out a roar, and swung around, the wind changing direction, to continue pushing them along on their journey. As Draco flew on, wings beating powerfully, Harry snuggled in to Moony's chest, wishing he could just apparate to Lucius' side, but knowing Deatheaters, the place was likely surrounded by wards that prevented apparition and portkeys.

Moony petted him for a moment, and then his nostrils flared, widely. 'We're getting close,' he growled in to Harry's ear. Harry sat up immediately, and he killed the wind he had summoned. Draco slowed down considerably, eliciting a growl from the pissed off Dragon, but Harry ignored it. Harry and Moony began scanning the ground beneath them. Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a very large house, surrounded by a considerable amount of land.

Harry knew instinctively that it was what they were looking for. 'DRACO, DOWN THERE!' Harry shouted to the Dragon. Draco looked down, growled loudly, and then began his descent, but choosing a place quite far away from the estate, so they could move forward with more stealth. The students of Hogwarts would not have had time to alert their parents as to Draco's Animagus form, so it was a safe chance they would not think that the Dragon was an Animagus on its way to rescue Lucius and Severus.

It was perfect.

Draco landed in an empty field, and Moony and Harry clambered down, before Draco transformed in to his human form. The three of them moved quickly, hiding in some shrubbery in case anyone should see them, and connect dots. They could see the Manor nestled between two hills not too far away. He looked at Draco, and then at Moony. Moony looked like he just wanted to go over there right now and rip everyone to shreds. Harry did not blame him, but they needed a strategy if they were to be successful.

'Alright,' Harry whispered to them. 'I'm going to summon a powerful storm, but I'll have to do it gradually, so that it won't rouse suspicion. It'll take almost fifteen minutes for me to darken the coming clouds, and then to have them settle over the land. But when the storm arrives we can make our moves. Using _Disillusionment Charms_ we'll be able to cross the distance between our position now, and the Manor. The storm will cover our footsteps, and the cloud cover will hide our shadows.'

Draco and Moony nodded, though the second did so reluctantly. Obviously the Werewolf had a more immediate approach in mind. Harry shook his head, and he would have been amused had the situation not been so bleak. Harry closed his eyes, and focused his magic carefully. He had to be precise with this. He could not make it too obvious that magic was causing the change in the weather. It was painstaking, the wait for the clouds to gradually darken, as the wind slowly picked up, as the clouds drifted closer to the Manor, and then, finally, everything was set, and in place, and would remain until they had completed their mission to rescue Lucius and Severus.

Moony cast the _Disillusionment Charms_ quite powerfully, and then the three of them headed for the Manor at a furious run, with Harry in the middle flanked by his wingmen. They met no obstacles, between their original position and reaching the side of the Manor. They paused by the Manor, leaning against the wall, so they could catch their breath. Moony sniffed the air, nostrils flaring widely. He then growled softly, before turning to the other two. 'There are about fifteen scents in around the place. One is Lucius, one is Severus, twelve belong to other Deatheaters, but I am not quite sure who exactly – it's been a while since I needed to scent anything so thoroughly – and the last is something, something not quite right, but I can't put a name to it. It's at the tip of my tongue, but I just...'

Harry placed his hand on Moony's arm. 'It's okay, Moony. You don't need to be so self-deprecating.' Moony smiled, barely, at him. Harry looked around carefully. 'Alright, I'll go in first –'

'No,' Moony growled, 'you're my cub, you're not going in first,_ I_ am.'

'Moony –'

'I said no.' There was a definite hint of finality in his voice. Harry quietly conceded. There was no point riling an already furious Werewolf up. Armed with their wands, and with Harry's mind ready for a moment's decision to use elemental magic or to transform, the same with Draco, the three of them crept around to the front of the house. No one ever expected people to do that. Most people would have gone for the back door, or a window, but not them.

Moony started by taking down the wards that surrounded the Manor, and then he unlocked the door with a spell. The three Deatheaters inside the living room never knew what hit them until it was too late. Moony, Harry, and Draco worked methodically, knocking the Deatheaters unconscious, and then cushioning their falls so that nobody else was alerted to what was happening. They were not stupid. Even Gryffindors knew how to be sneaky – when the occasion called for it most desperately.

The three of them moved through the Manor cautiously, going from room to room, knocking out the Deatheaters that they found. By the time it came to go down in to the dungeons there were only three Deatheaters not accounted for out of the number that Moony had scented outside. Harry knew instinctively that they would be down with Lucius and Severus in the dungeon in which they were being held captive. Outside the door to the dungeon they braced themselves for a fight, hands tightening around their wands.

Moony threw his shoulder at the door, sending it flying with his added strength, and the three rushed in, sending spells out immediately. As their assault was less of a surprise the Deatheaters here put up a much better fight against them. The Deatheaters in question were Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They must have knocked Yaxley out already. The battle between them grew so furious, and so dangerous, that Draco lost his patience and transformed.

Magic did not work on Dragons, thankfully. Draco roared with fury, and swung his tail, hitting Rabastan across the skull, embedding spike in his brain, killing the vile man instantly, while he knocked Rudolphus clean off his feet, but did little damage to the man. Bellatrix cursed inventively, and then leapt over the flailing appendage, diving straight at Harry. Before Harry could even defend himself Moony leapt between them, snarling like a beast, before sending both himself and Bellatrix sprawling to the stone floor.

Bellatrix screamed a spell, sending Moony flying, slamming in to the wall, slumping down, only to roll forward, and come up running back at her. Rudolphus was back on his feet now, but Draco kept him occupied, with his talons, spikes, and jets of searing flame that came shooting out of his nostrils. Rudolphus shrieked as a jet of flame caught his face, before engulfing his entire body, cutting off all sound as he died in the intense heat, and good riddance to bad rubbish.

Harry called upon his elemental magic, and split the ground apart, summoning a jet of red hot molten lava from the bowels of the earth. With a cry of rage he flung it at Bellatrix, while carefully avoiding everyone else. The lava hit her torso first, and for the first time he heard her scream in pure agony, a sound he thought he would never hear, because he knew that she liked pain, especially from Voldemort, but apparently this was too much pain. Her skin melted, and then the lava burned through her inner flesh, before finally reaching her heart and lungs, and where blood would have poured forth from her mouth under normal circumstance, only a reddened steam escaped her, before she collapsed, silent, dead.

Cold.

Silent.

Unmoving.

Dead.

Harry had just killed his first human being, and he did not know whether he wanted to dance with joy that the bitch was dead, at last, or vomit up his guts that he had taken a life, no matter how much the woman had deserved it in the first place. Harry closed up the ground, and did not even realise there were hot tears streaming down his cheeks until Moony pulled him in to his arms, and rocked with him, cradling him against his strong chest. 'You did what you had to,' Moony said gently, 'you did it for your mate, and for my Severus. You did it to help them, cub.'

Harry nodded, but was not really listening, because he had been reminded of why he had come here, of why he had killed a human being, without even a moment's hesitation. Severus. Lucius. Harry pulled free from Moony's arms, and he looked around the dungeon, peering in to the eerie darkness.

And then he saw them.

His hand covered his mouth in an instant, and his eyes screwed tightly shut as a heart wrenching sob echoed around the dungeon, and Harry was vaguely aware that it was his own. He opened his eyes again, hoping the sight was a mirage, but it was not and this time he was gazing at them through a haze that signified a fresh surge of tears. Severus and Lucius were both completely nude and were suspended from the ceiling by silver shackles, their bodies mottled with bruises and lacerations that were only barely healed, to keep them unmercifully alive.

Neither Lucius nor Severus was conscious at the moment, but Harry was not very surprised by that revelation. The amount of pain they must have gone through was greater even than anything that Harry had suffered in his entire life. He could see the curve of Lucius' back, ever so slightly, and he wanted to turn away from the horrible sight, but he could not, even if he wanted to. Carved along the curve of his spine were two words written in capitals; TRAITOROUS WHORE.

Draco transformed back in to his human form, and Harry saw that tears of rage and sorrow were streaming down the pale boy's cheeks. Harry could not blame him. The three of them moved forward together. Harry and Moony moved underneath their relative mates, and Draco pointed his wand at the shackles of one man, and then the other, saying, '_Relashio!_' Moony caught Severus with ease, cradling the nude and injured Potions Master against his strong chest.

Harry, however, had much more difficulty as he was slighter than Lucius. He was glad that Draco was there to help him. He and Draco lowered Lucius carefully to the stone floor, and then Harry conjured a soft blanket to wrap around his still unconscious fiancé. Severus was no longer unconscious, the sudden shift of equilibrium probably pulling him from the depths of unconsciousness. He looked at all three of them blearily, and then his obsidian eyes widened marginally.

Severus coughed up blood, and then made a desperate attempt to speak, his voice coming out as a faint hissing rasp. 'Get....out....trap....Nagi –' He started coughing up more blood, cutting off his little rasping speech, but he lifted his hand feebly. The three of them spun around. Moony threw himself down to the stone floor, covering both Severus and Lucius with his body, while Draco launched himself at Harry, knocking him to the side, and the two narrowly avoided the wide powerful jaws of Nagini, Voldemort's serpentine familiar.

Harry rolled and came back up on to his feet, and drew both the Sword of Gryffindor and his dagger in two fluid motions. Nagini reared, and struck out at him again. Harry spun, dancing out of her reach, and thrust the blade of his dagger in to her side as he did so. Her blood poured out over his hand, as he pulled the dagger out, and continued to spin away from her. Nagini hissed with both anger and pain, and then she chose a different tactic, abandoning Harry, and going for the male protecting the two injured.

Fury flared within Harry. 'OH, NO, YOU DON'T, YOU GREAT BITCH!' Harry bellowed, and he lunged forward, face contorted in rage, swinging his arm swiftly. The Sword of Gryffindor whirred through their, and then the powerful blade slammed in to Nagini's thick body, and continued going, through her body, and out the other side. With a bloodcurdling and inhuman scream of agony Nagini's head fell away from her body, and blood and a black substance poured out of the great mass, pooling across the floor.

Harry stared down at her convulsing body.

Blinked.

Once

Twice.

Thrice.

Dropped both his sword and dagger in shock as he finally registered what in God's name he had just done.

He had done it.

The.

Last.

Horcrux.

Was.

Destroyed.

Voldemort.

Was.

Mortal.

At last.

Harry struggled not to start hyperventilating at the thought. He was not ready. Zjukovski had forced his hand. The final battle would be sooner, rather than later, like he had hoped it would be. For fuck sake, could nothing _ever_ go his way? The moment Voldemort discovered his familiar was dead, he would be quick to check on his other Horcruxes, just to be sure that Dumbledore and Harry Potter had not caught on to his master scheme, and then he would realise, he would _know_ that both Harry and Dumbledore had figured it out, and had then proceeded to destroy them.

Voldemort would be furious. He would march on Hogwarts, Harry was sure of it, with hordes of loyal Deatheaters at his beck and call. And merciful God please help them all.

Harry watched as Moony rose from where he had been sheltering Severus and Lucius with his body, and then his eyes fell on his mate, and his friend, and all thought about he was not ready for the final battle flew out the window. The final battle did not matter. It was in the future. What mattered was _now_, not the future. What mattered were his mate, and his friend. They mattered now, more than anything else right now. Harry moved forward, and knelt by Lucius' side.

He searched his throat calmly for a pulse, and was pleased when he found one, weak, but stable. Moony took off his outer robe, and wrapped it around Severus, before lifting the man up off the floor, and in to his arms, cradling him gently, lovingly, against his chest. Severus was so weak, so miserable, that he could not even argue with the man for doing such a thing as he might have otherwise. Harry's heart almost broke at the sight, but he turned away from it, feeling like an intruder as Moony pressed a kiss to Severus forehead, murmuring something against his skin, before turning on the spit, disapparating with a soft crack.

Harry looked down at his mate, and felt tears spill down his cheeks at the sight of his mate looking so frail and so broken. Harry sobbed loudly, and pulled Lucius up in to his arms gently, cradling him against his chest as he rocked with him. 'I love you, I love you, I love you,' Harry wailed burying his face in Lucius' platinum blonde hair that was now dirty and matted with his own blood, clinging to his shoulders. Harry almost startled when a hand touched his shoulder gently. He looked up.

Draco was looking at him with such brotherly love that Harry felt his heart break all over again. 'Harry, we need to get him back to Hogwarts, to Madam Pomfry, so she can fix him up again, and then he'll be up and about in no time whatsoever. Come on, be strong for him. Be strong for my father, your mate. Be strong.' Harry nodded, and sheathed the dagger and the Sword of Gryffindor, and then together they pulled Lucius up from the stone floor. Holding him up between them, with their hands grasping each other's upper arms, Harry focused his mind, and turned on the spot, disapparating with a soft crack.

Once outside the anti-apparition wards of Hogwarts Harry conjured a stretcher, which levitated at his side, while he and Draco ran towards the castle.............................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	57. Chapter 57

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LVII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying my fic. Yay, the Lestranges are very dead, and yeah, Goyle Junior got off a little easy, but come on, this is Harry Potter we're talking about. Goyle may be a little Deatheater bastard, but Harry wouldn't kill him. Harry wasn't nearly angry enough for that. Besides, I really wanted the first person he killed to be Bellatrix Lestrange, for killing Sirius, for torturing the Longbottoms in to insanity, and for torturing Harry and Lucius. She really deserved to be Harry's first, and not his second.**

Chapter LVII

Harry and Draco ran up to the Hospital Wing, with Lucius on his stretcher gliding beside them. When they reached the Hospital Wing it was to find Pomfry already attending Severus, with Moony standing sentinel beside him. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there, as well, but off to the side, silent and grave. Harry gave Dumbledore a murderous glare, and the old man left rather quickly, without saying a word. Harry and Draco brought Lucius over to the nearest bed, and together, they heaved him from the stretcher, to the bed.

Harry looked conjured a chair, and then sat by Lucius' side, and held his hand between both of his own. Harry wanted Pomfry to come over and tend to him now, but he knew that he had to be patient. Severus had arrived first, and therefore deserved to be healed first. First come, first serve, and all that rot. Severus was conscious as Pomfry healed him, and he was clutching Moony's hand tightly in his, surprisingly enough. Severus turned his head to the side, and looked at both Harry and Lucius.

'Harry,' Severus rasped, 'Lucius never once betrayed your confidences, no matter what they did to him, and neither did I, I swear to you. The Dark Lord knows nothing of your knowledge of the Horcruxes, and how many you have destroyed. They thought Lucius would spill your secrets if they tortured me in front of him. He wouldn't, not for anything, not when they carved in to his back, not when the Dark Lord raped his mind with such force that he was screaming in agony, and not even when Rudolphus....when Rudolphus raped him with a heated poker. He refused to say anything, and even under all the pain he managed to occlude his mind enough to keep the Dark Lord away from anything vital to the war effort.'

Harry closed his eyes, unable to believe that the two of them had endured so much without saying a single thing to the people hurting them. Lesser men would have caved, but not those two, and Harry was privileged to know them. 'Harry....look at me, please,' Severus rasped. Harry opened his eyes, and met his obsidian gaze steadily. 'The only thing Lucius said to them was that he would never regret switching sides and becoming your lover, no matter what happened to him at their hands.'

Harry's vision blurred, and hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Lucius had said that, to the people who were torturing him for being a traitor. A man could not get any braver than that in Harry's opinion. Harry leaned down, and pressed a tender kiss to Lucius' bruised cheek. Harry's tears slid down his cheeks, and fell down to splash softly on Lucius' bruised skin. Harry buried his face in Lucius' chest, wrapping his arms around Lucius' body as he started to sob loudly and desperately. 'I love you, Lucius, so much, you were so brave, so brave,' Harry whispered, his voice muffled by Lucius' skin. 'Don't_ leave_ me.'

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he looked up in to the concerned but kind face of Madam Pomfry. 'Harry, please, I need some room to work.' Harry nodded, and lifted his head from Lucius' chest, and removed his arms from around him. He moved back, sliding his chair back from the bed. He was restless anyway, and needed to do something. He rose from his chair, and stood to stand by Severus' side. Harry looked down at the once strong Potions Master who now looked like he could barely lift his little finger.

Harry frowned down at him with concern and confusion. 'You're not fully healed yet, why did Pomfry move on to Lucius so soon?'

Severus snorted, rolling his eyes. 'I told her to, or else I'd be driven mad by your inane tendency to blubber,' Severus rasped out. 'You would have done well as a Hufflepuff.' Harry smiled fondly down at him. Even after having been beaten to within an inch of his life Severus could still complain about Hufflepuff's being wet blankets. Harry leaned down, and pressed a tender kiss to Severus' forehead, before grasping his free hand. Severus smiled up at him, well; it was more like a grimace of pain, but who was taking not of that sort of thing, really.

'Besides,' Severus started and then he broke off to cough harshly. When the cough ended he spoke again. 'Besides, I am healed enough for Poppy to tend to him for a while.' Harry nodded, accepting that. Harry looked at Moony, and saw that he looked decidedly grouchy, and that he was staring down at the hand holding Severus' hand. Harry gave Severus a sheepish smile, and pulled his hand free. Moony brightened almost immediately.

Harry almost wanted to laugh Moony was so possessive, but neither Severus nor Moony would have taken that well. Harry glanced at Severus, who was looking up at Moony, his face scowling with the depth of his thoughts. Then he started to talk to him quietly. 'I'm sorry, Remus, for what I said to you, yesterday.' Moony looked down at Severus' face, and the blacks of his eyes started flickering amber for a moment, before the black dissolved completely, and the amber stood out quite clearly, indicating that Remus had returned and Moony had faded to the background.

'Are you?' Remus asked quietly.

'Yes,' Severus rasped, sounding rather determined. 'I regretted it the moment I saw the hurt in your eyes, but you were gone before I could even try to call out to you, and after that I was just too stubborn. I....I had no right insulting you like that. You don't have a choice in what you become, but I....I chose to be a monster, to join Him.'

Remus shook his head, a bang of tawny hair falling in to his eyes. 'You're nothing like that. You switched sides, Severus. You're not a monster. You were just hurt, and...'

'It doesn't excuse all the things I've done, it never will,' Severus whispered, and then the oddest thing happened that Harry had ever seen. Severus' obsidian eyes slowly filled with tears, before the man wiped them away angrily. 'Must have something in my eyes, blast it.' This made both Harry and Remus smile fondly. 'Will you forgive me?' Severus asked after a long moment.

Remus cupped his cheek gently. 'If I didn't already forgive you, I wouldn't have let Moony take control just so I could rescue you. I've been struggling for so long to keep the wolf at bay, and I wouldn't have let the wolf win for just anyone, Severus.' Remus leaned down, and pressed a tender kiss to Severus' nose, which the man swatted away instantly, his face blushing, even under all the bruising. Remus chuckled, and Harry grinned, despite the obvious gloom in the Hospital Wing.

Harry turned back to look at his own mate, and he felt his heart break all over again. His Lucius, his sweet, brave, romantic, arrogant Lucius looked so broken lying there on the bed, bathed in the light of _Healing Spells_ that poured out of the end of Madam Pomfry's wand in a constant stream, as she murmured her incantations under her breath. He was not waking up, not matter how many _Healing Spells_ were cast on him, no matter how much bruises and lacerations were healed.

The words on the man's back refused to heal beyond scar tissue, no matter what Madam Pomfry did. The words had been carved with Dark Magic, and were irrevocable. The scars would be there forever. But scars did not matter. What mattered was that Lucius was alive. Lucius was alive, and Pomfry would heal him, and then he would have him back, safe and sound, and physically whole, if a little mentally disturbed, which was most likely, considering what he had been through.

Harry would help him get over the ordeal as best as he could. Harry was just about to take his seat once more when the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open violently, and three people strode in. Harry looked up, and was not very surprised to see Vittorio, with the _Daily Prophet_ clenched tightly in his hands, Fred and George storming towards him. Vittorio halted for a moment when he saw both Lucius and Severus in the conditions they were in, but then he continued, and Harry moved towards him.

The two Nymphs embraced tightly, and Harry was grateful. 'I'm sorry, Harry,' Vittorio said quietly, his hand stroking Harry's hair gently. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, we only just got the paper in the post. I'm sorry, I...' Harry shook his head and just held on to his steward tighter. 'I would have gone with you to rescue them, Harry, had I known, I swear I would have.'

'It's okay,' Harry said softly, trying to stop the tears from rising once more. 'I know you would have, but it's okay now. They're back, and they're being healed as best as Madam Pomfry can.'

'Harry, they should be in St Mungo's,' Vittorio said quietly, drawing back to look Harry in the face, cupping his cheeks tenderly.

Harry pulled back as though he had been burned. 'No! Not St Mungo's! It's too dangerous for them there! You weren't here last year! You don't know! Mr Bode was an Unspeakable from the Ministry, and he was put under the Imperious Curse to try to get the prophecy about me and Voldemort! Mr Bode was put in St Mungo's and the Deatheaters got to him by sending Devil's Snare as a pot plant! I won't put either Lucius or Severus in that kind of danger! Never!'

'Alright, alright, calm down,' Vittorio said gently. 'We will have to come up with another solution, then, because it won't be safe for them here, either, Harry, not with so many Slytherins here. I realise that not all of the Slytherins would be Deatheaters, but you can't think it's safe either.'

Harry nodded, and then Fred and George took Vittorio's place, and they held Harry between them. Harry listened as Vittorio continued to speak. 'Harry, did you read the end of the article Skeeter wrote? The bit written in Gobbledegook?' Harry nodded a second time. 'Right, well, who did she have under surveillance?'

'The Russian Minister for Magic, Dmitri Zjukovski,' Harry answered quietly. 'He was in on my abduction last December.' Vittorio's face contorted in fury, and he let out a very long stream of very inventive cursing for a person so used to being quite calm and too noble for such a thing. Fred and George thought it was funny, and started to make fun of him, which only seemed to rile the Nymph even further. Harry could barely suppress his own smile.

When Vittorio got all the cursing out of his system he was still shaking with fury. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself a little before speaking. 'Harry, we cannot sit here and take that; it is an act of war. We must respond in kind. I must alert Their Majesties immediately.' And with a flourish Vittorio drew his wand, and sent off his patronus. 'We had best alert your Ministry, as well,' Vittorio continued, and then he sent off a second patronus.

'We should get ready for a fight, Harry. The Russian's won't give up their Minister without one unless they have absolute proof, namely the Deatheater garb, or the Dark Mark. Come on, Harry, wipe the tears, clean your blades, ready your wand, and then we'll go off to capture a foreign Minster together.'

'We'll come, too,' Fred and George said simultaneously, eager for a fight.

'Absolutely not,' Vittorio said, indignant, 'you will not set foot in any fight of which I will partake. Fear for the two of you will only be a distraction.' Vittorio looked at McGonagall. 'Minerva, can you please ensure that my mates do not leave this castle and get themselves in danger?' McGonagall nodded solemnly, and she latched on to the twins by their ears before they could escape. 'Thank you,' Vittorio said gravely. Vittorio looked at Harry. 'Come on.'

Vittorio made for the door, but Harry hesitated. Harry looked at his mate for a long moment, and seeing him lying unconscious Harry felt a resurgence of rage. Zjukovski would pay. Harry would make sure of it. 'Winky! Dobby! Kreacher!' With three loud cracks Harry's three house-elves apparated in to the Hospital Wing. The three of them bowed lowly to him. 'The three of you, look at the two wizards in the beds, and the one standing sentinel. They are Lucius, Severus and Remus. Once Lucius and Severus have been healed as much as possible, you are to take the three of them to a secure Potter Property. Guard Lucius and Severus with your lives; do not let them get hurt. Tell no one of your location but me. Is that understood?'

'Yes, Master Potter, sir,' said the three house-elves in unison.

Harry nodded. 'Good. I'm sure you will do a great job.' Harry went to Lucius' side, pressed a kiss to Lucius' forehead, and whispered, 'I love you.' Harry turned away from the bed, and strode out of the Hospital Wing, catching up to Vittorio with a few long strides. Once he did Vittorio gave him an understanding glance, and then they moved through the school quickly. Soon they were outside, and Harry drew his dagger and his sword from their sheaths.

Harry summoned water from the lake, and with it he cleaned the blades of blood, which ran down in dark rivulets until it splattered the grass. He then dried it with a bout of summoned wind. He re-sheathed the two blades, and then Vittorio said, 'We will meet with your Minister before we head out for battle.' Harry nodded, and Vittorio tapped his wand against the newspaper, and muttered, '_Portus_,' turning the paper in to a one-way Portkey.

They both touched it, and with a strong jerk at the navel the two of them were transported from Hogwarts to the office of Rufus Scrimgeour at the Ministry of Magic. Harry stumbled for a moment as his feet slammed in to the floor, but Vittorio caught a hold of him before he fell flat on his face. Scrimgeour was scowling at them over his own copy of the newspaper. 'That was an illegal Portkey, I'll have you know,' he said moodily as he surged to his feet. 'I received your message. What's this about an act of war from the Russian Ministry?'

Harry shook his head. 'We are not under your jurisdiction, as we are Nymphs, our own people with our own rulers. Not the Ministry, Scrimgeour, the Minster, Zjukovski. He's a Deatheater and he was part of the planning to abduct me last winter...I'm sure Dumbledore informed you of it?'

Scrimgeour nodded slowly, and then he asked gruffly, 'have you proof that he is a Deatheater?'

'Yes,' the two Nymphs said simultaneously, before Harry continued speaking. 'Lucius said that Voldemort mentioned that he had a Russian Informant, and the two of us automatically suspected the Minister himself, after the scene he caused at the State Dinner at your estate. Because of my suspicions I hired an ex-reporter, Rita Skeeter, to spy on him –'

'How did you convince her to do that?'

'I promised her that when the war was over she would get exclusive rights to write a book about me, which would be filled with nothing but what I tell her to write. I was very clear on that. I also paid her weekly, money going directly in to her account from mine. She left me a note in the paper, at the bottom of her article, the bit that looks like gibberish. It's actually Gobbledegook. It's says he caught her, and threatened her life if she didn't do what he says. It's not Skeeter's fault,' Harry said, and his tone left absolutely no room for argument.

Scrimgeour looked away for a long moment, deep in thought, before he looked back at Harry and Vittorio. 'And what do you want me to do about this?'

'Aurors, we will need a couple of them. While we Nymphs may act on any offence made against us, it is not permissible for us to reveal any part of a Minister's body. For that we need Aurors...preferably those who are also Order members,' Vittorio said calmly.

Scrimgeour nodded, and then sent an urgent memo down to the Auror department, asking the Aurors who were also Order members to come to his office immediately. There were several moments of quiet waiting, and then they heard the _ding_ of the elevator, and a woman's voice announce the floors and departments. There were hurried footsteps, and then a knock on the door, before it was thrown open, and several people stepped in. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Emmaline Vance. Moody no longer worked for the Ministry, so he was not there.

'Wotcher, Harry,' Tonks said brightly. They all greeted him, before turning to the Minister.

'I need you all to accompany Mr Potter and his steward to Moscow in Russia immediately.'

'Why?' Tonks asked, perplexed.

'An act of war has been made against the Royal Nymph family, and you are needed to reveal the forearm of the Minister Dmitri Zjukovski, who committed the act, and is suspected of Deatheater activity. Potter says he has proof, and I believe him. You will go immediately, with no more questions. Is that understood?' They all nodded, because his tone left no room for disobedience of even the tiniest bit. Vittorio made the newspaper in to another Portkey, and this time an international one.

Every Auror in the room latched on to it, and with a jerk at the navel they vanished, transported instantly to Moscow, the capital of Russia, the home of the Russian Ministry for Magic..................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	58. Chapter 58

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LVIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goodness.**

Chapter LVIII

Harry was just starting to want to let go to cover his mouth to stop himself from vomiting when he felt his feet slam in to the ground harshly. He fell forward on to his hands and knees, and started to heave up yesterday's dinner, violently. _Stupid fucking Pregnancy Simulation Potion_, Harry thought vehemently as he lost everything he had eaten the day before on to Kingsley's shoes. 'Sorry,' Harry groaned, clutching his abdomen, when he got the chance to breathe, never mind actually speak. Kingsley merely chuckled fondly down at him.

Harry felt strong arms wrap around him, and hands begin to stroke him gently, caringly, and he was grateful for them, but they were just so wrong around him. They were not his mate's. They were not Lucius' arms and hands. Harry lifted his head wearily to see Kingsley pull out his wand, and give it a flourish. The man's shoes were clean of vomit in an instant, and the horrid smell had vanished with the same speed. Kingsley smiled down at him, but Harry could see the concern in the man's eyes.

Harry leaned in to the arms around him, realising after a moment that they were Vittorio's. Harry slipped his own wand out from its holster, pointed it at his mouth, and muttered a _Cleaning Spell_. He slipped his wand back in to its holster, and then rose shakily to his feet. He gave Kingsley a sheepish smile, and then turned to look at Vittorio. 'Thanks for that,' Harry said quietly. Vittorio merely waved it away as if it was nothing, and Harry supposed it was nothing, really. What was vomit in the face of war? Nothing – that was what it was. War was far more important.

Harry looked around, and noticed that he could see the city of Moscow in the near distance. 'How come we landed here? I thought we were going to the Ministry?' Harry asked, confused, as he turned back to look at Vittorio.

Vittorio sighed. 'The entrance to the Ministry is underneath that bale of hay over there.' Vittorio pointed. 'And we have to wait for the Nymphs to arrive before we can make an attack on the Ministry, Harry. The Russians will put up a good fight – they are quite a stubborn bunch of wizards. They will see this as an invasion, rather than a move to eliminate a possible threat from one man. It's not like we can just toddle in as if we own the place....It should not take long for the Nymphs to arrive. They will be quite riled, and will move swiftly, using International Portkeys, the same as we have.

Harry nodded, accepting that quite quickly; because he knew it was true. To travel as Nymphs do would take much longer, and all Nymphs are also witches and wizards with full educations in witchcraft and wizardry, as he was. Even as this thought flashed through his head there were several explosions of bright blue light, and scores of Nymphs arrived by Portkey, half of them were Palace Guards, and the others were the nobles Harry had seen at the Gala on Christmas Day at the Palace.

As one they turned towards Harry, and bowed respectfully. Harry stepped towards them. 'Alright,' Harry said loudly. 'Listen carefully.' The Nymphs straightened, and Harry knew they would listen to every word he uttered. 'The Russian Minister for Magic, Dmitri Zjukovski, is suspected of being a Deatheater. In fact, I know he is. He has schemed against me, resulting in my abduction last winter, and he threatened the witch that I had put him under surveillance, resulting in this article.' Harry held up the Daily Prophet, showing all of them the front article. 'This article resulted in the abduction, and subsequent torture of both my mate, Lucius Malfoy, and my close friend, Severus Snape. I refuse to leave this country until Zjukovski has been apprehended and his Dark Mark revealed, which is what these Aurors are for. Leave the revelation to them. The Russians will fight, thinking that this is an invasion, rather than what we are actually here for. Do not kill or harm any of the wizards and witches, unless they try to do so to you first. Your goal is to incapacitate.'

Harry looked at Vittorio, and asked quietly, 'need I say anything more?' Vittorio shook his head, and smiled proudly. Harry turned back towards the gathered Nymphs. 'Alright, then, you have your orders.' Harry focused his magic, just in case he needed to make a split second decision to use it, and then he approached the bale of hay that Vittorio had indicated to him. As he neared it he pulled out his wand, and then flicked it towards the bale of hay.

It split down the middle, and the two halves slid to the side, revealing a set of well-lit stairs, leading down in to the Ministry. Harry looked at Vittorio, who nodded for him to proceed, and Harry went down the stairs, with the Order members and the Nymphs following down after him, their steps light. When Harry reached the bottom he stopped in his tracks. The Ministry atrium was absolutely and entirely empty. Harry looked around. That certainly was not normal.

Even on a slow day the Ministry back in the United Kingdom was always full of people.

Except when... except when...._oh shit_, Harry thought, and he had just that length of time to realise that they were in deep trouble before a spell was fired at him from out of nowhere. Kingsley slammed in to him from behind, knocking Harry out of the way of the oncoming spell, so that it hit him full in the chest. Luckily it was only a _Stinging Hex_, and not anything lethal. Kingsley quickly negated the spell's effect as Harry climbed swiftly to his feet.

Harry summoned a blizzard in an instant, and pushed the heavily falling snow and ice towards the seemingly empty atrium. The atrium, however, was not empty at all. They were all just under _Disillusionment Charms_. So, they must have been expecting them. Of course. Zjukovski would have known that if he survived the rescue mission Harry would come after him at some point in the day. The snow hit the camouflaged bodies, and outlined them, long enough for Harry and the rest to get off a few quick spells, which they dodged quickly, and then they proceeded to take off the charms covering them. It would mean less drain on their magic.

The atrium was filled with wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes and magical strengths. Harry lunged forward, and immediately started duelling with the nearest witch and wizard. Harry's allies instantly started spreading out, taking up their own opponents. There were, unfortunately, more Ministry workers, than there were Nymphs and Order members, but that did not mean Harry's side was any weaker in magical strength. Harry ducked to avoid a _Cutting Hex_ from the wizard he was facing, and then fired off a _Stunning Charm_ and a _Disarming Charm_.

The _Stunning Charm_ and the _Disarming Charm_ were avoided by the wizard, but it hit the witch in the centre of her chest. The witch toppled, her sleeve sliding up her arm, revealing an ugly Dark Mark burned in to the flesh of her left forearm. Harry had only a moment to notice this before he leapt to the side to avoid a _Disembowelment Jinx_ fired at him from the wizard he was facing. How many of these witches and wizards were Deatheaters, and how many were just plain Ministry workers?

Harry did not have time enough to even guess. '_APERIO LEFTUS ARMO DEMITTO_!' Harry bellowed with a swift flourish of his wand. The wizard's left sleeve shot upwards, revealing his forearm, and the ugly Dark Mark that sat on it. Another Deatheater. Damn. The wizard snarled, and then lunged at him, forgoing magic altogether for a more physical approach, which took Harry completely by surprise, knocking him off his feet, flat on to his back, with the heavy wizard sneering down from atop him.

Harry glared venomously up at him, and sent a bolt of lightning in to the man's chest, not killing him, but sending him flying backwards to sprawl on his own back on the floor. The man rolled as he fell, and came back up on his feet, sending a _Bone-Crushing Hex_ at him. Harry rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the hex. Harry scrambled up on to his feet, and hastily fired an _Acid Jinx_ at the Deatheater. That spell was usually used by Deatheaters, and the fact that Harry used it surprised the Deatheater enough for the spell to hit his face, the man lifting his arm to defend himself just a little too late

The wizard shrieked in pure agony, clutching his face as he fell to his knees, completely blind. The fight around them actually paused for several moments as they took in what Harry had just done, and then the battle waged once more, even more furious. Harry cast a quick _Disarming Charm_ at the kneeling wizard. A blind Deatheater was still dangerous, because you could source one's location by feeling the strength of the aura of their magic.

Harry caught the wand, and snapped it in half, before stunning the wizard altogether. All this occurred within the space of a moment, and that was a good thing, for three more wizards took the place of the fallen man. Harry pulled his dagger free with one fluid motion, and lunged forward, firing off quick spells as he did so. The wizards were so busy defending themselves from the onslaught of magic that they did not react in time to stop Harry from cutting open the left sleeves of their arms.

These fuckers were Deatheaters, too. _Are they all Deatheaters?!_ Harry demanded in his own head. This was just ridiculous, that Voldemort's people could have reached so much within a Ministry, regardless of what country it was. It was positively scandalous and _horrifying_. Harry summoned tornado of flame that surrounded the three Deatheaters, and then Harry fired three _Stunning Charms_ at them in quick succession. They did not see the spells coming, the flames were so thick, as was the subsequent smoke, and the three Deatheaters toppled.

Harry quenched the flames, and then summoned a powerful wind. The wind surrounded him, and lifted him up in to the air, above the mass of duelling magic users. His braid whipped around him, but he ignored it. Harry flourished his wand to encompass all the enemy duellists, and bellowed loudly and passionately, '_CORPUS APERIO ENEMUS DUELEO_!' The robes of all the enemy duellists were ripped to shreds, revealing that a third of their number were Deatheaters, while the other two thirds were simple Ministry workers.

This made weeding out the real enemies far easier, as everyone could see the ugly Dark Marks burned in to their skin. On seeing the hideous Dark Marks, the ordinary Ministry workers turned on the Deatheaters that had been hidden among them, tipping the balance of power more towards the side of light. Harry gripped both his dagger, and his wand tightly, and launched himself back in to the battle with renewed vigour, now that he knew which wizards were which.

Cornered and completely naked, the Deatheaters starting firing the_ Killing Curse _at complete random. Eight Nymphs were struck with the curses instantly, and half of them were Palace Guards, while the other half was made up of nobles who had pushed other Nymphs out of the way of the curses. The battle waged on, furious, and deadly, but there still was not one sight of the Russian Minister. Zjukovski was obviously letting his pawns take the hit, while he stayed out of the fight.

Harry had to find him before he had a chance to escape. Harry sheathed his dagger, and holstered his wand. He focused his magic, and transformed in to his Animagus form. He let out a battle roar that surprised half the Deatheaters enough for Harry's allies to stun or disarm them. Harry took off, scenting the air as he did so. He could remember what Zjukovski smelled like from when they had last met. It had remained in his head, even though he had not scented him consciously.

Zjukovski smelled like sawdust and old leather.

Harry followed the scent down in to the bowels of the Ministry. The deeper in to the Ministry he went, the thicker the scent was. Harry knew he was on the right trail as he ran down ten flights of marble stairs, his claws clacking sharply against the white rock. His mane bobbed, and his tail whipped behind him to the rhythm of his running. Blood thundered in his ears, and his breathing was sharp. It was an awful exertion, fighting, and then running through a very large Ministry of Magic, larger even than the one back in the United Kingdom.

Harry jerked to a stop, skidding across the marble floor for a moment, when he heard a muffled scream of pain. The sounds of a woman's scream. He padded carefully, retracting his claws, as he tracked the sound, but he need not have bothered to track the screams at all. The screams led him to the same place that Zjukovski's scent was leading him. He padded carefully over to the large ornate mahogany door. Harry transformed in to his human form.

He carefully withdrew the Sword of Gryffindor from its sheath, ensuring that it did not make a sound. He gripped the sword tightly in his left hand, and his wand in his right hand. Harry cast a powerful _Shield Charm _and a_ Disillusionment Charm _around himself, his sword, and his wand, and then he focused his elemental magic. Harry stood off to the side, out of the way of the doorway, and then he caused the door to explode outwards, splinters drilling in to the opposite wall.

A horde of spells were fired furiously, but as Harry was out of the way, they did not affect him. A moment later he had to hold his breath as Dmitri Zjukovski left the room he had been in, and stood out in the corridor, surveying the damage done to the area. The man's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he glanced around, as if looking for something, but then his gaze evened out. He could obviously not find anything, so he went back in to the room he had come from.

There was the sound of flesh smacking flesh, and then a wail of pain. 'You left a message for Potter in the _Daily_ _Prophet_, didn't you?! Didn't you, you stupid bint?!' Zjukovski demanded furiously.

'No, please, I didn't, I swear I didn't!' Harry's eyes widened. He would recognise that voice from a mile away. Rita Skeeter. And she was lying directly to a Deatheater's ugly face, despite the obvious pain and danger she was in! What was this?! Some kind of act of foolish bravery?! Or just plain stubbornness?! Whatever was the answer, Harry felt a much deeper respect for the woman, no matter what she had said about him in her previous articles for the _Daily Prophet_.

'_Lies_!' Zjukovski hissed, sounding enraged, and then there was the sound of even more powerful blows raining down on the ex-reporter. Skeeter cried out in agony, and Harry could not take the sounds of her abuse anymore. He negated the _Disillusionment Charm_ around him, but kept up the _Shield Charm_, and stepped out from where he was standing, and stepped lightly in to the room, which was the Deatheater's office. Zjukovski had his back to the door, and was just about to clout Skeeter again, when Harry said in a calm and clear voice, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dmitri.'

Zjukovski spun around, his face contorting in anger, his wand already gripped tightly in his right hand. 'So, you escaped the Dark Lord's trap, did you?'

Harry smiled, but it was a grim one. 'I did, and so did Lucius and Severus. It was rather easy. We only really had to fight three Deatheaters – the Lestranges – and they are most decidedly dead now. They won't be fighting in the final battle. And neither will you,' Harry snarled, and he lunged forward, his sword swinging, and casting a quick spell at Zjukovski with his wand. For an old man, the guy's reflexes were bloody fantastic. His reflexes were far better than Dumbledore's, and they were roughly around the same age. Zjukovski spun out of the way, and fired off his own spell, which was so powerful it shattered through Harry's _Shield Charm_.

Harry dropped to avoid the curse, rolled to the side and came up ready to fight. When Skeeter started to drag her wounded body away from the fight Zjukovski kicked backwards, implanting his foot in to her abdomen, sending her sprawling with a scream of pain. Harry focused his magic, and slammed a bolt of lightning in to the man's chest, knocking him off his feet, sending him sailing over Skeeter to crash in to his desk. Harry allowed himself a smirk, which quickly contorted in to a snarl as Zjukovski forced himself back up again with a speed that should have been impossible for the old bastard.

Zjukovski fired a _Disembowelment Jinx_ at him, and Harry tossed up a _Repelling Charm_, sending the jinx right back at the caster. Zjukovski danced to the side to avoid it. Harry did not allow himself to be distracted from the Deatheater in front of him, no matter what, not even when he heard the sound of thundering feet coming down the nearest flight of stairs to the Minister's office. He barely even blinked when he heard Tonks shout out, 'HARRY, WHERE_ ARE_ YOU?!'

'In here,' Skeeter screamed, 'we're in here! Help! Help!'

Zjukovski aimed a kick at Skeeter for speaking, in the middle of a fight, for crying out loud! And Harry took his chance. Harry thrust the Sword of Gryffindor forward, impaling Zjukovski through his side, and the tip of the blade came out his opposite shoulder. Harry pulled the blade free with a mighty tug, and then swung it sideways furiously, lobbing off the man's head just as Tonks and Vittorio stormed in through the door. Zjukovski's head fell from his body in seeming slow motion, a look of surprise etched on his face. It hit the floor with a loud wet thud, and rolled across the floor. The man's body seemed to fall with an even slower pace, falling to its knees first, and then forward on to its abdomen, blood spewing out of the neck in a great gush.

Harry had killed his second person.

Breathing haggardly, his chest heaving, gore spattered across his face, Harry cleaned the Sword of Gryffindor with Zjukovski's clothes, and then he sheathed the blade. He holstered his wand, and then the events of the day came rushing to the forefront of his mind. His body was exhausted, and his mind was just as much so. Harry's emerald eyes rolled up in to the back of his head, and he gave over to his exhaustion, falling backwards in to the strong arms of his steward..........................

At a secure location back in the United Kingdom a pair of silver eyes framed by platinum blonde hair opened.....................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	59. Chapter 59

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LIX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, my lovelies. Take note; House-elf speak is full of deliberate mistakes. **

Chapter LIX

Lucius found himself a little disoriented. The last thing he remembered was passing out after the last bout of torture from Bellatrix. The mere memory of it sent a shiver down his spine, and if he was not a Malfoy he would have dissolved in to tears, but he was no Hufflepuff. The last place he had been in was the dungeon of Yaxley Estate, but looking around; he knew that he was no longer there anymore. He was lying on a bed in a room that was well-lit, and decorated rather modestly, but fashionably.

He was naked, and he was cold. The window was open, a gentle breeze blowing in around the room, seeping through the blankets covering him. He needed to close it if he did not want to die of pneumonia. He moved his hands, and was surprised to find that they were not shackled. He looked at his wrists. They had been healed, with only faint scars left as a reminder. He put his hands down on the bed, and pressed, pushing himself up. There was only slight pain. The blankets fell away from his abdomen, revealing the mottled bruises littering his body, and plenty of scars where, if his memory served him correctly, there should have been a myriad of bleeding lacerations.

He pushed the blankets away and shifted carefully, wincing at the pain, but making no other sign of his discomfort. He placed his feet on the floor, and rose to his feet carefully. He crossed the room slowly, padding quietly across the wooden floor. He pulled the window closed with another shudder. There, that was much better. He looked out through the glass, out in to a rather quaint wizard village. It was vaguely familiar to him. After a moment of consideration, the village name came to the forefront of his mind; Upper Flaggley.

That was strange. Yaxley did not have any properties in this village, and neither did any other Deatheater, as far as he was aware. Therefore he was no longer in Deatheater hands, but that did not mean that he could trust whoever owned this house. He looked around for his wand, but was not surprised that he did not find it in the bedroom. He crossed the room, towards the door, but froze as he was passing the mirror on the door of the wardrobe, and his back was displayed in its reflection.

He closed his eyes against a torrent of images. It would not do to lose himself to his memories. He had not known what Bellatrix had been carving in to his back, but knowing did not matter. It did not change the fact that it could not be healed completely, the scars would remain, as it was done with Dark Magic. Scars did not matter. He loved Harry. He would not be ashamed of any scar he earned for himself for being in love with the young Nymph.

He turned his face away from the mirror, and opened his eyes. He crossed the remaining distance between himself and the bedroom door. He grasped the handle, and braced himself for a fight. He turned the handle slowly, and then pushed the door open carefully, and not a creak came from the hinges as it opened. Lucius was grateful. A creak would have ruined the surprise of any attack he would need to make. The hall was well-lit, as well, and he was very surprised to see photographs on the walls. Photographs of.....This was a Potter Property!

There were photographs of Lily, James and baby Harry all over the place. What in the name of Merlin was he doing here? Had he and Severus been rescued? Was his Harry here? Lucius could barely contain the flutter of love and excitement that ran through his chest. But then it died almost an instant later. Was it possible that all...that all this was just in his head? But, no, if it was in his head he would be making love with his Harry all day long, seeing his face twisting in pleasure, and there would be absolutely no imperfections on his body.

This had to be real. It had to be. He would simply die if it was not real, if it was all in his head, if this was just another form of torture. Lucius crept down the hall, towards the stairs, and then padded lightly down them. He froze when he heard voices coming from the kitchen, and then a smile spread across his face as he recognised both of them. One was the Werewolf, Remus Lupin, and the other was Severus. Lupin was speaking now, in gentle caring tones. 'Let me do that for you, Severus, you just rest now.'

'Damn it, Remus, I am_ not_ a cripple. I can damn well stir my own tea, for Merlin's sake,' Severus snarled. Lucius had to stifle his laugh. That was just like Severus.

Lupin sighed exasperatedly. 'I _know_ you're not a cripple, Severus; I just want to take care of you.'

'You helped rescue me, that's good enough help for now.' Lucius moved towards the kitchen just as Severus asked, 'did you hear that? Is Lucius conscious? Go check on him, would you. Do something useful.' Lupin chuckled, sounding rather fond, and then the kitchen door was pulled open just as Lucius reached for the handle. Lupin and Lucius stared at each other, well, no, Lupin stared, and Lucius merely raised a brow questioningly, daring him to say anything regarding his nudity.

'You're naked,' Lupin said after a moment, finally blinking.

Lucius rolled his eyes, and snorted. 'Obviously. It's not as though I have any clothes with me, Lupin.'

Lupin blushed crimson. 'Right, sorry, how silly of me.' Lupin conjured some ordinary and inelegant robes, but Lucius was grateful for them, regardless. Lucius pulled them on, and sighed in contentment now that his bruised body was shielded from the elements. Lupin stepped to the side, and Lucius strode past him. He looked around the kitchen. It was quaint. Severus was seated at the kitchen table, wearing his usual black robes, though this set was clean of blood and dirt, and apart from the bruises lining his face, he looked very much like the same old Severus.

Severus looked up at him, and smiled grimly over his cup of tea as he raised it to his lips. Severus took a small sip, and then lowered his cup, and placed it on the table. 'Matted blood isn't a very good look for you, you know, Lucius.' Lucius touched his hair, and grimaced with distaste as he felt it all clumped at the back, matted with dry blood. He waggled his fingers, and murmured a wandless _Washing_ and _Drying Charm_. He felt his hair a second time. That was much better.

'Where's Harry?' Lucius asked, looking around again.

'Not here.'

'Obviously. Are you going to tell me where he is?'

'I would say somewhere in the Russian Ministry of Magic,' Severus said airily with a wave of his hand.

Lucius tensed. 'Why?' he asked, his tone a growl.

'Going after Zjukovski. Skeeter left a message for Harry in the article she wrote about the two of you, and Harry's gone off being a foolish Gryffindor.'

'And you let him?!' Lucius demanded, fury rolling off him in waves.

'As if I had a choice in the matter. Harry's house-elves will barely let me leave the kitchen, never mind the house. They're far too loyal to him for my own good,' Severus groused, his hands tightening around his cup of tea. 'I'm surprised they're even letting me sit up by myself.'

'Do I have to tie that little lion to his bed to get him to stay out of trouble?'

'Whatever you do in your own time is your own business, keep me out of it,' Severus said, scowling.

Lucius blushed faintly. 'Oh, don't be so crude, Severus....is there anything to eat around here?' Lucius asked as he heard his stomach rumble slightly. The moment the words left his mouth there was a loud crack and Dobby apparated in to being right in front of him.

Dobby bowed low, eyes bright, and his ears flapping. 'You is hungry, Master Malfoy, sir? What is you be wanting to eat?'

Lucius eyed the house-elf that used to be his for a long moment, and then he sighed. 'Vegetable soup, please, Dobby.' Dobby smiled and started bustling around the kitchen. Lucius froze, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He had said please. To a house-elf. Holy mother of Merlin! What was happening to him? This was all Harry's fault. Apparently Severus could read exactly what was going around in his head, and he started to laugh, really laugh, until he started coughing.

Lucius eyed him in concern, and reached forward to clap his back, but he waved him away, and stopped coughing after a moment. Lucius looked at Lupin, who was hovering near the table as though he wanted to take Severus' cup in hand, and hold the cup to the man's mouth, allowing him to take a drink. But he seemed to be restraining himself, and it was only because Severus would curse him in to oblivion if he tried it even once. Lucius had to forcibly restrain himself from laughing at the two of them.

Almost twenty minutes later Dobby returned to the table with a bowl of vegetable soup and a side plate with some brown bread and butter on it, as well as a spoon and a knife. Dobby set them on the table, bowed, and then disapparated with a loud crack. The smell of the soup was wonderful, and the bread looked so tempting. His mouth watered. He buttered a slice of bread, and then picked up his spoon. Lucius began to eat, and between spoons of soup and bites of bread, Lucius interrogated the two other men.

'How were we rescued?'

'Harry, Remus and Draco came to save the day after torturing planted information from Goyle Junior.'

'The Lestranges?'

'Dead. Two by Draco, and Bellatrix by Harry's hand,' Lupin answered quietly, taking a seat beside Severus. Lucius swallowed, and closed his eyes. He could not believe it. Harry had killed his first person, and that person had not been the Dark Lord. Harry had killed someone while rescuing him. Harry would be affected by this, and he was not sure whether he would be able to comfort him after this. Harry was not a violent person by nature, but he could become so if someone he loved was in danger. Like a little kicked puppy.

'They were lucky I had come to when I was released,' Severus said softly. Lucius opened his eyes, and looked at the man questioningly. Severus continued. 'The Dark Lord left Nagini at Yaxley Estate, because he knew Harry would come for us, for you. The dirty great snake had managed to creep up on a Werewolf even. If I had not been conscious, they would probably all be dead by now.'

'Then it seems I owe you, Severus, for saving my fiancé.'

'That reminds me, congratulations to the both of you. When do you plan to marry him?'

'As soon as possible. Today, if I can. After what's happened I don't want to wait another day,' Lucius said quietly, looking down in to his half-eaten bowl of soup.

Severus snorted. 'You are such a Hufflepuff.'

'This has nothing to do with being sappy and emotional, Severus, and everything to do with the fact that we are at war, and we have both been revealed as spies. I won't waste any more time. I will marry him today, if he is agreeable. We can have a proper ceremony once the war is over.'

'Which should be sooner rather than later,' Severus grumbled.

Lucius looked at him sharply. 'Pardon me? What in the name of Merlin do you mean by that?'

'Harry destroyed the last Horcrux, he killed the serpent,' Severus answered, before taking a sip of his tea. 'The Dark Lord's three most loyal are smouldering away in the dungeon of Yaxley Estate, and if Harry has his way, Zjukovski will be taken out. The Dark Lord will be enraged. The final battle will most likely be today, or tomorrow at the latest, as soon as he finds out.' Lucius felt a pang of dread in his chest. No! It was too soon. Harry was not ready – he had not trained him enough! He was still getting used to the new magic.

And they were not married yet!

Lucius rose quickly from his chair, forgetting his soup and bread altogether. 'Dobby!' Dobby apparated in to the kitchen before him. 'Dobby, I need you to take me to Hogwarts. Immediately.'

Dobby looked at Lupin, eyes pleading, but Lucius cleared his throat. 'Master Malfoy, Dobby can't do that. Master Potter says to take you to a secure Potter House, and to guard you with Dobby's own life. I can't take you back to Hogwarts. You is in danger there, from the other snake students.'

Lucius let out a frustrated sigh. 'Dobby, if you don't do what I say, I will smack you. Do you want that?'

'I is not your house-elf,' Dobby squeaked. 'You can't smack me for not doing what you say.'

'Listen,' Lucius said angrily, grabbing the house-elf's arm roughly, jerking him close. 'The Dark Lord will be in a rage at some point of either today, or tomorrow, and the final battle will begin, and I will not be kept from my marrying my love while I have the chance, so if you want to make your master very happy you will take me back to Hogwarts, now!' Dobby squeaked and disapparated, bringing Lucius with him. Lucius looked around, and found himself in Harry's rooms, in his bedroom.

Dobby disapparated the moment Lucius released him. He saw the two wands, the photographs, the snitch, and the story book sitting on Harry's bed. He moved towards the bed, and lifted one wand. Nothing. He released it. He picked up the second, and was surprised when he felt warmth in his hand. Lily's wand wanted to be used by him. He almost smiled, but then he got himself under control. He moved in to the living room, and then he flooed to his own rooms.

He exchanged the drab robes he had on him for some of his own, and as he did so his gaze caught his right forearm. His heart ached as he saw it looking so bereft. The snake-bracelet Harry had gifted to him had tried to do its job. It had tried to protect him. When Rudolphus had started to smack in to him, the bracelet had slithered down his arm, and with fangs bared, had launched itself at Rudolphus' crotch. Bellatrix had wasted no time in smashing it to pieces.

Lucius was not surprised when his vision blurred slightly, and a hot tear slid down his cheek. He had liked that snake-bracelet, had _cherished_ it, and it was destroyed now, and he did not even have the pieces to try to repair it with a spell, because Bellatrix had set in on fire after she had smashed it. He could remember how the little broken snake had hissed, positively screaming in agony as the flames swept over it, destroying it until it could hiss no more.

Harry had given him that snake, and now it was no more. He would have to apologise to Harry when he saw him. He looked down at his left hand, and felt a little relief that his engagement ring was still on his ring finger, for no one could see it but him. Not even Harry could see the ring on his finger. Well, he could change that now. Using Lily's wand Lucius took off the _Concealment Charm._ Now everyone would see that he was proud of being Harry's mate, no matter what.

He flooed to Pomfry's office in the Hospital Wing, in search of a _Blood Replenishing Potion_. He took one from Pomfry's stores, and downed it in one, almost wincing at the atrocious taste. He would apologise for taking one without alerting her after the fact. He pushed open the door to the ward, and froze, his heart stilling as dread raced through him when his gaze landed on the tableau before him. Vittorio, the Nymph, Harry's steward, was lowering Harry down on to a hospital bed, and Harry was covered in.... Oh Merlin.

'NO!' Lucius shouted, his voice breaking in pain. Ignoring the pain in his own body he ran forwards, only to be stopped from taking his Harry's body in his arms by the steward. 'LET GO OF ME! THAT'S MY HARRY LYING THERE! LET ME GO TO HIM! NOW!'

'Lucius, relax, relax, Harry's fine!' Vittorio said loudly but calmly, trying to restrain the older man. 'The blood is not his own! It is not his own! Harry has just passed out!'

It was not Harry's blood? Then why the hell was he covered in it? Apparently his silent questions had been plain on his face, for Vittorio answered him in a quiet voice. 'Harry killed two people today. It has put a lot of strain on him, and his body needed to rest.'

'He killed someone other than Bellatrix?' Lucius asked, aghast.

Vittorio nodded solemnly. 'Harry killed Minister Zjukovski – ran him through with the Sword of Gryffindor before lobbing off his head.'

'How did he get the chance? Surely a Deatheater wouldn't have been taken by surprise?'

'Well, there was a third person there. Rita Skeeter had been Zjukovski's prisoner, and he was abusing her. When Skeeter screamed for help Zjukovski made to kick her, and Harry took his chance. Harry was very chivalrous, defending Skeeter like that – she's in St Mungo's now. Harry fought bravely, and used some spells that I don't recall on the school curriculum.' Vittorio gave Lucius a sharp look, but Lucius merely lifted a brow, and forced his way past the man.

Lucius pointed his wand at Harry, and murmured a _Cleaning Charm_. The blood vanished. Lucius took a seat on the edge of the bed, and took Harry's left hand in his, and rubbed the soft skin gently with the pad of his thumb. Lucius looked up at Vittorio. 'So, what happened at the Ministry? You can't exactly expect me to believe that the Russians let him kill their Minister just like that.' Vittorio let out a long, drawn-out sigh, and conjured a chair. He sat in it, and then began speaking.

'The Russians were waiting for us in their atrium, under _Disillusionment Charms_. Harry seemed to realise it first, but at that moment a spell was fired. Kingsley pushed Harry out of the way, and then the battle began, with Harry outlining the enemy bodies with the snow from a blizzard that he summoned within the Ministry. It turns out a third of their number were Deatheaters, and we would never have known if Harry had not stripped them all of their clothes. Very innovative of him, really.'

'Did anybody die?'

'Eight Nymphs were killed, as well as twelve Ministry workers, after the majority turned on the others when they noticed they were Deatheaters. No one of the Order died.' Lucius nodded. Harry would not be pleased that people on their side had died, but he would be glad to know that no one he knew closely had perished in the battle.

'How did the Russian Ministry take the knowledge that so many Dark Wizards had weaselled their way in to their Government?'

'They were furious of course, but they forgave us for storming their Ministry. I'm glad. We Nymphs have enough on our plates with Deatheaters and an Evil Overlord, because we won't abandon Harry in his time of need. We don't want a war with the Russian Government, as well.' They both looked at Harry, lying there unconscious, for a long moment, neither of them saying anything. Finally Vittorio broke the silence once more. 'Their Majesties will be sending over more Nymphs, as soon as those who had lost mates and died from the agony are buried.'

Lucius nodded, but said nothing. He continued to look down at his Harry's serene but slightly worn face. He reached down, and caressed his cheek lovingly. He felt his heart flutter when Harry leaned in to his touch. He almost did not catch Vittorio's next words the man's voice was so soft. 'Congratulations to the pair of you. When do you plan to be wed?'

Lucius lifted his head slowly, and eyed the Nymph. 'Today,' Lucius answered calmly, 'when he comes to.'

'Then you had best get the marital minister.' Lucius looked down in surprise, and saw Harry smiling up at him, his emerald eyes shining with unshed tears................................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	60. Chapter 60

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LX.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Chapter LX

Harry had said the words without a second thought, and he would never regret them. He sat up slowly, and then, for a long moment, he just looked at his mate. Then he could not contain himself. Harry threw himself in to his mate's arms, snuggling against the man's chest, clutching his robes tightly as all of his emotions from that day came back to him in a rush, and hot tears spilled down his cheeks before he could stop them. Tears for putting his mate and his friend in danger, tears for the fact that he had murdered two people without even a moment's hesitation, even though they were Deatheaters, and definitely deserved worse than what they got, tears for the fact that the final battle would be coming too soon for him to cope with.

Lucius wrapped his arms around him, and held him close, running soothing hands up and down his back. Harry sobbed loudly for quite some time, being cradle in his mate's arms, against his chest. He felt like he was home, after being away for years upon years upon years. Lucius said nothing as they held each other close, and Harry knew why. There was no way for the man to comfort him through this. It was something Harry would have to come to terms with himself.

Harry thought carefully, very carefully, over everything that had happened today. He had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. He had killed Dmitri Zjukovski. He mourned the shattering of his own soul, he did, but he knew that when it came to Lucius' safety, and the safety of anyone else that he loved, he would do it again. He would kill again, without a moment's hesitation, if it meant the life of a person he held close to his heart, he loved, would be safe from harm.

Harry pulled his head back, and released Lucius' robes to slide his hands up to gently cup the man's bruised cheeks. Harry gazed at Lucius' face for a moment, and then leaned in, kissing him lovingly. Lucius' hands slid upwards to cradle his head, and he returned Harry's kiss tenderly, and just as lovingly. For a long moment they kissed, before Lucius finally pulled back, a small smile tugging at his lips. 'I suppose I should do as my favourite little Nymph has ordered,' Lucius whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek.

'I'm your only Nymph,' Harry said, smiling.

'All the more reason for you to be my favourite. Come, I will get the marital minister, and you will get yourself in to some respectable robes.'

Harry nodded, and Lucius rose from the bed. 'Lucius, wait.' Lucius looked down at him fondly. 'Remus and Severus, I think they should be our witnesses, and that the wedding should be in your office.' Lucius nodded, and smiled, and then he strode in to Pomfry's office. Harry knew the man would be using the floo. Harry climbed up from the hospital bed, and then he strode swiftly from the Hospital Wing, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Despite the despair that he had been feeling he could not suppress the smile that spread across his face, and he did not want to.

He was getting married, today, before it was too late for such a thing. He was getting married, to Lucius, his mate, the only man who could ever love him so completely, and the only man he could ever love so completely. Lucius was the serpent to his lion, and today they would be wed, forever. No one would be able to contest their bond now. Harry quickened his pace until he was running to his rooms. Godric saw him, and opened to admit him. Harry did not spare the portrait a glance, or a word.

The moment he entered his rooms Sparky, all energetic and excited, came running up to him. 'Not now, Sparky, I'm getting married!' Sparky yipped happily, and followed him in to the bedroom. Harry just rolled his eyes, and then he began rummaging furiously through his wardrobe. He knew exactly what robes he wanted to wear for the wedding. When Harry found the white robes he was looking for he pulled them out, and then he hastily changed his clothes, putting on a gold shirt and white pants underneath the robes, and gold shoes on his feet.

'_Accio Circlet_!' Harry said, pulling his wand from its holster. The circlet came to his hand from its box on the dresser across the room. Harry let down his hair, and then brushed it before spelling it in to a French braid. He placed the circlet on top of his head. He made sure he was wearing his locket and his charm bracelet. He then made sure that both his sword and his dagger were completely clean before strapping them to his back and thigh. He holstered his wand, bade a brief greeting to the portrait of his parents, and left his rooms as quickly as he had come.

As he moved through the corridors he summoned two of his house-elves. 'Dobby, Winky!' The two house-elves apparated to his side instantly. Harry smiled at them. 'Could you please bring Severus and Remus to Lucius' office please?' Dobby and Winky bowed, and then disapparated. Harry hurried up to Lucius' office, and unlocked the door with a spell. He stepped inside, and made himself comfortable in Lucius' chair behind the desk.

He did not have to wait long before the house-elves returned with Severus and Remus in tow. Harry rose from the chair, and moved around the desk. He embraced the two men. 'Will you be our witnesses?' Harry asked quietly, looking up at them with pleading eyes. Severus and Remus smiled, and then they both nodded, in unison. Harry beamed at them. 'I'm so pleased. Remus, will you give me away, in Sirius' stead?' Remus beamed broadly, and then swooped in for another hug, this one tighter than the first.

'Of course, I will, Harry! You're my cub, and I would be honoured to give you away to a man who loves, and whom you love in return.'

Harry felt a fresh wave of tears, but these were tears of happiness. Harry looked at Severus. 'I'm so glad you're willing to come to our little wedding.'

'As if I'd miss it. Lucius would have my head if I refused to be his best man – again. Besides, Harry, I've grown rather fond of you in the past year, and I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world.' Severus pulled Harry in to a second hug, but winced in slight discomfort as Harry pressed against his bruised abdomen, and then he released him quickly. 'You know, Harry, when we win the war, Lucius will have you renew your vows, just so he can give you a fairytale wedding, with all your friends and family present.'

Harry nodded gravely. 'I know...but anything could happen between now and then, and I...I don't want to wait until after the war, and neither does he. If I die in the battle I want to die a Malfoy, not a Potter. I could die, you know. I know it's pessimistic of me, but I'm not stupid, I know it could happen. And I have...I have already made arrangements. Draco has been named my Black Heir, and Ginny's the Potter Heir. Only Draco and the two of you know now, of course.'

'Not quite.' Harry jumped in surprise, and spun around to see his mate stepping out of the fireplace, followed by a squat old wizard. Harry swallowed thickly. Lucius gazed at him narrowly, but said nothing further. They were supposed to be getting married after all. Lucius came to stand by his right hand side. Remus moved to stand behind Harry, and slightly to the left, while Severus moved to stand behind Lucius, and slightly to the right.

The squat wizard came to stand in front of Harry and Lucius, between them. The wizard looked between the two of them, and nodded in satisfaction, before beginning to speak. 'We are gathered here, today, to witness the marital bond of these two men, so that they may be united from now until death.' The wizard looked at Harry. 'Name?'

'Harry James Potter.'

The wizard nodded. 'Who gives away Harry James Potter?'

'I, Remus John Lupin, his honorary Godfather, do,' Remus said, unable to contain his smile.

The wizard looked at Lucius. 'Name?'

'Lucius Abraxus Malfoy.'

The wizard nodded. 'Who gives away Lucius Abraxus Malfoy?'

'I, Severus Tobias Snape, his brother in all but blood, do.'

The wizard looked at Harry and Lucius sharply. 'We await your vows to each other, good sirs. Harry, as the bride of the pair, will go first.'

Harry turned to look at Lucius, and his emerald eyes positively shimmered with the love he felt for his mate. 'I, Harry James Potter, take you, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'

'Hold your left hand up, with your palm facing your mate, Harry,' the wizard said softly. Harry did so.

Lucius turned to look at Harry, and his silver eyes reflected the same love that burned within Harry's own chest. 'I, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, take you, Harry James Potter, to by my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'

'Hold your left hand up, with your palm facing your mate, Lucius.' Lucius did so. 'Bring your hands together.' Their hands joined between them. The wizard pulled out his wand, and he pointed it up towards the ceiling. He began to flourish it expertly. 'By the power vested in me by the Ministry for Magic and Our Lord, God, I, Patrick Liam Murphy, declare you, Mr and Mr Malfoy, bonded for life.' The wizard brought his wand down, and the tip slapped against their joined hands.

Out from the tip of the wizard's wand a shimmering gold light slithered, and it slid down their hands to wrap around their left wrists, writhing like a serpent. When the gold light settled it brightened until its light encompassed both Lucius and Harry, and then the light separated, becoming two. The gold lights then sank in to their skin, only to remain bright for a long moment, before dulling etching itself in contrast to their skin. 'You may kiss your husband,' the wizard said pointedly as he stowed his wand away in his robes.

Lucius cupped Harry's cheek, and pulled him close roughly, but he claimed Harry's mouth with the utmost tenderness and love. Harry melted in to his kiss, and sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck, pressing as close to him as he could without hurting him. Harry moved his mouth sinuously against Lucius' lips, and he moaned happily when Lucius flicked his tongue out to caress the coral of his lips. Harry opened his mouth immediately, and Lucius' tongue slipped inside for a long moment.

When they thought that they had kissed as much as propriety would allow, the two of them parted, and rested their foreheads against each other. Lucius turned his head slightly, and narrowed his gaze at the marital minister. The wizard nodded, and flooed away with a whoosh. Harry and Lucius turned in each other's embrace so that they could look at their friends. Severus and Remus stepped forward immediately. The two witnesses pulled Harry in to a hug, and then Severus hugged Lucius, while Remus offered him a handshake. 'Congratulations,' they said simultaneously.

'Thank you,' Harry and Lucius said as one. Then Harry smiled. 'Shouldn't you two be going to the love shack already?' Harry asked, his smile turning in to a cheeky grin. 'Your time's limited, you know.'

Remus blushed, and Severus scowled at him, and then the two wizards looked at each other, before Remus wrapped an arm around Severus' waist, tugging him close. Severus started muttering under his breath, too low for both Lucius and Harry to hear, but Remus could hear him just fine, and he started laughing fondly at whatever the resident Potions Master was saying, which only seemed to make the man mutter under his breath even more.

The two of them left Lucius' office, probably going down to Severus' rooms. Harry and Lucius looked at each other, and Lucius' gaze hardened. 'What is this about you making arrangements?' Lucius asked quietly, but Harry could hear the slight edge in his tone.

Harry sighed, and looked away. 'You know there's a chance that I won't make it out of the final battle alive, even if you don't want to admit it, even to yourself. I have named my Potter and Black Heirs, and I have arranged that all my personal effects will go to you, if something should happen to me.'

Lucius cupped Harry's face roughly in his hands, and turned him to face him. 'Now, you listen to me, Harry James Malfoy, nothing is going to happen to you when the final battle does take place, because I won't allow it, even if I have to push you out of the way of curses aimed at you.'

It was time for Harry's gaze to harden. 'When the battle does take place you won't be there, Lucius.'

'Like Hell I won't! I am not a coward that will hide in the dungeons while other people die for the cause that I, too, am fighting for!'

'I'm not strong enough,' Harry whispered, closing his eyes against a rush of tired and sorrowful tears, 'I'm not strong enough to see you go in to battle.'

Lucius' hands tightened around his cheeks as he jerked Harry so close their mouths were almost touching. 'Do you think _I _am strong enough to see _you_ go in to battle? Damn it, Harry, you're sixteen, and you've seen more than most of the Order members have combined, and you say you're not strong enough? That's Dragon Dung, Harry; you're the strongest person I know!' Lucius' voice was loud now, echoing throughout the office.

Harry gripped Lucius' upper arms tightly in his hands, and, opening his eyes, tears streaming hotly down his cheeks, he shook the man angrily as he bellowed, 'I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN, LUCIUS!!' Harry's voice dropped to a pained and broken whisper. 'I'm not...I'm not s-strong enough.'

Lucius' expression softened, and his hands caressed Harry's cheeks tenderly, his thumbs wiping away the young Nymph's tears. He pulled Harry against his chest, and the boy buried his face in his robes. Lucius kissed the top of his head, and he stroked Harry's hair gently with his hands. He brought his lips to Harry's ears, and he murmured softly, 'if we're together, you won't have to be. Every step you take on the battle field, I will be right there beside you, keeping stride. I can't stay hidden in the castle, Harry, I can't, it's not who I am. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not a coward. Besides, you'll need a cunning snake beside you. Who else will prevent you from doing anything stupidly Gryffindorian?'

The two chuckled, but there was very little humour in the sound. Despair was rife, even on their wedding day, a day that was supposed to be filled with happiness and talk of babies, rather than possible death on a battle field. Harry lifted his head from Lucius' chest, and looked up at his mate's caring face. 'I love you, Lucius, so much, so much.' Harry rested his forehead against Lucius' shoulder, and took a deep calming breath.

'I love you, too, Harry, with every fibre of my being.' Harry lifted his head a second time, and then Lucius kissed him tenderly and chastely at first, but it quickly grew deeper and more passionate rather quickly. The two shifted, and Harry felt the top of the desk pressing against the small of his back. Harry groaned in pleasure as Lucius' tongue plundered his mouth hungrily, like a beast that had been starved of a feast for an eternity, and was only now allowed sustenance.

The two of them started undoing the clasps of each other's robes, intending to make love right there on top of Lucius' office desk, however, they froze, dread filling the pits of their stomachs when a single and very familiar voice, magically enhanced, echoed across the Hogwarts grounds, reaching every inch of the castle, so that every could hear it.

'PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS AND HOGSMEADE, TODAY IS THE DAY YOU WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER AS THE DAY THAT HARRY POTTER BECAME NO MORE. HARRY POTTER, IF YOU GIVE YOURSELF UP TO ME, I SWEAR UPON MY MAGIC THAT I WILL ALLOW ALL WHO DWELL WITHIN THE VILLAGE AND THE CASTLE TO LIVE. THEY ARE OF MAGICAL BLOOD, AND EACH DROP SHOULD BE CHERISHED, AS IT IS DWINDLING AMONG US. I WILL LET THEM ALL LIVE, IF YOU GIVE YOURSELF UP TO ME, HARRY. HOWEVER, IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO HAND YOURSELF OVER, EVERY SINGLE PERSON LIVING IN HOGSMEADE AND ATTENDING HOGWARTS WILL PERISH, AND IT WILL BE BECAUSE OF _YOU_! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GIVE YOURSELF UP TO ME AT THE FARTHEST REACHES OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! DO _NOT_ BE LATE! I AM NOT A PATIENT MAN.'

The cold clear voice that was so skilled at instilling fear in to the hearts of even the bravest men died, leaving utter silence in its wake.............................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Oh no, the final battle, eep!

Review please.


	61. Chapter 61

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LXI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The final battle will happen, people, but not for a while. I have a few things to write about first. So, um, be patient, yes?**

Chapter LXI

Severus and Remus took a shortcut down to the dungeons, and made their way over to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Severus was just about to open his mouth to give the password to the portrait when the cold clear voice of the Dark Lord began echoing across the grounds of Hogwarts. Both Severus and Remus froze, and Salazar listened intently, a sneer of disgust on his face. Severus could not believe it. The Dark Lord had come earlier than he had anticipated.

Severus was quite surprised. He would have thought the Dark Lord would have waited until the evening to strike at the school. Tonight was the full moon, and he had plenty of Werewolves on his side, and that would be a great advantage over the Order. The Order had only one Werewolf, and it was a Werewolf that much preferred to be human. He glanced sideways at Remus, who was looking at him with an indecipherable expression on his face.

Severus spared little though for it, because Salazar had started to speak. 'I'm glad that Half-Blood bastard of a disgrace to my noble line came. Now Harry can give him a piece of my mind, and then destroy him. Wonderful! I just wish I could watch it. I've been waiting for ages for this moment!' Salazar swung forward to admit the two wizards without even asking for the password and Severus and Remus stepped inside. Severus could not help but smile that Salazar wanted his only living heir to die by the hands of Gryffindor's descendant.

Severus strode towards his personal laboratory, and beckoned for Remus to follow him. Like a loyal and well-trained puppy Remus followed after him. On one of the benches there stood a cauldron full of _Wolfsbane Potion_ that was under stasis, and had been for the last day and a half. Severus took the stasis off the potion, and wandlessly conjured a goblet. He stirred the potion once, anti-clockwise, and then ladled some of the potion in to the goblet.

He handed the goblet to Remus without a word, and looked at the man expectantly. Remus held the goblet in both of his hands, and looked down at it for a long moment, before looking at Severus' face. Severus raised a brow, wondering why he was hesitating for a reason other than the terrible taste to the potion. 'Severus,' Remus said quietly, 'the moon rises early today.' Severus tilted his head, wondering why that had anything to do with anything. Remus continued. 'The moon rises in an hour and fifteen minutes.'

Severus raised his second eyebrow. 'And?'

'And the battle is today.'

'Yes, and?' Severus asked, his brows drawing down in to a frown. He had a pretty good feeling where this conversation was going, and he was not sure whether he wanted to go there just yet.

'I want to make love to you before the end.'

Severus had known it was coming, but that did not mean he was any less floored by the notion. Make love? Before the end? What end? This was not exactly the apocalypse they were talking about. Harry was going to win. The light side would win, Severus was sure of it. Severus turned away from the man, and rested his hands against the work bench. He stiffened when he felt Remus move up to stand behind him. He could feel the man's warm breath ghosting over the flesh of his neck, eliciting in quite a number of goose bumps.

He turned his head to give Remus a piece of his mind, but found Remus' lips against his instead. Remus' lips were soft and gentle as they moved against his, not demanding, but just there. Severus closed his eyes, and could not help but lean in to his kiss. Remus smiled against his mouth, and then flicked his tongue out to caress the coral of Severus' thin lips. Severus opened up for him after a moment, and Remus slipped his tongue in to the wet perfection that was Severus' mouth.

After a long moment of tender kissing Severus forced himself to pull away. He turned his face away, and looked down at the workbench. 'If you drink that potion right now I will consider it,' Severus said quietly. Remus let out a gust of air against his neck, and then moved away from him. Severus felt a pang of loss as the heat of the man's body moved away. He turned around to see Remus downing the potion in one swallow. Severus watched as the man grimaced from the taste, and then placed the goblet on the work bench.

Remus looked at him, and the heat in his amber gaze sent a shiver down Severus' spine. Remus moved forward, and then Severus was caught up in another kiss, this one passionate and hungry and full of desperate need. Severus found himself wrapping his arms around the man's neck, pulling him in closer, his hands fisting in Remus' tawny hair. Remus' hands were cupping his hips, pressing their pelvises together. Severus moaned as Remus' skilled tongue plundered his mouth.

He could already feel Remus' burgeoning erection pressing against his crotch, and oddly enough he did not mind the fact. He found himself flattered that Remus could get aroused by him, despite the fact that he was not the most appealing of men. Remus' hands slid around to grasp his rear, and it surprised him so much that his hips bucked forward, against Remus' erection. Remus groaned, and then Remus' arms tightened around him, lifting him up from the floor.

Remus moved quickly, and Severus soon found himself on his back on his bed. Severus pulled back from the kiss, his breathing ragged. He took a moment for thought, ignoring the fact that Remus was gazing down at him with hunger and love and caring. Did he want to do this? With Remus? Was he strong enough? Was he brave enough? Severus mentally snorted. Of course he was brave enough. He was not a coward, but the idea of bottoming for him was still rather unappealing. Could he trust the man enough to not be rough or uncaring? He looked up at Remus, and he knew, _he knew_, that yes, he could.

With trembling hands he reached for the back of Remus' head, and he pulled him down in to another kiss. Remus sighed contentedly, and his began to do their work. He began undoing to clasps of Severus' robes, revealing Severus' body reverently. Severus shivered and moaned in to Remus' mouth as Remus' fingers brushed his revealed skin. When Remus had all the clasps open he pulled back from Severus' kiss so that he was straddling Severus' hips, and he just stared down at Severus' body.

Severus shifted, uncomfortable with the intensity of Remus' stare. He had always been self-conscious of his body because of his scars, and now, because of all the bruises mottling his skin, he was doubly so. Remus' stare shifted to Severus' face, and he blinked, his expression softening. He cupped Severus' cheek gently. 'Bruises and scares make no difference to how beautiful you are to me, Severus,' Remus said softly. 'Do you know why?'

Severus shook his head, and stared up at him. Remus smiled softly, and then he began stripping off his own robes. Severus watched, his gaze riveted to Remus' chest, and then he inhaled sharply. Remus' body was every bit as scarred as his own, Severus could also see the curvature of scars that had been caused by bites, and by the looks of it, they came from pretty big jaws. 'I'm scarred, too, Severus, from years of transformations without the _Wolfsbane Potion_ Belby created, which you brew for me. I was self-conscious of my body, too, and I still am. But with you, with you I know they won't disgust you, because you've got your own, if from a different source,' Remus whispered.

He looked away then, for a moment, before looking back down at Severus. 'You can bottom on the top, if you wish, Severus, if you would prefer. You can set the pace to whatever you like. I won't mind. I only want to love you, and it makes no difference to me how I do that.' Severus nodded, and then with hands that shook only slightly he traced the scars that littered Remus' body. Remus smiled down at him, and then wrapped his arms around him, before rolling so that Severus was astride him.

Severus swallowed thickly. Remus would be erasing the memory of Tobias Snape's vial and cruel touch, and replacing them with his own gentle and loving ones. Today would be a day to remember, and not just because Harry would defeat the Dark Lord.................................

Charlie and Draco sat curled up on the sofa in Charlie's living room. Draco had his head on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie's arm was wrapped tightly around him. They had been in Charlie's rooms ever since Lucius, Severus and Remus had been moved to a different location. Charlie did not want to leave the Slytherin out of his sight, now that Lucius had been revealed as a spy. When the Dark Lord's voice echoed across the grounds Charlie and Draco both tensed against each other, and then Charlie was up from the sofa, leaving Draco behind.

Charlie pulled out his wand, and then he sent his patronus to his home, and to the Ministry. They needed to be alerted. He turned back to look at Draco, who was still as tense as before. Draco stood up slowly, and walked towards the red-haired professor, his gaze locked on Charlie's face. Charlie shifted uncomfortably, and avoided Draco's intense gaze, but turning around altogether, and pressing his hands against the mantle. He could hear Draco crossing the floor behind him, his steps light and measured.

Charlie swallowed thickly. All Charlie wanted to do was turn around, take Draco in his arms, carry him to his bedroom, to his bed and make love to him so passionately and possessively that he would be ruined for all other men. But he could not. Draco was only sixteen, a student – the same age as his baby brother. If any teacher had taken advantage of his baby brother he would have flipped his lid, and Draco was the same age, just as innocent. A virgin. Charlie could tell by his mannerisms, and not to mention the fact that Draco had said so himself, only yesterday, if not in so many words. In fact Draco had not said the word at all, but he knew.

He stiffened when he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to turn around. Charlie caved to Draco's silent question instantly, and he turned around, knowing it would be the end of him. Charlie only glanced at Draco's face, before choosing a spot on the opposite wall to stare at. He knew what Draco wanted, because he wanted, as well, but he could not do it. Kissing, massaging, was one thing, but to make love with a student was quite another. 'Why do you look at me like that?' Charlie asked quietly, already knowing Draco's answer as if it were his own.

'I don't want to die a virgin,' Draco said softly, pressing his hands gently but firmly against Charlie's large pectorals. Charlie's breath hitched slightly, and his nipples hardened with anticipation under his shirt in.

To save himself from losing what little morals he had left Charlie took Draco's hands in his own, and pressed gentle kisses against both palms. 'You're not going to die, Draco, because the students who are underage will be evacuated. You won't be fighting,' Charlie said softly, kissing each finger tip on Draco's hands. He cared for this boy, as he had cared for no other man. He wondered vaguely whether this was what it felt like to be in love, but he thrust the though aside.

Draco pulled his hands free, and his face was determined. 'Yes, I will be. My father will be fighting, and so will Harry, who is like my brother. I would be ashamed if I did not fight alongside my family, right to the very end, no matter what happens.'

'Your family would prefer you to be safe and sound, away from danger,' Charlie said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He did not want Draco to be fighting. The very thought of it made him positively ill. He did not want to see Draco get hurt, or worse. '_I_ would prefer you to be safe and sound, away from danger. I don't want you getting hurt, or worse. Please, Draco, I'm asking you to stay away from the fight, to leave the castle, please.'

'I won't leave the castle. I won't flee like a cowardly rat,' Draco snarled.

'Then I'll lock you in here.'

'I'll transform and burst out through the wall.'

'I'll put up a ward to prevent Animagi transformations.'

'There's no such thing.'

'I'll invent one, damn it!'

'In an hour and a half? Impossible. And even if you did, it would be temperamental at best. Just admit that you're in love with me, Charlie.'

'If I did, would you flee the castle?'

'No,' Draco said softly.

'Then what in Merlin's name would be the point?!' Charlie demanded, grabbing Draco's upper arms tightly, so tightly it made Draco wince with pain. Charlie released him with a sigh of frustration.

'Just to tell me, in case something happens to either of us in the battle.'

'You're not fighting.'

'Charlie, we've been over this already. I _am_ fighting.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'_No_,' Charlie growled. 'I won't let you.'

'You don't have a choice, Charlie. It's my life, and I will do with it what I will. Now shut the hell up and make love with me, _damn it_!' Draco said loudly, before he threw his arms around the man, kissing him furiously. Charlie's large hands came up to cradle Draco's head as he tugged him yet closer, devouring Draco's mouth with his tongue. Draco moaned, and then all cognitive thought was lost to the wind. Charlie hoisted the young Slytherin up in to his arms, and carried him in to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him, the sound echoing throughout his rooms...................................

Vittorio strode down the corridor towards McGonagall's office. He had been told that she had taken Fred and George down there so she could keep an eye on them while he was off in Russia battling in the Ministry. Now that Harry was conscious and getting married to Lucius he could go off and be with his mate's for a while. He loved Fred and George, very much, but sometimes they could be such a pain, such a frustration. Merlin help him should he ever have their children when the war was over. He was sure that any of their offspring would be little terrors to be reckoned with. They would surely give their own parents a run for their money.

Vittorio smiled warmly. Fred and George's offspring. His offspring. The very thought of having children with his two perfect mates filled him with warmth to his very core. He could see them in his mind's eye – beautiful children with their parents' flaming red hair, with light blonde high lights coming through when the sun was shining down on them, and they had his own dark green eyes. They were perfect in every single way as he imagined them laughing freely, without the threat of darkness, of evil, looming over their lives. They were free in his mind, and they would be free in the future. He had every faith in the Prince, Harry.

Vittorio would have to put forward that idea once they were married after the war. He was sure they would love the idea of having children with him. They were big in to the idea of family, and not to mention the fact that Weasleys seemed to breed like jackrabbits in heat. He chuckled, and knocked on the door to Minerva's office. It was pulled open from the inside, and he was engulfed by two pairs of arms attached to attractive and identical red-heads.

'You're back,' Fred started, grinning.

'Safe and sound,' George continued, also grinning.

'Thank Merlin,' they said simultaneously.

Then a voice no one wanted to hear so soon echoed across the grounds. McGonagall inhaled sharply when the monster's voice died down, and she bustled out of the office, brushing past the three of them, her lips drawn in to thin lines, her brows dipped in to a deep frown of worry and fear. Vittorio knew she was going off to confer with the other Heads of House, to oversee the evacuation of the underage students. Vittorio did not blame her.

He looked at his two mates, who both had determined expressions on his their faces. If they thought they were going to be fighting they had another thing coming to them. 'Both of you, in the office, now,' Vittorio said sternly, shoving them through the door, following after them quickly. He pushed them towards the fireplace. 'Floo to my rooms, now. We need to talk.' They opened their mouths to protest. 'No buts. Do what I say!' Vittorio snapped, his temper rising like a tidal wave.

They hastened to do what he said._ Good_, Vittorio thought, _they need some discipline in their lives_. Vittorio followed them through the floo network a moment later. Fred and George pounced on him the moment he stepped out of the fireplace. Fred pulled him in to a passionate kiss, his tongue plundering Vittorio's mouth hungrily, while George pressed against his back, his hands sliding around his hips, and up along his abdomen, his nimble fingers began to undo the clasps of his robes.

George pulled Vittorio's robes off, revealing his lean body. Vittorio shivered as George's fingers assaulted his nipples, causing them to harden in anticipation of even greater attention. Fred abandoned his mouth to kiss his way down Vittorio's throat, tongue laving greedily. George began to kiss his way down the back of Vittorio's neck, his tongue every bit as hungry as Fred's. Vittorio moaned in pleasure. Damn this double sexual assault. He needed to talk to his mates. And he would, damn it.

'Don't think that you can distract me from saying what I'm going to say by molesting me so skilfully, so...so wonderfully,' Vittorio said, his voice a rosary of breathy sighs.

The twins pulled away from what they were doing, and Vittorio moaned in protestation at the loss. 'You can have your say,' they said simultaneously as they began pulling off their robes, revealing their perfect Quidditch-toned bodies, 'when we're finished with you, and not a moment before.' Vittorio nodded as the twins started assaulting his body with their mouths and fingers once more..............................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

I know I was very mean, being so stingy on the sex and stuff, but, oh, well, writer's liberty and all that jazz.

You know I heard the strangest thing ever today...apparently, the way I eat Twister Ice-lollies is positively obscene, according to my best guy friend.

Review please.


	62. Chapter 62

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LXII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, my wonderful readers. I hope you all continue to enjoy my fic. Okay, let me explain; this chapter starts with Harry and Lucius after Voldemort's voice echoes across the grounds and after the dotted line time skips forward to where we join our other three pairings in their post-coital bliss, and then back to Harry and Lucius. Ack, I can't believe I just wrote it like that. Okay? Is that simple enough?**

Chapter LXII

This was it. The moment Harry had been dreading ever since he had first heard the prophecy about himself and Voldemort. He would have to face him, even though he was not quite ready. The moment had come far too soon for his liking. In fact, if he had his way Voldemort would get knocked down by the Knight Bus, made in to a pancake on the road, and never trouble him ever again. But, oh, how unrealistic dreams could be. It had to be this way. It was Harry or Voldemort, no ifs, ands or buts. Destiny was set, and he could not change it even if he wanted to.

Harry looked at his mate, who was looking out the window, his blonde eyebrows drawn in a frown of worry, and almost fear. Harry felt his heart flutter. If he went out now, to Voldemort, in the Forbidden Forest, then he could save everyone from a battle that would devastate the school and the village. He could save his mate from possibly getting hurt...or worse. All he had to do was go out there, armed with his wand, sword, and dagger, kill Voldemort, and then proceed to fight his way out.

It was a perfect plan. He was a Nymph; he could cause a volcano to erupt and burn them all to smithereens, while he stayed relatively unhurt. Now, all he had to do was ditch his mate. As if Lucius could sense what he was thinking about, the man looked at him sharply. 'Don't you even think about it, Harry,' Lucius growled, pinning him harder against the desk. 'This is the Dark Lord that has said this. You can't trust his word, no matter what he says. He won't let the people here leave alive, or unharmed, just because you give yourself to him, Harry. You know this.'

'What I know is that if I go out there now, kill him, and then destroy his Deatheaters, nobody will have to fight, nobody will have to get hurt, or die.'

Lucius sighed. 'Harry, this isn't a job you can do by yourself. The moment you kill Voldemort _Killing Curses_ will be sent at you from all directions. You won't be able to dodge them all. I know how much you want to keep the people you love out of danger, but you can't fight a battle on your own, Harry, no matter how much you might want to. I'm sorry. I won't let you go to him on your own, and nothing you say will change my mind. Now use your mouth for something other than arguing with me and do something useful.' Harry opened his mouth to do the exact opposite and start arguing with the man, but Lucius pulled him in for a kiss, claiming his mouth passionately but quite tenderly.

Harry moaned as Lucius' skilled tongue plundered his mouth, completely taking away his free will with the wonderful, pleasurable sensations. Lucius' left hand came up to his head, and his fingers curled around Harry's circlet. He lifted it off Harry's head, and lowered it down to the desk, shoving it until it was on the other side, almost ready to fall off the edge, and even if it did fall, it was a sturdy accessory, and would survive the fall to the floor. Lucius' left hand came back to cradle the back of Harry's head, while his right hand continued to unclasp Harry's robes.

Harry pulled his arms through the sleeves, and the material fell to pool at his feet with a muffled _fwump_. Lucius' left hand slid down the length of Harry's French braid, down to where Harry had his shirt tucked in to his pants. His fingers curled around the material and tugged gently, pulling it free of Harry's pants. Lucius slid his hand up under the fabric, his fingers ghosting over the crisscrossing scars along Harry's flesh, eliciting a shiver and a sigh of pleasure from the young Nymph.

Lucius' right hand slid down Harry's chest, his nimble fingers undoing to buttons slowly. Harry sighed in pleasure as Lucius abandoned his mouth to trail heated kisses across his jaw, and then down the soft skin of his throat, his tongue laving the skin ever so gently with every kiss. Harry tilted his head to give the man greater access while he pressed his body forward, against the man's muscled if a little bruised body, still hidden away under his robes.

When all the buttons of Harry's shirt had been undone Lucius pulled back. He touched Harry's chest with both hands reverently, the pads of his thumbs brushing the hard nubs that were Harry's nipples gently. Harry moaned, biting his lower lip slightly, his emerald eyes closing in pleasure, and arched up in to his touch. Lucius smiled, and then gently slid his hands sideways, the fabric of Harry's shirt catching on the backs of his hands. He pushed the material down the length of his arms, until they fell past Harry's wrists.

The shirt fell to the floor, and Lucius brought his lips to Harry's collarbone, latching on to the sensitive skin there possessively. Harry moaned and sighed as Lucius suckled, nipped and laved the exposed skin of his collarbone, causing a love bite to rise in contrast to Harry's smooth porcelain skin. 'I thought....you said....that.....love bites.....were....an....indignity?' Harry panted, arching upwards against Lucius' mouth, needing it to devour every inch of him.

Lucius chuckled, and pulled back, smirking down at him. 'Only when I'm the one wearing them.' Lucius went back to pleasuring Harry's body, but this time he started kissing his way down to Harry's chest, his lips latching on to a pert nipple that had just been begging for his close attention. He nipped the nipple lightly with his teeth, and Harry yelped in surprise and pleasure, his chest jerking upwards reflexively.

'You are such a conceited prat,' Harry said, his voice now a rosary of breathy sighs. Lucius' hand slid along his chest, his nimble fingers finding his other vulnerable nipple. He tugged it, twisted it lightly, and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting many moans, groans and sighs of pleasure.

'But of course,' Lucius murmured against Harry's nipple, warm breath ghosting across it, wetting it slightly. Harry shivered, and whined at the loss of Lucius' mouth, but he should not have bothered, for a moment later that perfect mouth returned to his body, lower now, kissing its way down Harry's torso, to his navel, as Lucius' hands slid down and around to grasp his buttocks firmly. Harry groaned in pleasure as Lucius' tongue slid in to his navel, making love to the orifice tenderly, as it drew back, and then thrust forward once more.

Harry was so erect now it was almost painful. He wanted Lucius' mouth around his cock, the wet heat engulfing his hard shaft, but he knew he would have to be patient. This might very well be their last time together, and he would not rush it for anything in the world. Lucius hoisted him up on to the desk, and slid his hands out from under him. Lucius' hands came around to the front of his pants, and began undoing them, while his tongue continued to pillage Harry's navel.

Lucius wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Harry's pants, and tugged lightly. Harry lifted his hips unconsciously, aiding him in the act of undressing him, and Lucius tugged the material down past his thighs. Harry kicked off his shoes, and the pants came tumbling down to join the shirt and his robes on the floor by the desk. Lucius pulled his mouth away from Harry's navel, and he came up to pillage Harry's mouth again, stepping between Harry's thighs as they parted.

Harry's hand found the front of Lucius' robes, and they continued where they had left off before – undoing the clasps. Within moments Lucius was as naked as Harry was. Harry leaned back on the desk, and spread his thighs wider, pulling Lucius down with him. He felt Lucius' fingers at his entrance, and he moaned in anticipation. Their marriage would be consummated before the final battle, as it should be, while they both still had the chance, in case anything happened to either of them, even if Harry did not like to think of that possibility...............................

Remus looked down at the raven-head resting on his shoulder. His mate, Severus. Perfection in motion, in his opinion. They had just finished making love together for the first time, and for the first time in his life, despite the situation of the world around him, he felt content, at peace, as though he had come home after a millennium of war, as thought the raging beast inside him was finally sated for life. He was glad that Severus had trusted him enough to make love with him, after what had happened to him at the hands of his father. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside just to think of the trust Severus had put in him.

Remus kissed the top of Severus' head, the sweat-damp raven hair tickling his lips, and he sighed contentedly. Severus lifted his head, and peered down at him with his obsidian eyes that glittered brightly, even with so little light that filled Severus' bedroom. Severus moved forward, and pressed a kiss to Remus' mouth, and Remus smiled, happy that Severus at least liked him enough to kiss him of his own volition, without Remus making any advancement on him.

Remus carded his hand through Severus' raven hair, and was about to deepen the kiss Severus had place against his mouth, when he felt a tingling spread throughout his body, just beneath his skin. _Oh. Shit. Not. Now. Please_, Remus pleaded in his head, but he knew that pleading was useless, as always. He jerked away from Severus' lips and pushed Severus away, causing the man to stare at him in a rather surprised fashion. But Remus ignored the expression as he scrambled out of the bed, stumbling as he planted his feet on the floor.

He heard Severus inhale sharply as the moon strengthened its pull against him and the tingling grew in to something far more bothersome – pain. Agony. Remus screamed as the agony coursed through his body. His bones snapped, and remoulded themselves to a new, larger shape. His organs shifted within him. A short tail sprouted from where his tail bone had been. His hands and feet became paws, with large claws, that could rip and tear through anything. His snout lengthened, and his teeth elongated in to fangs, saliva dripping from his jowls. His ears lengthened and tapered off at the ends. His fair human skin sprouted tawny hair in places that hair should never even touch.

When the moon finally stopped its pull Moony-Remus lay curled up on the floor, whimpering in pain, but happy his life-mate had given him the yucky potion to help him keep his mental faculties, a little, so that he was not a ravenous beast with a raging bloodlust, but not exactly in his human mind either. When the pain finally subsided he rose up, standing on his hind legs, his body partially doubled over from the length of his spine. Moony-Remus lifted his head, and his black eyes found the form of his life-mate, curled up on the bed, blanket clenched tightly underneath the man's chin.

Life-mate-Severus gazed at him, obsidian eyes wide and staring. Moony-Remus sniffed the air, and he whined sadly. Life-mate-Severus pitied him, but he was afraid of him, as well. Why? Moony-Remus did not do anything to hurt him. He did not growl, or try to bite or scratch life-mate-Severus. Moony-Remus shuffled forward in a not-very-threatening way, trying to appear as small, as harmless as possible. Life-mate-Severus jerked backwards away from him, and tumbled off the bed, landing hard on his back-end.

Moony-Remus bounded forward, around the bed, quickly, needing to see whether his life-mate was hurt. Life-mate-Severus was not hurt, just afraid, still. Moony-Remus inched forward, and butted his shoulder gently, once, twice, thrice, and then, amazingly he felt life-mate-Severus' hand on his snout, his fingers gentle and tender as they stroked him. He let out a happy yip, and licked his mate's cheek. He looked at life-mate-Severus' face, and saw he was smiling, a little.

Moony-Remus was happy. His mate loved him. Now they just had to go fight Big-Ugly-Snake-Face-Evil-Man-Creature. He would protect life-mate-Severus, no matter what happened. He would protect his cub, too, of course, and his cub's mate, but mostly just his life-mate-Severus. Moony-Remus bounded away from life-mate-Severus, and fetched the man's black cover-all-his-perfect-body-robes. Life-mate-Severus scowled darkly, and then climbed to his feet, tugging the robes from Moony-Remus' jaws.

Life-mate-Severus pulled the robes on, and then he headed for the door. Moony-Remus bounded after him, he would not be left behind, no, never. He would be with his life-mate-Severus forever, and ever, and ever, and ever. Forever together, no matter what might happen......................

Draco sighed contentedly. He never wanted to move from where he was, wedged between a gorgeous hunk of red-headed man and the man's soft but firm bed. He would very much like to remain there for the rest of his life, without ever having to move for a single thing. This, where he was, was utter perfection of wonderful proportions. He slid his arms under Charlie's shoulders, holding the man closer, his hands resting on his large shoulder blades.

Draco kissed Charlie's sweaty cheek tenderly, and sighed contentedly again. Draco had just lost his virginity, and the losing of it had been completely amazing. It had started out tender, caring, Charlie going slowly with him, even though Draco could see in his face that it was a struggle for the man, but he had still done it, to make it feel good for Draco. Soon Draco had needed more, harder, deeper, faster, and Charlie had delivered every one of them expertly.

And now they lay together in sated bliss, arms wrapped around each other. The only word that Draco could use to describe their lovemaking was wow. No other word fit. Draco doubted he would ever want for another man now that he had lain with Charlie. Charlie had ruined him for all others, and Draco had let him without a moment's hesitation. He did not think he would ever regret that decision, no matter what happened in the future.

Draco would ensure that they both lived, so he could return to these perfect and strong arms when the war was over, when the Dark Lord had been defeated by Harry. He would stick by Charlie's side for every moment of the battle, and if they get surrounded, then he would transform and torch them all with his flames, while Charlie mounted his back, safe from attack in the shelter of his strong scales that were not affected by magic unless it was a joint attack form like a hundred wizards, but he would fly away before anything like that could happen.

Charlie nuzzled his neck, his hair tickling Draco's skin, eliciting a chuckle. Draco would not think of the word giggle. A Malfoy never giggled, not even female Malfoys. It was just not programmed in to their minds. Giggling was encoded in to their DNA. Malfoys were completely giggle free, at all times. Draco shifted his thigh, brushing Charlie's hip with his knee, sending a shiver through the large man's body. Charlie lifted his head, red-hair cascading down over his shoulders to brush Draco's chest lightly.

Draco lifted his head from the pillows, and captured Charlie's lips with his own in a brief kiss. 'I think I love you,' Draco whispered. There had been many exclamations of those words during their passionate lovemaking, but this time Draco was sure that the words rang true, even in his own ears.

Charlie beamed down at him, and Draco felt his heart melt in his chest. 'I think I love you, too.' Then Charlie leaned down to kiss him, and their lips would have met, had a familiar and almost frightening voice not sounded in the living room.

'Charlie, dear, where are you?'

Mrs Weasley. Damn. Draco sighed, sounding almost frustrated, and then he pushed Charlie off him, for the man seemed to be frozen with almost-fear. Draco understood. Mrs Weasley was a formidable woman that was not to be reckoned with. He was sure that even the Dark Lord would quail with fear if he had to suffer one of her furious rants. Draco climbed off the bed, and pulled on his robes quickly, before running his hand through his hair.

Draco moved towards the door, a smug smirk playing across his lips. He was just about to pull open the door when Charlie finally managed to force himself to move. Charlie scrambled up from the bed, and bounded across the room, grabbing Draco's wrist, preventing him from turning the handle. 'What are you _doing_?' Charlie asked desperately.

'I _was_ going to go in to your kitchen to get a drink before going down to the Great Hall, but if you would prefer me to stick around for the scream-fest then I will, just to make you happy.'

'Why don't you floo instead of using the door?'

'Where would the fun in that be?'

'You're incorrigible.'

'Indeed, now release my wrist before I smack you.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Charlie said, narrowing his gaze.

'Wouldn't I?' Draco asked playfully. 'I'm sure you'd love a good spank, and your good old mumsy might even like to watch.'

Charlie grimaced in distaste, and released his wrist as he said, 'that's the most horrible notion I have ever heard, please, don't ever say that again.' Draco smiled serenely at him, and turned the handle, pushing the door open. Draco pressed a kiss to Charlie's cheek, and then walked away, swaggering in to the kitchen for a glass of water. He had about a moment of silence before all hell broke loose from Mrs Weasley, with Charlie trying to defend his honour by saying Draco wanted it as much as he did, and that if Harry got to screw with older men, why could he not screw with younger men.

Draco downed his glass of water, and marched in to the living room. Mrs Weasley was red in the face, while Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur looked rather pale. Charlie was hastily pulling his robes on. Draco sauntered over to him, and planted a passionate kiss on Charlie's mouth, to the complete bafflement of Mr and Mrs Weasley, and then he whispered against the man's lips, 'be careful out there tonight. I'd like to be able to return to your arms when the war is over.'

Charlie nodded, and then without another word to his parents, the two of them left Charlie's rooms, the others following behind them rather sedately.........................

This was perfect, nice and warm, soft but also firm. Vittorio lay snuggled between the muscled chests of his two perfect red-haired mates on the floor of his living room, with their arms around him, holding him as if he was something that was precious to them. They were most definitely precious to him. Vittorio kissed the twin, George, in front of him languidly for a moment, before turning his head to capture Fred's lips in a kiss that was just as languid. 'That was amazing,' Vittorio murmured contentedly.

'We know,' Fred and George said simultaneously. Vittorio smiled fondly. The two of them were quite confident in their talents. 'Now, you can have your say,' Fred whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Vittorio's neck.

Vittorio sighed. He knew there was going to be arguments after he spoke to them. They were not ones to back down from a fight. They were Gryffindors after all, the house of bravery. Vittorio wriggled out from between them, ignoring their sounds of protest and climbed to his feet, shaking his hair out. He cast a _Cleaning Charm _on himself, and then the twins, before pulling on his robes. Vittorio crossed the room to stand by the window, not very prepared to look at his mate's faces while he spoke to them.

'Fred, George, I love you both, very much, and I want only what's best for you. You know that, don't you?' Vittorio asked quietly, looking across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, where, in the farthest reaches, Voldemort and his people had gathered, while the twins got dressed behind him.

'We know that,' Fred said quietly, coming to stand beside him. Fred cupped Vittorio's cheek gently, and Vittorio could not help but look at him, and they both knew that Vittorio's eyes reflected the fear he felt inside.

'Yeah,' George concurred, coming to his other side.

'And we love you just as much,' they said simultaneously, wrapping their arms tightly around him, both of them holding him close to their hearts.

Vittorio took a deep breath, and said, 'you're not going to like what I'm going to say, but I have to say it anyway.'

'Go on,' George said quietly.

'I want you to leave, to flee the castle, before the battle starts,' Vittorio said bluntly.

The twins both tensed against him, and they both growled, 'never.'

'Please,' Vittorio whispered desperately, 'this has nothing to do with cowardice or bravery. I just...I _can't_ go in to battle knowing that the both of you could die at any moment, please. I'm begging you, please.'

'No,' Fred said sternly. 'Harry is like our baby brother. We won't abandon him in his time of need. Harry will fight. Lucius will fight. Draco will probably fight. You will fight. Our whole family will be fight, and we would never disgrace our names by running when we will be most needed.'

'I'm not going to win this argument, am I?' Vittorio asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

'No,' George answered. The two twins leaned in and kissed his cheeks. 'We've got some work to do while we can do it. We love you,' they said simultaneously. The two of them left his rooms quickly.

'Be careful,' Vittorio whispered to the empty room, before going off after them..............................

Harry was sated, but he was also quite miserable, as he lay atop Lucius' desk, with Lucius leaning down over him, kissing his neck languidly. Lucius rose up slowly, gently pulling Harry up with him. Without any words to each other the two wizards dressed. No words needed to be said between them. They both knew what the other was feeling. Love. Sorrow. Dread. Fear. The silence between them rang with all of these emotions. When they were dressed they looked at each other.

They did not smile.

Their eyes met, and then, together, they left Lucius' office, heading down to the Great Hall............................................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

Review please.


	63. Chapter 63

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LXIII.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter LXIII

When Harry and Lucius arrived in the Great Hall Harry was surprised to find it three quarters way full. Everyone looked up as they entered. Harry saw and recognised many faces. The Weasleys and Fleur, all except Percy, Fred and George. Draco. Hermione. Neville. Luna. Vittorio. Seamus. Dean. The whole DA. Oliver Wood. The Changs. The Diggorys. The Tonks family; Nymphadora, Andromeda, and Ted. Scrimgeour and the whole of the Auror Division. Mad-eye Moody. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dedalus Diggle. Emmaline Vance. Hestia Jones. Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore. The entire seventh year of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. The whole teaching staff. Madam Maxime. The entirety of the shop owners from Hogsmeade. Severus and Moony. The Noble Nymph Court, the Palace Guards, Victoire and Émile.

Anger surged inside Harry. There were underage wizards in the hall. Why? How come Luna, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione and Draco and the younger members of the DA had not been evacuated with the rest of them? Harry opened his mouth to demand an answer when Lucius leaned in close to him, bringing his lips to Harry's ear. 'Harry, calm down this instant, please. They are still here, because they want to fight by your side, and lend you their strength....Our side needs as many wands as we can get, even if nobody much likes the source.'

Harry looked at Lucius, and saw the pained determination on his face. Harry sighed and conceded the point, though he did not much like it. Harry kissed his cheek softly, and then turned towards the gathered witches and wizards. He wanted to tell them all to leave now, to get out while they still could, but he kept himself in check. Instead he moved towards those people that meant the most to him, just as they moved forward to come to him.

Victoire and Émile got to him first, and they both pulled him in to a tight hug. Harry looked up at their faces sorrowfully, and he said softly so that only the two of them could hear him, 'you should leave. Please, leave, go home, please.' The two of them shook their heads stubbornly, and pulled him in to another hug. Harry knew that he would not be able to convince anyone to leave, no matter how much he might want to. They were all one big family, and they would fight like a family, side by side.

Weasleys, Fleur, Vittorio, Hermione and Draco were the next to reach him. They all hugged tightly, murmuring to each other to be careful, while trying not to start weeping at the prospect of dying. Severus and Moony got to him then. Severus hugged him tightly, and then he hugged Lucius, while Moony licked Harry's cheek and whined. The Great Hall was filled with murmured goodbyes, tight hugs, and barely restrained sobs. Tonight might be the last time they all saw each other.

Harry was quite surprised and rather nervous when Andromeda Tonks made her way over to him. She stood across from him. She looked at Lucius and then she looked at Harry. Harry could certainly see the family resemblance between her and Bellatrix. 'Harry, you re-inherited my family, for that I thank you. But Bellatrix was my sister. We may have been at other ends of the spectrum of things, but I loved both of my sisters very much. If I survive this war, you and I will have strong words, but for now I will be content to say that Sirius should have never named you his heir.'

Lucius opened his mouth to say something scathing in response, but Harry touched his arm gently, and shook his head. Harry understood. Bellatrix was Andromeda's sister, and even though Bellatrix had been a Deatheater, that bond had still been there, thin as it was because of Andromeda's leanings. If Harry had been in Andromeda's place, he would have felt the exact same way. He had murdered the woman's sister, without a second thought.

Harry looked at Andromeda, understanding burning in his emerald eyes. 'I understand where you are coming from, Mrs Tonks. Had I been in your position my opinion would have been the same. Family is family, regardless of other less desirable ties. I killed Bellatrix, and I am remorseful for the loss of even her life, but I would do it again if my mate's life was in jeopardy. Family is everything to me, and Lucius and Severus are both my family, just as Sirius was my family. Bellatrix murdered my Godfather, but she wasn't remorseful. I will repent for my actions, Mrs Tonks, and if you still wish to have words with me in the end, then I will face them with the bravery of my house and my ancestry.'

Andromeda nodded, respect shining in her eyes, before turning away and marching back to her husband's side. Tonks looked at him, and rolled her eyes, before pointing to her mother, and then twirling her finger around her temple – the loopy gesture. Harry almost chuckled at her antics, but could not find the stomach for it. Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and he hoisted Harry up on top of the nearest table. Harry called loudly for attention.

Everyone looked at him, the entire hall falling silent so that everyone could hear him as he spoke. 'Alright, you all know why we're here. The day we have all been dreading since the return of Lord Voldemort has finally arrived. Voldemort and his Deatheaters are here, hiding away in the farthest reaches of the Forbidden Forest. There is no doubt in my mind that they are recruiting even now. They will have Werewolves and Dementors on their side, and a horde of Acromantula. I wouldn't be surprised if they had Giants on their side as well.

'The fight will be long and hard, and if I had my way none of you would be fighting tonight. You would all be safe and sound in your homes, and I would be facing the enemy alone. But I don't have a choice in the matter. You are here of your own volition, and I have no control over your free will. Voldemort will die tonight, I promise you, but I can't do it by myself, no matter how much I might want to, to save you all from heart ache and suffering, but I can't. Voldemort has too many supporters for me to fight them all and win. That's why we are here, together, as one.'

Harry reached up, and wrapped his left hand around the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor, and he pulled it free of its sheath, the blade hissing as it pulled free of its scabbard. The blade shined as the light from all the candles hit it the steel. 'By the sword of my ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, I swear to you all that tonight we will win. Tonight we will be freed from the terror Lord Voldemort has instilled within us all. We will be free, and we will rebuild the Wizarding World the way it should be, free of Dark Wizards, free of tyranny, free of fear, of danger. We. Will. Win!' Harry declared, and he thrust the Sword of Gryffindor upwards in to the air.

The hall erupted in cheers, fists thrown up in to the air in response to his words. 'Hear, hear, Harry!' Harry turned around to see Fred and George coming in to the Great Hall, empty Weasley Wizard Wheezes boxes in their arms. Harry looked at the boxes pointedly, and then looked at the faces of the twins expectantly, an eyebrow lifted in a way that was very reminiscent of Lucius. The two grinned, and then tossed the boxes off to the side.

Fred answered his silent question. 'Around a hundred Weasley Wizard Wheezes products have been set at the edge of the forest, waiting for Deatheaters to step on them before they activate. They're concealed, of course. I think they will get a good surprise from what we have in store for them.'

'I must say that I concur, Fred,' George said matter-of-factly, before the two of them hurried to Vittorio's side, where the Weasleys rained down on them. Harry smiled. Fred and George had been thinking along the same lines that he had been. Harry nodded at them, silently complementing them for getting started so soon. Harry looked out the window. He estimated that they had around ten minutes before the Deatheaters would start heading towards the school, adding another ten for the length of time it would take them to traverse the forest.

Harry looked at the gathered fighters. 'Alright, we have approximately twenty minutes to be ready for them. Dumbledore,' he said, giving the old man a sharp look, 'start strengthening the wards around the school as quickly as possible, and then go out and have a quick chat with the Merpeople. They might lend their spears to our cause if you ask nicely.'

'Already done, my boy,' Dumbledore said, the twinkle from his blue eyes non-existent in the face of a battle.

Harry nodded. 'Good. Professor McGonagall, do you remember the Chess set you transfigured to protect the Philosopher's Stone?' McGonagall nodded. Harry smiled. 'Can you do the same with all the suits of armour and statues of the school?' McGonagall nodded, and bustled off, her face set in determination. 'Professor Flitwick, the Charms you used in my fourth year, in the Maze, can you replicate them at the edge of the forest, behind the Weasley products. Fred, George, show him where they are.' The three of them hurried off.

'Professor Sprout, Neville, the two of you are the best at Herbology here. Devil's Snare, Venomous Tantacula pods, anything you can think of, lay them all over the place, and we'll see if they'll be able to reach the castle.' Sprout ran off, and Neville ran off after her, looking very proud of himself. Harry was glad. He was a great wizard, and should be very proud of himself. 'Professor Trelawney, Parvati, Lavender, go up to the Divination tower. Have the crystal balls at the ready, and fire them at any Deatheaters you see.' They, too, ran off.

Harry looked at Severus and Moony. 'Severus, you knew this day would come, have you any potions prepared at all?'

'Obviously,' Severus said, rolling his eyes. 'Honestly, you would think I was a Flobberworm they way you're talking to me. I _was_ a Deatheater, you know, and I've been prepared for this day since I defected. I will have the potions ready to be thrown at enemies divided amongst the older witches and wizards here.'

'Good. Moony, can you understand me?' Moony barked. 'You can scent Fenrir Greyback in his wolf form, can't you?' Moony yipped. 'Very good. Keep him away from the students. Greyback has a taste for children, and I won't have any more turned in to Werewolves by him.' Moony nodded his head eagerly. 'Will you be a sentry? Howl if you smell them coming.' Moony yipped, licked Severus' cheek, and then bounded away out the doors of the Great Hall, with Severus following after him at a much more sedate pace.

'Okay, everyone else, listen up. Nymphs divide up in to squadrons, and have a team go to the top of each tower, and at the bases, be ready with your elemental magic, lightning, fire, floods of water, anything that will help. Hagrid, Charlie, Madam Maxime, gather whatever magical creatures that will be willing to aid us, and position them in a line halfway between the school and the forest.' The three of them bustled off, Charlie giving Draco a peck on the cheek before doing so, causing Draco to blush, and avoid his father's gaze, which had turned a little steely.

Harry smiled briefly at the blushing Draco, before turning serious once more. 'Draco, you're coming with me. Everyone else, divide in to divisions, and be ready for anything that might come at you. Lucius, stay with them, lead them,' Harry said quietly, looking down at his mate, as he re-sheathed the Sword of Gryffindor. Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but Harry hopped down from the table, and captured his mouth in a tender and loving kiss. 'They need you. You were a Deatheater, you know how Deatheaters think. You can do so much good at their side, please,' Harry whispered, pulling back.

Lucius nodded after a moment, and Harry smiled, but it was grim rather than happy. He kissed Lucius' cheek, and then he left the Great Hal, with Draco in tow. 'Harry, where are we going?' Draco asked as they moved quickly through the school, taking stairs two steps at a time, and jogging through corridors.

'We're going up to the top of the Astronomy tower, Draco. We'll need to oversee everything from there, and when the battle starts we can go down together.' Draco nodded, accepting it quickly. The rest of the journey up to the astronomy tower was silent, but for the sound of their shoes on the stone floor and the hitching of their breath. When they reached the top of the tower, they doubled over, and spent a few moments to catch their breath.

There were Nymphs atop the tower, but Harry and Draco paid them little mind. The two of them moved over to the ramparts, and they gazed out across the school grounds. The others were moving about below them, preparing for the battle, which would be long and hard and dangerous. Now all they had to do was wait, and it seemed that an eternity of waiting had been spent when Moony's loud howl echoes across the school grounds, alerting them to the approach of the Deatheaters.......................

TBC

I know this chapter is short, but I hope it's okay.

Review please.


	64. Chapter 64

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LXIV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Raining for the Battle of Hogwarts, isn't that just so poetic? Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying my fic, even if some of you don't say so.**

Chapter LXIV

Harry let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. This was it. This was the moment he had been dreading. The start of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry actually laughed as the wording passed through his mind, earning himself an odd look from Draco who had paled considerably. Harry could not help the dramatic edge his brain had taken at the last minute. It was not his fault really. He blamed all the Muggle action novels and movies out there in the world. It was their fault, not his. Harry was quite mentally adamant on that, though he never said anything in response to the look Draco had given him.

Instead the two of them looked more intently across the grounds, towards the Forbidden Forest, where the Deatheaters would be approaching from. There was complete silence hovering across the school grounds now that Moony had stopped howling. Draco and Harry waited tensely for the moment they would see movement in the shadows of the forest. It came sooner than they hoped, and the movements of many people and creatures were seen in the shadows of the forest, at the tree line.

What they had not been expecting was the sudden chorus of shrieks of pain and surprise at the same time there was an explosion of colour and lights that whizzed through the air. Harry smiled. Fred and George's fireworks. There would no doubt be some portable swamps out there, as well, and probably some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, too. Harry had to hand it to the twins. They knew how to prank, very well indeed. Harry had no problem believing that the two of them would have given the Marauders a run for their money, and then some.

Draco smirked beside Harry, obviously of the same opinion. Harry listened closer. He heard the distinct tones of Voldemort's furious voice. 'GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BUNCH OF INCOMPETENT MORONS! HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF A WAND, ANY OF YOU?!' There was a jumble of Latin incantations that Harry did not understand, but whatever it was it had obviously not worked, eliciting a bellow of rage from the snake-faced man. 'YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WADE THROUGH IT, YOU BLATHERING IDIOTS. SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, YOU FOOLS!' The sound of the bastard's voice caused a surge of rage in Harry's chest.

Harry focused his magic, and summoned fat and heavy and black storm clouds. The sheer size of the storm told Harry that many other Nymphs were adding their power to his, summoning a storm of immense size, that echoed with loud rolls of thunder and flashed with bright streaks of lightning. Rain started to fall, a light drizzle at first, before building in to a torrent, the drops splashing harshly against the stone of the castle, and the roofs of the Herbology green houses.

Harry watched in mute horror as a figure shrouded in black rose up above the tree tops, and Harry saw that it was Voldemort, his robes billowing out around him, making him appear to be as hideous as a monstrous bat-like creature that had risen from the depths of the primordial goo of the world. There was not a broomstick or a Thestral in sight, but unlike the flight of Nymphs, this was completely unnatural in the world. Voldemort was perverting everything he came in contact with, and he needed to be stopped.

Voldemort flew over the tree tops, and landed with an eerie grace outside the tree line, only to be caught up in a charm that Flitwick had laid in wait. Harry watched as Voldemort stumbled around, looking rather confused. The man – if you could call him that at all – was obviously disoriented. Harry smiled. Flitwick had done a good job with his charms, as was his wont, being a Master of Charms and excellent duellist. Voldemort pulled out a wand, which Harry assumed was the man's own, but he could be mistaken, it was too far away to see. Voldemort brandished the wand in his hand around, and he righted himself, having disabled the charm he had been caught up in.

As the Deatheaters waded their way out of the tree line there came the sound of thundering feet. The first line of defence – the statues and the suits of armour of Hogwarts – came running out from the castle, heading bravely to fight against enemy wizards and witches. Before all the Deatheaters could free themselves from the line of Weasley products the statues and suits of armour were on them, managing to take half of the first wave of Deatheaters by surprise.

Voldemort rose up and away from the conflict, but he did not move closer towards the castle. Instead he hovered above his Deatheaters, waiting. It seemed the bastard was not man enough to face the inhabitants of the school by himself. So much for him being arrogant when it came to his magical strength, but Harry supposed that even cocky bastards could be cautious when the occasion called for it, and Voldemort obviously thought the occasion called for it tonight.

_And rightly so_, Harry thought, his voice a growl in his own head. Voldemort was not the only powerful wizard in existence. There were plenty of them planning to fight against him and his cruel minions tonight. The sound of steel and stone against flesh rang through the air, and the grounds were ripe with the sound of pained screams and bellows of frustrations. The statues and the suits of armour brought almost thirty Deatheaters from the first wave down with their fists and their swords, before the Deatheaters managed to gain the upper hand, and started blasting them in to rubble and scraps of blackened steel.

The second line of defence was up – the magical creatures who were willing to lend a hand. The Mermen and Merwomen surged up out of the lake in to the air, and fired their spears at the Deatheaters nearest them, before they twisted in the air, and dived back beneath the surface of the water. Some spears were deflected, but the majority found their targets, piercing through the torsos of Deatheaters, who crumpled, bleeding out, clutching the spears, trying to pull them free so they could heal themselves, but the spears were lodged tightly, and would not be moved. Those who had been pierced died within moments.

The Centaurs, tall and proud, surged towards the Dark Wizards who had invaded their homeland, and brought their arrows in to the fray, while a herd of Blast-ended Skrewts scuttled after them, their large bodies lined with thick body armour that was impervious to magical attacks, armed with their claws and there blast-ends. Harry would have to thank Hagrid for importing them when the war was over. Thestrals soon joined the melee.

In joint effort, those three groups managed to bring down forty Deatheaters, while their own groups were heavily attacked in return. Eventually the Thestrals and the Centaurs had to retreat before their herds, their families were decimated irreparably. The only ones seeming to have more luck were the Blast-ended Skrewts, which did not really surprise Harry. They were feisty beasts that were constantly looking for a fight, regardless of the situation.

Now all the Deatheaters who were still alive, and there was a massive amount of those, were free from the Weasley products, marching towards the school, with Voldemort descending to join them once more. Behind the Deatheaters there came a surge of Werewolves that looked positively ravenous even from this distance. All those Werewolves would be using _Wolfsbane Potion_; Voldemort would never use them otherwise, for fear of getting infected by one of the beasts himself. With a collective snarl the Werewolves bounded around the Deatheaters, launching themselves at the Blast-ended Skrewts, claws tearing at the weak underbellies.

There were several yips of pain from the Werewolves, and a few of them were scorched to death, but mostly the Werewolves destroyed the herd of Blast-ended Skrewts. After the Werewolves there came the Dementors, horrifying soul-sucking creatures, gliding across the grounds, the grass frosting over as they passed over it, and the Acromantula, hungry for their pray, bloodlust stirring deep within the horde of them.

Harry looked at Draco, and Draco looked at Harry. This was the moment. The two of them clasped hands tightly, pulling each other in to a hug, before Draco pulled back. The two of them transformed, and the both of them opened their jaws wide, and they roared, loudly, furiously, the sounds echoing through the school, letting everyone know that this was it, finally. Their battle roars would be heard from miles around. Harry transformed back in to his human form, and looked up at Draco.

Draco nodded his great head, and stretched out his leg. Harry smiled grimly, and then clambered up Draco's large scaly leg. Harry settled in to the dip between his shoulder blades, between two spikes. He gripped the spike in front of him tightly in his left hand. He flicked his right wrist, and his wand slipped out of its holster, sliding down in to his hand, where his fingers curled around the handle tightly. Harry looked at the Nymphs around him on the tower. They all had determination etched on their faces.

_So brave_, Harry thought warmly, _all of them_. Harry cleared his throat and they looked at him, respect shining in their eyes. 'You all know what to do,' Harry said to them. 'I have faith in you all. Be careful.' They nodded. Harry inclined his head, and then turned his head to look straight ahead of him. He squeezed Draco's back tightly with his thighs, telling him silently that he was ready for takeoff. Draco roared a second time, and this time, a thick stream of crimson flames shot forth out of his jaws, streaking across the sky, beautiful and dangerous.

Draco leapt forward, diving off the astronomy tower as the flames died in his mouth, and the roar fell in to silence. Harry gripped both the wand and Draco tightly as Draco hurtled towards the ground, his wings still folded against his sides. Harry's heart was up in his throat, and he was afraid there might be an accident as they flew, but he knew that Draco was secure in his ability as a Dragon, and he had faith in Draco. Draco flared his wings out at the last moment, and he came out of the dive, flying straight ahead, aiming for the mass of Deatheaters, foaming Werewolves, starving Acromantula and Dementors.

Beneath them the side of light running towards battle with Dumbledore, Lucius, Severus and Moony leading them, their faces set in determination, their hearts full of courage, loud cheers erupting from their chests as Harry and Draco flew over them, ahead of them, heartening them. Draco let out another jet of searing flames, and, focusing his magic, Harry controlled it, contorting it, sending it forth to set alight the ground behind the oncoming enemies, blocking off their escape in to the forest. Now the enemies were stuck within the anti-apparition wards of Hogwarts.

The fire would not spread, and it would not lessen, Harry was secure in that knowledge because the Nymphs atop the towers would help keep it in control, so as not to damage the forest any more than necessary. A whole ecosystem depended on that forest, and Harry had every faith in the Nymphs that were following him in to battle, just as he had faith in Draco, Lucius, Severus, and everyone else on the side of light, who were brave enough to face a fearsome enemy.

Draco veered around, heading back towards the light side, descending as he did so, and Harry slid off his back, summoning a strong wind to carry him down to the ground. Harry took his place at his mate's side as Draco transformed and took his place at Lucius' other side. Lucius, Harry, Draco, the three of them were a family now, and they would fight side by side, no matter what happened during the battle. They would always fight side by side, as they should.

As they moved forward towards the oncoming enemies, Harry and Lucius briefly caught hands, clasping tightly, before letting go once more. The two armies stopped a mere twenty-five feet from each other, facing off against each for a moment. Harry looked at his mate, and saw that Lucius' gaze had narrowed infinitesimally. Lucius leaned in close to him, bringing his lips to Harry's ear, murmuring softly, 'Harry, Voldemort is using my wand. Don't confront him until either I or Dumbledore have removed it from his clutches.'

Harry nodded, and then Lucius straightened. Voldemort stepped forward from amidst his supporters, robes billowing around him, water droplets from the rain sliding down his pale snake-like face. His crimson eyes burned with quiet fury. 'Potter,' he said, his cold clear voice sending a shiver down Harry's spine. 'You and your supporters have shown courage in facing off against me and my Deatheaters, but it is a futile endeavour. I am willing to give you another chance to end this now, Potter. Give yourself to me, Potter, and the lives of the people around you shall be spared. Dying is fruitless, give yourself up, and everyone around you can live on as they were, alive, unharmed, with myself reigning on high.'

Harry reached up with his left hand, and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor. He pulled it free with a strong jerk, the blade hissing through the air as it slid free of its scabbard. He pointed the sword at Voldemort. 'Why should I listen to you, Tom? I know you better than every single one of your Deatheaters. You are lying. If I give myself to you, you will beget an heir, you will kill me, and you will kill everyone I love before you begin pruning the world, shaping it to how you view perfection. Well, I will tell you this, Tom. I killed your heir two weeks after conception,' Harry snarled, and Voldemort's face contorted in rage. 'And I will tell you another thing. Salazar Slytherin, your heir, told me to tell you that you are a disgrace to his noble Blood Line for what you did to me.'

'_Lies_,' Voldemort hissed, taking a furious step forward, his Deatheaters growling in rage.

'_Truth_,' Harry sneered. 'And by the way, you ugly snake-faced freak, I am a Potter no longer. From today on, I will forever be known as Harry James Malfoy.' By this time Harry was growling in a very lion-like fashion. Harry thrust his left arm in to the air, the tip of the Sword of Gryffindor pointing towards the sky. His sleeve slid down his arm, revealing the gold band etched around his left wrist.

'So this is how it ends,' Voldemort said, and he sounded almost sorrowful. Voldemort's crimson eyes found the castle standing sentinel over the grounds. 'This once proud place of learning, Hogwarts, must fall because you are too selfish to see the futility of fighting against your betters. Today is a sad day, Harry, and you have made it so. Fortunately, you won't live long enough to regret your terrible mistake.' Voldemort brought his gaze back to Harry's face, and they hardened, before he stepped back amongst the sea of black that were his Deatheaters.

'_FREEDOM_!' Harry bellowed, impassioned, his voice echoing across the school grounds, and he thrust his wand arm forward with a flourish, a jet of red light flying from the end of his wand as he sent flying the first _Stunning Charm_ at the mass of Deatheaters. His bellow was seconded by Lucius, and then it travelled across the light side as the battle really began, spells being fired in all directions. The Werewolves, their jowls frothing, lunged for the nearest bunch of students, all except one, a silver wolf, who lunged straight for Moony as Moony leapt forward to meet him, their large powerful bodies clashing mid-leap. Harry knew instinctually that the silver Werewolf was Greyback.

Hagrid launched himself forward, in front of the students, and caught one Werewolf by the maw, while the rest of the students began firing off powerful charms in an attempt to subdue the beasts. He began wrestling with it harshly on the ground; the Werewolf's enhanced strength an equal against his Giant blood. Harry would have to applaud him later for his bravery, but right now he was caught up in his own duel with the female Carrow, whilst Lucius beside him was caught up in a duel with Rosier and Wilkes.

The battle raged on and on, and the light side seemed to be dispersing amongst the Deatheaters, so that nearly every single group of duellists was surrounded by a mass of black, one fallen Deatheater being replaced by the next. It seemed to go on forever. As soon as Harry disarmed and incapacitated the female Carrow he summoned a great wind, and pushed a line of Deatheaters at the back of the army backwards, right in to the searing flames. Their screams of agony almost drowned out every other sound on the battle field. Almost.

Harry looked around him, and felt a surge of anger in his chest. Draco was locked in a duel with Narcissa, and she was winning because the poor Slytherin boy really did not want to use anything stronger than _Stunning Charms_ and _Disarming Charms _against her. She was his mother, after all. Well, Harry was Draco's step-father now, and there was no way in hell he would let the Black Bitch kill him. Harry ran forward, casting a powerful _Shield_ _Charm_ around himself.

Harry danced around a pair of duellists, and broke in to the ring that had circled Draco and Narcissa. 'NOT MY SON, YOU BITCH!' Harry shouted in fury, and he threw himself between Draco and Narcissa as she raised her wand arm to cast the final blow. Narcissa sneered, and then the two of them were at it, furious possessive beasts in a fight over the boy with whom they both shared a bond, Narcissa as Draco's birth mother, the woman who had raised him, and Harry as his step-father.

Harry fuelled his magic with the brotherly love he felt for Draco, and he found himself gaining ground with the woman who had mated with Harry's mate, as though she had a right to do so. Narcissa's face contorted in to an angry snarl as they battled on and on together, and finally Harry had had enough. He focused his magic, and slammed a strong bolt of lightning in to the centre of her chest. It hit her dead on, and she had an expression of almost surprise on her face as she crumpled.

Ding-dong, the bitch was dead, but she was soon replaced by Rookwood and Dolohov. Harry started battling with them passionately, with Draco, who had quickly gotten over the death of his mother in the face of new enemies, at his side. Harry and Draco were soon joined by Aberforth Dumbledore and Nymphadora Tonks. Even as they battled Tonks started shouting at him. 'HARRY, DUMBLEDORE SAID TO TELL YOU THAT HE HAS GOTTEN BOTH LUCIUS' AND SEVERUS' WANDS AWAY FROM HIM! HE ONLY HAS HIS OWN ON HIM, NOW, GO IN FOR THE KILL! GOOD LUCK, HARRY!'

Harry nodded, thanked her, and took off; shielding himself as he did so, so that no stray spells would catch him as he ran in search of his main target. As he ran the rolls of thunder in the sky grew louder, and then bolts of lightning started slamming in to the ground around him, the lightning striking Deatheaters by the dozen, decimating their ranks. Harry was grateful; this meant that less people on his side would die in the battle. The more Deatheaters killed in battle the better.

As he was running he did not notice the cold setting in around him until it was far too late. A scabbed and skeletal hand wrapped around his throat from behind him, and he was jerked up off his feet, pulled back against a skeletal chest hidden beneath black robes. The cold was now so thick that his brain was foggy, and his fingers were starting to slacken around his wand and his sword. The Dementor lowered its head towards Harry's face, its mouth gaping wide as it sucked all the happiness from Harry. It was just about to clamp its mouth around Harry's, when a brilliant Rabbit Patronus came charging in to save the day.

The Dementor dropped him, shrieked in a rattling sort of way, and fled, while Harry fell to the ground, shaking his head to clear it as his fingers tightened around both his wand and the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry looked up to say thank you, and Harry saw Luna running towards him, her wand arm out straight, the Rabbit Patronus returning to her, her face set in determination, the most non-dreamy expression Harry had ever seen on her pretty face. Harry had never been so glad that he had taught the DA how to use the _Patronus Charm_ as he was in that moment.

Harry waved in thanks, and she waved back. A jet black Werewolf leapt over his head, and lunged straight for Luna. Their faces reflected the horror they felt. Harry was sure that would be the end of Luna, but suddenly, Neville Longbottom came out of nowhere, shoving her out of the way so that the Werewolf fell on himself instead. He was mauled, and lay still on the grass. They assumed he was dead, and the two of them mourned him briefly, before moving on.

This was war.

People would die.

You had to move on before you were killed too.

Harry scrambled to his feet, gripping his sword and wand tightly. Harry sheathed his sword. He would need both wands for the battle, one to be locked together with Voldemort's and the other to cast the final blow while their phoenix feather-core wands were locked together with Priori Incantatem. Harry strengthened his _Shield Charm_, and then continued to run through the crowd, looking for the snake-faced bastard who was the cause of all this devastation. Harry would kill him, and it would be the end of all the hatred, all the fear. Harry would ensure it.

When Harry found Voldemort he was not surprised to see him locked in a furious battle with Dumbledore. Lightning continued to slam down on to the Deatheaters, and several Werewolves, frying them all to a crisp if it struck them even the tiniest little bit. 'DUMBLEDORE,' Harry shouted, 'I'M HERE! LET ME AT THE BASTARD!' Apparently that was the distraction Voldemort had been waiting for, and Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him as the vivid green light of the _Killing Curse_ slammed in to Dumbledore's side.

Dumbledore crumpled, lifeless, to the ground. The Headmaster of Hogwarts had, finally and regretfully, fallen, and Harry let out a bellow of rage, lunging forward. '_AVADA KADAVRA_!' Voldemort bellowed, and at the same moment Harry screamed, '_EXPELLIARMUS_!' Vivid green light met bright blue light in the air between them, and joined harshly with an explosion of bright and furious sparks. Just like what happened in the Graveyard in Little Hangleton, beams of golden light began to shoot off from the point where their spells had met, connecting their wands with Priori Incantatem.

The beams of gold light arched out around them, and slammed in to the ground, forming a great and familiar cage of light around them. A ball of gold light hovered where their two wands were connected, and Harry's wand hand was vibrating roughly, but Harry kept his hand as steady as he could, while Voldemort did the same, though he was using his two hands to hold his wand steady. As the golden cage around them grew brighter, everyone stopped duelling, and turned to face the sight.

Several Deatheaters hurried forward, about to thrust their wand arms forward and finish Harry off while there was an opportunity, but Voldemort shouted at them. 'LEAVE HIM! HE IS MINE TO DESTROY, NO ONE ELSE'S! STAY YOUR WANDS, FOOLS!' Gaping in surprise the Deatheaters stopped. Harry poured all his love for those around him in to his wand, and the golden ball of light began pushing its way towards Voldemort's side of the connection line.

Voldemort grimaced, his face contorting, a drop of sweat sliding down from his temple, as his wand started vibrating more violently as the ball of gold light inched its way towards him. Harry felt it when the bastard started pushing back against him, pitching a large amount of resistance against the gold ball of light. Harry would not let him win, not ever; too many people counted on Harry to rid the world of the bane of wizard society.

Harry focused his mind on the love he felt for his mate, and how it encompassed any love he had ever felt for anyone in his life. The ball of golden light started pushing its way forward towards Voldemort's wand again, faster now. As the ball moved, ghostly forms began sprouting from the end of Voldemort's wand, and they were the spiritual echoes of all those the monster had murdered without a moment's hesitation, without a moment's remorse.

They began walking around the inside of the cage, and as they passed Harry they murmured encouragements to him, telling him it would not be too long now. As soon as there were enough of them they stormed towards Voldemort, just as they had the last time, and they surrounded him, blocking his view of everything in front of him. Harry reached in to his pocket, and pulled out his second wand. '_AVADA KADAVRA_!' The vivid green light of the _Killing Curse_ slammed in to Voldemort's chest.

A look of surprise flitted across Voldemort's face, and then he crumpled. There was a moment of silence where he could have heard a pin drop, and then there was an exclamation of joyous cheers from the majority of the light side, while there was a hiss of pain from the remaining faithful Deatheaters, who clutched their forearms, before falling on the floor, and being set upon by Ministry officials. Harry felt himself beaming. Voldemort was finally dead.

Harry began searching the crowd for Lucius, and when he saw him he started running towards him, registering the look of horror on Lucius' face a little too late. A spell slammed in to Harry's back, and Harry froze, his eyes widening, a surprised chuckle escaping him. Lucius ran forward, his face contorting with his emotional agony, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, and he caught Harry as he fell, but he was too late. Harry was cold and motionless in his arms, his face open with surprise, eyes wide and staring, seeing nothing............................................

TBC

I know what you're all thinking; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HARRY'S DEAD! NOOOOOO!

But, wait, there's more.

Keep in tune for the next update.

Review please.


	65. Chapter 65

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LXV.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, my wonderful readers.**

Chapter LXV

Lucius listened as a bellow of rage and agony filled the night air, and he was not very surprised to find that it was his own. Lucius clutched Harry's body close to his chest, to his heart. His hand found its way in to Harry's wet hair, fingertips caressing the scalp. He did not notice when a crestfallen Severus and a gaggle of furious and sorrowful red-heads pounced on the figure shrouded in shadow that had sent the _Killing Curse_ in to Harry's back, ripping his love away from him.

For the first time in his life, Lucius wept in agony publicly, clutching the cold motionless body of his young lover against him, burying his face in the wet hair. His shoulders shook as he wept, and his robes soaked up the rain water as he knelt on the ground, his lover, his little Nymph, his Harry, dead in his arms. No one said anything about his first public display of emotion to him as he mourned his loss, for it hit everyone on the light side like a bolt of lightning straight in to their own hearts. Many had known and liked Harry, if they had not loved Harry in their own way.

'Please, Harry, please,' Lucius pleaded loudly, the rolls of thunder in the sky echoing his pain. 'Please, don't leave me, Harry, don't leave me. I need you, please, I need you, so much.' The rain fell harder, mirroring the hot tears streaming down Lucius' cheeks. 'I love you, Harry, I love you, I love you, I love you. Please, please, please, please, don't leave me. I can't live without you, please.' Lucius pleading had now dropped to a broken whisper as he rained petal soft kisses down on Harry's cold, wet face. 'Come back to me, please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. _Don't leave me_.'

But it was futile, this pleading, he knew it was. So why was he still doing it? Because if he kept doing it, maybe he could keep the emptiness from crashing down over him, and destroying everything it touched within him. His Harry was dead. No longer living. Gone. Dead. Without Harry he was nothing. Without Harry his life was meaningless. Without Harry there was nothing left in the world for him. Nothing mattered but the fact that his Harry was gone from him. Gone. Gone. Cold. Still. Dead.

His Harry.

Dead.

Like a lifeless corpse, tears still streaming down his cheeks in furious torrents, his entire body now numb where there had once been such intense feeling, Lucius climbed to his feet, lifting Harry in to his arms, cradling the still so, _so_ beautiful boy tenderly against his strong chest, a precious treasure, even in death. Lucius headed towards the school, carrying Harry tenderly in his arms. He was aware of nothing around him but the direction he was heading in, and the lifeless body in his arms. Nothing else was of any importance.

He could only vaguely hear the sounds of many steps following behind him, but he spared them no thoughts. He had no thoughts for anyone, or anything, but the fact that his only love was dead, forever, never to return to him. The words kept repeating over and over in his head, like a broken record stuck on repeat, never stopping, never leaving him. Even if it left him eventually, nothing would take its place, nothing_ could_ take its place, not now, not ever again in the future.

The double doors of Hogwarts swung open to admit him, but he barely noticed. All he could notice was the dead weight in his arms, the weight that had once been brimming with human live. Every moment he had ever spent with Harry over the past few months flashed before his eyes. The way he smiled, the way he frowned. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as his smile would spread across his face, brightening the whole room he would happen to be in. The way the crimson blush would spread over his cheeks. The way his face contorted in anger, sorrow, and pleasure as they made tender love

The way his eyes had lit up whenever he was absorbed in topics he positively adored, such as; Quidditch and Defence Against the Dark Arts, elemental magic and his family. The way he looked as he slept so peacefully in Lucius' arms, snuggled against Lucius' chest. The warmth of his skin. The way his hair fell down in a cascade along his back, the soft wavy tendrils brushing his backside. The way his patronus had strutted around the defence classroom, with Harry smiling sheepishly in its wake.

The way Harry had beamed in pure joy as Lucius proposed to him. The love in the young Nymph's eyes as they said their wedding vows to each other, and the happiness that had been in his face as they were bonded forever in holy matrimony.

The way Harry came to the defence of other beings, like house-elves, Goblins, and Muggle-borns. Harry had slowly been converting Lucius to his side of things and Lucius had been letting him. Now Lucius did not have the chance to let him anymore. Lucius wanted that chance, and he would never have it. Harry's destiny had been to destroy the Dark Lord, and Harry had done that, and then someone had gone and ruined everything with one single spell, destroying everything that had mattered to Lucius, the patriarch of the Malfoy family.

Lucius carried Harry's body in to the Great Hall, and over to the Gryffindor table. He carried him to the top of the room, and at the very top of the Gryffindor table he laid him down tenderly. He gazed down at Harry's face, perfect even in death. His heart broke anew as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. Fresh and hotter tears ran down Lucius' face in rivulets, falling down to splash lightly against Harry's porcelain cheeks.

Lucius leaned down and pressed a tender and oh so loving kiss against Harry's lips, which were slowly fading from soft pink to pale blue, and eventually they would turn a stark white. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table, right by Harry's chest. Reaching forward he closed Harry's emerald eyes gently, forever sealing the fact that Harry was dead. Lucius took Harry's right hand in both of his, and he held it against his left cheek, feeling the cold seep in to his own skin. He laid his right cheek down on Harry's chest, over the place where his large would have been located.

There was no heart beat.

No sign of life.

There never would be again.

Never.

His soul wept brokenly inside him as his body trembled with the weight of that knowledge. Harry would never look at him again, would never smile at him again. He would never be able to hear all those beautiful sounds Harry used to make as they made love ever again. They would never grow old together. Lucius would never get to see Harry's abdomen swollen with the growing life of their children inside him. He would never get to see Harry give birth while screaming his lungs off that he hated him with a passion and that if he ever came near him with his cock again he would chop it off and force it down his throat.

He would never get to see the love and pride on Harry's face as they looked at their first born child together. He would never be able to raise children with Harry at his side, the ever faithful, ever perfect, ever beautiful, young husband. He would never get to see his and Harry's children board the Hogwarts express on their way to school for the first time. He would never get to see his children graduate from Hogwarts with their N.E. in hand.

He would never get to do anything Harry would have wanted to do with him, that he _would_ have done with him, eventually. Before he even really knew it loud agonised sobs, louder than anything he had let out of him yet, were pouring out of his mouth from deep within his throat, his chest, his heart, his soul. He barely felt it when a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him, hands stroking him, his wet hair, and his back, a voice murmuring words that made no sense to him at all they were too far away, just too far away.

Then they were saying it again, and it was louder this time, and it made a little more sense. Again. More sense. Again. Even more sense. And suddenly Lucius found his hearing had come back to him. Severus was holding him tightly, stroking him tenderly, trying to comfort him, even as he spoke to him in a soft, silky, caring voice. 'I know nothing I say can ever, _ever_ make up for what you're feeling right now but, Lucius, I am so, _so_ sorry. Harry was my friend, and I loved him, too.'

Lucius leaned in to Severus' familiar and strong but bruised body, but it just felt so wrong, being against him, so wrong. He was not Harry. No one could ever take the place his love, ever, not even Lucius' brother in all but blood. Severus' tears were added to his own, and they both wept, and it was the first time Severus had allowed himself to really cry since he had been a small boy. Severus' tears were silent as they fell, however. 'Lucius, we stopped his murderer from getting away. It had been a Deatheater we had not known existed, because he had yet to be branded,' Severus said quietly in Lucius' ear.

Lucius did not want to listen, but he had to. He needed to know the name of the person who had ripped his Harry away from him with a single spell. Lucius raised his head, and he looked at Severus' face. Severus almost flinched at the sight of it. Lucius' silver eyes that were usually so full of cunning were now dead, lifeless, all the happiness sucked violently out of them. The platinum blonde aristocrat's cheeks were stained red, and the skin around his eyes was puffy.

'Do you know his name?' Lucius asked shakily, a silent sob causing his shoulders to tremble.

Severus looked hesitant for a moment, before he finally conceded silently that Lucius deserved to know who had murdered his husband. 'It was Percy Weasley. No one had ever suspected him of being on the opposing side to the Ministry. He had always been such an ambitious young wizard, rising quickly through the Ministry until he became Scrimgeour's Undersecretary. I am so sorry, Lucius, I am. Had I known I would have killed him before it could happen, I swear to you.'

Lucius nodded, silently accepting that as fact. He rose shakily to his feet, letting go of Harry's hand. Severus looked at him confused, before pushing him back down on to the bench. 'Where are you going, Lucius?'

'To kill the red-headed little bastard,' Lucius whispered harshly, tossing his sopping hair back over his shoulder.

'You're too late for that, my friend,' Severus whispered softly. 'The moment we had him apprehended Moony leapt at him. Moony tore him apart in fury for killing his cub, and nobody had the strength to stop him, not even Hagrid, who had been racked with grief at Harry's murder, just as we all had been. I'm sorry that you don't have the privilege of tearing the fucker apart with your bear hands, as you must wish to.' Lucius nodded, and then he caved once more, clinging to Severus desperately.

'How many of the people that Harry either knew or cared for were hurt or killed in the battle?' Lucius asked despondently, staring at the dead body of his lover.

'Tonks is dead, as are Andromeda, Moody, Dumbledore, Jones and Scrimgeour. Victoire and Émile, they......they were taken by a swarm of Acromantula. They had no chance to use their magic there were so many of the monstrous creatures around them. George Weasley lost an ear. Diggle was kissed by a Dementor. Sinistra, Vector and young Dean Thomas were savaged to death by Werewolves. Young Mr Longbottom was also savaged by a Werewolf in a moment of chivalry where he pushed Ms Lovegood out of the way, but, miraculously he has survived. He will be a Werewolf for the rest of his life. There were more than fifty fatalities on our side from the Nymphs, the Order and the Ministry in total, and countless wounded. Apart from the Traitor, Percy, no Weasley was killed, nor was Ms Granger.'

'That's good,' Lucius answered listlessly. 'And what of Draco?'

'He's fine. Shaken, a little bruised and scratched, but mostly fine.....Arthur Weasley has been named Minister for Magic, in light of Scrimgeour's death.'

'That's good,' Lucius said, not really hearing anything after he had learned that Draco was fine. He jumped in surprise and anger when the double doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and let bang against the stone walls. Lucius rose from his seat, his face darkening in rage by the moment. He strode forward, his wet robes clinging to his body, ignoring the hand trying to restrain him. He had to make the person who had opened the doors regret it. Had they no respect for the dead, at all? Had they no respect for his Harry, the person who had vanquished the bane of the wizarding world, and had been murdered in cold blood for it?!

The person who had thrown the doors wide was Sybil Trelawney, and Lucius felt like strangle the blasted witch. He grabbed the witch roughly, and pressed the tip of his wand to the woman's neck. 'Have you no respect, at all, you stupid bitch?!' Lucius demanded, his face contorted in a snarl of rage. Trelawney looked up in to his face, and yet her eyes were as distant as the stars glittering in the night sky. She looked as if she could not even see him, even though he was standing right in front of her.

He knew, however, that there was something not quite right with the woman when she began to speak to him, her voice loud and raspy and eerie in its dimensions as it echoed through the entire Great Hall. '_He shall return tonight. He who lived to vanquish the Dark Lord shall return tonight. In a land of bright light his guiding star shall converse with him, and grant him new life, and upon the ideals of the Gemini growing within his abdomen there shall spark a new life and hope for the wizarding world around them, which will prosper as it never has before.....He shall return tonight. He who has vanquished the Dark Lord shall return tonight._'

Lucius reeled back from the witch as though he had been burned, even as her eyes cleared and she shook her head. '_What_ did you say?' Lucius hissed, almost unwilling to let hope spark up inside him. Was it possible that she could have made a real prediction? As she had before Harry was even born, and as she had the night Wormtail escaped from their clutches in Harry's third year, the year Black had escaped from Azkaban Wizard Prison? Was it possible?

'I'm so sorry, Lucius, I must have dozed off there for a moment. What were you saying? Oh, yes, about Harry, that's right. I am so sorry for your loss, my good man. Harry was a wonderful student. I always predicted Harry would meet his end, though it never turned out quite the way it did in my visions,' Trelawney started waffling on and on about that for several moments, before going off on an even different tangent. Lucius did not listen to her. In fact, he strode away from her quite rudely mid-sentence.

Lucius strode back to Harry's side, and took up his vigil once more. Was it possible that his love might come back to him? Could he allow himself to believe the ramblings of a woman known to make few real predictions, and many falsehoods, _should _he..................?

Harry screamed loudly in frustration, his voice echoing across the school grounds. Nobody was listening to him. They were all walking around him in the grounds as though they could not hear him, or see him, or even feel him as he grabbed fistfuls of their robes. Honestly, this was a nightmare come true. All he wanted to know was who had lived and who had died. Was that really too much for him to ask, even considering all that he had done for these people. He had defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake! He opened his mouth to start bellowing obscenities at the people carrying bodies covered in white sheets from the grounds and in to the castle.

'Bellowing swear words at them won't help matters in the least. They can't hear you, Harry, neither can they see you for that matter, though I think you already know that.' At the sound of the painfully familiar voice Harry spun around, his eyes wide, his face contorted in pain and grief. Standing in front of him was none other than his deceased Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, resplendent in flowing white robes, looking several years younger and by far more wholesome than he had when he had fallen through the veil, and the darkness that had been in his eyes after Azkaban was nowhere to be seen. Around him there seemed to be an ethereal glow, as though he was surrounded by sunlight, in the middle of the night.

'Sirius,' Harry whispered. 'You're...'

'Yes,' Sirius answered softly, inclining his head.

'Then I'm...?'

'Yes,' Sirius responded again.

'But I proved my destiny. I killed Him. I _killed_ Him! Why the hell am I dead?!' Harry demanded in anguish. He was supposed to live happily ever after with Lucius, and make lots of babies with the perfect man. His was just so fucked up, damn it.

Sirius looked across the grounds sadly. 'There was a Traitor in the midst of the Ministry; Percy Weasley, though he had never been branded. He had wanted to be, but Voldemort had thought it better, _safer_, to not do so. He aimed the _Killing Curse_ at your back as you moved towards your mate.' Sirius looked at Harry again. 'Harry, come with me, we must have a talk before we part ways once more.' Sirius held his hand out to Harry. Harry hesitated, and his Godfather smiled reassuringly, his dimples showing. 'I'm not taking you to Heaven, Hell, nor purgatory, Harry, and nor will you remain a spirit, trapped on this earth forever. You can trust me, Harry. Have I ever been known to lead you astray willingly?'

Harry shook his head. No, the man had not. Harry took Sirius' hand, and Sirius began walking away from Hogwarts, bringing Harry along with him. The world ahead of them brightened until its white light encompassed everything around them. Harry looked around him. Hogwarts was nowhere to be seen. He looked at Sirius, who released his hand and turned to look at him steadily, his cobalt blue eyes shimmering with something that looked suspiciously like tears.

'Where are we?' Harry asked.

'Oh, neutral ground, Harry, somewhere between space and time.'

'Why am I here?'

'We need to talk.'

'So you've said, start talking.'

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. 'What ever happened to the blubbery reunion I had envisioned between us, huh, Harry?'

Harry shook his head. 'I just want to go home to my mate, Sirius.'

Sirius grimaced. 'I know. I still can't believe its Lucius Bloody Malfoy. I mean, why him?'

'Because he's perfect.'

'I used to think_ I_ was perfect.'

'You still do.'

Sirius grinned cheekily. 'I do...okay, let's get "Sirius".'

'Bad joke.'

Sirius sighed. 'I know.' He shook his head, shaking a bang of his hair out of his face. 'Okay, here's the deal. I have to show you some things, and then I'm going to tell you some things. Understand?' Harry nodded slowly, and tilted his head to the side a little. Sirius inclined his head, and said, 'good.' Sirius turned away from him, and lifted his right arm, facing his palm towards the white air, splaying his fingers wide..............................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

I told you there would be more, didn't I?

There will be more, but for now I can write no more, because my sister is taking our laptop from me, and she is going to use it to do inconsequential things like look at pictures all night. Oh, well, it's a shame really. I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow, and I will upload it as soon as possible, okay, guys?

Review please.


	66. Chapter 66

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LXVI.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter LXVI

In front of Sirius, as though his hand had called it forth from the sea of white space, a great wall of intense colour grew in to focus. At first there were just indistinct shapes inside the colours, but after a moment they began to clear, coming further in to focus with every passing moment, until shapes could finally be made out clearly and seen in perfect colour. Harry stared at the wall of colour in mute fascination. He could see Lucius, as plain as if he was standing right next to him.

Harry wanted to reach out, and try to touch him, but he kept himself in check. He was sure that he could not touch him even if he tried. Sirius came to stand by Harry's side, and he took his hand comfortingly, clasping tightly. They watched it together.............

_Lucius was standing, all by himself, and he was weeping openly, his shoulders wracked with sobs. His mate was in distress, and he could not comfort him. The angle shifted, and Harry could see what he was standing in front of._

_A tombstone._

_Harry's tombstone._

Harry watched as Lucius pulled out his wand, and gave it a flourish, conjuring coloured roses. _The roses kept flashing between two distinct colours; red-brown for anger, and amber for sorrow. Lucius slipped his wand back in to his robes. He led the roses tenderly in his arms, and then went down on his knees in front of the tombstone. He laid the flowers down gently, but did not rise to his feet. Lucius bowed his head, his platinum blonde hair falling in a cascade over his shoulders, framing his face as tears traced hot tracks down his cheeks._

Harry's heart bled. He wanted to go right over there, and wrap his arms around his mate, holding him. He could not, and it was destroying him inside. Harry took a step forward, but Sirius wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, preventing him from moving forward. Harry listened as Lucius started speaking to the tombstone. _'I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't see him fast enough. I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, please, please, please, forgive me, please.'_

_Lucius reached out, and his finger tips brushed Harry's name with a tenderness that Lucius had always used when they were making love. Then Lucius' hand balled in to a fist, and feel from the tombstone to slam in to the ground as the man's weeping took on a deeper melancholy._ Harry could not stomach his mate's grief. It was too painful to see such a strong man so broken, on the inside and the outside. But Harry could not stop watching it.

_Lucius was soon joined by Severus, who placed his hand on Lucius' shoulder, and squeezed tightly. 'Lucius,' Severus said gently, his voice laced with his own sorrow. 'They found this on the school grounds a little while ago. Minerva said you might like to keep it with you, close to your heart, now that.....now that Harry has passed on.' With his other hand Severus held out Harry's charm bracelet. Lucius lifted his head, saw the charm bracelet, and took it from him without a ward._

_Lucius shrugged away from Severus' hand, and rose elegantly to his feet. He took one last anguished look at the tombstone, and then disapparated with a swirl of his robes, leaving a hurting Severus behind..........._

The image changed.

And Harry thought that he might be able to breathe easier now, but he was not...........

_In front of him were Charlie and Draco. Charlie was drunk, and they were arguing, vehemently, in Charlie's rooms at Hogwarts. 'For Merlin's sake, Charlie, buck up and be a man! You're not the only one that's hurting, here! Yes, Harry was like your baby brother but Harry was like my brother, too, you know, and he was my father's husband, his mate! Your grief isn't the only one in the world, Charlie, so stop wallowing in your god damned self-pity, and grow the fuck up!'_

_Charlie growled, and then as quick as a flash he backhanded Draco's cheek. The force of the blow sent Draco sprawling to the ground, clutching his cheek. Draco looked up in hurt and shock at the man he loved, and Harry saw his eyes film with a thin veil of tears. 'Don't you dare speak to me like that, Malfoy! My brother, my brother, murdered Harry in cold blood. My brother, a traitor to the light side, to the Ministry. Do you have any idea what the hell that sort of betrayal feels like? No, you don't, so shut your god damn cock-sucking mouth up, you little shit!'_

_Draco flinched. 'I thought you loved me,' Draco whispered, pain lacing his every word as his eyes stared up at Charlie._

_Charlie snorted with disdain, and downed a shot of Firewhiskey. 'I thought I did, too. I guess I was mistaken.' _

'_Bastard,' Draco hissed, and he climbed to his feet, heading straight for the door._

_Draco's departure was stopped when Charlie's large hand grasped his upper arm tightly, jerking him around, pulling him hard against his thick body. Charlie's breath, reeking of alcohol, washed over Draco's face, causing the boy to grimace in discomfort._

'_Where do you think you're going?' Charlie snarled._

'_Away from you,' Draco spat. 'Now let go of me, you asshole!'_

'_You're not going anywhere, little Draco. I said I was mistaken, not that I was finished with you. There is a difference.' And just like that Charlie heaved the blonde aristocrat over his shoulder, ignoring his struggles, carrying him in to the bedroom, where he kicked the door shut.........._

'I don't think you want to see the rest of that one,' Sirius said quietly. 'It's rather horrible.' Harry shook his head, wanting to never see something like that ever again. He could not believe that Charlie had said any of those things to Draco, or that he had actually _hit_ him. Draco had done nothing but stand up to him, an older and much stronger man than he was.

The image changed.........

_Lucius sat in his armchair in the living room of his house in Hogsmeade. He looked decades older, but Harry knew that he could not be much older than forty. In his left hand he clutched a shot glass that was half empty, and in the other he clutched a bottle of Firewhiskey. The fire was lighting in the hearth, and Lucius was glaring in to it. He downed his whiskey, and poured out some more. By the look of the things the man was very drunk. His face, usually so pristine and hairless, was not covered in stubble, and the man's silver eyes were blood shot and underlined by bruises; an indicator of a lack of sleep, and a lot of drink._

Harry took an involuntary step back at the horror of it. 'I know, Harry, I know,' Sirius said gently, holding Harry closer........

_Lucius downed his glass of Firewhiskey, and then he summoned his and Harry's only photo album to his lap. Lucius poured himself another glass, and then he set the bottle down on the coffee table. He opened the album, and he looked at the first photograph of himself and Harry. He was standing behind Harry, with his arms wrapped tightly around the young Nymph, and he was pressing tender kisses to Harry's cheek, and Harry was all smiles and blushing cheeks as he tried to swat him away, causing Lucius to smirk devilishly and only do it even more._

_Lucius blinked down at the photo album once, twice, and then tears were sliding down his cheeks, slowly at first, but eventually faster and much thicker. Lucius touched the photograph tenderly, the tip of his finger tracing Harry's face tenderly. 'Harry,' Lucius whispered, his voice broken with still very real pain. 'Why did you leave me? Why didn't you stay around to haunt me, become a ghost, just so I could see you, and talk with you, even if I couldn't hold you? Please, why did you leave me?'_

_Lucius took a sip of his Firewhiskey. 'It's because I failed you, isn't it? Because I couldn't save you? I understand, Harry, I understand. I'd be upset with me too, if I were you. I bet you're disgusted with me, because of what I've done since you.....since you left me. Dobby, I killed him, in cold blood, because he laundered your robes, and the scent of your skin was no longer clinging to them. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was drunk but I....but I'm always drunk, and I shouldn't use it as an excuse, no matter how much I....how much I miss you.'_

The image changed........

_Remus howled with agony and rage as he came in to the nursery in the home he shared with Severus. In the crib, lying sprawled, pale and motionless, was a baby with raven hair and amber eyes over a button nose in the cutest little face Harry had ever seen on a small child. Harry could see both Remus and Severus' features in the baby's face, but the nose was definitely not inherited from Severus, thank Merlin. Lucius was standing over the crib, a pillow in his hand, his expression a sneer of distaste, even if his eyes were lifeless._

_Remus ran forward, knocking Lucius out of the way with a snarl. He ran to the crib, and with a tenderness Harry had never seen before he lifted the child in to his arm's, cradling the bundle against his chest, as the man sank to the floor, anguished tears streaming down his face. Remus rained loving kisses down on the child's face. 'Harry, please, Harry, don't leave me,' Remus sobbed, his arms tightening around the child he held against his chest._

_Remus had named a child after him, and the child was now dead. Lucius had murdered him. Harry could not believe it, would not. No! Remus looked up at Lucius, eyes hazy with sorrow and hate. 'Why? Why? What did my poor sweet innocent little baby ever do to you? What did he do to you?!'_

'_The filthy Half-Breed didn't deserve my love's name, even if it is Severus' spawn. No one does!' Lucius hissed, and then he disapparated with a soft crack._

_There was another crack of apparition, but this one came from downstairs. There were steps on the stairs, and then Severus, dressed in his usual black garb prowled in to the nursery. 'Remus, what happened? The alarms went off. Is Harry alri – NOOOOOO!' Severus bellowed in the purest of agony that Harry had ever heard as Severus' eyes took in the sight before him, and then he was stumbling forward, falling on to his knees beside Remus on the floor of the nursery, taking his mate and his child in to his arms, holding them against his chest._

_Remus burrowed his face in to Severus' robes. 'He killed our baby, he killed our baby, our baby,' Remus sobbed, over and over again, his voice dropping to a broken whisper. Severus clutched him close, unable to say anything in response for a moment. Severus was too busy shaking with rage and grief to say much of anything for quite some time._

_When he had finally mastered himself Severus growled out, 'who?' in his most dangerous and silky voice. 'Who?' Severus asked when no answer was forth coming. He cupped Remus' cheek tenderly but firmly, and lifted his head from his chest, meeting his amber eyes steadily. 'Remus, who killed our little Harry? Who? I swear to you, to Harry, he won't get away with it. Please, just tell me who, please.'_

'_It was L-L-Lucius,' Remus keened, bringing his baby's face to his lips again. 'He murdered his own Godson, and he said...he said no one deserved his love's name, no one. He killed our baby over a name, a name. He called our baby a-a-a filthy Half-Breed. Our baby,' Remus wailed, and Severus drew him close to his chest once more, though he was barely controlling himself, barely keeping it together for what was left of his family........._

Harry turned away, tears streaming down his own cheeks. His lover, his mate, a murder, even after the Dark Lord was dead, destroyed. 'I can't, please, I can't,' Harry sobbed. 'No more, please, I can't, no more.' Sirius pulled him against his chest, and Harry buried his face in his white robes.

'Ssh, ssh, I know, Harry, I know. This is the future without you in it. The death of one person can change everything. I have some more things to show you, the things that would have been, had you not been murdered by Percy. Lift up your head, Harry, and watch. This is not a request.'

Harry lifted his head, and was rewarded with a change of imagery..........

_This one was so much better, and so much worse than anything he had ever seen so far. It was of himself and Lucius with Madam Pomfry. Harry was not yet seventeen and he was on a hospital bed in the Hospital Wing. He was wearing nothing but his night shirt over his heavily swollen abdomen, and his legs were splayed wide, knees bent, with Pomfry's head and shoulders between his thighs. Harry was drenched in sweat, face clenching in pain and concentration as Pomfry instructed him to push._

_Lucius held Harry's hand, and Harry gripped it so tight it was starting to turn purple, but neither of them really noticed. Harry was far too busy screaming at Lucius to notice anything more than the pain coursing through his body. 'I hate you, Lucius, I hate you. How dare you fucking knock me up, you bastard?! If you ever come near me with your cock again, I'm going to chop it off, and force-feed it to you, you son of a bitch!'_

'_You're doing brilliantly, Harry,' Lucius said encouragingly, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. 'Just remember your breathing.'_

'_I am fucking breathing, you dick! You try to squeeze something the size of a loaf of bread out something smaller than a chestnut, and let's see how you like it, you prick!' Then there came the wailing of a baby, and a serene smile came over both parents as Pomfry cleaned the child, and cut the umbilical cord. This baby had tufts of platinum blonde hair, and already had the distinct facial features of a Potter child. Lucius was given this child, a girl, to hold in his arms, cradled tenderly against his chest._

_Lucius gazed down at the little girl, their child, with such tenderness and love that Harry had only ever seen directed at himself. Lucius then looked at Harry, and murmured lovingly, 'well, what do you think a good name would be for our first little darling, my love?'_

_Harry smiled. 'Lily Nymphadora Malfoy, the new Potter Heir.' Lucius smiled, and kissed both Harry, on the lips, and his daughter, on the forehead. There was a little reprieve before Harry wailed in pain once more, his whole body tensing. Twins, though they were far from identical. The second child was a boy with tufts of raven hair, but his features were definitely more that of a Malfoy, than a Potter._

'_And that one?' Lucius asked tenderly as the boy was placed in Harry's arms after being cleaned and had his umbilical cord cut._

'_This one is James Sirius Malfoy, the Heir to the Royal Nymph Throne.' Lucius nodded, and pressed a kiss to James' forehead..................._

The image changed..............

'_Daddy, how come you want us to take the train to school, even though you, and Papa both work at Hogwarts?' eleven year old Lily asked, gazing up at Harry with large emerald eyes, as her brother, James, was off gallivanting with Alastor and Arthur Weasley, Vittorio's identical twins, the offspring of Fred, with fiery red hair streaked with blonde, but they both had Vittorio's dark green eyes. Lucius was off conversing happily with Remus and Severus, who were both keeping an eye on their nine year old son, Harry, who would not be going to Hogwarts just yet, but wanted to say goodbye to the people who were like his brothers and sister._

_Harry crouched so that he was looking directly in to Lily's face, meeting her unending gaze steadily with his own. He cupped her cheeks tenderly, stroking the skin gently with his thumbs. 'I want you to have as many good experiences as you can. You never know when something bad might happen, though I don't want to scare you saying that. I remember when I was a child growing up, Lily, every happy moment was a precious treasure that I have kept locked away in here.' Harry picked up her hand, and placed it over his heart._

_Lily nodded, and beamed at her Daddy as he straightened. Harry winked down at her, and he said, 'make loads of friends on the train, and don't discriminate against anyone, no matter their heritage, or what they look like. Okay? Uncle Severus used to be bullied by your Grandfather Potter all the time, and I don't want that happening to anyone else, so keep a tight leash on your brother, and the two Weasley boys like a good little girl, okay, love? You know what kind of mischief they like to catch themselves up in.'_

_Lily nodded vigorously and Harry did not miss the gleam that came in to her eyes at the notion of being the boss of the group. 'Lily, can you keep a secret?' Harry asked conspiratorially. She nodded, beaming. Harry reached in to his pocket, and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He handed it to her, and leaned down, bringing his lips to Lily's ear. 'Tap your wand against the parchment, and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," to use this. When you're finished, you must always tap it and say, "Mischief managed." Don't let anyone catch you with it open, especially your Papa or Uncle Severus, because I'll get in trouble with both of them, okay, darling?'_

'_I'd never betray your trust, Daddy,' Lily said heatedly, glowering up at him in a way that was very reminiscent of Severus. She stuffed the parchment in to her pocket, giving a shifty look at everyone around her. Harry chuckled fondly, and rolled his eyes. She traipsed over to Lucius, and he swung her up in to his arms, planting a loving kiss on her cheeks, while Remus and Severus watched, smiling happily._

_James came running over to him, his cheeks flushed from his exertion. 'Hey, Dad,' he said happily, panting, before throwing his arms around Harry's waist. Harry looked down at him suspiciously. James never hugged him in public. When he did he wanted something, very much._

'_What do you want, James?'_

_James grinned up at him. 'Will you get me a racing broom? I want to try out for whatever house team I get sorted in to.'_

_Harry snorted. Typical. 'No. First years can't try out for the house teams, you know that. I've told you every year since you asked me the first time when you were six. Maybe next year, Squirt.'_

_James pouted. 'But Alastor and Arthur got brooms from Uncle George this year, and they're the same age as me and Lily!' James whined in a decidedly not very Malfoy-like way._

'_George thinks his nephews will get away with everything. I said no, James, and that's the only answer you'll get until next year,' Harry said, his tone turning from teasing to stern. James opened his mouth to say something and it would no doubt involve Lucius somehow. 'And don't even think of asking your Papa. He'll give you the exact same answer. I have,' Harry coughed falsely, '__**persuaded**__ him.' Harry allowed himself a smug smile as James marched off towards Lucius, sulking, arms folded across his chest. 'Gullible twit,' Harry murmured fondly._

'_We heard that,' said a familiar woman's voice from behind him. Harry spun around, saw Ron and Hermione grinning at him with their eleven year old daughter, Andromeda, between them, and he grinned madly. Harry beamed, and hugged them all........................_

The image changed........

_Harry clutched Lucius tight to him as the sounds of their son's and their daughter's screams of agony echoed through their rooms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both of them wanted to run in there, and grasped their grown up babies tightly in their arms and try to make the pain go away. But Harry knew they could not. This was something their children needed to go through by themselves, just as Vittorio's children would go through the same when they came in to their inheritance._

_The moment the screams stopped he and Lucius were up off the sofa in a matter of moments. Lucius went to James, while Harry went to Lily. He pulled Lily in to his arms, and held her close to his chest, stroking her hair softly as she whimpered, tears leaking down her cheeks. 'Alright, love?' Lily nodded after a long moment, but they stayed sitting together like that for a long time.............._

The image changed......

_Lily, Harry and Lucius watched with pride as seventeen year old James bowed, and Vittorio placed the coronation crown on his head, before he straightened, and beamed at everyone, human and Nymph alike. James spoke to the crowd gathered in front of him. 'I will not leave a single member of my Kingdom down; I swear this to you, here and now. I will lead our people to a brighter future, from this day forward, where all beings are equal in the eyes of all others._

_Everyone clapped and cheered, and Harry rested a hand over his swollen abdomen, inside which grew his and Lucius' second pair of twins. Lucius pulled Harry in to a loving kiss and Harry returned it happily as Lucius' hand joined his on his abdomen, fingers interlocking.........................._

The image changed.......

_Harry sat at the staff table of Hogwarts, twin platinum blonde four year old Lucius-look-alikes sitting in high chairs beside him, making a mess with their breakfast. One of his hands was resting on his abdomen over his lightly swollen abdomen. The other was clutching a cup of steaming coffee. Lucius, sitting in the Headmaster's chair leaned in close to his side, smiling proudly, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. He held the front page open in front of Harry._

_On the front was a picture of Lily, smiling happily, and waving, with her mate, Alastor, standing behind her, smiling proudly. Proclaimed in bold writing were the words; Malfoy Elected Minister for Magic – Choice Changes Coming to Ministry Laws Regarding the Definition of Magical Creatures Such As: Werewolves, Giants and Vampires._........

The images stopped. Harry turned to look at Sirius, both of his brows raised. 'Why did you show me this, Sirius? So you can torture me because I know I can never have any of that?!' Harry demanded, and his eyes filmed over with tears. He turned away from his Godfather, and blinked rapidly. He did not want to weep any more than he already had that rather eventful day. 'Please, I just....I just want to know what the point of all this was. Please,' Harry whispered brokenly. 'Why hurt me by showing me all the things that will happen, and then break me by showing me all the things that could have happened, but will never. Is this...is this just a sick game to amuse you, because I.....because I got you killed?'

He startled when Sirius grabbed his arm roughly, and spun him around. 'I am not doing this to hurt you, Harry. The world would have been a much better place if you had lived. So many people would have been blessed by the birth of your first son and daughter, Harry. You were never supposed to die, and I've come here to change the fact that you have. I've managed to pull some string Harry. You will be returning to your body, Harry, along with the life of your twins inside your body. Don't do any more reckless things, because I won't be able to do this a second time.'

Harry nodded numbly. His mind was racing. Sirius was going to send him back. He could be with Lucius. He was pregnant. With twins. Holy God and that opened up a whole other door of confusion. 'Question: How did Remus and Severus have a child together?'

Sirius grinned cheekily. 'Other than the fact he's a Potions Master, it's just the birds and the bees. I'm sure you know all about that.....I love you, Harry, very much. You were always my greatest treasure, and I certainly don't blame you for what happened at the Ministry last year, so you shouldn't blame yourself either.' Sirius leaned in, and pressed a tender kiss to Harry's cheek. 'Close your eyes,' Sirius said softly. Harry did so. 'And Harry?'

'Yes?' Harry whispered

'Retrieve the portrait of me from the main Black Vault.' Sirius poked him in the chest, and it was as if a bolt of lightning had struck Harry in the centre of his chest, heading straight for his heart. He blacked out with a cry of surprise and almost pain.....

Down in Hogwarts, a body that had been known to be dead jerked erect, lungs gasping for breath, emerald eyes opening widely.............................

TBC

I hope this chapter was okay.

There is only the epilogue now.

Review please.


	67. Chapter 67

**Title: Inheritance – Chapter LXVII – Epilogue.**

**Author: Woodland Goddess.**

Epilogue

Everyone stared. And Harry knew why. Because he had come back from the dead, something that nobody had ever done in the history of the wizarding world. Voldemort did not count. His soul had still been living, even if convoluted by evil, and torn asunder by the many pains that had affected him and the many murders he had committed. But Harry did not have any eyes for any of them. The only person that mattered to him in that moment was the man sitting beside him, gazing at him with open wonder and love, his silver eyes surrounded by puffy reddened skin.

It was entirely obvious that Lucius had been weeping. Lucius had been weeping for him, because he had lost him. Harry felt a smile pulling at the corner of his lips, and seeing this Lucius rose from his seat, like a drugged thing, still rather unable to believe that the impossible had happened at all. Harry was still finding it hard to believe. He had died, and now he was back, and he was...he was...... 'Holy Mother of Godric Gryffindor, I'm pregnant!' Harry exclaimed, beaming. 'Lucius, we're pregnant!'

Harry threw himself off the Gryffindor table, and in to his mate's arms with a loud wet squelch, toppling the two of them Lucius was so caught off guard. But Lucius did wrap his arms around him tightly, securely. Harry had never felt so grateful of his mate's arms, as he did in that moment. Harry buried his face in Lucius' robes, clutching the man tightly, every inch of his body tingling with the desperate need and love he felt for Lucius, along with the realisation that Lucius felt the same way about him in return.

The fact that Harry was moving in his arms seemed to bring life back in to the older wizard, and then his hands were sliding all over him, and Harry knew that he was seeking to be sure that it was real, that Harry had really come back to him, that he was alive and whole and_ here_. Harry understood, of course, he understood. He knew. Lucius' hands found his face, and they cupped his cheeks tenderly, lifting his face so that their eyes could meet, and they did, and it was as if the world around them had vanished in to nothingness. All that existed were the two of them. All that mattered was that they were together again.

They were whole.

Lucius' eyes filmed over with tears, and then they were spilling down his cheeks, leaving hot tracks. 'Harry,' he sobbed, and then he pulled him in to the tenderest kiss Harry had ever been pulled in to, and yet it had such an edge of desperation to it. Harry responded eagerly, and instantaneously, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck, hands gripping his sopping wet platinum blonde hair. A shiver ran through him then, but it had absolutely nothing to do with pleasure, and everything to do with the fact that he saw soaking wet, being clutched in the arms of another person who was soaking wet.

Harry pulled back from Lucius' kiss with a sheepish smile, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. It was in that moment, as they parted, that Harry heard it. Joyous cheering. Harry looked around. The people who had been visiting dead bodies, who had been mourning, were now cheering, loudly, happy that he was alive. The next thing Harry knew he was being engulfed by a pair of motherly arms, and pressed against a large bosom. He recognised both the arms and the bosom immediately.

Mrs Weasley, the woman who had been like a mother to him since they had first met. She was sobbing like he had never heard her sob before, not even when he had walked in on her facing her Boggart at Grimmauld Place. She squeezed him tightly, and Harry was almost afraid his children would be hurt from the pressure, for Mrs Weasley was shorter than he was. 'Mrs Weasley, please, babies,' Harry panted, struggling. She released him immediately.

She stared at him for a moment, and then she squealed as all females did when met with the knowledge of babies. 'I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh, Harry, dear, that's wonderful, wonderful! Arthur, we're going to be Grandparents!' Harry found himself squealing in glee as she squealed a second time, and then Harry was being pulled in to several new pairs of arms. All the Weasleys. Hermione. Luna. Kingsley. McGonagall. Flitwick. Sprout. Hagrid. Vittorio. Moony, who licked his cheek tenderly, almost apologetically. Draco. Severus.

There were several pairs of arms missing. Harry looked around, desperate to find those who were missing. They were not there. Harry broke free from the group, his eyes frantic. 'Dora? Mad-eye? Hestia? Victoire? Émile? Where _are_ you? Answer me!' Harry shouted. 'Answer me, please,' Harry whispered, his voice beginning to break. 'Please.' Tears filmed over his eyes, and he did not cringe away when he felt arms encircle him lovingly, but tightly.

He buried in to the chest that he was pulled against. He knew the arms, the chest, instinctively. Lucius. It did not matter that they were both wet. It did not matter that he was shivering, and freezing, or that desperate and anguished sobs were tearing up out of his throat, his chest, his heart. Some of his family were dead, and he had lived. It was wrong, so wrong. Why could they not be given a second chance at life, just as he had? Was it just because of the first set of twins he would spawn?

He only realised that he had fallen when his knees hit the stone floor painfully, and Lucius came down with him, and they continued to clutch each other tightly, and then Lucius was murmuring to him, lips brushing his ear tenderly. 'I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sorry. I know this is terrible for you, the pain, _the agony_, of losing part of those you had seen as your family. I know, I_ know_. You were – _are_ my family, Harry, and when you were gone, nothing else mattered to me, nothing, not Severus, not Draco, not anyone. All that mattered was the fact that you were gone, and I was left alive, broken. I love you, so very desperately, and without you I'm sure I would have fallen in to darkness and despair. You are the light within me, and without you, I can't survive.'

Harry flinched, remembering all the terrible things that he had seen of the future that had almost come to pass, and would have, had Sirius not come to him. Harry clung tighter to his husband. 'But our bond is different to those you share with all others. Losing your loved ones hurts, Harry, hurts so bad you think you can't breathe anymore, but life goes on without them, and you find that the pain lessens as time goes by, slowly but surely, but you have to be willingly to let the grief go. Mourn them for a time, and remember them always, but don't let the grief take hold of you so tight that it starts to choke you, please, don't hurt yourself like that, please, please, please.'

Lucius' voice took on a soft pleading tone now, and Harry knew that Lucius was right. He should mourn for them, and remember them always, but he could not let himself drown in the pain of their loss, because he could have lost so much more. Harry nodded, and then Lucius rose to his feet, pulling Harry up with him, and they still clung to each other, and tears still streamed down Harry's cheeks, but they were less desperate now, though they were no less heavy.

Lucius kissed his cheeks tenderly, his lips trembling faintly. Harry gave him a watery smile, and tightened his arms around him for a moment, before pulling back. There was a certain Werewolf he needed to speak to. He moved towards Moony, beckoning with his finger. Moony cocked his head, but followed as Harry moved off to the side. Harry bent down, and brought his lips to Moony's pointy ear. 'Moony, make sure you pester Severus about having cubs. His Master in Potions will come in handy for you.'

Moony yipped, and then licked his cheek happily. Harry smiled. Moony-Remus would make such a good father, and Severus, too. Harry could see Severus as the child carrier, because the monthly transformations put far too much stress on Remus body. Remus would not be a good carrier for a child, because of that stress. Harry kissed the tip of Moony's snout, and straightened. He turned to see the Weasley family looking at him, smiling, but there was also a hint of sadness in their eyes.

Harry understood. He knew. Harry went over to them, and hugged each of them tightly. 'What Percy did, it wasn't any of your faults, don't blame yourselves. It couldn't be helped,' Harry said quietly, but sternly.

'How did you know?' Molly whispered.

Harry smiled. 'Sirius told me. He sent me back.' Harry's face tightened as he remembered why he had been sent back. No one could ever know about any of that. It did not matter now that he was back among them. It would not happen now that he was back. He startled when he felt a tight hand on his shoulder. He looked up in to the baffled face of Severus.

'Black? You saw him? He's your guiding star?'

'My what?'

'Your guiding star. Trelawney predicted that you would return, that you would converse with your guiding star, and that he would give you new life. That was Black?'

'I suppose, yes, he was. He showed me some things, and then he spoke to me, and sent me back, but told me not to do anything reckless, because he won't be able to send me back a second time.'

'It seems that Black has done something intelligent for once,' Severus said, but his soft smile belied the tone he used.

'You have no idea,' Harry said softly, and then he looked down at his abdomen, and he rested his hand against his stomach. His children were growing in there. Lucius' children. Harry smiled. Everything would turn out alright now, and it was all because he had come in to his inheritance last summer........

Finite.

Okay, the epilogue was short, I know, but, oh, well, get over it.

I'm not sure when I'll next be writing a fic, so people will have to be patient.

Slán. (Irish for Goodbye)

A big thanks to all those people who stuck with this fic from the start to finish, through all the bumps.


End file.
